Naruma! A Magical Ninja
by Dark Lord Sigma
Summary: UNDERGOING REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

* * *

**Period One: The Child Teacher is a Mage... and his assistant is a WHAT!?**

"Wow! Japan sure is crowded!", The young English boy spoke in awe, surrounded by Middle School girls within the train he was riding.

"Lots of girls too it seems", The Blond Japanese youth mused besides the boy, lightly smirking at his shorter and younger companion", We might get you an older Girlfriend".

"N-naruto!", The boy whined, blushing at the blond's teasing", I'm too young for that! Besides I'm a teacher and such things aren't allowed".

"Yeah yeah", Naruto sighed, shaking his head", I swear Negi, I will forever hate myself for letting you turn into such a stiff... your Father would KILL me if he saw how un-cool you are".

"I-I'm cool", Negi whined, frowning at his adopted Brother's words, before blinking as he felt Naruto's hand atop of his head, the blond smirking down at him.

"Well... maybe a little", Naruto conceded", But no where near me or your dad... however I know a great way to help you walk the path of super awesomeness!".

"Um... okay", Negi replied, frowning a bit at Naruto's words", Awesomeness is not a word".

"It is now", Naruto replied simply", Now, allow me to show you how!".

Before Negi knew it Naruto had moved a feather over his nose, Negi soon letting out a large sneeze... which blew every single girls skirts up, giving both boys quite the view. Negi was blushing deeply while Naruto merely nodded happily.

"A Brownie point for each thong seen", Naruto chuckled, Negi letting out a sigh as he shook his small head.

"_... Your in Trouble_".

Naruto froze, gulping at the voice only he could hear before chuckling sheepishly", _C'mon Kyu-chan! The kid needs to lighten up a bit and stop obsessing over his dad_", Naruto pleaded, trying to save himself from punishment.

"_... PENALTY!_", Was his only reply, making Naruto drop his head in depression, catching Negi's attention.

"Did Kyuubi-san punish you?", Negi asked curiously, receiving a detected nod in reply"Um... well we're here!".

No sooner had the doors to the train open before hell broke loose, thousands of Middle School and High school students rushed out, swarming upon the school in the distance. From Trolley's to Motorcycles they charged the school.

"**To All students: This is the Guidance Committee. This week is "Zero late attendances week" and it's only ten minutes until the bell! Let's Hurry it up!**"

"Well, this place sure as hell seems fun", Naruto couldn't help but comment as he watched the hectic army assault the school, Negi staring dumbfounded beside him.

"W-what's going on!?", Negi asked in shock", Is this what school in Japan is like?".

"No time to worry about that", Naruto replied, suddenly taking off at a mild pace", We're gonna be late if you keep dawdling little Bro".

Negi blinked, opening his pocket watch before yelping at the time, chasing after Naruto", W-wait for me!", He called after the blond", I can't be late for my first day!".

"**Any Students Late this week will be issued with Yellow Cards! Please try to arrive with plenty of time to spare**"

Naruto allowed himself a sad smile as he ran, wondering if perhaps the Academy what have been like this... though there was no point in wondering about such things any more since that was behind him. Though he couldn't help but wonder how the Old man was doing and if he was even missed by anyone back home.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!?"

Naruto paused in mid run, blinking as he slowly turned around at the yell, finding his lovable "Brother" being manhandled by a middle school girl with bell's in her hair and... were her eyes different colors? At the sight he found himself thinking back to his childhood days, concerning a Pink haired girl who had been the same way with him, causing Naruto to shiver. However the thoughts were lost at the sight of the brown haired girl besides the other one, Naruto rating her a mental 8 with a possibility of ascending to a higher rating as the years went by. Naruto returned his attention to Negi and his attacker, the girl having been holding Negi by his head for a good while now... Naruto supposed he should step in.

"Hey, Red!", Naruto called to the girl, who with the cute brown haired girl turned to look to him", Would you stop manhandling my little bro there?".

"He's right Asuna-kun", An older male voice suddenly spoke, gaining all their attention as a white haired lightly bearded man with glasses walked up with a light smile on his face", It's good to see you and Naruto again Negi".

"T-takahata-sensei!", Asuna stammered out, dropping Negi in surprise, a blush on her face s the older man walked up to the group", G-good morning!".

"Good morning!", The brown haired girl said with a happy smile as she waved hello.

"Long time no see Takamichi", Negi greeted the gruff looking man with a smile as Naruto held up a hand in greeting.

"Y-you two know him!?", Asuna asked in shock, looking between the two younger male's and Takahata".

"Welcome to Mahora Academy you two", Takahata said with a chuckle as he stopped in front of them", Nice place isn't it Sensei's?".

"Eh! S-sensei's?", Konoka, the brown haired girl, asked in surprise, looking to the two boys in question.

"Ah, yes", Negi said, seeming to remember why he and Naruto were here as he coughed into his hand before bowing", I will be teaching English at this school, My name is Negi Sprinfield".

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto spoke up with a smirk to the two girls, making Konoka blush a bit", Assistant Teacher to Negi here and Sun for P.E. when needed".

"W-WHAT!?", Asuna shouted in shock, staring at the two with wide eyes", B-but.... Their KIDS!".

"Hey Red", Naruto said with a mock pout", I happen to be the same age as you girls".

"Don't worry", Takahata chuckled at her reaction", Their both quite smart for their ages".

"B-but even so Sensei!", Asuna tried to argue with a frown on her face.

"Also you should both know", Takahata continued with a smile", They will be taking your girls class over for me".

"W-what!?", Asuna demanded, before pointing to a frowning Negi and a still smirking Naruto", There's no way I'll accept THEM as teachers! Especially The Brat! He said... Something REALLY Rude to me!".

"What did you say?", Naruto asked curiously of his shorter companion who looked sheepish.

"B-but I only said the truth", Negi whined.

"IT WAS NOT!", Asune screamed, grabbing his collar and shaking him wildly, surprising Naruto by her reaction", Besides! I hate Kids! especially BRATS like YOU!".

As she shook Negi, Naruto noticed one of her long strands of hair brush against Negi's nose. With a chuckle Naruto lightly pulled Konoka out of the way of Negi's nose, not noticing the girl blushing from his touch. Naruto mentally counted down from three before...

"ACHOO!"

Silence, the poor angered girl blushing with wide eyes as she was stripped to her undergarments, all the male's looking away with blushes on their faces as tears began to fill her eyes.

"... Cute", Naruto couldn't help but speak", Bear".

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?", Asuna screamed out.

* * *

Naruto rested against the back of the room with a smirk as Negi dealt with the Dean, the old man remind Naruto of the Hokage from back home. The Red head, Asuna, was currently wearing a gym uniform, though not the kind Naruto would have hoped for from the school.

"So, Negi, Naruto... seems they've given you a Teaching job for your task", The Old man mused with a smile, Naruto and Negi nodding as Naruto moved over, standing next to a blushing Konoka.

"Y-yes", Negi replied, bowing nervously to the old man", It's nice to meet you".

"Hey Old man", Naruto simply greeted, Negi staring at him with a frown for his lack of manners", Good to be here".

"By the way you two, what do you think of my granddaughter?", He suddenly asked both boys, pointing to Konoka", Would either of you be interested in-"

POW!

"Oh, Grandpa!", Konoka said with a big smile, having hit her grandfather on the head with a small mallet, making Naruto blink and Negi sweat drop.

"J-just a minute!", Asuna butted in with a glare", Isn't it weird to have two kids as our Teacher AND Homeroom teachers!?

"Um... I'm your age Red", Naruto had to put in, wondering why this girl kept ignoring his words with a frown on his face.

"Now you two, this will be a hard job", The Dean continued, a bandage some how on his head now from Konoka's attack", If you mess up you both will end up back home... understood?".

"Don't worry old man, with me and Negi here on the job", Naruto spoke up with a smirk, one arm hugging Negi", There's no way we'll fail".

"Y-yes", Negi spoke up, feeling a bit more sure of himself since Naruto was there", We can handle it".

"Then it's settled!", The Dean chuckled, Naruto letting Negi go as the dean began telling Negi a few things. Naruto lost his smirk, frowning a second as he let his senses loose, feeling quite a bit of auras of different kinds. One thing for sure, this school was NOT normal at all.

Naruto once more was snapped out form his thoughts, his little brother currently having his small head smashed between an older womans QUITE impressive rack... Naruto couldn't help but pout at his brother's luck.

* * *

"There will be the people I'll be teaching from now on?", Negi asked nervously, peering into the classroom filled with girls, Naruto doing the same with a large smile on his face.

Shizuna, the woman Negi had walked into, had led them to the class they would be teaching for the year, on the way it seemed Asuna had not reacted well do to the fact the dean had informed her and Konoka Negi would be staying with them... leaving Naruto curious as to where he would be sleeping.

Naruto turned his attention to Negi as he pulled out the Class roll, peering over his shoulder to learn the name's of the girls they would be teaching. Naruto let out a whistle at the girls they would be teaching, almost every one reaching high on his hotness meter. Naruto continued his look before freezing at one picture, eyes widening at a little addition Takahata had added under her information.

Kaede Nagase, Member of the Strolling Club.... Ninja

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Takahata might have known about his past? Though he was sure Nagi had kept that information to himself like he had asked... still something could have slipped, Nagi DID have a big mouth after all. Once more Naruto was snapped from his thoughts as Negi had began entering the class, Naruto's eyes widening as he felt the attack, jumping forward and grabbing onto Negi before he was hit by the trap. Naruto next dodged the Wire set up to activate the pan above, bending back in mid air from the incoming arrows, before landing on his feet with a surprised Negi in hand.

Silence

"Um... I'm Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto introduced sheepishly, thinking he may have done a bit much.

"A-and I'm Negi Springfield", Negi spoke up with a nervous look to the girls in the class", For the next three terms... we'll be teaching you".

Silence

"Kya!", Roared among the girls, a moment later both boys had been swarmed by the girls and as Negi screamed out in surprise.... Naruto was content.

THIS was gonna be great.

* * *

A small first chapter, I used a lot of the text from Negima when it came to it, which will be happening quite a bit for a while. So you all know I WILL be adding OC's down the line, do to the fact Naruto needs someone on his level to deal with, but that won't be for a while now.

Also I was wondering which girls the readers would like to see with Naruto? Kaede I have already decided to add with Konoka being a maybe so let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

Naruto Harem Polls

Setsuna: 11 Votes

Mana: 8 Votes

Konoka and Eva: 6 Votes

Asuna: 5 Votes

Kazumi and Haruna: 4 Votes

Ako, Akira, Chachamaru, Chao, Ku Fei, Chizuru, and Yuna: 2 Votes

Makie, Sayo, Takane: 1 Vote

_

Negi Harem Polls

Nodoka, Yue, Makie: 2 votes

Haruna, Ku Fei, Ayaka, Chisame, Ako, Anya: 1 Votes

* * *

**Period T- Um, one and a half: Adjusting to Paradise!**

Naruto knew he should help, but he just couldn't, the sight before him just looking to funny for him to interfere unless he was asked for help. His dear adopted little brother... couldn't reach the chalk board and it made him wish he had brought a camera to take a picture, though he did notice a red haired girl smirking mischievously as she snapped a quick picture herself.

After they had freed themselves from the girls, Negi had explained to the class how long they'd be staying... which strangely lead to Asuna and a blond girl Ayaka fighting one each other for a good while.

"Sensei", Ayaka's voice spoke, catching Naruto's attention as she seemed to have pulled an expensive looking stepping stool out from no where", Please take this stepping stool".

Naruto wondered if the girl was a Shotacon... before once more cursing Negi for his luck with girls, though he noticed he was getting some looks himself. Naruto chuckled as the Class Representative continued to offer Negi help, before he felt the incoming projectile aimed for his head. With a quick move of his hand he caught what looked to be a piece of eraser... now why would someon- Another! One after one Naruto caught the pieces, hands moving so fast his attacker wouldn't be able to notice.

"How is he doing that?", Asuna muttered to herself, glaring at Naruto as he seemed to be looking around curiously.

"Hmm", another classmate mused with a wide smile on her face", Not bad de-gozaru".

* * *

"Ah, I'm so glad that's over", Negi sighed happily as he and Naruto made their way across the large Mahora campus. The poor boy had been manhandled outside of the class once again by Asuna as he had been talking to Takahata.

"You know... I think she's in love with Takamichi", Negi said to Naruto, who gave him a deadpan look.

".... Duh", Naruto replied, shaking his head", Took you long enough to notice".

"By the way... was she throwing stuff at you?", Negi asked curiously", I could of sworn I saw her".

"Yeah, she's a pretty nice shot", Naruto chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out the eraser pieces", Not sure why though, I kinda figured she hated you not me".

Both boys took a seat beside a large fountain, Negi pulling out his class roster as Naruto pulled his bag open, reaching in as a light puff of smoke rose from the bag, pulling out a hot bowl of Ramen happily.

"Her name is Kagurazaka Asuna", Negi spoke, Naruto looking to his adopted brother to see him reading over the class roster", She's the girl the principal told me to room with".

"Lucky you", Naruto couldn't help but tease, slurping up some ramen", Her and... Konoka? Anyways, just try not to piss red off, she's the type of girl to over react to simple things and punish you for it".

"I... don't think she'll even let me stay with her", Negi replied sheepishly, before gaining a playful look as he pulled out a marker, lightly doodling on Asuna's picture. Naruto sighed, shaking his head at Negi's work, his brother having merely drawn horns on her head, with the word Bully over her head", Take that!".

"Should have made her look like a bear", Naruto mused, gaining a confused look from Negi, before their attention moved to the sight of a purple haired girl moving down the nearby stairs, a large pile of books in her hands", She's... one of your student's right?".

"Um, yes", Negi replied, quickly looking over his roster", Number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka-san".

"Hm... she looks good for you", Naruto mused, earning a blush from Negi as Naruto gave him a playful smirk, before taking another slurp of his Ramen.

Negi looked ready to say something, before he noticed the girl slip, books flying in the air as she began to drop down. Naruto put his bowl down just as Negi drew forth his staff, Naruto jumping forward in case Negi didn't make it in time. Naruto quickly noticed Negi had been able to cast his spell, Naruto grabbing Nodoka from the air with a sigh, turning to give Negi a smirk as the smaller boy rushed over.

"Miyazaki-san!", Negi spoke, looking down at the girl as Naruto set her down softly", Are you okay?".

Naruto noticed the girl seemed to be out of it, letting out a sigh as there was a chance someone might have seen both of the- Naruto frowned, slowly turning his head and spotting the form of Asuna, staring at them both. Negi noticed as well, leading to a long and awkward silence.

"... TAG!", Naruto suddenly yelled, smacking Negi's back before suddenly rushing away", Your it!".

"N-NARUTO!", Negi yelled after Naruto, only to gained a fearful look as Asuna grabbed him.

* * *

Naruto sighed, proud of himself for thinking as quickly as he had, knowing Negi would be able to handle Asuna better then he could... maybe. Naruto shrugged, knowing he couldn't always be there to protect Negi, so letting Negi deal with a pissed off girl would be good for him in the long wrong.

"_YOU would know of course_", Kyuubi's voice mused, snapping Naruto from his thoughts",_ After all you let that man corrupt you into what you are today_".

"In my defense, there's a Vixen in my head that's just as bad", He shot back, smirking lightly", Still, if it wasn't for Nagi who knows how I would have dealt with living in this world".

"_True, plus it gave you a new way of learning magic_", Kyuubi mused",_ The magic of this world is quite different from the one from ours_".

Naruto nodded, before looking around the area he had run to, finding herself surrounded by a lot of tree's, once more wondering what was up with the school he and Negi had ended up in. Naruto mused to himself as he began heading back, before the next thing he knew he found his arms pinned to his side by a large chain.

"... Chain Shuriken?", He asked in confusion, before frowning", Shit!".

BOOM!

The shadowed form of his attacker dropped down from a nearby tree, smiling widely", Well", The narrowed eyed girl mused", Perhaps I over did that one a bit de-gozaru".

"Actually", Naruto spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder, smiling at the destroyed area", You took too long making it explode".

"Well I wasn't sure if you were what I thought you were", Kaede replied, not surprised to see Naruto as she turned her head to look to him, letting one of her eyes open up a bit in amusement", So, you do have Ninja training Naruto-bozo?".

"Well, only basic", Naruto replied, smirking as he moved back a bit from her", I never even got through the academy back home".

"... Academy?", Kaede asked, her eye returning to it's normal slit like appearance as she gained a confused look.

"Um... never mind", Naruto replied quickly, forgetting there's no way she could know", So, mind explaining why you attacked me out of the blue with an exploding chain shuriken".

"Well", Kaede replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head", I figured if you were as skilled as you appeared to be you'd be able to get away with the time I gave you to react de-gozaru... though if not I made sure to only put enough chakra to do mild damage".

"Uh-huh", Naruto replied with a smirk", So why so interested in me? Could it be I have a student admirer? You DO know it's not allowed for a teacher to date their students".

"Then it's a good thing your only an assistant teacher", Kaede replied, moving her face a bit closer to Naruto's, making him blush as he was not used to having the table turned on him, before Kaede pulled back with a laugh", But actually I was hoping you'd be up to sparring with me... though it seems I may have to give you a few pointers on ninja skills".

Naruto blinked, thinking the offer over before nodding", Alrighty then, but don't think I'm a push over just because of that", Naruto spoke.

"But of course", Kaede agreed, motioning for him to follow her", Now how about we get to the party?".

"... Party?".

* * *

"So, when you tried to wipe her memories away", Naruto repeated, looking dead pan at Negi after the younger boy explained how Asuna took the use of their skills", You instead destroyed her clothes".

"U-um... yes", Negi replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"... Who'd have thought my cute little brother could be such a pervert?", Naruto asked with mock sadness", Nekane would be ashamed!".

"N-no! That's not true!", Negi tried to protest, before frowning", Besides YOUR the one obsessed with girls".

"HOWEVER!", Naruto pointed out, taking a sip of the party punch", I have the ultimate excuse... Hormones!".

"... Right", Negi sighed, before looking around at the girls who had thrown him and Naruto the welcome party", Still, with a welcome like this I guess I was nervous for nothing".

"Told ya", Naruto chuckled, before looking to the purple haired girl from before as she walked up to Negi, offering the boy a book certificate for saving her before, making him pout as he had helped too. Naruto rose to his feet as Ayaka once more showed off her money by giving Negi a sculpture of his head, once more Naruto wondering if every girl in this school was insane to some degree.

"Naruto", Shizuna called to him, drawing his attention as she held out a piece of paper to him", The dean asked me to give you this, it's to let you know who you'll be staying with".

"Huh?", He asked in surprise", I'm surprised I'm being trusted to stay in the same room as the students, considering my age and what not".

"The dean trusts you", She merely replied, both him and her suddenly turning at the sight of Asuna rushing out of the room with Negi following close behind.

"... Why do I have a feeling he did another stupid thing?", Naruto sighed, putting the note away for now as he gave chase", Thanks Shizuna-sensei!".

Naruto sighed as he made his way after the two, walking as to give them time to talk out whatever was going on between them, after all it couldn't be that big of a thing could it?

"I love you"

Naruto froze, blushing at the sound of Asuna's voice echoing down the hall... sure he had heard wrong. Rushing a bit more he soon found both Asuna, who he found looked a LOT better to him with her hair down, about to kiss his innocent little brother. The mere shock of ending up in such a situation was too much for Naruto as he quickly moved to stop the kiss from happening.

Now, allow me to explain a few things, starting with the fact Naruto has gained some what of a big brother complex when it comes to situations like the above. Next when he's in such a state he is now where as aware of his surroundings. Why does this matter? Well he is standing near some stairs and is not paying attention to where he's stepping.

Cue the Naruto Uzumaki tumble, which leads to Negi noticing, which leads to Negi dodging, which leads to Asuna to surprised to doge.

Lips meet lips as Naruto crashes into Asuna.

Negi stares at the two with a heavy blush on his face as both have yet to pull away from the kiss. Naruto slowly pulled back from the kiss, his blush matching Negi's as Asuna stares up at him with a slowly growing pissed off expression.

SNAP!

All three turned to the stairs, spotting a few of the girls from class, including the Red head with the camera and miss Ayaka herself, who was glaring at Asuna with a blush.

"... Nagi so is gonna owe me", Naruto muttered to himself.

* * *

"Give me one reason not to kill you!", Asuna growled hatefully at Naruto as he, Negi, and the pissed off red head walked through the campus with Konoka.

"Back off!", Naruto threatened, holding a scared Negi up as a shield before Asuna", I have a child teacher and am NOT afraid to use him!".

"Calm down Asuna", Konoka giggled as she walked besides them", It was an accident after all".

"Yes!", Naruto stated, hugging Negi to him with mock tears", I was only wishing to stop that horrible girl from molesting my poor little brother!".

"I-I was not!", Asuna yelled at him with a blush", He was helping me practice confessing to Takahata-sensei!".

"... Ew!", Naruto grimaced", Your one of THOSE kinds of girls!".

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?", Asuna demanded, looking ready to attack him again, before calming down as Naruto held up Negi as his shield once more.

"... He can give detentions!", Naruto warned, causing Asuna to back down.

"Anyway Negi", Asuna spoke, looking to Negi after Naruto had set him down again", You may be smart and can use magic or whatever", Here she paused as Naruto lightly glared at Negi who looked nervous", But your still a kid... you think you can be a teacher in spite of that?".

As Negi frowned, Naruto was about to say something before he held himself back, knowing his little brother had to think this one out for himself. Nagi had asked Naruto to take care of Negi and stick close, which is what he planned to do no matter what Negi decided. Suddenly Asuna lightly shoved Negi, giving him a smile.

"Well I'm heading home", Asuna informed them both, before grabbing Negi", Now let's get going brat".

Negi seemed surprised by her words, before nodding with a smile", Th-thank you", Negi said, Asuna nodding with a shrug, though Naruto spotted a slight blush on her face.

"Hey Red!", Naruto called to Asuna, who turned to him curiously", you and Konoka-chan take care of him, kay?".

Asuna nodded with a smile as Konoka blushed at his words before nodding, the group heading off as Naruto let out a sigh, hoping everything went well enough with them. Naruto turned to leave before pausing as a thought came to him.

"... Should I have warned her of Negi's sleeping problem?", He wondered to himself, before smirking", She'll find out... Ah!", He suddenly mused, reaching into his pocket", Still gotta find out who I'm rooming with!".

Naruto pulled out the paper, looking it over curiously.

* * *

AHAHAHA! You won't be finding that out till next chapter! Anyways this time I wrote a bit more, expect next chapter to be quite longer. Anyways keep voting for your pairing choices, just to let you guys know I', only taking the top five to be along with Kaede in the harem.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

Naruto Harem Polls

Eva: 13 Votes

Mana: 12 Votes

Asuna: 11 Votes

Chachamaru and Kazumi: 7 Votes

Ku Fei: 6 Votes

Haruna: 5 Votes

Akira and Chao: 3 Votes

Ako, Chizuru, and Yuna: 2 Votes

Makie, Sayo, Takane, and Yue: 1 Vote

_

Negi Harem Poll

Nodoka and Yue: 6 Votes

Chisame, Ayaka, and Makie: 4 votes

Anya and Ako: 2 Votes

Haruna and Ku Fei: 1 Votes

NOTE: I have removed Setsuna and Konoka as they are now permanent for the Naruto Harem. I have done so do to Setsuna basically running the poll's and I originally was thinking about adding Konoka to the harem and with Setsuna in it I have finally relented. However, there are still four spots open for the Harem, even though I added Konoka into it. Also, the polls close by chapter six, meaning chapter five is the last chapter for voting.

-

Now to answer the Reviews!

Nasha Rei-kun: I plan on taking it slow in order to apply Naruto's relationship with the girls, though eventually it may pick up a bit do to certain parts that I don't think matter much.

RyumaOmega: Glad to know you enjoyed it, I worked hard on it. About the Harem voting problems I apologize as before I was gonna post I received another review for the votes and sorta rushed and messed up (If you look back on chapter 2 it's fixed btw). As for the Konoka thing I said I was thinking about adding her, which as you read above I have totally decided on it. Sorry if I confused you and I look forward to your next review... it's the longest I've ever gotten, lol.

-

Alrighty then! Let's get the next chapter a going!

* * *

**Period 2: Perverse Acts abound! Little Mage brother equals pain!**

_He stared down at the mounds of corpses, eyes wide at what he had done as he looked upon his shaking hand, the hand he had used to kill them. He heard his tenant speaking to him but couldn't make out the words, the mere fact he had killed all those people... was becoming too much._

_His gaze turned to the sight of an ANBU wearing a Dog mask, knowing now he was in trouble, the council would make him pay... and who knew what the old man would think!_

_He needed to get out of here! He nee-_

* * *

SPLASH!

"AH!", Naruto yelped, falling out of the bed, water covering his face as he blinked the tiredness from his eyes away, looking up at the person responsible for his now wet head.

"Better?", Kaede asked him with her usual smile, already in her school uniform", Seemed you were having quite the nightmare there de-gozaru".

"... Sorta", He replied with a yawn as he got out of the make shift bed he had set up the night before", Where's Setsuna-san?".

"She usually leaves early", Kaede replied, moving into the room's kitchen", Not quite sure what she does though".

Naruto nodded, grabbing his clothes for the day as he moved into the bathroom to change, making sure to lock it as he was quite sure Kaede might peek just to mess with him. He still didn't get her... but he found that made her more fun.

As for his other roommate, he was unsure what to make of her as she had already been in bed when he had entered the room the night before, though he hadn't really paid her any attention, the surprise of having Kaede as his roommate had surprised him quite a bit.

"Hey", Kaede said to him as Naruto walked out, the narrow eyed ninja girl cooking breakfast", After we eat would you be up for some jogging de-gozaru?".

"Sure", Naruto replied, taking a seat as he waited for the food to be finished, the nightmare gone from his thoughts... for now.

* * *

_"Takahata-sensei", Asune said with a blush, holding out a cup of warm tea to her "Secret" crush", I-I... made you some tea... it's really good"._

_"Huhu... this is a love potion isn't it?", He asked with a smile, taking the cup", There's no need for that"._

_"W-what do you mean?", Asuna stammered out, her blush increasing._

_"Because I've been in love with you for a long time now!", Her ex-teacher replied, pulling her close suddenly.. though she hadn't known he was so much shorter up close._

_"T-takahata-sensei", She said in surprise as he cupped her face, staring back into his blue eyes... wait! Blue!?_

_"How about a repeat Red?", Naruto asked as he pulled her close, planting a kiss on her lips._

/End Dream/

Asuna's eyes shot opened, finding herself hugging not the boy who had both stolen her first kiss and who had invaded her dreams, but said boys little brother.

"...KYAAAAAAAAAH!".

* * *

"What in the world was that?", A tired blond girl groaned as she rose from her bed, looking quite unhappy at being woken up so early in the morning.

"I do believe it was a girl screaming Master", The voice of her robotic maid replied.

"... Damn brats"

* * *

Naruto tiredly made his way to the school, having just finished with Kaede's "Jog" which was more of a game of "Try not to let the sharp kunai hit you... or blow you up" which he himself would usually deal with easily enough, only she had tricked him into wearing weights for the jog in the first place.

"So glad that's over", He sighed, having ditched the weights on his way to the school", That girl is either insane or enjoys messing with me".

Naruto paused as the stop walking light came on, cars passing in the street before him as he sighed, looking down at his watch to make sure he wasn't late. After a moment he noticed the person beside him, wearing a fancy black suit, white gloves, a top hat of all things, and even stranger then that was the smiling Opera mask planted on his face, plus a cane in his right hand.

"... Yo", Naruto greeted, only to blink as the strange teen knelt down, tossing a few bones onto the ground before standing back up.

"You'll die in seven days"

Awkward silence

"... Maybe".

"... Thanks?", Naruto replied sheepishly, noticing he could walk again", Bye!", He shouted, rushing off and leaving the weird teenager behind, wondering what was wrong with the people in this school.

"...", The Mask teen he left behind mused", Uzumaki Naruto is a strange one".

* * *

Naruto sighed as he made it to the school, looking forward to seeing if his lovable little brother survived the night, though he was sure Asuna was none too happy with Negi's sleeping problem... and if she WAS he would make sure it NEVER happened again.

"Good morning Negi-sensei", The voice of the blond Shota spoke, snapping Naruto's attention to her and his little brother", I'll lead you to the classroom if you'd like".

Big brother Naruto jumped into action, hugging his brother from behind", Aw, how nice of you", He said with a smile to her", Being so helpful to my baby bro".

"N-naruto!", Negi whined, hating when his brother treated him so, before smiling thankfully to Ayaka", Anyways, thank you Iincho-san".

"You can call me Ayaka, Negi-sensei", She replied with a blush as she smiled to him, leading the small group to the classroom", I hope you slept well".

Naruto mused to himself while staring at miss Shotacon, before he felt himself pulled into a choke hold", Why didn't you tell me about Negi!?", Asuna demanded angerly.

"... Ooooh", Naruto replied, apparently unaffected by her choke hole, acting innocently", I forgot all about that... did you enjoy the cuddling?".

Choke

"Hell no!", Asuna growled, Naruto actually starting to feel her choking.

"O-okay I'm sorry!", He gasped out, before being released", Your lucky I didn't have my Negi shield!".

Asuna glared once more as Konoka giggled, drawing Naruto's attention to the brown haired beauty", How did you sleep Konoka-chan?", Naruto asked with a smile.

"Very well", She replied, blushing at his suffix use", Well, till this morning when Asuna found Negi in her bed".

"I'm sorry my little brother caused you such pain", Naruto replied with a mock sigh", I'll make it up to you".

"Hey!", Asuna shouted at him, this time Naruto quickly ran behind Konoka", I'M the one who got molested in her sleep!".

"Back off or face my newest defense!", Naruto stated, Konoka giggling as he held her out", Konoka shield!".

"... Your a moron", Asuna stated simply before the group moved on.

"Hey!", Naruto pouted, letting Konoka go", It's one of the cutest shields I've got!".

"Oh you!", Konoka giggled again, this time whacking him lightly on the head with her mallet, Naruto still unsure where she hid it.

* * *

"Well? You learn anything about him?", The tanned beauty known to the class as Mana Tatsumiya asked the girl across from her, both ignoring their classmates around them.

"I didn't speak with him", Setsuna Sakurazaki replied with a frown, a sword of all things strapped to her side", However I sensed a lot of both Ki and Magic from him... as well as what could be Demonic energy but that seems sealed away".

"That rules out full demon at least", Mana mused, smiling softly", Still, this further proves he's not related fully to our new teacher, yet brings up more questions... what has Kaede said on the subject?".

"Only that we can trust him", Setsuna replied with a frown", I'm not sure though".

"Then we'll continue watching him for now", Mana replied with a shrug, moving back to her seat next to another tanned skin girl juggling", Hopefully he has nothing to do with our recent infestation".

Setsuna nodded, moving back to her own seat as their new teacher and assistant teacher entered the room, the sight of Naruto grabbing an eraser really quick before it landed on Negi's head, earning the frown's of a pair of pink haired twins.

"S-stand", Nodoka spoke, each of the girls standing in respect to their sensei as every class would", Bow".

"Good morning Sensei!", Each girl greeted.

"G-good morning", Negi Replied with a blush, as each of the girls bowed, Naruto taking a seat beside Negi's desk", You may take your seats".

As Negi started the lesson Naruto sighed, wishing he had brought a book or something, before smirking lightly as he reached to Negi's desk, pouring a bit of magical energy through a strange Pentagram like mark that suddenly appeared on his palm, a book popping out moments later as he pulled his hand back, making it seem like he pulled it from the desk.

_Thank you Mark of Nazo_, he mentally chuckled, quite aware of the looks a few of the students shot him real quick, _Quite a few magically aware ones hm?_

**Guess your suspicions were right then**, Kyuubi mused with a smirk in her voice,** Seems that quiet roommate of yours is too**.

_Explains a few things_, Naruto mused back, letting his eyes move to Setsuna quickly before returning to his book_, Though... her demon heritage may have something to do with it as well._

Naruto looked from his book curiously to the not surprising sight of Asuna looking ready to kill Negi for some reason, though after quick thinking Naruto smirked at the thought of her having trouble translating a book.

**Says the formed Sever year old who couldn't read ANYTHING**

Naruto quickly lost his smirk, pouting at his tenant's teasing of his former troubles, snapping back to the lesson as each of the students began listing things off Asuna was bad at, making Naruto himself frown a bit, remembering his own problems back home when it came to the school work of the academy.

"I told you NOT to get on my bad side!", Asuna growled as she grabbed Negi's collar, making Naruto ready to jump in before he heard the familiar sound of a sneeze coming on, causing him to smirk.

"3... 2...", He sighed, earning a few curious looks from some of the nearby girls", 1".

ACHOO!

Naruto allowed himself a blush as Asuna was once more stripped to her undergarments, this time taking the time to enjoy the sight before ducking back into his book, once more thanking the gods of ramen for blessing him and Negi with the chance of coming to this school... though with the look Asuna was sending Negi maybe they were just blessing himself?

* * *

"I've done something terrible to Asuna-san again", Negi whined from his spot as Naruto slurped happily at his ramen, both sitting near the fountain from the day before", She was glaring at me through the whole class!".

"Well you DID basically rip her clothes off in front of everyone", Naruto mused, chuckling as Negi became more depressed before patting Negi's head", Don't worry, she's the type to get angry quick but forgive just as quickly".

Negi smiled a bit at that", Negi-sensei!", A female voice called, both brothers turning in unison towards the voice, spotting three of the girls from Negi's class, including Nodoka, once more reminding Naruto of the shy girl that had played with him a few times back in his world.

"Sorry to bug you", A green haired girl with glasses said to Negi, Haruna if Naruto recalled correctly", It's just we have some questions about today's lesson".

"I'd be glad to help", Negi offered with a smile", Your Kiotome Haruna from seat 14 right?".

"Yep", The girl replied with a smirk, reminding Naruto with a shiver of the creepy snake lady he had accidentally pissed off one time", But it's not me who needs help, it's Nodoka here", She said, pushing the shy girl up.

Naruto blinked at the shy girls blush, wondering what was up... before realizing this girl was crushing on his little brother, most likely for the save they pulled the day before. Naruto sighed, wondering what it was with all these girls trying to get with his cute innocent little brother.

"Miyazaki-san", Negi suddenly said, smiling at the girl", You've changed your hair style haven't you? It suits you".

"Yep!", Haruna replied with a smirk, her and the other girl, Yue something Naruto recalled, pulling back more of the girls hair to show off her blushing face", Don't you think she looks cute? She's such a cute girl but always hides her face".

Naruto couldn't even blink before Nodoka was off, her friends chasing after her while apologizing to Negi",... All the girls here are insane", Naruto mused, before adding", In a good way", For some reason he couldn't fathom.

"... She didn't even ask her question", Negi mused, causing Naruto to sigh at how clueless his innocent minded little brother was", Though if only every one of my students was that behaved... when you compare her to Asuna-san".

"True", Naruto chuckled, before noticing Negi cooking something up",... That isn't what I think it is... is it?".

"Um... yes?", Negi replied, blinking innocently as he held the cooked up love potion in his hands.

"Was MY little brother about to hand out something as illegal as a love potion!?", Naruto demanded with a frown, Negi gaining a sheepish look",... I'm so PROUD!".

Naruto - Best/worst brother EVER.

* * *

"Asuna-san!", Negi called as he entered the classroom, Naruto chuckling at how excited his brother was.

"What do YOU want?", Asuna asked with a glare to Negi, Naruto ready to jump in the way should she try to manhandle Negi again.

"I finished it", Negi replied with a smile still on his face, holding out the vial", The love potion".

"I told you I didn't want it", She replied, getting to her feet and walking away, Negi giving chase as Naruto wondered what had changed her mind... though he himself knew such a thing wouldn't work on Takamichi if that was what she was going for.

"Hey Naruto", Konoka greeted as the blond sat down with her", Seems Negi's feeling better".

"Yeeep", Naruto replied with a smile to her", Kid's easy to upset but quick to make happy again, which I'm quite thankful for... sort of".

"I see", She giggled, before giving him a curious look", By the way, I heard your rooming with Setsuna".

"Um, yeah", He replied, curious as to her familiar tone with the girl", Her and Kaede-chan, why?".

"Well, we used to be close", Konoka replied with a sad smile", So... I was just wondering if you could try and make her open up again, I'm sure someone like you could get the old Setsuna back".

A bit surprised by the request, Naruto none the less nodded", Of course", Naruto replied", How could I refuse the request of such a lovely maiden?".

"Thank you", Konoka giggled at his words, before suddenly kissing his cheek", There's your reward".

Naruto's face became flushed as he felt the lips of his cheek, surprised he had received it, yet loving it at the same time", No problem", He managed to get out, Konoka only nodding with a smile.

"You drink it!"

Naruto froze at those words, slowly turning to the sight of Asuna shoving the love potion down Negi's throat, quickly jumping to his feet and charging forward.

Naruto, Big brother assault mode activate!

"Baka Red!", Naruto shouted as he pulled the vial from Negi's mouth, frowning at the sight of it all missing, unaware he had used one of Asuna's actual titles.

"What?", She shot back, flushing at the name he had used for her", It's not like it'll actually work! HE made it after all".

"Um... it doesn't seem to be working", Negi mused with a frown, making Naruto blink.

"... you were always kinda bad at brewing potions", Naruto mused, though his "Big brother" senses were still tingling.

"Negi-kun!", The voice of Konoka spoke, Naruto turning in shock to find the girl hugging Negi from behind", I never noticed how cute you were!".

_Ah crap,_ Naruto mentally sighed, _here we go_.

"K-konaka-san!", Ayaka demanded as she jumped to her feet with an angry blush", What in the world do you think your doing!?".

"But look how cute he is!", Konoka giggled, turning Negi towards Ayaka.

"Doing such things to a teacher is not allowed! furthermore...", Ayaka paused, before suddenly kneeling before Negi and pulling a bunch of flowers out of no where", Please accept these flowers Negi-sensei!".

Misa, Modoka, and Sakurako suddenly each jumped onto Negi, each one offering him gifts before suddenly starting to remove his clothes.

"That's it!", Naruto stated, charging forwards to grab Negi, pulling his brother free from the girls grip , tossing Negi over his shoulder before running off", Running time!".

"Asuna help!", Negi yelled out as both him and Naruto were chased by the three cheer leaders... which led to Naruto wondering how he could ever find himself RUNNING from CHEERLEADERS!?

"Negi-sensei!", The girls screamed out, Naruto noticing Konoka closing in on them wearing roller blades of all things before he picked up his speed, turning down a hall to lose them, before spotting Nodoka.

"Here! Hide him!", Naruto called, tossing Negi to Nodoka before turning around and rushing back to see if the girls had calmed down any, only to run into Asuna.

"Where'd your brat of a brother go?", She asked, actually looking worried which surprised Naruto.

"I had Nodoka-san hide him", Naruto replied.... before realizing he had just tossed Negi over to another girl", Um... one second", He said, before rushing off, Asuna giving chase behind him.

After a bit the sound of crashing hit his ears as he moved towards it, a while later finding a set of doors that were locked. He could hear Negi inside and was about ready to kick in the doors when Asuna suddenly did it for him, revealing Nodoka straddling his little brother, about to kiss him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?", Asuna demanded, surprising both Negi and Nodoka, the force of her kick having knocked the poor shy girl out",... It even got Honya-chan?".

"... Honya-chan?", Naruto couldn't help but ask, before moving to Negi", Your lips still virgin?".

"W-what!?", Negi asked with a heavy blush.

"Y'know", Asuna sighed as she lifted up the unconscious Nodoka in her arms", Your nothing but trouble".

"Amen", Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"Boooooored", Naruto whined, walking back to his dorm room, after leaving Negi and Asuna behind", Who'd have thought the great Naruto would find himself bored without having his cute innocent little brother around?".

Naturo grumbled the rest of the way, knocking first on the door as Kaede had asked him before opening it, revealing the narrow eyed Kunouchi, who smiled towards him.

"How was your day dear?", She asked playfully, making Naruto blush a bit by her tone.

"Tiring", He sighed, moving onto his bed, lying on his back", My little brother just attracts WAY too much trouble".

Kaede giggled as she moved to the kitchen, apparently making dinner. After a moment Naruto jumped to his feet to join her, deciding to make himself useful at least.

"When will Setsuna-san be getting back?", He asked, remembering his promise to Konoka... and the kiss.

"Most likely in a bit", Kaede replied, cooking rice for the meal", She stays out pretty late sometimes though".

"I see", Naruto replied, thinking to himself", Where exactly? I don't mind going to get her".

"Usually near the Tatsumiya shrine", Kaede replied, giving him a sly smirk", Why so interested?".

"No reason", He replied with a shrug", I was just thinking of grabbing her so we could all eat together".

"Sure", she giggled, before nodding", Go ahead, I've got everything here handled".

"Thanks Kaede-chan", He replied, rushing out the door", Be back in a bit".

As he left Kaede found herself blushing at the suffix he had used",... Perhaps I should make something special this time", She mused to herself, wondering what kind of desserts Naruto may like.

* * *

Naruto had rushed to the forest around the shrine, but had felt no presence of Setsuna or the girl called Mana, making him start to head back. After a bit he had soon felt them, as well as every other girl in the class AND Negi, making him enter big brother mode as he rushed to the location, finding a quite large building.

Wondering why they were all in he poked his head inside to make sure his brother wasn't being assaulted.

A few seconds later he would be thrown back by the biggest Nose bleeds he had ever had.

K.O.! Naked Girls in bath win!

* * *

"I see", Kaede giggled as Naruto finished cleaning the blood from his nose", And here I was thinking you wanted to see us all bathing".

"No!", Naruto shot back, blushing as he recalled the wonder he had seen", besides, what were you doing there? I thought you were cooking".

"Well", Kaede replied, finishing up the food", I had some time to kill while the food cooked so I figured I'd get my bath out of the way de-gozaru".

"Ah... and you couldn't tell me that Setsuna would have ended up there because?", He questioned, the sound of the door opened reaching his ears as he turned.

"Because she didn't know I'd be there either", Setsuna replied as she entered, slipping her shoes off as Naruto took notice of the sword she had", Forgive me for not being able to introduce myself last night Uzumaki-sensei, I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki".

"Nice to meet ya", Naruto replied with a large smile", Though you can go ahead and just call me Naruto when we're not in class".

Setsuna seemed a bit surprised at this for a moment before nodding", Alright then... Naruto", She replied, seeming a bit nervous at using just his name", Um... why was it you were looking for me?".

"Well I figured since we'd be rooming together", He began to explain", that we should all eat together and get to know one another".

"I see", She replied, taking a seat across from him as Kaede served their dinner", Then might I ask a question Naruto?".

"Of course", He replied, taking a bite of his food.

"Why were you at the bath house?", She asked plainly.

Naruto was unable to stop himself from choking on his food at the question, Kaede laughing as she took a seat, Setsuna quickly moving over to help him stop choking.

* * *

"2-A's Baka rangers assembled!".

Naruto couldn't help but blink at the five girls in front of him and Negi, Kaede including surprisingly enough, as each were apparently the bottoms five of their class in test scores. The night before Kaede had explained to him about the classes while they had eaten, Naruto quite happy as he had gotten Setsuna to be some what less stiff around him, though she returned to her facade of having no emotions in class. He was unsure why but he was sure he'd be able to get it from her eventually.

"Who's a Baka Ranger!?", Asuna demanded, Naruto having laughed at learning she was the lowest of all of them before he had been hit.

There was Asuna, dubbed Baka Red (Which had made him laugh harder), A Chinese girl name Ku Fei, Baka Yellow, a pink haired girl named Makie, Baka Pink, Kaede of course, Baka Blue, and lastly Nodoka's friend Yue, Baka Black.

"You are", Naruto chuckled, Asuna looking ready to hit him again before he grabbed Negi, once more using his little brother as a shield", Beware the Negi shield!".

"Anyways, So what if I can't study!?", Asuna replied, glaring at Naruto still as the blond let his little brother go", This is an elevator school anyways, it's not like I can't go to high school".

"But Asuna-san", Negi said with a smile that reminded the red haired girl of Naruto's strangely enough", What would Takamichi think if he heard how bad your English grades were?".

"Negi!", Naruto began, wiping his eyes of tears", I'm so proud of you! Manipulating Red like that!".

"You shut up!", Asuna growled at Naruto, who looked ready to grab Negi again, before she frowned", Fine, I'll do the stupid work".

Naruto allowed himself to get comfortable, figuring this would take a while, resting back as he shut his eyes, deciding to get a bit of sleep in.

* * *

Naruto woke up, finding himself still in the classroom alone... the night sky showing outside, making him wonder why everyone had left him in the classroom without waking him up. As he jumped to his feet he suddenly heard snoring, causing him to blink as he couldn't see anyone, before sending some of Kyuubi's chakra to his eyes, spotting the sleeping form of a white haired girl in an old styled blue girls uniform.

"Um... wake up Ghost-chan", He said, lightly trying to shake her but finding his hand going through her instead, before the ghost girl tiredly looked up at him.

"Huh?", She asked, now opened red eyes looking at at Naruto", Can you... see me?".

"Yeeep", Naruto replied with a smile, only to shiver as she passed through him, having been trying to hug him before she sighed.

"Darn", She whined, looking to him with a sad expression before he smiled at her, making her smile back", I'm Sayo Aisaka, it's nice to finally meet you Sensei".

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki", He replied with a chuckle", and, just call me Naruto okay?".

"Alright", she replied, looking ready to cry at finally having someone able to see her.

* * *

Another chapter done! Expect the next one to include the great Dodge ball battle, lol. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Also! Recently a friend of mine has been telling me to up the pairings for Naruto up to ten girls, so I was wondering what my readers thought, should I give the blond more love or stick with the number of pairings I've already set?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

Naruto Harem Polls

Eva: 22 Votes

Mana: 19 Votes

Asuna: 14 Votes

Chachamaru: 12 Votes

Kazumi and Ku Fei: 10 Votes

Haruna: 8 Votes

Akira, Ako, Sayo, Yuna, and Chao: 4 Votes

Takane and Chizuru: 3 Votes

Makie, Theodora, Yue, Chachazero, and the Cheerleaders: 1 Vote

_

Negi Harem Poll

Nodoka: 11 Votes

Yue: 9 Votes

Chisame and Ayaka: 7 Votes

Makie: 5 votes

Anya and Ako: 3 Votes

Haruna, Asuna, and Ku Fei: 1 Votes

BTW, do to the reviewers most replied it would be better to stick to the lower amount of girls, so I will NOT be raising the pairing amount. ALSO, I should let you guys also know that Negi himself will be paired with only four girls.

So far it seems the pairings are shifting on the lower levels, while up above Eva still rules the polls with Mana right behind. REMEMBER, only the top four girls will be going... however in the case of ties between two girls I will allow the extra, however should more then two be tied I will run a poll to see which of the girls is preferred. Now! Let's respond to some reviews!

Aggura of Darkness: Glad your enjoying my story and I enjoyed your input, as for your OC I would have to look at it first before deciding whether to add it or not. I have this story already mostly planned out so depending on if your OC will fit will be my decision breaker.

RyumaOmega: About the misspelled words I went back and fixed the chapter a bit, thanks for letting me know. As for Naruto's use of human shields expect more of those to come as it'll be a common occurrence, lol. The Mysterious Person, or MP for short, is OBVIOUSLY not an OC that will cause quite a few problems for Naruto.... Maybe. Also, your review actually made me want to complete this chapter before I updated my other fic so thanks, lol.

Raidentensho: Hm... you may be onto something there, I'll have to thing about it.

Random111: Kaede isn't in the voting because she is already part of the Harem, lol. Meaning no matter what the votes go she's in.

Vongola Decimo: Yes, Naruto will be meeting with that blond soon enough, lol. As for how far I plan on taking this? I plan on taking it as far along the Negima manga story line as I can, well as long as people enjoy my story anyways, that's what makes this all worth while. Thank you for the review as the one previous to this was bugging me and I hope you continue to read.

Alrighty, let's get to the part you've all been waiting for!

Dodge Ball!

* * *

**Period 3: Dodge Ball Throw Down! Part's One and Two!**

Naruto awoke with a groan, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he moved out of his bed to his feet, spotting Kaede already up and about in the kitchen making breakfast once again, her usual serene smile adorning her face. Letting out a yawn Naruto lifted himself up, clad only in a tank top and boxers, he zombie walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Naruto-chan", Kaede called to him with a giggle", I wouldn't do that de-gozaru".

"Yeah yeah", He replied tiredly as he ignored the warning, opening the door to the bathroom, before finding himself staring at the very naked form of Setsuna, who was staring at him wide eyed, an angry and embarrassed blush on her face, which increased as his gaze ran up and down her with tired eyes that slowly grew awake.

"... Morning?", He offered, as Setsuna seemed to pull her sword out from nothingness.

Kaede giggled as Naruto ran out, being chased around the room by a very unhappy swordswoman.

* * *

"Ichi... Nii... San... Yon"

"Ichi... Nii... San... Yon"

People continued walking past the strange sight, wondering if the strange boy was alright in the head, the said boy being the strange masked boy Naruto had ran into two days prior.

"Ichi... Nii... San... Yon...", He continued to repeat, each time he finished tossing a few bones onto the ground, stare at them for a second, before picking them up only to do so again.

Tap tap

He froze, slowly turning to meet the face of the strange juggling girl that sat besides Mana in class, blank fake face to blank face. A moment of silence followed before she suddenly knelt with him, picked up the bones, mentally counted four seconds, before tossing them a bit softer then he had.

"... Ah", The Masked boy spoke, staring at the bones before looking to the girl, who nodded softly to him before standing up and walking away"... Thank you!",he called to her, a blush seeming to seep through his mask as he watched her leave... before picking up the bones once more.

"Ichi... Nii... San... Yon".

* * *

It was almost time for P.E. for the girls of Negi's home room class, four girls in passing the time by playing with a volley ball, though they were merely bouncing it back and forth between each other.

Student Number 2: Yuna Akashi, Student Number 5: Ako Izumi, Student Number 6: Akira Okochi, and finally Student Number 16: Makie Sasaki... also known as Baka Pink.

"Hey", Makie spoke as she lightly head butted the ball with a smile", It's been about Five days since Negi-kun and Naruto-kun arrived right, what do you guys think of them so far?".

"Negi-Bozu's not bad, being cute and all", Akira mused, lightly hitting the ball over to Yuna", Naruto-san however seems more childish then Negi-Bozu".

"Well Negi-kun's really giving his best at the whole teaching thing", Yuna put in as she hit the ball to Ako, before blushing with a smile", and who cares if Naruto-kun's a bit childish, I think it's cute".

"But still, next year is exam year after all, is okay to rely on a child teacher?", Ako asked with a worried look as she caught the ball", Even with Naruto-sensei to help, he's young too".

"So what?", Yuna asked with a giggle at Ako's worried look", This school's an escalator till University!".

"Though then again, Negi-kun IS only a kid, there's certain things we can't talk to him about like we could with Takahata-sensei", Makie giggled with a blush.

"Though", Yuna had to put in with a teasing smile to Makie as she hit the ball to her", We COULD ask Naruto-kun".

Makie blushed at the thought, missing the ball as it hit the feet of a group of girls, Makie rushing over to grab it only to notice who the girls were.

* * *

"Um... Naruto", Negi had to ask, looking worriedly at his older brother", Um... are you okay? What happened?".

"To answer your first question, of course I am", Naruto replied, a few cuts adorning his face as she did his best to smile", As for the second question... never peek of chicks with swords".

"... I'd think that one was obvious"

"Shut up"

"Negi-sensei!", Came from the door's of the teachers lounge, making both brothers turn to see both Ako and Makie running in with tears in their eyes.

"What is it?", Negi asked worriedly, jumping out of his chair.

"There's a fight on school grounds", Ako replied, a bandage now adorning her forehead.

"Take a look!", Makie cried out, showing a large bruise on her hand, that made Naruto frown with a glare, rushing out past the girls.

"Who would do this?", Negi asked, before noticing Naruto rushing out", W-wait Naruto!".

* * *

"Take this! Senior Student attack!".

Akira let out a yelp of pain as the ball hit her stomach, knocking her over as Yuna looked worriedly to her friend, sending a glare at the group of High school girls laughing at both her and Akira, the attacker being the apparent leader of them all.

"Hehehe, got the idea now?", The black haired leader, who went by the name of Eiko, asked with a smirk to both girls", You middle school girls are babies compared to us senior's!".

"Now that you understand", She continued, suddenly grabbing Yuna's collar and shoving the black haired girl back", Get out of our way!".

Yuna shut her eyes as she got ready to hit the black top, before feeling hands catch her shoulders from behind, the feel of something firm against her back. Opening her eyes she found herself no where near the ground, before she turned to see who was holding her, only to blush.

"N-naruto-sensei", She stuttered out, staring back at the blond assistant teacher who flashed her a smile which made her blush increase", U-um!".

"Don't worry, I already know", He replied as he set her onto her feet, turning his gaze to the high school girls with a frown", You know it's unbecoming of senior's to treat their underclassmen so horribly".

"Hey! You people stop!", Negi's voice called, making everyone turn to see the child teacher rushing over to them, waving his arms out.

"N-negi-bozu!", Akira said in surprise, Naruto sighing as he put his hands away from Yuna's shoulders and making her frown at the loss.

"Whose picking on the students in my class?", Negi demanded, making Naruto smirk at his brother's bravery", P-picking on others isn't nice! I'm a teacher and I'm going to get mad!", He finished.

"... Lame", Naruto sighed, looking depressed at his brothers pathetic display of his teaching skill", Just... lame Negi".

"B-but Naruto", Negi began to protest with a frown, before both brothers froze, feeling the heated gazes of the high school girls on them both, both slowly turning their heads before the attack was sprung.

"Kya!", All the girls squealed out, swarming the brothers as they hugged and cuddled onto them", Their so cute!".

"P-please stop!", Negi begged as the hands swarmed onto him, Naruto's face as red as a tomato as he did his best not to react to the mass amount of hands touching his teenage hormone driven body.

_"Think un-sexy thoughts!"_ Naruto repeated over and over in his head, eyes shooting wide as he felt a hand go a little to low, praying to anyone out there to save him before he and Negi were killed!

"Cut it out you old hags!", A familiar voice shouted, the sound of a ball making contacting with the back of the lead High school girls head reaching the brothers ears as they opened their eyes to view their savior.

"A-asuna-san!? Iincho!?", Negi shouted in surprise at seeing both girls actually working together to save him and Naruto.

"Red! you DO care!", Naruto called to Asuna with a stream of tears running down from his eyes", You save me and I'll let you get those kisses you've been dying to get!".

"Y-you shut it!", Asuna growled hatefully at Naruto, blushing a bit as she recalled her dream from a few nights ago, while Ayaka merely smirked at Asuna before turning her attention to the matter at hand.

"This place has always been used by class 2-A", Ayaka informed the high schoolers with a smile", May we ask that you "Old" ladies vacate the premises".

"W-what did you call us!?", One of the high school girls demanded, each one glaring at the two girls, a few not even noticing the fact instead of Naruto they were now holding a large stuffed version of the blond.

"Anyways! you guys better get out of here!", Asuna stated with a glare to the older girls, arms crossing over her chest", Just because your older doesn't give you the right to push us around".

"You talk big, but your just kids", One of the other high school girls spoke with a smirk, before turning to Eiko", Their Kagurazaka Asuna and Yukihiro Ayaka, only middle schoolers but their both quite well known".

"You should listen to your sempai's", Eiko spoke to Asuna, a smirk returning to her face", Kids like you should go and play in a corner".

"What's more", She continued, suddenly pulling Negi into a hug, though still looking to both girls as she suddenly planted a kiss on the blushing ten years old's cheek", Is it not unfair you have two young cuties in your class?".

Ayaka looked ready to kill all the girls before Negi too seemed to disappear, a stuffed version taking his place, surprising both groups of girls before Naruto suddenly dropped form a tree, Negi on his back.

"Hu-wah!", Naruto shouted, letting Negi drop from his back as he stood in some strange Kabuki pose", Naruto Uzumaki! Master escape artist!".

"Get them!", The High school girls shouted, suddenly charging at the boys, startling both before the other middle school girls got in the way, middle schoolers and high schoolers battling it out.

"... I love this school", Naruto sighed happily as Negi seemed to be playing crowd control, while Naruto slowly moved over towards where Asuna was currently going at it with Eiko", Ultimate cat fight".

"That's enough!", the voice of Takamichi Takahata spoke, lightly taking hold of Asuna and Ayaka from the back, pulling them behind him with a smile, Asuna blushing at the sight of him", I don't approve of fighting amongst girls you know... especially students".

"Y-yes sir!", Asuna stammered out, Ayaka nodding with a frown as their old teacher let both of them go.

"Sorry for the behavior of my former students", Takahata said with a smile to the high school girls, who had paused their own attack", However, shouldn't you act a more mature towards the Middle schoolers?".

"Y-yes sir", Eiko replied, all the seniors holding their head's a bit lower.

"Now now Takamichi", Naruto poked in, drawing the older man's gaze", You shouldn't be so hard on Negi's students, they were only trying to protect their teacher after all".

"True", Takahata replied with a frown", But there are betters ways then violence".

"I suppose", Naruto replied with a frown himself, eyes some what darker", However most of the time words won't do a thing".

By then the high school girls had moved on, sending Asuna and Ayaka one more glare before they left the area, Both girls glaring back. Naruto sighed before looking to Negi, seeing his brother frowning with a depressed slump.

"... oh Negi", Naruto sighed, shaking is head as he moved over to his younger brother.

* * *

"Takahata-sensei sure was cool back there, don't you think?", Ako asked the other girls as she removed her shirt, P.E. now starting for the girls of 2-A.

"Hey! Don't forget Naruto-kun", Yuna put in with a smile, blushing as she recalled the feel of his hands and chest", He was doing well until those girls swarmed him".

"Did something happen?", Konoka asked Asuna curiously from where they were changing.

"We got in a fight with the Seniors", Asuna replied with a frown, pulling her P.E. shirt over her head.

"Again?", Fumika Narutaki, one of the pink haired lolita twins of 2-A asked with a frown, her sister Fuuka jumping in with a smirk", Hope you beat them up!", Fuuka put in.

"But Negi-kun was a bit pathetic back there, don't you think?", Yuna continued as she slipped her P.E. shorts on.

"Well, he IS only ten years old", Makie said with a smile, finished dressing herself", There's really no helping it".

"What's with you girls!?", Ayaka demanded, glaring at the gossiping girls", Making fun of Negi-sensei like that!".

"Eh?, But it's true", Ako said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as the other girls nodded in agreement", After all it's almost the end of the term exams, so a teacher you can actually discuss things with would be... you know".

"Yeah, I want someone whose Cute AND dependable", Yuna put in, blushing a bit as a certain blond came to mind.

"Hey! Come on you guys", Asuna called to them as she walked out of the changing rooms", It's volley ball today so let's get to it".

The girls all ceased their talks, moving onto the roof where they usually had P.E., some still whispering to each other as they did. When they reached the top however, they found the high school girls from before already there, holding both Negi and Naruto captive, Negi seeming distressed while Naruto just seemed to be frowning.

"Well, seems we meet again", Eiko said with a smirk, holding a volley ball in her hands", What a coincidence".

"What are you old hags doing here!?", Asuna demanded with a glare.

"We had some free time", Eiko replied with a giggle", What about you girls?".

"Volley ball", Asuna replied, before noticing the captives", W-what are you two doing here!?".

"U-um Their P.E. teacher didn't come in so I had to take over", Negi whined out, being hugged from behind by a few of the older girls.

"... I told you I was your guys sub for P.E.", Naruto said with a pout", You never listen to what I have to say".

"Shut it!", Asuna growled at the blond who merely pouted more", Anyways everyone knows there's a court right next to the high school dorm! Yet you still come to OUR roof?".

"So what? Is that all you BABIES have to say?", Eiko mocked, before war once more seemed ready to occur.

Naruto looked to Negi, seeing the boy trying to find a way to deal with the problem happening around them. He knew he could deal with the situation easily enough, but he had seen how Negi had reacted earlier, so this time it was all Negi. After all, Naruto mused with a small smile, can't always be there for him. Suddenly Naruto noticed the signs of a Negi super sneeze coming on.

"Um, you girls might wanna hold your your skirts", He warned the two holding him, both turning to him curiously", 3... 2... 1!".

"ACHOO!".

Once again Naruto watched the skirt fly, holding back a smirk at for the first time witnessing High school panties, thanking the gods for granting him such a wonderful little brother, before her felt the mental kick from his tenant.

"Asuna-san", Negi said, both brothers freed from his super sneeze as Naruto lightly dusted himself off", No matter what your dispute is violence is wrong".

The girls of 2-A stared at their young teacher, surprised at how wise he sounded, Ayaka blushing in embarrassment. Naruto took a moment to wonder if the blond girl really did like his little brother or if she plain liked any little kid.

"How about this?", Negi suddenly suggested", We'll have a sporting contest between both classes to settle this dispute?".

"Ah, nice idea there", Naruto commented, sending Negi a smirk, Negi blushing a bit with a smile at the praise.

"Agreed", Eiko spoke with a smirk, the high schoolers having recovered from the showing of their panties", If we lose we'll leave the courts and never bother you all again".

"E-even if you say that our age's and body types are totally different!", Ako protested, earning a few nods from the other girls.

"You have a point there... then how about this?", Eiko replied with a smirk", We'll give you a handicap, we'll play dodge ball instead of volley ball, We have eleven girls and you can have twenty two, sound good?".

"... Wait", Naruto said, thinking over the offer before Asuna interrupted him, accepting the terms as he groaned", Thinking is NOT her strong point".

"Huh?", Negi asked in confusion, not understanding his brother's point as both boys were suddenly grabbed hold of.

"However, if WE win", the girl continued, hugging a blushing Naruto to her chest", We get both of these teacher's for ourselves!".

"W-WHAT!?", Ayaka demanded, scaring a few of the girls near her.

"... I blame you", Naruto stated simply, looking to Negi with a sigh.

* * *

"Go! Go!", The three Cheerleaders of Class 2-a cheered on, the forms of a few other girls on the side lines sitting behind them.

"Aren't we going to help?", Mana asked Setsuna curiously, the swordswoman merely frowning from her spot", Not that I care either way".

"It's pointless", Setsuna replied, only to frown more as Kaede laughed from the other side of her.

"Still mad about this morning Setsuna-san?", Kaede asked with her usual smile on her face, Setsuna flinching at the reminder.

"... Do I want to know?", Mana asked, gaining a small smirk as Setsuna's face flushed.

"No!", Setsuna said simply, glaring at Kaede for bringing it up in the first place.

Nearby sat the a strange pair, the first girl having long light green hair and strange large ear assortments poking out of her hair, an emotionless expression on her face. Sitting next to her was what would appear to be a blond ten year old girl, though her school uniform spoke differently, her green haired companion wearing a track outfit.

"So... that's him then?", The blond asked with a frown, an English accent obvious in her voice as she spoke, both eyes locked onto Naruto", He doesn't look anything like him".

"My research into his past brought up nothing master", The green haired girl spoke, the same accent in her own voice", However I did locate adoption papers for him, signed by a Nekane Springfield".

"So he's adopted", the younger girl said with a smirk growing on her face", That explains why he feels different from the boy... you think you can deal with him if he gets in the way?".

"I will do as you ask as always Master", the green haired girl replied", Naruto Springfield will not get in your way".

"I expected nothing less Chachamaru", The younger girl said with a dark snicker.

"... Should we not be playing too Master?"

"... No".

Further back the form of Zazie Rainyday continued to juggle, seeming to be in her own world as the game of dodge ball began as a Crow landed on her shoulder, though she didn't seem to notice.

* * *

"W-why am I playing!?", Negi asked worriedly, pointing at Naruto who was decked out in a referee outfit, complete with a whistle he seemed to be enjoying WAY too much", Your a MUCH better athlete then me!".

"Now now", Naruto spoke up with a large smile", These are YOUR students and this is YOUR plan, so it's only right that your involved, plus you need to get some muscle on you anyways and nothing does the body better then exercise!".

"W-well", Negi replied with a frown, before gaining a determined look and nodding", Alright! I'll do it".

"There you go", Naruto cheered, before lightly pushing him over with the rest of team 2-A", also if you lose I will rain so much doom onto you".

"Wha?", Negi asked as he entered the court, looking to Naruto as the game started.

POW!

"Ouchies", Naruto winced as the ball hit Negi", That's gonna hurt".

"Damn brat!", Asuna shouted as Negi dropped, catching the ball before it hit the ground, saving Negi from being out, before throwing the ball at one of the high school girls", Stop being a liability!".

The ball hit one of the older girls, taking her out", Nice one Asuna!", The cheerleaders on the side lines cheered.

"Alright!", Ayaka said with a smirk, Naruto swearing he could see flames in her eyes," Let's get this fight over and done with!".

"Yeah!", Asuna agreed, glaring at their opponents as she stretched her throwing arm.

"I-It's not supposed to be a fight!", Negi butted in, things not going as he had hoped.

"One out for the High School girls", Naruto called out, motioning for the score keeper to take one off", Ten members left!".

Naruto sighed to himself as he leaned back in the chair he was provided with, watching 2-A bragging over their winning points", I hope they figure it out soon enough", He mused, looking to the other team, Eiko holding the ball with a smirk",... Is she channeling Ki into that thing?".

"Ultimate Death Blow Technique!", She shouted, throwing the ball of pain as hard as she could at the now scrambling forms of 2-A, who sadly were bumping into each other do to their large number, taking out three of their numbers with the single throw as it bounced from person to person before flying back into the hands of it's thrower.

"Three out for the Middle School girls", Naruto called and before he could blink Four more were out",... make that seven out".

"How about you guys keep your eyes on the ball!", Ayaka growled at the girls who had been taken out, each one looking sheepish as they left the field.

"We can't move like this", Asakura Kazumi spoke in their defense, having been one of the girls to be taken out", It's too crowded".

"Crap!", Asuna shouted, realizing their large numbers were more of a problem then a handicap, Naruto merely sighing from his seat , earning Asuna's heated glare", You KNEW!".

"YOU agreed before I could warn you", He merely shot back, Asuna looking ready to beat him to a pulp", Referee! You can't hit the Ref!".

"Took you brats long enough to figure it out", Eiko snickered as she tossed the ball in her hand up and down", If you all cluster up like a bunch of monkeys we can easily take you out!".

"Everyone spread out!", Asuna called to her team, everyone of them scrambling to do so as the next throw came, hitting the small Fumika in the back of the head, taking her out of the game.

"Your next!", The older girl laughed, throwing the ball at the form of a scared Nodoka, the ball about to hit before Asuna jumped in the way, catching it with a single hand.

"Th-thank you Asuna-san", Nodoka said with a relieved smile to the red head.

"You alright?", She asked the shy girl, though still looking to the other team.

"Thank goodness for Asuna's Baka power", a few of the girls sighed out as Asuna chucked the ball back... only for it to be easily caught by the enemy leader.

"Asuna-san threw it at full Baka power and she caught it with one hand!", Negi shouted in surprise, only for Asuna to send a glare his way.

"Enough with the Baka Power!", She growled.

"Your group never had a chance against us in the first place!", Eiko laughed mockingly", Behold our true identities!".

Naruto blinked in curiosity before he noticed the girl about to rip their uniforms off", Negi shut your eyes!", He shouted to his younger brother who seemed confused.

Luckily it seemed the girls had gym clothes under their uniforms", Kantou Regional Dodgeball Tournament Championship Team!", The High school girls shouted together.

Silence

"Um... not that I have anything against you all", Naruto had to say, Negi currently in awe as his students seemed to be whispering to one another in a huddle", But aren't you guys a bit too old to be playing Dodgeball?".

"Yeah", Each of the 2-A girls agreed.

"Sh-shut up! Who asked you guys anyways!?", Eiko with an angry blush, before looking to two of the other high schoolers", Triangle Attack!".

"Did they just say Triangle attack?", Naruto couldn't help but ask, wondering if the older girls were just as crazy as the one's he had to deal with.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei", Ayaka said to the worried looking teacher with a smile", I will lead the defense".

The high schoolers attacked, the strange throw bouncing between the three girls before it finally hit Ayaka in the face, making Naruto wince. However he noticed the hit would have hit Negi if she hadn't have been there... brownie point to her.

One after the other team 2-A lost more girls, until the score was eleven for them with ten still on the high school team. Even with the strange name, the Triangle Attack was quite useful Naruto mused, each throw would increase the speed as the next girl bounced it to the next one.

"They caught up to our handicap", Ako pointed out with a frown, referring to the score worriedly.

"At this rate we might lose", Makie followed with, just as worried.

"Seems all you babies have left are the slowpokes and the little kiddies", Eiko mocked, eyes locking onto Asuna", So I guess that makes you the next target!".

Eiko tossed the ball to a team mate who hit it high into the air, Eiko jumping up besides it as the sunlight blocked Asuna's vision", Oooo, nice", Naruto commented, suddenly wearing sunglasses to watch as Eiko spiked the ball down, it hitting Asuna hard, knocking her over.

"Asuna's out!", Makie yelled with a freaked out look, their team's chances having dropped to nothing.

"Again!", Eiko shouted, the ball having shot back towards her as she landed, throwing it once more at the fallen Asuna... only for Naruto to grab it with a single hand, surprising both sides as he had been no where near Asuna before.

"She's down", Naruto said with a serious expression to Eiko, who was a little fearful of the look in his eyes", You do something like that again and your out of the game... got it?".

"Y-yeah", Eiko stammered out, catching the ball as Naruto tossed it back to her, before he turned to Asuna as she got to her feet.

"You okay there Red?", He asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Y-yeah", Asuna replied, blushing a bit from his actions as she looked away shyly", Thanks".

"No problem", He chuckled, before looking to Negi as the boy rushed over.

"Are you okay Asuna-san?", Negi asked worriedly as Asuna gave him a smile.

"It's just a scrape", She told him, patting his head", I'm fine".

Negi frowned, Naruto recognizing the look in his brothers eyes as soon enough a large wind began to blow, pushing back the high school girls a bit. Just as Naruto was about to interfere Asuna whacked Negi on the head, making him yelp in pain as the wind died down.

"Don't use stuff like that!", Asuna growled lightly as Negi, who was holding his head in pain", You'd be just as bad as they are if you use violence, weren't YOU the one who suggested a sports contest? If your gonna win then do it fair and square!".

"Asuna-san", Negi said in awe, Naruto merely smirking lightly at the display as Negi gained a determined look. Naruto moved back to his seat, ready to start the game back up as Negi began to rally his troops and soon enough they had regained their spirits, making Naruto smile.

"About time Negi", He chuckled, before happily blowing his whistle to start the game once again.

"You guys just don't know when to give up do you?", Eiko mocked them with a smirk", I mean it's hopeless for you guys do go up against us high schoolers in the first plac-".

"Five second rule!"

Every head turned to the shy Nodoka, who blushed at all the looks, one including Naruto who had the whistle in his mouth, a saddened look on his face", U-Um... The handbook says it's against the rules to hold the ball for more then five seconds without throwing it".

"... Hand over the ball", Naruto sighed as he removed his whistle, sending Nodoka a sad look", At least let ME blow the whistle", He whined.

"S-sorry", Nodoka said with an apologetic look which quickly returned his smile.

"... Some times it makes you wonder which of them is the kid doesn't it?", Yue said from besides Nodoka, before taking a sip of her juice, before looking to Naruto as he tossed Akira the ball", Also shouldn't you know that's its against the rules to toss the ball between teams?".

"... I only just borrowed the rule book from Nodoka-chan", Naruto explained, showing said book from next to his seat", Seems she always carries a sports rule book around".

"... Figures", Yue sighed, before taking another sip from the side lines.

Akira threw the ball hard, it hitting one of the other team and taking her out, However one of the opposing team took hold of the ball, sending it flying at a freaked out Ako. In a surprising turn the silver haired girl kicked the ball back, taking out her attacker from the game.

""That's our soccer club manager for you", Yuna giggled from where she was, before spotting the ball hat launched into the air, jumping up to grab it before dunking it down upon the enemy, taking out yet another of the opposing team.

Eiko growled as the ball came to her, about to grab it before a ribbon flew forth and wrapped around it, pulling it back to Makie who kept swinging her gymnastics ribbon to hit opposing team members.

"Isn't THAT against the rules!?", Eiko demanded of Naruto who was reading through the book.

"... Actually it doesn't say you can't do that sort of thing", He replied with a surprised look", Fun game Dodgeball".

* * *

"We did it!", The girls cheered, time up with a score of ten to three, meaning team 2-A had one, Naruto happily ending the game with a long blow of his whistle, which was quickly snatched away by an annoyed Asuna, Naruto frowning at the loss of his new toy.

"Your a damn kid you know that!", Asuna growled at him as she pocketed the whistle, the rest of her team still cheering",... Anyways, about hitting Negi before".

"I don't mind, was about to do it myself", Naruto replied, waving off her words with a smile", Nice to know I can trust someone else to watch out for him".

Asuna blushed at his praise, about to say something when Naruto heard Eiko shout something, spotting the incoming ball heading right for the back of Asuna's head.

"Asuna-san! Look out!", Negi shouted, jumping in the way of the ball, much to the surprise of every girl there, only for Naruto's hand to get in the way and catch the ball.

"Negi", Naruto spoke softly, slowly looking to his little brother before suddenly smiling brightly", That just earned you another cool point", He chuckled, tossing the ball to Negi.

Negi smiled, before turning to the high school girls", That behavior is unacceptable", He said, throwing the ball back with some wind magic at Eiko, who caught it in surprise. The wind magic however stripped each one of them down to their undergarments.

"... I think that deserves another point too", Naruto chuckled, earning himself a punch from Asuna.

* * *

Naruto sighed happily, resting within the thankfully empty pool house, thinking over what had occurred over the day. He was glad Negi was adapting to his teaching job, it showed him his little brother was growing up. However, he knew the upcoming test would show if Negi and Naruto would be staying longer, for the simple fact if 2-A didn't do well on the test Negi would no longer be allowed to teach there and his quest to become a great mage would be over.

"But I, the great Naruto Uzumaki, will not allow such a thing to happen!", Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet with a wide smile", Besides, Negi seems to be making friends for once... and I can't allow himself to lose that".

"How noble of you Uzumaki-san, you are quite the brother"

Naruto blinked, turning towards the voice to find the form of the masked teen from before",... I figured you weren't normal", Naruto sighed, the strange mark from before appearing on his hand as his clothes suddenly returned to his body", So, you another bounty hunter after the money my wonderful head had earned?".

"Nothing of the sort", The Masked boy laughed, lightly spinning his cane", It's almost been seven days after all... however I thought it only polite to introduce myself before you die", With a dramatic bow the teen introduced himself", Kirai Onizuka, at your service Uzumaki-san... or would you prefer Chosen of Nazo?".

"... Naruto works", Naruto replied with a shrug, jumping out from the pool, only to land on the water, standing a top it's surface", So what is it your after then?".

"Defeat me and I shall tell you", Kirai chuckled, the dark eyes of his mask suddenly opening up, to reveal a pair of red eyes, the smile of the mask becoming jagged, as it it had fangs", However the bones have informed me you cannot defeat me".

"Oh?", Naruto asked, snapping his fingers as the Mark of Nazo let loose a burst of light, in his hands what looked like Negi's own staff appeared", Is that a fact?".

"... Maybe".

* * *

Aha! Finally some action! We have learned the true identity of the strange Masked boy from last chapter. However will Naruto be able to defeat him or will this strange youth end this work of fiction before it has even really started? Find out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

Naruto Harem Polls

Eva: 27 Votes

Mana and Asuna: 23 Votes

Chachamaru: 18 Votes

Ku Fei: 13 Votes

Kazumi: 10 Votes

Haruna and Theodora: 9 Votes

Chizuru: 5 Votes

Akira, Ako, Sayo, Yuna, and Chao: 4 Votes

Takane: 3 Votes

Yue: 2 Votes

Makie, Nodoka, Chachazero, and the Cheerleaders: 1 Vote

_

Negi Harem Poll

Nodoka: 14 Votes

Yue: 12 Votes

Chisame and Ayaka: 8 Votes

Ako and Anya: 6 Votes

Makie: 5 Votes

Asuna: 2 Votes

Haruna and Ku Fei: 1 Votes

REMEMBER! this it the last chapter for voting after which the top four girls in both Harem groupings will be the permanent residents. Be that as it may, later on in the story I MAY add just ONE more girl to each of the two harem's... Death the Kid shot me for making Naruto's seven when eight is better or something to that extent.

Agurra of Darkness: I decided having Naruto on the team would both make his team OPed and would take away one of Negi's chances to grow up as a teacher... plus Naruto as a referee just made me laugh. Yes, Yuna doesn't seem to be nearing the top but as I said above I may be adding another girl later on... she's one of the girls I'm leaning towards. As for Kirai? He won't be too into the story but he will pop in from time to time, I just like him too much as a character, lol.

Daniel29: Seven girls for Naruto, though three are already chosen, and four for Negi. As for Nodoka with Naruto I doubt that will happen as Nodoka is currently number one on the Negi board.

D-man 23: Thanks for the review, sorry about the grammar as I myself only see it after I've posted the chapter.

RyumaOmega: I'm so glad you enjoyed each of those scenes, the first time I read this chapter I found it strange some of the top athletic girls were on the side lines for something like the fate of their teacher so I decided to give Setsuna a reason to force her partners in crime to stay out of it. As for Evangeline and Chachamaru I figured they'd want to know more about the mysterious older brother.. plus their two of the top girls for Naruto's affection so I thought they deserved some screen time. Kirai actually is an OC that was inspired for a few anime characters and I actually use a different version of him in a table top RPG I play with some of my friends. As for a possible romance with Kirai and Zazie? It might happen, though it all depends on if Naruto lets Kirai live... IF Naruto wins the fight.

Raidentensho: Oh, the Kyoto trip WILL happen, I intend to take this fic as far into the Negima manga as I can.

Orihime-san: I'm glad your enjoying the story, as for why Naruto is being chased? Read and find out, lol. Don't worry, I may not be great but romance I can at least do some what well, Naruto will fall for each of the girls as I think someone like him is capable of loving more then one person. I intend to show much of this during the Mahora Festival Arc.

Motomiya Hibiki-kun: Oh yes, they both will have their nice little moments with Naruto, I plan on letting them enjoy alone time with him to the fullest.

Alerista: I should explain the fact Naruto left his world at a younger age, so he's not as trained in as much of the ninja arts as he would have been, although the fact is he would prefer not hitting girls himself unless he himself knows they can handle themselves. Naruto's ninja skills will become more apparent as the story continues. Good call on the Albert, A.K.A. Chamo the Ermine, he will be coming along shortly as he doesn't arrive into the manga until after the exams and before the Evangeline arc. I'm glad you like the mysterious little things I do, a few people seem to bite me for not explaining enough. I thank you for the review and hope you keep reading.

Now.... IT'S FIGHTING TIME!

Also, I have decided to see if anyone can guess which anime characters may have inspired Kirai Onizuka, whoever can guess the most right wins, in case of a tie... well, we'll see.

* * *

**Period 4: The Great Baka Rangers and the Secret Library Island Final Exam Operation... plus one.**

In a small cottage on the outskirts of Mahora Academy, the child like form of one Evangeline A.K. McDowell watched through the eyes of her robotic servant, who was else where recording the fight that was happening within the pool house.

"Let's see what this boy can do", Evangeline said with a smirk, her current companion being of all things a small doll that looked some what similar to Chachamaru, who actually turned to look at the young looking blond.

"Master sure seems excited", The doll mused with a permanent smile on her face", Hopefully there will be lots and lots of blood".

"Well", Evangeline replied with a smirk", One can hope".

* * *

"Fira!", Naruto shouted, aiming the tip of Negi's staff at his opponent, a large ball of flames shooting forth from it at Kirai, who yelped in surprise before jumping into the water, the fireball crashing into the wall that had been behind him.

Naruto smirked as he aimed the staff to the water, the tip glowing a blue color", Blizzara!", He shouted as a beam of blue light shot the water, freezing it instantly over Kirai", Well... Hopefully the Dean won't be too mad".

"I doubt it", The voice of Kirai spoke, seeming to come from all directions", He seems quite fond of you and Negi-san, so I don't something so simple as freezing the water in the bath house will bug him... maybe".

"Is it always maybe with you?", Naruto asked curiously, suddenly jumping towards a nearby shadowed area swinging his staff downwards onto it, only for Kirai's cane to block it, the strange masked teen having risen from the shadow itself", Ah, a Shadow Master".

"Wouldn't say Master", Kirai replied, his mask shifting into a fanged smirk, eyes narrowing sinisterly as he pushed Naruto back, aiming his open palm at the blond, an orb of swirling darkness slamming into Naruto's chest", But I'm enough to take you on!", He laughed as Naruto was sent flying.

POOF!

Where Naruto had been was nothing but smoke, Kirai's eyes widening before Naruto suddenly burst from the Ice nearby, smirking as he shot another Fira at Kirai, hitting the masked teen into the wall. A bit burnt Kirai sank back into the shadow for a moment to rest, causing Naruto to land atop one of the broken Ice pieces, eyes focused as he searched out his opponent. Naruto once more attacked a nearby shadow, starting to swing upon it before turning around just int time to block another cane swing from Kirai, who had burst from Naruto's own shadow.

"Your quite impressive Naruto-san", Kirai mused, opening his masks mouth only to spit forth another orb of shadows into Naruto's own face... and it seemed to be yet another fake, Kirai finding himself surrounded by the smoke from the clone",... Have I even been fighting the real you?".

"Nope", Came Naruto's reply, his voice coming from all over the room, amusement obvious in his tone", And I doubt you will".

"We shall see", Kirai chuckled, suddenly removing his hat, letting his shoulder length black hair fall, before reaching into his hat and pulling out a deck of cards, letting the drop to the floor before they suddenly began flying around the building, stabbing themselves into every corner.

Finally Naruto jumped out from his hiding spot, being the girl's changing room, rolling out of the way of a card as the others quickly began flying towards him, locking onto his person as he did what he could to dodge out of the way, out of the fifty cards one finally hit his cheek before he aimed his staff above himself.

"Firaga!", He shouted as a shell of flames surrounded himself, burning the cards to a crisp before he jumped out of it, his staff grabbing onto the flames before Naruto flung the large orb of ire at Kirai.

"Uh-oh", Kirai said, his smirk remaining as he lifted his hat up to the incoming attack. The Fireball hit the hat and was suddenly sucked into it before Kirai hit the back of it, sending the ball right back out towards Naruto.

Naruto suddenly charged towards it, another spell charging on the tip of his staff before he jabbed it into the flames", Firaga!", He shouted, before a large explosion shook the building, smoke filling it to the brim.

Kirai coughed as he tried to see through the smoke", There's no way he could have survived that", he mused to himself",... maybe".

His answer was three more Naruto's surrounding him as the smoke cleared, each aiming their stave's at him",... Shit", Kirai got out before three balls of fire crashed into him, leaving his clothing burnt and himself weakened. Kirai's mask returned to normal as he fell back into his own shadow, vanishing once more", I shall see you later Naruto-san", Kirai's voice echoed through the building.

All three Naruto's frowned before each one burst into smoke, leaving the room empty. From the shower room however Naruto walked out untouched, willing the staff in his hand back into the mark on his hand, frowning lightly.

"Should have known it wouldn't be too long", He sighed to himself, before turning to a nearby wall with his usual smile", Did you enjoy the show Setsuna-chan?".

Nothing happened for a moment before Setsuna seemed to appear, frowning at him with a small blush", You... are good at detection".

"Sensing energy? Actually I'm not", He chuckled as he walked over to her", Smell however, I doubt anyone can beat me at... that guy reeked of popcorn strangely enough... you I know from your shampoo".

Setsuna glared at him at the reminder of his walking in on her, making him give a nervous chuckle",... So, mind explaining yourself?", Setsuna asked", I have never seen the spells you used in that battle, though I have seen a version of those clones from Kaede".

"Shadow Clones or Kage Bunshin", He replied with a chuckle", Anyways the spells are something only I know of... it's a long story that I may tell you some day when I trust you a bit more... nothing personal".

"Understandable", She replied, losing her glare as she thought about her own secrets, before noticing with a blush that he was smirking at her", W-what?".

"How is it YOU know so much about magic?", He asked curiously, looking to her sword",... I have a guess that sword isn't just a fashion statement".

"W-well", Setsuna replied nervously, knowing she had no where to run now... though she was also wondering how strong Naruto could be from what she had seen, missing the movement moving past the nearby window.

* * *

"Well that sure was interesting", Evangeline sighed to herself, turning off the monitor that had shown her the short fight, frowning to herself as she thought over the strange spells he had used. They had seemed simply enough to her, merely variations of the very elements of the spells themselves, along with what seemed to be simple Shinobi abilities. However she knew there was more to the blond, that mark that had made a perfect copy of Nagi's staff was what she truly wished to learn about, wondering what limits such a thing had.

"Master", Chachamaru's voice came, the robotic maid having returned from her spying", I... think I may have been detected by Naruto-sensei".

"What?", Evangeline asked as she turned to look to her maid... who was holding a bouquet of red roses, Chachamaru currently reading over a card with what looked like a Chibi Naruto giving them the piece sign on it.

"He wrote", Chachamaru replied", Hope you enjoyed the show my lovely admirer and I hope to see you in class".

"... Damn it!", Evangeline growled with an angry blush, kicking the nearby couch, only to grab her hurt foot in pain, once more forgetting how much weaker she was without her vampire powers.

Chachamaru looked over the letter again, finding herself wondering if the letter had been for herself or her master, Chachazero merely giggling as her master bounced around in pain.

* * *

Naruto found himself once more enjoying the classroom with his younger brother, Negi teaching his class as Naruto himself continued his book... with Sayo reading over his shoulder. He had grown a bit closer to the cute apparition the last few days, he himself knowing how a long time of loneliness can be, he was doing whatever he could to make her feel less so. He turned the page after making sure she was done with it, looking to see how the class was going.

He found quite the entertaining scene of Negi trying to get someone to translate the part of the book they were at, once more reminding himself that Negi taught English, which Naruto found was an easy job if you simply could speak and read it. Of course one Ayaka, the class Representative was eager to translate it, making Naruto frown at how eager she seemed to be to gain Negi's affection.

Naruto would have to have a serious talk to her after the end of the terms exams.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as Sayo tapped his shoulder, the girl looking to him sheepishly as she motioned to the book, before he nodded with a smile, turning the page for her.

* * *

"Let us set up one more task for him to clear", The dean spoke to Shizuna with a smile", One fitting for a Child genius mage in-training".

Suddenly a knock interrupted the two's talk, both looking to the door to find the still singed Kirai Onizuka entering the room, heading right for the dean's desk. Silence filled the room before Kirai bowed politely to the dean", Forgive the intrusion Dean-dono", Kirai greeted politely", But I came as you asked, Naruto-san's first evaluation was quite impressive".

"I see", The dean chuckled", So he was able to beat you up pretty well?".

"As you can see", Kirai sighed, his sad shifting to a sad expression as he looked himself over", I think he was still holding himself back however, so I doubt there may even be a need to test him further".

"You may have a point", The dean mused", If he could handle you without going full out I think I can trust him with the safety of Negi's class if and when he will be needed".

"Also Dean-dono", Kirai continued, mask returning to it's normal smile", The energy he has sealed away... I was able to get a good feel and it seems we were right".

"What do you mean?", Shizuna asked concerned, having been listening quietly till that moment.

"He holds demonic energy unlike anything this world has to offer", Kirai replied simply", It feels almost the same as the creature hiding out in the forest".

* * *

In the nearby forest a set of eyes opening wide, feeling the energy of one like itself, allowing itself a large smirk to grow on it's face as it exited the cave it had called home ever since it had escaped from it's tormentors. It had heard the voice tell it to jump into the strange fissure, before darkness has took it and he was plunged into this world, severely weakened from the jump between worlds. It was still weakened, but it's Chakra was slowly returning and soon it would seek out the being like itself.

"Yes", The soft male voice spoke with a sadistic smirk", He will test my existence!".

* * *

Naruto wondered why Negi suddenly seemed so eager to teach, it now being the end of the break as he absent mindedly turned the page for Sayo to read. Naruto waited till Negi wasn't looking before grabbing the strange card he had spotted in his younger brother's pocket. Opening it with one hand as to hold the book in his other he read over the note with a frown, seemed Negi had to raise his class from the bottom at least a bit... which Naruto wondered if Negi could do.

It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Negi, it was just he wasn't sure if Neg had matured as a teacher enough yet to get the response he needed of his class... though getting the class up a few ranks couldn't be too hard could it?

"I have an idea!", Sakurako, one of the three cheerleaders of the class suddenly shouted after Negi had asked for ideas on how the class could get ready for the exams", Let's do an English Phrase study Yakyuken!!".

Naruto almost fell out of his seat at the idea, blushing heavily at the idea of the girls playing strip poker of all things over English questions. Though he found himself some what open to the idea as he looked over the girls quickly, as to be unnoticed... though he had already seen Setsuna naked.

"Alright", Negi suddenly said with a smile", Then let's begin!".

That time Naruto DID fall from his chair, sending the book flying from his hand into Sayo's. The ghost girl looked concerned as she floated to him, Naruto holding his head as the girls began preparing for the game, Asuna trying to yell to Negi he had misunderstood... reminding Naruto of Negi's problems with Japanese.

"You okay Naruto-sensei?", Sayo asked with a worried tone.

"Just Naruto please", He chuckled as he rubbed the already healing bump on his head, taking the book from her as he looked to Negi, who was looking over the Progress records of his students", Negi", Naruto began, before looking over the class ranking, finding most of 2-A were ranked the lowest in the school, making the blond frown to himself.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed an incoming projectile, blinking as he and Negi both looked over the... bra. Both brothers slowly turned around with the same expressions on their faces, finding the girls all around the stripped forms of 2-A's Baka Rangers.

"I knew this would happen!", Asuna shouted with a blush, covering her bared chest.

"W-what the heck are you all doing!?", Negi demanded with a dark blush, even as Naruto's nose burst with blood and he fell down once again, Sayo yelping as she moved to revive him.

"If you can't answer you strip!", Sakurako explained happily", It's Yakyuken!".

"Just as I thought", Negi sighed as he watched the scene, looking at the Baka Rangers", Those five did the worst in the previous years".

As Negi worried over his future Naruto was revived, wiping the blood from his nose with a tissue he summoned with the Mark of Nazo, before willing it away once more. Naruto got to his feet after giving Sayo a thankful smile, trying to forget how well shaped Asuna's chest had been as he placed a comforting hand on Negi's shoulder.

"Don't worry bro", Naruto said with a smile", You'll think of something".

"Well", Negi replied with a nervous smile", There IS that spell that makes you Super smart for three days".

".. True", Naruto mused with a smirk", It'll make them go boom in a month but I think it's worth it".

POW!

"Don't encourage him to do stupid things like that!", Asuna, now covering herself back up with her shirt, growled at Naruto, who once more had a bump on the back of his head.

"A-asuna-san!", Negi replied nervously as the Red haired girl dragged him out of the class, ready to give him a good talking too.

"Um... Naruto-kun?", Sayo asked worriedly, Naruto still down for the count from Asuna's hit.

"Sh-she's getting... stronger", Naruto moaned out in pain, slowly rising to a sitting position, allowing himself a soft smile", Though... it's nice to see her so worried about Negi like that".

Sayo blushed at the smile, before nodding back with a smile as Naruto rose to his feet, opening the book back to the page they had been on... both unaware that a set of eyes from one of the class members had been on them the whole time.

_Did... Naruto-sensei do all that?_, the student wondered to herself.

* * *

Naruto wondered to himself how in the world he and Negi got convinced to do this again, both boys standing in the water as they along with the Baka rangers, Konoka, Nodoka, and Haruna stood outside the secret entrance to Library Island. It seemed inside there was a Magical book that would make anyone who read it a genius. Naruto had been skeptical at first, before Kyuubi had informed him of other such books... though many were not worth the price it seemed. Naruto only hoped the book within was not one of the one's Kyuubi had warned him about or things could get ugly.

"So this is Library Island", Konoka mused as they entered the secret passage into the Library, walking besides Naruto", I've heard rumors about the traps set on the lower levels, Is this really such a good idea?".

"Don't worry", Asuna replied before Naruto could with a smile", I'll take care of it", She said, before turning to whisper to Negi.

"Um... okay?", Konoka said, still looking worried, before turning to Naruto as the blond put a hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry Konoka-chan", He said with a smile to her", I won't let anything happen to you or the others, kay?".

Konoka blushed at his words, smiling at him with a smile", Thanks Naruto-kun", She said, giving him a quick hug before continuing on, Naruto himself gaining a blush at the girls hug.

"EH!?", Asuna suddenly shouted, drawing Naruto's attention.

"What is it?", Naruto asked in confusion.

"Your idiot brother sealed his magic away!"

"... Baka Negi"

* * *

"Well?", Takahata asked the exhausted form of Setsuna, who was kneeling as she tried to catch her breath, shivering from what appeared to be fear.

"I-I've never felt anything like it", She admitted after a moment to recover", I hadn't even gotten close to it before it's aura hit me... It was horrible".

"I see", The teacher sighed, taking a puff of his cigarette", Perhaps we should gain Mana-kun's assistance?".

"... I think we'll need more then that Sensei", Setsuna said as she moved to her feet, glaring down at her still shaking hand", When Naruto-sensei comes back I think we should ask for his help as well".

"Oh?", Takahata asked as he let the smoke drift from his mouth with a smile", Your so sure of him?".

"Y-yes", Setsuna replied, blushing a bit at Takahata's tone", From the dean's test he is obviously around your level of strength... at least I would think so".

"That's where you are wrong Setsuna-kun", Takahata chuckled as he turned back to the school", Naruto Uzumaki... is beyond even me when he goes all out".

Setsuna stared in shock, wondering if he was joking before she took off after him, neither too noticing the strange floating eye that had been watching them the whole time before it fell apart.

"Naruto... Uzumaki", The voice of the strange invader spoke, miles deeper in the forest before he began walking towards Mahora, seeking the one who was like himself.

* * *

"There's so many books!", Negi shouted in awe as the mountains of book cases surrounding them, Naruto's eyes wide as he too looked around the room they were in, wondering how they fit all of the books in when the building itself looked much smaller outside of it.

"**Magic, It's a simple spell used by mage's to hide a lot in small places**", Kyuubi replied with a yawn", **It was actually made by Merlin when he had to be on the move**".

"Should have known" Naruto thought back, before gaining a concerned look "You sure you should be up?"

"**I'm fine**", She shot back",** I've been resting enough to at least talk to you... I still have a good while to bug you with my grand intellect**".

"Right" He thought back with a chuckle, snapping from his thoughts as he looked to the group he would be adventuring with, looking forward to a nice old treasure hunt, having been so long since he had done so with Nagi. Naruto looked to Negi, only to find his little brother about to be hit with an incoming Arrow.

Kaede grabbed it mid-air, never losing her normal fox like grin, making Naruto sigh as he shot her a thankful smile which she returned with a simple nod.

"There's a lot of Traps", Yue explained as Negi freaked out", So please take care, okay?".

"W-what kind of library is this!?", Asuna demanded, both her and Makie freaking out from the trap that could have killed Negi.

"This is Yue", Baka Black reported to Nodoka, and Haruna on the upper level", We just reached basement Level 3".

"Roger, give it your best", Haruna replied through the walkie talkie.

"Um.. Yue-chan?", Makie asked with a sheepish look to the smaller girl", How much further do we have to walk?".

"Well, I secretly took this map from the club room", Yue replied, pulling said map from her backpack and opening it up for all of them to look over, pointing out their location", If we go down to Basement Floor 11 and head along this underground passage, it seems we'll reach the book".

Looks like it'll take four hours for the round trip", Asuna mused, looking to her watch", It's Seven P.M. right now, so I think we'll be alright".

"Thank goodness", Makie sighed thankfully", We have classes in the morning after all".

"Ok! If we can pull this off we can stop them from breaking up the class!", Asuna said confidently", We're coming to get you magical book!".

"Well then, let's go", Yue said as each of the girls began moving, Naruto dropping to the back of the group to watch out for them, knowing it would be harder without Negi's magic to rely on... but at least Kaede was there to help out too.

However Naruto soon found each of the girls could handle themselves, making him wonder once more what was with the school. Makie seemed to be a master Gymnast with the way she used that ribbon of hers, Ku Fei seemed to have quite the Taijutsu skill, and of course Kaede had her own Shinobi skills.

This however, left him with only one person to watch out for.

Naruto grabbed Negi before the young boy fell of the book cases they were climbing on top of", Please watch where your going", Naruto sighed, knowing how dangerous this would be without Negi's magic to help him.

"Yeah! You almost killed yourself", Asuna said with a light hearted glare to Negi.

"S-sorry", He replied sheepishly as Asuna helped him up onto the next shelf.

"Your hands freezing!", Asuna noticed as she pulled him up", Are you cold?".

"Just a little", He admitted, shivering a bit.

"It's because we dragged you out in your pajamas", Asuna sighed, removing her school blazer before putting it around him", Here, put this on".

"Th-thanks", Negi replied, looking happy at her concern.

"Asuna, you said you hated kids but you've been real nice to Negi lately", Konoka noticed with a smile", why the change of heart?".

"W-well there's no helping i-", She began, before spotting Naruto giving her a thankful smile from the back, making her blush before she looked away", It's nothing, let's just keep moving!".

"Asuna-san!", Negi said with a way to cute look on his face", Thank you for the blazer!".

"Yeah yeah!", She grumbled back, trying to get Naruto's smile out of her head.

Naruto continued watching the group from the back, glad he could depend on Asuna when it came to Negi's safety, something he found was not easy for himself to do. The girl may be a hot head, he mused to himself, but she was trustworthy... perhaps if he had someone like her around back in his world he would have been better off.

"This is the above ground team", Nodoka's voice suddenly spoke through Yue's walkie talkie", There's a rest stop up right up ahead of you, please take a rest and eat your packed lunches".

"Alright!", Both Naruto and Kaede said at the same time.

"I've been waiting for this-aru!", Ku Fei said happily as she rushed to the rest spot with the rest of the group.

They each began eating their own packed lunches, Naruto's own filled with preheated Raman bowls, earning him a confused look from the group",... What?", He asked, popping one open to reveal it was still hot.

"How in the world is that thing still hot", Asuna demanded, Naruto merely taking out a fork to begin eating. Ah, the fork! Such a wonderful invention of the world Naruto now lived in, when Nagi had first introduced him to it he thanked the gods above for blessing him with such a gift.

"Magic", Naruto replied with a shrug, making the red head glare as he took in more of the ramen goodness.

"Really now?", Kaede asked, picking up the top he had discarded, a strange symbol written in some kind of ink on top of it, making her smile grow as she looked to him", Seals de-gozaru?".

"Hehe", Naruto chuckled, nodding to her question as he continued, mildly glaring at Kaede as she suddenly grabbed one of his ramen cups and began eating it.

"Mmm, Ramen", She moaned softly, licking her lips", Miso Ramen too, though I myself usually only eat Tonkotsu Ramen, I prefer Miso".

Kaede suddenly found herself blushing at the look of love Naruto was giving her, his hands having softly taken her own into his",... Marry me", He said simply.

"Um...", Kaede replied, for once she found herself surprised, Naruto actually seeming quite serious which was making her unsure if he was messing with her or not",... Okay de-gozaru".

"WHA!?", The others shouted.

"What?", Naruto said, looking to the group as he still held Kaede's hands", You know how hard it is to find a girl who loves Ramen like I do?".

"Baka!", Asuna growled, blushing angerly as she sent a kick to his head, sending him flying into a nearby book case.

"L-Love hater", Naruto called weakly, Kaede merely laughing at his pain as her blush began to lessen.

* * *

"Yue, are we there yet?", Asuna asked tiredly, the group currently crawling through a narrow tunnel", I can't stand this any longer!".

"I'm okay", Naruto called from the back, blushing as he was fighting the urge to look up the skirts before him, knowing he'd receive more pain.

"You shut up!", Asuna growled down at him, apparently still angry with him for some reason he couldn't get.

"Just for that I'm not inviting you to the wedding", He shot back, flinching behind Ku Fei suddenly as Asuna looked ready to hit him again", Beware the Ku shield!".

"Um... I'm better at offense", Ku said with a blush", Sorry-aru".

"That's fine, I prefer Offense anyways", Naruto replied with a shrug, ;etting her go now that he was safe.

"Anyways", Yue interrupted, pointing to a grate above them", Up here is a point our sempai's have never reached, so congratulations to us for making it this far.

With that they pushed up the grate, finding themselves in a dark chamber, two statues standing before the large door before them.

"I've seen this place before-aru!", Ku Fei shouted happily as she looked to the doors", On my brother's playstation!".

"Is this for real?", Asuna asked with wide eyes, looking it over", Something like this in our school's library!".

"It's the chamber of the Magic book", Yue said with a proud smile", We made it".

"Look!", Negi suddenly shouted, pointing at an alter right in front of the doors", It's the Legendary Book of Merkisedek!".

"You mean it's the real thing!?", Asuna asked with a shocked expression.

"... What the hell is it doing in Asia?", Naruto had to wonder, looking curious at the thought.

"It's a magical text of the highest level!", Negi continued", It's true you might become a bit smarter by reading it, but it's not that simple!".

"Wow, Negi-kun really knows his stuff", Konoka said in awe.

The group charged forward to grab it before Naruto could stop them, the blond chasing after them", Wait!", He called to them, Konoka and Negi besides him.

"A book like that is bound to be booby trapped!", Negi called to the girls as himself, Konoka, and Naruto walked onto the path as well.

Trap sprung as the path disappeared, the group finding themselves crashing down on what looked like a stone twister board, only Naruto and Kaede still on their feet.

"What is this?", Asuna asked in confusion.

"Twister?", Makie asked as she looked the board over.

"... I LOVE THIS GAME!", Naruto shouted happily, earning him looks",... What? I do".

"Ho Ho Ho", A deep voice spoke, both statues suddenly moving before the door, looking down upon the group", If you want this book, you'll have to answer our questions first".

Naruto blinked, wondering where he knew a laugh like that.

"Depending on your answer you may end up losing your lives!", The other stated in a voice Naruto knew as well",... Maybe".

"The statues are moving and talking!", Asuna shouted, Naruto narrowing his eyes at the second statue, Negi seeming to know the first voice as well.

"First Question! What is the Japanese Translation for "Difficult"?", The first statue asked.

"Everyone calm down!", Negi said to his panicking students", If you answer the questions properly, we should be able to get out of this trap".

"... Maybe", The second Statue supplied.

"Just press the corresponding letters to translate the word Difficult into English", Negi told them, Naruto seeming to still be thinking to himself.

With a little help from Negi the girls were able to finish the first request, Naruto having seemed to realize something as he stayed off to the side.

"Mind explaining why your not helping!?", Asuna demanded angerly of the blond.

"... You girls need this more then I do", He replied simply.

They continued on, one question after the other as Negi explained what each word meant and Naruto began watching curiously as the girls were stuck playing a learning game of twister, blushing more and more as the girls were forced into awkward positions. It was taking all of his will not to say something and either piss Asuna off or make one of the girls laugh. However, as Naruto had come to expect, Asuna made a mistake.

Silence

"Wrong!", The first statue yelled, slamming it's hammer upon the ground, making a large hole that they began falling down into.

"Baka Red!", Naruto shouted at her.

"That's it!", Asuna yelled, moving towards one of the walls to push off of it to aim a kick at Naruto's face... only to hit Negi.

"Negi shield!", Naruto laughed as they continued falling into the pit.

* * *

"Well... that should give them what they need to study ho ho ho", The first statue mused up above.

"... Maybe", The second replied with a sigh", I AM getting paid for this right?".

"Maybe", The first replied in an amused tone.

* * *

"What's going on down there guys!?", Haruna shouted into the walkie talkie worriedly, receiving no response", This doesn't look good".

"P-please reply!", Nodoka said worriedly into the talkie.

Silence

Needless to say both girls were freaking out.

* * *

_"P-Please stop!"_

_The poor boy cried as he was kicked to the ground, one of his attackers swinging a shovel into his side. He cried out in pain, wondering when the old man would come and save him. But the old man wasn't coming, his attackers had herded him into a dark alley, away from the eyes of his protector. Even as his wounds healed they were quickly replaced with more bloodier ones._

_"You'll pay for what you did to my family!"_

_"This is for the people you murdered!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Demon!"_

_He just wanted it all to stop! No more pain, no more hurtful words, no more of THEM!_

_"ULTIMA!"_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, staring up into the bright light above, the feeling of something soft under his head.

"Hey", A familiar voice said, Naruto still too out of it to tell who it was", You took a hard hit there you idiot".

"W-where?", Naruto asked, feeling himself close to losing conscious once again, the pain in his head killing him.

"Some hidden Library at the bottom of the island", The girl sighed", Seems to be a good place to rest and study though, so Negi's helping the others".

"That's good", Naruto yawned, eyes shutting", Watch out for him for me will you?".

"Of course", She replied as Naruto drifted off into sleep once more",... Idiot, doing something stupid like that".

/Flashback/

_"Negi!", Asuna shouted, drifting closer to grab hold of the ten year old as they continued to plummet._

_"A-asuna-san?", Negi said in surprise._

_As they spotted the ground however the sound of Naruto shouting "Kage Bunshin" was heard as each of the girls felt themselves being grabbed onto, Naruto having grabbed both Asuna and Negi before they hit the ground._

/End Flashback/

"Asuna", Konoka called, the Red head looking up from the sleeping Naruto as Konoka rushed over, Konoka looking worriedly at the sleeping blond", Is he doing any better".

"He woke up for a second", Asuna replied with a smile", the idiot has a hard head, he'll be fine".

"Good", Konoka sighed with a smile", Still, landing on his head should have killed him".

"... I know", Asuna sighed, looking back to Naruto", Who exactly are you?".

* * *

He chuckled darkly, knowing he was nearing the location, the one like himself so very near he could FEEL him! Soon his existence would have meaning, it having been so long since he had enjoyed facing another, let alone one like himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto!", He shouted, his eyes starting to shift as he continued, the sand behind him seeming to trail towards him", Face me!".

* * *

"KYAAAA!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, quickly jumping to his feet as he looked towards the yell. Naruto suddenly found arms wrapped tightly around himself, Konoka being the hugger.

"Konoka-chan?", He asked in confusion, feeling the girl shaking a bit.

"S-sorry", The girl said, pulling back as she wiped a tear from her right eye, smiling at him", I'm... just glad to see your okay".

"... Thanks", He said, giving one of his soft smiles to her", sorry about that".

Suddenly from the ground above one of the Golems crashed besides them, Naruto quickly picking Konoka up and jumping away from it as it swung upon them.

"Neither of you are going to escape here alive!", The Golem stated as it held it's hammer ready",... Maybe".

"... Golem-san speaks strangely", Konoka mused as Naruto set her down.

Suddenly the other girls ran under the Golem's legs from behind, both Kaede and Ku Fei aiming attacks to it's legs as they passed through", Run for it!", The girls shouted to Naruto and Konoka, the Golem having crashed onto it's back.

"What the hell is going on!?", Naruto demanded, only to earn a punch from Asuna", What was that for!?".

"For scaring all of us like!", She yelled back, before giving him a smile", Thanks by the way!".

"Just doing my job", He replied with a smirk to her", So mind answering my question?".

Suddenly the form of the first Golem appeared behind them, Hammer in hand as it ran over the other Golem towards the running group.

"... Never mind!", Naruto laughed as they kept running.

"I got the Book-aru!", Ku Fei supplied as she held it up for Naruto to see.

From the now destroyed Golem they left behind, the form of Kirai rose from it, the eyes of his masks mere swirls",S-so much pain", He groaned, before crashing onto his back.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Library the rest of the class was studying hard, each one having learned of what would happen should they fail. To lose both Negi and Naruto was not an option!

The Ring leader of the study force of course being Ayaka", We only have the remaining few hours today to study for the test!", She yelled at her classmates, who were studying as hard as they could", I wanna see more effort!".

From their mostly empty Table, Chao and Satomi merely smiled to themselves", It's almost time right?", Satomi asked as she looked up from her book.

"Yep", Chao said with a giggle", I've always wanted to see for myself how their first fight went off, plus seeing Naruto-chan in action should be good research".

* * *

"Why the hell is there a Spiral Stair case here!?", Asuna demanded, the girls having paused at the sight of the never ending stairs they would now have to run across.

"... I no longer am surprised by anything this school can do", Naruto piped in, looking to Kaede", You still wanna marry me even though I am apparently insane?".

"I think it's cute", Kaede replied with her usual smile.

Suddenly the Golem crashed through the wall, causing the group to begin running up the stairs for their lives", Running time again!", Naruto yelled as he took the spot behind the girls.

"This is harder then P.E.!", Makie shouted out as she ran.

"Really now!", Naruto shouted back with a smirk", I'll remember that next time I Sub!".

"Sounds fun de-gozaru!", Kaede laughed.

"You two are awful!", Makie whined.

"It is futile to run!", The Golem yelled at them, still chasing them up the stairs", Now hand over the book!".

"Nyeh!", Ku Fei replied, pulling her eye lid down back at the Golem with her tongue sticking out to it", We're never gonna give it back-aru!".

"What's with the Aru?", Naruto suddenly asked as the other read the clue on the wall to keep moving.

"She's Chinese!", Asuna shouted at him", Not an issue right now!".

"... Meanie", Naruto pouted, making Konoka giggle.

Every level they were met by a wall, each one bearing a translation question for them to answer before they could continue. Level by level they continued to ascend, each girl answering a question while holding the book so they could answer correctly and continue.

"There!", Negi shouted, pointing to the path before them, at the end of all things being an elevator", It's an express elevator".

"Well, this IS an elevator school", Naruto spoke with narrowed eyes, both him and Kaede looking alike as she nodded in agreement.

"No time for stupid puns!", Asuna shouted at him as they ran towards the elevator.

"We made it!", Makie cheered as they entered the elevator, though it was quite squished.

"To the Surface-aru!", Ku Fei shouted, pointing up.

Ping-pong

_"We're sorry, but the elevator is overloaded"_

"... Damn computers!", Naruto shouted at the elevator, blushing as the girls squirmed, pushing his head into Konoka's chest, making her blush.

"Wait! We only need to lose a bit", Asuna said with a smirk, placing her foot out of the elevator with some weight on it", See?".

The girls agreed and quickly decided the only logical way to lose some weight... they stripped to their undergarments... before losing those too.

"Can I just say say once more", Naruto said next to a flushed Negi, covering Negi's and his own eyes", that I LOVE this school".

"It's no good-aru!", Ku Fei shouted, covering herself with her hands like the other girls.

"I don't have anything left!", Makie followed with", The only thing left is..."

"Ho ho ho!", The Golem shouted, nearing the elevator", I have you now!".

Suddenly Negi jumped off, looking to the group", I'm getting off!", He informed them all", Everyone return to the surface and take the test tomorrow!".

As Negbi turned to face the Golem he suddenly felt a hand grab him from behind, tossing him back in with the girls. Naruto smirked back at them", You girls get going", He said, holding up the book to the Golem", Lookie what I got!".

"Naruto!", The group called, the elevator suddenly closing as Naruto had hit the button before leaving the elevator, leaving Naruto and the Golem alone.

Silence

"So Old man", Naruto said with a chuckle", I have to say you are one strange guy".

"Ho ho ho", The Golem replied, rubbing the back of it's head", What gave me away?".

"The laugh", Naruto replied", Also your partner in crime has a weirdo catch phrase... i'm guessing he attacked me as some kind of test?".

"Quite the sharp one you are", The Golem replied with amusement", How about we get back to the surface and have a little talk?".

"Fine with me", Naruto replied",... Though we may need to pick up Kirai".

"... Whoops!".

* * *

The next morning the girls had rushed to take their tests, hoping Naruto was alright and would eventually turn up alive and well. Exhausted from their ordeals however they were having trouble focusing on the tests before them. But with a little magical help from Negi, who had regained his powers, their energy was renewed and they took the test as hard as they could.

However, with Naruto he was learning some interesting news...

"Someone with demon energy like myself?", Naruto asked Takahata in surprise as the two paused before the forest",... That can't be".

"He feels a bit different then you", Takahata replied with a smile", However he also feels to much like you to not have a connection".

"... I'll have check it out", Naruto replied, taking a step forward to the forest before Takahata blocked his path.

"Wait, I have a few others ready to assist you", Takahata said to him", Wait till tomorrow, for now you should let the others and Negi-kun know your alright".

"Good point", Naruto chuckled, agreeing", Let's just hope whoever it is doesn't cause too much trouble till then".

* * *

"Finally!", The being chuckled darkly, Mahora Academy in sight", I'm coming for you Naruto Uzumaki!".

* * *

Next chapter will deal with Naruto showing he's alive before setting out with a team of three others too face the strange being residing in Mahora Academies Forest. But will Naruto return only to learn the class failed? Forcing himself and Negi to leave the girls for good?

Find out next chapter!

**Period Five: The Enemy like me! To Die or say Good Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

Naruto Harem Polls

Eva: 45 Votes

Mana: 38 Votes

Asuna: 37 Votes

Chachamaru and Ku Fei: 36 Votes

Theodora: 23 Votes

Chao: 16 Votes

Haruna: 13 Votes

Kazumi: 12 Votes

Chizuru: 7 Votes

Sayo: 6 Votes

Akira, Ako, and Yuna: 4 Votes

Takane and Chachazero: 3 Votes

Yue: 2 Votes

Makie, Nodoka, Kyuubi, and the Cheerleaders: 1 Vote

_

Negi Harem Poll

Nodoka: 20 Votes

Yue: 20 Votes

Ayaka: 16 Votes

Chisame and Ako: 12 Votes

Anya: 11 Votes

Makie: 7 Votes

Asuna: 9 Votes

Zazie: 4 Votes

Ku Fei: 4 Votes

Haruna: 2 Votes

Well, seems we have a double tie in each of the pairings! Chachamaru and Ku Fei ( I honestly didn't think Ku was gonna make the tie). Also with Negi, Ako suddenly pulled up to tie with Chisame with Anya only a single vote away from joining.

The Pairings are!

Naruto - Kaede, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Mana, Asuna, Chachamaru, and Ku Fei! (One more then I planned but oh well, I'll work hard to make it work)

Negi - Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, Chisame, and Ako! NOTE: Depending on how I feel later on Negi's might later grow... but most likely not.

On another note it seems both Theodora and Chao were suddenly popular with a lot of you readers, so I have decided to ask a simple little question of you all. As I said I might later on add another girl for Naruto some where around the time of the School Festival Arc (I plan for quite the many Romantic moments during then). So I was wondering IF I do pick another girl, It will be one of these two since they were the next two.

To those who were wondering, YES the person in the forest is who you think it is, lol. Also I would like to point out something that bugs me. It seems that quite a lot of new reviewers suddenly want the EXACT same pairings as each other... with similar author names and writing styles. To be safe I ignored quite a bit of these as I am quite sure it's the same person, if not I am sorry but I'm almost sure I'm right. Also it seems there are other Negima/Naruto crossovers where Naruto and Asuna are a pairing, which I have yet to read myself so if someone can tell me what their called I'd appreciate it.

Agurra of the Darkness: actually the Dean WAS the Golem in both manga and anime, lol. If you remember Asuna chucks the book at the Golem to knock it off the steps, right on the forehead. Then, the next time you see the Dean his back is hurting and he has a bandage on his forehead.

Raidentensho: Ah! You got one! As a reward I'll have Naruto use the hammer eventually.

Inuboy86: Kyuubi is more of a mother/sister figure to Naruto, but I'll add her to the pairing list in case.

Daniel29: Yeah, turns out they changed her last name later on, lol

RyuumaOmega: Well my dear reader all your answers will be answered below, hope you enjoy it, lol

D-man23: Don't worry, Naruto will get serious when he needs too and as for how far I'll go? I plan on taking this beyond that point my friend! I shall take this fic to the end of Negima itself!

Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the fic!

* * *

_The whole plan had been such a simple thing_

_They had joined up with the Hidden Sound village, the leader being a man by the name of Orochimaru who had once been apart of what was left of the Hidden Leaf village. Kohona, once the greatest Shinobi village in the elemental nations had become a mere shadow of it's past self. A few years back the world had been surprised to learn the village had been almost completely wiped out, the civilians almost all wiped out with half the shinobi forces gone with them._

_The plan was for his own village, the Hidden Sand, to join forces with Sound and destroy what was left of Kohona as the village was starting to recover, threatening to take missions away from Sand once again. Himself and his siblings would enter that years Exams, where they would continue to the final round and take part in the invasion._

_It had been simple enough once he had found what he had hoped was a worthy opponent in one Uchiha Sasuke, but the boy was not strong enough to test his existence... so he killed him. After which the boys pink haired team mate interfered, so he killed her too... it was easy. With that completed he forced himself into sleep, allowing his mother to take control and complete their mission._

_Or so he thought_

_He was forced awake as a strange white haired man atop a giant toad, slamming a sphere of chakra into his chest and sending him crashing to the ground below, landing in the by then ruined village of Kohona._

_**DAMN HIM! DAMN THAT MAN!**_,_ his mother roared in anger, his attacker heading towards his fallen form._

_He began crawling away, his chakra gone and his mother's protection was not coming... he was going to die._

**_Wait... Kyuubi's chakra?__, _**_h__is mother suddenly spoke, before laughing_**_, So that Bitch not only survived but jumped ship too! HAHAHA! Seems I'm safe after all! So long to this piece of shit world!_**

_The sand suddenly launched him into a nearby alley just as his would be killed attacked. He rolled into the alley just as his Mother's power shot into the air, bringing forth what appeared to be a fissure in the air. He felt himself being launched into it._**_  
_**

**_This... is gonna hurt_**

_As the pain finally began to end he found himself once more crashing down into a forest, his body warped as he felt his stomach burn, the sounds of his mother screaming out in pain._

_Exhausted... he slept._

_It was only recently he had woken, the energy so like his own waking him up from his slumber. His mother was gone, only her powers remained, allowing himself to be in full control. He was a monster, ready to test his existence once more._

_He was unloved_

_He was Gaara!_

* * *

Gaara's eyes snapped open, a large smirk growing on his face at the sight of the four before him... though only one stood out to him_. _HE was here!

"Uzumaki Naruto!", Gaara shouted with an insane look in his eyes, rising to his feet slowly, the tattered remains of his clothes flaying about as he crossed his arms over his chest, sleep deprived eyes staring back into Naruto's blue ones.

"... You are from my world aren't you?", Naruto asked Gaara, the forms of Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede shooting him curious looks as he spoke, but Naruto's eyes were only on Gaara", Which village if you don't mind me asking".

"None of that matters", Gaara replied as the sand around him began to rise, circling around his unmoving self", All that matters is your death!".

"... Naruto, I think your friend here isn't in any mood to talk", Mana spoke, drawing forth a pair of guns from her white jacket, aiming them at Gaara", So shall we skip to the job... I'd like to get paid".

"Anxious, aren't we Mana-chan", Kaede said with a giggle, moving herself into a fighting stance as Mana shot her a light glare.

Setsuna drew forth her Katana, speaking no words as she glared at Gaara, lightly sweating at the Youki pouring of off the red head before them. Suddenly Gaara's gaze turned to her, narrowing as he suddenly aimed his hand towards her.

"Sabaku Kyū!", He stated, as the sand surrounding him suddenly shot off towards Setsuna, surprising her at how fast it was moving. Setsuna leapt out of the way of the incoming sand, only for it to take off instantly after her.

"Aeroga!", Naruto shouted as he aimed his palm at Setsuna, the blue haired swordswoman suddenly becoming encased in a sphere of wind. The incoming sand covered the sphere, finding it could not pierce it.

Gaara growled as he recalled his sand, using it to shield himself from the incoming bullets that Mana was firing, the sand catching them before they could hit him before using his sand to fling them right back at her. Mana easily leapt away, quickly reloading both guns mid-air before shooting off more bullets towards him.

Kaede charged forward with Naruto following right behind her, suddenly whipping forth a large Shuriken in her right hand. Kaede dodged the first bit of Gaara's sand shield, only to be forced to roll away as another knocked her away... before seeming to vanish with a pop.

The real Kaede appeared from behind a tree, throwing the large Shuriken towards Gaara's back, only for it to be grabbed by the sand and suddenly explode, scattering the sand all around in the air. Kaede took the chance to charge through the hole she had made just as Naruto attacked the front.

"Suna Shigure!", Gaara suddenly spoke, the sand forced into the air suddenly pausing in mid-air before hardening, suddenly raining down towards Kaede, piercing through her body before revealing she was yet another bunshin. However Naruto had made it through Gaara's sand, sending a punch into the red head's cheek, sending Gaara soaring towards a nearby tree, only for his sand to catch him and set him down softly... some of Gaara's cheek suddenly falling off to reveal he was wearing a shell of hardened sand.

"Quite the challenge de-gozaru", Kaede mused as she suddenly pulled her camouflage off, revealing she had been against a nearby tree the whole time", He must be a high ranked ninja".

"Perhaps", Naruto mused, still glaring at Gaara",... However you girls were only asked to back me up if I needed it... so please don't interfere any more".

"Are you saying we'll get in your way?", Setsuna asked with a light glare at him, Naruto's wind spell having left her a moment before.

"Nothing of the sort", He replied with a chuckle", But I'd be quite upset if your girls got hurt because I was too focused on fighting... plus Konoka-chan wouldn't like it if you got hurt Setsuna".

Setsuna blushed lightly at his words, Mana merely sighing as she lowered her guns, Kaede nodding to him", However, I expect you to repay me for the loss of fighting another ninja Naruto-chan", Kaede said with a playful look.

"Um... sure?", Naruto chuckled, feeling quite nervous at what she may want from him.

"No more talking!", Gaara shouted from where he stood, his sand starting to creep towards the group", Come Uzumaki Naruto! Allow me to prove my existence!".

The girls each sent him one last look before they began heading back towards the school to report what they had learned of their invader, leaving Naruto waving after them before turning back to Gaara, losing his smile for a frown, eyes narrowed on Gaara.

"You WILL fight me at your full power!", Gaara growled, his sand slowly starting to grow into a cloud around him", Or else I will kill you and hunt down those you love... starting with those three!"

The next thing Gaara felt was pain, eyes widening as he slowly looked down at his chest... a large gash having cut right through his armor of sand, making him bleed. Naruto's palm was held up towards Gaara, a steely look in his eyes.

"Now that their gone... no more holding back", Naruto spoke, the mark of Nazo appearing on his hand", I may have gone easy on you... but to threaten the people I care about is something I CANNOT tolerate!".

Naruto seemed to blur out of existence as he attacked, appearing before Gaara before he could react, sending an Aeroga covered fist into Gaara's stomach, breaking through Gaara's armor and knocking the wind out of him. Gaara didn't even have time to let loose a pained groan before Naruto's left hand took hold of his face", Flare!", Naruto shouted, a burst of heat hitting Gaara's face and sending the boy once more soaring back through the tree. This time as the sand came to catch him it could not cushion him, Gaara crashing right through the tree and into two others behind it before finally crashing hard into the ground, his armor almost completely torn from him.

Naruto slowly walked towards the rising form of Gaara, whose armor was being restored by the sand he had under his control, before Gaara glared hatefully at Naruto", Sabaku Kyū!", Gaara spoke, the Sand rushing at Naruto. Naruto dodged the first stream of sand before he felt his left hand become covered, holding him in place as more began to cover his body, cocooning him whole", Sabaku Sōsō!", Gaara spoke with an insane smirk, closing his hand into a fist as the sand around Naruto suddenly condensed onto him.

"Aeroga!", Naruto's voice called from the Sand as it was suddenly forced off of him, Naruto dropping to the ground below as a shield of wind surrounded him", That won't work on me!", Naruto called to Gaara as his wind shield vanished", Seems neither of us can really damage the other... Seems I'll have to bring out the big guns", Naruto sighed, looking reluctant", I'd prefer not... but I need to take you out quick".

"Suna no Tama!", Gaara growled as the sand beneath himself began covering him, soon encasing himself in a sphere as Naruto suddenly found himself surrounded by hundreds of floating eye balls", Suna Bunshin!", Gaara shouted from his shell as the sand from the ground began forming into Gaara's form.

Naruto looked around himself at the small army of Gaara's, taking a deep breath as he summoned the power of the Mark of Nazo. A moment later a strange red orb appeared in his hand, glowing lightly as he began pouring his mana into it", A Blade storm of bonds!", Naruto suddenly spoke, an aura of viridian starting to surround him, protecting him as the Gaara clones suddenly began sending forth Shuriken's made of themselves at him", The squall of fortitude!", Naruto shouted, this time louder as a maelstrom of magical energy began to surround him, the magical winds starting to rip the bunshin apart", And finally, a prideful gale!", Naruto continued to shout forth as he aimed the red crystal into the air", Slaughter! I summon you, Knights of the Round!".

* * *

Else where the girls of 2-A celebrated, learning they had really ranked in First as they had been misinformed. Negi blushed as the girls who had came to stop him at the station hugged onto him happily, having not wanted to lose him or his brother.

Suddenly their eyes turned to the nearby forest, a large beam of light suddenly shooting from it into the sky, giving off an immense energy that even those without magic could feel.

"W-what in the world is that!?", Asuna demanded with wide eyes.

"... Naruto", Negi whispered, wondering what his brother was doing.

* * *

"P-power is off the scale!", Satomi said with a shocked look as she continued monitoring the battle she and Chao were watching", and it's STILL rising!".

"Hmm... Naruto-chan is sure is impressive", Chao mused in amusement, looking over the strange machine before her", Still, depending on whose side he takes he could be the perfect ally or... I may just have to use this", She mused, lightly patting the machine before her.

* * *

"I must say... that boy is impressive", Evangeline mused as she watched the light show from her cottage, shivering at the amount of power Naruto was giving off", To summon something like THAT... we have to be careful".

"Master... I fear even the Full Moon will give you enough of your power back to deal with Naruto-sensei", Chachamaru spoke as she scanned the summon", We may have to find a way to negate the effects of the field all together".

"... Or", Evangeline mused as she suddenly gained a smirk", Find something to keep his attention... or a few things".

* * *

The beam of light crashed back onto the ground behind Naruto, the form of thirteen impressive looking beings in armor stood, the one standing right behind Naruto wielding a sword only known in legend, the knight's cape swaying lightly in the wind.

"... Go", Naruto spoke simply, pointing forwards at Gaara's sphere as the Knights instantly charged.

The form's of Gaara's bunshin suddenly rose before Gaara, charging forward to attack the incoming knights, only for the first knight to slice through the army with a single swing of it's sword, destroying each one before it faded away. The second knight charged upon the shell, Gaara's sand rushing to block it only for the knights lance to scatter it with a single swing, before it too faded away. The third Knight was untouched as it stood behind the fourth Knight, raising it's rod as a large ball of fire exploded onto Gaara's shield, ripping it from Gaara just as the fourth swung his Mace into Gaara, ripping away most of Gaara's armor before both vanished. The fifth and sixth Knights were instantly both bringing their hammer and sword down upon Gaara, ripping what was left of his armor and sending him flying back down into the ground, before they too vanished. As Gaara let loose a roar of pain, the seventh knight held up his wand, sending an orb of ice crashing down upon Gaara, a large amount of sand saving Gaara by taking the incoming hit as the knight vanished. The eighth Knight was there suddenly swinging down upon Gaara with his trident, crashing through the frozen sand to send it's blades into Gaara's chest, the boy suddenly turning into sand from the hit as the knight vanished. The ninth knight suddenly aimed its staff at the ground beneath it, a large comet suddenly flying from the air above down upon the area they were in, the ground opening up to reveal an exhausted Gaara as the Knight vanished. The tenth Knight was instantly there with his Naginata, crashing it into Gaara and sending Gaara airborne, Gaara's sand doing what it could to follow even as the knight vanished. The eleventh and twelfth knight leaped up past the sand, Axe and sword crashing down upon Gaara as he was sent back down hard into the ground below as they too vanished.

Gaara slowly did what he could to rise to his feet, his whole body in pain as the last bits of his armor fell from his body. Gaara looked up as he suddenly found the last Knight standing before him, slowly raising it's sword into the air", Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate!", Gaara shouted as he jumped back, the remaining sand he had taking form before the final knight, a large toy like raccoon appearing before it, blocking Gaara from the incoming swing. The Knight swung, it's sword hitting the fake raccoon, unable to cut through it before slowly it was able too, it's swing cutting right through and causing an explosion that sent Gaara once more soaring back through the air, only no tree's remained as he crashed onto the ground, skipping against it before finally crashing.

Gaara let out a pained gasp as he spit out blood, looking up only to find the form of Naruto staring down at him",... Your done", Naruto said, kneeling down next to Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened, knowing this time there was no escape... he would die, Naruto's hand came towards Gaara's face... only to flick Gaara's nose.

"You know... a lot of people would have died from that summon", Naruto spoke, losing his serious demeanor as he gave Gaara a big smile", But DAMN that defense of yours is great, it took a hit from Excalibur of all things... though I didn't exactly have them go all out on you or else hat would have been overkill".

"... Why are you not killing me?", Gaara had to ask, staring blankly now at the person who should be ending his existence.

"Well... you haven't really done anything to me or my loved ones... yet", Naruto mused with a sigh", Also... people like us should stick together... don't you think?".

"... I am a monster", Gaara replied merely, slowly bringing his own hand to his face, looking at it", I have killed... all to prove I exist... how can I exist now?".

"Well... whatever you may have done before doesn't matter", Naruto spoke, surprising Gaara as he stood up, Naruto dusting himself off", Think about it, your in a brand new world where no one knows you or whatever you may have done, star anew!".

"But... how?", Gaara asked, finding himself suddenly being lifted up by Naruto and slung over his shoulder.

"Well... you can start by coming with me", Naruto replied with a chuckle", I'll show you how to live in this place... as a friend if you'd like! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya".

"... I am Gaara", Gaara muttered as he felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness, his lack of chakra once more forcing him into a nice sleep.

Naruto smiled as he began heading through the ruined area, the forest itself now having a large desert in it's center.

**Your sure this is a good idea?**, Kyuubi asked him suddenly, **He is now one with Shukaku... his mind will not be easy to repair**

"I'm merely giving him a chance", Naruto replied with a chuckle, thinking back to his own venture into this world", Just like I was given".

/_Flashback_/

_"B-but... I'm a monster! A demon! I killed all of those people!"_

_"None of that matters now does it? That was in a world that had nothing to do with you now... so how about I give you a new one?"_

_/End Flashback/  
_

"I'll never be able to pay you back... Nagi", Naruto spoke to himself as he continued on his way.

* * *

"But sir!", Setsuna protested, slamming her hands onto the dean's desk", If Naruto needed to use that much power there's a chance his opponent is much too strong for him!".

"I know your worried Setsuna-kun", Takahata spoke from beside the dean", But Naruto can handle himself".

"And even if he could not", The Dean followed with", Do you think yourself to be enough to deal with a being Naruto could not?".

Setsuna shut her mouth, an frown on her face as she tried to think of a reply. Nearby Kaede and Mana sat, Mana counting some money as Kaede herself seemed worried about the blond they had left behind.

Suddenly the door opened up, Naruto entering with Gaara still hung over his chest", Hey guys", He greeted, looking tired as he entered", I captured the raccoon".

Silence

"You brought him HERE?", Setsuna asked, her hand moving to her sword as she looked to Mana and Kaede... who weren't doing anything", Um... why are you two just sitting there?".

"No money in it", Mana replied as she never looked away from her money.

"Well... Naruto-chan wouldn't have brought him here if it wasn't safe de-gozaru", Kaede mused as her usual smile returned, relieved to see Naruto.

"Mind explaining yourself Naruto-sensei?", The dean asked, looking some what amused as Naruto set the resting Gaara onto a chair, before dropping into one himself.

"... I hate that summon", Naruto sighed", always wipes me out... as for Gaara here I was able to subdue him and... well convince him to stop his actions".

"I see", The dean replied with a chuckle", And what do you think we should do with him?".

"Well, after he rests a bit", Naruto replied with a smirk", I was thinking someone could help him adapt to this world... maybe show him around a bit".

"I see", The dean replied, looking to Takahata", That job I have for you... do you think an extra would make it easier".

"... Your NOT serious" Takahata replied with a sheepish look, only for his and everyone's gaze to turn to one Naruto Uzumaki... who was snoring.

"... Zzzz"

* * *

"OWWIE!", Naruto yelped as he rubbed the back of his head, lightly glaring at the form of Asuna, who had hit the beck of his head", Your STILL mad?".

"You went and made us think you were dead!", She growled at him, glaring death upon him", Then you suddenly show up only AFTER we all pass the test!".

"... I said I was sorry", Naruto pouted, looking to Konoka", You forgive me right".

"Of course", She replied with a smile", I was just happy you were okay".

It had been a few days after Naruto and Gaara's fight, Naruto having taken a few days to rest from using too much magic to summon the Knights of the Round. He had been accused by Setsuna AND Kyuubi of using too much of his power for the fight... the dean was surely unhappy at the desert now lying inside of his forest.

"Hurry it up or we're leaving you!", Asuna called to Naruto as she, Negi, and Konoka began running to the school. Naruto chuckled, focusing on what was happening now before he gave chase, catching up easily enough even with how tired he was.

"Morning Negi-kun!", Makie called as she and Ku Fei joined the running group.

"You looked tired Naruto-aru", Ku Fei noticed with a curious look.

"I got into a fight", Naruto replied with a sheepish look, thinking back to the short yet brutal encounter. He hated to admit it but if he hadn't had used his Aeroga when Gaara had grabbed him he might have been out of the fight... he really need to re-work his physical abilities, being with Negi may have caused him to grow lazy it seemed.

"Really!?", Ku Fei asked excitedly, suddenly looking quite interested", I didn't know you were a fighter-aru".

"Well, I studied a bit", He replied with a chuckle, doing his best to not think back to the man Nagi had forced him to train under", My... Master was quite eccentric with his training though, so you might not even know the style".

"Does not matter-aru!", Ku Fei stated in reply", Me and you have to spar!".

Naruto blinked at the Chinese girl, figuring he sort of owed her one for becoming one of his Asuna shields", Well... I suppose I can", He relented.

"Yes!", She cheered, suddenly hugging into him. Naruto once more wondered why the girls in this school were so much more... affectionate.

She's quite fit, he mused with a blush before the girl pulled away and they continued rushing into the school.

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes, finding himself in a nice soft bed in a small room. The Red haired boy sat up slowly, feeling sore still from his battle with Naruto and the strange Knights that had almost killed him.

"Good your awake", A female voice suddenly spoke, the form of Shizuna walking to the bed smiling at him", We were worried you wouldn't wake up any time soon Gaara-kun".

"W-where is Uzumaki?", Gaara asked, wondering what had happened after he had fallen into unconsciousness... had Naruto left him?

"He's with doing his job at the moment", She replied as she sat on the bed with him", He was here quite a while though... seems you made quite an impression on him".

"I see", Gaara replied, allowing himself an almost unnoticeable smile as he moved to get out of the bed, only to wince in pain.

"Now now", Shizuna spoke, softly moving him back onto the bed", You still need to rest, though the fact your moving at all is amazing... seems both you and Naruto heal quicker then others".

Gaara sighed, shutting his eyes as he wondered when he would see his... friend again. Still, he mused as he began to fall back into sleep, It is nice to be able to rest easy.

Shizuna smiled once more as Gaara slept, deciding to watch over the young teen as he did.

* * *

"...And so", Negi spoke happily to his now permanent students", I hope to see you all next year!".

The girls cheered for him, each happy that he and Naruto would each be there for them until they graduated. Naruto chuckled from his usual seat, turning the page for Sayo as the girl happily returned to the book, having cheered with the rest.

"That's Right! Negi-Sensei, Naruto-Sensei, everyone", Ayaka spoke with a smile", This victory shall be sealed in the hearts of 2-A for a thousand years to come! I'm proud to be Class President!".

As Ayaka knelt before Negi like a Knight to their king, Naruto was reminded he still had to speak with her. Naruto sighed, before noticing a brown haired girl with glasses was giving off... angry vibes, even though she seemed to not be listening. Her name was... Chisa-something he remembered.

As the class suggested a "End of the Year Party" Naruto noticed her getting angrier, wondering what was up with her. The next thing he knew Negi asked her something and she began storming out, making Naruto blink in confusion.

What a weird girl

Naruto sighed as the students began planning the party, turning the page once more for Sayo as he read along with her. Ah, how he loved Fantasy stories, great Non-Fiction stuff.

However, a pair of eyes were watching him once more, the owner thinking back to what she had seen a few days prior.

* * *

Gaara woke up once more, finding the face of Naruto Uzumaki standing above him",... Uzumaki", Gaara greeted simply.

"Oi! Just call me Naruto", Naruto protested", Friends shouldn't worry about stupid honorifics!".

"... I see", Gaara replied, gaining a some what eager look at learning what friends did at all", So what is it you want?".

"Simple my friend", Naruto chuckled as he pulled the covers from Gaara", While my dear little brother and his class have their little party, me and you are gonna have a dude's night out!".

"... Huh?"

* * *

"First off!", Naruto explained, back to wearing his usual attire of a black suit", We get you some new clothes".

Gaara looked down upon himself, the clothes he had slept in for the last two years were... well no longer fitting him, they were torn to shreds, and there was also the fact they just didn't fit this new world he was in", What do you suggest?", Gaara asked with his usual plain tone.

"Well, I myself find Suits make you both blend in, but also impress the chicks!", Naruto chuckled, opening up his own closet, showing it was filled with suits of different colors", Take your pick".

"... Why are half orange?", Gaara had to ask.

"Not the point!", Naruto replied with a frown, wondering what the world... well, BOTH worlds had against his favorite color.

"Naruto-chan loves the color is why"

"Why are YOU here!?", Naruto shouted as the form of Kaede entered the room with a smile.

"I heard you were planning to show Gaara-san around", She replied with her usual smile, before opening a narrowed eye at him", Also you owe me do you not de-gozaru?".

"Um... right", Naruto chuckled nervously.

"... Are you what is known as whipped?", Gaara asked in a monotone voice.

Naruto gained a shocked look at the accusation, while Kaede merely laughed. Gaara merely felt confused.

* * *

"Looking good de-gozaru", Kaede commented as she looked over Gaara, Naruto giving his new friend a thumbs up. Gaara was wearing a simple black suit like Naruto, which fit well enough as he was about as short as the blond.

"It feels... confining", Gaara spoke, used to wearing baggy clothing.

"This coming from the guy who wears a think layer of sand?", Naruto questioned with a dead pan face.

"So where to de-gozaru?", Kaede asked, merely sticking to her own uniform.

"Tonight will be a night of fun and adventure!", Naruto replied.

* * *

"Ooooooooooooowwwwww", Naruto groaned as he woke up, holding his head in pain", Kill me now!".

"This is what you get for getting drunk", Setsuna replied with a glare at him, nearby Kaede herself was holding her head", How did you guys even get alcohol?".

"Henge", Naruto spoke, his face muffled by the pillow he had his face pushed into", Wonderful thing".

"Still", Kaede giggled, before wincing", Naruto-chan and Gaara-san weren't easy to get drunk... so they drank more then they should de-gozaru".

"Oh really?", Setsuna asked with a frown", Then where is he?".

"Well... it seems Gaara-san didn't really drink as much as we thought", Kaede replied with a smile to Naruto", Naruto-chan and him had a drinking game".

"He cheated!", Naruto protested, before holding his head in pain.

* * *

Gaara frowned to himself as he waited outside of the room he had been supplied, reminding himself to never drink with his friend when he returned. In order to help him adjust more to the new world he resided in, he would be going with Takahata to a location where someone would be helping him control himself and his powers better.

"You ready?", Takahata Takamichi asked him curiously.

"... Yes", Gaara replied simply, sending Mahora academy one last look before following after the teacher.

* * *

It was a few days after the party and Naruto had recovered, he had also learned of Gaara's departure. Wherever his friend was now he wished him luck and hoped to see him back soon... and also drink with him again.

But now Naruto found himself and Negi being forced to invite themselves over to the home of the class president, Ayaka Yukishiro. Though Naruto himself was going with an alternative motive, as he still needed to speak with the girl in regards to her "feelings" for his little brother.

"It's such a nice day today", Negi sighed as he and Naruto walked side by side up to Ayaka's home", The perfect day for an outing!".

"I guess", Naruto mused with a chuckle, looking back to the forms of Asuna and Konoka as they followed from behind", I just don't get why we have to go visit her so suddenly".

"Hey!", Asuna shouted with a glare to the blond", I only invited Negi! No one asked you to come along".

"But my dear Red-chan",Naruto said with a large smile to her", There is no way I can trust two shotacons to be all alone with my little brother".

"W-who are you calling a Shotacon!?", Asuna demanded with an angry blush coming to her cheeks.

"I haven't forgotten what you did the first night!", Naruto shot back, before suddenly starting to cry", Then for you to attack my lips too! It was the naughtiest kiss I've ever had!".

"I'll kill you!", Asuna growled at him as Konoka gained a thoughtful look.

"Does that mean you've kissed another girl before Asuna?", Konoka asked him curiously, Negi suddenly interested to know.

"Yes I have", Naruto replied with a blush, apparently in flashback mode", not only that it was with a Princess!".

"Riiight", Asuna replied, not believing him for a moment as they continued on their way.

They eventually caught sight of the home of Ayaka, Negi staring in awe as Naruto let out a whistle", Th-this place is more of a castle then it is a house", Negi mused out loud.

"... Castle's bigger", Naruto supplied simply", Still, I figured she was loaded, but damn".

"Negi-sensei!", Ayaka called happily as she ran out with a smile towards them, wearing a fancy white dress", Welcome! Thanks for com-", She called, only to spot the tag-a-longs and crash to the ground.

"Th-thank you", Neg said with a nervous look as he rubbed the back of his head at her reaction.

"Morning miss President!", Konoka greeted cheerfully.

"I give it an eight", Naruto said with a playful grin.

"What's with you?", Asuna asked Ayaka with a plain expression", Don't go falling all over the place so early in the morning, Miss President".

"W-why is Asuna coming along!?", Ayaka demanded with an angry blush as she jumped back to her feet.

"Calm down", Konoka said as she began dusting Ayaka off", Why are you dressed like this?".

"I'm his Guardian", Asuna replied with a mocking smirk", If I let him go off with you, who knows what might happen".

"Um... what am I then?", Naruto had to ask, pouting at being ignored.

"I'll kill you!", Ayaka shouted as she jumped at Asuna, leading to the two girls fighting over Negi. Naruto sighed to himself, wondering why Asuna said they should visit the person she obviously disliked.

After that Ayaka showed them around her home and at one point even inside of her room, which made Naruto on edge as he waited for her to try anything with Negi. At one point Negi seemed to off offhandedly mention his older sister, causing Naruto to notice a strange look come to Ayaka's face... he wondered what that was about. After a bit of tea they moved onto the swimming pool, where Asuna and Konoka changed into their school swimming suits and jumped in, Naruto merely taking a seat nearby where Negi and Ayaka were, pretending to sleep as he listened in on them.

"Konoka and Asuna have been like that since primary school", Ayaka spoke as Naruto focused on the conversation, ignoring the part of him that wanted to enjoy Ayaka in her bathing suit as the girl WAS a looker", Well, Asuna was a bit tight-lipped when she transferred".

"Eh? So you two have been friends since then?", Negi asked innocently.

"W-who would be friends with HER?", Ayaka replied with a blush", We're Enemies! ENEMIES!".

Naruto listened to everything the girl was naming off that caused them to butt heads over the years, the more he heard the more he was reminded of a boy from the academy who had been known as Uchiha Sasuke. He had tried to befriend Sasuke only to be pushed away, the stuck up brat having pushed away his offer of friendship... he wondered what happened to him, most likely got killed.

* * *

Elsewhere Gaara Sneezed.

* * *

"That room", Negi spoke, returning Naruto to the conversation as his little brother looked out the window he and Ayaka were sitting by, said room filled with kiddy toys", Does it belong to your little sister?".

"Ah... That room...", Ayaka replied with a small smile, making Naruto frown a bit as he knew it was fake... he had given enough in his life to know it", It doesn't belong to anyone... more importantly Negi-sensei", Ayaka said as she suddenly pulled a bowl of cookies from no where", Would you like one of my cookies? Handmade!".

"They look delicious!", Negi said with a large smile, Naruto cursing his brother's weakness for the things", I love cookies!"

Great, Naruto thought with a mental groan, now she knows another way to get to him!

Ayaka stared at Negi closely as he ate some cookies and drank some tea, a blush on her face as she watched", Negi-sensei", She suddenly spoke lovingly, making Naruto tense as he waited for her to try anything.

"Yes?", Negi asked curiously", What is it?".

Ayaka suddenly pulled Negi to her chest, making Naruto fall from his chair as he had not been expecting her to go that far, and Konoka and Asuna to blush at Ayaka's nerve. Naruto slowly moved to his feet, ready to tear her off of Negi.

"Negi-sensei", Ayaka said with a smile", Can I be your big sister instead?".

Naruto stopped cold at that, his mind trying to process her words into something he could understand... wait! Shotacon's had the big sister complex thing! So she WAS trying to get with his little brother!

"Hey! You Shotacon girl!", Asuna shouted as she leapt from the pool, sending her foot into Ayaka's face and knocking her off Negi.

Of course this brought around the next battle in the Ayaka and Asuna war, Negi trying to break it up as Naruto watched intently, a thoughtful look on his face as he thought over what he had learned so far. It got to the point Ayaka kicked them out, Naruto unsure of what he himself had done. Right before they were kicked out though Asuna apologized for calling Ayaka a Shota girl... which made Naruto think more about what was going on... before his eyes widened a bit.

"Hey", Naruto said as he and the girls found themselves outside of the mansion",... What happened to her brother?".

"Y-you figured it out?", Asuna asked in surprise, before frowning", Well... When we were kids Ayaka would brag about the little brother she was gonna have and... when it came for the day he was going to be born...".

"I see", Naruto replied with a sigh", I'm guessing that today would be the babies birthday?".

Asuna nodded in reply as Konoka frowned.

"... I suppose leaving her alone with Negi will be alright for tonight at least", Naruto said after a bit, smiling to both girls", Now! How about we get ourselves something to eat, my treat".

"Okay!", Konoka agreed with an excited expression.

"I guess", Asuna said with a smile to him, before glaring", But don't go thinking this is some kind of date!".

"Oh?", Naruto asked, before looking to Konoka", Then would YOU like to go out with me?".

"Okay", Konoka replied with a blush, giggling as Asuna growled at Naruto.

"H-hey!", Asuna yelled at him, an angry blush coming to her face as she jumped at Naruto.

Naruto quickly began running away from her, the surprisingly fast red head keeping pace with him. Today hadn't gone like he had planned it... but today didn't seem like a good time to speak with Ayaka.

* * *

The break went by quite quickly after that, Naruto finding himself with quite a lot of new female friends to spend time with. He had spent a bit of his time with Negi, Asuna, and Konoka though not as much as he would have liked. Asuna still seemed to get angry over his messing with her, while he had grown closer to Konoka as well. He had quite grown attached to the quick kisses she would give his cheek every once and a while.

He had also gained a bit of ground with Setsuna, even to the point where she would actually spar with him a bit. Setsuna quickly found he was just as skilled with a sword that he was with magic, though he had not mentioned why this was so. THAT was a whole other story he tried not to get into.

During every weekend he had spent his time with Kaede, training in the nearby mountain area where she had her own training space set up. He had regained his physical state after a few weeks, glad to know he wouldn't have to throw out his powerful summons against high powered opponents again. Also Kaede had apparently not forgiven him for telling her to leave the fight with Gaara... which strangely lead him to paying for her and himself to see a movie.

After that he found himself being forced by Mana to do the same, which he had as the girl looked ready to pull out one of her guns on him. Apparently doing this sparked something between Kaede and Mana, as the two seemed quite ready to attack one another over such a simple thing as who Naruto would take to the movies next... apparently both were cheapskates when it came to money, go figure.

Surprisingly, he also found himself sparring more with Ku Fei after she challenged him to a spar... a second before she attacked. Thankfully his training with Kaede had brought back his skills so he was able to fend her off easily enough, but he found each time she would suddenly attack him he had to try harder and harder.

Anyways, Naruto found himself ready to call it an early night as his room mates were both at the bath house and he had already eaten. Moving into his nice cozy bed he slept, looking forward to the two more days when classes would start once again.

* * *

Naruto knew something was wrong as soon as he heard someone mention "Negi" and "Partner" together in a sentence. He froze as the girls of 2-A suddenly spotted him, a familiar glint in almost everyone of their eyes.

"Prince Naruto!"

Wait... Prince?

Suddenly the girls charged upon him, making him quickly turn around to run for his life, a part of him just telling him to jump into the hormone driven girls and enjoy it. However he knew this time he had to ignore that part of himself as he continued to run for his life, hoping Negi was okay... so he could punish him for whatever he had done to make the girls think they were royalty!

Naruto knew the safest place right now would be class 2-A itself! So after losing the girls he rushed to the class, hand moving to open the door before ha paused, hearing Negi and Konoka inside. Curious as to what they were talking about, Naruto put his ear to the door.

"... All these people are amazing!", Negi's voice spoke in awe", Doctors and lawyers!".

"Eh, I don't like any of them", Konoka's voice sighed out", The age gap is so big that some of them are double my age".

... Ah, seems Konoka's grandfather was making her deal with Marriage Interviews, something he had heard high class families liked to do for their kids.

"... To be honest", Konoka's voice spoke up, returning Naruto's attention to the conversation", There is already someone I like".

"Really?", Negi asked in a curious tone", Who?".

For some reason Naruto found himself listening closely to her answer, his mind screaming at him to find out who she liked.

"I.... like N-"

"What are you doing?"

Naruto almost screamed as Asuna whispered into his ear, though he quickly jumped back and covered his mouth. Asuna was looking at him with a suspicious look on her face.

"Um... Nothing, just looking for Negi", Naruto lied as he quickly put on one of his best smiles on", Wasn't sure it was safe to go in yet so I listened in".

"... For some reason I don't believe you", Asuna replied, before sighing as she opened the door to the classroom, Naruto following with a blush.

Before the blush grew to take his whole face at the sight of not only Konoka looking QUITE beautiful in a fancy kimono with her hair style altered, a bit of make-up on too he noticed... but she was lying before Negi with her panties showing... yet he found his eyes locked more on her face as she fixed herself up, Asuna nearby ranting at Negi as Ayaka accused Konoka of trying to seduce Negi.... wait! When the heck did Ayaka get here?!

With growing fear Naruto looked to the door as the rest of the class began trying to fight their way in, before they finally burst through and all began trying to get a piece of the "Prince's"

Naruto once more found himself looking forward to tomorrow... just so today would end!

* * *

"Is it almost time Master?"

"Yes... just a bit longer and Negi's blood will be mine"

* * *

Next chapter will start up the Evangeline Arc, as well as the first appearance of one Chamo! How will Naruto deal with Evangeline? What secret plan does Evangeline have to deal with Naruto as she faces Negi?

Who is it Naruto is making a Pactio with!?

Find out next time!

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as you were expecting, some things have recently popped up in real life that's making it some what hard to focus on writing. Hope you like it though


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

First chapter without a poll, lol. Here's a few Review replies

Nim Istar: Yes it was and Naruto MAY have a few more summons up his sleeve

inuboy86: Actually, I never did say whether Naruto and the princess liked each other, lol. As for Kyuubi and Gaara... well, we''l see. Also, who cares whats happening in Naruto's world? lol

Raidentensho: I had Naruto use it because Gaara was a tough opponent and I wanted to show you all a serious Naruto. It DID show what happens to those who threaten his precious people hm?

Knyght: I figured it would take away from the events of the story itself... may add a little bit more info later on if enough readers are interested.

RyumaOmega: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and Gaara will be getting his own group of girls, god knows he needs it! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

daniel 29: Ah! Caught that hm? Asuna is the type I figure, though she won't admit she's interested.

Glennis: I agree, one usually goes with the other in most stories I read. As for Gaara, I figured having him around at this part of the story wouldn't work out too well with the Eva arc. Don't worry though, he'll be back soon.

Mahou Ronin: Glad you enjoy it and I look forward to checking out your story.

aliestrikehero: His teacher is not from Negima... but I'm sure a lot of my readers will know him, lol

Motomiya Hibiki-kun: Everyone seems happy that Gaara killed those two, I wonder why? lol, yeah right. Anyways, on the Pactio subject... well, just read, lol

Vandenbz: Wow, large review for your first time in this story, lol. I have something in mind for Chachamaru, I promise she WILL have a happy ending with Naruto. Also I'm glad to know a lot of you out there read the manga, I like people picking things out they normally wouldn't, lol. Chamo and Naruto... well just read, lol. Eva's plan for Naruto will be just what you think, since Takahata isn't there... well, if you read the manga you'll know. Ah! the Kyoto kissing game... it will be epic

I'd like to thank all of your reviewers, I've been having QUITE the hard time in RL so it's nice to read each of your words. You guys keep me going, thanks

Enjoy!

* * *

**Period 6: The Vampire appears! Naruto faces a Chibi?**

Naruto yawned as he rose from bed, looking groggy as always as he turned to the sight of Kaede once more making breakfast",... How do you wake up so early?", He asked with a frown.

Kaede merely gave him her usual smile", Because de-gozaru", She replied simply, making him pout as she returned her focus to the food.

Naruto jumped to his feet, stretching himself out as he moved happily to the bathroom. As he moved his hand to open the door her froze, knocking on the door with his ear to it.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto jumped, backing away from the door in fear as he heard Setsuna's voice, said girl having snuck up behind him with a frown", Um... nothing", He replied with a sheepish look, before moving into the bathroom and shutting the door behind himself.

"... Weirdo", Setsuna sighed with a smile, before losing it as she spotted Kaede smirking at her", W-what?".

"Nothing", Kaede replied with a giggle, Setsuna glaring lightly at the ninja.

* * *

"Third Year!", The girls cheered as they entered the classroom of what was now 3-A", Good Morning Negi-sensei!".

Negi blushed at the words of his students, Naruto chuckling in his seat nearby, a new book in hand as he turned the page for Sayo. It was the beginning of a new year, the girls now third year students under the now permanent watch of Negi Springfield and his assistant Teacher Naruto Uzumaki Springfield.

"Um... I am now the formal Teacher for Class A", Negi explained to the girls with a smile, seeming more confident then he had the year before", I'll be your teacher from here to March next year. It will be a pleasure to teach you all".

The girls cheered, making Naruto smile as he looked to his brother... Naruto was glad they had been asked to come to the school, it was a good experience for them both. Naruto was snapped from his thoughts, seeing Negi looking troubled. Naruto followed his gaze to where Negi was looking, spotting a blond girl that seemed to appear ten years old. Could it be... Negi was interested in her!?

Naruto almost fell from his chair at the thought, making Sayo look at him curiously", Sorry", He whispered to her, turning the page. Sayo sent him a curious look before returning to the book with a smile.

"Negi-sensei", the voice of Shizuna spoke as she entered, drawing everyone's attention", Today is the School Health Check-up. Please tell everyone to prepare accordingly".

"U-understood!", Negi replied, not noticing a smirking Naruto get to his feet and walk out of the class with a giggling Shizuna", Everyone! We're having a health check-up, so U-um, everyone get ready to take off their clothes".

"Negi-sensei is so Ecchi!", The girls cheered, making Negi blush and rush out with Naruto.

"Smooth", Naruto teased him with a smirk.

"I-I didn't mean to say it that way!", Negi whined.

"I know", Naruto chuckled, both brothers waiting with each other",... Your doing a great job by the way".

"R-really?", Negi asked in surprise, before smiling at Naruto", thanks".

"No problem"

Both brothers found themselves listening to the girl through the door, Negi thinking it sounded like fun in there while Naruto was blushing at a few comments he heard.

"Sensei! We have a problem!", Ako shouted to Negi as she rushed up in her gym attire", It's Makie!".

"What happened to Makie!?", The girls asked as they suddenly opened up the doors and windows to the room, each still in their undergarments.

"Wah!", Negi shouted with a heavy blush before he covered his own eyes.

"...", Naruto just stared, before spotting angry glares from Asuna and Setsuna",... Sorry", He said, covering his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

"W-what happened to her?", Negi asked as he, Naruto, and the now dressed class stood in the infirmary, looking down at the resting form of Makie.

"She was found sleeping on Sakura Lane", Shizuna replied with a frown.

"Sakura Lane?", Negi asked curiously, Naruto frowning as he had heard the rumor of the Vampire that was said to attack people on the street.

"Hey", Naruto whispered to Negi, who looked to him with a frown", You sense it too?".

"It's faint", Negi whispered back with a frown", But I can sense a bit of magical energy".

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?", Asuna asked them with a frown, moving between them.

Naruto was about to reply, before Negi spoke up", It's nothing, Makie is just a bit Anemic so don't worry", Negi said with a smile", Also, I'll be a bit late getting home tonight, so I won't be eating Dinner".

"Eh?", Asuna asked with a curious look.

"Will you be okay?", Konoka asked with a frown", Not eating dinner like that?".

"No worries", Naruto replied with his usual foxy smile", I'll make sure to get him something".

Asuna still seemed suspicious as the brothers left the room, knowing they were keeping something from her.

* * *

"Th-the wind sure is strong", Nodoka mused as she rushed back to the dorms, the street being Sakura Lane of all places", I should hurry along", She said to herself, mentally repeating she wasn't scared.

Suddenly the wind picked up, Nodoka shutting her eyes as it blew. She opened her eyes, spotting the black cloaked form of a blond haired figure on the nearby lamp post., making her eyes widen in fear.

"Miyazaki Nodoka", A female voice spoke in an English accent", Sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours", the Vampire spoke, suddenly jumping at Nodoka, who feinted in fear.

"Hold it right there!", Negi's voice spoke, the Vampire freezing in mid-air as she spotted the child teacher floating nearby with his staff in hand", W-what are you doing to my student!?".

"Undekim Spiritis Aeris Wincurm Fientis Iminicum Caputent!", Negi shouted as she flew at his target, landing just as he aimed his glowing palm at the Vampire", Sagitaur Magika Aie Captorae!, He finished, shooting of a few arrow like beams of light at her.

"He's worked it out already?", The girl muttered, tossing forth a bottle of strange liquid", Frost Shield...".

The bottle burst forth, making an ice like shield that fired Negi's attack right back at him. Negi grabbed Nodoka and rolled out of the way just in time.

"Sh-she sent them all back!?", Negi said in surprise", There's no mistaking it, the culprit is a mage!".

The wind picked up, blowing off the wizard like hat of his opponent, revealing the face of the very girl he had seen that morning in his class", That was surprising", Evangeline mused with a fanged smirk", A surprising amount of magical power".

"E-evangeline-san!?", Negi shouted in surprise, setting Nodoka down gently.

"To have that much power, despite only being ten", Evangeline mused, licking the blood off a cut on her finger", Just what one would expect from THAT man's son".

"Not just that", Naruto spoke, suddenly behind Evangeline, whose eyes shot open wide", Negi just studies too damn much".

H-how?, Evangeline mentally asked herself, How did he sneak up behind me!?

"Why are you doing this?", Negi asked as he rose back to his feet", Your a mage just like me!".

Evangeline suddenly whipped another bottle, throwing it into Naruto's face and one at Negi", Freeze Lance!", She chanted, Naruto suddenly turning into smoke, a simple log where he had been.

"Disarm Excalmatio!", Negi shouted with his palm facing the incoming Ice spell, blocking it from getting too close to himself and Nodoka, however a few shards cut Nodoka's top and skirt.

"Did you block it?", Evangeline asked with a smirk", I knew it".

"M-Miyazaki-san!", Negi spoke, looking worriedly to her", Are you ok-ah!", He yelped, seeing her almost bare form.

"Your not bad for a little girl", Naruto spoke to Evangeline, suddenly landing next to Negi with a smirk", Though... I doubt your as young as you look".

"So your not as dumb as you look", Evangeline mused with larger smirk", You may not be HIS son, but you sure seem like it".

"Thank you Eva-chan", Naruto replied with a chuckle", By the way, did you get the roses?".

"I-I have no idea what your talking about!", Evangeline replied with an angry blush, Naruto once reminding her of a certain someone.

"Aw, I figured Cha-chan and you would have liked them", He pouted, making Evangeline even angrier.

"Negi! Naruto!", Asuna and Konoka shouted as they ran up", What was that sound!?".

"Ah!", Konoka shouted, pointing at Negi and the mostly nude Nodoka", Negi-kun is the vampire!?".

"N-no!", Negi shouted with a blush, Naruto unable to stop himself from chuckling at Konoka's words as Negi looked to the disappearing form of Evangeline", Ah! W-wait!".

"You two take care of Negi's princess there", Naruto spoke with a smirk, suddenly lifting Negi up to his feet", Me and Negi will go after the one responsible".

"Wait!", Asuna said just as the two ran off, both leaving dust trails.

"W-wow... their fast", Konoka said in awe, Asuna frowning angerly as she glared at the disappearing brothers.

* * *

"There she is!", Negi shouted as he ran side by side with Naruto.

"Careful", Naruto told Negi", If she IS a Vampire, she's most likely much older then she appears".

As Evangeline began flying higher, Negi jumped onto his staff, taking off into the air after her. Naruto chuckled as the mark on his hand began glowing, intending to use his own copy of Negi's staff to follow the two.

Suddenly Naruto leapt back, a beam of light soaring past him and causing a nearby tree to explode",... I figured you were a part of this too", Naruto sighed, looking to the attacker as they left the shadows of a nearby building", Good evening Cha-chan".

Chachamaru stared blankly at Naruto, her palm still steaming a bit from her attack", I calculated you would dodge", She replied", However I know have your reflex speed recorded... it will not happen again".

"That so?", Naruto replied with a smirk, moving into his usual fighting stance", Then I guess I'll have to move faster hm?".

"Sorry Naruto-sensei", Chachamaru sighed, suddenly pulling out what looked like a detonator", I am only to make sure you don't get in Masters way".

Naruto blinked in confusion as she pushed the button, suddenly finding himself unable to move as a strange device under his feet appeared", W-what the hell!?", He asked, finding himself unable to call on his magical power.

"I shall see you in class tomorrow Sensei", Chachamaru spoke before suddenly shooting off, jets popping out of her body as she chased after Evangeline and Negi.

"W-well... I guess I shouldn't have let my guard down", Naruto mused with a chuckle, before smirking after Chachamaru", Guess I have to get serious again", He mused, his eyes suddenly growing slitted as his body became encased with red energy.

**What WOULD you do without me?**

* * *

"I'm sorry", Evangeline said with a smirk as she moved to Negi, who was being held by Chachamaru by the neck", But with the amount of blood I'll need, your going to die!".

"S-somebody help me!", Negi shouted with his eyes shut as Evangeline bit into his neck.

"Hey freaks!", Asuna's voice shouted as she suddenly kicked both girls in the face and away from Negi", Get away from my House guest!".

Both Evangeline and Chachamaru were knocked back, Chachamaru catching Evangeline before she hit the roof top they were on. Evangeline glared at Asuna, holding her cheek in pain", K-Kagurazaka Asuna!", Evangeline shouted angerly, drawing the red head's attention.

"Hey! You guys are from my class!", Asuna spoke, looking to both girls", What's the matter with you!?".

"These two are behind the attacks", Naruto's voice spoke suddenly, the Blond suddenly landing besides Negi with a smirk to Asuna", Sorry I'm late, Cha-chan tricked me".

"H-how did you escape!?", Evangeline demanded, surprised to see him", That device was made to prevent you from using Magical Energy!".

"Oh... There is so much more to me then that", Naruto replied with a chuckle, before sending Asuna a smile", thanks for saving Negi, Nekane would have killed me if he had turned into a Vampire".

"I-I didn't do it for YOU!", Asuna said with a blush, glaring at him.

"I-I won't forget this!", Evangeline growled, still holding her cheek as she and Chachamaru jumped off the roof.

"Wait!", Asuna shouted with wide eyes as they dropped", This is the 8th floor!".

"Their already gone", Naruto said with a frown, looking to Negi as he awoke", You alright?".

"Negi!", Asuna said worriedly, rushing to help him up", You idiot! Both of you are idiots! What would have happened if I hadn't shown up!?".

Asuna blushed as she saw Negi crying, the young boy hugging onto her", I-I was so scared!", He cried, Asuna trying to push him off of her, before looking to Naruto for help... only to find him smirking at her in a mocking way.

"N-Naruto!", Asuna shouted in anger.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he entered class the next morning, finding Negi looking a bit freaked out as he was speaking with Chachamaru.

"Master came to school, but she's skipping class", Chachamaru explained with her usual emotionless expression", Should I call for her?".

"N-no! that's fine!", Negi replied nervously, making Naruto frown at how afraid Negi seemed to be.

Naruto took his usual spot, opening his book to the bookmarked spot as Sayo moved over his shoulder. Naruto watched Negi, finding the boy staring at his students with a wistful look, making the girls blush.

"S-sensei!", Ako spoke nervously", I've finished reading".

"Oh... good work", Negi replied with a soft smile", Tell me Izumi-san... if you were to chose a partner, you'd turn down a ten year old boy right?".

CRASH!

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?", Sayo asked worriedly, Naruto having fell from his seat once again as the girls in class all blushed at the question.

"Th-that's pretty sudden Sensei", Ako said with a large blush", I-I've only entered the third year".

"Ah", Negi replied, before looking to Nodoka", And what about you Miyazaki-san?".

"U-um", Nodoka replied with a large blush", I-I guess it would be o-".

"It would be Super with me Negi-sensei!", Ayaka said with a large smile, Naruto blinking at how the girls eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You know Negi-sensei", Kazumi said with a playful smirk", about 4/5's of the girls in class don't have boyfriends, so their available for you".

"W-what!?", Negi shouted with a blush", Th-that's not what I meant!".

"Then you should word it better", Naruto sighed from his seat, opening the book back up with a frown.

"I'm sorry, just forget it", Negi said, suddenly moving to leave", Excuse me for a moment".

"Negi!", Asuna said as she rushed after him, Naruto sending Sayo an apologetic look as he set the book down and left after Negi and Asuna, leaving a worried class.

* * *

"Your worrying too much", Asuna said with a comforting smile to Negi", It's not like she's gonna pop out and eat you".

"Wouldn't that be creepy if she did like right now", Naruto replied seriously, earning a glare from Asuna", Um... not that such a thing would happen".

"Anyways, if she DOES try anything", Asuna said with a smile", Me and this idiot will protect you", Asuna said, pointing to Naruto.

"Baka Red", Naruto said with a pout at her teasing, quickly jumping back as she aimed a kick to his face", I saw!".

"P-pervert!", Asuna growled with a blush as she brought her leg back down.

"Still, you don't know how frightening she is", Negi spoke with a frown, before he was suddenly grabbed.

"... Where did Negi go?", Asuna asked curiously, Naruto frowning with a sigh as he began walking", Hey! Where are you going!?".

"To help my oh so lucky Brother", He replied with a pout", Why does HE get all the fun parts?".

Asuna rushed after Naruto as he moved to the bath house where apparently Negi had been taken to. As they turned a corner they found themselves standing before Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Kagurazaka Asuna", Evangeline said with a smirk, though minus the fangs she had the night prior, before glaring at Naruto", Naruto-sensei".

"Hello Eva-chan! Cha-chan!", He replied with a foxy smile", I heard you skipped Eva-chan, I'm gonna have to give you detention if you keep this up".

"Where did you two take Negi?", Asuna demanded with a glare.

"I have no idea what your talking about", Eva said with a frown to her, before looking back at Naruto", Not much of a brother are you? Almost getting him killed last night and now you can't find him?".

"Negi can handle himself", Naruto replied, giving her a cold smirk that gave Asuna a creepy feeling", However, if such a thing should happen again... well, I'm sure you catch my meaning".

"Hm... Quite the strange mage you are", Evangeline said with a smirk to him, a look of interest in her eyes", After I drain your brother I hope to see how you can match up to my true power".

"Why not right now?", Naruto asked curiously.

"I cannot use my powers till the next Full moon", She replied, showing her now normal teeth", See? I'm a simple human girl now".

"Ah, so THAT'S what the barrier around this place is for", Naruto chuckled, Evangeline hiding her surprise at him being able to sense the barrier at all", Seemed a bit much for a simple school".

"Obviously", she replied coolly, before smirking at Asuna", By the way, I find it strange to see you so worried for Negi".

"Huh?", Asuna replied in confusion.

"I thought you hated brats", Evangeline continued", Or has sleeping in the same bed changed your opinion?".

"Th-that's none of your business!", Asuna replied with a blush", And if you lay another hand on Negi, I'll never forgive you!".

"Whatever", Eva replied with a laugh, turning to leave", I must be going, I have business to attend too".

"Business?", Asuna asked in confusion.

"KYAA!"

Both Asuna and Naruto turned to the yell, Asuna rushing off as Naruto froze with wide eyes.

"Strange", He mused as he walked after Asuna", I sense a presence... a presence I have not felt since...".

Naruto's eyes shot open wide, an angry look on his face as he rushed to the bath house.

* * *

"What a crazy day", Asuna sighed as she and Negi walked home, before looking to Naruto", why are you following us?".

"I sense HIM!", Naruto replied simply, earning a confused look from Asuna.

"Ah! So you COULD feel me!"

The group froze, Asuna looking around warily, Naruto turned to a dark corner, and Negi seemed curious", Is that?", Negi asked Naruto, who nodded.

"Whose there?", Asuna asked, a bit afraid with how Angry Naruto seemed.

"Down here!"

The group looked down... to see a small white rat looking thing with a bra in his teeth.

"Hey Aniki", It spoke to Negi", Albel Kamomille!".

"Kamo!", Negi said happily as he looked down at the Ermine.

"I-it spoke?", Asuna asked in shock.

"YOU!", Naruto shouted angerly down at Kamo, who looked back at Naruto with just as much anger.

"YOU!", He growled back, both glaring hatefully at one another... before hugging each other.

"BROTHER!", They cried, Asuna unable to stop herself from gaping.

"W-what the hell!?".

* * *

"... And that's how I met Aniki", Kamo finished with a smile", After that I hung around with him and Naruto-sama here".

"... Naruto-sama?", Asuna had to ask a grinning Naruto", Do I even want to know WHY he calls you that".

"Nope", Naruto chuckled", He HAS to call me that do to a bet we made".

"I STILL can't believe she didn't kill you", Kamo chuckled, a blush on his face", Ah! the good old days".

"How I missed them", Naruto sighed, wiping away a fake tear.

"... What is with them?", Asuna asked Negi with a frown.

"Well", Negi began with a sheepish look", They both... have similar likes".

"Anyways!", Kamo said with a smirk to Negi", Now that I'm here we can get you what you need most!".

"Huh?", Negi asked in confusion.

"A Pactio partner of course!", Kamo said with a chuckle", You'll need one to become a Magister Magi right?".

"W-well", Negi replied with a blush", I figured I'd need to start looking, but...".

"Is that so?", Kamo asked curiously, taking a puff of his cigarette", Well, now that I'm here everything will be fine! Your sister asked me to help you out".

"Really?", Negi asked excitedly, Asuna taking the cigarette with a frown, dousing it out.

"I was at the bath house to investigate!", Kamo explained", Quite a lot of Raw Material we have there! Not a loser in the bunch".

Naruto nodded sagely, earning a punch from Asuna", Don't agree with him!", She growled.

"3-A has what it takes!", Kamo spoke with a laugh, holding up the class roster", Aniki's partner is surely here".

"Hey!", Konoka spoke as she suddenly walked in, only wearing a small towel", It's pretty noisy in here, did someone come over?".

"Oo La la!", Kamo mused with a large blush, before suddenly noticing a look from Naruto.

"Oi!", Naruto whispered simply with a calm look", She has been dibbed!".

"Damn!", Kamo muttered with a frown.

"Cute!", Konoka suddenly squealed, hugging Kamo to her chest, the ermine blushing happily", Is this Negi-kun's pet?".

Suddenly Konoka took Kamo out to show the other girls, making Naruto pout at his "Brother's" Skill.

* * *

"Thank goodness Evangeline-san wasn't in class again today", Negi sighed as he walked with Naruto, having just ended the class for the day", But as a teacher I can't approve of her skipping classes".

"Detention", Naruto replied simply, smirking", Maybe we can get her suspended".

"Aniki!", Kamo shouted as he suddenly rushed up the the two of them", It's Miyazaki-san! Attacked by... Kaarage!".

"What!? She's being turned into a Fried Chicken!?", Negi asked worriedly.

"... We have SO got to work on your Japanese", Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"No! Extortionists!", Kamo continued.

"Let's go Kamo!", Negi shouted worriedly, jumping onto his staff and following Kamo to Nodoka.

"... What is he planning?", Naruto asked himself as the two took off",... Ah! Must be trying to make Negi Pactio with her".

"Naruto-sensei", A female voice spoke from behind him, making Naruto freeze",... Did Negi-sensei's pet just talk?".

Naruto slowly turned to the voice, finding the one person he knew would not let him get away with anything to do with Negi.

"Um... Hello Ayaka-chan!", Naruto greeted with the best smile he could put up", Been there long?".

* * *

Yes, it was a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. I promise the next one will be longer as I'll be finished the Eva Arc.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

Alright, as usual, let's reply to some reviews

The-Eighth-Sin: Lol, I used to play them all the time, go Zero!

RyumaOmega: I always enjoy reading your reviews. The scene Chamo has mentioned WILL eventually be told... quite hilariously. As for Theo... I am still considering, but people seem to prefer her as of right now.

Raidentensho: Another fan of Fairy Tail! I have actually been thinking about doing a Naruto crossover with either that or Soul Eater.

Orchamus: I know what you mean, however Naruto for one didn't realize how much of a threat she could be, along with Chachamaru. Plus if Naruto went all out right then, Eva would get her ass handed to her without her full power.

Glennis: I thought so too! Could you imagine if she had been with Negi as a partner in the beginning with Asuna?

Alerista: Glad you enjoyed the twist and how it is she found out when in the normal Negima story she didn't will be explained below.

Vandenbz: Everyone loves a Star Wars Reference, lol. Um... the thing with Kamo is my spell checks fault, it corrected it to Kamo instead of what I typed, Won't happen again. I considered changing the whole "Let Ayaka join early" thing... but I really enjoy her character and I have yet to read any fic that brings her in this early. Actually if you MUST know... the Kissing Game is already planned out, my co-writer MASmaster is helping me plan it out and... well, you'll read, lol. Chachamaru MIGHT end up going along under Eva's orders, I'll have to figure out how to do it. I LOVED the scene of Chachamaru getting a Pactio and hope to write one even CLOSE as good when it comes for her and Naruto. BTW, you forgot about Mana as there's no way she'll let Kaede beat her to Naruto's lips, lol.

Alrighty, onto the chapter!

___

**Period 7: Answers and Understanding**

Naruto let out a loud yawn as he continued walking to school, looking closely for Negi and Chamo as he had something REALLY important to warn them about... all regarding a certain Shotacon. Naruto continued wading through the mass amounts of students, making sure not to bump into any of them... well, maybe a FEW of the girls.

All Accidents though.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Naruto paused, looking to the voice to spot the grinning form of Takahata", About time you got back!", Naruto said with a smirk, moving over to the older man", I hope Gaara settled in well".

"Of course", Takahata replied, before gaining a sheepish look", Though I'm not sure how well he'll do there".

"Don't worry, Gaara's like me", Naruto replied with a chuckle", He'll be just fine... and when he gets back we'll party again!".

"Just as long as you don't get anything you shouldn't", Takahata replied with a knowing smirk, making Naruto surprised",... Setsuna told me".

"Ah! Set-chan is worried about me!", Naruto gushed happily, before moving on into the school", I''ll see ya later Takamichi".

"Take care", The older man chuckled.

Naruto knew Setsuna would tell someone of him, Gaara, and Kaede going out for drinks... though in his own defense if anyone needed such things it was himself and Gaara... he wasn't too sure about Kaede though. Naruto suddenly paused, spotting Negi and Asuna rushing out of the school, with Chamo holding onto Negi.

"Yo!", Naruto called happily, earning the groups attention",... Eva-chan again?".

"H-how did you know?", A some what crying Negi asked.

"... Magic", Naruto replied with a chuckle, wiping off one of Negi's tears", So what do you plan on doing about it?".

"Don't worry!", Chamo interrupted with a smirk", If that's how it is I've got the perfect plan!".

"What is it?", Negi asked in surprise.

"I have a guess", Naruto replied with a frown, seeming uncomfortable at whatever it was.

"If Negi-Aniki and Ane-san make a provisional contract with the magical circle", Chamo continued", You can gang up on one of them when their alone and kick their ass!".

"What kind of plan is that?", Asuna demanded with a blush, recalling how the contract's were formed.

"M-me?", Negi asked with a heavy blush", Make a contract with Asuna-san?".

"I've seen Ane-san's physical abilities", Chamo explained", She'll make a great partner".

"B-but isn't ganging up unfair?", Negi asked unsurely.

"All's fair in love and war", Naruto put in.

"H-hey! I'm not going through with this!", Asuna spoke up", A Provisional Contract is that kissing thing you tried yesterday! I'm not kissing anybody!".

"Oh? could it be?", Chamo asked in a teasing tone", Ane-san hasn't had her first kiss yet?".

"Um... that would be wrong", Naruto had to state, looking to Asuna with a frown", She forced herself onto my lips".

"SHUT IT!", Asuna growled at him, looking ready to hit him... only for Naruto to grab Negi once more",... Fine! I'll do the stupid contract! I just don't get why I have to do it!".

"Well... there is someone el-", Naruto began, recalling what he had come to tell them in the first place.

"Alright!", Chamo interrupted, looking to Negi", What about you Aniki?".

"W-well...", Negi replied, thinking it over", Alright! I'll do it!".

"Let's get to it then!", Chamo butted in, quickly drawing the circle and turning it on, the light of it surrounding Negi and Asuna", Now smooch the hell out of him!".

Naruto held himself back from interfering this time, no matter how much he wanted to... only to laugh as Asuna kissed Negi's forehead.

"That's cheating!", Chamo shouted over the laughing", Kissing his forehead is so half-hearted!".

"What's wrong with it!?", Asuna demanded, blushing still.

"Alright, I guess it'll do", Chamo sighed", Contract complete! Kagurazaka Asuna!".

* * *

The group were now spying on Chachamaru, figuring she'd be the best of the two to take out first, though Naruto didn't seem for it. They watched Evangeline and Chachamaru at their Tea club, Naruto staring happily at the two in kimono's.

"Ha!", Asuna whispered loudly with a glare to Naruto", You accuse me of being a Shotacon, yet here you are drooling over Evangeline!".

"First off, I'm drooling over Cha-chan", Naruto replied simply", Second, Eva-chan may be underdeveloped, but she is still a beautiful girl... plus she's friggen HOW old, no where near a Loli".

"... So you like Grandmothers?", Asuna continued with a smirk.

"... If their hot", Naruto said with a shrug", I happen to know a centuries old girl whose a total fox".

"Right!", Asuna shot back", Just like you kissed that Princess!".

"I do and I did", Naruto replied with a smirk as he seemed to be in flashback mode", Although, It didn't really kiss her... she kissed me!".

"Liar", Asuna growled, before the group noticed Evangeline leaving Chachamaru.

"Alright Aniki! It's Chachamaru all by herself!", Chamo spoke up with a smirk", We can all gang up on her and take her out!".

"Nope, leave me out of this", Naruto replied, crossing his arms", I'll just watch for now".

"Still", Negi mused with a frown", She's one of my students, I can't just attack her!".

"He has a point", Asuna agreed with a frown", But, she's helping Evangeline so we have to do SOMETHING right?".

Before Chamo could speak, Naruto motioned to Chachamaru. The group spotted her suddenly sporting jets as she flew up a tree, grabbing the balloon of a small crying girl, who thanked Chachamaru happily once she held her Balloon once more.

The group stared in shock", C-come to think of it", Negi spoke up, surprised but what he had seen as two elementary school boys began walking with Chachamaru", Just what sort of person IS Chachamaru-san?".

"Apparently", Naruto mused with a chuckle", A very nice one".

"She's gotta be a robot right!", Chamo spoke up", Just what I expected from Japan! A Robt girl who goes to school".

"... I think the United States has that too", Naruto mused.

"I think that's a cartoon Naruto", Negi replied sheepishly.

"W-wait!", Asuna said in surprise", Are you guys saying she's not human? I always thought those ear-things she had were weird, but...".

"What!?", Chamo said in surprise", You couldn't tell!?".

"Oi!", Naruto shouted, earning their attention as he pointed to Chachamaru once more", Another good deed!".

They watched as Chachamaru helped an old woman down some stairs, the two boys cheering her on happily as Chachamaru soon set the old woman back down as the woman thanked her. They followed on as Chachamaru continued on her way, pausing as a group of people pointed into the nearby Storm Drain, a small kitten being pulled by the current inside a small box.

Before the group could do anything, Chachamaru moved into the water, wading towards the kitten before bringing it to shore, the people praising her actions.

"What the hell!? She's a really good person!", Asuna spoke", And popular with the townspeople to boot!".

"S-she's great!", Negi agreed tearfully, quite moved by the robot girls actions.

"N-no way! It's gotta be a trap to get your guard down Aniki", Chamo spoke up, trying to get the two back in focus.

"I doubt it", Naruto mused, smiling as Chachamaru once more continued on her way", Strange how a girl that kind is working with Eva-chan... but I'm sure there's more to this then we can see".

The group continued following Chachamaru as she went on her way, eventually pausing to buy a few groceries with the kitten sitting on her head. She began heading to a secluded part of town, leading the stalkers to a small area behind an old building. The group were surprised to find Chachamaru feeding a large amount of kitten's, smiling serenely as she did.

"S-she's a great person!", Negi spoke, once more moved to tears as Asuna nodded with him, Naruto blushing a bit at the sight of Chachamaru's smile.

"J-just a minute here! She's the one targeting Aniki's life! Get a hold of yourselves!", Chamo shouted at them, before gaining a smirk", Here's your chance! No one is watching so Harden your hearts and take her out!".

"B-but", Negi replied with a frown.

"I guess there's no helping it", Asuna sighed.

The group moved onto Chachamaru as she finished picking up the now empty cat food bags", Hello Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san, and Naruto-sensei", Chachamaru greeted as she moved to her feet, staring with her usual blank expression", I left my guard down there... but I shall be your opponent".

Naruto held his hands up, moving to the side to let Negi and Asuna do their business, drawing a curious look from Chachamaru", I won't do anything to you and Eva-chan unless you try anything again".

"Um... Chachamaru-san", Negi spoke up with a frown", Would you please not target me any more?".

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei", Chachamaru said, shutting her eyes as she bowed her head", but my Master's orders are absolute".

"Then... I guess there's no helping it", Negi sighed looking to Asuna", Ready?".

"Yeah", She replied, looking to Chachamaru.

"... I see you have made Kagurazaka-san your partner", Chachamaru mused", a good choice".

"Let's go! Activate the Contract for ten seconds!", Negi chanted", Kagurazaka Asuna!".

Asuna began glowing for a moment before she charged forwards, Naruto noticing she was moving quite a bit faster then usual as she attacked Chachamaru... however Naruto knew she should be moving even faster, a contract would also give her a weapon. Well, that's what she gets for kissing his forehead.

Asuna attacked Chachamaru with a punch, only for the attack to be blocked. However Asuna quickly moved another fist and hit Chachamaru's face. Nearby Negi chanted a spell, before aiming his staff at Chachamaru as Asuna leapt away", Arrows of Light!", He shouted, the beams of light flying towards Chachamaru who was currently off balance.

Chachamaru calculated the damage she would receive, finding she would be most likely destroyed", I'm sorry master", She spoke as she waited for the attack to hit", If I cease to function... please remember to feed the cats".

"I-I", Negi began, not noticing Naruto about to move", I can't do it!", He shouted, recalling his spell and forcing it to crash onto himself, both Chamo and Asuna rushing to him worriedly.

Chachamaru stared in surprise, before looking behind her to a nearby bush",... You were about to jump in the way... were you not Naruto-sensei?", She asked, only for Naruto to pop out with a blush, scratching the back of his head.

"Well... just in case Negi went through with it", He chuckled, before putting his hand down", Now, how about you get back to Eva-chan... I couldn't forgive myself or Negi if we were forced to hurt you".

Chachamaru stared at Naruto for a moment, before taking off into the air. Naruto sighed, before moving besides Negi and lifting him up.

"Good job", Naruto said to him, Negi smiling weakly as he nodded.

* * *

Chachamaru landed near the school, lightly dusting herself off. She paused, pulling a note from her pocket and opening it up to read.

Dear Cha-chan,

Hope to see you in class tomorrow, sorry for any trouble me, Negi, and Red may have caused you. Tell you what! In return I'll take you out wherever and whenever you'd like!

Till then, your Naru-chan

Chachamaru stared blankly at the note, before folding it up and pocketing it",... Naruto-sensei", She mused, gaining a small smile as she began heading back to Evangeline.

* * *

The next day Naruto found himself unable to find either Negi or Asuna, not only that but Kaede had went off to her weekend training in the mountains. Still, Naruto knew he had to inform Negi of today that their secret was even less secret now tha-

"Naruto-sensei!", Ayaka's voice called, making Naruto freeze", Stop right there!".

"Ah!", Naruto yelped, moving to run away just as Ayaka took hold of his collar, not letting him get away.

"Not this time!", Ayaka growled as she held onto him with an angry look", Your going to tell me everything right now!".

/Flashback/

_"Um", Naruto replied, surprised to see Ayaka behind him", W-well... you see..."._

_"Negi-sensei flew away too!", Ayaka continued, stomping up to Naruto", Don't think that's all I've seen! I saw that book you were reading floating in the air, I saw you use that weird mark on your hand in class, and I've heard you talking to someone that isn't there!"._

_".... Look!", Naruto shouted, pointing behind her", Negi's tie!"._

_"WHERE!?", Ayaka shouted excitedly as she turned eagerly to the direction he pointed at._

_"RUN AWAY!", Naruto shouted, taking off a the speed of sound._

/End Flashback/

"I'm not falling for it this time!", Ayaka growled at him", Now explain everything to me or I'll show people the pictures I have!".

"... Fine", Naruto sighed, giving in as he now knew erasing her mind wouldn't help... not that he himself knew the spell to do it, that was Negi's department", Shall we talk over something to eat?".

"Fine", She sighed, letting him go", But don't you dare think this is a date".

"Of course not", Naruto replied, dusting himself off", No way am I going after a girl whose digging on my little brother".

"L-let's just go", She said, blushing a bit at his words.

"Lead the way", He chuckled, always happy to tease.

* * *

"... So if I tell, Negi-sensei will be turned into an Ermine!?", Ayaka said in shock, Naruto having finished explaining as much info as Asuna herself was given.

"Yep", Naruto replied, taking a sip of his soda", So you have to make sure not to tell anyone, kay?".

"Of course I wouldn't!", She replied, before smiling", Ah! To think Negi-sensei was a mage this whole time... Wait, so what was that whole thing about a partner?".

"Well", Naruto replied, before pausing, looking her over with a smirk coming to his face", Tell me Aya-chan... How much are you willing to help Negi out?".

* * *

Another day went by, Naruto walking with Negi earlier then usual as they moved to school", So you hung out with Kae-chan?", Naruto asked curiously", How was it?".

"She helped me out quite a lot", Negi replied happily, no longer afraid of Evangeline as he walked with a note in hand", I'm now ready to face Evangeline-san!".

"Good for you", Naruto replied with a chuckle", Then I'll be right there if you need me".

The two moved into the school, the girls greeting them as they walked into class. Negi paused before the classroom door, holding the challenge note in hand before entering with a determined look on his face", Good Morning!", He called into the class", Is Evangeline-san here?".

"Morning Negi-kun!", Haruna greeted besides a blushing Nodoka.

"Evangeline?", Yue asked", She's not here, she's out with the flu".

"Here's her contact details", Ako said with a smile to Negi, handing over a card.

As Negi moved to take it, Naruto swiped it with a smirk", Hey now! You have a class to teach", Naruto chuckled, turning to leave", I'LL go check on her".

"But... Alright", Negi sighed, handing over his own note", Make sure to give her this too".

"Can do", Naruto spoke as he left the room, spotting Asuna as she rushed up", Negi's inside".

"Thanks", she panted out, before rushing past and into the class.

Naruto chuckled as he continued, passing Ayaka on the way", Don't say anything yet please", He whispered as she passed, Ayaka blushing a bit as she nodded.

Naruto headed pretty far from the school, finding himself entering the forest, a few miles from where he had fought Gaara. Before him was a two story home, surprising Naruto a bit before he shrugged it off and moved to the door and knocked. After a moment he sighed, pushing the door lightly to find it open up, looking inside.

"Oi! Cha-chan? Eva-chan?", He called in as he poked his head inside",... Hello?".

"Naruto-sensei?", Chachamaru's voice called from a nearby door as it opened, Naruto blushing at the sight of her in a maid outfit", Good day, do you have some business with the master?".

"Hey Cha-chan!", He greeted as he moved into the house with a smile", Did you get my note?".

"Um... yes", She replied, looking away from him a bit.

"Anyways, I'm here to see Eva-chan", Naruto spoke, holding up Negi's note.

"Master is sick today", Chachamaru replied as she moved to the kitchen.

"I see", Naruto said with a frown", So she really is almost human without the Full Moon".

"You've got guts coming here by yourself", Evangeline spoke from the stairs, looking quite ill as she smirked down at him", Even as I am I could strangle you".

"Master", Chachamaru said with a frown to her", You shouldn't leave your bed".

"Please, Negi could take you as your are", Naruto chuckled, before holding forth Negi's note", By the way, Negi's challenging you to get this all over with... and if you lose you've got to start attending class".

"How about we just settle it right now?", Evangeline asked with a smirk, sweating as she began gathering magical energy", I don't mind taking YOU out right now".

"... Go right ahead then", Naruto replied, losing his smile", If you can".

Evangeline growled weakly, right before she suddenly fainted. Right before she hit the ground Naruto grabbed her, holding her in his arms in the bridal position.

"Hm... She really is quite feverish", Naruto mused with a frown, checking her temperature", She should have stayed in bed".

"Please let her rest on the bed on the second floor", Chachamaru said to him", Apart from the Flu, Master has allergies to the pollen".

"Got ya", He replied, moving to carry the sleeping girl up the stairs as Chachamaru followed him.

Naruto moved into the room Chachamaru pointed out, setting the sweating Evangeline in bed, before pulling up the covers", She doesn't look too good", Naruto mused with a frown, before looking to Chachamaru.

"Without her magic, Master is just like any other Ten year old girl", Chachamaru said with a frown.

"... So that's how old she was when she was bitten?", Naruto asked, looking to Evangeline sadly, recalling the own events in his life.

"... Naruto-sensei", Chachamaru spoke up, finding her own face heating a bit as he looked to her", Please watch Master for me for a bit, I wish to go get her medicine".

"Sure", He replied with a smile", Though, you sure you can trust me?".

"Yes", She replied simply, turning to leave", As you are a teacher, I have decided you are dependable... also because of your words from before".

"Ah, alright then", He chuckled, waving to her as she left", I'll see you in a bit then".

Chachamaru bowed politely before she left, leaving Naruto and the resting Evangeline alone", Well... I guess it's just me and you Eva-chan", Naruto mused as he sat by her bed, taking a nearby chair to sit on.

"Th-thirsty", Evangeline suddenly muttered in her sleep, thrashing around a bit under her covers.

"... Great", Naruto sighed, before lightly biting into his index finger and moving it into her mouth", Here, but only a bit".

Evangeline lightly sucked on his finger, the more she drank the better she began looking, blushing a bit with a smile on her face.

"... That's kinda cute", Naruto mused to himself, before pulling his finger away as she began gulping down his blood", Alright! No more for you!".

"H-hot!", She whined in her sleep, Naruto noticing the window was open.

"I got it", He sighed, moving over and shutting the blinds for her.

"C-cold!", She whined, shivering a bit.

"Ah, your soaked with sweat", Naruto mused, before blushing", W-wait... that means I have to...".

After blindfolding himself and letting teasing Kyuubi help him through it, Naruto had Evangeline changed into a new pair of pajamas.

"Here I came to merely give her Negi's note", Naruto sighed, still blushing a bit as he fixed her covers", Now I'm playing doctor to the girl whose trying to kill my little brother!

"S-stop", Evangeline suddenly spoke, Naruto looking curiously down at the resting girl", Th-thousand master... s-stop it".

Naruto was surprised to hear her speak of Nagi, figuring she was dreaming of him",... I wonder", Naruto mused, moving his hand to her forehead, intending to look into her dreams... only to stop",... Forgive me Eva-chan, I should know better then to enter someone Else's dreams".

Naruto lightly brushed her hair, before leaning back with a yawn, remembering his own lack of sleep as he shut his eyes, deciding to sleep for a bit.

* * *

Evangeline suddenly shot up from her bed, panting heavily", Th-that dream again", She panted out, before noticing a hand holding onto her own, blushing as she spotted the sleeping form of Naruto", W-what the heck is HE doing here!? It's like he's asking to be killed!", She growled, pulling her hand from his own, before looking to him once again, staring at him for a good few minutes before he suddenly woke up, making her jump, looking away with a flush.

"Ah! your awake", Naruto yawned out with a smile to her, stretching a bit", Feeling better?".

"I'm fine", She replied, still blushing a bit", I'm better now, so hurry and get the hell out of here".

"As you wish", Naruto chuckled, pocketing Negi's letter for now", I shall see you later my lady".

"Just go!", She growled out.

"... By the way", He spoke up just as he made it to the door, looking back with a teasing smirk", did you enjoy staring at my handsome face Eva-chan?".

"Y-you!", She growled out, jumping to her feet", I'll kill you!".

Outside Chachamaru paused, hearing the sounds of Naruto's laughter along with crashing",... It seems Master is feeling better", She mused.

* * *

"Stand!", Nodoka called to the other class members as that days classes began",Bow.... and Sit!".

"Thank you all", Negi said with a smile, before noticing Evangeline in surprise", E-Evangeline!? What are you doing here? I can't challenge you today!".

"Don't read into it", Evangeline replied, glaring lightly at Naruto who merely smiled back, making her growl a bit", I figured since that brother of yours was nice enough to take care of me I could repay him by coming to class".

"Aw, thank you Eva-chan", Naruto chuckled, turning the page of his book, though Sayo was more focused on the conversation", It's nice to know you like me so much! Is your Flu better?".

"Yeah", She replied with a uncomfortable look", I guess".

"Well then!", Negi spoke up happily", Let's begin from page 31 of our books!".

The girls happily began their lesson, Naruto merely sending Evangeline one last smile, which she returned with a death glare",... Touche", He mused, looking back to his book.

Later after class, Evangeline and Chachamaru sat inside a empty room, Chachamaru sitting at a computer as Evangeline stood besides her", Well?", Evangeline asked with a frown.

"It is as we expected Master", Chachamaru replied, typing away at the keyboard as her eyes looked to the screen intently", The Thousand Master's curse is in the form of a barrier upheld by the magic power of another master... in order to encompass the entire campus, this barrier consumes an enormous amount of Electrical energy".

"To think I never figured it out in over a decade", Evangeline mused, looking at the screen", But for a mage to rely on electricity... He's a pretty high tech person isn't he?".

"I am also a high tech person", Chachamaru replied as she finished setting things up, before following Evangeline as they left the building.

"Well that's that then... now we can finally execute out ultimate plan", Evangeline said with a smirk", It goes on tonight... I cannot wait to get my revenge on that punk and his little brother!".

"... Is it necessary to destroy Naruto-sensei?", Chachamaru asked curiously, frowning at the thought", You only need Negi-sensei's blood do you not?".

"It's not that simple", Evangeline replied, gaining a frown as she moved up onto a higher level of the roof they were now on", If I do not take him out first... he will hunt me down until I die... that's the kind of person he is".

"Are you sure master?", Chachamaru asked, a bit surprised by her Master's words.

"... If he's anything like Thousand Master", Evangeline replied, holding up the hand Naruto had held with a blush", Then that's exactly what he will do".

"I... see Master", Chachamaru replied, still frowning at the idea",... However Master, there is something I should tell you".

"Oh? what is it?", Evangeline asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Master", Chachamaru replied", Negi-sensei has already made a provisional contract with a partner".

"What!?", Evangeline replied, glaring lightly at Chachamaru", Why didn't you tell me about this!? Who is this partner!?".

"It is Kagurazaka Asuna", Chachamaru replied with a frown once more coming to her face",I... don't know why I didn't report this before... I am Sorry".

"Well... Whatever", Evangeline replied with a sigh", It doesn't matter whether he has a partner now or not... though the older brother is still a problem... we still have five hours though, I know what to do to keep him busy".

"Um... Master", Chachamaru began as Evangeline leapt off the higher level... only to crash face first",...You nose is bleeding".

"I HATE BEING HUMAN!", Evangeline cried out, holding her nose as it bled.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he moved through the school grounds, having being told they would have a black out that night for some school tradition thing. Negi had ended up getting stuck watching over the dorms while Naruto and a few others dealt with the school itself.

"**This is the broadcasting club, the Power in will now be turned off within the Acadamy**"

Naruto frowned as the power suddenly shut down, feeling the barrier at the school suddenly grow weaker",... I've got a bad feeling about this", He mused to himself.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto rolled away as an explosion hit the area he had just been. Naruto dusted himself off as he looked to his attacker.... or attackers in this case.

"Um... Might you girls be related to Cha-chan?", Naruto asked the three floating robot-girls, who appeared a bit younger the Chachamaru with shorter hair cuts, wearing strange armor with the words "Chao Bao Zi" written on them.

All three merely aimed the large blaster they held at him, before hitting the trigger's ans firing upon him. Naruto leapt back away from each shot, landing a good ways away from them before throwing a Shuriken at one of them... only to hit a force field.

"... Impressive", Naruto mused with a chuckle", Cute and powerful! You mother must be proud!".

Elsewhere a certain Martian girl from the Future giggled as she watched through the monitors before herself.

The girls moved into a Triangle around Naruto, before each took another shot at him", Reflect!", Naruto called, each of the blasts hitting him, only to bounce back towards the girls weapons and destroying them", Love that spell!", Naruto laughed, before charging at one of the girls and placing his palm onto her forehead", Thunder", He whispered, a jolt of electricity running through her body and shutting her down.

The other two tossed their weapons away and pulled out high tech looking swords, before charging at Naruto, who held up his hand, the Mark of Nazo appearing on his hands", Well... No one's around", He mused as the mark lit up, a flash of light in each hand appearing as the girls swung at him.

Both blades were blocked... by Key like swords, one black and sinister looking and the other silver and sleek.

"Do me a favor you two", Naruto replied, a frown on his face, eyes narrowed at them as he pushed back against their swords", Don't tell ANYONE you saw these".

With a quick swing of each sword, both girls were down, severely damaged but salvagable. Naruto sighed as he willed the weapons away with a calming breath",... I hate using those", He muttered before looking to the sky as Negi suddenly jetted past on his staff", Well, back to work!", He chuckled, all seriousness gone as he rushed after Negi.

".... Well well", Chao's voice spoke from one of the fallen robot-girl's", THAT was interesting".

* * *

Negi landed before the bath house, Chamo on his shoulder and his body equipped with various magical items he had collected over the years.

"You sure this is a good idea Aniki?", Chamo asked with a frown", We should call Ane-san... or at least Naruto-sama!".

"I don't want to get Asuna-san involved in this", Negi replied with a determined look", and there isn't enough time to look for Naruto".

"Which is why I'm here", Naruto spoke as he suddenly landed behind Negi with a smirk", I so rule!".

"Naruto!", Negi said happily, before regaining his determined look", Evangeline-san has Makie-san in her control!".

"Then let's get to it", Naruto replied, kicking the doors open", Oi! Evangeline! Get your cute little ass out here right now!".

"Um... right", Negi replied sheepishly", Not how I was going to do it...".

"Naruto-sama rocks!", Chamo chuckled.

"But... where is she?", Negi asked with a frown as they walked in.

"I'm right here boys", Evangeline spoke up, drawing their attention to Evangeline... looking much older and, to Naruto's delight, hotter with the forms of Makie, Yuna, Ako, and Akira in maid outfits similar to Chachamaru's own.

"... I think I'm gonna die", Naruto had to say, wiping the blood away from his nose with a blush", She's got the same Fetish I do!".

"IT'S NOT A FETISH!", Evangeline growled at him with an angry blush, before smirking at Negi", Where's your partner? You came without her? How admirable!".

"Y-your!", Negi spoke in surprise, before frowning",Um... who are you?".

Naruto laughed out loud as Evangeline almost fell from surprise at his question", It's me you bloody idiot!", Evangeline shouted at him, returning to her usual child like form.

"Oh!", Negi said in understanding", It's an illusion".

"Don't worry Eva-chan!", Naruto said happily, finished with his laughing", I love both Loli Eva-chan and Hottie Eva-chan!".

"Sh-shut up!", She growled at Naruto, blushing a bit as she glared at them", It may not be the Full Moon yet, but I will drain your blood and kill your older brother!".

"I will not let you win!", Negi shouted, holding his staff tightly", If I defeat you, you must stop committing evil acts!".

"We'll see", Evangeline replied with a smirk, before looking to the girls", Go!".

All four of the brainwashed girls charged the two", That's unfair!", Negi spoke as he stood ready", Using your own classmates!".

"Unfair?", Evangeline replied with a smirk as the four girls stood before Negi and Naruto", I AM an Evil Mage after all!".

Suddenly the girls jumped the boys, Makie and Ako grabbing onto Negi while Yuna and Akira grabbed Naruto.

"Strip them!", The girls cheered, grabbing at their clothes.

"D-don't do that!", Negi yelped, struggling to get free.

POOF!

Suddenly both boys were replaced by logs, the girls gaining confused looks as four Naruto's suddenly appeared behind each of them, lightly hitting the back of their heads and knocking them out.

"... Darn my conscience!", Naruto cried as he and Negi appeared from behind a pillar", That would so would have been one of the greatest moments in my life!".

"Hmph! Not bad", Evangeline spoke with a fanged smirk as a large amount of bats gathered, forming into a cape", Looks like it's time for the real thing! Chachamaru!".

"I am sorry Sensei's", Chachamaru spoke as she suddenly charged at the two, Evangeline chanting from her spot.

"Splash apart my foes!", Evangeline chanted with a smirk, aiming her glowing palm at the two", 17 Spirits of Ice. I summon thee!", She finished as 17 arrows of frost fired towards them, Naruto grabbing Negi and leaping out the window behind them before they hit, just as Chachamaru swung at him. The arrows followed them both as they dropped, before Negi brought forth his staff and began flying both himself and Naruto, taking off before the arrows hit them again.

"Eva-chan SURE is relentless", Naruto chuckled as he held onto Negi, Negi using a strange pistol to fire at the incoming arrows",... Isn't that the antique I got you for your last birthday?".

"Um... It works?", Negi replied sheepishly as he kept firing.

"... At least your enjoying it", Naruto mused.

"She's following us", Negi pointed out, having destroyed the arrows as Evangeline and Chachamaru followed them from the air above", We just have to lead her a bit further".

"... By the way", Naruto spoke up, looking around them", What happened to Chamo?".

"Um... I'm not sure", Negi replied sheepishly, dodging another incoming attack from Evangeline", Just a bit further!".

"Hahaha! What's wrong!?", Evangeline mocked them", All your doing is running!".

"If we didn't run how could you chase us!?", Naruto yelled back, only to duck as another arrow almost took of his head",... I'm starting to think she doesn't like me".

"I thought that was obvious!", Negi shot back.

"Frozen Earth!"

A large blast of Ice magic crashed into Negi's staff, sending both boys flying onto the bridge below, Naruto landing first before catching Negi. Evangeline and Chachamaru landed nearby as Naruto set Negi onto his feet.

"I see! This bride is at the limits of the Academy District, Which I can't leave", Evangeline mused with a smirk", You thought you could escape by leaving the Academy?".

"Now now, there's no way we would be as rude as that!", Naruto replied with a cheeky grin", Ro think that Gentlemen like us would leave such lovely girls without bidding them good night is absurd!".

"Stop your messing around!", Evangeline yelled angerly at Naruto", No matter how much I am in control, why is it you still seem so sure of yourself!?".

"... I have to be", Naruto replied, losing his smile for a determined look that made Evangeline take a step back", Can't let my little brother think I'm too weak to fight with him".

"... It doesn't matter!", Evangeline spoke, regaining her smirk", This is Checkmate!".

As Evangeline took a step, she and Chachamaru suddenly found themselves unable to move, a seal appearing under their feet. Naruto himself was surprised at the sudden appearance of the seal, before he turned to a smiling Negi.

"I did it!", Negi cheered", I caught Evangeline-san!".

"... Go Negi!", Naruto laughed, lightly ruffling Negi's hair", That's like a dozen cools points right there!".

"You won't be able to move anymore Evangeline-san! That means we win!", So be a good girl and give up!".

"That wasn't bad little boy!", Evangeline spoke with a smirk, seeming to have calmed down", I'm impressed!", She laughed out, slowly building up into a full blown evil sounding laugh.

"... She's kinda scary", Naruto mused with a frown, before smiling", in a good way!".

"W-what's so funny!?", Negi asked, a bit worried now", Your trapped now! That means I win!".

"Normally you would be right", Evangeline giggled, before turning to her partner", Chachamaru?".

"Yes Master", Chachamaru replied, numbers suddenly starting to run through her eyes", Executing Field Dissolution Program... Sorry Sensei's".

"Ah poopie!", Naruto pouted as Negi gained a shocked expression.

"I've suffered here for 10 Years!", Evangeline spoke with a fanged smirk", Did you REALLY think I wouldn't have a counter measure for a trap like this?".

"Th-that's unfair!", Negi shouted as the barrier crashed around them.

"I don't even understand how she does it", Evangeline replied with a mocking look", Something to do with Science".

"... I just noticed something Eva-chan", Naruto spoke, pointing at her outfit", You DO know we can all see your panties right?".

"WHA!?", Evangeline yelped, blushing as she realized he was right before glaring death upon him", THAT'S IT! YOUR DIE NOW!".

Negi began chanting a spell, just for Chachamaru to suddenly leap forward and rip it from his hands and toss it to Evangeline before knocking Negi back into Naruto, who caught him.

"Hm... It's that man's staff", Evangeline mused, looking at the staff in her hands... before chucking it off the bridge.

"Th-That's mean!", Negi cried out, watching his staff fall off the side of the bridge", That was my most precious possession!", Negi spoke, intending to rush the two, only for Naruto to hold him back with a frown.

"Eva-chan... I'll expect you to go get that back for Negi after we win", Naruto said with a chuckle, the determined look once more coming to his eyes.

"Really now?", Evangeline asked, before suddenly snapping her fingers, Naruto suddenly feeling the bridge under himself give way as he found himself in the same barrier as last time.

"... Damn!", He groaned, before looking to her drolly", You DO realize I can break out of this again right?".

"It buys me enough time", Evangeline replied simply, Chachamaru suddenly holding Negi in a bear hug from behind", To drain his blood".

"... If you take even a drop", Naruto spoke, suddenly glaring at her intensely", I WILL kill you".

"... I know you would try too", Evangeline mused with a smirk, a bit of respect coming to her eyes", You may not be HIS son by blood... but you might as well be", She commented, before looking to Negi with hunger", Now then, let's get to the fun part!".

"... Master... Negi-sensei is still only ten years old", Chachamaru spoke up, appearing a bit uncomfortable", Please don't do anything too terrible to him".

"Don't worry, I don't plan on killing him", Evangeline replied with a smirk to Chachamaru", You see, I have taken an interest in this boy... and his annoying as hell brother".

"Who me?", Naruto gushed, trying to by himself time as he began calling forth Kyuubi's chakra.

"HEY!", Asuna's voice suddenly called across the bridge, the group spotting the red haired girl charging at them from afar", Hold it Right there!".

"Hmph! She's here", Evangeline mused, before looking to Chachamaru", Deal with her".

"Yes Master", Chachamaru replied, tying Negi up quickly before moving to block Asuna.

"Back off!"

Suddenly a blur passed by Asuna, Suddenly knocking a surprised Chachamaru to the side, letting Asuna continue on.

"Do it Chamo!", Asuna yelled, Chamo suddenly letting loose a fire cracker into Evangeline's face, blinding the vampire just as she put up a shield... that did nothing to Asuna as she kicked Evangeline in the face, sending her flying back, skipping a few times off the bridge's ground.

Evangeline finally stopped herself, a large bruise on her cheek and a few tears in her eyes", A-again!? How is it possible you can break through my barrier!?", She demanded, almost sounding like a whine.

Silence, as Asuna, Naruto, Negi, Chamo, and the blur were now no where in sight.

"They seem to have escaped Master", Chachamaru spoke as she rubbed her own cheek, moving to Evangeline",... Your nose is bleeding again".

"Damn it!", Evangeline cursed.

Hidden behind a nearby pillar were the "Heroes"... which included-

"Oh Negi-sensei!", Ayaka gushed as she hugged onto a surprised and blushing Negi", I'm sorry I took so long! But Naruto-sensei told me to wait for Asuna to show up!".

"What the HELL are you doing here!?", Asuna demanded angerly, before looking to Naruto", This is YOUR fault!".

"Um... Mostly Chamo's fault", Naruto replied sheepishly, holding Chamo up as a shield", Back off! I have a Cha-... Of all shields I picked this one!?".

POW!

Naruto held back a groan of pain, holding his cheek with watery eyes", M-meanie!", He whined, Asuna seeming quite happy at finally hitting Naruto.

"Um... Iincho-san", Negi replied as Ayaka let him go", How is it your here... and know about magic?".

"Naruto-sensei told me", She replied with a smirk", He also told me you needed a partner!".

"N-Naruto!", Negi replied, looking to Naruto with a frown", How could you tell her about this!?".

"She found out because of you and Chamo", Naruto replied simply", Besides, She's equal with Red skill wise, so she'll be a perfect partner... plus unlike Red she'll make a REAL contract with you".

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!?", Asuna demanded with a blush", I kissed him!".

"You What!?", Ayaka demanded with an angry blush, ready to attack Asuna.

"On the Forehead", Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"Enough of this!", Negi interrupted with a determined look to both Asuna and Ayaka", Please... will both of you help me?".

"N-negi-sensei", Ayaka replied with a blush, before smiling", Of course!".

"I... guess", Asuna replied, before noticing Chamo drawing the circle around them", Huh? I already made a contract".

"Make a real one this time", Naruto said with a smirk, moving from behind the pillar", Make sure to make those kisses great ones! This will be Negi's first time".

"N-naruto!", Negi whined with a blush, Ayaka gaining a some what perverse grin.

As Naruto walked out, Evangeline and Chachamaru spotted them", There HE is!", Evangeline growled, before suddenly spotting a flash of light behind the pillar", Their all there!".

The group walked out, Negi besides Naruto as Ayaka and Asuna popped out behind him, each looking determined.

"What!?", Evangeline shouted, looking to Chachamaru", What is SHE doing here!?".

"Perhaps Iincho-san is another of Negi's partners?", Chachamaru suggested with a frown.

"It doesn't matter!", Evangeline growled, glaring down at the group", I'll take all of you out!".

"Now now", Naruto chuckled, taking a few steps forward", This time it'll be me and Negi against Eva-chan, Aya-chan and Red can take Cha-chan on".

"Fine!", Evangeline replied with a smirk, floating back away from Chachamaru", Then let's get to it!".

"Alright!", Negi shouted, holding up two strange cards", Activate the contract's for 90 seconds! Kagurazaka Asuna! Yukihiro Ayaka!".

Chachamaru charged as Evangeline began chanting, heading right for Asuna. As Chachamaru took a swing, Asuna dodged, just as Ayaka aimed a kick that Chachamaru was able to block, before getting hit in the stomach by Asuna and forced back a bit. As Chachamaru was stumbled both of her hands stretched out, flicking both girls in the forehead hard.

"R-robot head flick!?", Asuna groaned, holding her forehead.

"Owwie!", Ayaka cried out, doing the same as Chachamaru recovered.

Meanwhile Negi finished his own chanting, his own Arrows of light crashing into Evangeline's, canceling each others out as Naruto charged forward to right under her", Firaga!", He shouted, aiming a large orb of fire up at her.

"Lic Lac La Lillac!", Evangeline chanted with a smirk", 29 Spirits of Darkness!", She called, arrows of black energy ripping through Naruto's spell, the remaining ten crashing down onto him.

"Sagitta Magica Serius Fragterius!", Negi shouted out, aiming the small beginner's wand up at Evangeline and her attack", 17 arrows of Thunder!", He called, 11 of them taking out hers as the remaining 6 sailed at Evangeline, only for her to dodge them easily.

"Ahahaha! that was a good one!", Evangeline laughed from above", Your both doing well so far!".

Negi once more began chanting, before Evangeline began chanting her version of the same spell. As the two continued Naruto watched, before sighing as the Mark of Nazo lit up, a Red orb once more coming to his hand", She should be able to survive this one", He mused, energy taking hold around himself.

"Thunder Tempest!", Negi finished, unleashing a large blast of lightning at Evangeline, just as she finished her own spell", Blizzard of Darkness!", She shouted, both attacks crashing into each other, neither giving way to the other. Naruto was about to chant, only to be surprised as Negi suddenly pushed more energy into his spell, his wand breaking as his attack finally overcame Evangeline's, surprising her as it crashed into her.

The large cloud of smoke cleared from around Evangeline, to reveal she was totally fine, smirking down at Negi", You've done it now you little punk!", Evangeline began with a glare, only to spot Naruto blushing up a storm", W-what are you looking at?".

"... Nothing", Naruto lied, still staring.

"H-her clothes came off!", Negi shouted with a blush, Evangeline noticing her state before sending Naruto a glare of death.

""Y-you all die!", Evangeline screamed out, getting ready to chant another spell.

"Master!", Chachamaru suddenly shouted from her own battle", You mustn't! Come back onto the bridge!".

The power on the school suddenly came back on, Evangeline letting out a scream of pain as the magic of the barrier took effect, taking her powers once more", Master!", Chachamaru yelled worriedly as Evangeline suddenly began falling to the water below, about to chase her, before Naruto suddenly rushed past her, jumping down after her.

"Y-you idiot!", Evangeline spoke weakly as Naruto dove down after her, recalling a similar situation with Nagi long ago, recalling how she met him, got stuck at the school... and the promise her broke.

"... Liar", she muttered, a few tears running from her eyes... just as Naruto grabbed her, landing on top of the water, holding Evangeline bridal style.

"Damn!", Naruto chuckled, giving her a smile", Almost didn't make it!".

Evangeline blushed, the smile looking so different then the foxy one he usually had... it made her feel good.

"Master!", Chachamaru called as she flew down, looking relieved", thank goodness".

"... Why did you save me?", Evangeline asked, still blushing.

"Simple, There's no way I could let a beautiful girl die!", Naruto chuckled", Plus... Your me and Negi's student, what kind of teacher would let a student fall to her death?".

"... Idiot", Evangeline muttered, looking away from him with a frown.

"... Plus", Naruto chuckled as he leapt from the water, landing back onto the bridge", We win... SO IN YOUR FACE!".

"D-damn you!", Evangeline growled, thrashing out of his arms with an angry flush, Chachamaru moving her cape onto her in order to cloth her body.

"Yep! Now you have to stop doing bad things and attend class!", Negi said happily.

"Fine!", Evangeline growled", It's true I owe a debt for today".

"Alright!", Negi cheered, suddenly writing something in the class roster", I'm writing "I won" in the class roster!".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR!?", Evangeline growled with an angry blush once more coming to her face, about to attack Negi as Naruto grabbed her", Let me go!".

"You know... you shouldn't think of private things when your plummeting into the water like that", Naruto told her with a smirk", Someone might pick up on that".

"... Y-you what!?", She growled, now just blushing.

"No worries", Naruto chuckled, letting go as he patted her head", If you behave... I'll let you know how to break your curse".

"... WHAT!?".

* * *

"Well that was tiring", Naruto chuckled as he moved on home", Still... nice to know Negi is becoming stronger".

"That he is", A familiar voice spoke, Naruto suddenly being hugged from behind", He was pretty worried before de-gozaru".

"Thanks for helping him regain his courage by the way", Naruto chuckled, blushing a bit as he felt Kaede's assets push into his back", anyway I can repay you?".

"Of course", Kaede replied, opening her right eye mischievously, looking to the ground under them" Chamo offered to help me with this".

"Huh?", Naruto asked in confusion, looking down to find... a Pactio circle",... Ooooooh... you do kn-", He began, only to suddenly find himself being kissed.

"Pactio!", Chamo called, suddenly jumping out of the bushes nearby, a flash of light covering both Kaede and Naruto", See you tomorrow Ane-san!", Chamo chuckled perversely, before rushing off and leaving the two ninja to themselves... still kissing.

After a bit Kaede pulled away, a blushing spaced out Naruto now in her arms", Hmmm", Kaede mused, licking her lips playfully", Tastes like Ramen!".

".... I love this school"

* * *

Ending seemed a bit random, but I DID promise a Pactio for Naruto... and who better? Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol)

Okie dokie! Now for Reviews!

NeroSparda: No worries, I already have her's planned out.

Raidentensho: I have yet to see either of those anime, but I'd like to check them out lol. I'll be happy to check out your fic when I get the chance.

Lord Naruto: Um, yeah, I should have been more descriptive with that, my badness.

Orchamus: They were Oathkeeper and Oblivion, should have described them better I suppose. Naruto didn't interfere much because he doesn't want to stunt Negi's growth, plus he didn't want to harm Evangeline or Chachamaru unless he had no other choice.

Glennis: I see your point, I'll try to write out those kind of things better.

Motomiya Hibiki-kun: Yeah, I forgot what color Oathkeeper was lol. Naruto WILL face Fate, but what happens will be kept secret for now. The date is actually as you suggested, lol. Go ahead and read.

Kariko-chan: He meant the Ninja Academy back in his own world, he never went.

Houkaru Kisagari: Would write such a thing... but I am no good at Mature scenes like that, lol. Perhaps in the future.

Cyber-Porygon: I'll try, but I already have quite a list of weapons for Naruto to use.

Vandenbz: She doesn't know what the Mark is, but she can feel the power it gives off when she gets close enough to it. Kaede's Pactio WILL be an actual weapon and she will still enter the kissing game for the mere fact Mana will be, lol. I like your ideas for Mana and will most likely use them for the kissing game. I don't mind long reviews, I actually love them, lol.

PennyArcadeFan2: I see your points, I'll work on the Chuckle and their thing. As for the Final Fantasy spells, I've always been a fan of the games, which is why I used them. As for the Knights of the Round, Naruto didn't use it at full power, as he was only trying to take Gaara down without being forced to kill him.

QBABYQ: Hm, I may have gotten a bad manga translation for that part.

Legendary Gamer: I'm glad you enjoy Ayaka being a part of the action as Negi's partner, I always thought she should have been one of the first girls to make a Pactio. If Naruto and Eva went FULL out? It would be close, but Naruto as he is now would not win... However, should she seek to harm someone he cares about he would use the Kyuubi's power to increase his own power, which would lead to him being able to take her down. Because of Naruto's presence in the Kyoto Arc, Fate will be bringing in some back-up, but at one point Naruto will face Fate. I'll take your vote for Chaos into consideration, lol.

Now! On with the story!

* * *

**Period 8: Relaxing aftermath! A trip to Kyoto?**

"Everyone! Next week Class 3-A", Negi spoke to his students happily, Naruto as usually sitting in his seat with a book... with a large smile on his face, thinking of the night before", Will be going on a field trip to Kyoto and Nara".

"Nara?", Naruto asked, looking up from the book with a curious look, wondering why the name sounded familiar",... Oh yeah", He replied with a frown, recalling a lazy kid he had hung out with a bit back in his world... Shikamaru was his name if Naruto recalled right.

"There are a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a whole list of locations like Hawaii", Ayaka explained as she stood up among the chatter of the now excited class", Since their are so many international students in our class, and Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei are in Japan for the first time, the Consensus was for a cultural trip to Kyoto and Nara".

"T-thank you Iincho-san!", Negi spoke happily as he grasped her hands", Kyoto sounds great!".

"I-I didn't think you'd be that happy Negi-sensei", Ayaka said with a happy blush.

"... I've been here before", Naruto grumbled, shivering as he recalled his sensei in swordsmanshi-... Wait!", Um... We're going to Kyoto?".

"Yes!", Negi replied happily to Naruto", Doesn't it sound great?".

"... I'm doomed", Naruto groaned, slamming his head into his book", He'll know I'm there for sure!".

"Huh?", Negi asked in confusion, wondering what was wrong with his brother.

"Negi-sensei", Shizuna spoke as she entered, giving a quick curious look to Naruto in his depressed state", The principal would like to see you".

"Alright", Negi replied, moving to leave", Watch the class Naruto".

"... Alright", Naruto sighed, moving his face from his book", Alright! all I have to do is NOT go any where that part of Kyoto... though it's not like if it came down to it, neither him or her could find me! He can't sense anything and she sucks at giving directions!".

"Who are you talking about-aru?", Ku Fei asked as she walked over to him.

"My old Sensei, He taught me how to fight with a sword", Naruto replied with a sigh, shivering once more", It was horrible!".

"He sounds fun", Ku Fei mused with a giggle", Maybe I should fight him-aru".

"... I'll be sure to cry at the funeral", Naruto told her, earning him a confused look.

* * *

"You sure he's around here?", Asuna asked with a frown, wearing more casual clothes then she usually did.

"Yep yep", Naruto replied, next to Konoka who was also donning casual clothes for the day", He usually rushes by here after speaking with the old man".

"There he is!", Konoka spoke, pointing forward, were Negi was looking at a card in his hand, Chamo on his shoulder", Negi-kun!".

Negi turned to look, gaining a blush as he looked to Asuna", Why are you all red?", Asuna asked curiously as they walked up.

"N-nothing!", Negi lied with a blush still on his face.

"Negi-kun, we're gonna go shopping for the trip", Konoka told him with a smile", Want to come with us?".

"I'll be paying of course", Naruto sighed", Sucks being the older male".

"Oh quite you whining", Asuna told him with a frown", You should be happy to pay for the girls you keep company with".

"Well... Konoka maybe", Naruto replied with a teasing smirk, only to earn a glare from Asuna", Negi is in reach!".

"... I hate you", She growled.

"Love you too!", He replied with a mocking grin as she blushed in anger.

"Ah! Negi-kun, what is that?", Konoka asked as they began walking, pointing to the card that had a picture of Asuna with a sword on it", Is it a Tarot card? It even has Asuna on it!", She mused, grabbing the card to look it over better.

"Wha!? What's with this?", Asuna asked, grabbing the card from Konoka with an angry frown.

"Um... it's proof of the...", Negi replied, Asuna understanding what he meant with a look of realization coming to her face.

"I see!", Konoka gushed playfully", To make something like that for Asuna, Negi must be-".

"I-I am not!", Negi whined.

"Can we get going?", Asuna sighed with a frown.

Naruto watched quietly from the side, recalling what Negi had told him of Konoka's situation. Her parents apparently wanted her to know nothing of the Magical World. However, Naruto could sense the mass amounts of magical power she held, it would be foolish to not let her know the world she was apart of... plus there were those who would use her for their own purposes.

"It really suits you", Konoka mused as she held a sweater up to Negi, snapping Naruto from his thoughts as she turned to give him a smile", Right Naruto-kun?".

"Yep", Naruto agreed with a nod", Though getting him to wear it is another problem, little Negi loves his suits so much".

"H-hey! You wear them too", Negi shot back with a pout.

"Yeah... but I make them look good", Naruto replied with a laugh.

As Negi moved to the changing rooms, Naruto grabbed Chamo and moved to an empty part of the store", Um... What is it you need Naruto-sama?", Chamo asked nervously, thinking he might be in trouble for the Kaede thing.

"... I need a Pactio circle ready outside", Naruto replied simply.

"Ah! Your going after the old guy's granddaughter hm?", Chamo asked with a perverse gleam in his eyes", I was actually just gonna go ask Aniki to make one with her".

"Too bad", Naruto replied, dropping Chamo", So go get to it".

"Got ya!", Chamo replied, rushing out of the store as Naruto moved to where Konoka was, the girl apparently having just finished trying on some clothes.

"Could I borrow you for a second?", Naruto asked curiously.

"Of course", Konoka replied with a slight blush", what do you need?".

"Well, you wanted a card like Asuna's right?", Naruto asked her, Konoka nodding eagerly", Then how about I make you one?".

"Really?", Konoka asked excitedly.

"However, their is a condition", Naruto replied with a smile", You have to... kiss me".

"A K-kiss... with you?", Konoka asked, seeming a bit more nervous at his words, before smiling brightly", Okay! If it's just a kiss".

Naruto was a bit surprised by that, before laughing softly", I should have figured that of you Konoka-chan", He laughed, before motioning her to follow him outside", Come on then".

Konoka followed him outside, Naruto spotting Chamo's circle as he led her to it", Alright", He spoke, turning to her with a blush of his own", Okay then", He spoke, noticing Konoka was still a bit nervous",... You okay with this?".

"Y-yes", She replied, smiling at him once more", It's okay... since it's you".

Naruto was once more surprised, before Konoka began leaning towards him. Naruto smiled softly as he moved his face to hers, capturing her lips with his own softly. Naruto's arms went to her waist, the two kissing one another as Chamo cried out "Pactio"... though Naruto nor Konoka seemed to hear it as they were lost in each others lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?", Asuna's voice yelled as Naruto suddenly found a foot crashing into his face, sending him flying away from Konoka and onto the ground, Asuna glaring at Naruto with an angry blush.

"I-It's okay Asuna!", Konoka spoke up, blushing still as she held a card for Asuna to see, a picture of Konoka in a Miko outfit with a Gold staff in her hand's on it", Naruto-kun was just helping me get a card like you".

"O-oh", Asuna replied, losing her glare as Naruto rose", S-still!".

"Oh knock it off", Naruto sighed as he dusted himself off", There was no need to kick me in the face... also, you sure seem to love that pair of panties don't you?".

"DIE!", Asuna roared as she charged at Naruto, who this time ran away.

Konoka giggled happily at the chase scene, before looking at the card in her hand",... Thank you Naruto-kun", She whispered, her blush returning", For both".

* * *

Naruto chuckled as he watched the group head back to their dorms, turning to leave just as Konoka suddenly ran back over to him, grabbing his hand", Um... yes?", Naruto asked with a bit of a blush.

"Um... would you mind going out with me tomorrow?", She asked hopefully.

".... Huh?", He asked, surprised at the request.

* * *

The next day in the city, the three girls of 3-A who were known as the Cheerleaders were enjoying the weekend, each wanting to shop for the school trip they would be going on that Monday. All three were quite focused on their goal.

"Okay! Let's hurry up and get to Karaoke!", Sakarako spoke out with a smile", I've been waiting since Nine in the morning!".

"Alright!", Misa agreed with a smile of her own", I'm gonna sing my heart out!".

"Hey Hey! That's NOT what we're here for!", Madoka spoke up with a frown", We're here to buy clothes for the school trip! Which I should remind you is in two days", She finished... before noticing her friends ordering Crepe's nearby", D-dammit! Listen to what I'm saying!".

After ordering their snacks the group moved on, shopping for clothes and the such", Hey!", Sakurako giggled, showing off a pair of earrings she had just purchased", Do these make me look like a Nara local?".

"Not one bit", Misa replied with a teasing smirk.

"You guys are like little kids", Madoka sighed, leading the group through the city.

"This is so much fun!", Sakurako sighed happily, not noticing Misa suddenly stop", They don't usually let us off school grounds".

"Something wrong Kakizaki?", Misa asked curiously, seeing Madoka stop.

Madoka simply pointed forward, the other two girls looking over in that direction... to find both Naruto and Konoka walking with each other.... CLOSE together.

"I-Isn't that Naruto-kun and Konoka?", Misa asked curiously, the three hiding behind an older man reading a newspaper, who gave them a frown.

"You're right", Sakurako replied", What are those two doing here?".

"Hey Naruto-kun", Konoka said with a smile to the blond, showing off a shirt", How about this one?".

"It looks good", Naruto replied, looking it over", Fits you perfectly".

"Oh you!", Konoka giggled, blushing a bit at the comment.

All three girls knew now what this was.... It was a Date!

"Th-this is bad!", Sakurako spoke up as the three huddled together", Naruto-kun is a teacher! He could get fired for dating a student!".

"Although", Madoka put in, a thoughtful look on her face", He IS only an assistant Teacher, it might not be the same rules in this case".

"But he'd be kicked out of the dorms still", Misa mused", I don't think he'd do something that would separate him from Negi-kun".

"Then... It must be Konoka!", Madoka said, earning a look from both girls", Think about it! Konoka shares a room with Negi-kun, she takes care of him when Naruto-kun isn't around! She must be using Negi-kun to gain Naruto-kun's affections".

/Cheerleader Fantasy/

"Oh Konoka-chan!", Naruto spoke, wearing only his pants, his fit chest bare for all to see", It makes me so happy to see someone watch out for my little brother! You make me so happy!".

"Oh Naruto-kun!", Konoka replied, hugging onto him tightly", Anything for you!".

"Please Konoka-chan", Naruto said, lightly cupping her chin to look at himself, blushing softly", Is there anyway I may repay you?".

"Yes", Konoka replied with a smile, lightly moving her hands onto his chest, slowly drifting lower... and lower.

/End Fantasy/

"WE HAVE TO CONTACT THE AUTHORITIES!", Madoka shouted, pulling out her cell phone with a flushed face, the other girls snapping out of their own thoughts.

"Y-you mean the staff room!?", Sakurako asked with wide eyes.

"You Idiot! He may get fired and thrown out of the school!", Misa shouted at Madoka.

"Then WHO should I call!?", Madoka replied.

* * *

Asuna snored as her phone rang, which would have woke her up.... if not for Negi lying on it, muffling the ring as he hugged onto her in his sleep.

* * *

"Come on Asuna!", Madoka spoke into the phone", Pick up!".

"She's probably sleeping still", Sakurako said with a frown.

"Ah!", Misa suddenly gasped, spying on their targets", They're on the move again! Follow them!".

As they began to move out from the alley they were hiding, Naruto froze, looking back towards them right as they moved back to hide, looking curious before gaining a smirk and continuing on with Konoka.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?", Konoka asked curiously.

"Nope", He replied, giving her a smile", Just thought I saw someone familiar for a moment".

"Oh", Konoka replied, before suddenly hugging onto his arm, surprising him", thanks again for coming to the city with me".

"I don't mind", Naruto replied, blushing a bit", If you ever want to go out with me just ask".

"N-Naruto-kun", Konoka said, blushing a bit herself.

The three cheerleaders listened and watched on, blushing at the scene before them", Th-their so cute!", they all three gushed.

"Those two are going to be so happy together!", Misa said happily.

"For sure!", Madoka agreed.

* * *

"I thought I told you to stop doing that kind of stuff?", Asuna growled at Negi, who rubbed the bump on his head, both eating brunch together.

"S-sorry", Negi whined, not meaning to crawl into her bed again.

WHACK!

"OW!", Asuna yelped, holding the back of her head, before turning to glare at Ayaka", What was that for!?".

"I will not allow YOU to treat Negi-sensei like that!", Ayaka replied, gaining a smirk as she held up her own Pactio care", Try it again and you'll pay!".

"Bring it Shotacon!", Asuna growled, getting ready to pull her own out.

RING! RING! RING!

Both girls paused, Asuna pulling out her phone and answering it", Hello?", She asked, before frowning", Kakizaki? What do you want... They said they were going shopping today...".

"What's the matter Asuna-san?", Negi asked curiously, Ayaka quickly taking a seat next to him.

"Their stalking the Idiot and Konoka", Asuna sighed, listening to Madoka continue as she pulled the phone back", They seem to thi-", she paused, staring at the picture she had just been sent... which showed Naruto and Konoka sharing a drink with each other",... THAT PERV!", Asuna growled with an angry blush, jumping to her feet and rushing off.

"A-asuna-san!", Negi called after her, rushing to catch up.

"Wait for me Negi-sensei!", Ayaka called as she followed.

Suddenly from the shadows nearby Setsuna walked out with a frown",... He's dead", She growled, Seeming to vanish as she took off after the group.

* * *

"Aw!", Sakurako gushed as she watched Naruto and Konoka", They look great together!".

"Still", Misa mused", Quite a few girls are gonna be sad with Naruto-kun off the market".

"Now now", Madoka said with a smirk", Maybe Naruto's into Polygamy".

"Poli-what?", Sakurarako asked in confusion.

"It means having more then one spouse", Misa replied with a frown", Though I doubt it".

"Why not?", Madoka asked, earning confused looks", You guys haven't noticed?".

"What?", They both asked, still not getting it.

"Narut-", Madoka began, only to pause as her phone rang", Hell- Asuna? Yes, were watching them right no-... You want us to what?".

"STOP THEM AT ALL COSTS!", Asuna roared into the phone, scaring the girls.

"B-but our jobs are to support people", Madoka replied meekly... only for all three girls to jump in fright at the angry photo of Asuna they were sent a moment later.", Um... We'll get to it".

* * *

"Hey Naruto-kun! How about this one?", Konoka asked, pointing through the window of a store they were in front of.

"Matching clothes?", Naruto asked curiously, before smiling", I think it'd be nice actually".

With that, the Cheerleaders struck... Sakurako and Madoka dressed up as a pair of Kogal school girls with Misa wearing a boys uniform.

Sakurako bumped both Naruto and Konoka away, hugging Misa's arm as she pointed at the outfit", Ah that's so nice!", She said in a higher voice", Buy it for me Kugio-kun!".

"Y-yes my love", Misa replied in a deep voice, a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation", Mr. Shopkeeper! I'll take these!".

"Aw, they bought them first", Konoka said with a pout.

"How about we look over here?", Naruto asked, pointing to another store that they both moved to, Konoka soon finding another item.

"Ah! It's perfect!", Konoka said, looking into a small box.

"Shall we get it then?", Naruto asked, before once more they were pushed out of the way, this time by a disguised Madoka.

"I'll take this one please!", She cried out, grabbing the box.

"... Those girls sure are rough", Naruto muttered as he helped Konoka to her feet.

* * *

"Th-this is a dumbbell!", Madoka whined, holding up the weight with a frown", I don't want this!".

"Those two are pretty health oriented for young people", Misa mused with a frown.

"Alright!", Sakurako cheered, still spying", Let's make more interruptions!".

"Excuse me", Naruto began from afar, pointing at another item", I'd lik-".

"I'll take that!", All three spies shouted, back in their costumes.

This continued for the next half hour, Naruto sighing with a frowning Konoka", People sure are violent here", He mused, making himself loud enough for their spies to hear.

"It's fine, we already bought these", Konoka said, holding up a bag", I guess they'll be enough".

The three girls panted as they sought to catch their breathes, exhausted from stopping the two from buying anything... and wasting quite a bit of their own money.

"Let's go some where quiet to rest a bit, okay?", Konoka asked with a giggle, lightly taking Naruto's hand before leading him away.

"S-some where quiet?", The girls spoke at the same time, quickly collecting themselves before giving chase.

* * *

"Um... Asuna-san?", Negi asked nervously, Ayaka besides him as the two watched the pacing form of Asuna, all three riding a Subway train.

"Not now!", She growled, apparently quite unhappy", I should have known he'd try something! After yesterday and all!".

"What happened yesterday?", Negi asked curiously.

"Why is it your so angry?", Ayaka asked with a frown", It's almost like you-...", Ayaka paused, eyes widening as she gained a smirk", I see! Your jealous!".

"W-what!?", Asuna yelped with a blush, earning looks from the others in the train.

"Asuna-san likes my brother?", Negi asked in surprise.

"HELL NO!", Asuna growled", How could I like that perverted moronic punk!?".

"Riiiight", Ayaka replied, looking quite pleased with herself", I forgot, your into old men".

"That does it!", Asuna growled, jumping and tackling Ayaka, both girls wrestling around as the teenage boys around cheered.

"W-wait!", Negi spoke up with a worried look", B-both of you stop!".

From the back of the cart Setsuna sighed, wondering what was wrong with her classmates.

* * *

"Today was great", Naruto sighed, stretching a bit as he and Konoka stood in an empty set of stairs, nobody in sight", I even got to see Tokyo".

"Glad you enjoyed yourself", Konoka giggled, taking a seat with Naruto,

"How could I not?", He asked with a playful grin, suddenly lying his head onto her lap, making her blush a bit", With such wonderful company?".

"Such a sweet talker", Konoka giggled, lightly brushing his hair as he shut his eyes.

From the nearby bushes the cheerleaders continued to spy, watching the cute scene with teary eyes", Oh! Naruto-kun is so sweet!", Sakurako gushed", I wish I had someone like that!".

"You could always try to get him yourself", Madoka giggled.

"I think there are enough girls already after him", Misa mused with a frown, thinking over the competition", Each girl is a fighter too".

"... Is he asleep?", Sakurako suddenly asked, both girls noticing Naruto seemed to be asleep now", On her LAP!".

"I'm so envious!", Misa pouted.

"You can do that kind of thing with your boyfriend all the time!", Madoka shot back.

"Yeah, but he's so busy these days", Misa frowned", Doesn't help the school won't let him on without permission".

"Just looking at your sleeping face", Konoka giggled with another blush", makes me happy... but maybe I pushed you a bit too much today", She mused, Suddenly gaining a surprised look as Naruto lightly began to shift, frowning in his sleep.

"Please.... don't... I-it hurts", He spoke lightly in his sleep, gaining a pained look.

Konoka gained a surprised look, before smiling sadly at Naruto as she began petting his hair", Shhh, it's okay Naruto-kun", She whispered to him softly", Konoka is right here... no one will hurt you", She told him, smiling happily as he slowly lost the pained look, smiling calmly in his sleep", There you go".

"What was that?", Misa wondered with a frown, the other two curious as well.

"Hmm", Konoka mused, lightly reaching into her pocket to look at the card she had gotten the day before", I never did get to thank you up front for this Naruto-kun", She mused, looking down at him... eyes trailing to his lips",... Maybe", She whispered, slowly leaning down, her face nearing his.

"S-she's gonna kiss him!", All three girls squealed, eagerly waiting for their lips to meet.

Just as her lips were about to meet his, Konoka pulled back with a laugh", Nah! I shouldn't do it when he's sleeping", She giggled", Even if he is a cute sleeper!".

All three spies dropped out of the bushes, surprised by her halting, gaining Konoka's attention", Ara?", Konoka questioned, blinking at the three.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!", Asuna's voice yelled, Konoka looking to see an angry Asuna rushing with Ayaka and Negi close behind.

"Asuna?", Konoka asked curiously", Iincho? Negi-kun? What are you all doing here?".

"H-he's on your lap!", Asuna stuttered, Ayaka blushing a bit as she wished she could do the same with Negi, who seemed surprised as well.

"Y-you and brother!?", Negi asked with a blush.

"Oh? Did you guys figure it out?", Konoka asked with a frown, just as Naruto woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"... Yo", Naruto replied lightly, before giving Konoka a smile", Thanks for letting me use you! Better then my pillow!".

"Your welcome", She replied happily", Oh! It seems they figured it out".

"Really?", He asked with a frown", Oh well, I figured they'd be more surprised".

"S-so you two are really...?", Asuna began, a shocked look on her face.

"We had no choice", Konoka replied with a sheepish look", Even though it's a day early".

"Here you go!", Naruto said, pulling forth a small box and holding it out to Asuna", Happy Birthday Red!".

The group stared, Asuna looking surprised as she slowly took the box.

"Konoka told me your birthday was tomorrow", Naruto said with a soft smile that made Asuna blush a bit", So I helped her find a present for you".

"It's an Organ that plays your favorite tune Asuna", Konoka put in with a smile", I was gonna give it to you tomorrow but...".

"Th-that's right!", The three cheerleaders spoke up with sheepish looks as they began handing over the items they had bought before Naruto and Konoka could before", We got you stuff too!".

Asuna took each present in surprise, slowly gaining a soft smile and a few happy tears", Th-thanks you guys", She said happily", It's all so sudden... I'm so happy".

As the group enjoyed the moment, the three cheerleaders began sneaking away... only for Ayaka to grab them", Where are YOU guys going!?", She demanded.

The three girls tried to get free", We're sorry!", They cried out, Naruto laughing at the sight.

* * *

Naruto sighed happily, having just finished celebrating Asuna's birthday... even though it was a day before. As he began heading to his dorm he suddenly found a blade to his throat",... Good evening Set-chan", Naruto said calmly, looking to the glaring girl", Did you have a good day?".

"Shut up!", She replied, holding her sword tightly", Who exactly do you think you are?".

"... Me?", He asked, not understanding what she was asking.

"That's not what I meant!", She growled", I know about you going out with Oujo-sama... I also know all about the Pactio you made with her".

"I see", He sighed", Look, I know her parents don't want her doing anything with the magical world, but she IS a part of it... I'd rather know she at least has a weapon to protect herself then nothing at all".

"It's not just that!", She continued", I saw you with Kaede the other night too!".

".... Ah! Now I get it", He said, a frown coming to his face", You think I'm playing them".

"Exactly", She said angerly, lightly pushing the blade more into his neck", I won't let you trick Oujo-sama that way, nor Kaede!".

"I've already spoke to Kaede about this kind of thing", Naruto said simply, surprising Setsuna", It's a normal thing in the Magical world actually... also from where I'm from".

"K-Kaede's okay with this!?", Setsuna asked in shock.

"Yep", He chuckled, recalling two night prior.

/Flashback/

_"Wait!", Naruto said, pulling back from Kaede, having just finished the Pactio", Look, before we go any further with... US, I need to tell you something"._

_"Your a Polygamist", She replied simply, her usual smile on her face._

_"... Um, yeah", He replied, surprised that she knew", How did you...?"._

_"Common thing for Ninja's when their clans start dying out", Kaede replied simply", I know your not really related to Negi-sensei, you both look nothing alike... plus you have a second last name, though I've never heard of an Uzumaki clan de-gozaru"._

_"So... you don't mind?", He asked, shocked at how she was taking this._

_"Does this answer your question?", Kaede asked, lightly opening her right eye mischievously as she leaned in to kiss him once more, a moment later Naruto returned it lightly._

/End Flashback/

"... So, we're just dating right now", Naruto spoke with a smile as he recalled the feel of Kaede's lips.

"Still! That doesn't excuse leading Oujo-sama on like this", Setsuna growled, blushing a bit at his story.

"... I am not leading her on", Naruto spoke, suddenly giving Setsuna a serious look", Right now I am merely trying to catch her attention... if it comes to the point of her wanting to be with me I will tell her the same thing I told Kaede... if she doesn't like it I shall leave her be".

"I-I", Setsuna spoke, shaking a bit at the look in Naruto's eyes... before sighing as she lowered her sword", Fine! But if you try anything-".

"I won't", Naruto replied simply... before giving her a foxy smile", Now! I'm gonna get back to the dorm... how about you and Kaede-chan come with me?".

Setsuna was surprised by his words, turning just as Kaede dropped from a nearby tree, sheepishly scratching the back of her head", Ah! You knew I was here Naruto-chan?", She asked.

"Yep", He replied, turning to leave", Let's get home!".

As Naruto walked away, Setsuna looked to Kaede",... You were here the whole time?", She asked as they walked together.

"Well... only at the part where you accused him of leading me and Konoka-dono on", She replied simply, seeming calm about the situation", Oh, just so you know... If you threaten him like that again I won't let you get your sword that close again... unless he deserves it de-gozaru".

"F-fine", Setsuna replied, frowning a bit at the calm threat",... May I ask...?".

"Why him?", Kaede asked back, giggling lightly with a bit of a blush", He's a ninja like me, he's strong enough to protect me just as I will him,... he makes me laugh, he makes me happy", She continued, her smile becoming softer as her usually narrowed eyes stared up at Naruto", Also... With all he's been through he still keeps smiling, making sure others are happy when he's not".

"What do you mean?", Setsuna asked, looking intently as Kaede.

"... I've heard him at night", Kaede replied with a frown", He has Nightmare's... I've heard a bit of what he says in his sleep".

"R-really?", She asked, wondering why she never noticed... before recalling how tired Naruto always seemed to be in the morning.

"I don't know what happened or who hurt him", Kaede spoke, Setsuna shocked to find Kaede looking quite angry", But If I DO meet them... they WILL pay de-gozaru".

Further ahead Naruto smiled softly", Thanks Kae-chan", He muttered.

That Night Naruto didn't have a single Nightmare

* * *

Naruto hummed happily to himself, feeling more rested then he had in a long while as he walked into the forest surrounding the school. He had slept comfortably, had a great Breakfast with Setsuna and Kaede, and now was on his way to meet with someone who had called for him.

"Hey Cha-chan!", Naruto greeted as he spotted the robot-girl in her usual Maid uniform", Looking good as always".

"Thank you Naruto-sensei", She replied simply as she paused her sweeping of the house's porch, bowing politely", Master has been waiting for you".

"I see", He replied, heading in before pausing at the door and looking to her",... You need help?".

"That is kind of you Naruto-sensei", She said, giving him a small smile", But I can handle this".

"... Offer's still open", He said with a smile back, before entering the home... quickly spotting a glaring Evangeline sitting on a couch, wearing a black Lolita like dress with black stockings",... How cute!".

"Shut up!", She replied simply, glaring at him", Now sit down so we can get to business".

"Yes Ma'am!", He replied, taking a seat across from her as he looked her over",... Have you gotten taller?".

"Of course not!", She growled with a small blush on her face", Now, I called you here because you said you could rid me of this curse!".

".... Oh! The spell Nagi put on you", Naruto said with a fox like smile", Yeah, I know someone who can break it from you".

"... And this person is?", She asked with a frown, cursing that he himself couldn't remove it.

"In Kyoto actually", He replied with a laugh", I'd say it was coincidence... but she doesn't believe in it".

"... You don't mean... HER do you?", Evangeline asked in surprise", You know HER of all people?".

"Well... kind of", Naruto replied with a frown", Nagi had me do a few jobs for her back in the day... Quite the weird lady that one".

"Well, if anyone could break me from this curse", Evangeline mused, calming down", It WOULD be her... but the price for her help?".

"I'll handle it", Naruto replied simply.... before regaining his foxy smile", However, in return, I want three things".

"W-what!?", She yelped, looking ready to kill him before sitting back down", Alright, what are they?".

"One! I want you to swear on the honor of the McDowell family you shall not kill anyone unless they seek to harm you or someone your care about", He began, Evangeline surprised by his request for an oath on her family name, before glaring at him as she thought over his offer, not liking it... but it was better then being stuck here any longer.

"Fine", She gritted out", But I will only make the Oath once you have whatever it is that will free me!".

"Fair enough", He replied with a nod", Second, you are to finish your remaining years of school with Class 3-A".

"... Simple enough", She sighed, not looking forward to it... but at least she wouldn't have to start over again", And the last of your stupid terms?".

"Simple, Let Cha-chan go on the Kyoto trip", He replied, just as Chachamaru entered the home, surprised by his request.

"What? why should I?", Evangeline asked with a frown, glaring at him once more", I need Chachamaru here!".

"Do you now?", Naruto asked with a teasing smirk", So the great Evangeline can't handle a few days without someone to do her work?".

"O-of course not!", She yelled at him, an angry blush coming to her face as she stood up on the couch, before looking to Chachamaru", Chachamaru! Your to go on the Field Trip! If only to make sure this idiot gets me my freedom!".

"Um... Of course Master", Chachamaru replied, surprised at how easy her master had been tricked.

"Then we're good", Naruto replied, taking Evangeline's hand and shaking it before making his way out", See you tomorrow Cha-chan!", He called in as he left.

"... H-he", Evangeline spoke, eyes becoming wide as she realized she just got played.

"Um.... Master?", Chachamaru began", I... think Naruto-sensei won that one".

"H-he's just like that bastard Thousand Master!", She screamed angerly, before suddenly losing all emotion",... He is... isn't he?".

"... Master?", Chachamaru asked, wondering what was wrong with her master.

* * *

Naruto was forced awake, groaning as he felt his side being poked", Kae-chan!", He whined, looking at her with a frown, wiping his sleepy eyes.

"Now now", She said with a smile, already in her school uniform", Today's the day for the trip, wouldn't want to be late would you de-gozaru?".

"I suppose", He yawned as he got out of bed and stretched, looking around curiously", Where is Set-chan?".

"Left early", Kaede replied, tossing him one of his suits to put on as she moved to the door", I'll be heading out too de-gozaru, I'll see you there".

"Alrighty", He said with a smile to her, blowing her a kiss she grabbed with a giggle before leaving him", Ah, I'm so lucky", He mused, before starting to change.

* * *

Before Naruto made his way to the train station he went to Evangeline's cottage to pick Chachamaru up, the robot girl already outside with her things", Eva-chan not saying good bye?", He asked with a wave to her.

"Master already sent me off", Chachamaru replied with a polite bow", She says she doesn't want to see you till you can free her".

"Ah... too bad", He sighed, pouting lightly as he motioned to her to follow him", Shall we my lady?".

"... Yes", She replied, lifting her things and following after him, leaving the cottage behind while finding herself strangely looking forward to seeing Kyoto... all while remembering what her Master had ordered her to do.

* * *

"Wah! You all came early!", Negi said happily as he rushed up to the students already there, looking excited about the trip to come.

"Good Morning Negi-kun!", the girls greeted.

"We couldn't wait for the trip so we came early", Nodoka informed him with a soft blush.

"You've been looking forward to the trip haven't you Negi-kun?", Makie asked with a smile.

"He sure has", Came Naruto's voice, the girls looking to see him walking with Chachamaru over to them", I myself would be just as excited... if not for the dangers", He said, shivering at the thought of his sensei.

"Is Naruto-bozo's Sensei that bad-aru?", Ku Fei asked curiously.

"I tried asking him about it last night", Kaede put in with a playful grin", He curled into the corner and sat there for an hour before me and Setsuna-san could get him to bed".

"Really now?", Haruna asked with a smirk", Makes me wonder who could scare the big bad sensei".

"If you knew him you'd understand me", Naruto replied with a shiver, before looking to Shizuna", Is it almost time?".

"Yes", The teacher replied with a smile to him", The other girls will be here soon so we can get moving".

"Great", Naruto said, before looking to Negi", By the way, I'll be taking Cha-chan into my group, kay?".

"Alright", Negi replied, looking a bit surprised to see the robot girl", I didn't think she was coming anyways".

"I convinced Eva-chan to let her come", Naruto informed him, shrugging a bit", I appealed to her good nature in order to let Cha-chan see life outside the school and Tokyo".

"... You tricked her didn't you?", Negi asked with a sigh.

"You know, it's sad you think so badly of your older brother", Naruto pouted.

A half an hour later the classes began boarding with their homeroom teachers, the train slowly coming to halt nearby before they began loading up in an orderly fashion. However Naruto found himself with his small group, consisting of Setsuna, Chachamaru, and Zazie.

"... Oi! Negi!", Naruto called, Negi rushing over from checking the other students", Mind shifting a few extras onto this group?".

"Well... I'll see if anyone is open to it", Negi replied, frowning at the size of the group... only for Kaede to suddenly pop up and scare him", K-kaede-san!".

"I don't mind joining this group Sensei", Kaede said with her usual smile", My groups large as it is anyways".

"Um... okay", Negi replied with a sheepish look", Then perhaps one more?".

"I've got it", Mana spoke up, moving over with a quick look to Kaede, the air becoming tense", Is that alright sensei?".

"Um... I suppose", Naruto replied, wondering why he felt a bit.... afraid.

The train soon began making it's way, Naruto relaxing in his seat with his group as he watched the girls enjoy themselves. Naruto quickly noticed Konoka casting Setsuna looks, Setsuna seeming not to notice, though Naruto was sure she was just ignoring them.

"That girl", Naruto sighed, before looking to the other girls nearby, seeing them playing some Card game called Magic",... Duel Monsters is better", He muttered, preferring the more famous card game to the newest craze.

"Ah, Sensei is a fan hm?", A voice suddenly spoke up, Naruto looking to find a smirking Chao Lingshen", Did you watch the broadcast of Battle City a few months back?".

"Of course", He chuckled", How could I miss that?".

"Just wondering", she replied with a shrug, smiling playfully as a scream suddenly filled the train.

Naruto stood up from his seat to spot Haruna being the culprit, a frog having hopped out of her bag. More screams soon followed as the train slowly began filling with random frogs.

**I HATE FROGS AND TOADS!**

"I know", Naruto muttered with a roll of his eyes, having heard the same thing from his tenant many times before. Naruto let the girls and Negi handle the frogs, hey all seeming to be able to handle the minor annoyance. Naruto frowned as he spotted a bird like piece of paper suddenly swipe Negi's letter, rushing after his brother as Negi chased after it.

Naruto soon caught up at the back of the train, Setsuna having taken the Shikigami out with a single swing of her sword", You go girl!", Naruto cheered her on, making her send him a frown.

"Um... Sakurazaki-san", Negi said, looking to the letter in her hands.

"You... dropped this", She told him, handing it over with a frown.

"Th-thank you", He replied thankfully", You really saved me there".

"Does it belong to you Sensei?", She asked curiously.

Naruto knew he should let Negi know of Setsuna's status... but he'd prefer Negi figuring it out on his own. Though as Setsuna walked off and Negi began whispering with Chamo, Naruto knew his little brother most likely had the wrong idea. Naruto shook his head, moving to take his seat and sleep the trip away, hoping things didn't get out of hand.

* * *

Elsewhere two figures sit in an alleyway, one playing softly on a guitar as the other sits nearby with a crystal ball on a table before him, a hat near the second while the first has his guitar case, both items filled with a bit of cash.

"I can feel them coming", The second one mused in a whispering male voice, the heavy black robes hiding his looks from view", Both the Son of Thousand Master and the Chosen of Nazo".

"We only need to worry about the Chosen, the others are for the client to handle", The guitar player replied, his eyes an Icy blue", Besides, we don't get paid to do extra work".

"Ah Yomi!", The robed one laughed lightly", Your such a "Fine details" kind of guy".

"I suppose", Yomi replied with a small smirk", One of us has to be Zaiaku and it's obviously not you".

"What can I say?", Zaiaku asked, a set of yellow eyes peering out from the hood", I enjoy Chaos".

The two ended their conversation, the only sounds being the eerie tune drifting from Yomi's skilled hands. Who are these two? Who is their client? Most importantly, what is their business with Naruto?

Find out next time!

* * *

That's it for now, I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Though I have to let you all know, depending on the next few days, I may be gone for a while do to my internet bill. If I lose Internet I'll try to go over a friends house to update.

Also, in case you were wondering, the term Kogal is a Japanese Term for girls who have heavily tanned skin.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol). Yomi is owned by Agurra of the Darkness.

It seems quite a few of you figured out the subtle hints at to who Naruto referred to in the previous chapter, Expect more cameo's of other anime/manga/video game characters in the future... why? Because I find it enjoyable and a lot of you did too, so there!

Review time!

Raidentensho: Thanks for the info, I'll check those anime out when I get the chance

Orchamus: Well, the last part are a pair of Oc's, one of which is owned by Agurra of the Darkness. Do to Naruto's presence, Fate hired more help.

RyumaOmega: I figured it would be easier to have him already practicing it, as it is a common thing in Naruto Fanfiction, plus it sure seems like Negima is the ultimate Haremverse. Yes, the two you guessed are the ones he fears. The woman is from another anime/manga actually, made by Clamp.

Ebony017: I always enjoyed fics that referenced other anime/manga/video games, so I decided I would do quite a bit of it, lol. As things are people want both Chao and Theo in the harem... I might just add them both and say what the hell. Fate/Stay Night? Of course! I loved the anime and would love to play the game. Archer was my favorite, along with Saber and Gilgamesh. I might have Naruto pull an Ultimate Blade Works in one of the upcoming battles.

aliestrikehero: It has to do with the tan thing too, I forgot to add the Make-up thing. Yes, one of the woman's name is a type of Witch and sadly Naruto's sensei is not who you wish it to be... he comes in later.

HinaGuy479: No, Magic is some game in the Negimaverse... I've played MTG and still prefer Yu-gi-oh myself.

OBSERVER01: I've only played one Suikoden game sadly, so none of those things will be involved.

Kariko-chan: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Naruto's past will come to light the night Negi explains his to Asuna.

dm5elite007: Naruto knows Ultima (It is mentioned in one of the early chapters in a dream he used it back in Kohona). While Naruto will be "Super Powered" he will still not be invincible.

LegendaryGamer: That is true, however Fate was hired to be there was he not? So it's easy to see those who hired Fate would get a bit more insurance, considering it's the adopted son of Thousand Master. Naruto's Pactio item will be revealed later, though I'm sure everyone will know it. Yes, it was kinda hard, but thanks to a reviewer I found a way to do it.

BTW, I was able to get the money to pay my bill in time... though I was about done with this chapter by then so whatever!

* * *

**Period 9: So much for Relaxing!**

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling something soft under his head as he looked up",... We there?", He asked with a frown, Kaede nodding as she lightly pet his hair, Naruto some how having ended up resting his head onto her lap.

"Seems so", She replied as he sat up, letting her grab her things out of the overhead compartment", Negi-sensei rushed out with the others de-gozaru".

"That kid", Naruto sighed, getting his own things before pausing to look around", Where's the rest of our group?".

"Outside", She replied with a frown", I told them I'd wake you up".

"Alright", He said, heading out of the train", Let's get going, don't wanna be on the train before it leaves".

The two made their way off the train, the rest of the class all huddled together to take a picture", Naruto-sensei!", Yuna called to him", Hurry up and get in the picture with us!".

"Yeah yeah", He replied, smiling as he rushed over with Kaede, the two posing with the other girls as they had their class picture taken", That's going in the Year book".

"Of course", Asakura replied as the girls began moving about, taking in the sights", That and the others I plan on getting", She said with her usual smirk, showing off her camera.

"Make sure to get a lot of me", Naruto said with a smirk back", I'm sure every girl in the school would want one then".

POW!

"H-hate... you", Naruto groaned, holding the back of his head from Asuna's punch.

"Perv", She replied simply.

* * *

"Mind telling me why we're running off like this?", Naruto asked Negi curiously, Negi looking a bit nervous at the question, the two following some of the girls who wanted to look around the city.

"B-because the girls wanted to see the city of course", Negi replied, making Naruto look to him suspiciously.

"... Or it's the fact MY group happens to include Setsuna hm?", He asked with a fox like smirk, making Negi and Chamo look to him in surprise.

"H-how did you know?", Negi asked, before looking curious.

"Aha! So Naruto-sama suspects here too hm?", Chamo asked with a smirk, before looking to Negi", See Aniki! She must be with the enemy!".

"... Enemy?", Naruto asked in confusion", This about that letter the Dean gave you?".

"Yes, It's for the head of the Kansai Magic Association", Negi explained as they continued following the girls", I'm to deliver it to him as a envoy for the Dean... or else this trip never would have happened at all".

"Cause your a mage", Naruto noted with a frown",... Then why is it I wasn't told?".

"That's cause your not officially a mage", Chamo replied for Negi", seeing as you quite the night before the final exam".

"I never did understand why you did that", Negi spoke with a frown to Naruto.

"Simple", Naruto replied with a smirk", That way they have no right to turn me into an ermine should someone learn about magic because of me... that and I don't like having someone over my head", Naruto finished with a frown, apparently thinking back on something.

"Negi-kun! Naruto-sensei!", Makie's voice suddenly called to them, both boys looking to her as she waved them over", Hurry up! The Stone that foretells your love life is up ahead".

"... This place has lots of things like that right?", Naruto asked Negi with a frown, getting a nod of yes as his reply", Figures... explains why her damned shop is located here".

"Whose shop?", Negi asked as they rushed to the girls.

"... Your better off not knowing", Naruto replied.

* * *

"A-achoo!"

"Sneezing! Sneezing!", A pair of young girls sang, one with pink hair and the other with light blue, both dancing around the large room.

"Someone's talking about you", A small bunny like creature taunted the form of a woman wearing a strange black dress, it baring marks not seen anywhere in the world... THIS world anyways.

"It better be something good", The woman said with a frown, lightly rubbing her nose.

* * *

"So... if you make it from THIS rock to that one", Naruto asked, pointing to the rock quite a bit away", Without opening your eyes, you'll find success in love?".

"Yep!", Makie replied, not noticing Kaede and Mana narrowing their eyes at one another at Naruto's words.

"The target is approximately 20 Meters", Chachamaru pointed out, her own eyes locked on the rock, wondering if it was true. Chachamaru sent a quick glance to Naruto, though she quickly looked away when he turned to her.

"W-well!", Ayaka spoke up with a blush, looking determinedly at the rock", As Class President, I shall attempt it!".

"That's no fair!", Makie whined", I wanna try it too!".

"M-me too", Nodoka added softly, blushing softly.

"Sounds kinda challenging-aru!", Ku Fei agreed, a bit of fire in her eyes as she pointed at the rock", Your going down!".

"I suppose I should give it a try de-gozaru", Kaede mused, sending a sly look to Mana", Though, it's not like I need it...".

"Is that so?", Mana asked, her eyes seeming to narrow at Kaede a bit", Then how about the first one there wins?".

"Sounds good to me-aru!", Ku Fei agreed, the girls joining the other three about to start.

"Okay...", Naruto spoke up, wondering what was up with the three girls", Um... ready, set... go?".

All six girls began moving, Though Ayaka, Nodoka, and Makie were quickly out dusted by the other three. Naruto watched in shocked silence as half way through both Kaede and Mana looked ready to take each other out... and Ku Fei was obviously cheating.

"Um... should we stop them?", Negi asked Naruto.

"... Nah!", He chuckled, pulling a camera out", It's too funny", Naruto joked, before laughing as Ayaka and Makie seemed to take the lead, unaware of the battle of Kaede and Mana around them. The two caught up to the cheating Ku, before all three suddenly fell into a hidden pit",... This is SO going on Youtube", Naruto mused as he turned the camera off and rushed over to help the girls out.

"F-frogs!", Ayaka and Makie screamed from the hole as they were pulled out, Naruto and Negi surprised to see frogs like those on the train inside.

**KILL THEM ALL!!!**, Kyuubi roared from her cage, making Naruto hold his head in pain.

"Makie-san! Iincho-san!", Negi said worriedly, reaching to help the girls out, Ayaka quickly taking his hand", Are you alright?".

"I'm always okay when your here Negi-sensei!", Ayaka said happily ,grasping Negi's hands with an eager expression.

"Um... that's good", Negi replied nervously.

"You okay Fei-chan?", Naruto asked as he offered her his hand, Ku taking it with a small blush as he pulled her out.

"Y-yeah-aru", she replied, dusting herself off with a frown", I can't believe I fell into it is all...".

"Now now, you were obviously more focused on something else", Naruto told her", Who was it you were trying to get anyways?".

"U-uh", She replied, looking a bit nervous before giving him a large smile", I just wanted a challenge-aru!".

"Oh.. alright then", Naruto replied, before looking to the opposite rock... just as Nodoka made it", Good job Nodoka-chan!", He called to her, making her blush even more as Haruna and Yue praised her.

As Naruto moved to the shy girl, Ku Fei rose the hand Naruto had taken to help her out, blushing softly",... Soft", She mused to herself.

* * *

"There's something suspicious about her!", Chamo stated as the group moved on, Naruto once more walking with Negi from behind... though this time Chachamaru was walking with them.

"Your still going on about Setsuna?", Naruto asked with a sigh", Look, I've been rooming with her for a long time, there's no way she's involved".

"But she was watching us the whole time!", Chamo replied.

"... Was that not because you invited her with your group?", Chachamaru asked, making both Negi and Chamo gain sheepish look.

"Good point", Naruto laughed, giving Chachamaru a smile", You didn't see anything did you?".

"No Naruto-sensei", She replied with a frown", Whoever set up that trap had done so before we had arrived... about 5 minutes and 12.5 seconds prior by my calculations".

"... See?", Naruto asked the two with a frown, a bit surprised at how easily she seemed to figure out how long it hand been since the hole had been dug", Anyway- what are you guys looking at?", Naruto asked, following their gazes curiously", Uh-oh".

The sight before them was half of girls were QUITE drunk, having drank from some famous fountain that was said to assist you with different life matters depending on which stream you drank from. Luckily they seemed dead drunk, not used to drinking it seemed... however.

"Naruto-chan!", Kaede suddenly squealed, grabbing onto Naruto with a large smile, forcing his face into her chest", Can we get to our hotel? I wanna show you how much I REALLY like you".

Negi stared in shock at the sight, blushing a bit as Chamo stared eagerly, proud to be friends with one as great as Naruto. Chachamaru frowned once more, looking for the error in her system that was making her feel the need to harm Kaede.

"PERVERT!", Asuna's voice came, just before her foot slammed into Naruto's face, sending him flying off and crashing to the ground.

"... So ends one of the greatest moments in my life", Naruto groaned.

"Um... I was just playing de-gozaru", Kaede said sheepishly, surprising Asuna", Nice kick though".

"... eh?".

* * *

"It IS her!"

"Not"

"IS TOO!".

"It's not Setsuna", Naruto sighed, once more arguing with Chamo over the Setsuna problem. That had rushed back with the drunken girls before any of the other teachers noticed. They got away saying the girls were only sick from the train ride... though Naruto was still a bit sore at Asuna for kicking him.

"Well... Setsuna-san IS a bit suspicious", Negi piped in, the group sitting inside an empty room inside the

"You mean just because she's from here?", Naruto asked with a frown", You DO know Konoka is from here too right?".

"Hey guys", Asuna spoke up as she entered the room, frowning as Naruto looked away from her", I said I was sorry!".

"Not the point!", Naruto replied", Every time I'm off with one of the girls you naturally assume I'm in the wrong".

"Th-that's... fine!", She sighed, looking away with a huff", I promise never to do it again... unless you absolutely deserve it!".

"Kay", Naruto replied, smiling once more as he turned to Negi", Anyways, back to the conversation!".

"That reminds me", Asuna poked in, taking a seat with the three", Do you mind telling me what's up? First the train, then the hole, and finally a spiked sacred spring".

"W-well... the truth is..", Negi replied, looking nervous at the question.

"Just tell her Aniki!", Chamo interrupted.

The group quickly explained the situation to Asuna, who was quite surprised", Our class is being targeting by some Kansai Magic group!", she repeated in surprise.

"... that;s what we just said isn't it?", Naruto asked drolly, before holding Negi before him as Asuna looked about ready to punch him", Negi Shield!".

"Jerk", She growled, before sighing and crossing her arms as Naruto set a some what shaken Negi back down", So another magic problem hm?".

"Sorry Asuna-san", Negi apologized.

"I suppose you'll be wanting my help again right?", Asuna asked with a smile to them both", I guess I'll help for a bit".

"Great", Naruto chuckled, earning her attention", Because I'll need someone to help protect Negi while I'm with my group... I have some where I need to stop by tomorrow also".

"I got it", Asuna informed him.

"Also, you guys should let Ayaka-chan know", Naruto continued, ignoring Asuna's frown", If ANYONE would be p to helping you guys out it's her".

"True", Chamo chuckled", Plus she can help us learn more about Setsuna!".

"What about Setsuna?", Asuna asked curiously, Naruto sighing as the subject was brought up again.

"W-well... me and Chamo think she could be a spy", Negi spoke up", Though Naruto denies it".

"Well, all I know about her is she used to be friends with Konoka", Asuna mused", But I've never seen them actually talk to each other...".

"Negi-sensei! Naruto-sensei!", Shizuna's voice called, the group turning to see her leaving the hot springs the hotel supplied", It's almost time for the staff member's to finish their bathes".

"O-okay Shizuna-sensei", Negi replied with a nervous look.

"About time we get a turn", Naruto sighed, before looking to Asuna", We'll talk about this all later with Ayaka-chan, kay?".

"Alright then, see you guys later then", Asuna said before walking off.

"... Naruto", Negi suddenly asked, seeing Naruto watching Asuna leave", Do you... like Asuna-san?".

"Hm?", Naruto asked, looking a bit surprised at the question",.. I doubt she likes me", He replied simply ,walking to the bath.

* * *

"This is amazing", Negi sighed happily, sitting besides next to Naruto and Chamo in the hot springs", Is this what they call an Open air bath?".

"Yep", Naruto replied as he stretched, folding his arms behind his head", It's been quite a while since I've been in one though... I missed it so".

"The wind feels nice too", Negi continued, looking quite comfortable for once, making Naruto smile at him.

"Surprised to see you willingly taking a bath", Naruto teased lightly.

"Well... it's a spring, not a bath", Negi reasoned with a smile back.

"Smart ass", Naruto shot back, before sitting up as they heard the sound of light splashing", What in the- hello!", Naruto said, seeing a sight QUITE familiar to himself.

Negi looked to see what it was too, blushing at the sight of a naked Setsuna pouring water onto herself", W-why is she in the male side of the bath!?", Negi asked in a loud whisper.

"It's a mixed bath Aniki", Chamo replied, eagerly watching with Naruto.

"She's short... but quite beautiful isn't she?", Negi mused out loud, Naruto nodding in agreement", Her's skins so white too".

"They call people like that "Yamato Nadeshiko" Aniki", Chamo replied knowingly.

"That's Set-chan alright", Naruto said, still watching Setsuna attentively.

"... Hold on!", Negi said, a shocked look on his face", A-aren't we peeping!?".

"We were here first!", Naruto protested, not even turning to answer.

"Aniki! Stop sating", Chamo told Negi... though he himself was still looking", She's the enemy remember! Without a partner we have no chance".

"Your still on that?", Naruto sighed.

"How Troublesome", Setsuna sighed from afar, making the group freeze up", If Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei are involved, then I suppose I should take some action, but...".

"That proves it!", Chamo stated, though a bit too louder then he should have.

Setsuna acted instantly, jumping at the rock they were behind with her hand on her sword", Whose there?", She demanded as she did so.

"Does she go any where without that thing?", Naruto wonder quietly.

"She noticed us!", Negi whispered loudly.

"Shimei Ryuu Secret Technique!", Setsuna called out as she fell down towards the rock, swinging down onto it", Zangeneken!", She called, slicing right through the rock, making Negi and Chamo yelp... Naruto merely looked to Setsuna with a smirk as he dove under the water and out of sight.

Negi quickly chanted a spell in response, aiming his training wand towards Setsuna, knocking her katana right out of her hands. Negi seemed sure he was safe now, before he found himself pinned under Setsuna, the girl holding her right hand onto his neck... the other going lower just as Negi found himself covered in a puff of smoke.

"Who are you!?", She demanded, glaring at the figure as the smoke cleared", If you don't answer, I'll crush it and snap it off!".

"... You DO have a great grip", Naruto mused with a smirk back", Soft hands too".

"N-Naruto-sensei?", She asked in surprise, before looking towards the forms of a blushing Negi (Whom Naruto had replaced himself at the last moment) and a grinning Chamo",... I-I didn't mean!", she yelped, pulling back with a tomato red face, waving her hands in embarrassment.

"...", Naruto merely stared, smirking like a fox as he slowly drifted his eyes from her flushed face to her hand.

Setsuna followed his gaze, amazingly turning redder", W-well to aim for a vital spot is just basic theory a-and... it was such a big tar- WAH!", She rambled, yelping at what she had almost said", S-sorry".

"No problem", Naruto chuckled, finding her nervousness quite cute.

"You've done it now Sakurazaki Setsuna!", Chamo shouted as he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder", We know your a spy for Kansai Magic Association!".

"Wha!? That's not true!", She replied, shocked at the accusation.

"Ignore the rat", Naruto sighed, lightly punching Chamo's head", He doesn't get the situation".

"What do you mean by that?", Negi asked curiously.

"I'm Konoka-Ojou-Sama's-", Setsuna began to explain, before she was interrupted by a familiar scream, earning the groups attention.

"Th-that Scream!", Negi said in surprise.

"Oujo-Sama!", Setsuna cried out worriedly, just as Naruto rushed past her, running on top of the steaming water with a glare on his face, Setsuna and Negi not far behind him.

"Red! Kona-chan!", He cried out as he entered determinedly... before gaining a bright face at the sight before him.

"Are you alright Konoka-san!?", Negi asked as both him, Setsuna, and Chamo crashed through the door Naruto just had, all three following Naruto's example.

"W-what are you all just staring for!?", Asuna demanded with a glare, both Konoka and her fighting off tiny Monkey's that were grabbing at their undergarments, mere moments from having their panties removed", Gt these monkeys off us!".

"... THAT'S why Old man Hokage had monkey summons!", Naruto suddenly said with a look of realization, gaining a confused look from Negi and a glare from Setsuna",... Oh yeah, save the day and stuff".

"Kya!", They all heard, turning to find Konoka lying on her front, covering herself as the Monkey's had torn off the rest of her clothing", N-nobody look!".

"W-what the heck!?", Negi yelped with a blush, Chamo drooling on his shoulder.

"Th-These damn Monkeys", Setsuna growled, flames growing in her eyes as she drew forth her sword",What the hell are you doing to Konoka-Ojou-sama!?".

"Wah!? Is that a real sword!?", Asuna asked in surprise as Naruto lightly grabbed onto Setsuna before Negi could.

"H-hey!", Setsuna yelped, struggling to free herself from Naruto's grip", They're only low level Shikigami!".

"True, but if you attack you could hit Kona-chan", Naruto said with a frown, Setsuna pausing as she realized he was right.

Suddenly the monkeys tore at Setsuna's towel, sending her and Naruto tumbling to the ground. Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, finding something QUITE interesting on his chest... and in front of his face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!", Setsuna muttered out, rubbing the back of her head before opening her eyes... finding Naruto right under her and his head between her-", WAH!", She yelped, jumping off of him quickly with the largest blush seen so far.

"U-um... are you alright Naruto?", Negi asked curiously, doing his best not to look at Setsuna.

"... Pink", Naruto droned out, making Setsuna blush even further.

"Are you guys forgetting something!?", Asuna growled with a blush as she pointed to the sight of Konoka being carried off by the Monkeys, knowing now wasn't the time to hit Naruto", Konoka is being taken away by the Monkeys!".

"Ojou-sama!", Setsuna called in surprise, snapping out of her embarrassment as she leapt toward the Monkeys", Secret Technique! Shinmei Ryuu!", She yelled out as she neared the Monkeys, a flash of her sword later leaving each one ripped to shreds as she caught Konoka with her free arm", Hyakuretsuouka Zan!".

"S-set-chan?", Konoka asked in surprise, blushing a bit as Setsuna held her.

A moment Later Naruto was by their sides, carrying their towels with a smile to them both", Forget something?", He asked Setsuna, making her and Konoka blush as they grabbed the towels to cover themselves.

The sound of rustling drew their attention, Naruto and Setsuna frowning at the shifting branches nearby.

"They got away", Setsuna growled, narrowing her eyes as she sheathed her blade.

"We'll get them next time", Naruto replied, giving her a reassuring smile", I'll make sure".

"Se-Set-chan?", Konoka suddenly asked, earning Setsuna's attention", I don't really understand what's going on... but you saved me right? Thank you!".

"A-ah", Setsuna replied, blushing heavily", It's... nothing", She got out, before suddenly dropping Konoka into the hot spring and rushing off.

"Ah! Set-chan!", Konoka called after her as she rose from the spring, before looking to Naruto", Um... Naruto-kun?".

"I'll talk to her", He replied with a smile.

"What was that about anyways?", Asuna asked with a frown.

* * *

"Damn that girl!", The form of an older woman with glasses cursed, one of the Monkeys that had attacked Asuna and Konoka on her shoulder", I almost had her!".

"But you didn't!", An voice mocked from behind her, making her turn to glare at the what appeared to be a 14 year old boy with dark purple hair set into a spiked ponytail and his eyes a creepy yellow. Standing a a foot above Negi, He had A single sharp canine was hung over his bottom lip, his outfit being a long black set of robes covered in occult symbols, his sleeves seeming a bit to long for his arms, a black tank-top under his robes with a pair of baggy black pants tucked into a pair of black Zori boots, the nails on his toes looking sharper then they should be", Monkey Girl failed! Monkey Girl failed! AHAHAHAHA!".

"Shut up!", The woman growled hatefully at the boy", You two haven't done anything we're paying you for! You were supposed to keep that Blond brat busy!".

"Calm down Chigusa", Another voice spoke, both the woman and the boy turning to see a athletically built 15 year old looking boy about the same height as Naruto, He has light gray hair in a short spiked style, ice blue eyes, and he wears a black jacket with the Kanji for Ice in dark blue on the back, a guatar strapped over the jacket, a white sleeveless muscle shirt under the jacket, a pair of dark red pants, a pair of fingerless black gloves on his hands, and a white gangster styled fedora hat", Pay Zaiaku no mind... he's just bored. Besides, you did not inform us of your plans this night... nor did you inform Fate or his partner... mind telling us why?".

"She wants an excuse not to pay us Yomi-chan!", Zaiaku pointed out, lightly waving his arms over his head, making his sleeves sway around above his head, smirking childishly as Chigusa sent him another glare", If she does everything the Kansai guys have an excuse not to pay either groups!".

"I figured as much", Yomi mused, sending a Chigusa a glare, making the woman take a step back as the icy pupils he held bore into her very soul", Next time you plan on dealing with them let us know... someone like YOU has no chance against Uzumaki Naruto".

"F-fine", She replied with a shaky glare", Now wait for me at the spot, I'll be heading there after I get the girl".

"Okie dokie!", Zaiaku replied, both him and Yomi turning to leave", Hey Yomi! You think they'll let me have that pretty girl after they drain the magic out of her?".

"I doubt it", Yomi replied with a frown as he walked with Zaiaku out of Chigusa's sight", Besides, she won't have any sense of self afterwords".

"Oh yeah... that's no fun"

"Exactly"

Chigusa sighed as they left, finding herself lightly shaking", I don't know which one is worse", She muttered, before heading back to the hotel with her Monkey", At least that Fate brat and that woman do as their told".

* * *

"You mind explaining something to me?"

Setsuna paused her actions, looking down from where she was setting up seals to negate Shikigami, blushing a bit as she spotted Naruto", W-what?", She asked, a bit unnerved by his frown.

"Konoka told us about you and her", He replied, causing her to frown", Explain to me why, if your supposed to be protecting her, are you staying away from her?".

"I... messed up", She replied, looking away from Naruto, moving to continue on her look out duty with Naruto walking beside her", Because of my, Oujo-sama almost drowned-".

"So instead of making sure she was safe from then on you distanced yourself", Naruto interrupted... before lightly bopping her on the head", Do you realize how stupid that sounds?".

"B-but", She stuttered out, holding her head from his hit", As long as-", She began, only for both herself and Naruto to sense a strange aura nearby in the hotel, almost instantly rushing off towards it. The two found themselves at Asuna's group's room, Setsuna almost breaking the door as she opened it.

"Kagurazaka-san!", Setsuna spoke worriedly", Where is Konoka-Ojou-Sama!?".

"She's in the bathroom", Asuna replied sheepishly, Yue standing tiredly next to her with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"How long has it been?", Naruto asked with a frown, looking at the bathroom door.

"T-ten minutes", Yue whined.

"Konoka! Are you still in there?", Asuna asked, suddenly knocking on the door.

"I'm still using it", Konoka's voice spoke through the door, though it sounded a bit off.

"K-Konoka-san! I can't hold it any longer!", Yue yelled as she pounded on the door.

"Are you really okay in there Konoka-Ojou-san!?", Setsuna asked worriedly.

"Hey Kona-chan!", Naruto suddenly called with a smile, earning the other three girls attention", If you dream of making out with Set-chan every night please say "I'm still using it" for me would you?".

"W-wha!?", Setsuna asked with a heavy blush.

"I'm still using it".

"...", Setsuna dropped into unconsciousness from blush overload.

"Y-your perverte-", Asuna began to growl before pausing as Naruto kicked the door in with a sigh. Inside on the toilet was a single paper seal.

"I'm still using it", It spoke in Konoka's voice.

"... That would have been so much cooler if she had been in here", Naruto sighed, looking quite down as he turned to leave, lightly kneeling by Setsuna to wake her up", Oi! It was a Voice seal".

"W-wha?", Setsuna asked as she sat up quickly, seeing the seal before glaring at him", When this is done... you will taste my blade".

"Oh?", Naruto asked, gaining a teasing smirk as Setsuna blushed, knowing he was going to say something back", Well considering I almost taste-"

POW!

"You deserved it that time", Asuna sighed, grabbing Setsuna as they moved to find Konoka, leaving the fallen Naruto behind.

"... You okay Sensei?", Yue asked as she left the bathroom, having done her business.

POP!

Yue blinked in confusion, where Naruto had been was now nothing but smoke.

"... I really AM tired", She sighed, before, moving back to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was softly knocking on the door to another of the groups rooms, humming happily to himself before the door was answered by Ayaka.

"What is it sensei?", Ayaka asked tiredly.

"It's horrible!", Naruto said in a overly dramatic tone", Kona-chan was kidnapped and Negi chased after them! If we don't hurry my poor little brother could be harmed!".

"WHAT!?", Ayaka demanded, snapping awake as she suddenly grabbed Naruto and rushed off in Negi Pajamas", I'LL KILL THEM!".

Naruto merely chuckled to himself", Go me", He sang as he was pulled.

* * *

Meanwhile the form of Chigusa in a strange Monkey suit rushed down the streets of Kyoto, carrying an unconscious Konoka in her arms. Not far behind was a group consisting of Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Chamo.

"What persistent people", Chigusa muttered to herself, just before turning to rush into a nearby train station.

"She's escaping into the Station!", Negi called to the others as they moved towards it.

"What's with that costume anyway!?", Asuna wondered besides Negi.

"It must be one of the Charm Users of the Kansai Organization", Setsuna explained as they rushed inside of the station", That Monkey suit is most likely not a normal one either, so be on your guard!".

"There's something else going on here", Asuna noticed, looking around the empty station", It Isn't late enough for the station to be closer, so where are all the people!?".

"Charms of Warding", Setsuna explained, motioning to a pillar they were passing where another paper spell was posted", They keep away normal people".

The group made it into the train Chigusa ran into, spotting the Monkey clothed woman rushing into another cart", After her!", Setsuna growled, taking the lead as the group moved towards the kidnapper.

"Nice try", Chigusa mocked, tossing forth a set of charms onto the door of the carriage the group was still in", Charm-san! Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!".

As the charms took effect the carriage filled with water, Negi's group unable to avoid the incoming wave of summoned water. Negi was unable to cast his magic and they were quickly losing their air, they could even see Chigusa mocking them in the next carriage.

"RASENGAN!"

A large explosion took the side of the train, letting out all the water and letting the three heroes breath. Setsuna caught her breath, looking to the hole to find Naruto standing with Ayaka hanging onto his side.

"Who left the Fridge open?", Naruto asked dramatically, earning weird looks from those around him",... What!? I thought it sounded cool!".

"Oh! Negi-sensei!", Ayaka called, pushing off Naruto as she rushed over to hug the now blushing soaked boy", I was so worried about you!", She gushed, before glaring to the next carriage just as the train began stopping, Chigusa having been knocked off her feet by Naruto's attack", YOU'LL PAY FOR HARMING NEGI-SENSEI!".

"Y-you guys aren't bad", Chigusa said with a smirk, acting more confident then she should be", But don't think you have me outnumbered!".

"If your talking about those Monk-", Asuna began, only to suddenly be pushed out of the way by Naruto", What was that Fo-", She began, only to pause as Naruto was no longer there.

The sudden sound of a crash reached their ears, the group finding Naruto skipping off the ground outside of the train, before finally skidding to a stop.

"Naruto!", Negi called worriedly as two forms suddenly landed nearby Naruto.

"Wow Yomi!", Zaiaku gushed, looking down at Naruto's prone form", You kick hard! Can I skip him next?".

"No point", Yomi replied, kicking Naruto lightly, Naruto suddenly poofing out of existence", It's a fake".

"Aw! I hate Ninja's", Zaiaku pouted, looking towards Negi's group", So shall we kill one of them to make him show up?".

As soon as the words left Zaiaku's lips he found a foot in his gut, launching him into the air just as Yomi was punched in the face, sending him sailing after Zaiaku. Naruto landed onto his feet with a frown, lightly rubbing a bruised cheek", DAMN! he hits hard", Naruto whined, rubbing his cheek before turning back to the group", You guys get Kona-chan, these two are mine!".

"You can't handle them on your own!", Asuna shouted at him with a glare", At least let me sta-".

"Your NEGI'S partner!", Naruto yelled back, interrupting her once more", Konoka needs you guys more anyways... so get to it!".

"... Thank you Naruto-sensei", Setsuna said, before looking to Chigusa as the Monkey woman ran", Let's go!", She said, rushing after. Negi looked to Naruto worriedly, before Naruto gave him a thumbs up, making Negi nod and follow after Setsuna.

"Hey Bro!", Naruto suddenly called, making Negi pause to see what Naruto wanted",... I'm trusting you to save Kona-chan", Naruto continued, giving Negi a smirk", Alright?".

".... Of course!", Negi replied, returning Naruto's smirk with a determined smile before taking off after Setsuna.

"I'll keep Negi-sensei safe for you Naruto-sensei!", Ayaka called to him with a smile, before looking to Asuna with a smirk", If you want to stay with your boyfriend then go right ahead".

"Y-you shut up!", Asuna yelled at her with an angry blush, before glaring at Naruto", If you die I'll kick your ass!".

"Alright, but if I live you can kiss it!", Naruto laughed.

".WHAT!? I'll kill you for that later!", Asuna growled at him, before rushing off, a giggling Ayaka not far behind.

"... So why is it you let me say all that?", Naruto asked curiously, finding both of his opponent's standing ten feet away.

"As long as your not chasing after the girl, it doesn't matter to us", Yomi explained, looking unharmed from Naruto's hit", Our job is to keep you from interfering... nothing more".

"You hit hard Naruto-san!", Zaiaku called out with a child like laugh, lightly holding his stomach where Naruto had kicked him, before suddenly gaining a sinister gleam in his eyes", It felt great!".

"Did it now?", Naruto asked with a frown, looking the both over",... I see, Yomi and Zaiaku is it? Then you two must be those mercenaries from the Magical World right?".

"So you've heard of us is it?", Yomi asked with a light smirk", Isn't THAT an honor?".

"I know a bit", Naruto replied with a shrug, moving into a fighting position", I know YOUR the current Tournament Champion... though that's only because Jack-sensei doesn't fight in them any more".

Yomi didn't reply to Naruto's words, though his eyes narrowed a bit.

"As for Zaiaku", Naruto sighed, looking over at the smirking robed boy", Murdering a whole city of innocent people is not what I call a nice resume".

"Hey! They weren't innocent", Zaiaku pouted, looking upset at Naruto's words", They all deserved to die... at least I think so".

"Ignore him Zaiaku", Yomi sighed, looking to his partner with a frown", There's no need to justify anything to the enemy".

"Okay!", Zaiaku replied, before smirking back at Naruto", Then lets just get to the fun part!", He laughed out, before aiming his palms as Naruto, a burst of black flames bursting forth towards Naruto.

"Protect!", Naruto called out, the flames hitting an invisible shield he called forth, Naruto finding himself barely holding the spell back", D-damn! Should have used a stronger version!".

As the smoke from Zaiaku's attack cleared Naruto found a large blade coming at his mid-section, Naruto back-flipping out of the way just before it hit, landing on his feet to see Yomi wielding a large Zanbato with a thick 9 foot blade",... Compensation!", Naruto called out mockingly right before Yomi charged with a downwards swing. Naruto side stepped it as his right palm became encased in flames", Firaga!", He yelled as he sent the attack into Yomi's face, sending Yomi a few steps back. Zaiaku let out a laugh as he launched forth more black flames, throwing a barrage of fire balls at his target.

"Shit!", Naruto cursed, jumping out of the way just as he was side swiped by Yomi's blade, once more sent flying off a bit a ways, before crashing into the ground.

Yomi's face had a bit of steam flowing from it, it looking a bit burnt though he didn't seem to mind as he looked back to Zaiaku", you missed", He said plainly.

"He's fast!", Zaiaku whined, before smirking", Besides! You did too!".

Yomi was a bit surprised to hear that, turning to Naruto's body to find a log where it should have been", Dam-", Yomi cursed right as Naruto suddenly burst from the ground under him, a punch hitting Yomi right in the jaw and sending him into the air, Naruto's other hand suddenly grasping what looked like a piece of paper with a seal on it that he quickly shoved onto Yomi's chest", Bunshin Daibakuha!", Naruto yelled, before he suddenly exploded in front of Yomi, sending Yomi sailing towards Zaiaku, who was unable to dodge as Yomi crashed into him, Yomi's clothes in tatters from the explosion.

"OWWIE!", Zaiaku whined, looking at Yomi with a frown", He's good".

"It's not done", Yomi groaned lightly, earning a curious look from his partner right before the piece of paper on Yomi's chest exploded, both fighters sent flying in different areas from the power of the exploding Note.

Naruto laughed as he popped out from a nearby Lamp post", Damn I rule!", He praised himself, looking over to the two smoking merc's", I expected more from you guys!".

Suddenly Yomi jumped to his feet, his clothes looking damaged, but his body held only a few marks", That... hurt", Yomi sighed, sending a glare at Zaiaku", Get up would you!".

Zaiaku suddenly sat up with a groan, his skin strangely covered in rock that crumbled away, leaving him with a few bruises", That hurt!", Zaiaku whined, before suddenly smirking insanely once more", LET'S DO IT AGAIN!".

"... Why do I always get the weird ones?", Naruto asked with a sigh, looking in the direction Negi and the others headed off", Guess I won't be saving the day", He mused, before his eyes widened as he felt a familiar aura, followed by a smirk", Guess I can let him be the hero this time".

* * *

During Naruto's fight, Negi's group were dealing with Chigusa before a large set of stairs,"Chew on this!", Chigusa yelled out as she formed an almost Ninja like seal, no longer in her Monkey costume", Third Charm Technique! Kyoto "Dai" Character Burn!", She yelled out, a large Kanji shaped burst of flames appearing on the ground before her, block Asuna and Setsuna from Negi, Ayaka, and Chamo", These flames will repel any normal person!", She laughed at them.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Freyt Une Vende", Negi began chanting, earning a glare from Chigusa as he aimed his small apprentice wand at the flames", Frans Saltatio Bleuerea!", Negi finished, a gust of wind erupting from the tip of his wand, it being strong enough to take out the flames blocking their path.

"D-damn you!", Chigusa cursed at Negi, glaring hatefully as Negi moved before the girls.

"I won't let you get away!", Negi shouted at her, suddenly pulling out both of his Pactio cards", Konoka-san is my student and an important friend! Naruto put his faith in me to save her and I won't fail!".

The three girls with him stared at him in surprise", Negi", Asuna said, surprised at how confident he seemed.

"Negi-sensei!", Ayaka whispered, blushing at the determined look on his young face, before she and Asuna moved by his sides", Ready when you are!".

"I've been ready!", Asuna replied with a smirk", Just don't get in my way Iincho!".

"Activating contracts for 180 seconds!", Negi called out, the cards glowing lightly in his hand", For the Disciples of of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna! Yukishiro Ayaka!".

Both girls were covered in a magical glow, both determined to get Konoka back from Chigusa. while Setsuna watched in awe", Negi-sensei... Kagurazaka-san... Iincho".

"Hey! Sakurazaki-san!", Asuna called back to Setsuna, snapping her out of her thoughts", Let's do this!".

"Right!", Setsuna agreed with a smile, drawing her sword as she joined the other two.

"I won't let anyone who dares try to attack Negi-sensei like that get away!", Ayaka growled at Chigusa, Asuna gaining a sheepish look at her words.

With that the three girls attacked, Asuna and Ayaka side by side while Setsuna leapt into the air, Chiguse gaining a nervous look", A-are they the partners Western mages have?", She wondered out loud.

"Now, Do what I told you about Aniki!", Chamo told Negi, who nodded as he held the Pactio cards up once again.

"Asuna-san! Iincho!", Negi called out to them as they paused, holding their cards up", Get ready! I'm going to send you your Pactio weapons!".

"W-we get a weapon?", Ayaka asked in surprise.

"Send them over Negi!", Asuna called down to him, surprised as well.

"Activate Abilities!", Negi called as the cards flashed, turning into energy that flew towards both girls", Kagurazaka Asuna! Yukishiro Ayaka!".

The beams moved into their hands, a flash of light bursting forth as the items appeared. Both girls had shut their eyes not to be blinded, opening their eyes to stare at their weapons.

"W-what the hell is this!?", Asuna demanded, looking at the over sized Fan in her hands", I thought I was getting a sword!".

"Th-that's funny", Negi said, looking surprised at it's appearance.

"AHAHAHA!", Ayaka laughed at her, smirking wildly as she held up what looked like a Steel Lance like weapon", Figures YOU would get something like that! While I, Negi-sensei's best partner, received a true weapon!".

"Don't make me whack you!", Asuna growled at Ayaka, who looked ready to use her new weapon on Asuna.

"Hey! Par attention!", Setsuna yelled at them, snapping them out of their fight.

"We'll finish this later!", Asuna growled, charging at Chigusa, jumping into the air to slam her fan onto the Monkey girl", Take this!".

"Don't think your going to get all the glory!", Ayaka called out, charging forward, intending to use her Lance to whack Chigusa.

As both girls and Setsuna each swung, three Large Monkeys appeared, blocking each incoming attack before they made it to Chigusa", What!?", Asuna yelled in surprise, trying to pull her weapon out of the Monkey's grip", W-weren't they just stuffed animals a moment ago!?".

"This is how her magic works", Setsuna growled, trying to pull free her own weapon", As I said before, Eastern Mages have a different style then those like Negi-sensei.

"D-darn Monkey!", Ayaka growled, kicking at the Monkey to let her weapon go.

"Children like you could never stand up to my Shikigami!", Chigusa mocked them, turning to leave", Oh well!".

"Y-you!", Asuna growled, pushing more on her weapon, suddenly finding her weapon able to swing right through the Monkey, forcing it to suddenly disperse", Uh... huh?", Asuna wondered in surprise.

"A-amazing", Setsuna said in surprise.

"S-so what!?", Ayaka stuttered out, a bit unnerved at how easily Asuna took her opponent out, before glaring at the Monkey in her way", OUT OF MY WAY!", She growled, shoving the tip of her Lance into the Monkey suddenly, a moment later the Monkey suddenly exploded, making Ayaka stare in surprise", Um... Victory!", She said with a smirk to Asuna", Your not so great!".

"Whatever!", Asuna said with a smirk, looking to Chigusa", Now we know those Monkeys won't work on me!".

"Sorry!", Setsuna called to both girls, jumping back from the Monkey she was still dealing with", I leave this Monkey to you!".

"I got it!", Asuna called, jumping at the Monkey as Setsuna leapt as Chigusa.

"Give back Oujo-Sama!", Setsuna yelled, dropping down towards Chigusa... right before another sword blocked her own, pushing Setsuna back into the air and sending her a way back", W-what!?", Setsuna yelled in shock, before charging forward again. The blocked followed suit, each swing matching Setsuna's in speed and style before they once more were forced back.

"Th-that sword style!", Setsuna said in shock, glaring at the form of her opponent", Y-your a student of Shinmei Ryuu!".

"Ow Ow Ow", The blonde glasses wearing girl winced, before gaining a blush on her face, her body clad in what almost looked like doll clothes, a smile coming to her lips as she looked at Setsuna", I think I hurt my foot with that one... But your right! I AM a student of the Shinmei Ryuu, It's nice to meet you Sempai, my names Tsukiyomi!".

"Then get out of my way!", Setsuna growled, knowing things just got a bit tougher for them.

"Sorry Sempai", Tsukiyomi giggled", But it's my job to protect Chigusa-san, I can't let you harm her".

The two charged at one another again, both equal in skill as they clashed back and forth. Nearby Asuna and Ayaka were dealing with the large Monkey Shikigami... or they were.

"W-what the heck is this!?", Ayaka demanded with a blush, a group of smaller Monkey Shikigami crawling over both girls, trying to rip their robes off.

"Not again!", Asuna growled, trying to rip them off before they ripped her clothes off instead.

"Seems I'm going to win", Chigusa mused with a smirk at the sight of her winning", No need to worry any more", she mused, before she heard a voice chanting down the steps, staring in shock as Negi neared the end of his chanting", I-I forgot the brat!".

"Too late!", Negi said with a smirk as he suddenly fired off his Arrows at her.

Chigusa stared fearfully at them, before suddenly grabbing Konoka's prone form and using her as a shield, forcing Negi to cancel his attack before it hit.

"Th-that's right!", Chigusa said with a smirk to Negi", If any of you try anything SHE'LL get hurt instead of me!".

"D-damn", Setsuna cursed, still fighting off Tsukiyomi nearby.

"Yes! I am the one in control here!", Chigusa laughed out triumphantly, slowly starting to step away with Konoka", Now all of you stay where you are or else! There's nothing you can do now anyways! Not a single thing!".

"Sabaku Rō"

To everyone's surprise Chigusa and Konoka were suddenly covered in sand", W-what is this!?", Shigusa screamed in fear, unable to move an inch.

Suddenly from the shadows behind Chigusa walked out a figure, wearing a Black suit similar to Takahata's with a Maroon tie, arms crossed over his chest, and finally a large gourd strapped to his back.

"Seems I win", Gaara spoke simply, staring at Chigusa without emotion.

* * *

Cliffhanger no jutsu! MWUHAHAHA! Till next time, Peace Out!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol). Yomi is owned by Agurra of the Darkness.

Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and the return of Gaara, on with the reviews!

OBSERVER01: Hmm... I've been thinking of adding it

NeroSparda: It'll be some time before Asuna even THINKS of Naruto in that kind of light, right now she's still into Takahata

dm5elite007: Any of Naruto's moves will be revealed eventually, though Meteor is kind of a no no as it would destroy the planet, lol. Naruto will get his own weapon eventually, it will be a Pactio weapon too.

RyumaOmega: Gaara's pairing will be revealed eventually, hints will be shown here and there. When will Naruto met up with them? Read, lol

Orchamus: Good point, I don't wanna throw in a bunch of random moves just because they're cool

Cyber-Porygon: Your question will be answered once you read the chapter

Daniel Lynx: Let me start by saying Thank you for pointing all of that out, it seems the Manga Translation I'm reading has quite a few mistranslations. Setsuna's weapon was my fault, I've just always assumed it was a Katana, I'll be fixing things from now on. On the Keyblade thing, Naruto actually will be using a lot of different weapons do to the Mark of Nazo, their not his personal weapons or anything.

someone: I happen to love Clamp I'll have you know! Yuko and Naruto HAVE met before and whatever reasons that might have been for may be revealed. Asuna is being paired with Naruto, just haven't gotten them together yet.

LegendaryGamer: It's not exactly common knowledge more as rumor. They know he was adopted into the Springfield family and he was trained by some of Nagi's companions. The barrier doesn't effect them much, though they can feel it around them as it is quite strong magic. I am debating on whether to allow more Naruto characters into the story as I've been told Naruto himself is all that's needed, though people sure seem to enjoy Gaara. Naruto has a few of the FF Summons that he has bonded too and Naruto may teach Negi a few things for the upcoming Festival Tournament.

Kariko-chan: I see what you mean, I'd LOVE for someone to draw that little scene out as my own drawing skills suck, lol.

SanDemonMax-The Fifth Kazakage: ... Your right! Ha! Though it more has to do with Asuna not wanting to his Negi then anything else.

Vandenbz: Your the first to comment on the OC's and it's nice to know you like them so far, expect more from the as Naruto's opposition. Nice guess with the Kotaro thing, though who knows what the future may hold. While Yuko will not be in much of the story, she'll be some what of a central character as Naruto has a connection with her that will be explained further on in the story. Whether Naruto is killed by Setsuna will be revealed below. I'm glad you like Ayaka's weapon, I figured since Asuna was like Negi's knight Ayaka should be as well, so adding in the fact she's in the equestrian club, I gave her a lance. I have the scene for Naruto's Ultimate Blade Works attack planned out, just don't expect to see it any time soon. I hope you enjoy the upcoming Kissing Game, lol.

deus-rasengan2: I haven't seen it yet, I'll have to check it out.

Cyren Fire:... Over-thinking much? lol, I see what you mean but I figure both Naruto and Gaara wouldn't be the types to care about proper pronunciation.

Alrighty then! Let's get back to the story!

* * *

BRING! BRING!

Zaiaku blinked as he pulled out the cell phone from his pocket, answering it", Hello?", He asked calmly, mildly reminding himself to get Yomi a real ring tone for his cell",... We're dealing with him right now... She's what?", He asked, before sighing", One second, let me ask him", He said into the phone before pulling it away from his face, covering the receiver", Hey Yomi! Boss man is saying he'll pay us extra if we save the Monkey lady real fast!".

"Let me think", Yomi grunted from the battle field, having just slammed a fist into Naruto's face, sending the blond back a few feet", Tell him we'll do it as long as he gives us 25 percent more", He managed to get out just as Naruto suddenly launched a kick into his chest, Yomi grunting in pain just as Naruto followed it up with a Firaga into Yomi's chest, sending him into the air and crashing onto the ground 10 ft. away.

"Monkey woman?", Naruto asked, panting lightly with a smirk on his face", Seems like my team wins".

"Don't be so sure", Yomi replied with a smirk of his own, having jumped back to his feet", It all depends on if our employer accepts my offer".

"Yomi!", Zaiaku called to him, earning both his and Naruto's attention", He says it's a deal!".

"... I was hoping he'd refuse", Yomi muttered, glaring at Naruto", Go get her Zaiaku".

"Like I'm go-", Naruto began, turning to Zaiaku... only to find the strange boy was gone",... I couldn't sense him leave".

"Zaiaku is an odd one", Yomi said with a secretive tone", I wouldn't work with someone I couldn't depend on after all".

"So... we gonna keep at it?", Naruto asked curiously, moving back into a fighting stance.

"I would like to... however", Yomi sighed, suddenly charging at Naruto and sending his fist through Naruto's chest, the blond's eyes widening in shock",... Your not here any more".

POOF!

Yomi sighed as he looked at the smoke hovering around his fist, looking to the direction Naruto's energy was heading", This isn't over Uzumaki", He spoke to himself, lifting his sword from the ground into his hands just as it suddenly shifted form, turning into his guitar as he strapped it to his back and walked off into the dark of the night.

* * *

"Seems I win"

Negi and the others stared in surprise at the arrival of Gaara, Tsukiyomi looking to the strange boy curiously as Setsuna glared lightly at him, remembering him from before.

"Um... who is this guy?", Asuna asked, using the tense moment to destroy the rest of the Shikigami monkeys with Ayaka.

"I think... he must be Gaara-san!", Negi said, smiling at his brothers friend showing up to help", My brother told me about him, he's his friend".

"Thank goodness", Ayaka sighed, looking relieved at the help.

"... Hey!", Asuna said, gaining a blush as she pointed at Gaara", He's dressed like Takahata-sensei!".

"Figures you notice THAT", Ayaka said with a sigh, shaking her head as Asuna glared at her", Even when he's not around your obsessed".

"Don't make me whack you!", Asuna growled, holding her Harisen above her head", You damned Shotacon!".

As the two girls once more began fighting, Chigusa was staring fearfully at Gaara, the boys eyes creeping her out WAY too much", P-please don't kill me", She begged, feeling the sand slowly tightening around her.

Gaara merely continued staring, before turning to Setsuna", What shall I do with her?", He asked, gaining a surprised look from her", Things are different then before Sakurazaka Setsuna... Any ally of Uzumaki Naruto's is mine".

"... Alright then", She replied, losing her glare to give him a light smile, before looking to Chigusa", Don't kill her, we have questions she needs to answer".

"Seems you live then", Gaara spoke, sending his eyes back onto Chigusa as the sand slowly set her down, letting Konoka drop from it and keeping Chigusa held inside of it", For now", Gaara continued as Setsuna grabbed the unconscious Konoka.

"BANZAI!"

A large explosion suddenly rocked the area, Setsuna bracing herself over Konoka to take the hit only for Gaara to force some of his sand to shield them both, also covering himself. Gaara's arms stayed crossed over his chest as the smoke cleared, looking to the center where Tsukiyomi and Chigusa stood, Zaiaku floating between them.

"What in the world took you!?", Chigusa demanded angerly, still shaking a bit in fear from her near death by sand coffin.

"Hey Tsuki-chan!", Zaiaku greeted the strange swordswoman with a large smile, the girl returning it", Did you kill anyone?".

"Sadly not", She replied with a frown, before blushing as she looked to Setsuna nearby", But... I had fun".

"Yomi hogged our target", Zaiaku whined, before looking to an ignored Chigusa", I only helped because Yomi told me too... I'd rather have seen that creepy guy kill you".

"Brat!", Chigusa growled at him, though she was once more ignored as Zaiaku turned to Gaara.

"Why didn't you kill her?", Zaiaku asked curiously, suddenly gaining a wide smirk", All that blood that you could have staining the ground? It would have been amazing!".

"... Sabaku Rō!", Gaara stated, lifting one of his hands towards the three as his sand rushed towards them, Chigusa regaining a fear filled expression.

"Denied!", Zaiaku laughed, the sand suddenly freezing still in front of his face, Gaara's eyes widening a bit", Perhaps another time Creepy guy!", Zaiaku called over to him, grabbing both the girls at his side as they suddenly seemed to vanish, the sand suddenly continuing a moment later.

"Hey! Where'd they go?", Asuna asked ,looking around in surprise.

"They... disappeared?", Ayaka asked in confusion.

"That kid!", Chamo spoke up, gaining the groups attention", He must be able to teleport in an instant!".

"But... that's not easy magic to do", Negi spoke up with a frown", I can't even do it".

"Great!", Asuna groaned", Who knows what that other guy with Naruto can do".

"I wonder if he's okay", Negi said with a frown.

"... Did you just call him by his first name?", Ayaka suddenly asked Asuna, who suddenly grew red in the face", You DID!".

"Y-your imagining things!", Asuna yelled at her, still quite red.

"Ta-dum!"

The group looked to the sound, finding a some what cut up Naruto smiling at them", What I miss?", He asked, before looking to Gaara", Hey! Nice to see you!".

"Like wise", Gaara replied, gaining a small smile as Naruto walked over", I suggest we talk later though", Gaara suggested, motioning to Setsuna as the girl was checking Konoka.

"Right", Naruto mused, rushing over to help out Setsuna", How is she?".

Before Setsuna could answer him Konoka's eyes suddenly opened, looking up at them curiously", Set-chan? Naruto-kun?", She asked softly",... I had a strange dream... I was kidnapped by monkeys... but you guys and Negi-kun and Asuna and even Iincho saved me... and I think the Sand Man even helped".

Naruto held back a laugh, biting it back as Gaara frowned from his spot nearby, Setsuna smiling down at Konoka", It's alright now... Konoka-Ojou-sama", Setsuna told her, Konoka blushing at the smile she was getting.

"Th-thank goodness", She said with a smile, lightly tearing as she spoke", Set-chan... doesn't hate me after all".

"Eh... I wanted to talk to Kono-chan as well, and...", Setsuna began, before realizing what she said and what she was doing, a moment later moving Konoka into a surprised Naruto's arms as she suddenly knelt to Konoka like a Samurai would their Lord", I... I Apologize!", She shouted, eyes shut tightly.

"S-set-chan?", Konoka asked in confusion.

"Of boy", Naruto sighed, frowning at Setsuna for her reaction.

"I... I am merely thankful that I was able to protect Kono-ch... Ojou-sama!", Setsuna continued, eyes opened now but locked on the ground beneath her", I wish that I had been able to do so so quietly from the shadows, but... uh... I'm sorry!", She finished, suddenly rushing off away from the group.

"Set-chan! Wait!", Konoka called after her with a frown.

"Setsuna-san?", Negi asked in confusion as she ran off.

"What's with that girl?", Ayaka asked with a frown, not understanding the situation.

"We'll explain later", Asuna replied with a frown", I guess it's not easy for her to get along with Konoka so suddenly".

"Oi! Set-chan!", Naruto suddenly yelled down to her, the swordswoman looking up at his voice", I'll see you in the morning!".

Setsuna blushed at his words, before once more rushing off, vanishing from their sight.

"Um... Naruto-kun", Konoka spoke up, gaining the blond's attention just as she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss", Thanks".

"... No problem", He replied with a blush.

"... Do I get one then?", Gaara suddenly asked, earning glances from the others",... What?".

* * *

Not far off from the scene two figures stood, watching the scene intently", Well well, seems the Captains old student is back", The first spoke with a some what aristocratic tone", Along with QUITE a large amount of beautiful young girls".

"Seems my Lucky Dance worked again", The other mused with a smirk, the light of a nearby lamp shining against his bare head", Let's go tell him then".

With that they both seemed to vanish.

* * *

"You look tired", Gaara told Naruto, who seemed about ready to crash head first into slumber, both sharing a table together amongst the other girls of the class.

"Says the guy I found snuggling with a pair of teddy bear's", Naruto shot back with a frown, eyes widening as he felt killing intent focused at him", Um... not that there's anything wrong with Kankuro and Temari".

"Good", Gaara replied simply, before scooping up more of his cereal to munch on.

"Set-chan!", Konoka's voice suddenly called, both boys turning to see Setsuna running away from Konoka", Why are you running away!?".

"I-I'm not running away!", Setsuna protested as she sped away, the rest of the class starting to gossip about the strange scene.

"... That girl", Naruto sighed, before looking back to Gaara", So you up for joining my group today?".

"I have plans with Shizuna-sensei", Gaara replied, before giving Naruto a plain look", Perhaps next time?".

"Sounds good", Naruto said with a smile", So what are you and Shizuna-sensei doing?".

"She's adopting me", Gaara replied as he moved to his feet, heading to turn his now empty bowl in.

"... Wasn't expecting that", Naruto mused to himself, before looking Gaara's choice of clothing over curiously",... I knew it!".

* * *

"You want Setsuna in your group for today?", Naruto repeated with a frown", Well, considering current events I suppose that's fine, since she'll obviously be up for it, Ku Fei asked to join us today anyways".

"Good", Negi replied, looking a bit relieved", I was a bit worried me and Asuna-san would be alone on guard duty for today".

"Thank god we managed to get her back yesterday from that Monkey Woman without any problems", Asuna mused from beside Negi", Plus it seems Konoka and Sakurazaka-san are getting along better... sort of".

"Yes! But that bad Onee-chan could come back", Chamo spoke up from Negi's shoulder", So we gotta be careful!".

"I'm more worried about the other two", Naruto sighed, gaining Asuna's attention", The big guy Yomi is quite famous back in the Magical world, he's the current Tournament champion... the other one, Zaiaku is responsible for the murder of an entire populace".

"Th-that's a bit worrying", Asuna said, looking a bit nervous at facing such people.

"No worries Red", Naruto told her with a normal smile", I won't let anything happen to you".

"... Th-thanks", Asuna replied, blushing a bit at his smile before she looked away", N-not that I need it or anything!".

"Of course", Naruto agreed with a teasing smirk replacing his smile.

"Negi-kun!", Makie's voice called out as she suddenly tackled the form of Negi, both Naruto and Asuna staring at the sight", Come with our group today!".

"No way!", Ayaka suddenly stated as she seemed to appear instantly, Naruto wondering if she had a Negi sense", Negi-sensei is joining OUR group today!".

"What? No fair!", Makie whined with a frown", I asked first!".

Naruto watched the scene with a pout, wondering why no other group wanted to join his.

"U-um Negi-sensei!", Nodoka's voice spoke up among the other girls, gaining everyone's attention", I-if it's okay with you, we have free activity time today... would you like to come with us?".

A silence seem to take over the room, everyone surprised at Nodoka's words. Naruto looked to the girl with a smile, glad to see she was willing to do what was needed to get to Negi",... Chamo", He whispered to the Ermine, who looked to Naruto curiously", Find a way to get Negi into a Pactio with her if you can".

"Got ya Naruto-sama!", Chamo chuckled perversely.

"Alright Miyazaki-san", Negi replied to her request", I'll go with group 5 today".

Nodoka smiled happily as the other groups groaned, Naruto merely shaking his head as he moved to gather his own group... he had a Witch to meet with.

* * *

"Alrighty everyone!", Naruto said to his group with a smile, said group walking through the busy streets of Kyoto", Today we'll be meeting with an old acquaintance of mine, after that we can do whatever you girls want".

"Sounds good-aru", Ku Fei replied with a eager smile", Then can we meet Naruto-sensei's Sensei?".

"... So let's get going!", Naruto merely replied, putting up a phony smile onto his face as he turned to walk further down the sidewalk.

"Hm, perhaps his Sensei's training is what's scaring him?", Kaede mused with her usual smile as the group followed after him.

"Sensei's heart is beating three times faster then usual", Chachamaru mused with a frown.

"Should I calm him down?", Mana asked curiously, pulling out one of her guns.

"....", Zazie added.

"I can hear you all!", Naruto called back, each of the girls seeing him looking back at them with a frown", My sensei is... different is all!".

"How else would he be able to scare you de-gozaru?", Kaede giggled.

"... By the way Mana-chan", Naruto spoke to the girl, who looked back with a plain expression", How did you get your guns past the teachers notice?".

"... Guess", She replied with a light smirk to him, making him Blush at the first thought that came to mind.

"Sensei", Chachamaru spoke up, earning Naruto's attention", Might we be visiting the woman you spoke of for Master?".

"Yep", He replied with a smile to her", I promised Eva-chan as long as she keeps her word I'd get her the help she needed".

"So it's an errand for Evangeline-dono is it?", Kaede mused", Perhaps Naruto-kun is into Lolita?".

"H-hey now!", Naruto replied, blushing once more", even if I were interested she's older then she appears!".

"Much older", Zazie spoke up simply, Naruto looking to her curiously, unsure of how much she may know.

"Well, anyways", Naruto continued as they walked", The shop we're visiting is only a bit further, so lets keep going".

As he finished his sentence he suddenly felt himself kicked forward from behind, just as a large golden wall of energy crashed down on the rest of his group. Naruto rolled from the hit before landing onto his feet, looking back at the prison his group was now locked in.

"Shit!", He cursed, recognizing the technique as he rushed over to the shield", You girls okay in there?".

"Fine-aru", Ku Fei replied, looking at the energy walls around them in confusion", But... not so sure as to what's going on".

"Nice kick by the way de-gozaru", Kaede praised Ku Fei, who blushed a bit at the praise, before Kaede looked to Naruto with a frown", Whoever is doing this is nearby".

"They'd have to be sitting absolutely still as well", Mana added in, Naruto looking to her curiously", All you need to do is give a good hit and we'll be freed".

"Your companions are correct", A familiar voice spoke from behind Naruto", This time you won't have an excuse to run".

"Figures", Naruto sighed, turning to the form of Yomi", I'm guessing your buddy is the one responsible for this?".

"Yes, he is", Yomi replied with a smirk, setting the guitar from his back to the side of a nearby building", You will fight me... this time no weapons and no magic".

"Taijutsu then", Naruto mused, earning him a curious look from Yomi",... Hand to hand?".

"Exactly", Yomi replied, flexing his large muscles", Now then, shall we ge-"

Yomi wasn't able to finish as Naruto rushed forward, sending a punch into his gut before following it up with an uppercut to Yomi's jaw before leaping back from Yomi's counter attack.

"No more talking", Naruto spoke coldly, Yomi noticing the glare he was receiving", I have to hurry up and beat your ass, can't let my students be held up from enjoying their Field Trip".

"Then let us get to it!", Yomi roared, slamming a fist into the ground beneath them, a fissure of earth heading towards Naruto. The blond easily leapt away from the attack, but was met with the incoming fist of Yomi, who had jumped up after him. The attack sent Naruto crashing through the wall of the building behind himself, startling the peopled inside.

Naruto jumped to his feet, glaring up at Yomi as the fellow teen dropped before him. Naruto aimed a kick, which Yomi dodged by jumping back, before pushing off the ground to attack Naruto with another swing. This time Naruto grabbed the attack, using Yomi's own momentum to fling him over Naruto's own head and through the other wall. Yomi crashed onto his back outside, though he easily leapt back onto his feet.

"Not bad", Yomi mused with a smirk, lightly dusting himself off", Its been a long time since I've fought someone who could match my blows".

"You haven't seen anything yet", Naruto spoke, still glaring at Yomi", There is one thing you shouldn't do... and that's attack those that are precious to me".

"Then hurry it up!", Yomi called to him, once more moving into fighting stance", Show me your strength Uzumaki Naruto!".

* * *

"Booooooooored!", Zaiaku sang from his seat, sitting on the lap of a large Buddha statue", Zai Zai is so booooooored!".

"Really?", A girlish giggle from his right asked, earning Zaiaku's attention", Then why don't you move?".

"Because Yomi told me not too", Zaiaku sighed, before looking to the owner of the voice", Wait... you can see me?".

"Yep!", The pink haired girl replied, wearing what appeared to be an all black dojo outfit, a permanent blush on her cheeks", Though your barrier is pretty good! Kenny didn't even notice!".

"... Who?", Zaiaku asked curiously.

* * *

Naruto took another fist to the face, just as he sent a kick into Yomi's side, both fighters being knocked a few steps away from each other before they attacked one another again", Why is it you heal so quickly!?", Yomi demanded, having broken Naruto's nose a moment before only for it to heal in a few moments.

"Why is your skin so damn tough!?", Naruto growled back, dropping backwards to land on his hands, before pushing off the ground to send his feet into Yomi's jaw. Yomi groaned in pain as he was sent sailing, recovering in the arm as he used his feet to push off another building and sail back towards Naruto, the damage of his next hit increased as he sent his arm into Naruto's neck, slamming Naruto into the ground beneath them. Naruto let out a pained gasp at the hit, before catching Yomi's next punch, sending a kick up into Yomi's stomach. Yomi groaned in pain for a moment, which Naruto used to jump to his feet and charge an attack into his palm, chakra swirling within it.

"Rasengan!", Naruto yelled as he sent the orb of chakra into Yomi's chest. Yomi yelled out in pain as he was sent crashing through a set of buildings, the attack piercing through his tough skin. Naruto panted lightly as he looked towards the gather dust, waiting to make sure Yomi was out.

"That... HURT!", Yomi roared as the dust cleared, his stomach bruised and bleeding, Yomi's eyes flashing red as he began heading back to Naruto.

"I always get the tough ones", Naruto muttered, readying himself for Yomi's next attack.

Suddenly both fighters felt pressure on their bodies, both having trouble standing. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, recalling the last time he had felt something like this while Yomi fought against the pressure, slowly returning to his standing position.

"W-what the hell is this!?", Yomi demanded, gritting his teeth as he fought off the pressure.

"Not bad", A dark voice suddenly spoke from behind Yomi", Your able to stand up... You might be fun".

Yomi's eyes widened as he felt the blade pierce him, looking down to find the jagged blade of a sword", Y-you... pierced my skin?", He asked in surprise, turning back to find a face out of hell staring back with a single eye, the other covered by a strange eye patch.

"Yeah... it was easy!", The man laughed as he pulled back his sword from Yomi's flesh, sending kick into Yomi's side to knock him away, before sending an insane smirk to Naruto", You look like shit".

"H-hey Zaraki-sensei", Naruto replied sheepishly", I was JUST thinking about visiting you".

"Good", Zaraki replied, walking over to Naruto slowly", Though it seems you've gone soft, getting your ass kicked like that".

"H-hey! He said I couldn't use my magic or weapons", Naruto protested, only to get a foot to the face, sending him onto his back with a crash", My head!".

"No excuses", Zaraki said simply, turning around to face the rising form of Yomi", So you can still stand can you?", Zaraki asked, smirking once more as he slowly walked to Yomi", Good, I've been so bored lately!".

Yomi readied himself for the attack, only for the upcoming battle to be interrupted.

"_I'm a Barbie Girl, In a Barbie world! Clad in plastic, it's fantastic_"

Awkward silence

Yomi growled as he pulled out his Cell Phone", I told you not to change my-", Yomi began, before pausing with a frown", Just kill her... what do you mean she's gone already?".

"Hi Kenny!", The girl Zaiaku had been speaking to called as she suddenly ran up, jumping onto Zaraki's shoulder", I kicked him where you told me too!".

"Good work Yachiru", Zaraki replied, before looking back to Yomi", Now why don't you run away for now? Your obviously too weak to take me on right now".

"... Till next time Uzumaki", Yomi spoke, having calmed down as he suddenly vanished in a swirl of black ice, Leaving the three alone.

"... You honestly think you'd be able to get away from me?", Zaraki suddenly asked with a frown, not even turning towards Naruto, who was trying to sneak away.

"Uh... no?", Naruto replied nervously.

"Good", Zaraki replied, turning to Naruto with a smirk, his jagged sword held in his left hand", Now, explain to me why it is you couldn't visit your dear old sensei?".

"W-well... um", Naruto replied, unable to think up a good reply.

"Hahaha!", Yachiru giggled", Foxy-chan is in trouble!".

* * *

Elsewhere Zaiaku waited, wincing in pain as he waited for Yomi to show up, hands between his legs", Come on Yomi-chan!", He whined out.

A swirl of black ice later and Yomi appeared, his wounds already healed", What happened?", He demanded, apparently angry with the interruption of his fight.

"She.... hit below the belt", Zaiaku whined, pouting at Yomi", I thought good guys didn't do that!".

Yomi frowned at Zaiaku, shaking his head as he turned away", That's it, next time we stop playing around, we'll have to get serious with this one", Yomi spoke.

"But... they said if we transform we don't get paid!", Zaiaku protested", We need that money to pay for our way back to the Magical World!".

"... Damn humans", Yomi cursed, wishing he didn't need to work for such people.

* * *

Naruto sighed pitifully as he and his now freed students followed Zaraki and Yachiru down the road, people giving them strange looks as they did.

"So... He's the one who taught you how to fight with a sword?", Mana asked, recalling rumors of a sword master with spiked hair with bells on the tips, said to use a barbaric sword style that left even the strongest dead at his feet.

"Zaraki Kenpachi", Naruto replied, losing his depressed state as he explained", When I was traveling with my step-father he brought me here to learn the style Zaraki-sensei used... because I'm one of the few people who could learn it and live".

"Wow!", Ku Fei spoke up in awe", Was it hard to learn then-aru".

"That's not it", Naruto continued, frowning once more", It's because-", Naruto began, only for his sensei to suddenly turn around and pierce Naruto through the chest with his sword, shocking the group, though Zazie didn't seem to react.

Zaraki smirked as he quickly pulled his sword back, losing it as he suddenly felt something bounce off his chest",... Your gonna have to do better then that to cut me girl", Zaraki told Kaede, who had thrown shuriken at him, Zaraki quickly regaining his smirk", You should expect more of him... he's my best student".

"He's your only student Kenny!", Yachiru reminded happily.

The girls found themselves surprised as Naruto suddenly stood back up, glaring at Zaraki", You could have warned me!", He yelled at his sensei.

"How would that be fun?", Zaraki asked, shrugging Naruto off as he began walking again.

"Um... are you alright-aru?", Ku Fei asked nervously.

Before Naruto could reply Chachamaru was checking the wound, finding their was only dried blood left... not a single trace of the wound",... It healed", Chachamaru spoke, looking up to Naruto curiously", How?".

"I'm a quick healer", Naruto replied with a smile to her, before starting to walk again", Always have been".

The group watched him move, before rushing to keep up.

"Some girls you have there", Zaraki spoke to Naruto as the blond caught up", They all a part of you-".

"One is", Naruto replied with a blush",Though... I can't say I'm not interested".

"Of course", Zaraki chuckled, putting his hand on Naruto's head to ruffle it, surprising Naruto as Zaraki sent him a smirk", Now, I expect you to stop by the old place at least once, those two idiots would like to see you again too... and of course Yachiru misses you".

"... I got ya sensei", Naruto replied with a smile to his Zaraki, happy he got to see his sensei again.

* * *

"See you girls later", Naruto said to his group as they each moved off to their rooms, Naruto sighed as he began walking again", Well, seeing Sensei again wasn't as bad I thought... but now I have to visit the Dojo", He mused with a shiver.

As Naruto walked he found himself walking past a strange sight, his little brother looking a bit out of it. Naruto lightly waved his hand before Negi's face, only to receive no reaction.

"... Negi!", Naruto said loudly, snapping his fingers before Negi's face, only to once more receive no reaction",... I am so writing on your face".

Negi suddenly jumped to his feet, surprising Naruto enough that the blond dropped onto his behind", I can't do that!", Negi whined", I'd be disqualified as a teacher if I did!".

"... You okay?", Naruto asked, looking a bit worried for Negi, as he had never seen him this riled up", Something happened to you too?".

"N-nothing happened!", Negi yelped out, blushing heavily", N-no one confessed to me or anything!".

"Huh?", Naruto asked, surprised by the outburst as he suddenly found himself trampled by girls from the class who had been listening in.

"Confessed!?", Ayaka asked in shock.

"Is that true Negi-kun?", A worried Makie asked", Who was it?".

"N-no! Not confess!", A whacked out Negi replied, before suddenly making a run for it", I have a meeting with Shizuna-sensei! Excuse me!".

"... I've been ignored!", Naruto whined from the floor.

* * *

"I see! So that's how it is", Naruto mused, walking with Negi and Chamo out of the hotel", To think a shy girl like her confessed her love to you... It's like something out of a Shoujo Manga!".

"I thought so too", Chamo poked in from Negi's shoulder.

"I just don't know what to say", Negi sighed, heading out the door with Naruto, not noticing the figure watching them.

"You'll figure something out", Naruto told him with a smile, patting Negi's head.

"I guess", Negi sighed, still unsure.

Naruto was about to say something else, before he spotted an incoming truck about to run over a kitten", Great", He sighed, rushing forward in what would appear to be a flash, reappearing on the other side of the street with the kitten in hand",... Cha-chan would love you!".

"Way to go Naruto-sama!", Chamo called to Naruto as Negi rushed over.

"Yeah yeah", Naruto replied, lightly petting the kitten's head", Though perhaps we should find this little guys home"

"Meow"

"GIRL, sorry"

As Naruto and Negi began flying off on Negi's staff, neither noticed the spy gain a large smirk.

"I've got my scoop!".

* * *

"Haaaaah", Negi sighed, both him, Naruto, and Chamo once more sitting in the hot springs.

"Don't make such a pitiful sound Aniki!", Chamo reprimanded him.

"Now now, he's not as skilled with ladies as some of us", Naruto teased.

"I'm just saying!", Chamo replied", Plus if he keeps his guard down we might have the same trouble as last time!".

"It's sensei time", Negi replied simply", That means Students can't come in".

"Damn it!", Naruto cursed, gaining a confused look from Negi", Um... I meant yay".

"Someone's coming!", Chamo suddenly said as he dove under the water to hide.

Both boys turned to the person entering, Negi blushing wide eyed while Naruto merely blushed with a wide smirk as Shizuna entered with only a towel covering her chest. Naruto looked ready to say something, but suddenly gained a frown, a thoughtful look coming to his face.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei", Shizuna greeted with a smile.

"H-hi Shizuna-sensei", Negi greeted nervously.

"You both did great today", She told them, lightly pulling Negi to herself", Would you like me to wash your back?".

"Th-that's ok!", Negi squeaked, Naruto still looking thoughtful.

"The truth is", Shizuna said, her smile growing as she held Negi", I know your secrets".

"Eh?", Negi asked in surprise.

"Your both... mages right?", Shizuna asked with a slight blush.

"D-did the principal tell you about that!?", Negi asked in shock.

Boink

The scene froze, every looking to Naruto's hand... as it lightly groped one of Shizuna's breasts, his thoughtful look still in place on his face.

"W-wha!?", Shizuna squeaked out with a dark blush, unable to respond to the sudden attack of her person.

"N-Naruto!", Negi managed to get out, shocked by his brothers action.

"GO NARUTO-SAMA!", Chamo cheered from behind a rock.

"These... are too small", Naruto suddenly spoke, confusing everyone.

"What!?", Shizuna suddenly growled, glaring at Naruto as she moved away from his hand", I happen to have the fourth largest in the class!".

"Aha!", Naruto said with a smirk, pointing at Shizuna with his now free hand", I knew it! Your not Shizuna-sensei!".

"What!? Who are you!?", Negi demanded, fearing another attack from the Kansai.

"I guess you've worked it out, so I've got no choice!", The impostor said, gaining a smirk both boys recalled as she suddenly removed her disguise", My true identity... is 3-A Seat 3, Asakura Kazumi!".

"Asakura-san!?", Negi asked in surprise.

"... You have a cousin named Yoh?", Naruto asked, earning confused looks",... A friend of mine".

"Um... I don't think so", Kazumi replied, unsure if she did or not.

"Quick Aniki!", Chamo suddenly spoke up", Wipe away her memories!".

"Hold it!", Kazumi interrupted, pulling forth a cell phone from her towel", Don't you dare make a move! With one press of a button, all your secrets will be sent to my homepage for all to see".

"W-why are you doing this!?", Negi asked, shocked at the fact he might soon become an Ermine.

"Because it's a big scoop of course!", Kazumi replied simply, holding a microphone up to Negi's face", Sorry you two, but I'm going to have you help me out with my global ambition".

"To take over the world!?", Naruto asked in shock, randomly holding a pinky to his lips.

"Um... no", Kazumi replied, not understanding his reaction as she gained a large smirk", I'll have the eyes of the world on me, all do to the discovery of real live mages! I'll have exclusive Interviews, the newspapers and magazines of the world crawling at my feet! You two will star in TV dramas and Novels produced by me! You'll even get a Hollywood movie!".

"... I've always wanted my own movie", Naruto mused out loud, surprising Negi", Something with a Princess and a Land of Snow".

"N-naruto!", Negi yelled at him.

"Just kidding", Naruto replied with a sheepish look, before looking to Kazumi", Sorry, but Negi isn't interested in doing that... he'd end up becoming an Ermine".

"No problem! I'll share equal shares of the profit!", She replied, an excited look on her face", What do you say!?".

"... You know, your hair looks good like that", Naruto noted, just noticing her usually clipped up hair was down.

"You think?", Kazumi asked, blushing a bit from his comment", Anyways, I'm sure you guys are bored being teachers, wouldn't you guys rather use your magic in the open?".

Naruto frowned at her comment, before letting out a sigh", Nothing would make me happier actually", He told her", However, the problems with revealing such information are pretty dangerous".

"I-I", Negi suddenly whispered, Naruto looking to him curiously, before both himself and Kazumi were blown away by the force of Negi's magic", I don't want that! I wanna be a teacher!".

"Damn it!", Naruto cursed, recovering on his feet, just as Negi's magic blew Kazumi high into the air. Naruto leapt up to catch her as Negi calmed down, catching her bridal style as he landed", Saved!".

"Yes! Negi-kun used magic!", She cheered, earning a confused look from them both as she held up her cell phone", I even got a picture!".

"... Um", Naruto spoke, gaining her attention", Look again".

Kazumi looked to her cell, before gaining a shocked look", I-it broke!", She yelped.

"Hey! What's going on out there!?", Came a familiar voice, the group turning to find some of the girls nearby, the speaker being a glaring Asuna", Y-you!".

Naruto didn't understand what was wrong... before he noticed a towel floating nearby... then he noticed Kazumi appeared to have lost hers from Negi's wind.

"... Damn", Naruto managed to get out just as Asuna's foot crashed into his face.

* * *

"What!? She found out about your magic!?", Asuna yelled in surprise besides a frowning Setsuna, it being a while after the incident", and of all people Asakura!".

"Yes", Negi sighed, replying do to the mere fact Naruto wasn't even looking at Asuna.

"Well, I guess it's all over then", Asuna sighed, gaining a teasing smirk", I guess you'll be an Ermine soon enough".

"W-what!?", Negi yelped, looking worried for his future.

"Heeey Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei", Kazumi's voice spoke, drawing the groups attention, the red haired girl having Chamo on her shoulder.

"A-asakura-san",Negi said softly.

"Don't tease him Kazumi", Asuna said with a frown to her", He's just a kid".

"Picking on him? What's that supposed to mean?", Kazumi asked with a sheepish look", And speaking of, didn't you use to say you hate kids".

"She only hates me now", Naruto spoke up with a frown.

"It looked bad!", Asuna protested with a frown", She was naked, in your arms!".

"... I'm not talking to you", Naruto merely replied with a pout.

"Anyways, this nee-san is on our side now!", Chamo put in with a smirk.

"She... is?", Negi asked, looking hopeful.

"I, News Club Breaking News Division Member Asakura Kazumi, have been moved by Chamo-chi's passion", She explained with her usual smile", So I'll be acting as both your agent, protecting your secrets from getting out to the public".

"Really!?", Negi asked, looking happy that he was safe.

"I'll even give you guys the photos I have", Kazumi continued, handing over a small bag.

"Thank you Asakura-san", Negi said with a smile, pulling a picture out, suddenly looking curious", Why do you have a picture of Na-"

Swipe!

"Um... forget that one", Kazumi said with a blush, pocketing the photo", Anyways we're all set then".

"... What was that pic?", Naruto asked curiously.

Kazumi was saved from answering as a group of Ayaka, Makie, Yuna, and a few others walked up, having just finished their bathes in the spring.

"What's going on Negi-sensei?", Ayaka asked curiously.

"I was just improving my relationship with Asakura-san here", Negi explained, Kazumi sending a mocking smirk to Ayaka as she hugged Negi's arm lightly.

"W-what!?", Ayaka growled out, glaring death upon Kazumi.

"Hey you girls! It's almost time for bed!", One of the other sensei's, one Kita-sensei", Hurry up and get to bed", He told them with a frown, before turning to Negi and Naruto", You two shouldn't be so soft on your students".

"Yes oh wise one", Naruto yawned, apparently not even caring.

"W-we're sorry", Negi quickly spoke up, making up for Naruto's attitude.

With that the brothers moved to their rooms, Asuna and Setsuna left to go on patrol, and the girls moved to their rooms.

Naruto and Negi suddenly shivered, sensing something strange would soon occur.

Elsewhere Chamo and Kazumi began their plan.

The War of Kisses would soon begin

* * *

The rules were simple!

Every group would chose two representatives All they must do is not get caught by Nita-sensei and everyone else, and get a kiss from Negi-sensei or Naruto-sensei, both of which are some where in the building.

You are allowed to sabotage the other teams, but only Pillows may be used as weapons!

Those who get a kiss will each win a grand prize! If you get caught by Nita-sensei you cannot tell him about the game! You'll have to squat in the hall till morning! Even if you die!

Such an innocent sounding game.

However for a certain group of girls this would not be the case

Their target?

Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

"It's almost 11", Naruto mused, lying in his bed alone", I guess I should get some sleep... Still", He mused with a light smirk", I can't help feeling like if I do sleep... something bad will happen.

A moment later it was eleven... a feeling of foreboding filled him.

"... I sense a disturbance in the force", Naruto mused to himself.

BANG!

Naruto's eyes widened, feeling the bullet hit his neck, unable to get a gasp out as he fell forward onto her face... before bursting into smoke.

* * *

"Damn!", Mana cursed from the roof of the building across the street from the hotel, reloading her sniper as she searched out Naruto", Where did he go?".

"Your lucky that was rubber!", Naruto's voice spoke,Mana looked in surprise at the sight of Naruto standing nearby, frowning at her", So what's up with you?".

Naruto only had a second before Mana got the next shot off, having drawn her pistols and shot more rubber bullets at him. Luckily he back-flipped out of the way of the incoming projectiles... only to find himself sailing down towards a smiling Kaede.

"Um... whats going on?", He asked her.

"Oh, we're all just trying to kiss you de-gozaru", Kaede replied simply.

"... Oh", Naruto replied, before suddenly poofing away, Mana's sniper rifle in Kaede's arms now.

"Running time!", Naruto's voice echoed from below, the blond having ran back into the hotel.

Both Mana and Kaede looked to each other, both determined to get the prize as they jumped off the building to give chase.

* * *

"Ah! It seems those who are after Naruto-sensei have split from their groups", Kazumi reported to the other girls listening in", Kaede and Mana are both giving chase!".

* * *

"Okay!", Naruto said to himself as he ran, looking back to see his two pursuers neck and neck", These two are obviously after my virgin lip-".

"They're not virgin!", Kaede called out to him, suddenly throwing forth her Chain Shuriken.

"Not the point!", Naruto yelled back, jumping over the chain as it moved to catch him, turning a corner to hopefully lose them, only to find a kick aiming for his head. Naruto dropped to his knees, skidding on the carpet as the kick just missed his head. After skidding for a moment Naruto quickly rolled forward, ending up back on his feet as he began running again.

"Missed-aru!", Ku Fei frowned, before giving chase as Mana and Kaede ran past her. The groups running continued, before Naruto found himself rushing past Nita-sensei, who quickly glared at the blond.

"What are you doing-", He began, only to suddenly fall to the ground, a dart lodged in his neck.

"YOU SHOT A TEACHER!", Naruto yelled back at them.

"The rules say only Pillows-aru!", Ku Fei said to Mana, who was holding another of her guns.

"All's fair", Mana replied simply, before turning the gun onto Ku Fei and shooting.

Ku Fei barely ducked the shot, the dart embedding itself in the wall behind her. The two looked ready to fight, before noticing both Kaede and Naruto were gone.

"... Truce?"

"Truce!"

* * *

"Bada Bada Bada!", Naruto yelled as he rushed up the stairs, looking back to find a smirking Kaede right behind him", AH!".

"C'mon Naruto-chan!", Kaede giggled, pulling out a few shuriken", We've already kissed... quite a bit too de-gozaru!".

"Not the point!", Naruto replied, suddenly turning around, his hands in a familiar seal", Kage Bunshin!"

Kaede soon found herself swarmed by an army of Naruto's, each one smirking at her in victory.

"...Guess I just have to keep popping you guys until I find the real one", Kaede mused, suddenly pulling out a ball of rolled up paper balls, shocking each of the bunshin", Though... this works too".

"... RUN AWAY!"

* * *

"It seems Ku Fei and Mana have decided to work together on their goal of kissing Naruto", Kazumi reported, before looking into their camera showing Naruto and Kaede", Well, it seems Naruto has some how made copies of hi-"

BOOM!

"... And there went part of the building".

* * *

"Your crazy!", A soot covered Naruto yelled as he ran up what was left of the stairs, Kaede laughing as she gave chase.

"You know you love it!", Kaede called to him, Suddenly finding herself blocked by a force field", Eh? Seems she's finally gotten involved de-gozaru".

"Huh?", Naruto asked, making the mistake of looking back at her, a moment later he suddenly found himself standing on a familiar platform, unable to move",... Cha-chan!", He whined, soon finding the Robotic girl landing in front of him.

"Forgive me Sensei", She said in her usual tone", I'm just attempting to play the game with the other girls".

"... Game?", Naruto asked curiously, before frowning", Chamo!".

"Now, please hold still Sensei", Chachamaru spoke, blushing a bit as she began leaning forward.

"U-um...", Naruto stuttered out, before looking past Chachamaru", Kaede's gone".

"... Darn", Chachamaru sighed, having calculated Kaede's location.

BOOM!

Kaede dropped through the roof, covered in the aftermath of her paper bomb. Kaede quickly leapt at Chachamaru, aiming a knee at the robot girl's face. Chachamaru used her jets to quickly move backwards, avoiding the hit before suddenly growing rockets onto her shoulders.

"Hey hey!", Naruto yelled out, shocked at how hard these girls were trying to get to him", Is this all really worth a kiss!?".

Both girls looked to him curiously",... Yes", The both said, just as Chachamaru let loose her rockets.

* * *

"Um... It seems Chachamaru has taken out yet another section of the building", Kazumi reported, a bit surprised at how hard the girls were playing the game", If this keeps going we may not have a place to sleep".

"They really like Naruto-sama", Chamo mused, before smirking", We're gonna get so rich from this!".

* * *

Naruto sighed, finding himself lying right on his back", I always get the crazy ones", He mused, sitting up among the wreckage", Still, didn't expect Cha-chan to take this so serious".

Naruto blinked, finding a gun pointed at his face

"... Oh come on!", Naruto whined, Mana standing in front of him while Ku Fei stood behind him, ready to keep him from running.

"We win-aru!", Ku Fei said happily, right before she found herself wrapped in a chain and pulled off her feet.

"Don't think so de-gozaru!", Kaede laughed, having pulled herself out of the destruction Chachamaru had created, pulling Ku Fei closer to herself.

"Release her", Mana demanded, suddenly pulling Naruto to his feet, holding her gun to his temple", Or else".

"WHA!?", Naruto yelped, looking wide eyed at Kaede", Do as she says! She's obviously crazy".

".... Hmmm"

"ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS!?", Naruto yelled in surprise, Kaede having gained a thoughtful look as she held the struggling Ku Fei.

"... If I save you will you let me kiss you?", Kaede asked with a playful smirk.

"No fair-aru!", Ku Fei shouted, still struggling to free herself.

Suddenly a hand burst forth from the rubble, shooting forward and latching onto Mana's head",... Damn", Mana cursed before the hand pulled back, bringing Mana and the captured Uzumaki into the rubble.

"Chachamaru-san really wants that kiss de-gozaru", Kaede mused, before looking to her captive... only to find Ku Fei gone",... That's what I get for being distracted".

* * *

"Why do you hate me?", Naruto asked, tears flowing down his eyes as he found himself only able to wiggle, his new captor having tied him up in wire from his feet to his neck.

"I do not hate you sensei", Chachamaru replied with a frown, her outfit a bit ripped from her own explosion", I just chose to win however I may".

"Those lips are mine", Mana stated simply, glaring at Chachamaru from a few feet away", Seems I'll have to bring out the big guns".

Mana drew her weapon

Silence

"YOU HAVE A BAZOOKA!?", Naruto yelled in shock, before gaining a curious expression", Where did you pull that out of?".

"I'll show you after I win", She replied with a smirk, aiming her weapon at Chachamaru", Now surrender or else".

"Never!", Chachamaru replied determinedly, shocking Naruto further as she once more readied her rockets.

"... I'm not paying for this!"

BOOOOOOM!

* * *

"... There went the roof", Kazumi spoke in shock, having lost quite a bit of her cameras.

"A moment of silence for Naruto-sama", Chamo said sadly.

* * *

From the ruins of what had been the top three levels of the hotel (Thankfully having been empty for renovating) Silence filled the empty rubble. Suddenly one of the destroyed rocks shifted, Naruto rising slowly from his would be grave.

"I... will... kill... Chamo", He panted out, looking around curiously for his attackers", Guess I better look for the girls".

A moment passes

"... Nevermind", Naruto sighed, finding himself surrounded.

Mana had a pistol in each hand, one aimed at Chachamaru while the other was aimed at Kaede, Kaede had a kunai in each hand as she waited for her moment to attack, and Chachamaru had a a rocket aimed at them both.

"... Wait", Naruto mused, looking the girls over", Where is-"

From under Naruto the rubble shifted once more, a figure rising just before his face.

Smooch

Silence

"I win-Aru!", Ku Fei cheered.

Silence

"... You could have at least let me enjoy it", Naruto whined, having only lip locked with the girl for a few seconds.

* * *

"So you got to kiss Nodoka-chan?", Naruto asked Negi, both brothers sitting side by side.

"I-it wasn't on purpose", Negi whined.

"No talking!", A Recovered Nita-sensei growled at them, before looking at the rest of the girls, both brothers and students forced to squat until morning", That goes for the rest of you too!".

"I won! I won!", Ku Fei sang happily.

"At least it wasn't Mana", Kaede laughed out, earning her a glare.

"Don't make me shoot you", Mana muttered out, glaring at her ninja rival.

"... I am still unsure how this is a punishment", Chachamaru spoke, her robotic body uneffected by the uncomfortable stance.

"No talking!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I feel like I should have added a bit more but my Mojo wasn't working like it usually would have.... Real life is sucking right now. Anyways till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol). Yomi is owned by Agurra of the Darkness.

I'm feeling a bit better now, Glad you guys enjoyed the kissing game

Orchamus: Sadly Naruto seemed to have forgotten visiting Yuko with all that occurred, but no worries he'll get there.

RyumaOmega: Do you know anyone other two people who talk like that? lol. Cha-chan and Mana will get their turns soon enough. The events of Naruto's visit to the shop will be revealed once we get there, no point in spoiling.

Path-of-Otaku: I always love other anime references, perhaps I should have a few anime characters show up during the festival?

Raidentensho: you got the references! I didn't think anyone would get the Hamtaro one to be honest. Hmm... perhaps one of those may pop up, lol

Redflash's Legacy: Thanks for the encouragement, good luck with graduating

Cyren Fire: Thanks for the heads up, if you check the chapter now it should be fixed. Poor Negi, perhaps some day he too will teleport, lol

OBSERVOR01: Funny you should mention Sayo... Read the chapter lol

Orihime-san: Um... was planning on having a few YGO characters show up.. but as a man I refuse to have anything to do with Yaoi in general... sowwy

Kariko-chan: I'm kinda surprised people enjoyed the Shaman King Reference so much, wasn't sure if people really watched the show.

sagitarius: Ah! A new comer to my work of fiction, I'm glad your enjoying it so much. It'll be a little hard, but Ayaka will be able to get involved easily enough, you'll see when it comes up. I've read the manga (Love it so much more then the anime actually) So Ayaka's group will not be along for the ride. Ala Alba v.s. Kohona 12 would be kinda impossible here seeing as Naruto never became a part of it in this story and Gaara kinda killed Sasuke and Sakura off... yeah. However, I am considering having a few more travelers from that world come along... a hint? One loves pocky, Mwuhahaha! Ranma 1/2 though? ah, that takes me back, it was one of the first anime I ever watched.... however I sadly only remember a bit about it, though for your sake I'll do my best to at least throw a Cameo in.

LegendaryGamer: I've been toying with the thought of letting other Naruto characters show up, bu I've had a few people dislike the idea (I got some trouble just by adding Gaara). Unlimited Blade works is an attack from Fate Stay/Night that a character named Archer uses, try to youtube it if you can, or even check the anime out. The Zaraki of the Negimaverse is actually from the magical world, he was a bezerker who back in the war slaughtered many opponents. Love the Austin Powers reference actually, I threw one into the last chapter actually. Zaraki in the Negima world is equal to Jack Rakan (They actually know each other and used to enjoy trying to kill each other). I know nothing about that game, is it good?

Now, let us start this chapter up!

* * *

Back at Mahora it was quiet, the school less exciting without most of the Middle School students. In the classroom of 3-A a single classmate had remained, though if she had a choice she would have gone along.

"I miss Naruto-sensei", Sayo whined, lightly twirling a pencil in her right hand, pouting cutely though no one would be able to see her", I didn't even get to finish my book"

"**hee hee**"

Sayo's eyes shot wide, floating from her seat to look around", U-um... is someone there?", She asked, not seeing a single person around.

"**hee hee**"

Sayo gulped, the noise creepy laugh sounding louder... and closer", P-please show yourself", She stuttered out, slowly floating backwards against the wall behind herself.

Syao froze, feeling something behind her.

"**Hello little soul**", A dark voice from behind her spoke, making Sayo shake in fear",** Have you seen my host?**".

Sayo screamed... too bad no one could hear it.

* * *

"You guys are terrible!", Asuna growled at Negi and Naruto, them along with the rest of the "We know about magic" group (Minus Ayaka who was with her group for the day as to not draw suspicion) sitting in a room as Nodoka and Ku Fei were in the other rooms, showing off their prizes. Asuna holding up the Pactio cards of both brothers", Do you two intend to take responsibility for making these cards!?".

"In our defense", Naruto spoke up, holding a struggling Chamo up by his neck", It's HIS fault, I did my best to not get kissed".

"You know Naruto", Kazumi said, giving him her usual smirk", I'd figure you would have just let those girls each have a chance".

"Normally I would have", Naruto replied, giving her a frown", But if they want these virgin lips that badly they have to give me flowers or something, I'm not a cheap date".

"I prefer Chocolates myself", Gaara added with his usual blank expression.

"See!", Naruto said, pointing at Gaara", HE gets it!".

"Can we get back to the REAL problem!?", Asuna growled, knowing Naruto having his weird friend around was gonna be even more troublesome", Honya-chan and Ku-chan are normal girl-"

"Fei-chan almost took off my head!", Naruto protested", With a kick!".

"... Alright! Honya-chan is a normal girl, Ku-chan is... ALMOST normal, you happy now?", Asuna asked, Naruto nodding in reply", Good! Now, we can''t get the involved in something this complicated, we can't do anything about the gift cards you guys already handed out, but you mustn't use the master cards".

"It also helps you keep your identities as mages secret", Setsuna added, before noticing Naruto's frown", What's wrong?".

"Nothing", He replied with a sigh", I've just always hated the fact Mage's hide from the world, would it not be better to reveal themselves to the normal people? Back where I'm originally from Ninja's didn't have to hide who they were".

"We've talked about this", Negi sighed", People wouldn't be able to understand magic, they'd fear it".

"... I can see that", Naruto mused with a frown, seeming to be thinking back on something", Anyways, speaking of normal girls, wouldn't that count you and Ayaka-chan, Red?".

"Your gonna call me normal after everything we've done?", Asuna asked with a frown", And Iincho's always been weird".

"Still, it'd be such a waste", Chamo sighed, holding over a copy of Asuna's card to her", They looked strong too, anyways here's a copy of your card Ane-san".

"Eh? Why'd I want that?", Asuna asked with a frown", I can only use it to communicate right?".

"Wrong!", Chamo replied", With this you can use your artifact even when Aniki's not around".

"I just let Kaede-chan have hers", Naruto said with a shrug, earning him looks",... Did I not mention I made a Pactio with her?".

"You failed to mention that", Negi spoke with a frown.

"... Oh", Naruto replied",... Well, I did".

"Well!", Chamo spoke up, changing the subject back to the previous one before Asuna attacked Naruto", All you have to say is Adeat and your artifact will appear".

"... That's so lame", Asuna sighed, grabbing the card", Adeat", She said, unsure if it would work as a flash suddenly came from the card, the Harisen from the other night suddenly appearing in her hands", Awesome! It's like magic!".

"...Thank you Baka Red", Naruto laughed, earning him a glare", I'll use my Negi-shield!".

"To get rid of it just say Abeat", Chamo continued to instruct, Asuna glaring at a smirking Naruto.

Gaara watched the scene with a frown, his eyes suddenly catching the movement of two individuals, both hiding in different spots and both now sneaking away.

* * *

"Hmmm....", One of the spies from a moment ago mused to herself, looking at her card",.. Adeat?".

A flash of light filled her hand

"Wow! Cool-aru!"

* * *

"Alright!", Negi sighed, dressed in casual clothing for once", Today's' everyone's free time, so I'll be able to finally deliver this letter".

"... That reminds me", Naruto mused, wearing a pair of black jeans, a white tank-top under an orange sleeveless jacket, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black zori", I forgot to visit the shop yesterday, darn Mercenaries!".

"Huh?", Negi asked, looking curious.

"Um... nevermind", Naruto sighed", It'll have to wait I guess, so lets get going".

After sneaking past the girls of the class, Naruto for some reason humming the theme to mission impossible along the way, the two were able to sneak out of the hotel, Naruto pausing to look up at the construction being done on the higher levels.

"Good thing I know people", Naruto sighed, shaking his head", Though I'm sure Seto is gonna be pissed when he gets the bill".

"Hm, Asuna-san should be here", Negi mused as he and Naruto moved to the spot they had planned, looking to Naruto", Is Gaara-san coming with us?".

"Nope", Naruto replied with a smirk", He's watching over the rest of the girls for us, just in case the Kansai try anything".

"I see", Negi replied, before spotting an apologetic Asuna... with Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, Konoka, and Setsuna, each girl in casual clothing",... What cute clothes!".

"Yeeep", Naruto agreed with a smile, before looking to Asuna", Mind explaining?".

"It's not my fault!", Asuna replied with a frown", Baru saw me leaving".

"Negi-sensei", Haruna said with a smirk", You were about to go some where using that map in your hands right? Take us with you!".

Naruto was about to answer for Negi, when he suddenly felt himself grabbed in a head lock", Us too-aru!", Ku Fei demanded with a smile, wearing her own set of casual clothing.

"W-whose US?", Naruto gasped out, before breaking free to see.

"Me", Chao replied with a smirk, waving hello", Ku-chan told me she was gonna come with you so I figured I'd come along too".

"... The more the merrier I suppose", Naruto sighed, moving over to Negi to whisper to him", Let's just hang with them a bit, then when you think you can get away, you and Red sneak away to give the letter".

"I got ya", Negi replied with a nod.

As the group began heading off, Chao walked near the back, gaining a larger smirk", So... Naruto-sensei thinks Mages should reveal themselves to the world... how interesting", She mused.

* * *

"Last night sucked!", Yuna Akashi sighed, walking alongside Ako and Makie through the city of Kyoto", Not only did I lose, but I was the first one out!".

"Sorry", Makie replied sheepishly", I shouldn't have left you".

"It's fine", Yuna replied, before frowning", I would have gone after Naruto-sensei... but I'm afraid the competition is a bit too much for me".

"Well", Ako began with a frown, recalling her own recent boy troubles", Maybe Naruto-sensei's not your guy, I'm sure you'll meet someone".

"I doubt it", Yuna sighed once more, turning the street corner, only to bump into someone", Ah!", She yelped, losing her footing, about to hit the ground before she felt a pair of arms catch her", Um... thanks", She said as she was stood back up.

"No problem", The person she bumped into replied, Yuna blushing at his appearance", You should be more careful though".

"U-um no problem", She stuttered out, both Ako and Makie watching the scene intently", Um, I'm Yuna, me and my friends are visiting Kyoto on a trip".

"I-", The teen was about to reply.

"YOMI-CHAN!", the form of Zaiaku called from across the street, earning the groups attention", Stop flirting and hurry!".

"Brat", Yomi sighed, looking to a deeper blushing Yuna", I have to get going, good bye", He said, before rushing across the street.

"What a weird name", Makie mused, before looking to Yuna with a smirk", So... still doubtful?".

"I-I don't know what you mean!", Yuna replied, before starting to rush down the sidewalk", We're gonna be late!".

Both Makie and Ako giggled as they followed.

* * *

"Yomi-chan and Big chest sitting in a tree-"

"You finish that song and you die", Yomi sighed.

"Why didn't you use them to lure Uzu-chan?", Zaiaku asked curiously", Wasn't that the plan?".

"I was going to", Yomi replied, before frowning",... But for some reason... that girl reminded me of someone".

"... Not THEM right?", Zaiaku asked with a frown.

"No, or else she would have been a smear on the ground", Yomi growled at the thought",... I mean someone I don't even remember".

"... Weird".

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going Sensei?", Haruna asked Negi curiously as the group walked through the city.

"Do you want me to guide you?", Yue asked him, sipping on one of her random juice boxes.

"N-no, we're just going this way", Negi replied sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah", Naruto agreed, giving the girls a smirk", You should trust your sensei more".

"What are you doing?", Asuna asked Naruto in a whispered", We're trying to lose them aren't we?".

"Of course", Naruto whispered back", But it's not like we can lose them in the crowd, Nodoka-chan most likely has a Negi-detector installed in her brain".

"Hey Asuna", Haruna suddenly spoke up, earning Asuna and Naruto's attention", your not dating Naruto-sensei are you?".

Asuna quickly lost her footing out of surprise of the question, Naruto lightly laughing at her fallen form. Nearby Ku Fei seemed eager to hear the reply, a giggling Chao right besides her.

"L-like I would!", Asuna stated after getting back to her feet, pointing at an "innocent" looking Naruto", Who could like that annoying perv!?".

"S-sorry", Haruna replied sheepishly", You just looked kinda close there".

"As IF", Asuna huffed, walking away from Naruto.

"... What's so bad about me?", Naruto asked with a frown, looking to Ku Fei and Chao as the others moved onto the nearby Arcade.

"N-nothing-aru", Ku Fei replied nervously, looking away from Naruto.

"Asuna-san is just shy", Chao giggled, before gaining a mischievous look", If anything it's all good to me".

"Um... really?", Naruto asked with a blush, a bit surprised by her reply.

Chao didn't answer, she just merely began walking after the rest of the group.

"... That was cold!", Naruto whined, before laughing and looking to Ku Fei", We should hurry before they ditch us eh?".

"Yeah", Ku Fei agreed, the two walking side by side over to the others.

* * *

Naruto entered the arcade, Chao waiting for him and Ku Fei", You guys just missed Negi-sensei and Asuna-san", She told them, Naruto looking surprised by her words", I heard you guys before... Nodoka-san followed them too".

"Great", Naruto sighed, before smiling", Well, I figure this will work as any to get her involved".

"Involved in what-aru?", Ku Fei asked curiously, though she already knew from her spying before.

"Nothing really", Naruto replied", I'm trying to set Nodoka-chan and my little brother up to be honest".

"R-really?", Ku Fei asked in surprise.

"I think she'd be good for him", Naruto replied with a shrug", Though there are a few other girls I think would work for him too".

"And yourself?", Chao mused, earning a curious look from Naruto", What girls are YOU interested in?".

"Um... a few", Naruto admitted with a blush", Why so curious?".

"Not sure", Chao replied, once more moving over to the others in the group", Maybe hoping I'm one of them".

"Wha?", Naruto said in surprise, before frowning", That girl confuses me".

"Chao's always been like that-aru", Ku Fei replied sheepishly, mildly wondering if her friend was being serious or not.", Though I've never heard her talk to a boy like that before".

"I guess that makes me special", Naruto mused, before looking to Ku Fei", What about you? you have a boy you like right?".

"W-well... maybe a bit-aru", Ku Fei replied, once more nervous", Though I think he might like someone else".

"I see", Naruto mused with a frown, before giving her a smile", Well, if you ever need someone to talk to just come to me, kay?".

"A-alright", She replied, giving him a small smile.

"Good", Naruto said, before moving over to enjoy the arcade games too.

"... Why is this so hard-aru?", Ku Fei sighed, before moving after him.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

"Aw!", Zaiaku whined, seeing Yomi answer his phone", You changed it back?".

"Not now", Yomi sighed, answering the phone", Yeah?... Got you, we'll get moving", Yomi said, before turning the phone off.

"Is it time?", Zaiaku asked in excitement.

"Yep, The mutt's already started", Yomi replied with a smirk", This time we don't hold anything back".

"Yes!", Zaiaku cheered, a sadistic gleam in his eyes", Kill! Kill! Kill!".

* * *

Naruto's group had been attacked, though luckily both Naruto and Setsuna were able to react before any of the incoming projectiles hit anyone. The two figured it would be safer to find some where with more people.

Luckily Naruto knew just the place.

"Cinema Town?", Haruna asked in surprise, looking to a grinning Naruto", Didn't know you were into this kind of thing".

"I've always wanted to come here", Naruto admitted, moving his hand faster then anyone could catch to snag another attack, slipping the weapon into his pocket",So lets go!".

"Excuse me everyone", Setsuna suddenly spoke, drawing their attention as she suddenly lifted Konoka up bridal style", But I-I want to be alone with Konoka...-san!", She said, before rushing off with Konoka... and jumping from building to building.

"Where are they going-aru?", Ku Fei asked Naruto, who shrugged.

"Um... is she a ninja?", Haruna asked in surprise of Setsuna's jumping.

"I doubt it", Chao mused with a smirk", More like a Samurai".

"Set-chan obviously wants some nice romantic alone time with Kono-chan", Naruto joked, before noticing a nearby building with what looked like Ninja apparel", Um... how about you girls look around a bit? I'm gonna go check something out", He said, before rushing into the building.

Inside Naruto quickly felt nostalgic, outfits reminding him of the kind that Jonin back in his village would wear were set on manikin's. Naruto moved closer to look at one, before his eyes caught something on the other side of the store, eyes widening in surprise.

".... Hey", He called to the man behind the register, pointing at the outfit he spotted", How much for that?".

* * *

"Ah, Cinema Town", The form of Tsukiyomi sighed, looking at the town with a blush", Such an interesting place to run away to".

"Tsuki-chaaaaaaaan!"

Tsukiyomi was snapped from her thoughts as she turned to the voice, suddenly finding herself being hugged by Zaiaku, making her giggle", Hello Zai-kun", she greeted, patting his head before looking to a frowning Yomi", You both arrived just in time".

"Where's Uzumaki?", Yomi asked, apparently getting right to the point", I've written a nice little ballad for his funeral".

"Ballad's suck Yomi-chan", Zaiaku pouted at his partner", Everyone knows that the best way to celebrate the death of an enemy is with Polka!".

"Uzumaki-san is no where to be seen, but it's more then likely he's close", Tsukiyomi replied", You'll be keeping him busy while I deal with Setsuna-sempai?".

"Of course", Yomi replied, before looking to Zaiaku", Don't interfere".

"But Yomi-chan!", Zaiaku whined", I wanna have fun this time! It's no fair!".

"You can deal with anyone else that tries to stop us", Yomi replied, Zaiaku quickly gaining a smirk.

* * *

"There they are!", Haruna said in a loud whisper, pointing at the forms of Konoka in a fancy Kimono walking with Setsuna wearing an old Shinsengumi outfit", There's no mistaking it!".

"They just look like they have a good relationship", Yue mused, watching the scene besides Haruna.

"Hmmm, I might have to agree with Haruna-san on this one", Chao said with a smirk.

"What are you all talking about-aru?", Ku Fei asked, not understanding.

"There IS something a bit odd about them isn't there?", Kazumi asked with a smirk.

"Wah!", Haruna yelped, surprised by Kazumi's voice, turning around to find Kazumi, Ayaka, Chisame, Natsume, and Chizuru... each of them dressed up in kimono's, except Chizuru who was wearing some kind of fancy dress from England", You guys came to Cinema Town too?".

"Nice get-ups", Chao praised them with a giggle.

"Well everyone knows when you come to Cinema Town you have to dress up", Kazumi replied with her usual smirk", You guys should too".

"Hey", Natsume suddenly spoke up", Someone's coming".

Suddenly riding up to both Setsuna and Konoka was a carriage led by a pair of white horses, sitting inside was the familiar form of Tsukiyomi, wearing an old styled dress from Great Britain, waving a small fan against her face. Sitting in the front of the carriage were of course Yomi and Zaiaku, both wearing fancy business clothes from the same period.

"You!", Setsuna growled, moving in front of Konoka as Tsukiyomi was helped out of the carriage by Zaiaku.

"I am a noblewoman from the west", Tsukiyomi replied with a smile, blushing as she looked to Setsuna and motioned to the two mercenaries with her", And these are my brothers, we are here to take the princess from you... swordsman".

"W-what are you talking about?", Setsuna asked in confusion.

"She's an actor Set-chan!", Konoka spoke up with a smile.

"Cinema Town had actors that will randomly get the visitors involved in their acts", Yue explained with her group of on lookers.

"Sounds interesting", Haruna mused.

"... Darn, it's those two again", Ayaka muttered to herself, looking at Yomi and Zaiaku.

"Such a cute little boy", Chizuru mused, looking at the child like Zaiaku.

"I won't allow it!", Setsuna stated with a glare, understanding the plan", I will protect Oujo-sama!".

"Kya!", Konoka suddenly squealed, hugging Setsuna from behind and ruining the tense moment", That was so cool Set-chan!".

"Wah!", Setsuna yelped, blushing from the hug", P-please don't do that Oujo-sama!".

"Sure seems like that have THAT kind of relationship", Haruna giggled perversely.

"I still don't get it-aru", Ku Fei sighed.

"Is that so?", Tsukiyomi mused, slowly removing one of her gloves", Then I guess I have no choice", She said, right before sending the glove off towards Setsuna's right cheek, though Setsuna caught it easily enough", I challenge you to a duel for Konoka-sama, The Place will be at Nipponbashi, opposite the main gate to Cinema Town".

"Hmm, maybe she's more then an actor?", Kazumi mused with a frown.

"Sure seems so", Chao mused, her eyes moving to Yomi and Zaiaku", But what of those two? They haven't said or done anything".

"They kinda creep me out", Natsume informed them, hiding a bit behind a smiling Chizuru.

"... I think", Haruna began, a perverse gleam in her eyes", That we have a Love Triangle here! That girl must be acting like she's an actor to get her hands on Konoka!".

"I give up", Ku Fei sighed.

"... Are you all serious?", An until then silent Chisame sighed, pushing her glasses up a bit with a frown.

"It may be troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along...", Tsuki yomi spoke, her eyes suddenly turning black", Setsuna-sempai!".

Setsuna narrowed her eyes at Tsukiyomi, who along with Yomi and Zaiaku moved back into the carriage to ride off towards the bridge.

"It seems I have no choice", Setsuna muttered to herself", I'll have to go along with it".

"Sakurazaki-san!", The girls from afar called, earning Setsuna's attention.

"W-why are you all here?", She asked, surprised to see Ayaka's group",... and where's Naruto-sensei?".

"He went on his own", Chaor replied with a giggle", Too bad, I'm sure he'd love your outfits".

"You think?", Konoka asked with a smile, Setsuna blushing a bit at Chao's comment.

As the girls began talking, a shadowy form stood on top of a nearby building, smirking to himself", I should wait", He mused", After all... the Hero shows up at the last moment".

However, unknown even to him another figure watched, his eyes focused on the shadow with a frown", So that's him", Fate mused to himself.

* * *

The group moved onto the bridge, after giving those without costumes a chance to change into some, Setsuna wondering once again where in the world Naruto had ran off too. Along the way Setsuna spoke with a Shikigami of Negi, which he had made once her own had dispelled. The group paused before the bridge, Setsuna walking up as Tsukiyomi smiled from the other side.

"Thanks for bringing your friends", Tsukiyomi giggled out, Her sword already drawn", It looks like things will be interesting... Sempai".

"So we're just gonna watch?", Zaiaku asked Yomi with a frown, both behind Tsukiyomi", That sucks!".

"Only until someone tries to interfere", Yomi sighed, used to Zaiaku's whining.

"Konoka-sama and Setsuna-sempai", Tsukiyomi spoke with a large smile", I'm going to make you both mine!".

"I think not!"

Suddenly an explosion of dust took hold between both fighters, the crowd gathered around watched in amazement as a single shadowy figure stood in the center. The smoke cleared, allowing everyone to see who had appeared before the two would be fighters.

Standing in the center of the bridge was a clam faced Naruto, wearing a strange headband with a face Plate, the Kanji for Maelstrom etched into it. He wore a a pair of loose black pants, boot like Zori, a sleeveless black shirt, the collar of which turned into a face mask that covered Naruto's mouth, and finally a dark Red coat with black flames on the tail of the coat.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Springfield!", Naruto stated in a cold voice, eyes narrowed at Tsukiyomi", I am the Mahorakage, Leader of the Village hidden in Mahora. In the name of the Daimiyo I shall not allow you to take my Fiance's!".

Silence

"FIANCE?", Setsuna and Konoka said in surprise, Konoka blushing with a smile while Setsuna was Blushing with a shocked expression.

"Brother looks so cool!", The Negi-gami said in awe of Naruto's new clothes.

"Don't worry Setsuna-san!", Naruto replied, turning back to look to her", I know of your love for Konoka-dono, once we defeat these foreigners I will duel your for Konoka-dono's heart!", He continued, before turning back to Tsukiyomi", I suggest you retreat, or else I shall crush you in the name of Mahora!".

Clapping

Cheers

Setsuna and Konoka looked to see the large crowd enjoying Naruto's performance, even the rest of their group was enjoying it.

"Naruto-san and Setsuna-san are quite the performer's", Chizuru giggled.

"They should join our club", Natsume spoke up, referring to the Drama club", Setsuna-san could even play male roles, plus another teacher would be great to have help out".

"Cool Entrance-aru", Ku Fei spoke, blushing a bit at Naruto's appearance.

"Looking Sexy!", Chao called out, surprising the other girls.

"About time you showed up!", Ayaka called at Naruto, who looked back at her curiously, apparently dropping character", Where's Negi-sensei?".

"I feel him heading our way", Naruto replied, turning back to Tsukiyomi... though Yomi was in his way this time", Ah, the Warlord of the West?".

"Don't expect to act like this is some kind of performance", Yomi growled, glaring as Naruto seemed back in character", Though facing a serious you is too good to pass up".

"... If I were to ever get serious", Naruto spoke, eyes flashing red", You would not live Yomi-san".

"Let us see!", Yomi declaired as he suddenly punched Naruto in the chest... followed by a puff of smoke", Blasted Clones!".

"Yomi-chan!", Zaiaku called to his partner", He's in the center of town!".

"Good work!", Yomi called back, starting to head over", Remember what I told you!".

"I will", Zaiaku chuckled darkly.

"Seems you only have a kid for help!", Haruna laughed at Tsukiyomi", So I guess we'll be helping Setsuna defeat you".

"Haruna-san, don't say that!", Setsuna managed to get out before the attack came.

In a matter of moments Haruna was pulled aside by Chao, Zaiaku having charged to attack... a large hole where Haruna had just been.

"... Interfering", Zaiaku spoke, before looking to the girls with a large smirk, his gums bleeding at how large he was making it", Means I get to kill!".

"H-how did he do that?", Haruna asked, shocked at what had almost happened to her, before looking to Chao", Th-thanks".

"Um, he's scary", Natsume giggled sheepishly.

"Alright!", Ayaka suddenly spoke, removing the strange wig she had been wearing, followed by ripping a bit of Kimono to let her use her legs better, holding out her Pactio card", I'll take you on you brat! Adeat!", She called, a flash later she held her Lance in hand", Now bring it on!".

"H-how did she do that?", Chisame asked in surprise, before frowning", Must be special effects or something".

"I'll fight too-aru!", Ku Fei stated, moving besides Ayaka, pulling forth her own Pactio card, surprising Ayaka", Adeat!".

With a flash Ku Fei suddenly held in her hands a long sash, making her smile", I've been needing a new on-aru!", She laughed, moving to tie it around her waist.

"U-um... how did you..?", Ayaka asked, trying to figure out how Ku Fei figured out her card did such a thing.

"I heard the others this morning", Ku Fei replied sheepishly", Goos thing I guess-aru".

"No more talking!", Zaiaku suddenly yelled, both girls barley jumping back before his incoming attack, a pair of black fireballs, hit them", No more talking! No more joking! No more Waiting!", Zaiaku laughed darkly, leering at both girls", Zai Zai wants blood and he wants it now!".

"Hold on you two!", Setsuna called to them besides a worried Konoka.

"Your going to go help them are you?", Tsukiyomi asked with a giggle", Go ahead... leave Konoka-sama and me to ourselves".

"Damn you", Setsuna cursed, knowing she'd have to let Ku Fei and Ayaka handle it for now, before looking to the Negi-Gami, transferring some of her ki into him to make him human sized", Get Konoka-oujo-sama out of here!".

"A-alright", Negi-gami replied, wearing a white ninja suit.

"Don't worry about your friends", Tsukiyomi continued to say", Zai-chan will go easy on them at first... though if they're skilled he may get serious... which will mean they'll die".

"I will not allow that!", Setsuna growled as she charged forward, starting their fight.

"Set-chan", Konoka spoke with a frown as she was pulled away by the now grown Negi-gami.

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of Cinema town, arms crossed over his chest with his eyes shut, the wind blowing the tail of his coat gently. His eyes snapped opened, the form of Yomi suddenly before him.

"... Your using your own Ki to make your coat do that", Yomi noticed with a frown.

"It looks cool", Naruto replied with a shrug, before returning to character", So Warlord, shall we have our duel? I have to hurry and reclaim my fiance".

"Still playing the part", Yomi sighed, followed by a smirk as he moved into a fighting position", I don't care! As long as your done joking".

"Of course", Naruto replied, suddenly moving his hands into a seal", Last time you chose how we would fight... this time I'll only use the skills of the Ninja".

"Is that so?", Yomi asked, suddenly ducking as a Kunai flew at his head, the Kunai hitting Naruto... who proceeded to explode and knock Yomi onto his back", Damn clones!".

"A Ninja must wait in the shadows", Naruto's voice spoke, though Yomi couldn't figure out from where", He must keep silent and use the art of Deception to get near his target... and kill them".

"You think your gonna kill me?", Yomi asked with a smirk as he moved back to his feet, grabbing the guitar on his back, which suddenly shifted form into his sword", then let's see you try!".

"Gladly!", Naruto's voice echoed, Yomi suddenly finding an army of Naruto's exiting the buildings around, swarming the area.

"... Shit", Yomi cursed, holding his sword ready for the first attack.

"The real me lies within the army of clones around you",The clones each spoke, making Yomi frown deeper", Let's see if you can survive long enough to get to me".

"You make it sound so hard", Yomi chuckled, holding his sword in his right arm as Magic began gathering around his left", But I haven't shown you all my tricks yet either Uzumaki!".

"Then let's see it Yomi!", The Naruto's demanded, before the army charged.

"Here it comes!", Yomi roared, his palm covered in dark energy as he slammed it into the ground", Darkness Ice Prison!".

Suddenly Giant shards of black Ice burst from the ground, piercing through the clone bodies, each one exploding like the first clone from before", Charge!", The Naruto's yelled, charging at Yomi even as more chard burst to make them explode, leaving quite a bit still remaining.

"I'll hack through everyone of you!", Yomi roared, charging forward once they grew near enough, sword held above his head as the first two made it to him, taking a mighty swing to rip through them, ignoring the slight pain her received from their exploding forms as he moved onto the next.

* * *

"Wah!", Ayaka yelped as Zaiaku suddenly spat forth an sphere of dark energy at her, quickly bringing her Lance up to block it, though it still had enough force to send her crashing into the wall of a nearby building.

"Iincho!", The other girls, who could only watch yelled worriedly in shock.

"Take this!", Ku Fei called out as she aimed a kick to Zaiaku's side, the small teen suddenly jumping into the air, floating above.

"Can't hit me!", Zaiaku laughed, his hands suddenly glowing with a red aura", Now you die!", He called, aiming his palms down at Ku Fei, a large beam of magical energy suddenly bursting towards her.

"Not good-aru!", Ku Fei said as she braced herself... only for her sash to suddenly catch incoming attack and throw it right back.

"Uh-oh", Zaiaku managed to get out before the attack slammed into him, sending him crashing back to the ground.

"... Go me!", Ku Fei laughed, before looking to her sash", Thank you-aru", She thanked it, the sash moving a bit in reply.

"No more!", Zaiaku growled as he rose from the ground, his forehead bleeding a bit from receiving his own attack back.

"He sure can take a lot can't he?",Ayaka mused, having pried herself from the wall, her Lance in hand", The only damage we've done is from sending his own attack back at him".

"We need to get him to stay still-aru", Ku Fei replied with a smirk", He's a back-up fighter, that's why he stays away from us... he has no close quarters fighting style, he's all long ranged".

"I see", Ayaka said, before frowning", But how do we hold him still?".

"Just get me close enough-aru", Ku Fei giggled, looking to her sash", We got this".

"I SAID NO MORE TALKING!", Zaiaku yelled, once again spitting forth a sphere of dark magic, though this time it seemed to be even faster.

Ku Fei grabbed Ayaka as she dodged, the attack missing them as both began charging at Zaiaku, who kept spitting forth his attack. Ayaka took the lead as they continued rushing and dodging, pulling her Lance back as she jumped towards Zaiaku.

"You can't reach me!", Zaiaku laughed at her as he merely floating higher out of her reach.

"Got you!", Ayaka suddenly yelled back, suddenly moving her Lance back as Ku Fei jumped onto it", Go!", Ayaka yelled as she swung her lance, sending Ku Fei soaring towards Zaiaku.

"Shit!", Zaiaku cursed, quickly bringing forth a ball of black flames, throwing it at Ku Fei", Die! Die! DIE!!!".

Ku Fei merely smirked as her Sash batted the attack away, before suddenly grabbing Zaiaku's leg", Got you-aru!", She declared, pulling him back down to her as she aimed a punch for his face", ARU!", She yelled, punching him with everything she had.

Zaiaku took the fist right in the face, sending him crashing downwards as Ku's Sash let him go, his body speeding to the ground below, crashing into one of the many buildings of the town. Ku Fei began falling back to the ground, landing hard on her feet, wincing a bit in pain from the long fall and the wounds she already received from Zaiaku.

"You alright?", Ayaka asked from nearby, panting a bit herself.

"Yeah-aru", Ku Fei laughed tiredly, giving Ayaka a thumbs up", Thanks for the lift".

"No problem", Ayaka laughed, before looking to the sight of the crowd cheering and clapping once more", Guess we're popular".

"Go Iincho!", Haruna called besides a surprise Yue", You took that midget out!".

"Wasn't that all a bit too much though?", Yue asked, suspiciously", I mean what's with those weapons... and how did that guy float like that?".

"CG?", Chao suggested with a smirk, before calling out", Great job Ku! You kicked ass!".

"Had to have been CG", Chisame agreed, not believing anything else.

In a matter of seconds everything changed.

Both Ku Fei and Ayaka held thier throats, eyes wide as they found themselves being choked by nothing, the wounded form of Zaiaku suddenly before them.

"H-he can teleport!", Ayaka gasped out, cursing herself for forgetting.

"THAT'S RIGHT!", Zaiaku laughed, his left eye shut from the crash, his right merely a demonic red", NO MORE PLAYING! ZAI ZAI IS GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT HERE AND NOW!".

Ku Fei's sash suddenly lashed as Zaiaku, whom merely turned his eye towards it", DON'T YOU MOVE!", He growled, tightening his magical hold on Ku Fei's neck, making her gasp out for air, the sash stopping.

"Um... this is starting to look less like a show", Natsume spoke, looking quite worried as both Ayaka and Ku Fei seemed to be ready to pass out from lack of air, Chizuru frowning from besides her at the scene.

"NOW!", Zaiaku began to laugh out, smirking darkly at his victims", TIME TO SNAP YOUR NECKS!".

POW!

Both girls were dropped, gasping for the air they had been deprived of, coughing as they landed. The crowd was shocked, just as Zaiaku had been about to kill the girls he had been knocked away by a single kick.

"N-naruto-kun?", Ku Fei gasped out, seeing the form of Naruto now standing in front of her and Ayaka, Zaiaku lying on his back quite a bit a ways.

"Don't speak, just breath", Naruto replied, not turning to look at her as he spoke",... I'll take it from here you two, you guys have done enough".

"C-careful", Ayaka spoke up, having recovered enough to speak", He's a long ran-".

"I know", Naruto replied, turning to both girls, both gasping at the eyes Naruto now had... almost fox like", As I said... I'll take it from here".

With that Naruto began walking towards the rising Zaiaku, who was holding his cheek in pain", Y-your supposed to be fighting Yomi-chan!", Zaiaku growled at Naruto.

Naruto didn't reply, her merely shoving his foot into Zaiaku's gut, making Zaiaku groan in pain, a bit of blood shooting out of his mouth. Naruto quickly followed it by charging Chakra into his palm, glaring at Zaiaku as he attacked", Rasengan!", Naruto called out, that attack almost hitting Zaiaku, but the small teen suddenly vanished.

"Ha! Can't hit m-", Zaiaku began taunting from the air where he reappeared, only to find Naruto in front of him with the attack still in hand", Rasengan!", Naruto called again, shoving the sphere into Zaiaku's chest.

"AHHHHH!", Zaiaku screamed in pain as the sphere sent him spinning through the air, launching him towards the center of the City.

"...", Naruto watched Zaiaku crash, before vanishing once again.

* * *

Yomi grunted as he grabbed another clone, crushing its head with his bare hand, making it explode. He had destroyed so many already, his body quite damaged from all the clones and yet he had yet to find a trace of the real one.

"Where are you Uzumaki!?", Yomi demanded, before turning to an explosion, spotting the beaten form of Zaiaku lying in the center of a crater", what the!?", He yelled in surprise, rushing over to his partner while slashing through more clones, taking their explosions as before, soon reaching Zaiaku", What happened!? Those girls did this!?".

"U-Uzu-chan", Zaiaku coughed out, right eye barely open and his chest steaming from the Rasengan", H-he's back at the bridge".

"He's what!?", Yomi growled, looking to the swarming clones with a glare.

"A Ninja uses the art of Deception", The Clones spoke simply.

"... You were never here!", Yomi realized, moving back to his feet", This whole time!?".

"I was at first", The clones replied", However, I was also watching the others... so once Zaiaku began getting close to killing Ku-chan and Iincho... I had to intervene".

"I'll kill you for this", Yomi growled, looking quite angry, his muscles seeming to grow in response.

"Perhaps later", the clones mocked him", You still have to deal with all of these clones... by the time your done I'll have saved Kono-chan and gotten her back to the hotel safely".

"UZUMAKI!", Yomi roared, once more charging into the army of clones.

From his spot on the ground, Zaiaku allowed himself a smirk", Zai Zai knows how to make Uzu-chan serious", He sang before falling unconscious.

* * *

"We're gonna get hell if Oujo-sama gets hurt!"

On top of one of the temples in Cinema Town, Negi-gami and Konoka had been forced to the edge of the roof by Chigusa, her Shikigami, and a strange white haired kid. One of the demon Shikigami had fired off and arrow accidentally, said arrow being sent sailing towards Konoka. Negi-gami quickly jumped in the way, but was quickly dispersed without stopping the Arrow at all.

"Oujo-sama!", Setsuna yelled as she suddenly jumped in the way of the arrow, the arrow itself about to pierce her chest... before Naruto appeared, grabbing it out of mid air before it pierced Setsuna", N-naruto-kun?".

"... Did you just call me Kun?", Naruto asked, his eyes returned to their normal blue, looking surprised by her words

"O-of course not!", Setsuna yelled with a blush, looking away in embarrassment.

"Set-chan!", Konoka said with a frown", you almost got hurt because of me!".

"I-it's fine", Setsuna replied, blushing further", It's my duty!".

"Hey hey!", Naruto said, gaining both girls attention", All that matters is your both safe".

"Thanks Naruto-kun", Konoka suddenly said, smiling brightly at Naruto", For saving Set-chan and me".

"Y-yeah", Setsuna replied, blushing a bit still", Thanks".

"No problem", Naruto replied, before looking to where Chigusa and her group HAD been", Seems our attackers are gone... Now I can claim my princess!".

"WHA!?", Setsuna yelped as Naruto suddenly lifted Konoka up bridal style and jumped off the side of the building.

"So long Swordsman!", Naruto called to Setsuna as he began rushing off, the crowd laughing and cheering for him, Konoka laughing as she was carried.

"GET BACK HERE WITH OUJO-SAMA!", Setsuna yelled, giving chase.

* * *

"Damn him", Yomi growled, eyes narrowed on the last clone as he ripped it to pieces, ignoring the explosion that followed.

"Yomi-chan", Zaiaku spoke up, earning Yomi's attention",... Please wake up big brother".

"... Your sure?", Yomi asked with a frown", You know how he gets".

"I'm sure", Zaiaku replied, looking quite angry", Next time I want them all dead! Big brother is better then me".

"If your sure", Yomi sighed, walking over to Zaiaku", I'll tell him you said hi".

"Thanks Yomi-chan", Zaiaku replied with a smile... right before Yomi punched the back of his neck, where the spine reached the brain.

"... Akuma, you up?", Yomi asked with a smirk.

"So has it really gotten that serious?", Zaiaku asked, his voice sound much more mature and cold as he looked to Yomi, face lacking any shred of emotion", I'm sure Zai wasn't too happy about that".

"HE requested it", Yomi sighed, getting to his feet", This Uzumaki is quite the problem".

"I see", Zaiaku or Akuma chuckled as his body began shifting, slowly becoming a taller figure, matching his actual age", Then I suppose it's time for us to get serious?".

"That it is", Yomi replied with a smirk", I don't care if we don't get paid now... we transform next time".

"Ah good, I work so much better in my true form", Akuma mused.

With that the two left the town, preparing for their next fight with Naruto.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it, I think I did the fighting scenes pretty well.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol). Yomi is owned by Agurra of the Darkness.

Alright! Time to start the first part of the end of the Kyoto Trip!

... But first reviews

Kokuhi: Akuma uses similar attacks but he fights differently from Zaiaku, as you will soon read.

Raidentensho: It all depends if I can find situations that will call for them.

The First Kitsukage: I wouldn't say their taking away from the others, but they will be along for the ride.

Inuboy86: Oh, Naruto will get serious, Believe it! lol

Robby Cartwright: Yuko will appear soon enough, though only after they finish with the Kansai problem

OBSERVER01: ... That's why you call yourself Oberver01 isn't it? It's possible... You've given me a few ideas to work with now actually.

someone: I know, but Naruto is kinda busy enough as it is right? It shall be pure "Epicness" I assure you. Well, Since Negi's fight against Kotaro went just as in the manga I didn't see the point in including it, plus I figured the other girls deserved their own time in the lime light. Glad you approve of the sash. I... know nothing of Tsukihime sadly, though if you know where I can see the anime I'll check it out. Naruto has a different view point, it'll come up once he runs into Yuko.

Kariko-chan: Um... Naruto and Seto have a strange relationship... you'll read, lol

dm5elite007: Actually it does, the Sash itself has a mind of it's own.

sagitarius: Well, she might still get her other pactio for extra fire power. btw, I happen to love DB myself, lol. Ayaka will learn her weapon as time goes on, right now shes merely swinging it around like its a sword, when a Lance should be for piercing. I HATED having to cut those little guys out, but I figured having them and Zaiaku attacking at the same time would have been weird, seeing how serious the Zaiaku fight was compared to the hilarity of the stuffed Shikigami's. No worries, I have the problem figured out on that subject, they will find a way to follow after Negi and Naruto's group. The more I write the more I find other pairings I can fit and still keep the balance *sighs* I don't wanna add too much and turn people away from the story however... I may add her, but it just depends on how I can get it to work without bugging people. Aw! You figured out who it was! Sayo's fate will be revealed eventually.

Vandenbz: Glad you like the sash and the fight should go quite a bit differently then before. Yomi and Zaiaku (Or Akuma) will be quite serious next time, I some what worry for Naruto actually, lol. Not much will change, that part merely showed Chigusa what she already knew, nothing more. Ah, yes! Love is in the air in the Romantic city of Kyoto... plus Konoka's dad will be reacting below, please enjoy.

Daniel Lynx: Yes, sorry about the grammar mistakes, the copy of the manga I have has a few problems when it comes to translating.

Redflash's Legacy: Yes, the Mojo is back and a flowing!

Path-of-Otaku: Actually in both manga and anime, Chamo sets a large pactio circle around the hotel itself. Don't expect too many Austin Powers references, though who knows what I'll add in the future?

Shadow Zeranion: I'm honestly just figuring to let a few more girls into Naruto's harem, because now it seems everyone wants more girls, lol

Zdood: Glad you like the fic and Kirai will be returning shortly, no worries. I do my best when it comes to Comedy and I'm glad I seem to be doing a good job so far. The spirit Sayo ran into may be who you suspect... more then likely actually. Your just imagining things, but said attack may make a cameo, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this update dood.

legendarygamer: It MAY be Shukaku, though I'm not spoiling anything. Actually I kinda imagined how Lelouch acts like Zero for Naruto's acting, lol. Fate only knows what he has learned from rumors about Naruto. I will be bringing more anime characters in, just don't expect all of them to have too big impact on the story. I've read Silent Muse's story actually, it was one of the first crossover fics I've read. Your not breaking any rules, though with what Naruto has ahead of him he may be a little too tired to spout of insults... maybe.

Xamusel Uzumaki: I actual considered having Hiko be his sensei, but sadly It's been so long since I've seen Rurouni Kenshin that I've forgotten so much about it. The Hamtaro reference is hard to catch, it's when Naruto is running from the girls and says "Bada Bada Bada" Which is what the hamsters of said show would say when they ran. From what I can figure, Yuko's shop is connected to different world via her door, so her shop could most likely be any where. Kyuubi might be freed and who ever said I would bring Itaichi in.... *shifty eyes*

Now! I have a question for you readers. It has come to my attention that some of you guys would like to see more Naruto characters end up in the Wonderful world of Negima. So I would like to take a vote to see if I should do so

Add Naruto Characters:

Don't Add Naruto Characters:

Depending on the vote I may add some... HOWEVER, to add any female Naruto character to Naruto's harem is a whole different thing... Darn thing keeps growing.

Naruto: That's because I'm a pimp Masta

... Riiight

Enjoy!

* * *

"So", Yomi said with a frown, both himself and "Akuma" standing in an open clearing surrounded by a forest", Your sure this will work?".

"Have I ever failed to meet your expectations?", Akuma asked with a small smirk, using his right index finger to draw a strange symbol in the ground", If you can get him to willingly enter the clearing... he won't be able to run until either you and him are defeated".

"Perfect", Yomi replied with a grin, looking over the area that would be his and Naruto's battlefield", What of you?".

"I shall be monitoring the situation outside", Akuma replied, finishing up his work as he rose back to his feet", If anyone tries to interfere I shall dispose of them".

"Well then... lets get ready", Yomi mused, his eyes suddenly flashing red", I can't wait to stretch out".

* * *

"I'm just saying", Naruto protested with a frown", It was all for the audience, they obviously wanted me to escape with the Princess and make her my wife".

"That's no reason to run away from me for a whole hour!", Setsuna growled, the two walking with Konoka, Haruna, Kazumi, Ku Fei, Ayaka, and Yue.

"I figured they may want an encore", Naruto replied with a shrug.

"It sure was fun though!", Konoka giggled, looking to Naruto and Setsuna", Right?".

"Yes Oujo-sama", Setsuna replied with a blush, before spotting Naruto giving her a smirk", W-what?".

"... You SO called me Kun"

"I DID NOT!"

"Hey!", Konoka suddenly called out, spotting Said red head, Negi, and Nodoka in the distance heading towards them", Asuna!".

"NEGI-SENSEI!", Ayaka called out, suddenly rushing over to the scene", YOUR HURT!".

The groups soon joined together (After calming a pissed off Ayaka), before heading over to the location Negi was to hand over the Dean's Letter to. As they walked they talked, Haruna and Yue asking Nodoka questions and telling her of the "Show" at Cinema Town.

"Alright you two!", Asuna growled at Setsuna and Naruto", Why did you bring everyone with you!".

"W-well, Naruto-sensei apparently used the "Show" to try and run away with Konoka-Oujo-sama", Setsuna replied, shooting Naruto a light glare", While making me chase him".

"Sounds about right", Negi spoke from Asuna's back, the red head giving the exhausted teacher a piggy back ride till he recovered.

However...

"It's not fair", Ayaka cried, tears streaming down her eyes from besides Asuna", I wanted to carry Negi-sensei!".

"Anyways", Setsuna continued", But some how Asakura-san and the others caught up to us".

"Your a hundred years too early to run away from me", Kazumi giggled, before looking to Naruto", By the way, mind letting me snag a pic of you in those clothes?".

"But of course!", Naruto replied with a smirk.

"What's with those clothes anyways?", Asuna asked Naruto with a frown, looking over the clothes he purchased at Cinema Town", And why are you still wearing them".

"That's simple", Naruto replied in a serious tone, making Asuna look eager to find out",... I look AWESOME!".

"Baka", Asuna growled at him, blushing at having been fooled.

"What's really stupid is trying to ditch me and Ku Fei", Ayaka growled, sending Naruto a glare.

"Well...", Naruto replied sheepishly, before suddenly feeling Ku Fei grab him in a choke hold", My bad! My bad!".

"Good boy-aru", Ku Fei giggled, before letting him go.

"Great, so Fei-chan found out too?", Asuna asked with a sigh", Whose next? Chao?".

"What happened to Chao-san?", Negi asked curiously.

"She went back to the Hotel with the rest of Aya-chan's group", Naruto replied, blushing a bit at recalling the flirty girl.

"Ah! Look! Look!", Haruna's voice suddenly called out, the group turning to look towards the area she was talking about", Isn't that the entrance?".

"Woah!", Kazumi said with a smirk, taking a picture of the old styled mansion before them", It sure has Atmosphere".

"Let's go!", Haruna called out, her and some of the others rushing in.

"H-hold on!", Asuna called after them", That's the enemy stronghold you know!".

"Something's coming out!", Negi spoke up, now back on his feet, staff in hand.

Their attackers... were a large amount of women in Miko clothing, bowing politely", Welcome home Konoka-Oujo-sama!", Each woman greeted to a smiling Konoka.

"Are these people from your Mansion Konoka?", Haruna asked the brown haired girl in surprise", Your house is huge!".

"Your on the same level as Iincho aren't you?", Kazumi asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't go that far", Ayaka spoke up with a frown", It's still more then I figured".

"S-sakurazaki-san", Asuna stuttered out, looking to the now blushing girl", What's going on here?".

"Um... to cut a long story short", Setsuna began", This is the Kansai Magic Association's Headquarters... while at the same time-".

"It's Kono-chan's home, right?", Naruto spoke up with a smirk.

"Y-yes", Setsuna replied, a bit surprised he figured it out.

"Wha! This is the first I'm hearing of this!", Asuna spoke up in surprise", Why didn't you say anything?".

"Sorry", Setsuna said with a sheepish look, before smiling apologetically", I thought Oujo-sama would be in too much danger if we got too close to here, It seems the our plan to take her to Cinema Town backfired".

"But... wasn't Naruto-sensei the one who said we should go to Cinema town-aru?", Ku Fei asked curiously.

...

"Suuuure!", Naruto said with a pout", Blame the savior!".

"We should be safe once we enter Headquarters", Setsuna informed Negi and Asuna",

"I see... so this is Konoka's home", Asuna spoke as they rejoined with the others.

"Are you... upset?", Konoka asked, worried about Asuna's reaction.

"No, just a little surprised", Asuna admitted with a smile", I've been to Iincho's house after all".

"Yes, anything compared to my wonderful home is easy to adjust too", Ayaka said with a smirk", But this is a close second I suppose".

"Someone's full of herself", Naruto chuckled, walking alongside Negi as the servants led them.

The whole group soon found themselves sitting in a large dojo like room, Naruto being reminded of his sensei's Dojo... before frowning as he recalled he had been ordered to visit.

"What an amazing place", Haruna said in awe as they each sat down.

"Makes you wonder whats going on", Yue said, a bit surprised at the welcome they were receiving.

"W-well, apart from the school trip", Negi began explaining sheepishly", I had a secret task to perform as well...".

"Secret task?", Kazumi, Haruna, and Yue asked curiously.

"Negi!", Asuna began to protest", Are you sure it's ok to tell them that?".

"It's fine", Naruto spoke up, earning Asuna's attention", Not like w have to tell them the whole story".

"I guess", Asuna replied with a frown.

"The Chief is on the way", One of the servants informed the group", Please wait here until he arrives".

"U-um yes", Negi replied, blushing a bit at the politeness of the servants.

"This is so nostalgic!", Konoka gushed from her spot besides Asuna", I used to sit here when I was a little girl".

"I have a feeling you haven't change much since then", Naruto spoke up with a smile to Konoka, who replied a smile.

"... Hold on", Asuna began", If this is your home... wouldn't that mean...?".

"Thank you all for waiting", An man's voice spoke, the form of a middle aged man with glasses suddenly walking into the room with a smile to them, wearing a white priest outfit", Welcome, Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmates, and of course to the teacher's Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei".

"Dad!", Konoka cheered as she suddenly tackle/hugged the man that was apparently both her father and the head of the Kansai", It's been so long!".

"It's good to see you too Konoka", Her Father said with a smile, hugging his daughter.

"Well, that's a twist", Naruto mused with a smile, enjoying the heart warming scene before him.

"K-Konoka-san's father was the Chief of the West?", Negi asked, surprised at the new bit of information.

"He's... not what I expected", Ayaka mused, surprised herself.

"He looks quite ordinary for someone who lives in a mansion, doesn't he?", Haruna asked with a smirk.

"Though he looks a bit unwell", Kazumi noticed.

"He looks ready to topple over-aru", Ku Fei agreed with a frown.

"S-so sophisticated!", Asuna suddenly said with a blush", He might just be...".

"... You worry me", Naruto said with a frown at Asuna's gawking, before muttering", Maybe I should just grow a beard?".

"I'll never understand your tastes", Ayaka mused with a sigh at Asuna.

"Um... Chief-san?", Negi suddenly spoke, getting to his feet to hold over the message he had been given by the dean", I have a letter for the Chief of the West from Dean Konoe Konoemon, Principal of Mahora and Chief of the East, pleas accept it".

"Way to go for the initiative", Naruto mused to himself with a smile, watching his brother work.

"I know all about it, Negi-kun", The Chief replied with a smile, accepting the letter", It must have been hard on you".

"N-not at all", Negi replied, pushing the memories of the last few days away.

Konoka's father read the note, gaining a sheepish look at the end before pocketing it with a smile", Alright then", He spoke", By the will of the Chief of the East, we will also work to eradicate our differences with those in the West. Please tell him that, good work, Negi Springfield-kun".

"Ah", Negi replied, looking quite happy with himself now", Yes!".

The girls quickly began congratulating Negi, Naruto lightly ruffling his brothers hair", Wasn't it easy?", Naruto asked playfully, before being surprised as Negi nodded back with a smirk",... Ha! Brownie point", Naruto told him.

"It'll be night time by the time you guys descend from the Mountain", Konoka's father spoke up", Why don't you all stay here for the night? I'll have a welcome feast prepared for you".

"Alright!", Haruna, Kazumi, and Ku Fei cheered.

"All you guys did was tag along", Asuna muttered with a frown.

"But, we're in the middle of a school trip", Negi began with a frown as they began following the Chief", So if we don't go back...".

"No problem", The chief replied with a smile", I'll create some replacements and send them in your place".

"I can handle my own", Naruto spoke from besides Negi.

It wasn't a long while before the girls were happily partying in the Dining Room, Naruto laughing as he saw some of the girls acting drunk even though what they were drinking was non-alcoholic. Naruto himself was sitting with Negi and Setsuna, enjoying their own meals.

"Setsuna-kun", The Chief suddenly said as he walked over to them.

Within seconds Setsuna was kneeling before him, blushing a bit", C-chief! You would speak with someone such as me!", She asked in a respectful tone.

"Please", The Chief said with a smile", There's no need to be so formal, I just wished to thank you for protecting Konoka for these last two years, you responded to all my selfish requests, and you did well".

"Ah... no, protecting Oujo-Sama has always been my wish... your words are wasted on me", Setsuna replied, looking to the Chief", B-but I apologize, today I was unable to protect Oujo-sama".

"It seems you were ready to take an arrow for her", The Chief replied with a small laugh, before looking to Naruto", However luckily that didn't happen... however I have recently sensed that Konoka's power have begun showing themselves... this might have been the reason", He spoke, a screen suddenly appearing by the group, showing Naruto kissing Konoka, making Naruto smirk and Negi blush in surprise.

"That seems likely", Setsuna replied, looking a bit annoyed by the picture.

"N-naruto!", Negi said to his brother", you made a Pactio with Konoka-san!".

"I have no regrets", Naruto replied, frowning at Konoka's father", Anyone skilled enough in magic could feel her power, I merely wished to ive her a weapon to defend herself if need be... the fact she's a great kisser had nothing to do with it".

"Yeah right", Chamo muttered from Negi's shoulder.

"I see your point", The Chief spoke with a sigh", I thought I'd be able to give Konoka the life of a normal girl by keeping it a secret... but perhaps the day has finally come to tell her".

"One thing I know sir", Naruto spoke up, frowning a bit more", Is that secrets can cause a lot more harm then good".

"... Setsuna-kun", The Chief said, turning to the girl", Could you please tell Konoka discreetly?".

"Um... of course", Setsuna replied, a bit surprised at the request.

* * *

"Phew!", Asuna sighed happily, washing her long hair in the bath water with Setsuna, Ayaka, and Ku Fei each sitting a bit away", I sweated so much from all that happened today! I feel so refreshed!".

"Please, wash all your fatigue away", Setsuna said with a smile at Asuna.

"Please!", Ayaka spoke up, washing her arms with a smirk to Asuna", It was Ku-san and I who had the tough fight, I'm sure Negi-sensei handled whatever you dealt with single handed!".

"It was a fun fight-aru", Ku Fei sighed, merely relaxing in the water.

"Hey! I helped!", Asuna protested with a glare, before looking curiously to Setsuna", By the way, since Konoka's dad is the Chief of the Kansai Magic Association, that means...".

"Um.. yes", Setsuna replied before Asuna finished.

"By the way, from what I've heard you were ready to take an arrow for Konoka at Cinema Town", Asuna continued with a teasing grin, making Setsuna blush", Your like her Knight in Shining Armor"

"Th-that's...!", Setsuna replied, blushing up a storm.

"It DOES seem to be your less of a bodyguard then... well", Ayaka giggled, increasing Setsuna's blush.

"... Does Setsuna-san want to kiss Konoka-san?", Ku Fei suddenly asked.

"Th-there's no relationship between us!", Setsuna yelled in embarrassment, before looking to Asuna", Speaking of such things, what about you Kagurazaka-san?".

"Huh?", Asuna asked in confusion.

"You sure like to help Negi-sensei out", Setsuna spoke with a blush", I think that's a bit odd!".

"Th-that's only because I worry about the brat!", Asuna protested, seeing Ayaka's glare at such a thought", Besides! That idiot brother of his asked me to watch out for him s-".

"I see", Ayaka suddenly spoke up, gaining a smirk", So it's Naruto-sensei you like".

"WHAT!", Asuna yelped, blushing darkly at the thought", O-of course not! I l-like Takahata-sensei!".

"... I like Naruto-sensei"

All three girls froze, slowly turning to a blushing Ku Fei.

"... Did I say that out loud-aru?", She asked sheepishly.

"You like him hm?", Ayaka asked with a smirk, moving closer as Ku Fei yelped in surprise", Go on!".

As the two girls began talking Setsuna turned to Asuna, who was still blushing a bit from the topic", Um... Kagurazaka-san-", Setsuna began.

"You can call me Asuna you know", Asuna said with a smile.

"Then you may call me Setsuna", Setsuna replied with a smile back", Anyways, Asuna-san, there a few things I wish to talk to your about, could you come back to the baths with Konoka-Oujo-sama after this?".

"Sure", Asuna replied happily", I can do that".

"A ten year old teacher", The Chief's voice suddenly echoed into the room, making all fours freeze", That's really something".

"Sure made Anya-chan angry though", Naruto's voice laughed.

"Naruto!", Negi's voice whined.

"C-crap, their coming!", Asuna said in a loud whisper.

"N-negi-sensei!", Ayaka asked, a large blush coming to her face at the thought of Negi seeing her nude... while being nude.

"W-what should we do!", Setsuna asked, freaking out.

"Hide-aru!", Ku Fei replied with a blush, quickly rushing behind a large rock, the other girls following... though Asuna had to drag a daydreaming Ayaka just as the door opened.

"Just please take care of Konoka you two", The Chief continued, before looking to Naruto", Also, I know of your... preferences".

"No worries, I plan on telling her all about it should she decide to give me a chance", Naruto replied, before looking curiously to the Chief", Does that bother you?".

"Well... as long as my daughter is loved", The Chief replied with a frown", But if you mess up I'll kill you".

"Got ya", Naruto replied with a smirk.

As the three guys moved into the spring, the four nude girls were doing their best to hide behind the rock, which was both hard and... something Naruto would curse missing out on later.

"Th-this is bad", Asuna said in a whisper, blushing as she refused the urge to look, Setsuna nodding in agreement.

"Negi-sensei", Ayaka said, drooling as she lightly peeked from behind the boulder, only to be pulled back by Asuna.

"Baka Iincho!", Asuna growled, only to see Ku Fei lightly moving a small mirror to reflect the scene into her own sight", W-what are you doing!".

"Nothing", Ku lied with a blush, it growing as she suddenly put the mirror away",...".

"... Well?", Setsuna suddenly found herself asking.

"... I don't think it's supposed to get that big-aru"

"WHA!", Asuna and Setsuna said with large blushes.

Back with the boys, they were each enjoying the hot bath, though the Chief had quite a few scars visible on his body.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my men have caused you", The Chief said to Negi, before looking to Naruto", I don't know anything about the two you told me about though, my men must have hired them".

"Sounds about right", Naruto sighed.

"It's no problem", Negi replied to the Chief.

"You shouldn't have to worry now though", The Chief continued", Just leave the rest to us".

"So.. what is it that Monkey onee-chan wants?", Negi asked curiously.

"You must mean Amagasaki Chigusa", The Chief replied with a frown", It seems she has a grudge against European mages, she's become quite the problem".

"Why is she after Konoka-san?", Negi asked.

"I'm guessing it's got something to do with all of Kono-chan's magic", Naruto spoke up with a frown", Am I right?".

"Yes, Chigusa wants a Trump card", The chief replied", As a member of the Konoe family Bloodline, Konoka has inherited great Magical Power. The ability to control that magic lies dormant within her. That power is one that surpasses even that of the Thousand Master, both of your's father. In other words Konoka is a mage with almost limitless magic".

"... That's why you sent her to Mahora", Naruto spoke up", To keep her safe".

"Exactly", The Chief replied with a smile to Naruto", We sent Konoka to the safety of Mahora Academy so she could be protected, we even kept this a secret from Konoka herself".

"Well, could have been worst", Naruto said with a smile", You could have shipped her off to Fuka Academy".

"Huh?", The Chief asked, looking curious.

"Never mind", Naruto replied.

"By the way", Negi suddenly spoke up", Do you know about Thousand Master?".

"Your father?", The Chief asked with a smile", I know him well actually, me and that idiot were inseparable friends".

"Ah", Negi said, a bit awed by that information.

"... YOUR the swordsman he always talked about!", Naruto realized in surprise", The one he said could never get a girl".

"Sounds like him", The Chief laughed.

"I'm telling you guys what we saw at Cinema Town was odd no matter how you look at it!", Haruna's voice suddenly echoed down the hall.

"It's just CG! CG, I tell you", Kazumi's voice followed.

"Don't put me on the same level as Konoka-san!", Haruna's voice came again.

"Oh dear", the Chief said with a frown, getting to his feet just as Naruto did", We can;t have girls in here!".

"Why not?", Naruto asked innocently, earning a frown from Negi", Fiiiine!", Naruto sighed as he began following the Chief.

"We'll have to escape out the back exit!", The Chief told them both as they began following.

"There coming over here!", Asuna whispered loudly to the other girls, each one freaking out", What do we do!".

"D-D-Don't ask me!", Setsuna replied.

"N-negi-sensei will see us!", Ayaka said, going into blush overload.

"A-aru!", Ku Fei followed with, blushing at what was soon to occur.

The sounds of crashing soon followed, turning into a scene that would forever be one of Naruto's best moments in life. Just as Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, Kazumi, and Yue entered the bath.... they found quite the interesting scene before them.

You see, Negi had been about to land on Asuna, but Ayaka had quickly pushed Asuna away, allowing herself to be the one Negi straddled. Asuna crashed into Setsuna and Ku Fei, who would then knock into Naruto. So The girls saw the perverse scene of a blushing Negi straddling an extremely happy Ayaka... and a surprised Naruto being straddled by Asuna, Setsuna's face between his legs, and Ku Fei sitting on his own face.

Silence

"... Kazumi-chan", Naruto's voice came.

"Y-yes", The red head spoke, all the girls blushing heavily.

"... Take a snapshot of this action!".

WHACK!

POW!

THWACK!

"BAKA!"

* * *

"Hey New Guy", Chigusa growled at a plain faced Fate, both looking down upon Konoka's home from a nearby forested hill", You said not to follow them, so I didn't! Now they've reached headquarters and handed over the letter!".

"It's fine", Fate replied, unaffected by his companions words", Please leave it to me".

"Now now", A voice came from behind them, the form of Akuma, wearing a set of Zaiaku's clothes that fit him", You forget Uzumaki is there?".

"I have not", Fate replied", Just make sure you and your companion can keep him busy long enough for us to complete our job".

"Of course", Akuma replied with a polite bow", Me and Yomi will handle him".

* * *

"So Konoka-san's father was a friend of Thousand Master", Negi mused with a smile, walking with Naruto through the halls of the Headquarters.

"You can call him father or dad you know", Naruto replied with a smile.

"... Then why don't you?", Negi asked curiously, surprising Naruto.

"Well... I don't know", Naruto said with a frown", Maybe a part of me still hopes my real father is some where out there... not that I'd give up what I have now".

"I see", Negi replied with a smile to Naruto", I wouldn't either".

"... Love ya bro", Naruto suddenly said, pulling Negi into a one armed hug.

"Me too", Negi replied, returning it.

Naruto pulled away after a bit",... That never happened", Naruto said with a frown to Negi, who merely laughed and nodded.

"KYAAAAA!"

Both froze, turning to the sound of the scream", What was that!", Negi asked as the brothers began rushing down the hall to investigate.

"Damn it", Naruto cursed, eyes narrowed as they flashed red.

They made it to the girls room, Negi shoving the door open to find Haruna, Nodoka, and Kazumi turned to stone. Naruto quickly looked around, trying to find any of the other girls, leaving Negi to himself as he moved deeper in.

"Asakura-san! Paru-san!", Negi said worriedly, looking each of them over, mentally thinking back to what had happened back in his own village years prior as he made it to Nodoka", Nodoka-san".

"Calm down Aniki!", Chamo spoke up, Negi turning to him with a worried look", We just have to find the Chief! He can fix this!".

"B-but we're at Headquarters!", Negi spoke up", The enemy shouldn't be able to enter here!".

"...Teleportation", Naruto suddenly growled, Negi and Chamo looking to him", If one is skilled enough they can teleport any where".

"You mean... that boy?", Negi asked.

"... Let's hope", Naruto sighed", Or we may be dealing with someone worse".

"Asuna-san and some of the others aren't here either", Negi noticed, looking around before suddenly pulling out his pactio card", Asuna-san? Are you there?".

As Negi began speaking with Asuna, Naruto pulled out his own Pactio card", Fei-chan?", He began, hoping she was ok", Are you alright?".

_"Is that her name?"_, A male voice asked back, making Naruto's eyes narrow in anger",_ I must say Uzumaki, you have fine tastes in women, Your lovely Fei-chan and the blond are both exquisite!"._

"Where are you!", Naruto growled, eyes once more shifting into a fox like state.

_"You'll feel me in a moment"_

Naruto waited for what the speaker meant, before his eyes narrowed at a nearby window. Outside within the forest surrounding the area he felt the spike of unknown energy.

"... Negi", Naruto called to his brother, only to find Negi was heading off", Damn kid!", Naruto muttered, suddenly summoning a Kage Bunshin to follow after Negi before jumping through the window, rushing towards the Forest.

* * *

"He's on his way", Akuma reported to Yomi, before throwing the card to Yomi, Who caught it. Both Fei and Ayaka lying unconscious nearby, tied to a tree Yomi was leaning against", Though he sent a clone to assist his brother".

"It won't matter", Yomi replied, moving away from the tree to the center of the clearing they were in", As long as it's the real him anything else won't matter".

"Then I suppose I should get to my job?", Akuma suggested, moving to leave... before pausing as he looked to the two unconscious girls", Although... it's not often I get the chance to-"

"You touch either of them and I'll rip your skull out of your head", Yomi said with a frown to Akuma", They have nothing to do with the job".

"Fine", Akuma sighed, moving to leave once more", I'll be gaining my own reward after this is done anyways... that Konoka IS quite lovely".

Yomi watch Akuma leave with a frown, now recalling why he preferred dealing with Zaiaku more then the alternate mind of Akuma. Yomi turned his attention to the two girls, who were starting to awaken.

"W-what happened?", Ayaka groaned out, before snapping awake at the sight of Yomi", You! Where's your partner!".

"He left", Yomi replied, before moving over to them", Don't worry, you'll be let loose once Uzumaki arrives".

"W-what do you want with Naruto-aru?", Ku Fei asked.

"To kill him, nothing more", Yomi replied, before smirking at the sound of someone landing behind him", Took you".

"I had to make a phone call", Naruto replied, looking past Yomi to the two girls", You guys ok?", He asked, receiving nods from them both before shifting a glare to Yomi", You'll let them go right?".

"As long as you swear on your honor to fight me until either of us falls", Yomi replied, his nails growing a bit sharper as he held them to the ropes holding the girls.

"I swear", Naruto replied quickly.

"Good", Yomi said with a smirk, cutting the ropes to free Ku Fei and Ayaka, before tossing both their Pactio cards to them", I suggest you ladies get out of here".

"There's no-", Ayaka began, only for Naruto to interrupt.

"Go help Negi and the others", Naruto told both girls", The brat is more then likely going after Konoka while Yomi's here".

"But...", Ku Fei began to say, frowning at Naruto", I'm your partner right?".

"Why else am I trusting you with watching out for my brother?", Naruto asked with a smirk, motioning back the way he had arrived from", Now hurry it up so I can beat this guy".

"Alright", Ayaka sighed, looking to Ku Fei", Let's go", She said, before rushing past Naruto.

Ku Fei nodded, soon taking off after Ayaka, only to stop once more behind Naruto",... That guy... the one you asked me about-aru", She began, gaining Naruto's attention",... It's you", She said before once more rushing off after Ayaka.

"... Well that's a surprise", Naruto mused, gaining a small smile at that", Though that makes me relieved".

"Are you done?", Yomi asked with a frown, removing his jacket as he glared at Naruto", I wanna get to work".

"Of course", Naruto replied with a chuckle", This time I won't be running".

"Just as I want it!", Yomi cried out as he suddenly charged forward, swinging his right fist at Naruto.

* * *

**As all of that was occurring...**

"Negi you've gotta calm down", The Bunshin Naruto said as he ran alongside Negi", Since their using Petrification it means their not out to kill, plus now we know Aya-chan and Fei-chan are ok".

"I know.. but", Negi began to reply, just as they both turned a corner, running into a frantic looking Setsuna, her Nodachi Yunagi in hand.

"Setsuna-san!", Negi said in surprise.

"You alright?", Naruto asked her, before noticing her looking at him weirdly",... Clone".

"I see", She replied with a frown", Anyways I felt presences all over the place, however only one's left, I'm looking for Oujo-sama".

"N-negi-kun... N-naruto-san... Setsuna-kun", Konoka's father's voice suddenly spoke, all three turning in surprise to see the older man half way turned to stone.

"Chief!", Both Naruto and Setsuna said in surprise, Naruto and Chamo frowning at the sight of the Chief slowly turning to stone.

"I-I'm sorry", The Chief grunted out", I put too much faith in the barrier that protects this temple... Because it's so peaceful I was caught off guard... How pathetic for a friend of Thousand Master".

"W-we can fix this!", Negi spoke, trying to think of a way to stop the transformation.

"Watch out for the boy with white hair... He's beyond even those two Naruto-san faced", The Chief continued", He broke through my barrier easily".

"So it wasn't just Zaiaku", Naruto muttered, unsure of who they might be dealing with now", So many higher ups from the Magical world... what is going on?".

"I-I don't know", The Chief managed to get out, seconds from becoming stone", All... of you.... please take care... of... Konoka", He finished, before completely turning to stone.

"Chief!", Setsuna screamed in shock, almost dropping to her knees if Naruto hadn't caught her in time.

"Setsuna-san", Negi said with a frown.

"... Nows not the time", Naruto whispered to her.

"Your right", Setsuna replied after a moment, standing back up before looking to the brothers", Let's go!".

"Right!", Both answered, before all three rushed down the halls, looking for Asuna and Konoka.

* * *

Elsewhere, one Yue was running through the forest, unsure of what exactly was going on. While thinking she suddenly froze, hearing a large explosion nearby", W-what?", She wondered out loud, spotting Naruto facing off against Yomi", Whose that guy?".

Naruto growled as he jumped into the air, landing on the outstretched fist of Yomi's before throwing a kick at Yomi's face. Yomi smirked as he simply took the hit, using his free arm to knock Naruto away. Naruto landed on the ground nearby, wiping his now busted lip before spitting blood onto the ground near him.

**He's stronger then before**, Kyuubi suddenly spoke up.

_I noticed_, Naruto thought back, waiting for Yomi to attack again.

"Tell me Uzumaki", Yomi spoke up, aiming a palm at Naruto as a sudden barrage of black Icicles burst from it at Naruto", Are the rumors true?".

"Which one?", Naruto asked, leaping into the air to dodge the icicles, unleashing a Firaga down upon Yomi, who took the hit with a grunt of pain.

"The one about your fight with Thousand Master!", Yomi growled, suddenly leaping up at Naruto, using both hands to slam Naruto down to the ground, before landing on top of the fallen Naruto's back... followed by a puff of smoke, signaling it was a clone.

"Ah... THAT one", Naruto spoke, popping out from behind a nearby tree", What about it?".

"... The rumor is you matched him... you TIED with Thousand Master!", Yomi continued, standing up straight as he glared at Naruto", Is it true?".

"Not exactly", Naruto sighed, a frown coming to his face", While I was able to match him, we never ended the fight".

"Then tell me this", Yomi continued", Where is THAT power? THAT'S the power I wish to conquer!".

"... I swore never to use it again", Naruto replied with a deeper frown", If I were to use it... something bad would happen".

**... Naruto-chan**

"I will make you break that oath!**", **Yomi growled, rushing forward once more as the battle continued.

Yue watched the strange seen in shock, not understanding half what was going on",.. The police would never believe this", Yue mused with a frown, before gaining a thought as she pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number",... Kaede? We have a problem".

* * *

CLACK!

"... Wa-"

"No waits!"

RING! RING!

The Dean of Mahora academy looked away from the game of Go that was being played in his office, answering the nearby phone on his desk", Hello?", He asked into it, before smiling", Ah! Negi-kun! Did you hand over the letter yet?... ah! Good work! Congradu-... WHAT HAPPENED!".

Both played turned in surprise at the old man's reaction, wondering what was going on before they returned to the game.

"I see... so you need back up is it?", The dean asked with a sigh", Takamichi is over seas at the moment and I already sent Gaara-san...", The dean paused, looking over at the nearby players",... Never mind, I know who to send".

"What are you looking at old man?", Evangeline asked the dean with a frown, before glaring at her opponent as he made his move", Did you just win!".

"... Maybe"

* * *

RING! RING!

"Hello!", Yachiru said happily into the fun",... Hi Foxy-chan! Do you wanna talk to Kenny?".

...

"Okay!", She replied, before turning to the other side of the room, Zaraki smirking at the two bodies before him on the ground", Kenny! Foxy-chan says there's a big fight going down near the Kansai place!".

"Really?", Kenpachi asked with a wider smirk, before kicking the two downed warriors", Ikkaku! Yumichika! It's time for some fun!".

"Lucky!"

"How beautiful".

* * *

Naruto hung up the phone at the same time Negi did, Setsuna looking back to them curiously", How did it go?", She asked as they rushed through the Temple.

"The Dean's sending back-up", Negi replied", Though I don't know who".

"My help's on the way", Naruto said with a smirk", Nice to know the Mark works through clones at least".

"Good", Setsuna sighed, turning a corner with the brothers close behind. She threw open the door they had been rushing towards, only to find the room empty... other then a naked Asuna.

"Hello!", Naruto said in surprise, quickly covering a blushing Negi's eyes just as Setsuna rushed over to the fallen girl.

"Asuna-san!", Setsuna spoke worriedly, Asuna looking up weakly to her", What happened to you?".

"I-it's over for me", Asuna replied weakly.

".... THEY DIDN'T!", Naruto said, gaining a shocked look.

"You don't think!", Setsuna asked him in shock.

"What's going on?", Negi asked in confusion, eyes still covered.

"... Ecchi", Naruto and Setsuna said together.

"THEY DID NOT!", Asuna protested with a glare", You both have perverse minds!".

"... Well, Set-chan's perverse for Ko-", Naruto began, only to gain a glare from Setsuna",... Shutting up!".

"I'm sorry Setsuna", Asuna suddenly spoke up, regaining the groups attention", They got Konoka! Plus the guy might still b-"

Just as Asuna neared the end of her sentence, the white haired boy appeared behind Negi and Setsuna. Setsuna quickly turned to attack, only for the boy to knock the attack away and use his own, sending Setsuna crashing to one of the walls of the room.

"Setsuna-san!", Negi said in surprise just as Naruto moved to attack.

"Thundaga!", He yelled out as he slammed his palm into the boys stomach, sending a large surge of electricity through his system... only to find the boy turned into water", Shit!".

The boy suddenly appeared near Asuna, who quickly rolled away as he stared blankly at Naruto and Negi.

"You must be...", Negi spoke, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"He's the one petrifying everyone", Naruto panted, the chakra he had been charged with now low.

"Where's Oujo-sama!", Setsuna demanded as she rose to her feet, a bit hurt from being sent into the wall.

"Y-you turned Everyone to stone, kidnapped Konoka-san, sent Setsuna-san into the wall, and did Ecchi things to Asuna-san!", Negi spoke, Naruto gaining an amused smirk at the last part as Asuna groaned", as a teacher and friend, I won't forgive you!".

"... Just what do you intend to do Negi Springfield?", Fate suddenly asked", Defeat me? Only your brother has a chance... and he's busy at the moment".

"I'll be finished with Yomi soon enough", Naruto said with a smirk", Then I'm coming for you".

"Then I shall wait patiently", Fate said, before suddenly vanishing in a swirl of water.

"Wait!", Negi called out as Fate left, frowning at missing his chance to stop him.

"He used Water to Teleport Aniki", Chamo spoke up with a frown", At least we know how this guy does it though".

"Darn", Negi growled, only to find Naruto patting his head", Naruto?".

"Don't worry, we got this", He said with a smile, before moving over to Asuna, tossing her his coat", Careful with that, it'll vanish if you pierce it".

"Th-thanks", Asuna replied, blushing as she wrapped it around herself.

"We have to hurry", Setsuna spoke, wincing from her wound as she began moving.

"Wait Setsuna-san!", Negi said, rushing to Setsuna's side", Let me heal that, since it's just a scrape".

"Alright, but hurry", Setsuna replied, showing the scrape on her side as Negi began healing it.

"The Chief wasn't lying about that guy", Chamo mused as he watched Negi heal Setsuna", He's pretty damn powerful".

"Which means we'll have to be careful", Naruto mused with a frown", I used a lot of my reserves for that Thundaga, I thought it would be enough...".

"I have an idea!", Chamo suddenly spoke, earning everyone's attention", Setsuna needs to kiss either Aniki or Naruto-sama!".

"Wha!", everyone said in surprise, Negi and Setsuna blushing while Naruto smirked.

"Not the time!", Asuna growled, kicking Chamo.

"I meant a contract!", Chamo whined, Asuna gaining a look of realization.

"I can't, as I'm just a Bunshin right now", Naruto laughed", Plus Negi can't... because I have dibs!".

"W-wha!", Setsuna asked, her blush increasing.

"You can't have dibs on a girl!", Asuna yelled at Naruto with an angry blush.

"Shouldn't we be saving Konoka-san right now?", Negi asked with a small blush.

"Y-yes", Setsuna spoke up", We need to hurry!".

"Then let's get to it", Naruto replied, before looking to Asuna",... You might wanna change though".

"Duh!".

* * *

"Where is everyone?", Ayaka asked with a groan, both her and Ku Fei having just arrived at the Kansai Headquarters to find it empty.

"Must have left-aru", Ku Fei sighed, looking around with a frown, worried quite a bit about Naruto.

"Great!", Ayaka growled", Negi-sensei's off without me! What was the point of coming here".

Suddenly the two found a swirl of sand appear between them, Gaara appearing in his usual arms crossed over chest stance.

"..."

"..."

"... Aru?"

* * *

"Rasengan!", Naruto yelled out as he slammed the attack into Yomi's chest, sending the large teen sailing into a nearby tree", Had enough?", Naruto asked, his chakra and magic levels starting to grow low.

"Please!", Yomi laughed, getting back to his feet, his body bruised up though he didn't seem to be tiring either", Like I'd give up when I haven't seen your true power!".

"I told you I won't use it!", Naruto growled, his wounds healing quickly as he stood ready for more.

".... Then it's time to get serious", Yomi spoke, his whole body suddenly letting loose a large amount of energy Naruto instantly recognized.

"Youki", Naruto muttered in shock", Y-your a-".

"Demon?", Yomi asked with a smirk as his body became covered in darkness", I suppose you could say that!".

Yomi's body shifted within the darkness, before a large wave of energy shot from his body, knocking Naruto back a bit and knocking the spying Yue onto her back. Naruto soon found himself facing a 6 ft. tall, gray skinned Yomi, whose eyes had become pure black with a silver slit, his nails and teeth had grown sharper, his hair had become silver and flame like, and his pants had even turned Black as Night.

"... What big teeth you have!", Naruto said with a look of mock awe.

"Keep talking shit!", Yomi laughed sinisterly, his voice sound warped", Because This is the true me and with this power you WILL fight me seriously!", He growled, before suddenly letting out a loud roar, causing everything around them to start shaking from the force of it.

"Sh-shit!", Naruto cursed, looking to where Yue was hiding", Get out of here now!".

"W-what!", Yue asked, too afraid to move as Yomi suddenly became surrounding with black energy.

"Damn it!", Naruto cursed, rushing towards her to cover her as Yomi smirked.

"NIGHT ICE CATACLYSM!", Yomi roared out.

* * *

"Good work new guy", Chigusa said with a smirk as Fate set down a tied up and gagged Konoka before her, one of her summoned demons, and Akuma", Now that we've got Oujo-sama we just have to get her to the alter!".

"Quite the lovely girl", Akuma mused, Konoka gaining a fearful look as he looked her over", Just as Zaiaku remembered".

"Hold it right there!"

The group turned to find Negi, Setsuna, a re-clothed Asuna, and Naruto's bunshin standing before them.

"Give us back Oujo-sama!", Setsuna demanded.

"Two more lovely humans", Akuma mused to himself, earning himself a glare from Naruto", Oh, recognized my voice did you?".

"... Zaiaku?", Naruto wondered to himself", But... he feels nothing like him".

"All of you should give up!", Setsuna continued", Reinforcements are on their way! There's no where for you to run!".

"It doesn't matter WHO comes", Chigusa giggled darkly", As soon as I get Oujo-sama to "That" place I've won!".

"Hurry it up Chigusa", Akuma sighed, earning him a glare", We DO have things to set up".

"Fine, I'll just use Oujo-sama's power", Chigusa spoke as she regained her smirk, taking Konoka's hand",Parden me Oujo-sama".

Konoka screamed against her gag as Chigusa used her powers to cast her spell. In a matter of moments the group found themselves surrounded by demons of different shapes and sizes.

"H-how many are there!", Asuna asked in shock.

"Over a hundred", Negi replied with a frown.

"That's it!", Akuma suddenly asked, grabbing Konoka wrist roughly", We can do better!", He laughed, forcing more power from Konoka as more demons began appearing, Konoka screaming harder against her gag.

"KONOKA!", Setsuna screamed out in shock at Konoka's pain.

"Bastard!", Naruto growled, before suddenly freezing and poofing out... just as the forest a mile away suddenly exploded.

"What in the world!", Asuna said in shock.

"N-naruto was there!", Negi said worriedly.

"Yomi must have transformed!", Akuma laughed as he let Konoka go, what appeared to be a thousand demons now surrounding the group", Seems we've won!".

"D-damn it", Setsuna cursed, unsure of how they would deal with this now.

* * *

"N-naruto-sensei?", Yue asked weakly, feeling Naruto still holding her", Are you ok?".

"... Not really", Naruto grunted out, letting her go as he slowly moved to his feet, his whole back seemed to have been torn to shreds, even as it healed", Th-that hurt".

"Impressive wasn't it?", Yomi asked as he walked into view, smirking triumphantly at Naruto", Now, unless you show me your true power I'll kill that girl there!".

Yue's eyes widened fearfully, before noticing Naruto turn to Yomi.

"... Fine!", Naruto growled, eyes suddenly fox like again", You want me! LET'S GO!", Naruto roared as he became encased in the Kyuubi's youki. Yue's eyes widened at the feel of the sinister chakra, Yomi's smirk merely growing, even as Naruto's power began increasing further.

The smoke and chakra cleared, revealing a changed Naruto. His hair had become a dark red, his whiskers more pronounced, teeth more fang like, his nails had grown to match Yomi's, and most importantly were the four fox tails flailing behind him, as well as the new set of fox ears on his head.

"_**Well Yomi**_", Naruto spoke, eyes narrowed at his opponent",_**I can only hold this for four minutes... but that'll be enough to show you what you've been wanting!**_".

"That's all I want!", Yomi laughed, before both fighters charged, swinging their fists at the same moment.

* * *

The shit goes down next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol). Yomi is owned by Agurra of the Darkness.

Vandebz: I figured giving Ku Fei some of the spot light like that would be nice, though don't expect the other girls to be so quick about their feelings. Wow, it's been so long since I've watched G Gundam, but Ku Fei will eventually be bale to use her sash that way. The Naruto vs Nagi thing is a bit more complicated then has been revealed, you'll find out below lol. The reason Naruto swore not to use his transformed state will also be explained. I can just imagine Evangeline yelling at Naruto for stealing her thunder, lol.

Kariko-chan: Yeah, I'm thinking of maybe adding just one other Naruto character if I do at all. The person playing with Eva is actually an OC from earlier in the fic. Naruto's explanation to Yue... will be fun.

The-Eigth-Sin: I worked hard on this one just for you man, enjoy!

N.A.B. 0206: No worries, Naruto has dibs

Raidentensho: Just read below my friend!

Xamusel Uzumaki: I am reconsidering adding him to the story as most people dislike adding more Naruto characters. Yomi and Yuna as a pairing MAY happen, though Yomi will have to survive Naruto before such a thing could happen. Itaichi is currently the only character of Naruto who I'm considering adding later on.

Gorgas: Well I hope you enjoy what happens. Thanks for your opinion on the add more Naruto thing, it helped answer my question.

sagitarius: sorry about the long wait, life is hectic at the moment. I hope you enjoy the much anticipated final fight of Kyoto!

Orchamus: The reason for the four minutes will be explained

Redflash's Legacy: Bow to the Mojo. Well in reply to your upcoming Graduation here's the chapter, I worked hard on it.

RyumaOmega: Hey! Missed you last chapter. Naruto's transformation and all other questions will eventually be explained, most by this chapter alone actually.

joel G: I see you point, thanks for all your input and I hope you enjoy the chapter

Cyren Fire: Been waiting for your review, seems I didn't make any spelling errors for once, lol

Zdood: Hmm, allowing the destructive force known as Lina Inverse in as a Cameo? That my friend... is a Secret! MWUHAHAHA! Anyways your actually right! Xellos is one of a group of anime character responsible for the being known as Kirai Onizuka... Maybe, lol. Thanks for the Beta Reader offer, I'll think about it as sometimes going over a chapter can be a pain in the batookie... plus I still end up missing some things. How could I NOT be interested! Send me info on the fic! Anyways, thanks for the review Dood!

OBSERVER01: Yeah, you can thank Titan Maximum for that scene, lol. YES! Someone caught the Fuka Academy reference! While It may SEEM Yomi is toast, it wouldn't be that great of a fight if he was taken out too easily now would it?

Legendarygamer: I'm considering adding one of those guys into the story, but have yet too decide on the matter. Whether or not Naruto met Negi's mom will be revealed later and Negi HAS asked Naruto, but Naruto has been sworn by Nagi not too give away too much info. Ayaka's Lance is not the same as Asuna's fan, you'll get a better idea below in the chapter. I have already heard of the thief, but thanks for the warning none the less.

This might be the longest chapter so far, so I hope you all can enjoy it

LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

* * *

Yue stared in awe at the fight before her, The Fox like Naruto pounding away at the Stone like body of Yomi, her only thoughts being that her current situation could only exist in fiction. Naruto roared as he suddenly used his tails to grad each of Yomi's limbs, his hands coming together as he began gathering Youki", **_RASENGAN!_**", He roared out, slamming the larger then normal Red energy orb into Yomi, his tail releasing Yomi as his opponent was sent crashing through the surrounding debris",_** Is it good enough for you yet! This is what you wanted!**_".

As the smoke from Yomi's collision settled, the form of the demonic Yomi rose with a smirk to Naruto as his hand lightly moved to the large gash on his stomach, where Naruto's attack had collided", Impressive, it's been a long time since someone has damaged me in this form", Yomi mused, raising his hand to his mouth, licking the purple blood that the wound had spilled forth", But all the damage you inflict won't matter compared to what I give you!", He roared, suddenly loose his aura around the area once more.

"**_What are you doing now?_**", Naruto demanded, feeling the temperature around them starting to lower quickly", _**Trying to freeze me to death won't work!**_".

"Then I suggest you tell your student to leave the area", Yomi mused with a smirk, Naruto looking to Yue, who was now shivering nearby, hugging herself for warmth as the area slowly became a winder horror land", I shall allow her to leave... I have what I came for".

"_**Yue-chan**_", Naruto spoke to the girl, who looked to him warily, which made Naruto frown for a moment before giving her his usual smile", **_Why don't you go meet up with Kae-chan and the others she's bringing? I'll be over to help you out once I finish here, alright?_**".

"... O-okay S-sensei", She chattered out, feeling a bit calmer at seeing his smile as she slowly rose to her feet and took off, leaving the two demonic fighters to themselves.

"_**Considering you were planning on killing her before that was nice**_", Naruto mused, before suddenly vanishing from Yomi's sight, reappearing in front of the behemoth to slam his claws into Yomi's face. Yomi merely tilted his head at the last second before slamming his palm into Naruto's chest.

"Permafrost!", He growled, his aura shoving into Naruto and sending him skipping off the ground, landing a good ways away from Yomi, his whole body blue", Nice little trick isn't it? I just lowered your body temperature to match the area's... how's it feel?".

"**_N-not so good_**", Naruto admitted as he rose to his feet, his skin still blue as he suddenly charged his Youki into his palms", **_F-for some reason I'm not doing too well in your area... mind explaining?_**".

"I'll explain once I have you ready to die", Yomi replied before charging once more, every step he took leaving a large imprint from the weight of his new form. Naruto waited for Yomi to be but a few feet away before slamming his palms together and firing off his attack.

"_**RASENGAN DOUBLE!**_", He roared, the attack crashing right into Yomi as the behemoth swung at Naruto.

"SHADOW SHARD!", Yomi roared, his nails suddenly turning black as they jutted forth from his fingers, piercing Naruto's chest before Yomi was sent flying back once again, the Double Rasengan's ripping through his tough hide and forcing more blood out. Naruto was forced to his knees as he held the wound the nails had caused, which had been dangerously close to his heart. Naruto panted a bit as he looked to the fallen Yomi, his eyes suddenly widening.

"_**I-I'm not regenerating**_", Naruto muttered in shock, before looking to Yomi as he rose again", _**How are you doing this?**_".

"I-It's simple", Yomi groaned out, barely rising to his feet as he held his stomach, blood gushing onto the snowy ground below", My Aura is freezing everything within a mile... including you, so your regenerating cells are frozen... which makes them slower to heal, I'd say your healing at a humans pace right now".

"_**Shit**_", Naruto growled, getting to his feet once more as he began charging his Youki to warm himself up, finding it was harder to move now as well", _**O-only... two minutes left**_".

"You were close Uzumaki", Yomi chuckled, gaining a smirk even as blood began spilling from the corner of his mouth", But it seems I win!", Yomi declared as he suddenly charged again. Naruto dodged the first swing, forcing a few punches into Yomi's wounded gut before kicking him away a bit. Yomi grunted in pain, his own regenerative abilities taking longer then Naruto's. Yomi slammed a fist into the ground, forcing a tremor of Icicles to suddenly rise under Naruto.

"_**Firaga!**_", Naruto yelled out as he jumped into the air, the high powered fire spell melting most of the incoming Icicles as Naruto landed ten feet away. As Naruto landed her suddenly felt the ground give way, eyes widening in shock as Yomi burst forth from the ground, his stomach covered in Ice to keep it covered. Naruto summoned another Firaga to his hand, slamming it into Yomi's face, causing him to roar in pain, clutching his face as Naruto's tails grabbed onto Yomi's waist, launching him into the air as they let go.

"_**TRY THIS!**_", Naruto roared, bringing both hands together as what looked to be a darker version of Firaga began charging in his hands",**_ FLARE!_**", He roared, sending the large burst of fire up at the airborne Yomi. Yomi glared at the incoming attack, aiming a palm at the ground below.

"Ice Tower!", He called, a sudden tower of ice suddenly bursting forth from the ground to take the incoming Flare. Flare crashed into the tower, which took most of the damage before crashing into Yomi, sending him sailing to the ground before crashing into it. Naruto instantly charged forward, even as his freezing limbs cried against him. Naruto jumped into the air, glaring down at Yomi as a Rasengan began coming into his hand, the smoke of Yomi's landing revealing the large being... smirking at Naruto as he aimed both hands at him.

"You can't dodge me now!", Yomi laughed, his palms shooting forth a burst of Ice", FROZEN TUNDRA!", Yomi roared as the attack covered Naruto, who quickly yelled something Yomi couldn't hear along with his own yelling. The icy cloud around Naruto began to settle after a moment, revealing Naruto frozen in a large Icicle. Yomi tiredly rose to his feet, allowing himself another smirk.

"Not bad... I was about out", Yomi panted, taking tired steps over to the frozen Naruto, his arm arched to finish the fight once and for all", It's too bad I have to take you out, you were the best fight I've had for a while".

Yomi swung

The sound of Ice breaking

Yomi's eyes widen

Naruto smirks as he charges the rest of the Youki he has into a Rasengan, his other hand charging his Magic into a Flare.

"**_FLARING RASENGAN!_**"

Yomi glares, charging his own Youki into an attack as he swings his right arm, which is covered in Ice and Dark energy.

"NIGHT ICE DRAGON!"

An explosion rocked the area for miles

* * *

**Meanwhile, while the fight was occurring else where...  
**

"So you have this handled then?", Chigusa asked Akuma, who was watching Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna face the army of Demons, his eyes staring intently at Asuna and Setsuna.

"Of course", Akuma replied, never looking away from the fight", I'll handle them as you deal with the summoning... just make sure me and Yomi get paid".

"Of course", Chigusa giggled, turning to Fate and the demon she summoned to carry Konoka", Let's be off then".

Fate nodded, before both began taking off, Setsuna noticing with a grimace, which turned into a glare at Akuma's smirk. Meanwhile the demons that had been summoned were confused at their opponents.

"What's this?", One wondered to itself as the sight of the group before him", After all this time we're summoned... to fight a pair of little girls and a boy?".

"Sorry you three", Another spoke to them", We who are summoned must do as we are ordered... no offense".

"Damn! I was planning on checking Axel's concert out tonight", Another demon groaned, gaining a few looks from the others",... What?".

"... Don't talk any more", Another sighed, the others agreeing as the demon who spoke gained a depressed look.

"S-setsuna", Asuna stuttered, unsure of how to deal with the demons around them, their numbers making her even more afraid", This... is a bit too much".

"Calm down Asuna-san", Setsuna replied, glaring at the demons now, though her gaze would return hatefully to Akuma nearby", We can handle this".

Negi meanwhile began chanting under his breath, setting up a wind barrier around his group", Flans Baries Venti Veltentis!", He finished as a large typhoon seemed to cover them, surprising the demons around them. Akuma frowned, not enjoying the sight of his targets hiding away, before a smirk came to his face.

"W-what's going on?", Asuna asked in surprise, turning to her teammate's, even as they suddenly felt the ground shake under them", a-and what was that!".

"This is a barrier I made of wind, it'll only last for 2 to 3 minutes though", Negi replied, frowning as he spoke", I don' know what shook the ground though... my gut tells me Naruto is involved though".

"Sounds about right", Setsuna mused, gaining a small smile at the though before switching to a serious expression", However, I have a plan on what we can do to get out of this... we'll need to split up, you two go after Oujo-sama while I deal with these demons".

"That's stupid!", Asuna protested with a glare to Setsuna", Not only are there like a thousand of these guys, there's also that little guys big brother waiting for us to even try to escape!".

"Please!", Setsuna replied with a determined look", Exterminating demons is my job!".

"Then...", Asuna began, gaining a determined look herself", Then I'm staying too!".

"A-asuna-san!", Negi said in surprise at her words.

"W-well I can't leave Setsuna-san by herself!", Asuna replied with a blush.

"This might actually be a good idea!", Chamo spoke up", Ane-san's fan is able to returned summoned beings back to their planes of existence! So a single hit will send these demons back!".

"I see, but", Setsuna began before Chamo interrupted her.

"Aniki!", Chamo spoke to Negi", If you gave Ane-san all your magical power and set defense and everything else to minimal levels, how long could you keep it up for?".

"About... 10 minutes", Negi calculated",... No! 15, I'll try for that much at least".

"Not too long, but we don't have a choice", Chamo sighed", We'll have to keep away from that white haired kid and the psycho on the hill over there, getting Konoka-nee-san is enough... so if Aniki was alone he could fly using his staff...".

"Okay", The three spoke, waiting for Chamo to continue.

Ane-san and Setsuna-san will deal with the demons and the psycho!", Chamo stated", Then Aniki will break out and go save Konoka-nee-san, then we just fight our way back to the temple for reinforcements!".

"Not a bad plan", Akuma's voice spoke, Negi's group shocked to find him suddenly behind Asuna with a smirk as he reached out to lightly brush her hair", Too bad I won't allow it".

In an instant Asuna was pushed aside as Setsuna swung, Akuma grabbing the blade with his right hand before it made contact with his face", I'll keep him busy!", Setsuna said to her companions", Just hurry and save Oujo-sama!".

"Right!", Negi replied, canceling his spell as he suddenly aimed his palm at Akuma", Vois Tempestus Fulgriens!", He chanted, a bolt of energy suddenly shooting forth and crashing into Akuma just as Setsuna leapt back.

The demons outside were blinded by the light of the attack, all unable to stop Negi from flying off into the night sky.

"Wow, that's some kid!", One of the demons mused as they watched Negi go.

"Is the summoner alright?", another asked, the smoke starting to clear.

"... That little shit is pretty powerful", Akuma mused with a frown, moving his hand to wipe his forehead, a bit of purple blood on his hand as he smirked at Setsuna and Asuna", You DO realize I could just teleport right to him right?".

"Then why don't you?", Setsuna asked with a glare, her weapon held tightly in hand as she waited for Akuma to do something.

"Why waste time chasing a little boy when I have two lovely young ladies before me?", Akuma asked with a dark chuckle, his eyes starting to go black", After all... I'd rather chase a lovely little birdy like yourself".

Setsuna's eyes widened at his words, while Asuna was only confused. Setsuna instantly charged, taking a swing at Akuma. Akuma vanished, instantly behind Setsuna with his arm poised to strike.

"Show me your lovely blood!", Akuma laughed out, swinging to attack.

"Sabaku Kyū!", Suddenly echoed over the area as sand suddenly burst from under Akuma, wrapping around his body before his attack hit Setsuna.

"W-whoa!", Asuna said in surprise, both herself and Setsuna turning to where the voice had spoken, the demons spreading to show just outside of their circle stood Gaara with Ayaka and Ku Fei", Go Panda guy!".

"... Panda?", Gaara asked Ayaka curiously.

"Ignore her", Ayaka sighed, summoning her lance to her hand with a smirk", Now! Allow me to save Negi-sensei from all these demons".

"Um.. I don't see him here-aru", Ku Fei pointed out as she summoned her sash, which quickly grabbed the neck of an attacking demon before sending it crashing into the ground by her.

"WHAT!", Ayaka screamed, glaring at Asuna", WHERE'S NEGI-SENSEI!".

"... The demons here scared him away", Asuna lied, earning her a confused look from Setsuna.

"... Then they die!", Ayaka growled, glaring death upon the demons, who found themselves quite afraid as she suddenly moved in for the attack.

Gaara merely began walking towards Asuna and Setsuna as demons tried to attack him, his sand quickly grabbing one before crushing it or tossing them into other demons. Ku Fei fought along with her pactio weapon, it easily dealing with incoming demons by ripping limbs off to make them disperse or she herself striking out with her own skills.

"Um... Hey", Asuna greeted Gaara, who nodded back in greetings", Thanks for dealing with the psycho".

"Not done", Gaara pointed out, before looking to Setsuna", I'll deal with him, Your no match for him".

"What?", Setsuna asked in surprise, before glaring at Gaara", If I can just get a hold of hi-".

"He's not in his true form", Gaara interrupted, his eyes suddenly shifting to that of his former tenants", It takes a Demon to kill a Demon".

"**So you've bonded with a demon mortal!**", A deeper version of Akuma's voice asked as Gaara's sand was suddenly forced off. In Akuma's stead a dark purple skinned demonic figure with Akuma's same build and face stood, eyes completely black, his hair now reaching to his feet, his nails and canines much sharper, a set of bat like wings, a lizard like tail, and strange symbols etched into his very skin", **Yes... an Animal Demon... one of the Desert!**".

"W-what is he?", Asuna asked in surprise at Akuma's changes, Setsuna sending Akuma another glare, though this time she was wary of him.

"He's a cross bred demon", Gaara replied, moving in front of the girls", Bat demon mixed with a Lizard Demon".

"**True!**", Akuma laughed out, landing on the ground beneath him as he licked his lips", **That isn't all though! These symbols etched in my skin make me even more of a threat!**".

"Demon Magic", Gaara sighed, before noticing Asuna and Setsuna looking to him",... I've absorbed my former tenant's memories".

"**So what now... little demon?**", Akuma asked Gaara", **Intend to face me all by yourself?**".

"Of course not", Gaara replied with a smirk, the sand around him suddenly rising up, surrounding himself and Akuma as some lightly moved Asuna and Setsuna out of the way", The sand itself is my ally!".

"**Sounds perfect!**", Akuma laughed out, before taking to the air as his body became covered and chaotic energy", **Then let's get this show on the road!**".

Outside of the large globe of sand Asuna and Setsuna stood, both dusting themselves off from the sand they had been pushed aside by", So what now?", Asuna asked Setsuna.

"We fight", Setsuna replied, turning to the demons that Ayaka and Ku Fei were taking on before charging in, a sighing Asuna following suit.

* * *

"_Oi! Wake up!_"

Naruto groaned, just wanting to sleep until he felt better

"_Wow! You REALLY take after Kushina_", The voice mused",_... I know! Naruto, That Yomi guy has Ramen in his back pocket!_".

"RAMEN!", Naruto yelled out as he sat up, snapped awake from the promise of Ramen",... huh? No ramen?".

"T-to think I lost to YOU *cough*"

"... Was that you?", Naruto asked curiously", The one talking to me about Ramen?".

"... Riiight", Yomi groaned", Like I'd wanna wake YOU up, after what you did to me".

Naruto blinked, looking to the form of Yomi lying nearby, back in his human form... his whole body scorched and his chest and stomach heavily damaged", In my defense", Naruto spoke, trying to move only to find his body was sore as hell", YOU tried to freeze me THEN break me into little pieces".

"How... did you break out?", Yomi asked weakly, looking to Naruto as the blond staggered to his feet", I should have froze every inch of you".

"You did", Naruto replied as he balanced himself, having come close to losing his footing", But I used the Mark of Nazo for this", Naruto explained, showing off a ring on his right pointed finger, it having a bright blue stone on it", This little ring here makes me resistant to Ice attacks... though only a bit... which is why I'm hurting all over".

"I see", Yomi mused with a frown", All because of that damn ring".

"... Well, that and I didn't use more tails of power", Naruto mused, earning a shocked look from Yomi",... What? I would have killed you if I had gone higher!".

"Bull shit!", Yomi growled, wanting to get up but finding he was too exhausted to do so", If you had more power you would have used it!".

"... I only dare go to four tails", Naruto replied simply, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a vial of red liquid, uncorking it with a sigh", Any more then that is too... troublesome".

"I... think I understand", Yomi spoke with a frown, earning a curious look from Naruto", It's nothing YOU need worry about... what's that thing?".

"Well, I'm out of energy from kicking your ass actually", Naruto laughed, earning him a glare", So I'm drinking this, it'll set me back to full... for an hour, then I'll be out for 7 hours, then I'll need to rest a week to recover my power and body".

"... Sounds expensive", Yomi mused, actually cracking a smirk as Naruto frowned", It is?".

"Oh it is, this thing is REALLY expensive", Naruto whined", This thing is the reason Jack-sensei is always charging so much for everything he does", Naruto explained, before downing the drink. A few moments later he jumped to his feet, stretching a bit as his wounds healed up in seconds, Yomi gaining a shocked look at the effect", I'd let you have some... but I don't like you", Naruto explained, before turning to leave", Hope you get better!".

"W-what!", Yomi growled, angerly moving into a sitting position", Why aren't you finishing me off!".

"... You threatened Yue-chan before", Naruto replied in a serious tone, not turning back to Yomi",... My ears are good... and YOU sir, are a BAD liar", Naruto explained, before vanishing from Yomi's vision.

"... Damn Uzumaki", Yomi groaned, before falling to his back, once more out of commission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chigusa had set Konoka on a large stone table, smirking as she began setting everything up for the upcoming ritual. Nearby Fate waited silently, his face a expressionless as it always seemed to be.

"See that big boulder over there?", Chigusa asked the weakened Konoka", There's a real dangerous demon sleeping over there that no one's ever been able to summon. They say 18 years ago the Chief and Thousand Master stopped his rampage and sealed him there... but of course", Chigusa paused, her smirk growing in size", With Oujo-sama's power we can undo that! If this summoning is successful no reinforcements will be enough", Chigusa laughed, moving over to Konoka, lightly brushing her hair", Forgive us for the rough treatment Oujo-sama, There's no danger and it won't even hurt... it'll feel good actually, unlike when that psychotic Akuma forced your magic out".

With that Chigusa looked to Fate, who nodded back to her", Begin", He said, Chigusa moving her arms out as she began chanting.

"God who dwells in the Heavily Plains!", Chigusa began, even as Konoka shut her eyes tightly at the strange feeling of her magic being forced out", God who is the source of everything, God who gives life! Gather 80,000,000 Gods of the Heavenly City! Congregate unto me!".

From Konoka's body magic surged forth, letting off it's power off for miles to anyone with the ability to sense such things.

* * *

"Aniki! Can you feel that?", Chamo asked Negi as they continued flying towards Konoka's location", It seems their starting!".

"I know", Negi muttered, recalling Naruto's words to him back at the Temple as he began focusing more magic into his staff", Accelerate!", He chanted, his staff suddenly speeding up even more.

* * *

"DAMN IT!", Asuna screamed, having almost been hit by a Demon's swipe. Asuna quickly swung her Harisen at the Demon, hitting it away as it was forced back to it's own plane"Th-that's the tenth one *pant* I must be stronger then I thought".

"Puh-leese!", Ayaka's voice spoke, Asuna turning to find Ayaka covered in dirt with a large smirk on her face", I have already taken out Twelve!".

"Y-you got a head start!", Asuna protested, quickly charging at group of three, quickly hitting each on with her fan to force them back, turning to smirk at Ayaka as she landed", Beat that!".

"This girl!", A larger demon roared, charging at Asuna who gained a fearful look. Suddenly Setsuna appeared in the demon's way, a serious expression on her face.

"Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique", Setsuna spoke, suddenly slashing in a circle through the air, her Ki suddenly sending the circle out at the demon attacking Asuna as well as others nearby, taking out each one instantly while not harming Asuna", Hyakuretsu Ōkazan!".

"Thanks Setsuna-san!", Asuna said thankfully to the swordswoman", your really good at this!".

"Thanks", Setsuna replied, attacking another Demon as she spoke", Your not doing too bad yourself".

"Ha! I'll catch up!", Ayaka called to them as she slashed another Demon with her lance, looking around", I wonder where Ku Fei went?".

"Master Ku Hurricane!", Ku Fei's voice called out, the three fighters turning to find ten demons suddenly whacked into the air by Ku's Sash, before the girl leapt up to strike each one with a barrage of kicks, taking each of them out before landing by the girls", 30 down-aru!".

"... She scares me", Ayaka said with a frown, before moving to attack once more, this time working alongside Ku Fei.

"She really knows how to use that thing", Asuna noted, before looking to Setsuna with a smirk", However we're a better team then them!".

"I suppose", Setsuna replied with a smirk, taking out another couple of demons as she stood back to back with Asuna.

"Hey... how about teaching me some Kendo when we get back to the Academy, Setsuna-san?", Asuna asked with a smirk to Setsuna.

"Eh? A-alright", Setsuna replied sheepishly, before muttering", Though I'm still in-training myself...".

"These girls took 150 of our guys that fast!", A demon asked in shock, looking to another", These girls are monsters!".

"Gwah!", Another spoke", The Shinmeiryuu are our natural enemies... but that fan is unfair!".

"That girl with the Sash is crazy!", Another whined.

"CRAZY!", Another yelled at the other", Have you SEEN that Blond girl! She keeps going on about some Negi guy!".

"Who cares! I like energetic girls!", A large demon laughed, before smirking", By the way... Is it fashionable these days not to wear underwear?".

Asuna instantly blushed as she moved to pull her skirt down, recalling her's had been turned to stone from Fate's attack before. Before the demons could speak on it further a large dust cloud caught their attention, it heading right for them.

"What the hell is that?", One managed to ask before the cloud ripped through him and how many other demons.

"W-what the hell!", Asuna asked in shock as the cloud moved towards her location, her hands gripping her skirt so it wouldn't reveal anything.

The cloud stopped, clearing after a moment to reveal the cause.

"... Your not wearing Panties?", Naruto asked with a curious expression.

WHACK!

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!", Asuna demanded, Naruto nursing his head from the whack he had received", We were all worried sick!".

"... You were worried about me?", Naruto asked, apparently surprised.

"W-well... a little", Asuna replied, looking away with a blush", Anyways you should head after Negi, he went to save Konoka".

"... Thanks", Naruto replied, before looking to the demons around them", Um... want some help?".

"We got it", Setsuna replied, slashing through another demon before looking to Naruto with a smirk", Just hurry and help Negi-sensei".

"Got ya", Naruto replied, before looking to where Ku Fei was owning other demons", Hey Ku-chan!", He called to the Chinese girl, who turned to him curiously", I feel the same way!", He called, Ku Fei quickly gaining a blush at his words, as Naruto began rushing through the demons, heading to the nearby sand covered dome.

"A-aru!", Ku Fei managed to get out, her sash thrashing through more demons as she was thinking of Naruto's reply.

"... I wonder if Negi-sensei will do something like that?", Ayaka wondered with a blush, barely dodging an incoming swipe", HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME WHILE I'M THINKING OF NEGI-SENSEI!", She screamed at the now frightened demon before she pierced through the demon with her Lance, her own eyes widening as her Lance suddenly pushed through the first demon before piercing through several more right behind it in a matter of seconds",... Huh?".

"It's a Lance you Baka!", Asuna called to Ayaka", Your SUPPOSED to pierce with it!".

"... I'm even greater then I thought!", Ayaka laughed.

* * *

"Sabaku Kyū!", Gaara stated, his hand reaching out to the airborne Akuma as his sand rushed towards his opponent, a shell of sand hanging around himself as he attacked.

"**Pathetic!**", Akuma laughed as the sand neared, his eyes flashing as the sand froze, Akuma flying out of range before the sand began moving again, Akuma easily dodging it by making it freeze before it hit him", **Your powers are useless against me Tanuki!**".

"BANZAI!", Naruto yelled, both Akuma and Gaara surprised to see Naruto suddenly burst from the roof of Gaara's dome, landing on Akuma's face before dropping down to Gaara", Hey Gaara! Need any help?".

"No", Gaara replied simply, before pointing to his right", Negi-san went that way".

"Thanks!", Naruto replied, before rushing through the dome in the direction Gaara supplied.

"**DAMN HIM!**", Akuma roared, holding his face in pain", **How is he unharmed from Yomi!**".

Akuma froze, feeling sand starting to cover his body. Akuma growled as the sand began moving to his head before he suddenly vanished, reappearing right behind Gaara.

"NICE TRY!", Akuma roared, an orb off red and black energy in his hand as he moved to slam it into Gaara. Gaara didn't even turn as he suddenly sunk into the sand beneath him, dodging the attack before the sand on the ground moved to grab Akuma, who once more vanished away.

Gaara reappeared from the wall of the dome itself, looking unaffected", It seems neither of us can hit the other", Gaara mused.

"**It also seems the first to hit will win**", Akuma mused with a smirk", **How exciting!**".

* * *

"I see it!", Chamo called out, pointing to the location of the summoning", Their right there Aniki! I can sense Summoning Magic too! It's almost like the kind Naruto-sama uses!".

"Then we need to hurry!", Negi called out, speeding down towards the sight, spotting both Chigusa and Konoka, knowing he would be able to save Konoka and stop the summoning.

Suddenly Negi felt magic occurring behind him. Negi looked back just in time to see incoming Inugami's heading at his back. Negi quickly chanting a reflecto spell before they hit him, though he was still hit with enough force to knock him off his broom and send him crashing to the ground below. Before he hit Negi quickly turned to the ground, chanting a quick attack spell to slow him down enough to land on his feet, clutching his staff with a frown as he looked to find who attacked him.

"Yo Negi!", A male voice Negi instantly recalled spoke, The 10 year old teacher turning to the voice", This is great! I didn't think I'd get the chance for a rematch so soon! You aren't getting through me!".

"K-kotaro-kun!", Negi said in shock, recalling the black haired dog boy he had faced before (While Naruto had been facing off against Yomi in Cinema Town).

"Th-this is bad", Chamo stuttered out.

* * *

"Are you okay Asuna-san?", Setsuna asked Asuna as they finished taking out one of the larger Demons, both landing side by side.

"Yeah, but we've only taken out like 200 of these guys", Asuna panted out, though she quickly gained a smirk", But we can take them".

"Just don't strain yourself!", A panting Ayaka called over with a smirk, once more piercing through a group of demon, wincing a bit in pain as her arm was taking some strain each time she used her weapons piercing ability.

"You too-aru", Ku Fei said with a frown to Ayaka, her sash grabbing the fist of an attacking demon before flipping him off into the air, the demon crashing onto another pair of demons", You shouldn't use that so much without practicing".

"Don't worry guys!", Asuna called to the others, not noticing an attack coming from behind herself", Once Negi and Naruto come back with Konoka-".

"Asuna!", The others called to her, warning her just in time to block the swing of the demons sword, the force of which knocked her back quite a bit.

"A Bird Man!", Setsuna said in shock, not having expected a higher class demon to be involved, her focus on Asuna making her miss the attack from behind, Setsuna knocked hard into the ground as she let out a gasp of pain.

"Your not bad little girl!", The Bird Demon said to Asuna", But I'm not like the others you've faced!", He stated, knocking her Harisen up, before swinging as Asuna, sending her crashing to the ground behind her.

"Asuna!", Ayaka called, blocking the attack of a Demon that appeared to be a Minotaur, wincing at the pain her body was feeling from the hit", Are you alright!".

"Y-yeah", Asuna groaned, moving back onto her feet, picking up her Harisen as she did", Negi's magic protected me... but this guys strong!".

"Really!", An excited Ku Fei asked, starting to rush over before a large group of demons cut her off, forcing her to start ripping through them.

"It seems Ki user's have become much stronger since the days of Heian", The Bird demon mused, slowly stalking towards Asuna", But I wonder how long you can hold out for".

"Damn!", Setsuna cursed, moving to help Asuna", I'm coming Asuna-sa-!".

SWING

Setsuna blocked the swing, tensing her body as she shifted into a defensive stance to better hold back the attack of the giant demon, the demon who attacked her before sitting on it's shoulder.

"Swordsmen of the Shinmeiryuu!", The demon on the giant's shoulder spoke", We shall be your opponent!".

"These ones are stronger too", Setsuna grimaced, eyes narrowed as she moved into an offensive stance", Could these be ones that demon summoned?".

* * *

"Thousand Wavering Spirits! Guardians of Ten Thousand Worlds!", Chigusa chanted, forcing more magic from Konoka's body", Without delay, Unto the Heart of that Deepest Lands, Forge a path unto the surface! By the ties of Blood, to the Emperor himself... Fujiwarano Asomi Konoe Konoka!", Chigusa chanted out, the ground in the area starting to shake from her spell", Burn and Boil Over! Live O Spirit! Dance O spirit! Become as the Spirit of a God!", she finished, a giant pillar of light shooting froth from the alter Konoka was set on.

* * *

"Shit!", Naruto cursed, sensing the power from the pillar as he felt himself nearing Negi", Even Haste isn't helping me get there fast enough!".

"No worries", A familiar voice spoke, surprising Naruto", Help has arrived de-gozaru".

* * *

"T-that pillar of light!", Setsuna said in shock, sending Konoka's magic from it as she paused her fight.

"Impressive sight", The demon on the giant's shoulder mused with a smirk on her face.

"Looks like our client's plan is going well", Tsukiyomi's voice spoke from behind Setsuna, shocking Setsuna as she turned to face her fellow student of Shinmeiryuu", Did that cute little mage-kun and his brother fail to make it in time?".

"T-Tsukiyomi!", Setsuna growled, glaring at the other girl, who merely smiled back with a blush.

"No worries Sempai", Tsukiyomi giggled", that doesn't have anything to do with me".

As everyone seemed focused on what was happening, Asuna's hand was suddenly grabbed by the Bird demon, crushing her hand until she let go of her Harisen.

"Asuna-san!", Setsuna yelled.

"It seems without that fan", The Bird Demon mused with a smirk", Your nothing but a normal human girl".

"Let her go or I'll rip you to shreds!", Ayaka said with a glare, ready to use her Lance again.

"If you attack I'll move her in the way", The Bird demon replied with a smirk, before looking to Setsuna", Well, it seems we're at a stale mate, warrior of the Shinmeiryuu!".

"This... isn't good", Setsuna muttered, unsure of what they could do now.

Suddenly a sound from above reached everyone's ears, though what it was was unclear.

"... Is that laughing?", The Bird demon asked.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

CRASH!

In a nearby clutter of demons a form suddenly crashed, taking out every demon in the area and forming a giant Dust Cloud, blocking anyone from seeing what caused it.

"W-what in the world!", Asuna asked in shock.

The dust slowly settled, letting the outline of a figure show, everyone shocked to find a demonic looking smirk showing through.

"About time I got here", He mused as he drew his jagged bladed Sword, before looking to a smaller form on his shoulder", Seems you were right for once".

"Ken-chan!", Yachiru whined", I'm always right!".

* * *

"Seems your finally taking this Serious Negi!", Kotaro laughed, skidding from a hit he'd taken from Negi, his hand moving to slow him down to a stop as Negi charged towards him.

""Get out of the way Kotaro-kun!", Negi yelled at his opponent", I don't have time to fight you right now!".

"Aw come on!", Kotaro said with a smirk, moving back into a standing position", Don't be such a Spoilsport!".

"Aniki look!", Chamo spoke, pointing to the pillar of light in the distance", The ritual is going to win in a matter of seconds! We have to hurry!".

"I know Chamo-kun", Negi replied, before glaring at Kotaro", Kotaro-kun! Why are you helping that Monkey-onee-san! She took my friend and is doing something terrible to her!".

"Hmph! I have no idea what Chigusa-nee-san is doing!", Kotaro replied with a laugh", All I signed up for was to fight you damned Western Mages and it looks like I hit the jackpot!", Kotaro continued, suddenly pointing at Negi", Cause I got to meet you! The only person around my age that can put up a fight against me! Now let's fight!".

"Fight?", Negi asked in surprise, before glaring again", This fight is meaningless! If you wanna fight we can fight as many times as you like after this!".

"Don't screw with me!", Kotaro growled", You won't fight seriously after this! I know it! I want to fight you when your serious and that's right now!", Kotaro laughed, regaining his smirk", You won't be getting past me otherwise, I won't let you!".

"Don't get drawn in by his challenge Aniki!", Chamo warned Negi", We've got to think of a way out of this".

"If you use your full power you might be able to beat me and make it in time!", Kotaro spoke up", Come on Negi! Your a man aren't you?".

"... Alright", A suddenly serious Negi replied, lightly taking Chamo off his shoulder before dropping him to the ground, Kotaro's comment apparently getting to him.

"Yes! Now we're talking!", Kotaro laughed, charging forward as his right hand lit up with magical energy.

"Aniki!", Chamo protested.

"Don't worry Chamo", A serious faced Negi replied", This will be over soon".

"B-bu Naruto-sama is counting on us!", Chamo continued to protest.

"I'm coming Kotaro-kun!", Negi roared as he charged forward at the same time Kotaro did, both readying their fists to hit the other... right when a large Shuriken suddenly crashed between them before their hits made contact.

"What!", Kotaro demanded, right before a familiar form appeared in front of him.

"Nice to meet you!", Naruto laughed, before flicking Kotaro's forehead, sending the dog boy sailing through the air before crashing through a tree",... Maybe I flicked him too hard?".

"N-naruto!", Negi asked in shock, before looking to where the Shuriken came from", Nagase-san! Yue-san!", Negi asked in shock, the form of Kaede in a Chinese dress with Yue in her arms bridal style landing besides him and Naruto.

"Getting Hotheaded and and losing yourself at an important moment", Kaede said with a her usual smile to Negi", Your still lacking in concentration de-gozaru, Negi-bozu".

"... Um", Negi replied, pointing at Kaede's waist, making her look down.

"Kae-chan looks so good in her dress!", Naruto gushed, rubbing his cheek against her stomach as he hugged her waist.

"... Although considering your brother de-gozaru...".

* * *

"Who the heck is that guy!", The still trapped Asuna demanded, shocked at the scary sight the Zaraki Kenpachi was.

"Naruto-sensei's Sensei!", Ku Fei cheered, punching another demon in the face, followed by a kick to knock it away.

"Th-that Brute is Naruto-sensei's Teacher!", Ayaka asked in shock.

"... Hey you", Zaraki suddenly spoke to the Demon holding Asuna, a frown on his face", Head's up".

"Huh?", The demon managed to ask before bullet ripped through his forehead, taking him out in an instant, allowing Asuna to be freed.

"Damn it!", The demon facing Setsuna growled, looking around for the attacker", Another on-", It managed to get out before a barrage of bullets took her and the Giant Demon she was with out.

"Those are Spell Breaker Bullets!", Another demon said in surprise", Whose doing this!".

"Looks like your having some trouble here", A familiar female voice spoke from nearby, drawing everyone's attention.

"Y-you!", Setsuna said in shock.

"I'll be billing you for each of those bullets later Setsuna", Mana said with a smirk, reloading her gun.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay too long", Chachamaru spoke up from her side", I have another job to prepare for".

"Great!", Another demon groaned", That better be all of them!".

"Extend!", A male voice suddenly called out from the sky as two forms came sailing from the air near Zaraki", Hōzukimaru!", The voice yelled, one of the figure swinging around a large Naginata, taking out ten demons in a single circular swing.

"Such a beautiful entrance", The other figure that landed with the first mused", Don't you think so captain?".

"You two are late", Zaraki said with a frown.

"Yeah! Even Kenny got here before you guys!", Yachiru laughed.

"Um... are they with the crazy guy?", Asuna asked Setsuna, who shrugged back.

"Great!", The demon from before groaned", Now we have a Bald headed moron and a freaky girl looking pansy to worry about".

"... WhAt DiD yOu CaLl Me!", The bald headed man asked, the Demons taking a step back at the death glare he was sending them.

"Well Ikkaku", The girly looking one said with a strained smile", Shall we show these disgusting Abominations who they're dealing with?".

"Sounds fun to me Yumichika!", Ikkaku laughed darkly.

* * *

"Who are these guys!", Kotaro demanded, wincing a bit as he held his forehead from Naruto's flick, a bit of blood pouring from the wound.

"Nagase-san, what are you doing here?", Negi asked in surprise at seeing her.

"I called her on my cell phone sensei", Yue replied, standing besides a pouting Naruto.

"You can leave things here to me, you and Naruto-chan have some where else to be", Kaede said with a giggle, before looking to Naruto", Now now, it's not the time for snuggling... however if you hurry it up I'll wear whatever you want me to for a whole day when we get back to the academy".

"LET'S GO NEGI!", A blushing Naruto yelled out, looking ready to speed off.

"Um... but", Negi began to protest.

"This is no time to be confused Negi-Bozu", Kaede continued, moving closer to Negi", We'll talk later de-gozaru", She said, before giving him a smile as she lightly tapped his forehead", You don't need to worry about me, now is the time to act, not think".

"Kae-chan's right", Naruto spoke up, apparently having calmed down", Kono-chan needs us after all".

"... Alright", Negi replied, starting to run off with Naruto right by his side as Chamo jumped onto Negi's shoulder.

"Sorry about this Ninja-nee-chan!", Chamo called out to Kaede.

"... That rat just spoke", Yue mused to herself, before sighing", Though considering what I saw before...".

"Wait Negi!", Kotaro growled, moving to chase after his opponent, only to find a smiling Kaede in his way", Hey! Big Nee-chan! Don't get in my way!".

"So your name's Kotaro huh?", Kaede asked, pulling something out from her dress", Would you mind letting me test out Naruto-chan's gift?".

* * *

Gaara panted, having used quite a lot of his Chakra to try and trap Akuma, who was also becoming exhausted from teleporting every time he needed to. It had been a game of attack and dodge for them both, Gaara would attack only for Akuma to teleport and attack, but Gaara would either evade or use his sand to stop the attack. Both were getting no where fast.

"**J-just give up Tanuki!**", Akuma growled, higher up in the air as he glared down at Gaara", **You can't hit me!**".

"Neither can you", Gaara replied, eyes narrowing a bit", But I'm not letting you leave this dome alive... I've figured out your ability, you have to be able to see where your teleporting, which is why you haven't left the dome".

"**Oh?**", Akuma asked, his smirk growing", **Then how is it Zaiaku was able to save Chigusa when we first met?**".

"Simple", Gaara replied, gaining a slight smirk", Your eye sight is obviously better then a normal humans, so you and your other persona can see over vast distances".

"**... Not bad Tanuki**", Akuma growled", **But that won't help you beat me!**", He roared, suddenly spitting out a large orb of magical power down at Gaara.

Suddenly a large wall of bones rose from the Ground, taking the hit before collapsing onto the ground.

"**W-what!**", Akuma said in shock, Gaara himself surprised at the sudden bone wall.

"Gentlemen!", A voice spoke from the Bones, the familiar form of the masked Kirai riding up, bowing politely to them both", Enchante! A pleasure to meet you both...".

Silence

"... Maybe"

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Mana smirked as her shots took out three more demons, currently in a kneels position as she aimed her shots, Ku Fei fighting nearby to keep the demons from getting too close.

"It that thing real-Aru!", Ku Fei asked, a bit surprised to see Mana with an actual gun.

"It's an air gun", Mana replied simply, reloading her gun as Chachamaru kicked away another demon.

Suddenly a large group of demons jumped at the three, surrounding them with smirks on their faces", Don't get cocky you weaklings!", One demon growled", You won't be able to shoot us at close range!".

Mana smirked as she dropped her gun, lightly kicking the gun case she brought as a pair of strange pistols just as Chachamaru suddenly opened up a lot of compartments on her body, a missile popping out of each one. Mana caught her guns, quickly shooting off a burst of rounds as Chachamaru launched off her missiles, taking out every demon in the area.

"W-wha!", Both Asuna and Ayaka said in shock, Asuna quickly looking to Setsuna", Since when has Tatsumiya-san been that strong!".

"Well... I used to exterminate Monsters with her occasionally", Setsuna replied, a bit surprised herself.

"That's Mana for you!", Ku Fei laughed, before looking around", But her and Chachamaru took out all the monsters-aru!".

"There are some weak one's heading this way", Mana replied with a glance to Ku Fei.

"Ah! your making fun of me!", Ku Fei said as she flexed, turning to the charging demons", Don't underestimate 400 years of Chinese martial arts!", She finished, her sash moving to block the swing of the first one as Ku Fei suddenly moved into her stance, following it with a punch that knocked the first demon back into the others and sent them crashing off into the distance".

"Allow me to finish them off", Chachamaru spoke, aiming her palm at the pile of demons before shooting of a beam of energy, taking out each one in moments.

"It seems like we're saved", Asuna sighed, before whacking an attacking demon as Ayaka suddenly pierced through two.

"Good, my arms killing me", Ayaka panted, switching arms as she let her right arm rest for a bit.

"That just shows you need to work out more Blondie-chan!"

The two girls looked to the voice, finding Yachiru smiling up at them.

"Your... with that scary guy right?", Asuna asked the younger girl, who nodded.

"Yep! Bu Kenny's busy at the moment Panty-chan", Yachiru replied, Asuna blushing at the nickname as Ayaka laughed.

Speaking of Kenpachi...

"COME ON!", Zaraki laughed, ripping through demon after demon with a single swing of his sword", You weaklings can do better then this!".

One demon actually managed to slash at Zaraki's back, but found his claws ripped from his fingers, not leaving a single mark on Zaraki's back. Zaraki turned to the now freaked out demon with a frown", Pathetic", Zaraki sighed, before slashing the demons mid-section and taking it out.

Nearby Ikkaku was happily taking out his own group of demons, leaping back from them before stabbing his Naginata into each one in a matter of seconds, taking each out with a laugh.

"Your doing quite well Ikkaku", Yumichika mused, taking out one of the demons attacking him without even looking.

"How can I not!", Ikkaku asked with a large smirk, turning to another group of demons", It's been a long while since we've had so many targets!".

"It's just too bad none of these guys is worth the effort", Zaraki sighed, swinging his sword, unleashing a yellow burst of energy from the blade that took out almost half the remaining demons.

"N-naruto has some weird friends", Asuna realized, staring at the Zaraki group in shock.

* * *

Kotaor cursed as he dodged the attacks of Kaede's clones, barely leaping away from a Giant Shuriken another threw from the side, it crashing into the ground he had been standing on. Kotaro attacked one clone, only to get knocked away by another, sent crashing into the ground. Nearby the real Kaede was looking at her pactio card.

"... I wonder what it'll do", She mused to herself.

"Your not be narrow-eyed nee-chan!", Kotaro called to her, having recovered from the hit he took", To think someone like you was living the normal life of a middle school student!".

"Your pretty good yourself de-gozaru", Kaede praised, still holding the card", But it looks like your still holding something back... mind if I try something?".

"Like I'd get serious against a woman!", Kotaro laughed, moving to attack once again", So try whatever you want Narrow-eyed Nee-chan!".

"Don't mind if I do", She giggled, holding her card up", Adeat!", She called, a flash of light covering her and blinded Kotaro for a moment. As the light died down Kaede found a Kusarigami in her hands, the weight at the end of the chain shaped like a Foxes head with a picture of a nine tailed fox on the blade on the other end",... I like it", She giggled", I just wonder it does".

"It's just a weapon!", Kotaro growled as he neared, summoning an Inugami to attack.

"JUST A WEAPON YO!", A pissed off male voice suddenly yelled as The Inugami grew near, the Weight suddenly thrusting out and pounding into its face, dismissing it. Kotaro and Kaede stared in shock at the face on the weight, it glaring at Kotaro", You dare refer to me as a mere weapon you half breed mutt! I am the great Tadai* no Kitsune yo!".

"Nice to meet you Tadai-chan", Kaede said to her weapon, who looked to her curiously", I guess this makes us partners de-gozaru?".

"Of course Kaede-sama", Tadai replied with a smile similar to her own, before glaring at Kotaro", As long as you let me take out that pup yo!".

"Oh? You can fight on your own?", Kaede asked curiously.

"Just say "Tadai no Kitsune" and I'll handle the rest yo!", The weight laughed, glaring hate upon a some what freaked out Kotaro.

"Alright de-gozaru... just don't kill him", Kaede requested, tossing her weapon into the air", Tadai no Kitsune!".

Kotaro looked up into the air as a large cloud of smoke appeared where the weapon had been, a large form suddenly landing in front of him, Kotaro stared wide eyed at the Huge form of a silver Fox, it's tail being a long chain with a giant scythe like blade at the end. A fanged smirk came to it's lips as it stared at Kotaro with narrowed eyes, one opening to reveal a sinister red eye staring down at him.

"**Mmmmm**", Tadai hummed, licking its lips", **Dog meat yo!**".

"... Shit"

"Watch your language de-gozaru"

* * *

"I see them!", Chamo called to the two brothers, both stopping to look across the lake to the location of the ritual", But just what are we going to do you two! They'll just counterattack if we rush in blindly".

"Good point", Naruto mused with a frown", I didn't think up anything on the way...".

"Don't worry Naruto!", Negi said, giving Naruto a confident smirk", Just leave it to me, I have a plan".

"B-but Aniki!", Chamo said in surprise.

"... Alright", Naruto replied, giving Negi a smirk", This is your show, lets go!".

"W-what!", Chamo said in shock as Negi moved onto his staff and took off with Chamo, Naruto standing on the back of it.

"Sp what's the plan?", Naruto asked as they took off, waiting to block any incoming attacks.

"A delayed spell I've been working on!", Negi called back as he sped the staff towards the ritual", You have enough power for one of those Rasengans?".

"Of course!", Naruto laughed, before muttering", For the next twenty minutes".

* * *

"Are we done yet?", A bored looking Fate asked Chigusa.

"Almost", She replied with a frown as she continued casting.

Fate was about to speak again, before looking to his right",... They-re coming", He said, Chigusa looking in surprise at the Springfield brothers speeding towards them.

"WHAT!", She demanded, glaring at the sight", Those damn brats!".

"I'M A FREAKING TEEN!", Naruto's voice yelled out suddenly", WITH BITCHIN HEARING!".

"Accelerate!", Negi yelled out as he sped up the speed of his staff.

"Damn punks!", Chigusa cursed.

"Continue the ritual", Fate spoke, pulling out a strange card before throwing it forward", Baku!", He stated, a large winged demon suddenly replacing the card", Rubicant, stop them", He ordered, the demon suddenly suddenly flying at the brothers.

"That's the demon that almost shot Setsuna-nee-chan!", Chamo noticed.

"... Dibs!", Naruto said with a frown, suddenly jumping off the staff, surprising the demon as Naruto sailed at him", RASENGAN!", Naruto roared, slamming one of his spinning orbs into the Demons chest, forcing it to disperse with a single hit", Take that!", Naruto laughed before suddenly vanishing, reappearing on the back of the staff.

"Way to go Naruto-sama!", Chamo praised him.

"Easy", Naruto shrugged", Negi could have easily done it too".

"N-naruto!", Negi said, blushing at the praise.

"You have a spell to cast!", Naruto reminded Negi, who nodded.

"Ras Tel Mascir Magister", Negi began chanting as energy gather to his right hand", Fret Venus Vente Flans Saltatio Blurea!", Negi finished as he aimed his palm into the air, a burst of wind suddenly surrounding his staff and hitting the water, suddenly covering the whole area with a mist.

"W-what's going on!", Chigusa demanded.

"He turned the water into mist", Fate replied", Do they intend to attack us under the cover of it? Futile".

"Activate the contract for Negi Springfield for 3 seconds!", Negi's voice called out as he suddenly burst from the mist with only Chamo on his shoulder, soaring right at Fate.

"There you are", Fate spoke, aiming his palm at Negi. Fate fired of a burst of energy at Negi, however Negi suddenly leapt from his staff to dodge the attack, leaving Fate to only find a staff land in front of him", Only the staff?", He asked, not noticing Negi sail over his head before bouncing off a nearby pillar at Fate's back, readying a punch as he sailed towards Fate. Fate smirked as the fist neared his face, Negi staring in shock as he hit a barrier", I told you", Fate spoke with a frown", You were better off not trying", He continued, blocking another swing from Negi by grabbing his wrist", You bore me... where did that brother of yours go? I expected more of the Son of Thousand Master... hopefully the other one is more impressive, as it seems I have expected too much from you".

"... He he", Negi suddenly chuckled, smirking at Fate", Did we fool you?", Negi asked, before placing his palms on Fate's chest, unleashing his delayed spell", Sagitta Magica! Binding Arrows of Air!", Negi chanted, Fate's body becoming surrounding in a barrier of wind, making him unable to move.

"I see", Fate spoke, looking surprised for once", A delayed spell... perhaps I was right to expect things from you".

"That's not all!", Negi said with a smirk, looking behind Fate", Naruto do it!".

"Gladly!", Naruto's voice called, Fate looking behind himself to find Naruto jumping out of the lake, A Rasengan in each hand", GIGA! DRILL! BREAKER!", He yelled, slamming each of the swirling spheres into Fate, sending the boy launching into the air before slamming into the lake",HA! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!".

"... That was just a double Rasengan wasn't it?", Negi asked with a deadpanned expression.

"... You shut up", Naruto shot back, the tail of his coat flapping dramatically.

"And your using wind ma-"

"I said shut it!"

"Way to go you two!", Chamo cheered.

"We have to hurry and get Konoka-san now!", Negi spoke, all three turning to the alter... only to find no one", W-what!".

"Nee-san's not here!", Chamo said, looking around frantically", She was here just a second ago!".

"Um... there", Naruto said, frowning as he pointed up into the air, both Chamo and Negi following the finger... only to gape at the sight.

* * *

"Hmmm... Seems a Dog is no good against a Fox", Kaede mused, sitting on top of a heavily chained Kotaro, The once more weight looking Tadai resting on her shoulder", Eh Kotaro-san?

"Of course not yo!", Tadai laughed, smirking down at a glaring Kotaro", I rule you!".

"... I lost", Kotaro growled", I won't make any excuses... I just can't believe I lost to a paper weight...".

"PAPER WEIGHT!", Tadai growled, looking ready to attack Kotaro again.

"Abeat de-gozaru", Kaede sighed, Tadai vanishing as Kaede once more held her pactio card, pocketing it with a giggle", I really owe Naruto-chan for the Tadai-chan".

"So... you won?", Yue asked, poking her head out from behind a now destroyed tree, most likely from Tadai's transformed state, before Yue's eyes caught something in the distance", Kaede-san look!".

"Hm?", The Kouga Kunouchi asked, looking to where Yue was, only to frown at the sight of a giant pillar of magical energy shooting into the sky",... Oh boy".

* * *

"H-hey Setsuna!", Asuna called out, Setsuna turning to Asuna curiously", What's that!".

Setsuna followed Asuna's gaze, eyes widening in shock at the sight of the pillar of magic, each of the demons and fighters around staring at the same sight.

"N-no!", Setsuna spoke, feeling the magic even from the battlefield.

"Damn", Zaraki cursed, frowning at the sight", That damned Naruto took the fun part".

"It's pretty!", Yachiru laughed, once more on the warrior's shoulder.

* * *

"**Feel that!**", Akuma laughed down at Gaara and Kirai", **The ritual is complete! We've won!**".

"You give that Demon way too much credit Akuma-san", Kirai called up to the demon, before looking to Gaara", So if I can make him unable to move you can beat him right?".

"I'm sure", Gaara replied, frowning a bit", Can you do that?".

"Gaara-san!", Kirai laughed, the smile of his mask turning into a sinister smirk as the eyes of it lit with a dark red", You have no idea what I can do".

"... So that's a yes?"

"... Maybe"

"I... see why Naruto thinks your annoying"

* * *

"Fufufu", Chigusa laughed darkly, smirking down at the forms of Negi, Naruto, and Chamo as she finished the ritual", It seems your a moment too late!".

The large glowing form of the summoned demon began forming from the magic before them, It letting out a roar at being freed after so long. Below Negi stared in shock as Chamo looked ready to run for the hills.

"... That thing sucks!", Naruto suddenly yelled, surprising his companions", My summons would kick the shit out of that thing!".

"HOW DARE YOU!", Chigusa screamed down in anger, before composing herself", This is the Two-Faced Four-Armed "Ryoumen Sukunanokami" A Giant demonci go-"

"It still sucks!"

"D-don't interupt her Naruto, it's rude"

"Sorry"

"D-DAMN BRATS!", Chigusa screamed again, quite pissed off now", There's nothing you puny weaklings can do to beat him!".

"I guess we have no choice but to go all ou-", Negi began, only for Naruto to move in the way", N-naruto?".

"Let me handle this", Naruto sighed, the Mark of Nazo flashing as a large red orb appeared in his hand", I have just the guy to take this wannabe Kami out".

"Y-your going to summon!", Negi asked, excited at finally being able to see one of Naruto's summons.

"Yeeeep", Naruto replied with a smirk, before frowning", Um... what were the words again?".

Silence

"AHAHAHAHA!", Chigusa laughed, smirking down at the once again", You say you can defeat my mighty Ryoumen and yet you can't even remember the words to your own summon!".

"I've had a lot on my mind lately!", Naruto whined, pouting as he spotted Negi and Chamo's frowns", I remember them now okay! Just keep me covered while I chant!".

Suddenly a nearby splash drew their attention, both brothers surprised to find Fate once more by the alter, though his chest area was badly damaged.

"I applaud you both", Fate spoke simply", To think you could harm me so".

"Aw Fuc-"

* * *

"Didn't they make it in time!", Asuna called out to Setsuna as she took out another demon, one moving to attack her back that was quickly shot down by Mana from afar", Um... Thanks!".

"It doesn't look like they did", Setsuna called back, pulling her blade out of a demon before it returned to it's plain", We have to go help!".

"Are you trying to run away Sempai!", Tsukiyomi yelled out, Setsuna turning to find Tsukiyomi charging her.

CLANG

Setsuna stared in surprise, The large form of Zaraki standing in her way, his blade holding back Tsukiyomi's", K-kenpachi-san", Setsuna said in awe.

"Why don't you go check on that idiot student of mine?", Zaraki asked her, a psychotic smirk on his face as he pushed Tsukiyomi back", This girl here looks like she can cut".

"Don-!", Tsukiyomi began to speak, only to be forced back away as Mana shot off a few rounds at her.

"Go Setsuna!", Mana called out to her", Save Sensei and Naruto!".

"Wait for me-aru!", Ku Fei whined, before looking around curiously", Hey... where did Chachamaru go?".

"Your not saving Negi-sensei without me!", Ayaka growled, her left arm starting to show strain from using the Lance as well as she rushed over.

"But-", Setsuna began to protest as a group of demons moved to attack Ayaka and Ku Fei, only to be taken out by a smirk Ikkaku.

"We got this!", Ikkaku laughed, turning to face another large group", If anything we owe you girls for letting us have all the fun!".

"Ikkaku speaks the truth", Yumichika spoke with a smirk, landing besides Ikkaku", Nothing pleases me more then ridding these ugly creatures from this plain of existence!".

"Don't worry about me!", Mana called over with a smirk", It goes on Naruto's tab".

"Oh, okay then", Asuna replied, turning to rush off with a Shocked Setsuna", What?".

"Y-your just fine with putting everything on Naruto-san?", Setsuna asked her.

"Of course", Asuna replied with a smile", As long as I'm not the one paying!".

"Cold-aru", Ku Fei sighed from behind the two.

"That's Asuna", Ayaka mocked, earning her a glare from Asuna as the group continued to rush over to the alter.

"Now", Zaraki spoke back at the battlefield, looking to Tsukiyomi eagerly", How about we get to this?".

"How dare you get in the way of me and Sempai!", Tsukiyomi growled, eyes turning black as she glared at her opponent.

"Your right, that was mean of me", Zaraki mused, suddenly stabbing his sword into the ground, his hands shifting his clothing to reveal his chest to Tsukiyomi", How about I give you freebie then? To make up for it?".

SLASH!

Zaraki was forced back a bit, Tsukiyomi's attack ripping through his chest as blood began squirting out of his wound", Too bad", Tsukiyomi mused with a large smile, before losing it at the sound of laughter.

"I-It's been a LONG time...", Zaraki laughed out, standing back up, his single showing eye a lit with energy", Since someones cut me!".

"Yay!", Yachiru cheered, jumping off of Zarak's shoulder", Kenny's having fun!".

"Now", Zaraki spoke, charging forward at a surprised Tsukiyomi, grabbing his sword on the way", LET'S SEE YOU DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN!", He laughed out, Tsukiyomi slashing at his face, her blade cutting through right under his eye as he continued charging, taking a large swing at her mid-section.

* * *

"Your gonna what?", Naruto asked Chamo curiously.

"I'm gonna use the Pactio cards to summon Ane-san and the others!", Chamo replied, before frowning", Though we can't Get Setsuna-san that way since she didn't make a pactio with Ani-"

"Dibs"

"I KNOW!", Chamo growled, before looking to the nearby form of Fate as he continued slowly walking at them.

"... They together?", Naruto asked curiously.

"Um... I think so", Chamo replied.

"Good", Naruto replied, the Mark of Nazo flashing again, a strange flash light popping out.

* * *

"Why do they have to be so far away!", Asuna groaned, the group speeding off towards the alter, passing the large Sandy dome of Gaara's", If only Panda-san was done!".

"Quit complaining!", Ayaka growled at her, before gaining a starry eyed look", Negi-sensei needs me!".

Suddenly a flash of light in their way blinded them, a moment later a large hole in the air popped up in there way... with a grinning Naruto on the other side.

"... WHAT!", All four girls said in shock.

"Come through already!", Naruto told them, frowning", The batteries for this thing don't come cheap".

The girls shook off their shock before leaping in.

* * *

I won't kill you Negi-kun", Fate spoke, tossing a weakened Negi onto the ground before him, Negi having been keeping Fate at bay while Naruto summoned the girls", But anyone who decides to face m-".

Fate didn't get to finish as he leapt back from Ayaka's charge, Ayaka glaring at him as she landed in front of Negi", How dare you harm Negi-sensei in such a way!", She growled hatefully at Fate.

"A-ayaka-san", Negi said in shock, the blond girl suddenly turning to him with a starry eyed look.

"Y-you said my name!", She gushed as she ran over, glomping onto Negi.

"A-a-", Negi gagged out, Ayaka's hug making it hard to breath.

"Get off of him you Shotacon!", Asuna growled, kicking Ayaka off of Negi.

"Asuna!", Ayaka growled, looking ready to fight.

"How?", Fate asked, a bit further then before.

"With this!", Naruto stated, holding out the flash light", Thi-".

BOOM!

Naruto blinked, looking down at the remains of his flash light",... Do you know how useful that thing was!", Naruto demanded, glaring at Fate.

"Which is why I destroyed it", Fate replied, gaining a light smirk", Anything your Mark summons that is destroyed.. cannot be summoned again, am I right?".

"... How do you know that?", Naruto asked, eyes narrowing at Fate.

"That... is a secret", Fate replied simply.

"Um... Naruto-sensei", Ku Fei suddenly spoke, gaining Naruto's attention as sshe pointed at the large Demon", What's that-aru?".

"... A wannabe summon", Naruto replied with a frown, reaching into his pocket suddenly", Speaking of...".

"So you intend to summon?", Fate asked, earning glares from the group", That I cannot allow", He spoke, before suddenly chanting at a speed that surprised the group, Naruto catching a few words of latin.

"Ane-san!", Chamo called out to Asuna, who was closest", Stop him!".

"There's no time!", Naruto yelled, speeding forward to grab Asuna and Ayaka.

"Petrifacation Breath!", Fate finished, spitting forth a large amount of magical energy. A large explosion covered the area before him, it slowly fading away to reveal not a single person was there",... Perhaps I overdid it?".

* * *

"H-he hasn't realized we got away", Setsuna sighed, the group on another part of the alter, before she looked to a panting Naruto", Thanks".

"No problem", He replied with a tired smirk", Though teleporting more then one person takes a bit of magic... which I can't go wasting now if I wanna summon still".

"Negi-sensei!", Ayaka said in shock, the group looking to find Negi's right fingers were turned to stone", Your hand!".

"I-It's fine", Negi panted out, giving them a smile.

"... Screw the summon", Naruto suddenly spoke, slowly moving over to where Fate was", I'm taking HIM out!".

"Wait!", Ku Fei called after him, rushing to catch up", I'll help-aru!".

"Kick his ass!", Asuna called after Naruto, before noticing Ayaka smirking at her", W-what?".

"Nothing", Ayaka replied, before looking to Setsuna seriously", What now?".

"... You two get Negi-sensei out of here", Setsuna suddenly spoke, moving over to the demon", I'm going to go save Oujo-sama".

"Eh?", Asuna asked in shock.

"Ojou-sama and Chigusa are on the shoulder of that thing!", Setsuna continued, glaring at the small form of Shigusa on the demon", I can make it there if it's just by myself".

"B-but how are you going to get to them?", Asuna asked.

"Unless you can fly or something", Ayaka followed with.

"There's... a secret I've kept from you all... and even Oujo-sama", Setsuna spoke, not looking at the three of them", Once you've seen my true form... I'll have to say good bye".

"Huh?", Negi asked, confused by her words.

"But now... with you three", Setsuna continued, a light aura covering her body... before two large white bird like wings popped out of her back, Setsuna looking sadly to the three behind her", This is my true form, I'm a monster just like them...", She paused, looking to the m, tears starting to form in her eyes", Don't misunderstand me! My desire to protect Oujo-sama is real! But... I've kept a secret all this time... because I was afraid Oujo-sama would hate me if she saw this ugly form!".

"Hm?", Asuna mused as she suddenly began messing with Setsuna' wings, the swordwoman pausing her tears to stare at her in confusion.

"Um... Asuna-san?", Setsuna asked",... What are you both doing?".

Asuna paused, standing up fully as she frowned as Setsuna... before lightly smacking Setsuna's lower back, Followed by Setsuna's cry of pain.

"What are you talking about Setsuna-san?", Asuna asked with a Naruto like smile", I think their cool!".

"...Eh?", Setsuna asked, apparently too shocked to think of a reply.

"Konoka's you childhood friend, and you've been watching over her from the shadows for how many years now!", Asuna continued", If anyone knows her it's YOU... do you really think Konoka is the type of person who would hate you for something like this? Your an idiot!".

"A-Asuna-san", A stunned Setsuna spoke, blushing at her words.

"If anything they suit you", Ayaka spoke up, looking at the wings with a smile", Your like Konoka-san's guardian angel".

"Now get gong Setsuna!", Asuna suddenly said, giving Setsuna a thumbs up", We'll support you, right Negi?".

"Y-yes", A smiling Negi replied, the petrifaction up to his shoulder.

"Even that moron over there is!", Asuna continued, pointing in the distance where Naruto was walking up to Fate, Ku Fei hanging back.

"O-okay!", Setsuna said with a happy smile, turning to take off",... Thank you all... for all you've done to hel[ Kono-chan", Setsuna spoke before she took off at the demons head.

* * *

"Do you intend to get in my way Uzumaki?", Fate asked boredly.

"Damn right!", Naruto replied with a smirk, inwardly glad Setsuna was showing her true form, a part of him looking forward to playing with her wings", I only have ten minutes left! So here I go!", Naruto spoke with a smirk, moving to attack.

"Hey! Moron!" a Familiar voice suddenly cried into Naruto's head, surprising him.

"... Eva-chan?", Naruto asked, looking around with a large smile", Where are you!".

"Just listen to me you twit!" Evangeline's voice yelled into his head, before sighing" Just keep him busy for a minute and a half and I'll handle the rest!".

"You can take the giant, but I'm kicking Fate boys ass!", Naruto replied with a dark smirk to Fate, who merely began walking forward.

"Then I shall be your opponent", Fate spoke, before vanishing from Naruto's sight, reappearing above Naruto to take a swing, only for a suddenly bolt of Energy to knock him back. Naruto blinked in surprise, before turning to find Negi with him.

"... You up for this?", Naruto asked, looking to Negi's arm.

"Of course!", Negi replied, giving Naruto a smirk", Are you?".

"... Trying to act all cool", Naruto muttered with a frown.

"Not just him", Asuna spoke, moving up besides them both, Naruto turning to find her, Ayaka, and Ku Fei with her", YOU need to stop trying to be the hero!".

"... Aw! Red's worried about me!", Naruto gushed, earning him a whack to the back of his head.

"Then I suppose I'll have to take out each of you one by one!", Fate spoke calmly",... Come!".

"I invoke the contract's!", Negi called out", Kagurazaka Asuna! Yukihiro Ayaka!".

"I invoke the Contract!", Naruto spoke with a smirk", Fei Ku!".

With a flash each of the girls became filled with magic energy, pumping up their abilities further. Almost immediately Asuna charged at Fate, taking a swing at him... only him to vanish from her sight, surprising her. Fate appeared right behind the red head, moving to kick her as she turned to block his attack.

"Back off!", Ayaka yelled as she charged forward, intending to pierce Fate with her Lance, though Fate simply side stepped her attack, eyes widening for a moment as he looked to the Lance, before he sent a kick into Ayaka's stomach, sending her crashing by Asuna's feet.

"Ayaka-san!", Negi called out worriedly", Are you alright!".

"Y-yeah", The blond girl replied, getting back to her feet slowly, glaring tiredly at Fate.

"Thanks for the back-up though", Asuna called to Ayaka, before looking to Fate, ready to attack again only to find him in her face, sending a barrage of punches she barely could be block with her Harisen, before one hit her gut, sending her sailing back into Negi, who caught her.

"He's... good", Naruto mused with a frown, having caught Fate's reaction to Ayaka's Lance", wonder what that was about".

"What are you talking about?", Asuna asked, moving to her feet as Negi helped her. Fate suddenly flew at them, moving to strike. Ku Fei suddenly got in his way, matching his moves with her own brand of Chinese Martial Arts. Fate narrowed his eyes, hitting a block before leaping back to his original spot.

"Ha! Can't beat me-aru!", Ku Fei gloated, still in her stance.

"... While you have impressive partners Negi-kun", Fate spoke, regaining his aloof expression", It seems Naruto-san chose his own better".

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!", Both Asuna and Ayaka screamed at Fate, both looking ready to kill while Ku Fei rubbed the back of her head with a blush.

"What I'd like to know...", Fate continued, eyes locking onto Naruto", Is why your not fighting Uzumaki".

"Simple", Naruto replied, before suddenly poofing out of 's eyes widened in shock, unable to turn around in time to stop whatever Naruto planned to do", Because I'm right behind you", Naruto spoke, a flash of light occurring before Fate felt himself slammed to the side by what felt like a hammer. Fate hit the ground hard, before leaping to his feet, eyes narrowed at Naruto, who now wielded a large Hammer", Meet Ozuchi Kozuchi!", Naruto laughed, before charging at Fate.

* * *

"Ready?", Gaara asked Kirai, before frowning", No Maybe's".

"... Yes", Kirai sighed, not happy at being deprived of his favorite word", Just open the top of your dome... enough for some moon light".

"**What the hell are you going to do!**", Akuma asked, quite sure of himself", **Going to try attacking again!**".

"Sabaku Kyū!", Gaara called out, aiming his hand up at Akuma as the sand began shifting at Akuma. Akuma merely vanished down besides Gaara, moving to attack him.

"Shadow Tap"

Akuma froze, eyes moving around wildly as his attack stopped inches from Gaara's sand shield. Gaara blinked, looking over to find Kirai hadn't even moved... except his cane was piercing into the ground... right where Akuma's shadow was showing.

"W-what did you do?", Gaara asked, shocked by Kirai's simple move.

"Quite simple... I pierced his shadow", Kirai replied, his mask's eyes narrowing at Akuma in sick amusement", Our friend here knows better then to teleport when his shadow cannot leave with him".

"What would happen?", Gaara asked, Akuma's eyes narrowing at Kirai, as the rest of his body couldn't move.

"Your better off not knowing", Kirai sighed, before looking to Gaara", Now's the time to finish him".

"... Alright then", Gaara sighed, moving back a bit as he began gathering Youki, his eyes shifted to Shukaku's own as he did", You might want to move for this".

"I see", Kirai sighed, giving his cane an affectionate tap before walking away towards Gaara's side", I loved that cane".

"I'll get you another one", Gaara replied, before gaining a light smirk", Maybe".

"... Cold, Gaara-san, cold"

"Sabaku Rō", Gaara spoke calmly, the sand under their feet along with the sand of the dome slowly starting to surround Akuma's body, covering every inch of him", Sabaku Sōsō!", Gaara finished, clenching his hand as the sand began compressing, followed by the sound of crunching",... done", Gaara said simply, some of the sand moving over toward his back, forming his gourd once again.

"Well... ashes to ashes and dust to dust", Kirai mused, before looking to Gaara", To assist the others... we must".

"..."

"Critics", Kirai sighed, him and Gaara heading over to the much smaller army of demons", Their every where".

Once the two were out of distance the sand lightly began shifting. With a gasp Akuma rose from the sand, holding the lump where his right arm had been, his body covered in what appeared to be scales.

"**D-damn it**", He cursed, before shifting to his human form", Should have just killed him when I had the chance!", He cursed, vanishing a moment later.

* * *

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!", Naruto called out, slamming the large hammer into the ground before him, as a giant burst of fire rose from the ground, quickly forming int what appeared to be a fiery Snake. The snake took off at Fate, who barely evaded it, before jumping down into the water as it came around to attack again", Cheater!", Naruto yelled, his flame snake smashing into the water and dissolving", Oh well", Naruto sighed, dismissing the hammer.

"Where'd he go!", Asuna called out at Naruto, right as Fate suddenly flew out of the water, pointing a finger at her and Negi.

"Gaze of Petrification!", Fate called out, a single beam shooting from his finger at them. Asuna quickly moved in Negi's way, taking the beam before it hit him. Naruto gained a worried look, before his eyes widened at the sight of Asuna taking the hit, it not making contact with her skin", I was right", Fate mused as he landed, only Asuna's shirt having been turned to stone", The ability to completely nullify magic", With that Fate sped off at Asuna, his fist ready for another attack. Naruto quickly gave chase, cursing as his current speed wouldn't let him make it in time, finding he would have to teleport-

Negi caught the incoming fist, surprising both him and Naruto", A-are you alright Asuna-san?", Negi asked.

"I will be", A pissed of Asuna replied, standing up as her shirt crumbled away", But this kid... needs to be punished!", She screamed, whacking him with her Harisen, completely taking out Fate's Barrier.

Fate's eyes widened, hearing Naruto's laugh behind him followed by spotting Negi's smirk.

"Let's take him out!", Naruto laughed, charging Chakra into his right fist.

"Right!", Negi agreed, charging his own fist with as much magic he could gather.

SLAM!

Both brothers each punched one of Fate's cheeks, sending him sailing through the air, his body skipping across the water before crashing into it. The brothers and girls stared at his floating body, before it suddenly rose from the water, a strange look in Fate's eyes.

"No one", He spoke, eyes locked on Negi and Naruto", Has hurt me this much!", he finished, suddenly charging at the two of them.

"Bring it!", Naruto laughed, hoping he could handle it under the 5 minutes he had left.

As Fate took a swing a hand suddenly burst out from Naruto's shadow, grabbing his arm tightly. Fate stared surprised into the face rising from the Shadow.

"Now now", Evangeline said with a smirk", If anyone's going to kill that blond idiot... it's me... you amateur".

With a single hit Evangeline sent Fate sailing into the distance, surprising everyone watching... well almost.

"No fair Eva-chan!", Naruto pouted", I wanted to take him out!".

"Y-you should be thanking me!".

* * *

Meanwhile higher in the air, Chachamaru was awaiting her masters consent to fire off her big gun", Master", She spoke", The barrier shell has been prepared".

"_Do it, before this idiot destroys it first"_

"Roger, but please hurry, it will only be effective for a minute against a target this size"

* * *

"Fine!", Naruto spoke, turning to the large demon", Then I'll take care of the big one!", Naruto spoke, pulling out the red orb from before.

"Well, while your taking forever with that", Evangeline said with a smirk, before turning to Negi and the three other girls", Allow me to explain something boy!".

"U-um... yes?", Negi replied, a bit awed by Evangeline's power.

"In a large scale battle like this, a Magic User's role", She explained", Is nothing more then high powered artillery!".

"Which is why I didn't graduate", Naruto spoke up, channeling his magic for the summoning.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!", Evangeline growled at him, before regaining her composure", Now, allow me to show you the ultimate power of the ultimate mage!", She stated, taking off into the air, before pausing and turning to look down at the group",Hey! Make sure you take a real good look!".

"Um... I think Evangeline-san is still upset over last time", Ayaka mused sheepishly.

"It seems so", Asuna replied, just as sheepish.

"Last time?", Ku Fei asked in confusion.

"Long story Ku Fei-san", Negi replied, eagerly watching what would happen.

"Damn Eva-chan", Naruto pouted", Stealing my spot light!".

Meanwhile in the air Evangeline was facing off at the now barrierless demon, a smirk on her face as she began chanting", Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!", She began, using her spell keyword", Queen of Eternity, bound unto me by contract! I call upon thee, Darkness that is Forever! Eternal Glacier!", She finished, a large glacier of ice suddenly encasing around the large demon Kami.

"W-who the hell is she!", Chigusa demanded in shock.

"Kukuku! Your out of your league woman!", Evangeline mocked the poor evil monkey woman", I am the Vampire Evangeline! Gospel of Darkness! Evil Mage without equal! AHAHAHAHA!".

"Eva-chan is really getting into this", Asuna noted, a bit surprised by the way the vampire was acting... before looking to Naruto", Reminds me of someone".

"Chanting here!", Naruto pouted, before returning to his summoning.

"All that lives shall die!", Evangeline continued, smirking as she suddenly snapped her fingers", Cosmic Catastrophe... Break!".

The frozen demon suddenly began to crack, Chigusa letting out a scream as it suddenly exploded into many thousands of shards.

"... NO FAIR!", Naruto yelled out, Evangeline pulling down her eye lid and sticking her tongue out at him.

"HA!", Evangeline laughed, landing down besides Naruto", I don't know if he really is some Demon God or not, but he was no match against me! Where's YOUR excuse!".

"... I can't stay mad at you when your wearing such a cute outfit!", Naruto suddenly gushed, earning him a death glare. The two turned at the sound of Negi and the girls rushing over, cheering Evangeline's actions. The Vampire smirked, looking to a pouting Naruto", On the other hand...".

"No need to be a poor sport", Evangeline replied, turning to her "Adoring fans" as they rushed over",... That Yomi was stronger then this so called demon god anyways".

Naruto gained a surprised look, before smiling as Evangeline moved over to the group, before he canceled his summoning, dismissing the red orb", Oh well Bahamut", He sighed", Maybe next time", he mused, before moving over to hear how Evangeline was even able to show up.

* * *

"Looks like its over", One of the demons sighed, spotting the demon god being destroyed in the distance", Oh well, guess you all win".

"Damn", Ikkaku cursed, obviously wanting to fight more.

"At least I can catch the end of Axel's show", The demon from before sighed, earning another set of glares",... I'll shut up".

As the demons left the bleeding form of Tsukiyomi crashed into the ground nearby, quickly jumping back to her fee. Zaraki smirked at her, quite a few cuts covering his own body.

"You gonna run too little girl?", Zaraki asked her", It's obvious whose going to win... why not try again another time? When your stronger".

"Well... I've already worked off what I was paid", Tsukiyomy mused with a frown", It's a shame I didn't get to face Sempai... but you were fun Zaraki-sensei!", Tsukiyomi continued, lightly bowing in respect to Zaraki", If you see sempai, please give her my hello", She finished, before vanishing from sight.

"Hmph", Zaraki mused, sheathing his sword", Too bad... she'd make a hell of a student".

* * *

"You alright Negi?", Naruto asked his brother, spotting the petrifaction spread", Here, let me help with that".

"Stupid", Evangeline said with a frown to Negi, not noticing the form rising up behind her", Letting yourself get hit like that!".

"Evangeline-san! Behind you!", Negi called out to her, Naruto quickly dashing from Negi's side as Fate rose from behind Evangeline. Naruto grabbed onto Evangeline, making the vampire blush at being so close.

"W-what are you doing you idiot!", She demanded.

Fate began chanting a spell quickly... only to find a Tail of Chakra wrap tightly around his throat, ending his chant. Everyone stared in shcok to Naruto, who was in his transformed state, only with a single tail.

"Damn", Naruto cursed, not noticing the awed look Evangeline was giving him", I'm really pushing it today".

"S-so", Fate gasped out", Evangeline, the Doll Master... and to think YOU were the Kyuubi".

"K-kyuubi!", Evangeline and Negi asked in shock, looking once more to a frowning Naruto.

"Did you have to tell everyone?", Naruto sighed, his tail tightening around Fate's neck more.

"Um... What's a Kyuubi-aru?", Ku Fei asked, not getting what Naruto was being called.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune", Fate continued, a light smirk coming to his face", A fox demon that appeared a few years ago in the Magical World, the demon who kills other demons and the slayer of the Dragon Lord Gandragor!".

"Y-you killed a dragon!", Negi asked Naruto in shock.

"... A little"

"HOW DO YOU KILL A DRAGON A LITTLE!"

"I am at a disadvantage", Fate mused, suddenly dissolving into water", I shall retreat today".

"Cheater", Naruto sighed, slowly shifting back to his normal form, before looking to Evangeline as he set her down", Did you notice...?".

"He was a construct", Evangeline replied with a nod", That was obvious enough... who YOU really are is another story, why is it you didn't use every tail of power?".

"... I have my reasons", Naruto replied with a frown", We'll talk about it later if you'd like".

THUMP!

The two turned to find Negi lying on his side, Naruto instantly by his side", Shit!", Naruto cursed, moving to use a spell, only to freeze, biting back a cry of pain", D-damn! Worse time for my time to be up!".

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Evangeline growled at Naruto, giving him a kick", Just use those damn tails of yours!".

"I can't use them any more today", Naruto shot back.

"He's entire left side is stone!", Asuna spoke in shock.

"Negi-sensei!", Ayaka said, close to tears as she saw Negi's half stone form.

"Negi-kun!", Konoka's voice suddenly called out, the brown haired girl wearing a long white robe as she rushed over with Setsuna close behind.

"Konoka!", Asuna said in surprise", Negi is...".

"Ah!", Naruto said, gaining a large smile", Kono-chan! Do you still have that card I gave you?".

"Um, yes, Set-chan even told me what it was", Konoka replied, pulling it out.

"What's wrong de-gozaru!", Kaede's voice called out as she, Yue, and Kotaro rushed over to the others.

"Negi-sensei's turning to stone-aru!", Ku Fei replied, looking to the young teacher worriedly.

"Isn't there anything you can do Evangeline!", Asuna asked the vampire, who gained a light blush.

"I-I'm... not good a healing magic", She admitted.

"No worries", Naruto spoke up, looking to Konoka", Use that card please, just say Adeat".

"Alright!", Konoka replied, determinedly", Adeat!", She spoke, a flash of light later Konoka was wearing a set of Priestess robes, a large golden staff with strange symbols written on them", W-wow!".

"Now, touch Negi's chest and say "Esuna" please", Naruto continued.

"Right", Konoka replied, lightly placing the tip of her staff onto Negi's chest", Esuna!", She chanted, her magic transferring through the staff as Negi's petrification suddenly left him.

"Negi!", Naruto spoke up, lightly shaking his brother with a worried look", Are you alright!".

Negi slowly opened his eyes, giving everyone a smile. At the sight of that everyone cheered, happy to see he was alright.

"Had me... worried... to death", Naruto managed to get out, suddenly starting to drop",... Brat".

THUMP!

"Naruto!"

* * *

Yomi's eyes snapped open, suddenly jumped to his feet with a wince.

"About time", Akuma's voice spoke, Yomi turning to his partner with a frown, both having almost completely recovered", Seems you lost".

"... Why did you hold back?", Yomi asked, eyes looking to Akuma's regenerating arm.

"I saw no point", Akuma replied with a shrug", If I did I would have drawn too much attention, which is something we don't need".

"That's because your attacks are too flashy", Yomi groaned, sitting back down.

"YOUR the fighter", Akuma replied", I'M the Mage".

"Is that so?", A female voice suddenly asked, making both weakened warriors turn towards the voice", That explains how you two work together so well... even though your not getting paid now".

"Who are you?", Yomi demanded.

"Wait... Zaiaku knows you", Akuma mused, glaring at the smirking girl", You were with Uzumaki!".

"Tell me boys", Chao Lingshen began, a strange gleam appearing in her eyes", How much would it take to hire you?".

* * *

I'm mentally exhausted from this, so I'm going to sleep, cya everyone next time!

BTW, Tadai means Weight in case anyone was curious

* * *

OMAKE.. for last chapter

"Impressive wasn't it?", Yomi asked as he walked into view, smirking triumphantly at Naruto", Now, unless you show me your true power I'll kill that girl there!".

Yue's eyes widened fearfully, before noticing Naruto turn to Yomi.

"... Fine!", Naruto growled, eyes suddenly fox like again", You want me! LET'S GO!", Naruto roared as he became encased in the Kyuubi's youki. Yue's eyes widened at the feel of the sinister chakra, Yomi's smirk merely growing, even as Naruto's power began increasing further.

The smoke and chakra cleared, revealing a changed Naruto...

"Behold!", The now FEMALE Naruto called out, an army of Female Naruto's surrounding a shocked Yomi", My Harem Jutsu!".

"Ooooh! Yomi-kun!", The girls all gushed, hugging onto the demonic behemoth.

"AAHHHH!", Yomi yelled out, blood gushing from his nose as he dropped into unconsciousness.

"... V!", Naruto stated, holding up two fingers in victory.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol). Yomi is owned by Agurra of the Darkness.

Seventh Seed: Well, I can tell you he's stronger then the average teenager, lol

RyumaOmega: No worries, Naruto will be calling in his dibs on Setsuna. You know I never did say who Gaara would be paired with, sadly for Chigusa she didn't make the cut. Yes, Naruto will get some lip action and Yuko appears in this chapter.

dm5elite007: Lots of questions, most of which I can't answer without spoiling... but I will tell you one of the weapons you asked about is his main one.

deathsilver: Your the first to ask about him knowing the Rasengan! Lol, a hint's in the chapter if you can find it. Gaara will get stronger, no worries.

Ihklan: Secret! Though knowing Naruto in will surely be a perverse outfit. As for Sage Mode that would be impossible without contact with the Toads or Jiraiya, and lots of people dislike the idea of more Naruto characters.

Kariko-chan: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I fixed the problem. For some reasons it'll some times do that, it's the website I get my manga translations.

sagitarius: Bahamut will get his turn, no worries. Ayaka's lance, while your some what right, it does shoot forth a spike of her energy, there is more to it then that. Yuko questions are ignored! She's in the chapter. Aw! I'm glad you like it, I worked hard on figuring out what would fit her. Um... now that you mention it, it really does seem like the Sash from Xiaolin Showdown... might have been subconsciously thinking about it. Yes, Chao is evil.

someone: Yep, It's Lavi's hammer. Ha! Yes, Konoka's weapon is based of White Magic from the FF series. For some reason I figured a rapping fox weapon that could transform fit Kaede, glad you agree. I haven't really seen much of Nanoha, so I wouldn't know what weapon your talking about. No worries about the Naruto character thing, there might be a SINGLE one but he might just get a cameo. I HAVE been considering the Dragon Slave for use, I happen to be a die hard Slayers fan after all. I'll check out Tsukihime when I get the chance, life is hectic these days. Yep! The demon is one of the rare Axel fans out there. So many people enjoy MAR it seems, so yep, he was based of Babbo.

Legendarygamer: Don't worry, I doubt Zaraki will get that lucky again. Kuu's pactio's problem is more that it can only focus on a single target, so if it misses Kuu only has herself to rely on. Yep, Kaede's weapon is based off ol Babbo. I had to throw that comment it, I love Xellos, lol. HAHAHA! I was going to have Naruto say something like that, but I figured I should let Eva have her time to shine. Konoka's pactio lets her cast White magic spells from the FF series actually, so if anything it works better then her normal pactio.

Cyren Fire: Sry, I got mentally exhausted the closer to the chapters end I got, how many times I thought of ending it but I promised everyone the end of the Kyoto fight so I gave it, still tired to be honest.

Zdood: Caught that! Yeah, Negi was more surprised that Fate knew, perhaps I should have described it better? Once Asuna learns about the Kyuubi in Naruto's gut she'll figure what he meant, plus she'll wonder if his kissing A Princess comment was real then too. Sry about the type, I was getting mentally tired near the end. If you liked the Axel comment thing your gonna love what happens at the end of the chapter. Glad you like Tadai, he seems to be well received by everyone. I love the Disgaea series so expect more dood.

Kokuhi: I loved Gurren Lagaan... RIP Kamina. Yep, that's Lavi's hammer from D Gray Man

OBSERVER01: No no, this is a different Axel, he's from the Disgaea series. Might do the Shining Finger, but I'd see Naruto doing it as a joke like with the Giga Drill Breaker in the previous chapter. Bahamut will show up eventually. Naruto acting like Spirit seemed hilarious to me, so I put it in, lol.

Lava213: Remember when Mana mentioned putting it on Naruto's tab in the last chapter? How do you think she'll get her pay? lol

Vandenbz: Had to let Eva show off, or else Negi wouldn't ask to train under her. I've got two ideas for Tsukiyomi, unsure which I'll use as if she redeems herself I'll have to find someone to replace her with Fate. Akuma's power? The my friend... is a secret! lol. Fate's interest in Ayaka's lance will be explained, I'll say that it's effects are perfect for a piercing weapon. I loved Busou Renkin and her weapon WAS some what based off of Kazuki's weapon. Glad you like Tadai and the Naruto Head Flick of Doom. The staff actually lets her use the White magic spells from the FF series, making her a lot stronger then in the manga once Naruto teaches her each of the spells. Naruto will of course make Kaede wear something perverse. Naruto actually collects on his dibs this chapter, so enjoy that.

PiMPNaRuTo: Some people didn't like me adding Gaara in, but I wanted to try something different, the other Naruto crossovers usually have him without people from his own world and Gaara has always been a fav of mine. Sadly Chizuru is not part of the Harem, but I considered just adding her in as I enjoy her character as well. Glad your enjoying the chapters and I hope you keep enjoying.

Now, let us bid farewell to the city of Kyoto and return to the nice and qu-... Mahora Academy... yeah

* * *

We start the chapter in a lovely forest area, the familiar form of Chigusa running through the forest with a smirk on her face", I didn't think a monster like her would show up", She spoke to herself, thinking back to Eva's defeat of the Demon Kami", It doesn't matter thought, as long as I escape, I can fix everything!".

**You... Are a bad person aren't you?**

Chigusa froze instantly ,looking around for the owner of the demonic voice

**You do everything for your own sake, Even if it means the sacrifice of others... that MAKES you a bad person**

Chigusa quickly turned around again, hearing the voice from behind her, even more freaked out.

**But those Evil doers in their pride... should be prepared to be destroyed by others as evil as themselves**

Chigusa jumped back with a scream, three knives suddenly sinking into the ground her feet had been moments ago.

**Are you prepared?**

Suddenly the form of a small doll appeared in the air before Chigusa, a large knife held in it's right hand, it's fake eyes staring sinisterly at Chigusa", If your not prepared, your merely a fool", The doll giggled", Nothing more then a third rate cowardly punk!".

Chigusa was about to scream again, only to suddenly find something crawling up her body, eyes widening in fear as she recalled the feeling right before she was covered fully, soon falling into darkness...

Gaara sighed as he released the now fainted Chigusa from his sand, looking to the form of Evangelin's doll",... Hey", He greeted, before lifting Chigusa onto his shoulders and walking off, leaving Chachazero to herself.

"... Cool", A blushing Chachezero giggled before floating after Gaara.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the blond quickly sitting up with a sigh, his body still sore from the night before. Naruto found himself in what appeared to be an empty room. Naruto looked to the sound of movement outside, peeking through a hole in the wall, surprising to find Setsuna with a bag, looking ready to leave. Sitting nearby was Evangeline, sitting besides the form of Chachamaru.

"I contacted my partner to settle everything", Evangeline said to Setsuna with a slight frown",With a little help she has that woman ready for you to take".

"Thank you Evangeline-san", Setsuna told the Vampire girl", I should get moving while Naruto-sensei is still asleep".

"You could at least say goodbye", Evangeline mused, gaining a light smirk", If he's anything like his father he'll hunt you down if you go without one".

"I... It would only be painful to see him face to face again", Setsuna said with a sad smile as she moved to leave, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Setsuna!", Naruto called out as he suddenly ,opened the door, jumping in a surprised Setsuna's way, frowning at her", Where the hell do you think your going?".

"I-It's the law of my people!", Setsuna replied, looking away from him", After you've seen my true form... I have no choice but to-"

Setsuna's eyes widened as she was interrupted... by Naruto's lips meeting hers, a blush coming to her face as he held her right up against his body. Setsun's eyes slowly began to close as she returned it, melting int-

"PACTIO!"

A Flash surrounded the two, a card popping into existence besides the two. Naruto pulled back from this kiss with a smirk, grabbing the card before looking to a confused Setsuna", There! Your my partner now", Naruto spoke up", According to what I know of demon laws you are required to stick with me until I pick my true Pactio partner... am I right?".

"B-b-but!", Setsuna spoke up, looking around", Who did that!".

"You owe me", A smirking Evangeline called out to Naruto", So you better take me to that shop today".

"Yeah yeah", Naruto called back, before smiling at Setsuna", So... if you want we could just kiss again"

"Y-yeah right!", Setsuna said, glaring at him even as her face grew flushed.

"You WANT to stay right?", Naruto suddenly asked, losing a traces of playfulness", Kono-chan and the others already have shown they don't care what you are... and you KNOW what I am now".

"I...", Setsuna began to reply, once more looking ready to cry.

POW!

"Set-chan!", Konoka called as her and Asuna tackled into the two, surprising both Naruto and Setsuna", We have trouble!".

"Big trouble!", Asuna followed with, smirking at the two.

"W-what happened?", A surprised Setsuna asked, yelping as she found herself on top of Naruto, quickly leaping off of him to her feet, blushing lightly.

"It seems the paper copies of us you made are going berserk!", A frantic looking Negi replied as he ran up.

"Let's hurry back to the hotel!", Ayaka called out as the other girls walked out of the Kansai Headquarters", Who knows what's going on back there!".

"Come on Setsuna", A smirking Mana said as she walked up", Those paper copies are your specialty right?".

"Hurry up Set-chan!", A happy Konoka called Setsuna as she and the others began heading off.

"Well?", A smiling Naruto asked Setsuna, the swordswoman wiping away a few tears", It's obvious everyone here couldn't last without you".

"I... I guess I have no choice", Setsuna replied, giving him a smile", Thank you".

"No problem", He replied, both starting to walk after the others",... Your lips taste great by the way".

"Wha!".

* * *

"Wow", The Naruto Shadow clone said with a blush, watching the paper copy girls strip for the other girls", Boss is gonna LOVE this memory".

* * *

"What are you doing?", A mostly recovered Yomi asked his now once again short companion", Hasn't even been an hour since you switched and your already causing trouble!".

"B-but I didn't get to say good bye to Tsuki-chan!", Zaiaku whined, looking ready to cry right in front of everyone at the bus stop, his arm in a sling to hide the scales that had formed.

"Look", Yomi sighed, finding himself missing Akuma already", I'm not sure if you've realized this yet... but Tsukiyomi has a different sort of... TYPE she's into".

"I know she's a lezzie!", Zaiaku said with a glare to Yomi, before crying again", But I still want to say good bye!".

"...", Yomi frowned, suddenly pulling out a sucker.

"GIMMIE!", Zaiaku demanded, swiping the sucker before sticking it into his mouth... wrapper still on.

"To think your older then me", Yomi muttered to himself.

"So", Zaiaku began to say, sucker still in mouth", Do you trust this Chao girl?".

"Of course not", Yomi replied, before holding up a suit case", But she paid half already, unlike that cheat Chigusa".

"So... this means we'll see Uzumaki-chan again?"

"... I'm counting on it"

* * *

"Ichi... Nii... San... Yon"

"Ichi... Nii... San... Yon..."

The group had gotten back to the hotel just when the paper clones were about to show off their skin thankfully, though Naruto did not rejoice as he popped his own clone. The group had split up, each going off to their groups. However Naruto was off resting with Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna while his group had went off to hang with whoever. However this left some people to themselves.

"Ichi... Nii... San... Yon!", Kirai finished, emptying his hands of the bones he had put into it",... The sign of Ecchi?"

"ASAKURA!"

Kirai looked curiously to the sound, a nearby door opening as Kazumi rushed past him... followed by a pissed off Ayaka and Chisame following only in lingerie. Kirai's face flushed, increasing as he spotted Chizuru and Natsumi in their own undergarments standing at the door. Thinking things couldn't possibly get worse... Kirai feinted at the sight of a naked Zazie suddenly walking into view.

"Aw! How cute", Chizuru giggled, before looking to Zazie", You really shouldn't tease him like that Zazie".

The strange girl blinked, before looking to the unconscious Kirai, gaining an almost unseen smile as she moved to change clothes. Chizuru shut the door to their room, leaving the body of Kirai alone.

Gaara lightly continued on his way, the form of Chachazero on his shoulder. Gaara paused, seeing the body of Kirai, blinking in confusion",... Are you okay?", He asked, lightly nudging Kirai with his foot.

"That won't work Gaara-kun", Chachazero spoke up, drawing her large Butcher knife again", You gotta use this!"

* * *

"Aaah!", Asuna sighed, lying on her back with the others in the room", I'm so tired!".

"Why is it you guys get the comfortable futons?", Naruto whined, his still sore body enjoying the soft futons under the group's bodies.

"You know", Asuna continued, acting like she hadn't heard Naruto", Lying here like this almost makes last night seem like a dream doesn't it?".

"Your right", A smiling Setsuna added", Even our wounds are fully healed".

"Still sore as hell here", Naruto spoke up, eyes shut like he was sleeping.

"Oh boo hoo", Asuna teased him.

Silence

"... What a nice day", Negi sighed, looking out the open window nearby", It's the best when it's peaceful".

"You got that right bro", Naruto sighed, happy to just relax the day away.

**Getting comfortable?**

_Good! I was starting to worry_, Naruto thought to his tenant while listening to Konoka talking to Setsuna, _So what's the damage?_

**... Your up to 6 Tails**

_DAMN!_, Naruto mentally cursed, _I shouldn't have broken my word!_

**You had to with that Yomi character, **Kyuubi countered with**, He wasn't normal... even for demon standards**

_... Still_, he thought back, jumping as the door suddenly slammed open.

"Hey, Moron and Company!", A Happy Evangeline yelled as she opened the door, making the other jump along with Naruto", Your going sightseeing with me around Kyoto today!".

"B-but we have a meeting with the Chief later!", Negi tried to protest.

"Right and until then your all coming with me!", Evangeline replied with, before motioning to Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna who were with her, Kazumi and Chachamaru", These book club girls are coming along too! We're going to Kyomizu temple!".

"We already went there", Naruto whined.

"Get your ass up moron!"

* * *

"Hmm", A Female voice spoke, a smirk coming to the owners lips", Watanuki".

"What is it?", A black haired teen with glasses asked, frowning as he poured the woman who was speaking to him a glass of what was obviously alcohol.

"Cook some Ramen up will you?", The woman asked, lightly sipping her drink as her red eyes shifted into an amused stare", We have guests coming".

"Guests?", The boy Watanuki asked curiously.

"Fox Boy! Fox Boy!", Two strange girls sang, lightly dancing around Watanuki as they did", Ramen always brings him joy! Fox Boy! Fox Boy! Oh Fox Boy we will annoy!

"Fox... boy?"

* * *

"Are you satisfied Master?", Chachamaru asked the smirking Evangeline as they continued on, having separated from the others to deal with Eva's business.

"Yes, I think so", Evangeline replied, before looking back at the third member of their group", I'm not sure if I have enough souvenirs though".

"I calls Bull shit!", Naruto replied with, three clones behind him holding bags filled with random items", Just cause you've been stuck at the school for as long as you have doesn't mean you go crazy with MY money".

"I said I'd pay you back", Evangeline replied, giving him a knowing look", After all, me and you will be around for QUITE some time".

"... You see, this is why I didn't want anyone to know what's up with me", Naruto pouted, earning him a light glare from the Vampire.

"Mind explaining to me your total situation like you promised you would?", Evangeline asked, slowing her pace to walk by his side, Chachamaru doing the same.

"I am also curious Sensei", Chachamaru spoke up", My scans say you are totally human at the moment but I was able to pick your signal during your fights with the Mercenary... It showed you were almost completely Demon".

"It's complicated", Naruto replied with a sigh",... When I was a baby I had a nine tailed fox Demon, A.K.A. The Kyuubi, sealed inside of me".

"... Go on", Evangeline replied, having heard of such rituals being done long ago in the past.

"Well, skipping to the point", Naruto continued, Evangeline catching a quick flash of sadness in his eyes", Do to a "Inter-dimensional Mishap my body was some what shifted to better make use of the power within me".

"... Your draining the Demon's power", Evangelin followed with, a smirk coming to her face", Isn't THAT interesting... then explain why your holding back from letting the change happen?".

"For one I happen to LIKE the Kyuubi... she's helped me out of more things the you know and the thought of absorbing her entire being and ending her existence irks me to no end", He replied, gaining a frown", Second... My humanity is all I have left of my real parents, their blood makes me human... to lose that is something I couldn't stand".

"Is that it?", She asked him, Naruto looking to her curiously", Wasn't you who told Setsuna that what she was didn't matter to anyone?".

"...", Naruto mused, thinking over her words before gaining a smile", I see... perhaps I should listen to my own advice?".

"Obviously", Evangeline replied, suddenly pausing as she looked to her left",... That shop feels funny".

"We're here", Naruto said with a smirk, walking past the wooden walls around it", Looks the same too".

Evangeline followed him after a moment, Chachamaru walking past the walls. As the robo-girl entered she suddenly froze, eyes widening at the strange energy the shop seemed to be filled with.

"Chachamaru!", Evangeline called, noticing the girl had froze up", What's wrong with you?".

"N-nothing Master", She replied, unsure what was wrong as she moved to catch up, running a diagnostics check on her systems.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ah... he's here", The black haired beauty mused to herself, taking a light drink from the bottle in her right hand", Let him in".

* * *

"What's taking so bloody long?", Evangeline demanded, frowning at the door before her.

"Just be patient", Naruto told her, before looking to the vampire girl curiously", Isn't "Bloody" sort of a curse word in England?".

"Actu-", Chachamaru began to reply only to be silenced by a glare from Evangeline.

Suddenly the door slid open, revealing a Black haired teenager with a pair of glasses on his face, his outfit a simple black high school uniform with what appeared to be a cooking apron.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Watanuki Kimihiro", Watanuki greeted with a smile to the three, not spotting the look of shock that appeared on Naruto's face for but a moment before being replaced by a smile", Yuko's waiting for you".

"Why don't you go first Eva-chan?", Naruto asked Evangeline with a smirk", After your done I'll be talking with Yuko-chan for a good while so you and Cha-chan can go meet up with Negi and the others".

"Oh?", Evangeline asked with a frown as the group entered, politely removing their shoes", And what if I wanted to hear your discussion?".

"Believe me", Naruto laughed", You wouldn't understand a word... plus it gives you the chance to look over Nagi's place".

"... You have a point", Evangeline relented with a frown, before looking to Watanuki", Take me to her".

"Um... sure", Watanuki replied, giving the young girl a curious look over before leading her and Chachamaru into the other room, leaving Naruto to himself.

"So what now?", Naruto wondered with a sigh, a thoughtful look coming to his face",... That guy... he couldn't be-".

"Naruto! Naruto!", A pair of female voices interrupted the blond's thinking, Naruto smiling brightly at the sight of Maru and Moro, the two girls that lived with Yuko as her "servants".

"Hey you two", Naruto greeted with a laugh as he turned to them", How have you been?".

"Good!", They replied, both smiling at him", Watanuki made you ramen!".

"... I like him already", Naruto laughed, following the two to the kitchen", However, where are the two manju buns?".

"Hey!", A voice spoke, Naruto suddenly feeling something land on his head, giving him a kick", Mokona isn't a Manju Bun! Mokona is Mokona!".

"Hey Larg", Naruto replied, looking up at the black bunny wannabe on his head", Where's your brother?".

"Yuko gave him to some customers", The black bunny replied, Naruto instantly gaining a frown.

"Ah", Naruto sighed", Already started then...".

* * *

Chachamaru stared at her master, Evangeline looking ready to attack the woman sitting across from her. Apparently not even the dreaded Evangel couldn't deal with the Personality of the famous Dimensional Witch Yuko.

"Ah!", Yuko sighed with a big smile Evangeline noticed resembled the blond who had brought her here, the black haired woman slamming her cup down", That always hits the spot! I'll have to ask Watanuki for some more".

"You can drink when we finish up our business here!", Evangeline growled, having lost her patience with the woman, who had ignored her in order to finish up her bottle.

"Oh my!", Yuko replied, gaining a smirk as she sat back", One would think a girl of your age would have learned patience over the years, but I suppose you have a point".

"... I've heard enough about you Witch", Evangeline spoke, trying to resist the urge of attacking, reminding herself just who she was dealing with", Your in the market of granting wishes and I have one I want granted".

"Of course you do", Yuko sighed, lightly looking at her empty bottle", You wouldn't be able to even see my cozy little shop otherwise... though which wish you want granted is the question".

"Huh?", Evangeline asked in confusion, before frowning", I want to be freed from the curse holding me to that damn Academy!".

"I figured it'd be that one", Yuko mused, setting the bottle down on the table before her", Now, you should know Miss McDowell that your wish doesn't come without a hefty price".

"Of course", Evangeline replied with a fang filled smirk", Just name your price, I'm sure I can get my hands on whatever trinket it is".

"You obviously have the wrong idea about the price", Yuko replied, Evangeline gaining a confused look as Yuko gained a smirk, almost turning into a whole different woman", You wish to be able to leave the Academy that you have been chained to for quite a while now... you wish to move on with your life, to begin anew... am I right?".

"Y-yes", Evangeline replied, finding herself for the first time in years feeling the way she appeared.

"Then it's simple Miss McDowell", Yuko replied, her red eyes peering into Evangeline's as she rested her cheek against a fist", In exchange for your freedom...".

Evangeline's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Damn you can cook!", Naruto sighed, looking over at Watanuki as the boy was washing dishes with a frown", I see why Yuko keeps you around".

"It's obvious", Watanuki replied, looking a bit annoyed", It's because she can't cook for herself".

"Sounds like her", Naruto chuckled, before moving to his feet to head out of the room", I owe you one Watanuki, it's been a while since I've had Ramen".

"It's no problem", Watanuki replied, losing his frown for a smile to the blond",... Weird question, but have we met before?".

"Who knows?", Naruto replied with a shrug, heading out of the room and out of Watanuki's sight and ear shot",... It's him", Naruto mused, before noticing Evangeline heading to the front door", How'd it go Eva-chan?".

Evangeline froze as she slipped her shoes on, not even looking at him",... I got what I wanted", The vampire replied, before leaving the store.

"... Hmmm", Naruto mused, heading into the room only to almost run into a blushing Chachamaru", Hey Cha-chan... What happened with Eva-chan?".

"Master... told me not to say", Chachamaru replied, seeming to be thinking of something else before bowing to him politely and moving to follow after Evangeline

Naruto stared after the two, sighing before he entered the room to see Yuko, pausing as he spotted her sitting in the same seat she had been sitting when he had left years ago.

"Hello Yuko-chan"

"Hello little Wanderer", Yuko replied, a strange smile coming to her face", Are you here for your wish?".

"Yeah", Naruto replied, a wistful smile coming to his face as he sat before her",... I've already decided on this".

"I'd take that mark of yours instead if I could", Yuko sighed, looking to Naruto's hand with want", But that wouldn't be equivalent exchange...".

"You almost sound like Edward", Naruto mused with a smile, looking around the room as his eyes landed on a jar, inside a pair of rings were resting inside",... Where did you get those?".

"Two recent travelers", Yuko replied with a giggle", A Weasel and A Shark... You might meet them down the road".

"I see", Naruto mused, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Yuko's "Premonitions" she would give randomly", By the way... that Watanuki...".

"Yes", Yuko replied with a slight frown", He's him".

"..."

"Oh you stop that", Yuko sighed, lightly glaring at him", You've known for a long time what would end up happening with me, so no sad thoughts while I'm still around".

"Sorry", Naruto replied, gaining his foxy smile", Don't suppose you've told Zen and Zalak?".

"Of course not", Yuko sighed, thinking over the two Naruto mentioned", Zen would try and find a way to stop it from happening and Zalak... Well that moron would Laugh".

"Well... that's family for you", Naruto laughed, earning him another glare", Sorry, Couldn't help myself".

"Right", Yuko replied, clearly not believing him", So... shall we get to this?".

"Yep", Naruto sighed, reflecting on his thoughts for a moment", In exchange for my gift... I offer up my precious memory".

"Accepted", Yuko replied, Naruto lightly starting to glow", In return... your wish is granted".

* * *

_"Naruto... my beautiful Naruto..."_

_

* * *

_Chachamaru continued following Evangeline, the blond Vampire having yet to say a word the entire time, not that Chachamaru minded. She herself was thinking back at what Yuko had told her before she had gone to chase after her master.

_You have a wish yourself right? Yuko had asked with a knowing smirk, You wish to be human... in order to be with HIM_

"Chachamaru", Evangeline suddenly spoke, interrupting the robo-girl's thoughts", Let's get back to the brat... I'm sure he's done at his father right now".

"Yes Master", Chachamaru replied as she followed on, inwardly glad her master at least seemed to be back to her normal self.

* * *

"See you guys later!", Naruto called once again, waving to Watanuki and the two girls before starting to head back to the hotel, looking at the box in his hands with a smile", Well... Can't remember what it was, but I think it was worth this".

"Talking to yourself Sensei?"

Naruto paused, looking over to find a smirking Mana walking up to him, quickly making him recall the tab he owed her for the night before", Oh, hey Mana-chan", He greeted, holding the box in one hand as he moved to dig into his pocket, only to be stopped by Mana",... I thought you wanted you pay?".

"Your going to pay me back another way", Mana replied, turning to walk from him", Come on, this is our last day here... let's enjoy it".

Naruto blinked in surprise, before making a shadow clone to take his box", Take this to our room", Naruto told it before chasing after Mana, who paused to let him catch up.

* * *

Naruto had enjoyed himself, having been forced to not only buy Mana dinner and take her out to a movie, he had even paid for them to go to a shooting range. He wasn't much for guns, but with a little help from Mana he was mediocre now at least. As the sun set the two of them began heading back to the hotel, Naruto finding himself already missing the city of Kyoto.

"So", Naruto spoke up as they came within sight of the hotel", Was there anything else I needed to give up in order to pay you back?".

"Two things", Mana replied, giving him a smirk", First thing... Draw up the circle".

"Ah", Naruto replied, frowning a bit as he began drawing up the pactio circle, wondering if this was the only reason he was getting any lip action", Alrighty, lets do this".

Naruto leaned in for the kiss, only to get a light peck he couldn't even enjoy, Mana smirking as she grabbed her Pactio card from the air.

"... Pactio?", Naruto asked, haven't even been able to call out Pactio! as Chamo usually did, Naruto sighed", Well... what's the second one?".

"This", Mana replied as she pocketed her card, suddenly grabbing his collar and pulling him against her, forcing her lips onto his in a heated kiss. Naruto was shocked at the sudden lip attack... but quickly began returning the kiss, finding it was quickly growing more heated.

Eventually Mana and Naruto pulled away to breath, both panting lightly.

"Th-that... was great", Naruto told her with a smile.

"Oh?", Mana asked, a smirk coming to her lips", Who said that was all you owed me?", She asked, before attacking him once more.

* * *

"Okay Everyone! We'll be arriving at Mahora Academy by lunch time today!", Shizuna called out to the students, all those who were on the field trip looking to her as they waited for their trains to arrive", You'll be dismissed at the Academy Station, where you'll be able to all return to your rooms... I hope you all had fun!".

The girls cheered, apparently letting the woman know they did have fun.

Naruto yawned as he held his box to his chest, gaining the attention of his little brother who was standing next to him.

"Are you alright?", Negi asked curiously.

"Just tired", Naruto replied", I was kept up pretty late".

"What were you doing anyway?", Negi asked.

"... Repaying a debt", Naruto replied, unable to stop himself from smirking.

"Oh?", Chamo asked from Negi's shoulder, a perverse smirk coming to his face", DO tell!".

"It's WAY too early for me to hit you", Asuna said as she walked up, glaring lightly at Naruto before looking to Negi", anyways, it's too bad we didn't learn anything about your dad's whereabouts".

"Um... Actually", Negi replied, pulling out a large roll of paper", Chief-san gave me this clue afterwords, hopefully it'll give me the information I need".

"That's great!", Asuna said, before looking to Naruto", You know... I just realized, didn't you travel with your guys dad?".

"Yeah", Naruto replied with a plain expression.

"Then shouldn't YOU know where he is?", Asuna asked with a frown.

"Nope", Naruto replied with a smirk", Nagi wouldn't tell, he just asked me to look after my little bro here until he could defend himself".

"Negi-sensei!", Shizuna suddenly called out, earning the three's attention", Please Say something to the students too!".

"R-right!", Negi called out, rushing over to do so... only to trip and land right on his face.

"... I can see why", Asuna mused with a sheepish look.

"As you can see", Naruto laughed lightly", I have my work cut out for me".

* * *

Naruto stretched out, smiling at the sight of the whole class sleeping, he himself having both Kaede and Ku Fei resting their heads against his shoulders. Naruto looked around, Asuna and Negi were lying together, Naruto finding himself lightly smiling at how they seemed, almost like Asuna was Negi's older sister in l... sister. Evangeline and Chachamaru were sitting against each other, Gaara sitting right in front of their row with what appeared to be a little doll that looked similar to Chachamaru herself. Naruto almost began laughing as he spotted what appeared to be a sleeping Kirai (hard to tell with the mask) sleeping in his own seat, Zazie having slipped into the seat by him to sleep on his right shoulder.

All in all, everything seemed peaceful.

"... Though", Naruto mused as the train got ever further from Kyoto", I can't help but think I forgot something...".

"Isn't it obvious?", A female voice asked from the box, making Naruto look at it in surprise before opening it", You promised your oh so wonderful sensei you'd visit the Dojo before you left".

"... I'm dead".

"Well", The small red fox yawned, jumping onto Naruto's shoulder to lay on, nuzzling into his neck as her single tail lightly brushed his cheek", Not till he see's you again".

"... Hopefully that won't be too long", He chuckled", Eh, Kyu-chan?".

* * *

The dean sighed as he rested his head on his desk, his back sore from sitting up for so long. He had just gotten the call from Naruto that Evangeline had broken her curse, meaning he could finally stop stamping the damn papers before him and rest.

Knock! Knock!

The Dean groaned as he sat up", Come in", He said as nicely as he could, looking curiously to the door as it opened, his eyes widening in shock at the sight before him.

"Hello Dean-san", A living Sayo Aisaka greeted with a polite bow", Sorry I haven't been attending classes... May I start now?".

* * *

A short chapter, but I figured after last chapter I may as well get this out to end the Kyoto arc permanently. I wanted to do more with Yuko but sadly couldn't think of anything else. Most likely will have her pop up again at some point. Mana got her date with Naruto and her pactio, we bid good bye to Yomi and Zaiaku/Akuma for the moment, Evangeline seems to be free of her curse for some unknown price, Naruto has separated the Kyuubi from his body by giving up a special memory, and finally we find out Sayo isn't dead... she's actually alive? Hope you all enjoyed it, I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol). Yomi is owned by Agurra of the Darkness.

Fan of Fanfics21: Well, I might attempt a Naruto/xxxholic crossover at some point.

Orchamus: It'll be explained in the chapter, don't worry

Kazuki Shikimori: I was actually gonna have him chasing after the train, but I figured Zaraki showing up would have taken away from Yuko's part.

Path-of-Otaku: Quite a few Cameo's will be showing up during the festival arc I promise you and I have a few fighting game characters in mind

deathsilver: Your pretty close actually, Naruto got his hands on something before he ditched his world. The Weasel and Shark will eventually pop in, but not for a while.

aliestrikehero: Yes and then no

Seventh Seed: Of course! It keeps you all wondering lol. Your questions will be answered as things continue, don't worry.

sagitarius: Naruto only made the one wish. The Weasel and Shark's means of transportation will eventually be revealed once they pop in. Naruto only gave up a single memory, basically the only good one he had of the Elemental Nations. As I said before I'm no good at writing such adult situations... though if I ever attempt I'll make a separate fic to put such events. Cha-chan likes Naruto of course, lol.

OBSERVER01: I have a good idea of Gaara's pairings, they be revealed as the story goes on if you look for them.

Bakapervert: I mentioned a few OC's that will eventually pop in, their part of another story I'm working on.

shadowzerover5: Um... thanks? Perfect guess, lol.

Kariko-chan: Um... I don't know what your talking about *shifty eyes*. Many other anime mentions will be thrown in, it seems you readers really enjoy them. The memory is the only memory he had of his mother.

someone: Eva-chan's price is actually a lot harder to figure out, but it's something I can see her treasuring. Naruto's price was the only memory of his mother. Naruto spent a good while with Yuko and learned much from her. It happens when he's very young and he took something with him that explains how he knows certain techniques.

Zdood: Hmm... I can work something on your request in I suppose.

lava123: Hm... perhaps

Vandenbz: Naruto gave up the only memory he had of his mother and he only made the one wish. Setsuna's pactio will of course be kept secret, though the one you mentioned for Mana is one of the ideas I'm thinking of using.

Just so you all know I don't plan on letting this fic die, One think I hate is how people always get to this point in Naruto/Negima crossovers only to never update them again, so I shall continue on!

* * *

"... You wanna run that by me again?"

It was the day after they had returned from the trip, Everyone having gone off onto their own rooms. Naruto had spent the returned evening resting in his bed, quite exhausted from what had occurred during his fight with Yomi and the other events of that night. However he had been called in the next morning by the Dean... only to find out about the arrival of a certain student.

"Hard to believe, I know", The dean sighed, leafing through the report Naruto had given him, it filled with information on what had occurred during the school trip", But Sayo Aisaka was here in this room... alive".

"That's not possible", Naruto said with frown", Few things can bring back the dead... any of which wouldn't work in the way you explained Sayo was".

"Still", The small fox on Naruto's shoulder spoke up, a frown on her face", The girl is some how alive... or at least appears to be".

"She hasn't been seen since she left", The dean sighed", I have Kirai and Gaara working on it... but I'd still like you to be on the look out".

"Of course", Naruto replied with a frown, turning to leave", If anyone wants to make sure she's okay... it's me".

"Hold on!", The dean called, tossing Naruto a letter that Naruto caught", That's for Gaara-san".

With that Naruto and Kyuubi left, leaving the Dean alone to read his report.

* * *

"Any ideas?", Gaara asked Kirai with a frown on his face, the two of them walking across the school grounds.

"Maybe", Kirai replied, lightly spinning a new cane, the top bearing a Silver skull with rubies for eyes", There are few things that can bring the dead to life-".

"I just got done explaining that to the dean", Naruto's voice spoke up, earn Gaara and Kirai's attention as he walked up, Kyuubi still on her right shoulder", However in this case I figure there's another source that's explaining how this is happening".

"Agreed", Kirai replied, his mask suddenly shifting into a frown", Though what could have enough power to do this? Anything with enough power to revive the dead should have been detected by the barrier around the school as soon as it went through".

"Unless if got here through other means", Naruto mused with a frown.

"How so?", Gaara asked, knowing the least on the subject.

"It's simple", Kyuubi suddenly spoke up", Either someone summoned it here or it was carried here in a way the barrier couldn't detect".

"... Did the fox just talk?", Kirai asked curiously, his mask shifting into a look of confusion.

"Maybe", Kyuubi replied with a fanged smirk.

"Anyways", A laughing Naruto spoke up", If there is another force at work here we should get to finding out who or what it is and where it might be hiding out".

"Kirai says he has a way to find out", Gaara informed Naruto, both turning to the masked teen who nodded.

"With a spell I have cast on my wonderful new cane", Kirai explained, holding his cane for them to see", We shall locate the missing Sayo Aisaka and figure out what has happened with her".

"Sounds good", Naruto replied, nodding to him", Get to it".

Kirai nodded back, lightly holding his cane out before him, muttering a few words before letting it go, the cane floating where he had left it", Sayo Aisaka!", Kirai stated, the Cane spinning around in mid-air for a few minutes before the end with the skull paused, aimed at the old abandoned part of the school, specifically the old clock tower.

"Why there?", Gaara asked with a frown.

"Does it matter?", Naruto asked, before rushing over to that area.

"... Oh boy", Kirai sighed, grabbing his cane before giving chase, his free hand holding his hat atop his head as he and Gaara rushed after the blond Naruto. Unknown to the three a pair of eyes watched them off, their owner gaining a familiar smirk before she gave chase.

* * *

_"D-darn it!", Sayo groaned, having slipped on the way into the courtyard that lay before the clock tower, the teenage girl quickly moving to her feet to continue on as the heavy rain pelted down upon her", I hope it's not too late!"._

_The school girl made it to the courtyard, sighing as the large garden of flowers within seemed perfectly fine. She quickly moved to grab a nearby tarp, doing her best to protect the flowers from the heavy rainfall as it hammered down, even as she slowly began feeling light headed. After what seemed like hours she finished, smiling at her deed before she turned to head back to school... only to find a large wall of sand blocking her way, suddenly surrounding her._

"**_Such a lovely garden... But I prefer a desert much more!_**_"_

_Sayo was only able to let out a scream before she was buried by the sand, it covering her and the garden she had done so much to protect, the sand slowly taking form._

_"**I sense you my former host**_", The dark voice spoke, a single eye starting to form, it being a yellow star like pupil", **_Come and return my power!_**

**_

* * *

_**All three male teens paused as they reached a courtyard by the clock tower, finding a large amount of flowers covering the area before it", Wow", Naruto mused, surprised that such a garden was lying besides the condemned building.

"Yes, it's a lovely garden", Kirai sighed, his mask back to it's usual smile", I come here quite a lot to enjoy how peaceful it is".

"... Why does it smell like you?", Kyuubi asked Kirai with a foxy smirk, the masked boy freezing for a moment.

"That...", Kirai replied, before turning to Kyuubi, holding up his index finger to the "lips" of his mask", Is a secret!".

"You know", Naruto spoke, giving Kirai a frown", Your reminding more and more of someone one of my teachers spoke of".

"Another teacher?", Kazumi asked curiously, holding microphone to his lips", Do tell!".

"Well Sh-", Naruto began, only to jump in surprise", K-kazumi-chan! What are you doing here!".

"Well I heard rumors that Sayo Aisaka was seen around the school during our trip", She replied with her usual smirk, putting the microphone away to pull out her camera", So I dig some research and found out she died over 60 years ago!".

Kirai's mask shifted to a frown, looking to the nearby flowers for a moment, before catching Gaara and Kyuubi looking to him ", Um... yes?", Kirai asked nervously.

"... Nothing", Gaara replied, staring for a moment more before looking back to Naruto and Kazumi, Kyuubi merely giggling to herself.

"You realize that it might be dangerous", Naruto sighed", We're unsure what's going on with Sayo-chan at the moment".

"So she IS a ghost", Kazumi giggled", Scoop of the century!".

"... Asakura-san reminds me of you Naruto", Gaara spoke, giving Naruto a light smile.

"Very funny", Naruto replied drolly, before sighing again", Fine, you can come Kazumi-chan... but stick close".

"Don't worry", She replied with a giggle, a slight blush coming to her cheeks", I will".

Naruto nodded, before turning to head into the abandoned building with Kazumi close behind, leaving Kirai and Gaara to themselves once again.

"... Is she?"

"Maybe"

"Very cold Gaara-san"

* * *

The group made their way through the old building, Kirai's cane still leading them through the building, eventually reaching the top of the clock tower itself. Inside the old clock lay untouched, no longer working after so many years of being left forgotten... though strangely a single sleeping bag lay inside.

"..."

All eyes turned to Kirai, whose mask gained a nervous look

"... what?".

"That's why you reek of this place!", Kyuubi laughed.

"Dude", Naruto said with a shake of his head", THIS is where you sleep!".

"... Ma-"

"I'll kill you if you say it"

"... Perhaps?", Kirai offered, getting a death glare from the blond", What would you expect? This IS a girls school...".

"That reminds me", Naruto mused, handing over the note the dean had given him to Gaara", I think this is your room information".

"Thanks", Gaara replied, pocketing the note.

"Now", Naruto spoke, glaring at Kirai", When we finish up with this me and you are speaking with the dean and getting you a place to stay, understood?".

"Maybe", Kirai sighed, Naruto suddenly whacking the back of his head, knocking Kirai's hat off", Okay! Okay!".

"... Where did Kazumi-san go?", Gaara suddenly asked, all four looking around to see where she was, only to find no sign of her.

"Kazumi!", Naruto called out worriedly, only for the group to spot her up by the main clock mechanism.

"Just getting some shots!", She called down, not noticing the rising form appearing behind her.

"Kazumi!", Naruto yelled again, leaping up to grab and cover her just as a torrent of sand knocked him and her back down with the others.

"It's so nice of you to look for me Naruto-sensei", The form of a smiling Sayo spoke, her eyes black with a yellow star like pupil", Did you miss me that much?".

"You okay Kazumi?", Naruto asked as he moved to his feet, helping Kazumi to her feet as well.

"Y-yeah", She replied, before looking up to Sayo", Is that her? She looks... wrong".

"That's not Sayo" Kyuubi spoke up with a frown", She's there... but there's another presence using her spirit as a way to solidify itself".

"Right!", Sayo laughed, her voice growing warped", Seems you haven't lost that mind of yours over the years Kyuubi!".

"That voice", Gaara muttered, narrowing his eyes at Sayo.

"I'm better off then you are... Shukaku", Kyuubi shot back with a smirk.

"True", Shukaku sighed through Sayo's lips", I'm not at my best here", She mused, before looking to the form of Gaara", But once I return to my previous host I'll be back to my true self!".

"I don't think so!", Naruto spoke up, moving to attack only for Kirai to move and arm in his way", Huh?".

"Please take Kazumi-san and Gaara-san out of here", Kirai spoke to Naruto", Such a small place is not the best for your types of fighting and I can keep her busy long enough for you to get some where more suited for your fight".

"The boy has a point", Kyuubi spoke to Naruto, looking to Kirai with a knowing gleam", Plus he's more suited to this kind of fight".

"Ah", Kirai chuckled, looking to her with a flash of red showing through the eye holes of his mask", So you know?".

"... Just be careful", Naruto sighed, before heading out with Kazumi, Gaara, and Kyuubi, leaving Kirai and Sayo to themselves.

"Unlike Kyuubi I can't tell what the hell you are", Shukaku growled, lightly floating down before Kirai", But I doubt your anything for me to worry about".

"I beg to differ", Kirai replied, lightly spinning his cane as his mask's mouth grew jagged, making it appear like fangs", for a soul like yourself... I'm the worst possible opponent!", Kirai roared, his cane suddenly becoming covered in dark energy, Kirai swinging it as the energy faded, revealing a weapon that made Shukaku's eyes widen.

* * *

"So how do we know he's doing well?", Kazumi asked curiously.

CRASH!

The group looked up, finding the giant form of Shukaku himself crashing down from the now destroyed clock tower, roaring in pain at a huge gash on his chest.

"... That works", Naruto mused.

With a thump Kirai landed before them, in his right hand what appeared to be a large demonic looking scythe with occult symbols on the hilt.

"Nice staff", Gaara commented, finding himself a bit uneasy at the sight of it.

"Thank you", Kirai panted out, the staff lightly returning to it's cane form", It's a bitch to use however".

"Wasn't that?", Naruto asked Kyuubi with a shocked look, the small kitsune merely nodding",... Well, he makes more sense now".

"Am I missing something?", Kazumi asked with a frown.

From the rubble of the area Shukaku had landed in the large Tanuki rose with a roar, glaring down at the group", **I know now what you are!**", Shukaku roared, glaring down at Kirai",** I shall not be easily forced onto the other side now that I know!**".

"Why didn't you force him to the other side?", Kyuubi asked Kirai with a frown.

"If I did I would have sent Sayo-san along with him to hell", He replied, the eyes of his mask narrowing at Shukaku", I switched their forms so Sayo-san would be unaffected as we rip him to shreds... though we need to locate her first".

"But how...?", Naruto questioned, before frowning at a thought as he turned to Kazumi.

"... What?", Kazumi asked, blushing at his stare.

"It's worth a try", Naruto mused, looking to Kyuubi", You mind?".

"I got it", The kitsune giggled, dropping from his shoulder.

"**Whatever your up to won't work!**", Shukaku roared, a wave of sand moving onto the group, only for Gaara to hold up his hand and force it away", **How dare you use my own powers against me!**".

"Mine now", Gaara replied simply.

"Your quite funny when you wish to be Gaara-san", Kirai mused, slowly making his way towards Shukaku", Though your former tenant seems to not realize he's ineffective against us as if not for his captive...".

"He'd be no more", Gaara replied, clutching his fist as sand began crawling over Shukaku's body, the large Raccoon demon letting out a roar as he forced the sand back slowly, both the demon and Gaara using their powers against each other, the sand moving back and forth between them as Kyuubi finished drawing a pactio circle.

"Y-you mean!", Kazumi asked, blushing in surprise as Naruto lightly moved her into the circle with him.

"Yep", Naruto replied with a smirk", If you don't mind".

"Of course not!", She replied with a an eager look that surprised Naruto", But how will you know I'll get an item that will help?".

"Anything you get will be fine", Naruto replied, his smirk turning into a smile", Besides, I figure you deserve this much for the help you've given me and Negi so far".

Kazumi blushed deeper, before smiling back at Naruto. Both teens leaned towards each other, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"Pactio", Kyuubi stated as a flash surrounded the two, a card popping up between them both.

Naruto pulled back with a light blush", Your lips taste nice!", He told her.

"Of course", A still blushing Kazumi replied with her usual smirk, grabbing her card from the air", Now, lets see how this works! Adeat!".

Shukaku found itself blinded by the light of Kazumi's words, the giant Tanuki looking down to find the school girl to be wearing a high tech looking vizor that covered her eyes, a group of four robot like eyes floating around her person, transmitting whatever they saw to her screen.

"W-wow!", Kazumi said in awe", This is awesome!".

"See if you can scan Shukaku", Naruto asked her, hoping her Pactio could help them out.

"A-alright", Kazumi replied, wondering how to work them, only to find them responding to her thoughts", Alright! Give me a scan on Shukaku!".

Suddenly the four eyes took off, moving in a square around Shukaku, dodging every sand attack the large demon sent at them as within moments they had him scanned out, sending their findings to Kazumi.

"I got the scoop!", Kazumi laughed, a smirk coming to her face", Seems Sayo's spirit is being held in the center of his being!".

"**H-how could a simple mortal girl know that!**", Shukaku demanded, surprised she had known where he was holding the human girls soul.

"Good job Kazumi", Naruto said with a smirk, looking to Kirai", Can you get me there?".

"Maybe", Kirai replied, only to quickly nod yes as Naruto glared.

"Then get to it Ya Grim bastard!", Naruto growled.

"No need for such an insult!", Kirai complained as he once more shifted his cane into a scythe, charging forward with Naruto following close behind", Hold him Gaara-san!".

"Gladly!", Gaara stated, using all his chakra to use the sand to hold Shukaku.

"**Th-this cannot be!**", Shukaku roared, having never been held by sand", **I am the master of all sands!**".

"No longer!", Kirai yelled, leaping up high into the air, right before Shukaku's chest as he took a mighty swing", **Reaper's Pathway!**", He called out in a dark tone, ripping through Shukaku's very soul, Naruto suddenly landing a foot onto Kirai's right shoulder before pushing off into Shukaku.

* * *

_Sayo struggled against he sand, being forced deeper and deeper into it as she was slowly finding she couldn't breath. It seemed like an eternity since she had been buried, how long had it been? Did anyone even care? Maybe she should just give up..._

_"Hey!", A familiar voice spoke, a hand suddenly pushing through the sand to grab hers", No more thinking such things! You and me still have a book to finish after all!"._

_Sayo's eyes widened, a few tears leaving her eyes as she took the hand, smiling happily", Y-your right", She stuttered out", Let's go Naruto-sensei!"._

_

* * *

_Shukaku roared out in pain as a large orb of light burst forth from his chest_,_ the form of Naruto landing besides the others he had been with, craddling the form of Sayo in his arms. The large Raccoon demon glared down at them, having barely any of his gathered power left after losing Sayo.

"**Th-this isn't over!**", Shukaku roared, slowly dragging himself towards them.

"Oh... it is", Kyuubi giggled, looking to Kirai", Send him off... would you?".

"Of course!", Kirai laughed, holding his scythe above his head", **By the blood of Death himself I banish you foul demon to the Netherworld!**".

The next thing Shukaku knew, large demonic hands burst forth from the ground beneath him, grabbing onto him and starting to drag him under. Shukaku thrashed angerly, but to no avail. In mere moments he was gone.

Silence

"BOO-YA!", Naruto stated, a blushing Sayo still in his arms.

* * *

"Here you go", Naruto said with a smile to the ghostly visage of Sayo, having carried her spirit all the way back to the classroom", I'm sure you missed it".

"Yeah", She replied, frowning as she recalled what had happened with Shukaku, before turning to Naruto", Thanks again Sensei... for saving me".

"No problem", He chuckled, hugging her lightly", What are friends for?".

"... right", She replied, unknown to him saddened at his words, smiling once more as he pulled back before he could notice, though Kyuubi had noticed", I'll... see you tomorrow then sensei?".

"Yep, classes start up again", He told her, before turning to leave", Night Sayo-chan".

"Good night!", She called back, watching him shut the door behind himself",... Naruto-kun".

Sayo slowly moved over to sit in her usual seat, lightly starting to play with the pencil that always rested on her desk, doing so for a few moments before she let it drop from her fingers, her shoulders shaking as she felt tears falling from her eyes", I-It's... not fair", She cried to herself", Even if I feel this way... I can't do anything about it".

The young spirit cried the rest of the night away, heard by no one.

However, outside like so many years before, it was raining.

* * *

"Um... what's going on here?", Naruto asked in confusion, Setsuna crawling on the ground in the hallway, Konoka hugging onto her tightly", Did Kono-chan give into your wants?".

"S-stop playing around and get her off!", Setsuna begged with a dark blush.

"Oh Set-chan!", Konoka giggled with a blush of her own", How about me, you, and Naruto-kun all find some place quiet to play with each other?".

"O-oujo-sama!"

"I'm game!"

* * *

Gaara sighed as he stood before the room he had been sent to, wondering who it was he'd be sharing it with from now on. After another moment he lightly knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered.

The door opened up, revealing his roommates... The cheerleaders.

"Welcome Gaara-kun!", They all cheered for him.

"..."

* * *

"So Eva-chan accepted?", Naruto asked his brother in surprise, both walking with Asuna and Konoka as usual.

"Well... as long as I pass her test anyways", Negi replied, before gaining a confident look", But I know I can do it!".

"Good for you", Naruto chuckled, turning his gaze to Asuna", Ready for school Red?".

"Shut up", She growled at him, before sighing", Why couldn't we get ONE more day off?".

"That's just like you Asuna", Konoka giggled.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The group paused, turning to the loud sounds of what apparently was a fight. In the center of a group of large brawlers was the smiling form of Ku Fei, surprising most of the group.

"Ku Fei-san!", Negi asked in shock, worried for his student.

"Fei-chan is always so cute when she's in her uniform", Naruto gushed, earning a flick of a tail from the fox on his shoulder", No need to get jealous Kyu-chan".

"... When did you get a pet?", Asuna had to ask, gaining a vicious glare from Kyuubi", Um... sorry?".

"Forgiven", The Fox replied before shutting her eyes to sleep again.

"K-Ku-fei-san is surrounded by strong and mean looking people!", Negi stated, afraid for his student.

"You remember how she helped us before right?", Asuna asked him drolly.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time de-gozaru", Kaede spoke up, surprising the group as she seemed to pop up.

"Kae-chan!", Naruto cheered, hugging onto her happily, once more rubbing his cheek against her stomach", I didn't see you this morning!".

"I left early", She giggled, patting his head", I had to pick up that outfit you asked for".

"... Have I ever told you I love you?"

"About five times a day"

"W-why is no one worri-", Negi began to ask before they heard the sound of pained groans and quick hits, slowly turning to find Ku Fei standing in the center of a large amount of knocked out men",... Never mind".

"Ku won the Martial Arts Contest", Kaede continued to explain as she forced Naruto to his feet", Since then she gets challenged about three times a day".

"Ku-chan kicks ass", Naruto laughed, before recalling the events of the Trip",.. I still have to talk to her about that".

"Naruto-chan seems to like strong girls", Kaede teased, making Naruto blush.

The group moved down to speak with Ku Fei, the Chinese girl turning to smile at them", Morning Negi-bozu, your early today", She mused, before spotting Naruto with a blush", Um... Morning-Aru".

"Morning", Naruto replied with a smile.

"That was amazing Ku Fei-San!", Negi managed to get out as one of the fighters suddenly jumped back to his feet, moving to attack Ku Fei through Negi himself. Naruto was ready to intervene before he spotted Ku Fei making her move, grabbing Negi before sending a single punch into the attackers gut, taking him down.

"You alright Bozu?", Ku Fei asked Negi with a smile, lightly ruffling his hair", Sorry about that".

"Th-thank you", Negi replied, an awed look on his face as he looked to Ku Fei.

* * *

"I think this will be on the test", Negi spoke to his class, Naruto in his usual chair reading a book with Sayo, who Naruto noticed seemed less eager to do so... most likely still getting over the Shukaku incident", So please revise it later tonight, now you may go".

"Stand", Nodoka spoke out, the students each standing up from their desks to leave as usual", Bow".

"Ku Fei-san", Negi suddenly said, smiling to said student", I need to speak with you".

"Eh?", She asked, a bit surprised", Me-aru?".

"Ah... but it's not something I should say in front of class", Negi mused to himself, earning him a suspicious look from Naruto", How about we meet in front of the memorial in the plaza in front of the World Tree after class?".

"I... don't mind-aru", She replied, still confused.

"Great, I'll see you then", Negi said, leaving the classroom after.

Almost instantly the girls were on Ku Fei, demanded to know what was going on.

"Weird", Naruto mused, before giving Sayo a smile", Want me to leave the page open for you?".

"That's fine", She replied, giving him a strained smile", I'll just wait till tomorrow".

"You could just let her come with you to your room", Kazumi offered as she walked by.

"I sup-", Naruto spoke, before him and Sayo looked in shock to the now smirking red head", Kazumi-chan?".

"Y-you can see me!", Sayo asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well", Kazumi mused", Apparently after that wonderful adventure yesterday my senses are a bit different".

"I see", Naruto chuckled", Well I'm sure Sayo will be happy to have another friend".

"Naruto-sensei!", Ku Fei suddenly called to him, her, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna eating some Meat buns", Come have some!".

"Alright!", He called back, before looking to Sayo and Kazumi", I'll see you two later".

As Naruto left Sayo watched him with a frown, before blushing as she spotted Kazumi watching her", U-um", Sayo began.

"Wow, you've got it hard", Kazumi mused, before motioning to Sayo to come with her", I guess me and you are in the same boat".

"... Huh?"

* * *

"You know, I'm used to all of the class doing these things", Ayaka mused drolly, almost every member of 3-A hiding with her behind a bush to spy on Ku Fei and Negi", But why YOUR here I don't get".

"I'm an older brother", Naruto replied, wearing a ninja outfit that made it almost impossible to see amongst the tree he was up against",... Plus Negi might be interfering with the law of dibs".

"Law of Dibs?", Yue had to ask, sipping from one of her juice boxes.

"It's a guy thing", Naruto replied with a pout, Kyuubi rolling her eyes on his shoulder even as Naruto continued watching Ku Fei from afar", Fei-chan looks even better in casual clothes", He gushed to himself.

"Ku Fei-san!", Negi's voice called up, the spies looking to see Negi rushing up to Ku Fei in casual clothing.

"A! Negi-kun is here!", Makie said with a smile as she spotted him.

"Negi-sensei in casual clothes", Ayaka sighed happily, blushing as she stared.

"She's like a female you", Kyuubi muttered to Naruto.

"Put her hair in pigtails and give her whiskers", Naruto mused with a smirk, thinking to his "Sexy" form.

Negi paused before Ku Fei, the two talking for a moment before Negi moved suddenly, followed by a blur and it appearing that he and Ku Fei were now hugging, shocking the girls. As they began whispering to each other about what was going on, Naruto sighed, having figured out what Negi was up to now.

"He's not breaking the law", Naruto sighed, removing his outfit to show his usual suit under it", Though I wonder why he didn't come to me?".

"It's simple", Kyuubi whispered to him", Your his older brother, he wants to get strong on his own and one day beat you... and having you teach him won't help him do so will it?".

"I... see", He mused, smiling at the thought.

"Hey Negi!", Asuna's voice suddenly called out, the group turning to find the red head with Konoka and Setsuna", There you are!".

"Asuna-san?", Negi questioned with a smile as he and Ku Fei turned to the small group.

"We're going to go bowling and Karaoke because Setsuna says she's never gone, you wanna come?", Asuna asked, before looking to Ku Fei", You can come too Ku-chan".

"That sounds good", Ku Fei replied with a smile", I love bowling-aru!".

"I'll go too", Negi said with a smile, before looking curious", Is Naruto going to be there?".

"We couldn't find him", Konoka said with a frown.

"I'll go!", Naruto replied, seeming to have just popped up behind Setsuna, surprising the swordswoman.

"D-don't do that!", Setsuna said with a blush, glaring at him.

"Sorry", Naruto laughed, lightly hearing the hiding girls wondering how he got there so fast", Anyways let's get bowling!".

Instantly the hiding girls rushed over, each apparently having been walking by do to "Coincidence"

* * *

CRASH!

"Wow", Naruto mused in shock, sitting down nearby as Ku Fei cheered at having made another strike as she was now involved in a contest against Ayaka, Makie, and Nodoka over Negi it seemed.", She's... good".

The class had quickly moved onto the Bowling alley, which had been empty before they had arrived. The class easily filled the Bowling alley, each breaking off into separate groups to play. After seeing Negi watching Ku Fei bowl, Ayaka had challenged the martial artist to a bowling contest over Negi's heart. So far it seemed Ku Fei would win as she hadn't failed a single toss of the ball.

"Ku's always been good at bowling de-gozaru", Kaede informed him with her usual smile, having decided to sit with him", I'm not bad myself".

"It's not that hard", Mana spoke from nearby, it being her turn next as she grabbed her bowling ball, sending it forward with narrowed eyes. The ball rolled forward, eventually crashing through each of the pins", See?".

"For people like us I suppose it's normal", Naruto agreed, turning to a tired looking Gaara who had been forced along by his new roommates", You look like hell by the way".

"... They snuggle", Gaara replied with a shiver.

"I see", Naruto laughed, moving to his feet to take his turn, lightly sending the ball forth before getting a strike of his own", A lot of guys would enjoy that you know".

"You and I both know I'm not a normal", Gaara replied some what drolly, his eyes flashing for a moment.

"True", Kaede giggled from her spot", But that can be said of almost anyone in this school de-gozaru".

"Which is why I love this place!", Naruto laughed, taking his seat as Kaede moved on for her own turn, Naruto noticing the scores of the "Negi's love" battle showing up, laughing lightly as he saw Ku Fei had won", Aw! Poor Nodoka-chan was last? Maybe I should help her with that?".

"I won-aru!", Ku Fei cheered, rushing over to Naruto's group", Did you see?".

"Yep", Naruto replied with a smile to her", How about I get you a drink as a prize?".

"Um.. okay", She replied, blushing a bit as she walked with him over to the Food court nearby.

"... You don't mind?", Mana asked Kaede as the ninja girl sat back with her, Gaara taking his turn while be hounded by his roommates.

"Of course not", Kaede replied, giving Mana a smirk", I already knew it wouldn't be just me and that I would have to share with other girls".

"That doesn't bother you?", Mana had to ask.

"... Naruto-chan has quite a lot of love to offer", Kaede replied, her eyes opening a bit to look at Mana", I get all the attention I need, even more then a normal girl would in a normal relationship, all I would need was ask him to spend an entire day with me and he would... So no, it doesn't bother me".

There was a pause of silence

"When it comes to Ku anyways, YOU on the other hand..."

"You know I have a gun right?"

* * *

"Thanks", Ku Fei said to Naruto, taking a sip of her soda, mildly wondering if this was what a date felt like.

"Your welcome", Naruto said as they began walking back to the others",... Though I was wondering if you'd do something for me?".

"W-what-aru?", She asked, blushing once more as they walked.

"Would you... like to go out some time?", He asked with a light blush of his own, Ku Fei surprised by the offer.

"B-but... aren't you and Kaede-chan?", She began to question, recalling how close the two had been during the trip and since they had gotten back.

"That's something I need to tell you about", Naruto sighed, pausing his steps", Fei-chan... I'm a Polygamist"

Silence

"..."

"... It means I'll have more then one spouse", Naruto replied with a sheepish look, recalling Ku Fei's weak point was book smarts.

"Oh!", Ku Fei replied after a moment", Your like Tenchi-san?".

"Huh?", Naruto asked in confusion, wondering who she was talking about.

"Well... I don't know how I feel about that-aru", Ku Fei admitted, giving him a light smile", But if it's just a date for now that's fine".

"Great", Naruto replied, regaining his smile as they began walking again", Now where wo-".

"Ku Fei-san!", Negi called out suddenly, rushing up to the Chinese girl", I was hoping to talk about what we were talking about before".

Naruto looked over to see the rest of the class watching eagerly, apparently thinking Negi was going to confess his love to Ku Fei and then start a Sibling rivalry with Naruto.

"Ku Fei-san", Negi began, the girls watching intently", Please... teach me Chinese martial arts!".

THUMPS!

Almost every girl in class fell over, shocked that they had been so wrong and that Negi had only wanted to learn how to fight. Naruto himself found it amusing, though not as amusing as the sight of Gaara running away from his roommates a bit aways.

"Eh?", Ku Fei asked, a bit surprise", You sure-aru?".

"Yes! That boy in Kyoto used the same move you used this morning, plus when you fought faced him you were able to fight him toe to toe... at least when it came to Martial Arts", Negi explained", That's why I'd like you to teach me!".

"So...", Ku began to ask with a smile", You wanna be strong-aru?".

"Yes", A confident Negi replied.

"Haha! Okay!", Ku Fei replied, lightly grasping onto Negi's shoulders with a smirk", I like strong guys! I'll make you strong enough to take on anyone!".

Naruto lightly began shifting away, earning a curious look from Ku Fei. Ku looked around to find a group of glaring girls, lead of course by General Ayaka. In moments Ku was running from the others, eventually running alongside Gaara as he was still being chased by the Cheerleading trio.

* * *

"Might I point out that summoning someone like HIM is foolish?", An older looking Gentlemen informed his own summoner.

"Your opinion has been noted Graf", Fate replied, standing before the large Pentagram he had set up onto the ground before him", However it has come to my attention that to keep Naruto Uzumaki Springfield from your mission I will need a being strong enough to deal with him... and even if the summoning lowers his power he shall still be enough to face Uzumaki".

"That's not the point", Graf replied, a frown coming to his face", You don't know HIM like I do, among the Netherworld's he is said to be one of the worst Demon's to exist! Before he was reincarnated he was said to be one of the few to survive against Overlord Zenon and even if his powers are much lower since his rebirth, he is still a match for any Demon Lord... it shouldn't be long before he reclaims his throne as an Overlord".

"Exactly", Fate replied, gaining a light smirk", Who better to deal with Uzumaki?".

Fate stood before the circle, lightly chanting words that sounded otherworldly, Graf backing up as the pentagram began glowing a dark red. Fate continuing chanting his summoning, a humanoid form starting to appear in the center.

"In my name I summon thee! Fulfill the terms of out contract!", Fate finished", Arise Zalak Taijiya!".

An explosion rocked the room, originating from the Pentagram itself and forcing Graf onto his back, Fate lightly bracing himself against the power of the demon he had summoned.

From the fading smoke a pair of red eyes peered out, their owners gaining a fanged smirk.

"... This dump is obviously not Kansas", The demon sighed, the humanoid form of what appeared to be a teen with blood red hair set into a ponytail standing naked within the circle, lightly picking at his right ear with his right pinky finger",and Where the F*ck are my clothes!".

* * *

While Naruto enjoys his return to Mahora and defeats the evil demon spirit of Shukaku, Fate has summoned one "Graf" and a mysterious demon named "Zalak"! Who are they and what do they mean for our Heroes? Find out next time... maybe!

NOTE: To those who are wondering it'll be a while before the story picks back up as the Festival is a good while away. I hope you all can deal with me till then as I must get through each of the canon events. I hate the idea of skipping through stuff as it takes away from the story. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try and get to my usual chapter length next time, but the hot weather is making it hard to concentrate on my work.

OMAKE: What happened to Shukaku?

Shukaku awoke with a groan, wondering where the hell he was exactly. The large Tanuki looked around, finding himself on top of the ruins of a castle.

"Hey you!", A voice yelled at him, Shukaku looking to find a young blue haired boy with a long scarf and shorts glaring up at him", How dare you destroy my castle! I'm the only one allowed to do that!".

"**Annoying pest!**", Shukaku roared down at the boy", **Do you know who your speaking to!**".

"YOU obviously don't know who I am!", The boy yelled out with a smirk", For I am the Great Overlord Laharl!".

"... Overlord?, Shukaku thought in fear, slowly looking up as a giant Meteor began heading down upon him,... shit!

BOOM!

The castle and Shukaku exploded, leaving a large flaming craytor.

"... Etna!", Laharl called over to a red haired demon girl wearing what looked to be a dominatrix outfit", My castle blew up again!".

* * *

See ya next week


	17. AN

Just letting you all know that the next chapter will be out this weekend, some things have in occurred in real life that have delayed the update, but rest assured I won't let this fic die, though I might not be able to update as quick as usual now. Since I'm lacking with the update I figured I'd at least put up the answers to reviews so far as well as give a listing of the current pairings... least I could do.

Before I answer reviews I would like to bring something up. It seems some of you guys enjoy the anime cameo moments that occur in this story and a few apparently dislike it. Let me explain that just because certain characters are mention that it doesn't mean that it's the versions of them from their own series. Those who know xxxHolic know what I mean, basically in every world there is a different version of a person who has lived an entirely different life, they may not even look like the original. Take the Zaraki in this story, he's NOT the Shinigami captain from Bleach, he however acts the same and basically is the same person, but has lived in the Negima world and had different experiences. Another thing, these are just little Cameo's for fun, they have nothing to do with the story in general. However if you all wish me to stop with them I will.

Reviews!

Ignishia: Sayo might eventually get a pactio with Naruto and if so it's powers have yet to be decided, I have a few idears though. Yes poor Gaara, lol. The Tenchi Ku Fei mentioned is Tenchi Muyo, the main character of an anime that was the first "Harem" anime I ever watched.

Raidentensho: Mana's weapon has already been decided, I chose between two choices after I remembered her and Kaede were basically rivals. All those ideas sound good, I'll use the Ku Fei/Naruto fight idea and most likely will use the other if I can fit it in.

Orchamus: Ku Fei's only unsure do to the fact she's never been in a relationship with a guy before, though she'll eventually come around. Weasel and Shark are there for certain reasons that will eventually be explained.

deathsilver: Kirai is a bit more complicated then that, though you have the right idea. I'll do my best to not let this fic die out!

Nasha Rei-kun: Glad to hear you enjoy the crossovers, Laharl will get his own moment later on in the fic. I hope you'll enjoy Zalak, he'll have quite the Disgaea like persona for you to enjoy.

Vandenbz: The abilities of Kazumi's pactio will be kept secret, however once she learns to use them better she'll be able to make more of them. I have an idea as to let Sayo be with Naruto as she wishes, you'll just have to wait for it. A Gaara's torture Omake? Sounds good, lol. Zalak IS an OC, expect to see him staring in an upcoming Disgaea project, lol. Laharl meeting Naruto? Chaos!

someone: Sadly it's not Adell, Zalak is an OC from the Disgaeaverse. Glad you liked the scene with Ku Fei, I figured with her book smarts problem she wouldn't know what the word meant. Sayo will find a way to be with her Naruto-sensei! Believe it... lol. Kirai is a bit more then just that, you'll see eventually. If they did that it would have harmed Sayo inside of Shukaku... though after they got her out it could have worked I suppose. Glad you liked Kazumi's pactio, mwuhahaha! There's nothing she can't do now. Laharl seems to blow it up quite a lot doesn't he?

sagitarius: I know, but I couldn't thin of a way to make it to where Asuna would eat the chocolate and then see Naruto right after, plus the Shukaku/Sayo incident needed to be handled.

theultimatechimera: The Cheerleaders will have their moments here, with Gaara of course lol. The Mark of Nazo is still a mystery.

aliestrikehero: Lol. She will once her powers begin returning, she left almost all of it with Naruto after all. It IS a possible event. More Pairings for Naruto? lol, I will consider them. Yes, the side smut fic... I'm thinking about it.

Cyren Fire: I know *bawls* For some reason I just do it! I can't help myself. At the bottom I'll have the pairings listing as well as current possibles for the pairings.

deus-rasengan2: I may have trouble with Almaz, I don't have a ps3 so I've had to watch the scenes on Youtube to know anything about Disgaea 3, I like Adell more myself. Naruto and Negi's first meeting will be up soon, no worries.

Seventh Seed: Gaara seems to enjoy poking fun at Kirai lol. Sry, but you'll like Zalak! I promise! You know what Kirai is? We'll see.

betafish123: Kyuubi left almost every bit of her powers in Naruto, the reason she's sleeping a lot is do to her slowly recharging after giving up so much. I don't know what Lance your talking about.

dragon-cloud16: Of course it would have been cool, but it would have taken away the reason for Negi wanting Evangeline to teach him. Thanks for reminding me! I love FF9, how could I have forgotten.

Zdood: I suppose it was, but Shukaku was heavily weakened as Gaara took most of his powers away. Zalak will actually be in an upcoming Disgaea fic, hope you enjoy his first appearance, kinda like an Asagi moment, lol. Glad you liked the cameo moments as well as the Omake.

anonymous: The Balrog? That could work, lol. Bringing Saber in like that would be a bit problematic as she isn't from Negima and Naruto has quite a lot of girls already. Maybe I should do a Fate/Stay night crossover?

legendarygamer: Her revival is a bit complicated, though it will have to do with one of the many cameo's brought into this fic. Zalak is an OC and his persona... well, he fits in well with others from the Disageaverse. She'll learn the basic Holy, not FF7 Holy and she'll be able to bring them back if their almost dead, not dead dead.

Pairings

Naruto-

Primary: Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, Ku Fei, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Mana

Interested (Might become primary): Chao, Theodora, Sayo, and Kazumi

Negi-

Primary: Ayaka, Nodoka, Yue, Ako, Chisame

Interested: Makie and Anya

Gaara-

Primary: Sakurako and Madoka

Interested: Chachazero and Misa (Currently has Boyfriend)

Kirai-

Primary: Zazie

Interested: ?


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol).

NOTE: I was reminded by a reviewer I forgot to add Kyuubi to the Interested part of Naruto's harem listings. You should know the Interesteds are those who are interested in a romantic relationship that may be added later depending on what you guys think, do to the mere fact Negima is a harem manga and apparently number isn't a big problem, lol.

Alright, enjoy the chapter, sry it took longer then I said it would, things in life are hectic.

* * *

Naruto watched Negi and Ku Fei from a distance, It being the second day of his brothers training and already Evangeline had decided on Negi's test. Himself, Asuna, Setsuna, and Ku had arrived in the morning to start his training, only to find Negi on the ground with Evangeline and Chachamaru leaving. Also it seemed Makie was there for some reason Naruto was unsure of.

Negi's test was to be able to hit Chachamaru at least once with Kung Fu, Naruto figuring she chose that because she was jealous of Negi having another teacher. Naruto also knew something was still bugging Evangeline, her attitude since he took her to Yuko's shop having changed, plus she didn't seem to want to see him at all. He'd asked Chachamaru, but the robo girl replied that Evangeline had ordered her not to say a word.

"You learn pretty fast Negi-bozu, and you have talent", Ku Fei informed Negi as they continued sparring," But if it's only 2 days worth of training I don't think you'll have much of a chance-aru", Ku Fei informed him, suddenly moving her palm to Negi's face in an instant, pushing against it and knocking Negi flat on his back," You lose!".

"So he won't be able to become Eva-chan's apprentice?", Asuna asked curiously, both her, Konoka, and Setsuna sitting with Naruto as they watched.

"Well, Negi-sensei IS an amateur when it comes to physical combat", Setsuna replied with a frown.

"Actually there's more to it then you think", Naruto spoke up with a smile, earning both girl attention," Eva-chan said he had to hit Cha-chan at least once with Kung Fu, no rule against using anything else with it, so long as he uses Kung Fu once".

"That's... true", Setsuna replied, a bit surprised she hadn't noticed that.

"Then Negi-kun has a chance!", Konoka mused happily.

"Negi-kun!", Makie called out as she suddenly showed up with Ako Izumi, the pink haired girl carrying a picnic basket with her,"I brought a whole bunch of boxed lunches!".

"... Negi sure is good with girls", Naruto noted, before gaining a smirk," Just like me!".

"Good thing he isn't more like you", Asuna replied with a mocking smirk to the now pouting blond.

"I'm sure once he hits puberty he'll be enjoying the attention more", He replied, regaining his smirk as he watched Makie dote on his blushing brother... who was now quite fat from all the food stuffed down his throat,"... Or maybe not".

* * *

"I'm sorry!", Makie said apologetically to Negi, having gotten the young teacher back to normal after a few failed tries (one making Negi almost as thin as a stick)," I thought I could help you but I only made things worse!".

"It's okay Makie-san", Negi replied, trying to calm her down with a smile.

"But you only have two days till... Sunday", Makie replied, seeming to remember something with a larger frown.

"Something wrong?", Naruto asked from his spot on the nearby picnic blanket, happily eating the food Makie brought with her, Konoka and Ku Fei eating with him.

"I forgot!", She replied frantically," I have the selection for the competition on Sunday!".

"Really?", Asuna asked in surprise, standing with Setsuna and Ako nearby," are you gonna be okay?".

"I... have no confidence at all actually", Makie admitted with a saddened look.

"Why not?", Naruto asked, taking another bite of a cup of ramen he had found amongst the other foods.

"Sensei said I act like a Primary school student", Makie replied, on the verge of tears," and I caused so much trouble for Negi-kun too... I'm useless".

"Not true-aru!", Ku Fei protested with a frown.

"You shouldn't say that", Konoka spoke up with a frown, Ako nodding in agreement.

"I know!", Asuna spoke up before Naruto could," Why don't you show us your gymnastics?".

"B-but... I can't do that!", A blushing Makie replied.

"I've never seen Makie-san's gymnastics before!," An excited Negi spoke up, Makie's blush increasing at his words.

"Come on!", Naruto followed with, a smirk on his face," You have to if Negi asks".

"J-just a little bit then", She replied with a frown, before pulling out her gymnastics ribbon and moving a bit aways to start her routine. Naruto found himself impressed at how good she was, though he didn't know much about gymnastics himself. He also had to focus on not thinking perverse thoughts as Makie's routine kept giving him a look up her skirt... he could feel the glares from Asuna burning into his very soul.

"U-um", Makie spoke as she finished, looking a bit nervous to hear what the others thought," And that's how we do it...".

"Wow!", Negi spoke first in awe," That was great!".

"B-but Sensei said I was childish", Makie protested with a frown.

"Who cares what he thinks?", Naruto asked with a frown, himself always having trouble dealing with most "Teachers" in general.

"Right!", Negi agreed with his brother, smiling at a blushing Makie," I don't know much about gymnastics, but I thought it was great! It was a beautifully Honest and direct performance, just like I'd expect from Makie-san!".

"... I guess foreigners aren't shy when giving out compliments", Asuna mused from afar, surprised at Negi's words.

"Taught him everything he knows", Naruto chuckled from his spot, sipping up the last of his ramen.

"Th-thank you Negi-kun", Makie said with a smile to the child teacher, before looking sheepish," But the test is the day after tomorrow".

"That's true", Negi replied, still smiling," But now that you've come this far, the only thing you can do is go for it! For the next two days, let's both do our best!".

"Um... okay Negi-kun", Makie replied, blushing once again as she looked to her teacher.

"Negi-bozu!", Ku Fei suddenly spoke up, having finished her snacking," Time to train!".

"Right!", Negi replied eagerly, rushing over to train once again.

"... Naruto-sensei", Makie suddenly spoke, looking to the blond teacher," Negi-kun isn't just cute... he's pretty cool too".

"Of course", Naruto replied with a smile, before looking to his brother," He's MY brother after all".

* * *

Negi's training went smoothly, Ku training him as best as she could in the small amount of time he had before the test. It was now the night before Negi's test and Ku Fei had finished teaching the last bit she could teach him.

"I've taught all I can teach you at the moment", Ku Fei informed her student with a smile," All you can do now is leave everything to fate and the Heavens. Use your remaining 8 hours to rest and Revise!".

"Yes Master Ku!", Negi replied with a bow to Ku Fei, the usual group watching from not far off.

"Negi-kun!", The sound of Yuna's voice called out suddenly, the black haired girl walking over with Ako and Akira, another picnic basket in Ako's hands," Are you having some kind of match tonight!".

"I made some snacks and a fancy dinner!", Ako followed with, smiling as they neared the group.

"More of Ako-chan's food", Naruto and Negi sighed, recalling the picnic from the day before, making the girl blush in embarrassment.

It wasn't long later before they all moved over to the area Negi's test would take place, setting the meal up as everyone soon found themselves enjoying it.

"So whats this about a boy Yuna-chan?", Naruto asked playfully, making the black haired girl blush.

"She met him for like five seconds", Makie giggled," She doesn't eve-".

"S-shut up!", A blushing Yuna said, moving her hand over Makie's mouth," It's not like I LIKE LIKE him! I don't even know him".

"Wonder if he thinks of you", Naruto asked playfully.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You okay Yomi-chan?", Zaiaku asked curiously, sitting atop three boulders that were stacked on Yomi's back.

"Y-yeah", Yomi replied, before continuing his push-ups

* * *

"So do you think Negi-bozu will win?", Yuna asked curiously, taking a bite of a piece of shrimp.

"Well, Negi-bozu is a fast learner-aru", Ku Fei spoke up sheepishly," He learned moves in three hours that usually would take a month to master... It's really not fair".

"Negi's always been a fast learner", Naruto mused from his seat between Setsuna and Ku Fei," Though mostly with books smarts".

"Well, he couldn't exactly be a ten year old teacher if he wasn't like that", Akira mused, before taking a bite of a rice ball.

"That's a child genius for ya!", Yuna laughed," He'll win for sure!".

The other girls cheered in agreement, except a sheepish Setsuna and Asuna, who was looking at Negi strangely.

"Hm...", Asuna mused, sniffing a scared looking Negi," You... stink".

"W-well", Negi replied, trying to back away, only to be grabbed by Naruto," Wha!".

"What have I said about bathing?", Naruto asked Negi with a frown.

"Ha! So you HAVEN'T been taking bathes!", Asuna said with a smirk, the other girls looking surprised at the situation.

"I-I just forgot!", Negi protested, yelping as Asuna began dragging him to the bathing area.

"No buts!", Asuna informed him," Your getting washed right now!".

Naruto watched Asuna drag Negi off with a smile, glad she could handle Negi as he himself had trouble getting Negi to take a bath. Most of the girls followed after, leaving Ku Fei and Naruto to themselves. The Chinese girl was happily eating her meal, freezing as she found they were alone, blushing as she chewed.

"... Wanna count this as a date?", Naruto asked with a smile, pouring her a drink.

"O-okay", She replied with a smile, taking the drink happily.

* * *

"Why are you blushing?", Naruto asked Negi curiously, the girls having returned with Ayaka with them as well, the blond girl looking QUITE unhappy as Makie and Asuna were blushing lightly with Negi himself blushing hard.

"N-nothing!", Negi quickly replied, thinking back to the events in the bath house.

"Riiight", Naruto replied, instantly knowing something perverse had occurred, not surprising actually. After a bit more walking they arrived at the area of the test, Naruto spotting Evangeline and Chachamaru nearby," Eva-chan!".

"About time!", The Young looking vampire replied with a frown at them.

"Negi Springfield is here for his apprenticeship test!", Negi called out with a smile, quite confident in himself.

"Someone sure seems confident", Evangeline spoke with a fang filled smirk," Remember boya, If you can hit Chachamaru even once with your Kung-Fu you pass, the Match continues until your dead and you can't attack any more, got it?".

"Got it!", Negi replied with a light smirk, reminding Eva of Naruto strangely enough, who was also smirking at her words.

"Eva-chan messed up", Naruto mused,"... Cute dress though".

"Figures you notice that", Asuna sighed from besides him, wondering how Evangeline had messed up.

"By the way", Evangeline spoke to Negi, before suddenly glaring at the cheering crowd Negi had brought with him," Can you quiet your damned cheerleaders!".

"THOSE are busy with Gaara actually", Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"Gaara-kun!"

The Cheerleading trio looked around, having sworn Gaara had ran into the park they were now in, before they began looking in a different area. After they were out of range Gaara suddenly rose from the Sand box, sighing in relief.

* * *

"Funny", Evangeline replied drolly.

"Are you going to be okay Negi-kun?", Makie asked worriedly, recalling the incident a few days prior when Chachamaru had taken Negi out with a single hit.

"Don't worry about me", Negi said with a smile to her as he moved towards Chachamaru," I'll use the fruits of my training to the fullest!".

"Negi-sensei will win no problem!", Ayaka laughed, Asuna gaining a sheepish look from her spot besides her.

"Just be calm and you'll do fine!", Ku Fei called to Negi with a smile, Negi nodding back.

"Hmph", A wistful looking Evangeline huffed.

"Jealous?", Naruto asked, scaring the blond vampire.

"O-of course not!", Evangeline growled at him," And why exactly are you with me? Don't you have your Harem girls to keep happy?".

"... I don't like thinking of them that way", Naruto replied with a frown," So please don't refer to them as that".

"... Fine", Evangeline huffed, unsure why she cared how her words effected him as she looked down towards Negi and Chachamaru," Begin!".

Chachamaru instantly charged in for an attack, Negi activated a contract for himself to increase his strength and speed,blocking her incoming punch before quickly blocking the swing of her other fist, spinning lightly as he moved to slam his elbow into Chachamaru's stomach, only for the Robot girl to block with a fist, pushing him away.

"Close", Ku Fei said with a frown.

The two fighters continued, Negi getting close to hitting Chachamaru only to have her block at the last second each time, the girls watching anxiously from afar, unsure of what would happen next. Naruto watched intently, noticing all of Chachamaru's openings for himself but he knew he couldn't say anything.

"Increasing his skills with his magic is quite the ability", Evangeline commented, before gaining a smirk," But he's still no match for Chachamaru".

"He's not doing bad with just two days of training", Naruto commented, wincing as Chachamaru knocked Negi away with a nice kick," But speed and strength wise he's still out-classed".

"Negi-kun!", Makie called out worriedly as Negi slowly rose to his feet slowly, Chachamaru charging forward to hit him again.

"It's a feint", Naruto mused to himself with a sigh," Won't work though".

As Chachamaru took a swing at Negi, Negi suddenly began moving if he was not hurt, grabbing her swung fist before pulling the robot girl towards himself, intending to slam the elbow of his other arm into her chest. Chachamaru used the momentum to send herself over his head, surprising the girls watching as Chachamaru swung around and aimed a kick to Negi's back, forcing the boy to let go of her arm as he sailed away, skipping off the ground a few times before finally skidding to a stop.

"Hmph", Evangline huffed, seeming quit unhappy at the conclusion," Well that's that...".

"Is that so?", Naruto asked with a smirk, gaining a confused look from Evangeline," Look again".

Evangeline looked to Negi, finding the boy was slowly moving back to his feet," I'm not done yet!", Negi called out, smirking as he made it back to his feet.

"Negi-kun!", Make called out, glad he was alright.

"What are you talking about?", Evangeline asked drolly, shooing him away," The match is over, time for little boys to go to bed, shoo!".

"The condition was until I die", Negi replied with a Naruto like smirk," So that means theirs no time limit, right?".

"W-what!", Evangeline asked in shock, Naruto laughing his ass off right by her side," Don't tell me that your...".

"That's right! I'm going to stick with it until I land a hit!," Negi replied, before looking to Chachamaru," Chachamaru-san! Let's continue!".

"B-but sensei", Chachamaru began to refuse.

"Cha-chan!", Naruto called out to her," Your not paying attention!".

Chachamaru snapped out of her thought process, finding Negi coming at her with a fist, which she side stepped before slamming her elbow onto the back of his neck. Naruto winced, recalling a time he had been hit like that. For a whole hour the fight continued, Negi getting beaten quite a bit as he continued trying to hit Chachamaru, still smirking as he panted tiredly.

"H-hey, come on boya, isn't that enough?", Evangeline asked with a some what nervous look," So your motivated, I get it already!".

"N-not giving up!", Negi panted out, still ready for more as he charged forward, once more intending to strike his target.

"Th-this is getting to be too much", Ayaka spoke from her spot by the others, the only thing holding her back being that Negi wanted to do this.

"I-I can't watch this anymore!", Asuna growled out, pulling out her pactio card," I'm stopping this!".

Suddenly Asuna found Makie blocking her way," No Asuna!", The pink haired girl said," Don't stop him!".

"B-but!", Asuna began to say.

"I think it would be terrible if you stopped him now after all he's suffered through already!", Makie continued, tears forming in her eyes," Didn't Negi-kun say he'd do his best no matter what?".

"But... He's just a kid!", Asuna followed with," He doesn't know any better! He's just being stubborn, so I've got to stop him!".

"No! Negi-kun is an adult!", Makie protested.

"M-maki-chan", Asuna spoke with a frown,"Even if that's what you said at the showers, no matter how you look at him he's...".

"A child could never be stubborn to this point!", Makie interrupted with," I can't express it... but I think Negi-kun is prepared!".

"Prepared?"

"Negi-kun has an objective, and he's decided to give everything he has to achieve it", Makie continued with,"Do YOU know any boys who have an objective like Negi-kun does? Not just a vague, ambiguous dream, but someone who can say "This is what I've decided to live for"!".

"Th-that's", Asuna spoke, overwhelmed by Makie's words as were the other girls.

"... I like her", Naruto spoke from his seat, smiling as Evangeline blushed with a frown at his side," She's going on the list!".

"Negi-kun IS an adult," Makie continued to explain," He's got an objective and he's doing his best to achieve it... So you can't stop him now".

Silence

"All this from a third year brat", Evangeline muttered.

"I see a blush", Naruto pointed out, earning him a glare.

"Makie-san...", Chachamaru muttered, pausing to look to the scene... leaving her open for Negi.

"Ah!", Evangeline called out, catching the look," Chachamaru!".

"Clang!", Naruto sang out.

CLANG!

"Told ya"

Everyone stared at the scene of Negi hitting Chachamaru on her right cheek, Chachamaru herself surprised while Naruto was laughing his ass of once again, Evangeline wide eyed besides him.

"I-I hit", Negi managed to speak out before dropping to the ground, exhausted from the fight he had endured.

"He did it!", The girls cheered, rushing over to help the unconscious boy.

"Ch-chamaru!", Evangeline growled as the frowning Robot girl.

"S-sorry Master".

"No need to take it out an Cha-chan", Naruto chuckled, lightly ruffling Evangeline's hair," Think of it this way, you have a chance to corrupt the son of the man who bound you here".

"... Torture it is".

"Let's not get carried away...".

* * *

"So Negi-kun did well then?", Kaede asked Naruto curiously, it being the day after the test and Naruto had asked Kaede to visit Evangeline with him.

"Of course", Naruto replied with a chuckle," MY Brother!".

"But of course", Kaede giggled," And Makie-san had NOTHING to do with distracting him?".

"... I shouldn't tell you every little detail any more", Naruto pouted as they came within sight of Evangeline's home,"Takes away from my fun!".

"Opposed to the fun we'll have later?", Kaede asked with her usual smile," I DO have the outfit now".

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?", Naruto asked with a happy look, Kaede simply nodding as he knocked on the door. After a moment the door was answered by a frowning Evangeline, who looked them both over before slamming the door,"... I don't think she likes me".

"I wouldn't go that far", Kaede replied, knocking herself.

The door flung open," What do you two want?", Evangeline asked with a glare," It's bad enough I had to dea-"

"Can I ask what Yuko-san made you give up?", Naruto asked suddenly, Evangeline gaining a surprised look on her face and giving Naruto and Kaede a chance to slip in.

Evangeline glared at them as they sat down on one of her couches,"... That's none of your business!", Evangeline told him.

"Alright then, where's Cha-chan?", Naruto followed with, still smiling.

"I sent her on an errand", Evangeline replied, not knowing the robot girl in question was at that moment saving Negi, Nodoka, and Yue from a pissed off dragon.

"Naru-chan's worried", Kaede spoke up, earning a confused look from the vampire and a pout from Naruto," He knows you gave up something you cherished and wants to make you feel better... though he won't admit it de-gozaru".

"Take away all my fun", Naruto sighed, before catching the perverse smile coming to Kaede's lips," Well... not ALL of it".

"You two are grossing me out", Evangeline said with a glare, though a small blush had risen to her cheeks," And my price wasn't anything important at all! I am still as mighty as I have always been! Not one bit of my powers has left me!".

"... You gave up memories didn't you?", Naruto suddenly asked, a look of realization coming to his face as Evangeline gained a surprised look.

"AS I said!", Evangeline growled out, quite unhappy he was getting close to figuring it out," NONE of YOUR business!".

With that Evangeline stormed upstairs, obviously wanting both of her "Guests" to leave. Silence filled the room as Naruto looked to Kaede, whom nodded.

"I'll see you back in the dorm", She said, giving him a quick kiss before making her way out of the home.

"Love you!", Naruto called to her before moving to the stairs to find Evangeline. He soon found her lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling," Blood for your thoughts?".

"... I suppose if your offering", She mused, looking a bit more eager to talk at his offer.

Naruto let out a laugh as he moved to lie down with her, offering his right arm to her. Evangeline licked her lips, taking his wrist before plunging her fangs into it, drinking his blood eagerly as Naruto winced.

"Eager much?", he asked with a smile, earning him a glare from the girl sucking him off... his blood I mean," You know I find your glares more cute then scar- YEOW!", He yelped, Evangeline having biting down harder from his words," F-fine, I'll shut up".

After a minute or two of drinking his blood, Evangeline pulled away, letting out a sigh of content," I hate to say, but you have the best blood of anyone I've ever drank from", She told him.

"Um... thank you?", He asked, as he was unsure if what she had said was a compliment or not.

"... You want to know what I gave up?", Evangeline suddenly asked, licking her lips of the bit of blood still on them," You were right, I did give up memories, though they don't seem so important now that their gone... and yet I feel empty without them".

"Might I ask... what memories were they about?", Naruto asked with a frown, not wanting to press her too much.

"... As you know I wasn't always a Vampire, I was once a human girl", Evangeline began to explain," At least, that's what Chachamaru has told me I told her".

"... You gave up the memories of your human life", Naruto stated, a frown coming to his face.

"From my day of birth to the last night of my time as a human", She replied with a sad smile," My first memory is waking up, covered in blood... the sun burning my skin and the incredible thirst".

Silence filled the room

Evangeline gained a surprised look as she felt herself being pulled closer to Naruto, the blond hugging her to himself,"... Give me a reason NOT to kill you", She told him, blushing a bit as she glared at him.

"You looked like you needed it", He replied with a warm smile, unlike his usual foxy ones," Plus you can add this moment to your good memories now".

"... You tell anyone and I'll kill you", She told him, burying her red face into his side.

"Of course"

* * *

"Okay!", Evangeline sighed, the forms of Asuna, Ayaka, Setsuna, Konoka, Ku Fei, and Nodoka standing in front of her in an open clearing near her home," First off, Setsuna, you need to reduce your "Ki" as without proper training it will just interfere with what we're doing here".

"Alright then", Setsuna replied, shutting her eyes to focus her Ki before lowering it as asked.

Negi moved over to his three partners as Naruto moved to his, both bringing forth their pactio cards.

"Alright Uzumaki", Evangeline spoke up," show the boya how its done".

"As you wish", He chuckled, holding the three cards above his head, Yue watching from a sport nearby," Ivoke the contracts for 180 seconds!", Naruto stated, each one flashing before all three of his partners began to glow with his magic," Ministra Naruto, Konoe Konoka, Sakurazaki Setsuna, and Fei Ku!", Naruto chanted, all three girls feeling the sudden charge of magic flowing through them.

"W-wow... it tickles!", Konoka giggled out.

"F-feels... good-aru", Ku Fei mused, blushing a bit at the feeling.

"That's one way of putting it", Setsuna mused, used to the feeling as it was similar to Ki.

"You see boya?", Evangeline asked Negi, who nodded quickly," then follow suit!".

"Right master", Negi replied, Naruto giving a smirking Evangeline a frown as the vampire had made sure Negi referred to her as such all the time now," Invoke the contracts for 180 seconds!", Negi chanted as Naruto had before," Ministra Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna, Yukihiro Ayaka, and Miyazaki Nodoka!", he chanted, all three girls blushing as the great feeling of the magic flowed through them.

"Good job Negi", Naruto said, releasing the contracts for his group, who moved to stand with Yue nearby and watch Negi's training.

"Okay, lets move on", Evangeline continued to instruct," Expand the anti-material shield onto everyone at full power!".

"Ok", Negi replied, shutting his eyes to do as she said.

"Now, expand the anti-magic shield to full power", She ordered him, holding her hand to Chachamaru, the robot girl handing her a Tomato juice box to drink.

"D-done", Negi replied, having a bit more trouble doing all the things she ordered at once, Asuna sending him a concerned look.

"After holding that for 3 minutes", Evangeline continued to instruct, pausing to take a sip of her drink,"Fire 199 magic arrows into the sky to the North, I've expanded a barrier so you don't need to hold back".

"O-ok!", Negi grunted out, eyes tightening as he focused his magic to do as his teacher ordered," 199 Spirits of Light! Gather unto me and strike at my foe!", He chanted, before unleashing each of the arrows into the Northern sky, each one crashing into Evangeline's barrier.

"Cool-aru!", Ku Fei said in awe.

"Is this... magic?", Yue asked, a bit surprised.

"Pretty much", Naruto replied.

"... Your not surprised to see me here?", Yue asked him curiously.

"Considering you saw me go fox?", Naruto asked back with a smile," Not so much".

"It's beautiful", Nodoka spoke from her spot, staring at the arrows.

"As expected of Negi-sensei!", Ayaka stated, starry eyed at Negi's display of power.

"It's just like fireworks!", Konoka mused with a large smile, Setsuna nodding in agreement.

THUMP!

Everyone turned to find Negi had fallen right onto his face from exhaustion.

"Figures", Naruto sighed as the girls rushed over to help him," He always had trouble with his reserves".

As Naruto spoke he didn't notice the glare Asuna was sending his way. Evangeline sighed at the fallen form of Negi," This is pointless if he's going to faint at just that", Evangeline said with a glare to Negi," He may have inherited incredible magical power, but it's a wasted gift!".

"Hey, don't you think that's a little harsh, Evangeline-san," Chamo Suddenly spoke up for Negi," Doing what he just did, he used up more magic than he did during the trip. It's only natural he would pass out, any mage would have-"

"Silence, lower life form," Evangeline interrupted him with a glare," You think I would settle for just an ordinary mage?",She asked menacingly, before continuing, "…do you want me cook you up and eat you, trespasser?"

Chamo quickly ran to Asuna in fear, Evangeline deciding to ignore him as she continued to speak her mind, "That brat should have been prepared for this and more when he asked for training! Don't let him think he'll get by with half-assed training, I have barely begun, and if he's falling down already, he doesn't stand a chance!", She spoke, pausing to turn a dark smirk onto the now recovered Negi,"Listen up boya! Excuses and tears aren't going to work on me! If you make the slightest complaint I'll drain your blood until your nothing but a corpse!".

"Right!". Negi replied with a smile, surprising Evangeline," I'm counting on you Evangeline-san!".

"... Call me Master", She replied with a hint of a blush, looking away so he wouldn't see, only to find Naruto watching her.

"Y-yes master", He replied, before looking curious," By the way... how long would I have to train to take on a dragon?".

"... Say that again"

"Um... a Dragon?"

POW!

"Are you some kind of moron!", Evangeline demanded angerly, having punched Negi in the cheek, Naruto himself wondering what was up with the whole Dragon thing," Who would fight a Dragon in 21st century Japan! If you have time to spout nonsense you should learn another spell!".

"Hey, what's this about a dragon?", Asuna asked in confusion to Yue, who began to explain what occurred the day before. Naruto listened in, surprised to find a Dragon of all things lived under Library Island... and it sounded like it was guarding something.

After a bit more training for Negi, Evangeline dismissed everyone, before she and Chachamaru made their ways back to their home. The others left as well, soon it being only Naruto, Negi, Asuna, with Konoka and Setsuna not far off. Asuna seemed to be unhappy with Negi at the moment, a light glare on her face.

"I-is something wrong?", Negi asked her nervously, wondering what had angered her.

"I heard the story", She replied with a frown," You went to Library Island without me, didn't you?".

"W-well", Negi replied nervously.

"Why didn't you take me with you?", Asuna asked, her glare increasing in heatedness.

"W-well... I didn't know of what kind of dangers we'd be facing", Negi tried to explain to her.

"I heard about that too!", Asuna growled at him, before turning from him with a humph, crossing her arms over her chest," I don't know anything about dragons or anything, but there was something really incredible there right?", She asked, before turning to glare at him again,"That was dangerous! Why didn't you say anything to me you damned brat!".

"Alright now!", Naruto interupted, moving to get between the two," How about we calm dow-".

"You know what, it's YOUR fault he's like this!", Asuna suddenly accused Naruto.

"... Huh?", Naruto asked, quite confused by her words.

"You let him run off and do anything he likes!", Asuna explained, glaring at the blond," He's only 10 years old! He shouldn't be risking his life and body to become a student to Evangeline and he shouldn't be running off and trying to take on Dragons!".

"Look here", Naruto replied with a frown to her," You need to get it through that head of yours that Negi is no simple 10 year old, he has a goal that I intend to help him achieve as much as he'll let me, also do YOU go telling me how to take care of MY brother".

"Someone needs to!", She yelled at him, seeming to grow angrier by the seconds," YOU obviously have no idea on how to be responsible for him! He almost died back in Kyoto because YOU ran off to fight that Yomi freak!".

Naruto wasn't able to stop himself from losing his cool at that," If I hadn't he could have harmed Ku-chan and Aya-chan! I trust Negi to be able to handle himself without me, because unlike a certain red haired baka of a girl, I have faith in him! A girl like you shouldn't even be involved in these matters in the first place!".

"Y-YOU!", Asuna growled angerly, Naruto's words bringing her to a whole new level of anger," It was Your brat of a brother who ASKED me to get involved in the first place you blond moron!".

"Well he IS 10", Naruto replied mockingly," He's bound to make some mistakes...", He spoke, muttering something at the end.

"What was that!", Asuna demanded, not having heard.

"Paipan", Negi supplied before he could stop himself, covering his mouth as Asuna suddenly blushed in embarrassment and anger, suddenly summoning her weapon, Naruto gaining a freaked out look as he suddenly realized what he had done.

"Um... Reflect?", He asked as she swung at him, his shield breaking from her swing as her Harisen hit him right in the jaw, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

"I-I", Asuna said as she finished her swing, a few tears starting to form in her eyes before she ran off," I'm not talking to either of you two any more!".

"Ah! Asuna!", Konoka called out to the red head worriedly, her, Setsuna, and Negi rushing over to Naruto who was back onto his feet.

"Shouldn't have said those things", Naruto sighed, cursing himself from losing it like that.

"What are you going to do now?", Setsuna asked with a frown to him.

"... Not sure", He mused with another sigh.

"Well you sure thought that out", Evangeline's voice spoke, the Vampire girl smirking at Naruto, before looking to Konoka and Negi," I need to speak with you two... Uzumaki may come if he wishes".

"I have other plans sadly", Naruto replied apologeticly," Me and Gaara have to force Kirai to room up like we have".

"Good luck", Evangeline laughed, making him curious," I've known skull face longer then you have, he won't go down without a fight".

"... Anyway of forcing him?", Naruto asked curiously, smirking as she nodded.

* * *

"NO!", Kirai screamed out, thrashing around as Gaara held him with his sand," Hurry Gaara-san! Get me away from that monster!".

"... It's just a cute widdle kitty", Naruto mused, in his hands a stray cat Chachamaru had supplied him with.

"You have no idea how terrible those things are!", Kirai growled at him, his mask having shifted into a wacky looking version of angry," KILL IT!".

"Well... Kyu-chan mentioned one of the other tailed demons was a cat", Naruto mused with a shrug, before moving after the two, petting the cats head lightly.

* * *

"Haa", Negi sighed, walking alongside a frowning Naruto, Chamo and Kyuubi on their shoulders," Asuna-san hasn't spoke to us in three days".

"Just give her time to cool down", Naruto replied with a frown, himself haven't seen the girl except for classes and even then she didn't even look at him," THEN we apologize".

"Right", Negi sighed, before looking to Naruto curiously," As I was saying, What should I pick? A Wizard or Magic Swordsman?".

"Well", Naruto sighed," I see myself as a Magic swordsman type... Your dad is too, I see YOU as more of a Wizard type but lately with the training you've received from Ku-chan your becoming more of a Swordsman type too".

"It's so confusing", Negi sighed, only for him and Naruto to jump back as a fancy looking car suddenly parked in their way.

"Good morning Negi-sensei!", The smiling form of Ayaka said as she moved out of her car.

"Called it", Kyuubi muttered with a smirk, Naruto nodding.

"What are you doing here Ayaka-san?", Negi asked curiously, Naruto smiling as he noticed Negi had stopped referring to her as Iincho.

"I've heard you've been feeling down these last few days", She replied, lightly taking his hands into her own, smiling at him as he blushed in nervousness," What might you be doing for Golden Week?".

"N-nothing", Negi replied, having been planning on just training some more.

"Well that won't do!", She replied, letting go of his hands," After all the training you've been doing along with your fight with Chachamaru-san a few days ago you need to relax... don't you agree Naruto-sensei?", she asked Naruto with a smile, Naruto returning it with a nod," So... since it's the weekend, I wanted to invite you both to my "Paradise in the South", how about it?".

Naruto and Kyuubi both bit their lips, looking to each other as they both mentally shared the thought of how easily they could use Ayaka's choice of words against her.

"Paradise in the South?", Negi asked curiously.

"It's a Seaside island my family owns", Ayaka explained with a giggle.

"Seaside?", Negi asked, looking excited at the idea.

"Hook, line, sinker", Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"... I can't wait to be this rich", Naruto mused, staring around the beach of Ayaka's island, wearing a pair of Orange and black trunks.

"Me neither", Kyuubi spoke up from his shoulder, looking over to Negi and Ayaka as they walked out of the plane that had brought them their,"... That Yukihiro girl is a good fit for your brother... she seems to care more then the red head".

"Now now", Naruto said with a smile to the fox," It's MY job to set my little brother up".

"I've been around him just as long as YOU have", Kyuubi replied with a smirk," besides, I'm not allowed to watch out for Brother in Law?".

"True", Naruto mused, before looking to the two, surprised to find the whole class was suddenly rushing into the sea,"... Did I miss something?".

"Asakura-san and Saotome-san found out where you where going", The voice of Gaara spoke, Naruto turning to find Gaara walking up with a pair of maroon trunks on.

"... You were dragged here hm?", Naruto asked with a fox like smirk, Gaara looking away with a light flush," Those girls really seem to like you".

"They think i'm... cute", Gaara replied, obviously uncomfortable," I'm unsure how to deal with them".

"You came to the right guy!", Naruto replied, smirking at the known unsure Gaara.

With that the day of fun began, Naruto giving Gaara a few tips (Some of which left the teen red in the face), while also hanging out with the some of the other girls, though he was a bit disappointed that Evangeline and Chachamaru both didn't seem to be there... neither did Kirai, but Naruto figure the strange masked boy wasn't one for beaches. After a few moments where Naruto had to save Negi from the perverseness of his students (Inwardly jealous at the luck Negi had), Naruto decided to take a nap for a bit... only to be awakened a while later, learning that the girls and Negi had tried something to get Asuna to forgive him and Naruto.

With that in mind Naruto went off on his own, the sun setting as he looked around for Asuna, decided it was time he spoke to her. Strangely he found her alone on the beach, seemingly in deep thought.

"... I heard what happened with Negi", Naruto spoke, making her jump in surprise, turning to glare at him.

"It's rude to sneak up on people", She growled at him, a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry", He replied with his fox like smile, rubbing the back of his head," Didn't meant to startle you... I just want to talk".

"... What if I don't want to talk?", Asuna asked with a frown, finding it harder to stay mad at him.

"Then you can just listen", He replied with a laugh, before merely giving her a smile," First off... I want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you, I-".

"I shouldn't have said you were a bad brother", Asuna interupted with a frown, surprising Naruto," Your a really great brother... I just worry about Negi a bit too much, he's... kinda like the little brother I never wanted".

"I see", Naruto mused," Well... I'm sorry, your sorry?".

"Let's go with that", Asuna said with a smile to him," I suppose I can forgive Negi too".

"... This was easier then I thought it would be", Naruto admitted with a frown, making Asuna giggle.

"Ayaka spoke to me already", Asuna admitted with a smile to him.

"Should have known", Naruto chuckled, looking to the crashing waves,"... Mind if I stick around for a bit?".

"That'd be nice", Asuna admitted, blushing at the sight of the moon light hitting his face, finding her heart pounding a bit as her eyes trailed over his face, ending on his lips.

"Something wrong?", He asked curiously.

"... N-no", She replied, looking away with a darker blush, wondering what was wrong with her," Nothing at all".

* * *

BOOM!

"Ouch!", Naruto mused, wincing at the hit Negi had taken from Evangeline's attack, it sending Negi skipping across the ground of Evangeline's villa," That one had to hurt", Naruto commented, moving over to Negi's fallen form as Evangeline planted her foot on Negi's check," Better hope he's not enjoying that".

"You shut up!", Evangeline growled at him, blushing a bit at his words before glaring down at Negi," What's wrong with you? You only lasted 12 seconds?", She demanded of Negi, before motioning to Chachamaru and Chachazero," Sure it's 3 on one, but you could at least last a full minute! With the kind of skill your showing you'll never defeat people like that white haired boy!", She growled, before suddenly kicking him a good distance away, turning to glare at Naruto,"... I've been expecting you to try and stop my treatment of him".

"I had it worse", Naruto replied with a shrug," Negi can survive just like I did... he knew what he was in for... plus watching you work is surprisingly enjoyable... must be your cute outfit".

"Pervert", Evangeline muttered with a blush, moving over to get Negi back as both her partners followed. After a good while of training Evangeline frowned at the fallen form of Negi, who was now lying on his back in pain from Evangeline's last attack.

"That's enough for the moment", Evangeline informed Negi as she walked over to him," Rest for a bit and then we'll do two more hours fo combat practice".

"Y-yes master", He replied as he began to sit up.

"Your doing better", Naruto informed Negi," two hours ago you only lasted half the time".

"Don't praise him for that!", Evangeline growled at Naruto, before suddenly drifting back, Chachamaru catching her before she got too far.

"Are you alright master?", Chachamaru asked worriedly.

"Looks like I was a bit too energetic", Evangeline mused, looking to Negi and Naruto," Whose turn is it to pay the tuition?".

"Mine", Naruto sighed, blushing as she smirked at him," just don't take as much this time".

"That amount", Evangeline replied, suddenly jumping onto him with a smirk that made him blush harder," Was far too little".

Negi looked away from the scene quickly.

* * *

RING! RING!

"Hello, it's me", The dean spoke into the phone, moving the go piece as Kirai frowned at the move from the other side of the board,"... Oh, it's you Eishun!".

Pause

"... What did you say?", The dean asked in surprise," He escaped?".

Kirai looked up curiously to the dean, who nodded in return, Kirai getting to his feet to leave the room.

* * *

Kotaro ran as hard as he could, too afraid to look back at the being chasing him. He had gotten his hands on the bottle, now he just need to make it to the school where Negi and his brother was.

"You know... I hate dogs"

Kotaro froze, finding the form of Zalak before his face, the demon smirking as he suddenly shoved his claws into Kotaro's stomach.

"Too much like wolves"

Kotaro saw black.

* * *

Once again, sry it took so long, hope you enjoyed it none the less.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol).

Raidentensho: Well, he might just get the cuddles he so deserves... and he WILL enjoy it too, lol.

sagitarius: I just wanted to get the chapter out as soon as I could. Sry about the lack of comedy, I'll try to fix that with this chapter. Yes, I DO enjoy torturing Gaara, lol.

Vandenbz: Yes, Eva is free to leave once she finishes school as Naruto requested. The outfit will be revealed in the next chapter, lol. I try my best to show how much the characters see one another, whether romantically or otherwise. Asuna's attraction will be slower then the other girls when it comes to reveal time, she'll still take a while to realize she even likes him that way.

Ignisha: Naruto will reveal a bit about his past, while Gaara isn't one to talk about his own. Yue's pactio will remain canon.

legendarygamer: I figure Fate wouldn't want his opposition to know about his own personal minions, as later on their skills would be a surprise.

The-Eighth-Sin: Here's a towel

Zdood: Figured I'd lighten up on the references a bit from now on, they'll still be there though.

* * *

"Ah! I love the smell of blood in the evening!", Zalak laughed out, kicking the unconscious form of Kotaro away from his before licking the blood off his nails,"Hmm... taste like Kibbles in bits", Zalak sighed dramatically, before looking to Kotaro once more, the dog boy suddenly appearing to be a puppy," Aww! How cute... makes me want to cut you into widdle bitty bits!", Zalak stated with narrowed eyes, a smirk moving onto his lips as he jumped at the pup... only to be blocked by a cane," Eh?".

"Enchante", Kirai greeted, his usual "Smile" on his "Face" as he held Zalak back, pushing a bit against Zalak to send the red haired demon back to his original spot ten feet away," Might I ask what your doing on school grounds without permission... Youkai-san?".

"Great, a carny!", Zalak groaned, Kirai's mask shifting into a frown at the name," Listen ya voodoo weirdo, Me no have time to pway with you... have to stabby stab doggy".

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that", Kirai spoke, regaining his "Smile" as he spun his cane in his right hand, eyes glowing red beneath his mask," Now, I suggest you leave before I banish you back to the Netherworld".

Silence

"Funny", Zalak chuckled, looking down to his feet, his voice turning to a darker tone," YOU, little Reaper, have no idea who your messing with... I've dealt with your kind before, back when I died the first time", Zalak spoke, suddenly vanishing from Kirai's sight.

Kirai's "eyes" widen, feeling the hand on the back of his neck.

"You see Chibi-san", Zalak spoke sinisterly," Death... means nothing to me".

CRUNCH!

"For it is my bitch!"

* * *

It was another simple day at school, though the class knew that wasn't entirely true as their teachers both were acting a bit different. Negi had been teaching the class while seeming exhausted through the whole thing, Naruto himself seeming a bit off as he turned the pages for Sayo's book as usual, the blond seeming a bit paler then usual. The students all noticed the strangeness of their teachers, most wondering what was wrong with them while those who knew about Negi's training figured it was Evangeline's fault.

The bell ran suddenly, Negi closing his book with a tired sigh," That's all for today class, your dismissed", He informed them, before moving to leave, bouncing off the wall once before Naruto began helping him out of the class. Asuna quickly moved to peek out of the class, seeing Negi was still having trouble as Naruto walked him down the hall.

"There's something really weird going on here", Asuna mused with a frown," Getting that tired from three to four hours of practice? It doesn't make sense".

"Exactly!", Ayaka followed with, Asuna jumping as she looked to find quite a crowd behind her," Whatever Evangeline-san is doing cannot be tolerated!".

"So Negi-sensei is worn out?", Nodoka asked curiously from besides Yue.

"I noticed from his training with me this morning-aru", Ku Fei spoke up from besides Kazumi," Naruto seemed a bit off too".

"So their both returning from Eva's tired?", Kazumi wondered, gaining her usual smirk," Could it be... THAT?".

"What are you talking about?", Asuna asked with a frown to the red head.

"You mean... THAT!", Ayaka demanded, looking ready to kill someone.

"Yes... Ecchi things", Kazumi replied with a giggle, all the girls blushing at the thoughts of Eva with both boys.

"D-don't make stuff up!", Asuna growled at Kazumi with a blush of her own.

"They met with Eva-san", Ku Fei pointed out, drawing all their attention to where Evangeline, Negi, and Naruto left the building.

"Let's follow them", Ayaka stated, starting to move after the three," I won't allow such things to happen to Negi-sensei if I'm not involved!".

"... She's nuts", Asuna sighed as the group moved to follow.

"Wait Asuna!", Konoka's voice called out, herself and Setsuna rushing after," We're coming too!".

"We're DO going to get caught", Yue mused, before sipping her juice.

* * *

"How is he?", The dean asked Shizuna, both inside the Nurse's office where nearby Kirai laid on a bed, the blanket up to his neck and his now cracked and blood stained mask still covered his face.

"Not good", She sighed, looking to the teen," I don't know what did this to him... but I doubt he'll be waking for a few days, thankfully his healing factors are assisting in his recovery so his life isn't threatened".

"I see", The dean sighed, motioning to follow him out," Let's leave him be for now, we need to speak with Gaara-kun and see if he has any ideas of what could have happened".

Both of them left the room, letting the strange teen sleep alone... at least so they thought.

Zazie Rainyday slipped into the room silently, moving over to sit besides the bed Kirai was in,"...", She stared with a frown on her lips, before slowly moving a hand to his mask, noticing the damage and blood on it. Zazie suddenly began removing it, pulling it off of his face and revealing it to her.

Zazie's eyes widened a bit, staring in shock of Kirai's face, before regaining her usual emotionless expression. She looked to the mask, her eyes flashing as it was suddenly restored to its original form, completely new. The strange girl began setting it on his face... only to pause as she kissed his actual cheek lightly before returning the mask to his pale face.

"I... see", She mused, apparently understanding something about Kirai before she left him alone.

* * *

"Their training inside of Eva-chan's house?", Konoka asked as she and the others watched the three enter the vampire girls home rain pelting down upon them.

"I doubt that very much", Ayaka growled, still baring a look of death.

"I knew it!", Kazumi said with a giggle, earning her a few glares.

"It's not THAT!", Asuna growled, before turning to look back to the home.

"Never took you to be one that hated Erotica", Kazumi teased her, making Asuna blush darkly.

"Lets just go in", Setsuna spoke up, blushing a bit herself as a few thoughts had popped up into her own head.

The large group slipped into the home, finding it was empty. They looked through the different rooms, even the bathrooms to make sure. After ten minutes of searching Nodoka and Yue found something, the group moving over to see what it was.

"What is it?", Asuna asked curiously, a large glass orb on a stand sitting in the center of the room, inside of it was what looked like a mini resort.

"It's like a ship in a bottle... minus the ship and add a resort", Yue replied, looking it over curiously.

"Mine's better", Ayaka spoke up, frowning at the resort within the glass.

"Don't you think it's a bit too small to be a miniature?", Asuna asked Yue," Could it be some kind of hologram?".

"Not sure", She replied with a frown," Nodoka says she saw Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei inside of it though".

"What!", Ayaka demanded, pressing her face against the glass, eyes searching eagerly for the little Negi," Where is he!".

Kazumi moved closer to see, pausing as the ground lit up under herself,"... Oh boy", She managed to get out before a flash filled the room. As the flash ended Asuna found herself alone.

"Guys!", She asked frantically, trying to find them," Where'd you go!".

* * *

"I wonder if Negi-sensei if okay", Natsumi wondered, walking besides Chizuru who held an umbrella to protect them from the rain," Did he catch a cold or something?".

Chizuru was about to reply before she suddenly paused, spotting a nearby puppy lying unconscious on the side of the walk way they were on," That poor dog", Chizuru spoke, surprising Natsumi as the older girl moved over to pick him up, frowning at the slash marks in his chest," Who would do such a thing to a pup?", Chizuru wondered with a frown.

"What would be the best thing to do?", Natsumi asked, looking worried.

"... Let's take him home for now", Chizuru replied with a soft smile.

As the two girls moved on, two sets of eyes stared at the scene, one a set of almost lifeless wide black eyes and the other holding a more mischievous look to them.

"Come on!", A female voice spoke, the owner of the second pair," Graf-sama will want to know we found the dog boy".

"You got it dood!", A strange male voice spoke from the first pair, sounding quite relieved.

* * *

"W-where are we!", Asuna demanded with wide eyes, having suddenly found herself on a large platform with a pentagram on the platform itself, across from a resort like the one she had seen inside Evangeline's home.

"Some how or another we seem to be in that miniature we saw before", Yue explained from nearby as she walked up to the confused Red head from the edge of the nearby bridge.

"Ugh", Asuna sighed, looking some what out put," And here I was trying not to be surprised by anything anymore".

"Everyone's waiting on the other side of the bridge", Yue informed Asuna as she moved to the bridge," Follow me".

Asuna followed after Yue as she asked, both stepping onto the bridge," Hey wait a second", Asuna said with a frown," Why does such a high bridge have no hand rails? I wish this Fantasy stuff would give me a break already...".

"Is that so?", Yue asked with a smirk to Asuna, looking quite excited about all that was happening to her lately," I think these recent fantastic events have my heart racing... in other words I feel each day of my life is much more rewarding then they once were".

"You say that", Asuna mused with a sweatdrop," Yet your knees are shaking just like mine".

"... It's called shaking with excitement", Yue bull shitted, keeping a plain expression even as her legs shook. Yue turned from Asuna as she began walking once more," We looked around a bit during the thirty minutes you weren't here".

"Thirty minutes?", Asuna asked in confusion as she began following Yue once more," But I was only searching for one or two...".

"Hurry up you two!", Kazumi called from the other side of the bridge, making the two girls rush over," Someone heard voices coming from here!".

The girls moved over to the rest, who were standing before a set of stairs descending down into the resort," Down the stairs?", Asuna asked curiously.

"Yes", Ayaka muttered out, barely containing herself," Now lets hurry and save Negi-sensei!".

"Fine Fine", Asuna sighed as she led the way down, looking back to a blushing Nodoka," Whose voice was it?".

"W-well", She replied, her blush increasing as they neared the bottom.

"He He, it's alright", Evangeline's voice spoke from the other side of a door on the bottom, making the large group of girls pause," Just a little more".

"B-but Evangline-san", Negi's voice called out as well, sounding like he was tired.

"Come on now!", Evangeline followed with," Hurry and give it to me!".

"I think you've done him enough", Naruto's voice sighed," I'll be happy to give you what you want".

"Good!", Evangeline's voice spoke," Yours is much thicker".

"A-ah!", Naruto gasped out, making each of the girls stare at the door in shock," D-don't be so rough!".

"Mmm, but I like it rough", Evangeline giggled.

Silence from the girls outside

"A-are they?", Kazumi asked with a dark blush, wondering if she may have been right after all.

"HEY!", Asuna suddenly yelled as she and Ayaka kicked in the door," WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!".

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH THINGS TO-", Ayaka began, only to pause at the scene.

Naruto and Negi looked curiously to the group, Evangeline ignoring them as she sat on Naruto's lap... sucking his right wrist for blood.

Cue Anime fall for the girls of Mahora

"What are you all doing in here?", Evangeline asked with a frown as she pulled reluctantly from Naruto's blood.

"What do you mean what are we doing here!", Asuna demanded with a glare and blush," Why are you sucking his blood!".

"I've been drinking his and the boya's blood as payment for teaching", Evangeline explained while licking her lips," I have to replenish the magic I use... what did you think was happening?".

All the girls each gained blushes, thinking back to what it had sounded like.

* * *

"This is the "Villa" that I constructed", Evangeline explained to the girls as she gave them a light tour," I dug it out for Boya's training".

"Wow!", Ku Fei said in awe as she looked around," You must be a really strong mage to make something like this-aru!".

"Really", Evangeline replied with a frown," Well since you all just barged into here, I should let you know how this place works", She informed them, earning the girls attention," This villa is only usable in 1 day units, so you people will be unable to get out for 1 full day".

"WHAT!"

"You mean we can't get out until tomorrow-aru!", Ku Fei asked frantically.

"What are we supposed to do about class tomorrow?", Konoka asked next.

"Ugh", Evangeline sighed, before looking to Naruto," Please explain it to them, I don't feel like it".

"Of course Eva-chan", he chuckled, before turning to the girls," I'm sure you all know the legend about Urashima Tarou, The castle called the Palace of the Dragon King, right?", He asked them, earning nods from all the girls," Good, cause it's the opposite of that", Naruto informed them, pointing to the nearby graph with a time table for Negi on it," Even if you spend a whole day in here, only an hour passes outside... which means Negi gets a whole extra day of training a day".

"... Where did the graph come from?", Yue asked with a frown to him.

"Not really sure", Naruto mused, looking to the graph only to find it gone," Weird ain't it?".

"Wait, does this mean after school everyday, Negi comes here to train for another whole day?", Konoka asked in surprise.

"We wouldn't make any progress if his teaching got in the way of his training otherwise", Evangeline replied with a deadpan look.

"Though compared to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber this place sucks", Naruto added, earning him a kick to the side from Evangeline.

"It's just an anime stupid!", She growled at him, the other girls realizing Naruto must have mentioned this before.

The girls soon moved over to ask Negi how it felt to live a day within a day, Asuna nearby looking a bit put-out by the whole idea.

"Negi, you pushing yourself to hard again", Asuna told him with a worried frown.

"I'm alright Asuna-san", Negi replied with a smile," and besides, if something like the school trip happens again we'd be in trouble, So I cannot lose heart in doing what I have to do to become stronger!".

Asuna still seemed a bit worried, before she looked to the form of Naruto as he walked to her.

"Don't worry", The blond told her with a smile," I'm making sure he isn't pushing himself TOO much, when he needs rest I deal with Eva-chan to give it to him".

"... Fine", She sighed, giving in for the moment.

* * *

"Chizu-nee", Natsumi said with a frown to her roommate, the busty teen wearing just a bra and skirt," Was it alright to bring him with us? This guys a stray and you know how Iincho can get".

"There was nothing else to do after I saw him", Chizuru replied with a smile, before frowning at the still bleeding wounds," We couldn't just leave him back there in this condition... I'm going to clean his wounds, so please wipe him off", She said as she moved to get some bandages.

"Okay", Natsumi replied, turning from the pup to grab a towel... only to turn back to find a naked Kotaro," KYA!".

"What's wrong!", Chizuru asked, rushing back to the room with bandages in hand.

"Um... I turned from the dog for just a second... and when I turned back around the dog was gone and", Natsumi tried to explain, looking to Chizuru with a blush,"... a naked boy is here?".

"Oh my", Chizuru said in surprise, looking to the sleeping Kotaro.

"H-how is he here?", Natsumi had to ask," And what happened to the doggy?".

"Maybe he turned into this kid?", Chizuru mused, lightly brushing Kotaro's bangs from his face before putting her hand to his forehead," He has a really bad fever, we should call a doctor... carry him to the bed Natsumi".

"B-but it's a naked boy!", Natsumi replied with a blush.

"What are you so shy about?", Chizuru asked with a smile as she walked out of the room," He's just a child so I think it should be okay?".

"Well... he looks like a first year middle school student", Natsumi replied, blushing as she looked to Kotaro, moving over to look closer at him and lift him over as Chizuru began calling a doctor," Alrighty, up and over", She groaned as she pushed him onto his front, staring in shock at his now showing tail," A-A tail?".

In a matter of seconds The phone suddenly was destroyed in a shocked Chizuru's hand and Natsumi found herself being held by the naked dog boy, his sharp nails inches from piercing her throat.

"Stop", Kotaro growled to Chizuru," Don't call anyone!".

"U-um", A freaked out Natsumi began to say," W-who are you?".

"Shut up!", He growled, shutting Natsumi up for the moment before he looked to Chizuru who seemed quite calm about the situation," Hey! Nee-chan over there! Bring something to wear... and some food".

"... What is your name? Where did you come from?", Chizuru asked with a soft smile to him, Kotaro a bit surprised by her reaction," Won't you please tell me? We might be able to help you".

"W-what?", Kotaro asked, suddenly seeming confused," M-my name? huh... Who am I again?", He asked himself, before clutching his forehead in pain," No! I... have to meet him!".

"Who is him?", Chizuru asked with a cheerful smile, now having moved right before Kotaro and Natsumi.

"Don't come near me!", Kotaro growled, letting Natsumi go as he took a swipe at Chizuru, cutting the girls right shoulder as well as ripping through her bra strap, Chizuru letting out a light gasp of pain.

"Chi-Chizu-nee!", Chizuru called out with a worried look.

"Ah", Kotaro spoke out, shocked at what he had done, only to find himself pulled into an embrace by the very girl he had harmed.

"You shouldn't do that!", Chizuru giggled, having regained her cheerful smile," If you move around too much you'll reopen your wound... plus your fever is close to 40 degrees".

"W-wha?", Kotaro asked, blushing from her words and his closeness to her impressive bust.

"Now, how about you calm down and I re-bandage your wounds?", Chizuru asked as she lightly ruffled his hair.

"I-I", Kotaro managed to get out before he once more entered unconsciousness.

"Ah!", Natsumi yelped as he suddenly fell," W-what's wrong!".

"Seems he's unconscious again", Chizuru giggled.

"Wow? Your so good at this Chizu-nee!", Natsumi replied with a relieved smile," Probably because your aim is to work in a daycare right?".

"It's just that I have to deal with Troublesome brats everyday when I volunteer", Chizuru replied with a modest smile.

"But who is this kid anyway?", Natsumi asked with a frown, looking Kotaro over again with a blush.

"I'm certain he's just a run away", She replied with a sigh, before noticing her cut," Hm... should bandage that".

"You think?", Natsumi asked, a bit surprised by how weird her room mate could be.

* * *

"Hmmm", Zalak sighed, skipping through the empty campus with a bored look on his face, even as the rain pelted down on him," This place is so BOOORING! How does that brat Uzumaki keep himself busy here... most likely the girls", He mused with a frown, before smirking," But that's okay! I have my Neko-chan!", He reasoned with himself... before bursting into tears," Neko-chan! I miss you so!".

"What are you doing here?"

Zalak paused, turning to find the form of a blank faced Gaara,"... I'm here to piss people off", Zalak replied with a shrug," And you my... Raccoon looking friend".

"I'm here to get you out of here", Gaara replied, a large amount of sand rushing out of his gourd towards Zalak, who smirked as the rain pelted it.

"Rain is not your friend", Zalak sighed, snapping his fingers as the sand suddenly exploded, shocking the hell out of Gaara," And neither am I!".

* * *

"... So that's the situation", Yue finished explaining to a happy Evangeline who was just finishing another glass of blood.

"What? You want me to teach you magic?", Evangeline asked with a frown, moving her cup to a frowning Naruto who began refilling it with his own slit wrist," Why should I bother? You have a magic teacher over there", She replied, motioning to the nearby Negi who was currently resting.

"Huh?", Negi asked, a bit surprised," Me teach magic? But what about Naruto?".

"My magic isn't the kind you can really teach someone without certain tools", Naruto replied as he watched his wrist heal," Besides... a lot of my spells are too dangerous for a novice to learn".

"Well... If it's alright with you master", Negi spoke, looking to the relaxing Evangeline.

"I don't give a damn", She sighed, taking another sip of Naruto's blood," Your secret keeps getting found out anyway, I don't see why not... plus in here there's much more magic in the air, even a beginner could cast magic".

"That's also why I can move!", Chachazero spoke from beside Evangeline, for once not with Gaara as she had been doing lately.

"W-well then", Negi spoke, turning to Yue and Nodoka," Let's start with the simplest one", He said, pulling out a pair of small wands," First I'll give you one each of these Beginner's wands, You wave this and say "Practie Bigi Nar Aldescet!" just like so", Negi spoke, chanting once more as the tip of one of the wands suddenly produced a small flame, surprising the two girls," It's just a beginner's charm".

"Oh? What's this?", Kazumi asked as she and the other girls walked up, minus Asuna and Ayaka," Something interesting I see".

"I wanna try-aru!", Ku Fei said excitedly.

"W-well, let me see if I have enough wands", Negi replied in surprise, searching through his things.

Naruto watched from afar to see how they were doing, it not being long before the girls found it was harder then they thought it would be. Naruto couldn't help as laugh as he spotted Ku Fei "Cheating" by using a small lighter to make it seem she had gotten the spell right. It wasn't long before Asuna gave a try, that failed.

"Sensei"

Naruto paused, turning to find a frowning Ayaka standing nearby," Yes Aya-chan?", He asked curiously, Evangeline seeming to not be paying attention to the two.

"Could I... ask you a request?", Ayaka asked with a determined look.

"Um... sure?", Naruto replied, a bit curious as to what this was about.

* * *

"Don't you think it's time to rest?", Naruto asked as he walked up to the form of Negi, who was training even as it was night in the villa.

"I can go on a bit more!", Negi replied, practicing some moves Ku Fei had taught him, before starting to chant out a spell, aiming away from anything as he finished, unleashing a large bolt of magical energy.

"Seems your getting that spell down", Naruto mused with a smirk.

"That's my Aniki!", Chamo bragged from Negi's right shoulder," She said it'd take 2 or 3 months, but at this rate I'll learn it in no time!".

"Well, it's easier to cast spells in here", Negi replied modestly, blushing a bit at the praise.

The sound of clapping interrupted the three, who turned to find Asuna smiling at them," Just what I expect from a Magic teacher", Asuna said as she walked to them," Not just a boy genius are you?".

"Asuna-san!", Negi greeted with a smile.

"Hey Red", Naruto chuckled, only to pause as she suddenly grabbed Negi into a headlock.

"But let me just say one thing!", She said with a smirk as Negi flailed in her hold," Nothing will come of it if you push yourself so hard you wear out your body!".

"W-well, since I spent the day playing with everyone I had to make up for it!", Negi whined.

"Asuna has a point Negi", Naruto spoke up," All work and no play... sucks".

"Exactly!", Asuna agreed, letting Negi go," For once me and the dolt over there agree".

"Love you too", Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes.

"... You know, it's kinda weird", Asuna suddenly said, earning their attention once more," We did all that stuff today... and only 20 minutes has occurred on the outside".

"It takes some getting used to", Naruto informed her," It's perfect if one needs to train a lot in a short time".

"...Um, Asuna-san?", Negi suddenly asked, earning her attention,.

"What is it?", She asked curiously.

"Would you listen to something I have to say?", He asked as he looked to the ground.

"What's this all of a sudden?", She asked, a bit surprised.

"It's just something I think I should tell you", He replied," Since your my partner and all...".

"I-I don't mind... what is it?", She asked, quite curious as to what this was about.

"The reason I'm trying so hard", Negi replied with a smile to her,"... It happened Six years ago".

* * *

"What should we do with this kid?", Natsumi asked her room mate, having just set a blanket onto Kotaro," And what will we tell Ayaka when she gets home?".

"Ne...gi", Kotaro suddenly muttered in his sleep, drawing Natsumi's attention.

"I think he said something like "Negi" in his sleep", Natsumi told Chizuru.

"Oh! Come to think of it", Chizuru replied with a smile, wearing a black dress and apron now," I hear that putting Green Onions in your bottom helps when you have a cold!", She informed Natsumi, before suddenly pulling out one," I even have one right here! Let's try it out!".

"W-wait! We don't even know this kid!", Natsumi replied frantically, trying to stop Chizuru from shoving the onion into Kotaro.

"T-tell him... Danger is... coming", Kotaro muttered in his sleep, unheard by the two girls.

* * *

"Are you quite done here?", Graf asked with a sigh, staring at the destroyed area, covered in Sand that was quickly becoming mud, the form of a smirking Zalak pressing his foot against the back of Gaara's head, the red head knocked out from the fight.

"Sadly yes", Zalak mused with a sadistic smirk, lifting his foot before slamming it back onto Gaara's head," He was a fun one, but he sadly has nothing on Naruto... Have you found the mutt?".

"Our scouts located him", Graf replied with a sigh," I don't know why you bother with those wannabe Penguins".

"Because my B-class friend", Zalak laughed, stepping off Gaara to walk with Graf," Nothing is greater then tossing a large amount of those little shits onto your opponent and shocking the hell out of them when they explode".

With that the two left, leaving an unconscious Gaara behind.

* * *

"It's about six years ago", Negi explained to Asuna," When I met my father... and Naruto".

"Why are you bringing this up now?", Asuna asked, Negi's words confirming Naruto and Negi weren't related by blood.

"Well, I think I should most likely tell everyone, but", Negi began to reply," But since you asked me to see you as my partner, I figured I should tell you... If you don't want to know I'm sorry for bringing it up!", Negi finished, the last part yelled as Asuna grabbed his head.

"Who said anything about that?", Asuna asked drolly," I've been wanting to know for a while anyway... Though I want to know just as much about your brother as you", She finished, sending a glare to a shrugging Naruto.

"Let me just draw the circle up", Naruto said, summoning chalk into his hand with the Mark of Nazo as he quickly drew up a strange seal circle.

Both Negi and Asuna both moved into it, kneeling so they were eye level," L-like this?", Asuna asked with a frown.

"Yes, cause your taller", Negi replied with a smile.

"Simply put you have to put your foreheads together in order for Negi to show you his past", Naruto began to explain.

"What about you?", Asuna asked him curiously.

"I'll jump in with my own brand of magic", Naruto replied, his smirk growing as he heard Evangeline and Nodoka nearby.

"... Are you sure this is the only way to do this?", Asuna asked with a frown," Why is it all types of Negi's magic have to be so... close?".

"Not sure", Negi replied, a bit curious himself.

"Cause mages are pervs", Naruto supplied with, before activating the circle.

With a flash, Asuna and Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of a English city, both some what nude, though the glow from their bodies hid anything.

"Where are we?", Asuna asked curiously.

"**A small village I lived six years ago**", Negi's voice replied to her question.

"Hmm... HEY!", Asuna suddenly yelped, blushing as she noticed her and Naruto's current state," WHY ARE WE NAKED!".

"Part of the spell", Naruto replied with a smirk to her," Not like you or me can see anything".

"You better not!", Asuna growled at him.

"What does never see him again mean?"

Both teens turned to find a young Negi speaking with a younger Nekane, Naruto smiling at the scene while Asuna watched curiously.

"Did father move far away?", Young Negi asked his older sister.

"I suppose, yes", Nekane replied with a sad smile," He went to a far away land... that's what being "Dead" is in a way".

"Is... that Negi when he was little?", Asuna asked curiously, watching the scene intently.

"Yep", Naruto replied," And that's our dear sister Nekane with him".

"So then... maybe if I'm ever in trouble Father will come save me?", Young Negi asked hopefully.

"Um... maybe", Nekane replied with a bright smile.

"Your really dumb aren't you?, a young female voice asked, the watchers turning to see a cute young red haired girl smirking at Negi," No one can meet someone whose dead! You're the Thousand Master's kid and you don't even know that?".

"Good afternoon Anya-chan", Nekane greeted the girl with a smile.

"That's not true!", Negi protested with a frown to her," My father will come for me!".

"Your an idiot!", Anya shot back," You don't even know what "To die" means do you!".

"Who's the kid?", Asuna asked, blushing at the cute scene," She's cute".

"**That's Anya, a childhood friend of mine**", Negi's voice replied to her question,"**She's a year older then me**".

"Girl used to have a major crush on me", Naruto muttered, before smirking," Of course that changed later...".

"Here, this is for you Negi", Anya said, handing the younger Negi a beginners wand.

"What's this?", Young Negi asked curiously.

"A training wand", She replied with a sigh," Your going to school next year right?", She asked, turning to leave," If you wanna grow up to be like your dad, you should train more".

Young Negi stared at the wand in awe, before the scene blurred, moving onto another. One after another scene they watched, seeing how Negi was forced to live by himself for a while as his sister had to go to school, Negi practicing magic by himself to be just like his father, and even as Negi began trying to get himself into trouble just for the chance for his father to show up and save the day, once almost killing himself from trying.

"How could he have been so stupid?", Asuna asked as they moved onto the next memory, finding themselves near the village as it snowed.

"He wanted to meet his dad... no matter the cost", Naruto replied with a some what sad smile," I know the feeling".

"When you get in trouble, he appears", Young Negi sand, sitting nearby as he fished," From somewhere or other, he appears... oh!", He suddenly gasped, jumping to his feet as he began rushing to the village," I almost forgot! Today is the day Nekane-nee-chan comes home! I have to get back to the village".

"You know", Asuna mused with a smile as they followed," He's pretty cute like this... most likely cause he's so small".

"Wait till you see how I looked", Naruto mused.

"If you ever show me YOUR past", Asuna shot back with a frown.

"... Perhaps next time", Naruto replied with another sad smile, making Asuna wondering what had happened in his past.

"Nekane-onee-cha-!", Negi began to call, only to freeze in horror at the scene before him, the village covered in flames," W-what?".

"F-fire!", Asuna asked, looking around in shock," What's going on here! Why is the village burning?".

"Nekane-onee-chan! Oji-san!", Young Negi called out as he rushed into the village.

"Don't go in there!", Asuna called as she chased after him, Naruto following with a frown.

Young Negi soon found a bunch of the villagers having been turned to stone, staring in shock at the scene before he began crying," Th-this is Because if I thought if I got in trouble... he would come to save me... Because I though that!".

"What are you saying!", Asuna demanded, even though she knew he couldn't hear her," That can't possibly be the reason!".

"Heads up", Naruto spoke, drawing Asuna's attention to the form of a large demon appearing behind Young Negi, a bunch of smaller ones appearing behind it.

"W-what is this?", Asuna asked in shock," What are these things! Naruto!", Asuna yelled, turning to Naruto who was watching the scene with a blank face" What's going on?The little Negi is going to get killed!".

"Just watch", Naruto replied calmly.

The large demon rose it's fist, suddenly moving to slam it down upon the Young Negi," Get out of there Negi!", Asuna yelled at him.

Before it hit two forms appeared before the Demon, one catching the fist while the other stood protectively over Negi.

"I-is that?", Asuna asked, staring at the two figures.

"Yep", Naruto replied with a wide smirk," Our Father, the Thousand Master... and myself".

Nagi held the Demons fist with a smirk, the Younger Naruto standing with a shocked Younger Negi.

* * *

That's all for this one, the next chapter will include the big fight of Naruto VS Zalak and Negi and Kotaro VS Graf


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol).

Aerowind Kinomoto: I know what you mean, But Naruto still uses ninja abilities from his world such as Rasengan and Kage Bunshin quite a bit. Glad you like the Prinnies though, they rule

sagitarius: I see your point, but since Zalak is from the Disgaea-verse I thought it more likely he'd use Prinnies... plus the Prinnies are for comedy purposes only. I actually have Prinny Baal set up for a later appearance, lol

Raidentensho: Yes! DBZ, The best action show ever! The idea of using that quote sounds fine, Alucard from Hellsing does something similar.

Xamusel Uzumaki: Zalak is an OC me and my partner created a long while back, he's from the Disgaea-verse and we're working on a Digaea fic with him as the star, so he's just cameoing at the moment. I voted and picked the Naruto/Shakugan no Shana one, haven't read many of those.

bakapervert: Sry it was short, this chapter will be much longer

GoldenGod Rah: Yes, Zalak seems to be doesn't he... though you'll see how he took both Gaara and Kirai out when you read this chapter.

aliestrikehero: Bow to the Prinnies! Zazie and Naruto will have a moment, but Naruto and her won't be romantically involved. Dragon Slave up Zalak's ass? sounds fun, Mwuhahaha

dusk: Naruto at the moment doesn't feel the need to train as he has only faced one opponent who could match him, after this chapter he will start training as Zalak will not be an easy win and Naruto needs to learn to use his new Kyuubi powers, as he can only use up to four tails at the moment. Kyuubi will be able to turn human eventually, at the moment she's regaining her energy as she left almost all of it inside Naruto before she left. I hate fics that suddenly stop getting updated too, lol, so I'm doing my best to get a chapter out every two weeks.

Zeroking: Thanks, I really appreciate the love for my work

legendarygamer: Yes, VERY not fear! I found another site, Mangareader dot net. It even has Soul Eater!

Ranmawho1: Thanks. I don't really have a problem with Magic, I just prefer Yu-gi-oh because I also enjoy the anime. Yes, it was a slight reference to Ranma, lol. AH! Someone knows about Reboot! lol, yeah, the mask thing is based off Hexadecimal to an extent

redfang119: This chapter, I promise. I'm quite sure you'll never guess what it is though.

* * *

"W-wow", Asuna stuttered out, watching as Nagi used his magic to force back the behemoth of a Demon, before chanting a spell that fired forth a giant burst of magical energy which completely wiped out a large amount of the demons, before moving to strike each of the rest down. One of the smaller demons moved towards the Younger Negi and Younger Naruto, only for the Younger Naruto to summon a Rasengan and slam it into the demon's chest, taking it out. In mere moments each of the demons was destroyed, except a single one Nagi held by the throat.

"I see... your him", The demon spoke, looking to Nagi," A-at this level of power... it's hard to tell which... of us is the... monster".

With that Nagi crushed the demons throat, killing it instantly before tossing the body to the side.

"W-wow", Asuna said in awe, before noticing the Younger Negi run off," Where's he going?".

"Hey! Get back here brat!", The Younger Naruto called after, rushing after the young Negi. The Young Negi kept running, only for a large demon to suddenly pop up in his way, aiming a magical blast at him," Duck!", Young Naruto called, getting ready to move in the way... only for Nekane and the old man Stan to get in the way, taking the hit as they slowly began turning to stone.

"O-Onee-chan?", Young Negi asked in shock.

"Shit!", Young Naruto cursed, glaring at the demon who was starting to ready another spell," Haste!", Naruto spoke, becoming a blur as he rushed the demon, a strange Red bladed sword appearing in his right hand," Genesis!", He roared, swinging down upon the demon, who dodged enough only to have it's right arm taken off.

Naruto landed just to notice three demons forming, one attacking Nekane and destroying her now stone legs," Onee-chan!", Negi yelled out worriedly. Stan growled, casting a quick spell that suddenly forced all the demons in the area into a small bottle, locking them inside.

"Y-you alright boy?", The old man asked Negi as he slowly turned to stone, sending Naruto a nod.

"S-stan-oji-san!", Negi said worriedly, starting to cry once more.

"Hm... Perhaps this was the work of someone with a grudge against a member of this village... There were many peculiar folk in this village who settled here because of Nagi", Stan mused with a frown," But the lesser demons summoned here were too strong and too many... our enemy is not an ordinary Spell Caster... tell me boy", Stan began to ask Naruto," Do you know what or who caused this?".

"... I don't know a thing", Naruto replied with a frown," I just travel with him".

"I... see", He coughed out, before looking to Negi," Get out of here boy... and take your sister with you... this young man seems capable of assisting you to safety... there's no hope for me, this petrification spell is too powerful and irreversible... Please get out of here, No matter what happens you need to be protected... That was my promise to that idiot who died... find someone, one of the remaining healers to fix your sister while there's still time-"

"I can handle that", Naruto spoke up, moving over to lifted the unconscious Nekane to his right shoulder," Don't worry old man, I got it".

"Your... quite a brat", The old man chuckled as he continued turning to stone," Just like... Nagi", He managed to get out before he turned to stone.

"..."

"S-stan-oji-san?", Negi asked softly, staring at the statue of Stan as tears fell, falling to his knees as he looked to Naruto," O-Onee-chan?".

"She'll be fine", Naruto replied, sending Negi a smile," Don't worry, I can fix her up no problem".

Suddenly the sound of movement interrupted them, the form of Nagi walking up with his face hidden by his hood,"... Thanks Naruto", Nagi spoke to the blond who nodded, before looking to Negi," I'm... sorry", He said softly," My coming was too late".

Negi suddenly moved to his feet, gripping the want Anya had given him tightly as he looked to Nagi and then to Naruto, eyes locking onto his sister.

"... I see...", Nagi mused," Your Negi huh... your protecting your sister right?", Nagi asked Negi as he moved to him, The young boy shivering in fear as Nagi grew closer, shutting his eyes tightly as Nagi stretched a hand out... only to find his hair being ruffled," You've grown up haven't you? That's good... I have a some gifts for you... the first is this staff", Nagi said with a smile, holding out his wooden staff," Think of it as a memento".

"F-father?", Negi asked in shock as he took the staff, almost dropping it from it's weight.

"Too heavy for you?", Nagi asked with a soft laugh," Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it... As for the other gift, I'd like you to meet someone important", Nagi said, motioning for Naruto to come over," This is Naruto... Naruto here is going to be your big brother".

"R-really?", Negi asked in surprise.

"Nagi...", Naruto said with a frown to him, a worried look in his eyes," Are you su-"

"Of course Naru-pon", Nagi said with a playful smirk," I can handle myself... besides I've told you my reasons".

"... Right", Naruto sighed, before giving Negi a smile," Hey Negi... nice to meet ya".

"Um... It's nice to meet you too", Negi replied politely.

"Good, already close", Nagi said with a bright smile before looking to the village,"... I'm out of time", He mused, looking to Naruto," You fixed Nekane right?".

"Yes", He replied with a nod," MY magic is stronger after all".

"Whatever", Nagi chuckled, giving Naruto and Negi a quick hug before staring to take into the air," I'm sorry... but this is all I can do for you Negi".

"F-father!", Negi called out, moving to chase after only for Naruto to grab his shoulder," W-wait!".

"It's not like I have any right to say this... but grow up well", Nagi said as he drifted off with a smile," and be happy! Both of you!".

"FATHER!", Negi yelled out as tears streamed down his face, Nagi no longer in sight, Naruto looking sadly to the young boy, seeming unsure of what to do... before he simply just hugged him.

Nearby Asuna and Present day Naruto watched, Asuna crying at the scene while Naruto seemed quite thoughtful as he watched.

"**Sorry you had to see such an embarrassing moment**", Negi's voice spoke, surprising Asuna.

"I-it's fine!", She replied with a blush, wiping her tears away quickly.

"Hey! That was a nice warm fuzzy family moment", Naruto spoke up with a frown," Plus I look so cute! How could you not love it?".

"**I'm cuter**"

"Right HERE maybe", Naruto replied with a pout," But when I was that age I was MUCH cuter!".

"Anyways", Asuna interupted the two, smiling at their brotherly moment," What happened after that".

"**Y-yes, well**", Negi's voice replied," **Naruto took care of me and Nekane till we were rescued three days later, then we moved into a town of mages in the mountains of Wales... As soon as we arrived Nekane made sure to adopt Naruto into the family**".

"She was... adamant about it", Naruto replied with a full faced blush, haven't had many people gush lovingly over him like she had back then.

"I see", Asuna giggled, finding Naruto a bit cute when he was flustered, before she quickly thought of another question as to not dwell on the fact she thought he could be cute at all," What happened to the other villagers?".

**"No one would tell me... they just said "Their fine, Don't worry" because I was a kid... not even Naruto would tell me**", Negi's voice replied, sounding a bit accusing when speaking of Naruto's silence, the blond in question just whistling innocently," **I was afraid because of what happened that snowy night, For some reason I devoted myself to my studies with tremendous energy**".

"Kid stayed WAY too long in the library", Naruto spoke up with a frown," I felt so bad that he was nerding himself out like that".

"**Because SOMEONE wouldn't teach me**"

"Your not built for my type of magic", Naruto said with a sigh," I've told you this".

"Moving on!", Asuna interrupted.

"R-right", Negi's voice replied sheepishly," All I wanted was to meet my father one more time... Naruto told me a few things but it seemed my father had made sure to tell him not to tell too much", Negi explained, Asuna sending Naruto a curious look, the blond seeming not to notice,"... I still sometimes think of that night, When I thought that "If I get in trouble my father will save me" and I wonder if it wasn't some kind of divine Punishment".

Naruto seemed to be biting his bottom lip, obviously uncomfortable about the conversation," WHA!", Asuna demanded, making Naruto jump as they were forced out of the circle and back to Evaneline's villa, Asuna grabbing a surprised Negi by the shoulders," What are you talking about! There's no possible way that's true! What's wrong with you! Your about as dumb as those weird monsters!", She yelled at him, Negi still shocked while Naruto was staring at them, enjoying the effect her words were having on Negi," There wasn't even one part of that story that was your fault, got it! You'll be fine! You'll even meet your father! Because he's alive right!".

"A-asuna-san", Negi managed to get out, shocked by how true her words sounded.

"Leave it to me!", Asuna said with a smirk," I'll find your fath-".

Naruto wondered why she paused... before finding all the girls behind Negi, All crying at the sad story other then Chachamaru, Chachazero, and an uncomfortable looking Evangeline.

"W-wha!", Asuna yelped in surprise at seeing them all there.

"Hey girls!", Naruto greeted with a smile," Did you enjoy the story?".

"NEGI-SENSEI!", Ayaka bawled, suddenly glomping onto her teacher, Negi blushing as he was forced into her well sized chest.

"I didn't know Negi-sensei had that kind of past", Kazumi said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"N-negi-sensei", Nodoka cried softly.

With that almost all the girls jumped onto Negi with Ayaka, crying and hugging onto the blushing boy," D-did all of you hear that!", Negi asked in shock.

"Negi-kun! We'll help you find your father to the best of our ability!", A crying Konoka spoke out, the other girls agreeing instantly.

"B-but you can't!", Negi replied, looking to Evangeline," Master! Help me please!".

"Er... well", Evangeline replied, her back turning to Negi," You can't say I'm not helping you...".

"Eva-chan's crying!", Naruto laughed, before Evangeline jump kicked him in the face,"... Ow".

"That's not what I meant!", Negi groaned, knowing he had no help.

* * *

"Uh", Natsumi spoke, staring in shock as a now clothed Kotaro downed food after food," He sure eats a lot...".

"This stuff is great!", Kotaro spoke up with a smirk," Delicious!".

"That's great", Chizuru giggled setting more food down," Eat all you want okay?".

"Yes! Seconds!", Kotaro cheered, quickly grabbing the food she brought to scarf down.

"He's got some amazing healing power", Natsumi mused as she sat down," His wounds and fever are already almost gone".

"So Kotaro-kun", Chizuru spoke as she too sat down," Have you remembered anything about yourself other then your name yet?".

"... Nope", He sighed, scratching the top of his head as he thought," It's like theirs a mist inside my head...", he mused.

"Right... then I guess we have no choice", Chizuru sighed, Suddenly pulling the onion from before out," Time to try the old "Onion in the bottom" Remedy!".

"N-no way!", Kotaro yelled, backing away from the obviously crazy girl," S-stop!".

"Just kidding!", Chizuru giggled, the onion seeming to vanish as she grabbed him and began pulling him to the bathroom," Now, let's get your body washed up".

"I-I can do it by myself!", Kotaro yelped out, blushing hard.

"Nope, your a total mess", She replied, shutting the bathroom door behind them, setting him down as she lightly touched his ears, making him blush more, it increasing further as she touched his tail," Wow! these decorations are attached directly to your skin! ".

"Wha! Don't grab!", Kotaro yelped as she pulled on his tail some, glaring as she moved away to undress, his eyes locking on the bandage on her neck where he had hit her,"...".

"What is it?", She asked curiously, down to bra and panties.

"That wound", He replied with a frown," I-I'm sorry, my head was all hazy...".

"It's alright, the cut isn't too deep", She replied with a bright smile.

"B-but to hurt a woman... if there was a scar", He replied, frowning more.

"Don't worry about it", She replied," Besides... until you remember something you may stay here as long as you want Kotaro-kun, I can see you have your reasons so I won't call anyone".

"Um... sorry", He replied, flushed faced once more," Th-thank you".

"Kotaro-kun", Natsumi's voice spoke softly as she lightly opened the door, surprising Kotaro," I advise you not to fall for Chizu-nee".

"Eh?", Kotaro asked, flushed even more.

"Besides, she's already told me she likes a boy named G-"

"Did you say something Natsumi?", Chizuru asked with a QUITE creepy smile, scaring both Kotaro and Natsumi.

As Natsumi ran and the almost nude Chizuru chased, Kotaro couldn't help but think he was forgetting something important.

* * *

"See ya!"

"Hey, Eva-san, could I maybe borrow your resort when I want to study?", Asuna asked with a smirk to the vampire girl, the other already heading into the rain.

"I don't have a problem with it", Evangeline replied with plain expression.

"Though it adds to your as if you lived those days", Naruto spoke up with a smirk.

"Really!", Asuna asked with a yelp.

"No problem-aru", Ku Fei waved off, not troubled by the thought.

"It's only a few days", Ayaka agreed with a smirk," Though with one such as yourself, beauty can last for only so long".

"Don't make me hit you", Asuna growled, a brawl ready to happen.

"Now now, lets not bug Eva-chan any more", Naruto chuckled, leading the girls out of her house.

"... Finally their gone", Evangeline sighed once the group was out of her sight, frowning lightly.

"But... I though Master was happy with them?", Chachamaru asked with a some what curious look on her face.

"Sure as hell seemed so"

Evangeline quickly turned around, eyes narrowed at the form of Zalak sitting on her couch, feet resting on her coffee table,"... Get your feet of my table you filthy demon", Evangeline ordered, baring her fangs.

"But it's so comfortable!", He whined as he pulled his feet off the table," Anyways, I'm her oh great Evangel to make a request... do not interfere with whatever may happen tonight".

"Hm, I thought I felt something off when I returned from my villa", She mused, losing her hostile look for the moment," And why should I allow this? As you are now I could take you out right here and now".

"... True", Zalak sighed, inwardly cursing his loss of power via summon," However I have something that would interest someone like yourself greatly".

"I'm listening", Evangeline replied, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Information", Zalak explained as he sat up, reaching into his coat to pull out a manila folder," On one Nagi Springfield".

Evangeline's eyes widened at the prospect, staring at the folder intently as she warred with the decision on whether to accept his request or not.

"... Fine, I will not interfere"

* * *

The girls had made it back to the dorms, rain pelting down on the hard as they paused, it being time to split off," Hey, if you need anything, you can give us a call Negi-sensei", Kazumi informed him with a smile, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Okay", Negi replied with a smile before the girls moved to leave, Ayaka giving him a quick hug before rushing off, leaving Negi with a blush.

"That girl REALLY likes you", Naruto mused with a smirk to his brother.

"What was it she wanted to ask you earlier anyway?", Asuna asked him curiously," You guys were gone for a while too".

"She just wanted some tips on using her weapon", He replied with a shrug, leaving a few other things out.

"Hmm...", Negi mused with a frown.

"Something wrong?", Naruto asked curiously.

"It's a bit troublesome", Negi sighed, Naruto unable to NOT think about his former classmate Shikamaru," My original intent of telling the story of that night 6 years ago was to convince my students all about the dangers of magic... So they could think about it before deciding to continue a relationship with me".

"Well, isn't it better that now they want to help you?", Asuna asked curiously.

"But... umm... no", Negi said, seeming to be deep in thought before gaining a determined look," I still have to be stronger myself, I will train harder!", Negi said, before rushing off to apparently train even more.

"That brat!", Asuna groaned," He never takes it easy".

"Hmm... I suppose", Naruto mused, knowing he himself had been slacking off and he still had to adjust to the power Kyu-chan had left him with.

"What Negi-kun needs is a friend his own age", Konoka spoke up with a smile.

"True", Naruto replied with a smile, though it wasn't like he hadn't tried to get Negi to make friends with anyone, Negi just had preferred studying, plus he had Anya so it wasn't all bad.

"Well, Naruto and I should get to our dorm room", Setsuna said with a light smile," Kaede-san is most likely waiting".

"Ah! costume!", Naruto cheered with a light drool.

"Pervert", Asuna growled, moving into the dorm," See you guys".

"Bye Set-chan! Naruto-kun!", Konoka bid them farewell as she followed Asuna.

Both Naruto and Setsuna began heading to their own room, both pausing after a few steps. Setsuna's eyes widened as Naruto's narrowed, both looking to one another.

"Naruto...?", Setsuna asked, as if wanting him to confirm something.

"Yes", He replied, biting his bottom lip," It's a demon... much stronger then that thing they tried to summon during the trip".

Setsuna quickly drew forth her sword while Naruto activated his Mark, the same sword he had used in Negi's flashback appearing in hand as they rushed off towards the demonic energy.

* * *

"Those two are so noisy", Ayaka sighed as she made it to her room, eyes widening a bit as she heard a boys voice inside, quickly opening the door," Chizuru! What's going on here!".

Almost instantly Kotaro seemed to crash into her, knocking the wind out of her from the force of his running," U-um... whoops?", Kotaro offered up, both Chizuru and Natsumi looking a bit sheepish.

A while later Ayaka had recovered, looking quite unhappy with Kotaro," What the heck is up with this kid!", She demanded, trying to recall where she had seen Kotaro from, he seemed familiar.

"Calm down", Chizuru said calmly," It's okay Ayaka".

"I already apologized a bunch of times", Kotaro muttered.

"Your telling ME to calm down!", Ayaka demanded," Who the hell is this kid!".

"This child here is Natsumi-san's brother, Kotaro", Chizuru offered up, much to the surprise of Natsumi and Kotaro himself,... Right?", Chizuru asked them, turning so Ayaka couldn't see whatever face she was making to freak out both the two in question, who quickly agreed.

"Oh... forgive me then", Ayaka replied, perhaps she had seen the boy in a picture or something of Natsumi's... though the name Kotaro rang a bell as well,"... So why is he here?".

"Well, Natsumi-san's home has some complications that I can't say", Chizuru replied, wiping fake tears from her eyes with a tissue, Natsumi not liking what was coming out of her mouth," For Kotaro-kun, Natsumi-san is the only person he can trust".

"R-really?", Ayaka asked, a bit surprised," Then, if that's s-".

"What's this old lady keep yammering on about?", Kotaro suddenly asked Natsumi, shocking Ayaka enough to fall onto her face.

"W-why are you calling a 14 year old young girl and old lady!", Ayaka demanded, right in a blushing Kotaro's face.

"WHAT! 14!", Kotaro asked in shock," Your kidding me right! You look WAY older then you are!".

"Th-this little devil kid doesn't think of what he's saying!", Ayaka growled, pulling on Kotaro's cheeks," What wilderness did he grow up in!".

"Let go you old hag!", Kotaro growled, grabbing her cheeks to pull on as well.

"Look! He's as violent as I thought he was!" Ayaka spoke, even though she herself had started it.

"But president!", Natsumi said with an innocent look as she pulled Kotaro from Ayaka," He's just a kid".

"That doesn't mean he can do anything he wants!", Ayaka yelled out, before starting to cry," This kid is so far from that cute angel Negi!".

"Dammit! You so annoying Nee-san!", Kotaro growled out.

"... Anyways, get out of here", Ayaka told Kotaro, moving to the bathroom," This is a girl's dorm".

"How surprising", Chizuru mused with a smile after Ayaka had slammed the door to the bathroom shut," I didn't think Ayaka would have this sort of reaction to him".

"You can't call her old Kotaro-kun", Natsumi told the younger boy,

"Yeah, your right", Kotaro mused," Chizuru-nee-chan is the old one here...".

"What did I just here?", Chizuru asked as she turned to the other two, once more freaking them out with a scary look on her face.

"N-nothing!", They both replied quickly.

While the three spoke below, not a one noticed the slime on the roof slowly sinking back into it, moving to report to their master.

* * *

"Well, since Zalak-san is taking care of Naruto and his group", Graf mused with a slight smirk," It's only fair I get to my mission".

"Right sir!", All three of his servants replied, each moving to their objectives.

* * *

Naruto continued running towards the source of power, eyes widening the closer he got as he recognized the signature of it, Setsuna quickly noticing," What is it?", She called to him.

"... Get out of here now!", He called to her, leaving her with a confused look.

BOOM!

An explosion set off, Naruto quickly pushing Setsuna out of the way before it hit them, himself having jumped away from the attack. As the smoke cleared, Setsuna looked to where Naruto was to see if he was okay, before looking to the origin of the attack.

"Well well!", The form of a smirking Zalak spoke, standing before the impressive World Tree," Seems you remember how to dodge me... Naruto".

"What are you doing here!", Naruto demanded, glaring at Zalak as his Mark of Nazo began glowing," Your supposed to be in that Netherworld!".

"I was summoned here to kick your ass while your brother is being dealt with", Zalak replied with a shrug, crossing his arms behind his head," Didn't think you'd have a hot little halfy with you though".

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at his words, while Naruto merely smirked," Set-chan just happened to be with me at the time", Naruto spoke with a smirk," But me and her should be enough to deal with you".

"... You should know better Naruto", Zalak sighed, vanishing from their sights, only to appear besides Naruto with his hand on Naruto's shoulder, Setsuna shocked at how fast he had moved," Wasn't it me and Zenny who taught you how to tell you opponents strengths?".

"True", Naruto replied, merely looking to the older demon," But Zen also taught me that as long as your not alone then you can win... and unlike you I have Set-chan as back-up".

"Hmm... You'll need more", Zalak sighed with a frown.

In a matter of Seconds Zalak moved to swipe his other hand at Naruto's side, the blond pushing off the ground to dodge it, before landing besides Setsuna. Setsuna drew out her weapon as Naruto kept his eyes on Zalak, smirking as the red haired Demon stretched a bit.

"So... another spar is it sensei?", Naruto asked, Setsuna looking to him in surprise at the fact this demon taught Naruto how to fight.

"No spar, this is real you little brat", Zalak chuckled darkly, moving into a some what crouched position, his nails growing longer and sharper as his eyes began to glow, his smirk showing off his sharpened teeth," Final lesson... Don't fuck with your betters!", He laughed out before launching at them both.

* * *

"Come and get it!", Chizuru spoke happily as she walked in with the food for her roommates meal, Ayaka having joined them.

"Wow!", Kotaro said in awe, practically drooling at the sight of the food," It looks amazing!".

"You can STILL eat?", Natsumi asked, a bit surprised as Kotaro began eating as he had just ate an hour prior.

"Of course!", He replied happily.

"Geez", Ayaka sighed, looking a bit saddened at the situation... right before Natsumi stole a piece off her plate," Wait! I'm going to eat I swear!", She called out after Chizuru grabbed another piece.

"Something the matter Kotaro-kun?", Natsumi asked as she happily munched the piece of food she stole from Ayaka.

"Nothing, I just think this is nice", He replied with a light smile, earning a curious look from all three girls," I've never eaten like this, I mean like with a family... it seems fun".

There was a long silence, Ayaka a bit surprised at Kotaro's words.

"Natsumi-san's house seems so cruel!", Chizuru quickly swooned, hugging the once more blushing boy to her chest.

"It's a normal family dammit!", Natsumi protested.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Ayaka moving to her feet to go see who it was, opening the door a crack," Can I help you?", She asked, a bit surprised to find an old looking man at her door in a trench coat and hat.

"My apologies miss", The form of Graf said with a smile," I have something to talk about with a kid here".

"Your looking for Kotaro?", She asked in confusion, inwardly wondering why this guy felt off... kinda like when Naruto had been in his fox form," Is something the matter?".

"Oh, nothing!", He replied with a kind smile, offering up a beautiful rose," I'm just here to give you a flower, my fair lady".

"O-oh than-", She began to say with a blush, before her eyes widened and she leapt back, glaring at the now surprised looking older man, her roommates watching in surprise as well," W-what are you trying to pull!".

"... Someone has been training you it seems", Graf mused with a frown as he pocketed the rose and entered the room, eyes moving to Kotaro," Good day Dog boy, You seem in good shape considering my partners roughness with you".

"W-what?", Kotaro demanded as he stood up, wondering why he knew this guy," Y-you are!".

* * *

"SIN CARNAGE!", Zalak roared out as he landed between Naruto and Setsuna, a burst of red youki suddenly leaving his body and sending both into the air, before both poofed away," Fucking clones!", Zalak growled, before he felt the charging Ki behind him, turning just as Setsuna took a swing at him.

"Zanmaken!", She called out as she swung the sword at his mid-section, cutting through his chest as blood sprayed out onto her, Zalak letting out a yell of pain... before smirking at her.

"Nice try!", He laughed, Setsuna watching in surprise as he suddenly slashed at her, the swordswoman blocking it with her blade, the force of his strike sending her flying back into the World Tree, Setsuna gasping out in pain as she hit it back first.

"Damn Shinmei Ryu", Zalak cursed with a frown, looking to his slowly healing stomach," One of the few things on this world that can harm one such as I".

"How's this!", Naruto demanded, Zalak turning around only to find a giant sized Rasengan heading at him," Odama Rasengan!", Naruto called out, slamming the Rasengan into Zalak's chest, sending the red haired demon flying back before skipping off the ground a few times and finally stopping, letting out a groan of pain.

"I hate that fucking move!", Zalak growled, jumping to his feet as he dusted his damaged chest, it slowly healing from Naruto's hit," Should have burned that ninja scroll you learned it from!".

"I told you, together you can't win... not with your loss of power anyway", Naruto said with a mocking smirk.

"He's... weaker?", Setsuna asked, surprised as she was feeling quite a lot of Youki pouring from the red head.

"At his current level of power he's still going to be hard", Naruto informed her with a frown," Plus I don't know all of his abilities... however whatever you do, DON'T get within five feet of him".

"That's cheating!", Zalak called out with a pout.

"Why?", Setsuna asked, eyes focused on Zalak as he seemed to be waiting for Naruto to finish.

"His Shadow Slip", Naruto replied with a frown," In an instant he can sink into his shadow and jump out of yours, he'll usually shove his arm through your chest at that moment".

"I see", Setsuna said, eyes narrowing further.

"That's just not fair Naruto", Zalak sighed, his body starting to pulse with Youki as he snapped his fingers," Prinny Cataclysm"

Setsuna gained a confused look, while Naruto's eyes bugged out as he suddenly grabbed the swordswoman, through her over his shoulder, before booking it.

"W-what is it!", Setsuna called to him, before noticing the light of the moon was gone. She looked up... only to find a army of what looked like pneguins plummeting onto them,"... Oh".

!

* * *

"Urgh!", Kotaro grunted as he was punched into the nearby closet, Graf dodging a swing from Ayaka, jumping out of distance of her and anyone else.

"I just want the bottle that boy holds", Graf informed the girls as Ayaka stood in front of Kotaro," Although our primary goal for this mission is Negi... but it wouldn't be good to be sealed in that bottle again".

"Negi?", Ayaka asked, surprised by his words before she glared," What do you want with Negi-sensei!".

"Damn", Kotaro cursed as he rose to his feet, starting to regain his memories," B-bottle? Negi?"

"Remember it now?", Graf asked with a smirk, ignoring a now fuming Ayaka," That beast Zalak forgot to swipe it from you before that masked boy got in the way".

"Excuse me", Chizuru suddenly said, earning everyone's attention,"I don't know who you are... but no matter what, coming in without greetings, and wearing your shoes too, I don't think that's what a Gentlemen would do".

"Ah, I apologize my fair lady, I didn't know the Japanese had such a custom... might explain why Zalak never wears shoes", He mused as he removed his boots," My name is Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrmann, although I call myself a Baron my family is dying out... I'm just a regular employee... though if you have any wishes I'd be happy to grant them, I'm also having a discount for my first three costumers", He informed Chizuru, pulling out three roses.

"Wishes?", Ayaka asked with a frown, recalling what the roses really did.

"I'm quite content thanks", Chizuru informed him simply.

"Oh... is that so?", He asked with a frown, putting the roses away," A pity".

"Y-you get out of here!", Kotaro growled as he got to his feet.

"Not without that bottle", Graf replied, once more serious as he fixed his hat.

"I don't know what your talking about, but even if I had it...", Kotaro said, before charging at Graf," I wouldn't give it to you!".

Kotaro swung at Graf, the older man blocking the swing before striking out with his own fist. Kotaro smirked as he moved his arm to block, only for Graf to let a barrage of punches forth, sending Kotaro sailing into a wall before he pushed off with his feet, smirking as he sailed at Graf and took another swing. As Kotaro swung, Graf however sent a kick into the dog boys side, sending him once more sailing at the wall, though this time her hit it hard before dropping to the ground.

"I like talented young men", Graf stated, moving back into his fighting position, before looking to Ayaka as her lance appeared in hand, shocking Natsumi and Chizuru," I see, so that's the weapon Fate spoke of", He mused to himself, staring at the lance with a bit of fear as he seemed to know something about it," I just want the bottle, give it to me and you can all go free".

"Only if you", Kotaro spoke as he rose to his feet, smirking again," Can hurt me!".

"I won't let you do anything to this brat or Negi-sensei!", Ayaka growled, pulling her Lance back before thrusting forward, it letting a burst of energy off as she flew at Graf.

The older man side stepped her attack before swinging a fist at her cheek, Ayaka tilting her head just in time as she sailed by, stopping on the other side of Graf. As Graf turned to attack he found a large amount of Kotaro's moving in for an attack," Kage Bunshin, just like Zalak", Graf cursed, blocking as many hits as he could, blocking one as it moved to his face only to be struck in the gut by the real Kotaro.

"You underestimated me old man!", Kotaro said with a smirk, holding up his free hand up," This is the end!", He stated, moving to strike with his other hand, only to pause and stare in horror," M-my wolf spirits!".

"Quite entertaining", Graf chuckled,"You have more talent then I thought, just like the Lance using miss over there", He stated, before knocking Kotaro's fist away," However it seems you cannot use your wolf spirits!"

"Kotaro-kun!", Natsumi called out worriedly as Graf suddenly kicked Kotaro in the gut, before slamming his foot into Kotaro's chest," You move and you die!", Graf spoke to Ayaka, not even looking as he aimed his palm towards her.

"Damn you", Ayaka cursed, gripping her Lance tightly, unknown to her it began glowing with a golden light.

"It's such a shame I have to end such a talented young man", Graf mused as energy began charging inside of his mouth," But it's your own fau-"

He was interrupted by Chizuru suddenly karate chopping the side of his face, knocking his face to the side as it disrupted his attack," I don't know whats happening", Chizuru spoke with a glare to the older man," but this is definitely not what one should do to a child".

"D-don't", Kotaro grunted in pain, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Chizuru", Ayaka spoke, ready to attack if Graf tried anything, though his hand was once more aimed at her.

"... That was a frightening hit my dear lady", Graf spoke with a smile, a bit of blood running from his nose," It's rather rare to see a human perform this sort of response... Kotaro and you interest me... would you like to come with me?".

"Don-", Ayaka began, moving to attack just as Graf fired a shot off at her, sending her crashing into the wall behind her.

"Ayaka!", Chizuru said in surprise, before she was punched in the gut and knocked out, Graf catching her before she dropped.

The door to the room suddenly opened, revealing Negi, who quickly looked to Graf.

"You're pretty quick", Graf spoke, looking to the young boy," Negi Springfield".

"Ch-chizuru-san!", Negi said, shocked to find the girl in the strangers arm," Who are you? Please leave that girl alone!".

"N-negi-sensei!", Ayaka grunted out, slipping out of the wall as she used her Lance as a crutch.

"Ayaka!", Negi asked in shock, seeing her hurt form before he glared at Graf.

"... I have your other partners, including two of Naruto's in my clutches", Graf informed him, surprising Negi and Ayaka," If you want them back, have a match with me".

"W-what!", Negi yelped in surprise.

"I'll be waiting for you in the middle of campus, under the great tree, I'll wait for you in the main walk", Graf spoke as he began vanishing, Negi moving to attack," Know this though... someone stronger then myself is facing your brother as well", He finished, vanishing right before Negi hit him.

"N-negi-sensei?", A crying Natsumi spoke out, unsure of what was happening.

"Natsumi-san!", Negi spoke, rushing over to her," Are you alright! What happened".

"A-ask him", Ayaka spoke, motioning to Kotaro much to Negi's surprise.

"Kotaro!", Negi said in shock before rushing over and shaking the boy, making him wake up.

"Negi!", Kotaro said in surprise, sitting up quickly.

"What happened to your amnesia?", Ayaka asked drolly, standing up on her own now.

"I-I remember now", Kotaro said in realization, before smirking at Negi," I challenge you to a match!".

"This isn't the time for that!", Negi said with a frown.

After a while of explaining, Negi now had the whole story," So we have to go save Asuna-san and the others... but I'm worried about Naruto too", Negi mused with a frown.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei", Ayaka spoke up with a smile," I'll go assist Naruto-sensei and tell him whats going on".

"Thank you Ayaka-san", Negi said with a thankful look to her, making her blush deeply at being honored with such a thankful smile.

"We should be fine anyway!", Kotaro spoke up, pulling a small bottle from his hair," With this bottle and one short spell, you can quickly seal those demons away, I'm giving it to you", He said, handing the bottle over to Negi.

"Is that so?", Neg asked in awe as he took the bottle, staring in awe as he recognized it.

"Yep, before I came to the campus I stole this from that old man, but then...", Kotaro spoke, shivering as he recalled the attack by Zalak.

"I see... Alright then!", Negi said with a determined look on his face," Lets go rescue the girls!".

"Count me in!", Kotaro said with a smirk.

"Huh? But what about your injuries?", Negi asked him in surprise.

"Yeah, you got hit around quite a bit", Ayaka teased with a smirk.

"Baka's!", Kotaro retorted with a glare," I was just careless! I'm perfectly fine now!", he growled, before frowning," Besides, I pulled Chizu-nee into this and now that old man has her, It's my responsibility to help her out".

Both Negi and Ayaka stared at him in surprise, before they both smiled," Alright then!", Negi said.

"Just don't hold Negi-sensei back", Ayaka said with a playful glare.

"Whatever", Kotaro replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright then, let's go!", Negi said, all three of them rushing off, all three heading to different sides of the World Tree.

* * *

"Daaaaaaaamn!", Zalak mused, looking around at the destroyed area in surprise," Didn't think it'd be that bad... I hope he didn't die... him or that hot little bird girl".

"Firaga!"

"Shit!", Zalak cursed, pulling a matrix as he bent backwards, the large fireball missing him by inches before crashing into the tree behind him... right before Zalak dropped on his back," Damn Neo!".

Naruto and Setsuna stood amongst the ruined area, Naruto himself panting lightly at having to use his highest Protect spell to withstand the explosion of all those prinnies," That... was new", He panted with a smirk, before standing up straight," Alright then, let's push this up a bit", He spoke, his Youki starting to flood out as he began transforming, a few moments later he was once more in his Kitsune form, four tails flailing behind him.

"I see", Setsuna mused with a blush, his Kitsune form making her feel a bit heated before she looked away, breathing lightly as she let her wings loose, spreading wide behind her.

"Hm?", Zalak mused as he jumped to his feet, landing in a crouched position with his claws lightly touching the ground," So it's true, you freed the Kyuubi... and birdy-chan is a white wing... very interesting".

"I suppose", Naruto mused with a smirk, his tails spreading out behind him," But whats more interesting is what's about to happen".

"Eh?", Zalak asked in confusion.

"Pierce!"

With a flash Ayaka's lance ripped through Zalak's right arm, sending it flying as blood splattered forth, the blond girl continuing by before stopping besides Naruto and Setsuna.

"... FUCK!", Zalak roared out, clutching his bleeding right lump in pain, his detached arm twitching nearby.

"Iincho?", Setsuna asked in surprise," What are you doing here?".

"Negi-sensei asked me to come help Naruto-sensei", She replied, lightly rubbing her arm, the soreness starting to show again," He went to save the other girls from an old man who called himself Graf".

"... I see", Naruto said with a frown, recalling the name," We'll have to hurry this up and head over to help Negi".

"Don't worry though", Ayaka said with a smile," Kotaro is helping him".

"Dog boy?", Naruto asked in surprise, before smirking," Alright then".

"So he's alright is he? Damn, Was sure I hit his heart"

The group turned to find Zalak picking up his arm, touching it to his shoulder before to Setsuna and Ayaka's shock it reattached within seconds," Another thing that made him a perfect sensei for me", Naruto spoke up, earning the girls attention," His healing matches mine".

"It's a thing for high class demons", Zalak sighed, stretching his reattached limb before swinging it into the air a few times with a satisfied smirk," I know it used to piss my opponents off when they would rip my head off, only for me to reattach the damn thing".

"H-how do we beat him?", Setsuna asked nervously, looking to Naruto for an answer.

"Two ways, one we destroy every piece of him", Naruto explained, both hands glowing as Red Rasengan's began to form," or two, we do enough damage to break the summoning".

"Second is easier", Zalak mused, now doing jumping jacks to limber up," But only if you can hit me with something that will break the summoning... which only Naruto here has".

"Still, with three to one we still have the advantage", Ayaka said with a smirk, readying her lance.

"... True", Zalak sighed, charging his Youki once more," Then I should bring in some back-up, no?".

With a flash four beings took shape around the demon, the first being a male dressed in Japanese Style clothing along with a trench coat, in his right hand was a Japanese style Katana, his pointed ears showing he was a demon. The next was another male, he had long white hair, wore white ripped pants, had prison cuffs on his ankles and wrists, and his body was covered with scars. The third was a Female demon dressed in a skimpy ninja costume with a mask, pants that showed her thighs and a shirt that didn't cover much of her chest area, with her black hair tied in a ponytail. The fourth form was what appeared to be a Black Prinny, his eyes however were red and lacked the thoughtless gaze that other prinnies did.

"Hello my vassals", Zalak greeted with a smirk," Seems I needed your help after all".

"Is that so Zalak-dono", The Samurai Demon said with a smirk, eyes locking onto Setsuna," Might I have the hanyo? It's been a while since I've crossed swords with a lovely maiden".

"Whatever Kenji, you perv", Zalak said with a roll of his eyes," Who wants the blond girl?".

"I'll take her", The Sinner demon said with a vicious smirk, punching one of his fists into the palm of his other hand," She doesn't look like much, but seeing as she's with one of your students".

"She's yours Astaroth", Zalak chuckled, before looking to the other two," Runa... Kuro... would you like to play with Naruto?".

"Whatever you wish Zalak-sama", The Demon Kunouchi replied obediently, drawing forth a kunai into her right hand.

"...", Kuro replied, eyes narrowing more onto Naruto.

"Then get to it!", Zalak called out, all four demons suddenly taking off at their targets.

* * *

"Hmm... the brat is doing fine on his own", Evangeline mused, her and three others watching the fights below," However that Demon Lord is being a bit of a cheat, is he not?".

"I agree master", Chachamaru replied, only her masters orders keeping her from assisting Naruto.

"Then perhaps we should get involved", One of the other two mused, pulling out a pactio card," I haven't had a chance to try out my new weapon after all".

"I suppose Tadai-kun could use some fun as well de-gozaru", the forth girl spoke with a smile," Dibs on the Kunouchi".

"Leaving me witha Penguin", The other muttered, before both girls vanished from the area.

* * *

"Blade Rush!", Kenji called out as he leapt back from Setsuna, before charging forwards at great speed and slashing at her mid-section, Setsuna moving to dodge but she was still cut in the side.

"Ah!", She gasped out, before glaring at Kenji went by,"Zanganken!", She called as she swung her sword, the hit sending Kenji crashing against the ground before he landed back on his feet, sword held ready.

"Impressive fair maiden", Kenji said with a smirk, looking to his cut chest," To think a half demon would be able to cut me so...".

"My lineage has nothing to do with it", Setsuna stated with narrowed eyes, waiting for the demon to try anything against her.

"I don't care if your half human... a cold beauty such as yourself can be whatever she wishes", He mused, his sword flooding with Youki," Though I would love to take you home with me".

"I'll pass", Setsuna growled, eyes narrowing at him," I'm loyal to Oujo-sama... so keep your offer!".

"A shame", He sighed, before smirking darkly," Then I'll just have to destroy you!", he stated before rushing forward, Setsuna bringing her sword up in time to block his first swing, both sword users dancing with their blades.

* * *

Ayaka was not doing so well.

"Come on girl! Show me what you can do!", Astaroth laughed, taking another swing at Ayaka. The blond ducked the hit, which continued on to hit the tree behind her, ripping through it like paper.

"Pierce!", She called out, moving to thrust her Lance into the Sinner's gut, only for the large demon to whack the side of it, making her thrust to the side of him before he sent a kick into her gut, sending her crashing through another tree and knocking the wind out of her.

"That move is impressive", He admitted, waiting for Ayaka to collect herself," However for myself it's easy to merely move aside or knock your aim off... in other words that one move won't work against me!".

"D-damn", Ayaka gasped out as she rose to her feet, using her weapon to help her stand up," I-I can't lose to him... Negi-sensei trusted me to help Naruto-sensei...".

"So, your doing this for a boy?", Astaroth asked curiously, before letting out a laugh," Figures! One such as yourself wouldn't be fighting for themselves like this, your more of a princess then a warrior"

"Sh-shut up!", Ayaka growled at him, standing on her own, holding her Lance tightly, it starting to glow golden once again," For Negi-sensei I will become whatever he needs me to be! If he needs a warrior... then that's what I'll become!", She roared, charging forward to fight once more.

"Hmph, Then come for me Princess!", He laughed out, readying his fists for the fight to continue.

* * *

"Prinny Barrage!", Kuro roared out in a deep voice unlike the other prinnies, throwing jagged knives from his fanny pack upon Naruto, the blond leaping back as they continued coming at him, only to find the Kunouchi attacking from the side.

"Nice try!", Naruto called out, using his tails to grab all four of her limbs, before launching her in the way of the incoming knives. She took quite a few of them, before poofing away as a log took her place," Figures", Naruto sighed as he landed on his feet, both Kunouchi and Prinny about 15 feet away," Figures he would summon some mega Prinny".

"He's not bad", Kuro mused, still staring at Naruto," He's not quite used to using his tails though... however it'll take all we have to keep him from Zalak-sama".

"Agreed", The Kunouchi replied," We only have to make sure to keep him from Zalak-sama until Graf-san is finished with the boy".

"Is that so?"

The two demons found themselves forced to jump apart from each other, the forms of Mana and Kaede landing where they had just been. Mana glared at the Black Prinny, both her guns aimed at him while Kaede smirked at the Kunouchi, her pactio card in hand.

"Took you girls", Naruto mused with a smirk, happy to see them," You think you can handle them?".

"Of course", Mana replied with a smirk," This one's on the house".

"We'll be fine", Kaede told him," Just worry about their boss... and don't forget about tomorrow".

"Oh yeah!", He said with a perverted smirk, before rushing off," Have fun girls!".

"... What's tomorrow?", Mana had to ask with a frown.

"Wouldn't you like to know de-gozaru?", Kaede asked back with a giggle

* * *

Zalak sighed as he laid on his back, ignoring the lightning as it crashed nearby, merely staring up into the stormy night sky," I can see why this world appeals to Naruto, it's much calmer then others... yet with just the right amount of chaos", He chuckled.

"Glad you like it so much", Naruto's voice spoke, drawing Zalak's attention as the demon sat up, finding the four tailed Naruto smirking at him," How about getting the hell away from it then?".

"No can do", Zalak sighed, jumping to his feet," I was summoned here to keep you from interfering with Graf and your brother... however if you would just wait for him to finish your little bro off...".

"I can't let that happen", Naruto replied with narrowed eyes, taking a deep breath as he readied himself," all I need is one hit, then I'll remove the spell that brought you here".

"We'll see", Zalak replied, his youki pulsing around him.

A moment of Silence

...

"GO!", The both roared, before leaping at one another.

* * *

Setsuna grunted in pain as the Samurai's attack sent her skidding a few feet back, glaring at him as she readied her sword once again. Kenji smirked at her resilience, once more saddened she had refused him.

"I do not know why you have latched yourself to a human", Kenji sighed, moving into a more relaxed pose," A warrior such as yourself is more deserving of being the vassal of a true Demon!".

"I serve Oujo-sama because I want to", She shot back, taking a calming breath," Why do YOU serve that monster?".

"... I serve Zalak-dono because he will become Overlord", Kenji replied with a serious look," And when he does... I shall be there to see it happen, I will face anyone who will get in his way and strike them down... because I am his vassal!".

"So... we're not so different", Setsuna mused with a light smirk.

"It would seem so", Kenji agreed, his swords blade starting to glow," Come, let us continue fair maiden".

Setsuna nodded, a hand slipping into her pocket... only to pull out a pactio card," Let's see what Naruto gifted me with", She said with a smile," Adeat!".

* * *

"AH!", Ayaka gasped out as she was kicked in the side, followed by a punch that sent her slamming into a tree.

"Come on Princess", Astaroth demanded of her, watching her once more getting to her feet," Just give up and I'll leave you be, your not meant for this kind of thing".

"I-I won't!", She gasped out, eyes narrowing at Astaroth as she got to her feet, legs shaking from the strain of doing so," I won't fail Negi-sensei!".

"You already have", Astaroth replied, turning to leave," Tell you what... I think I'll go take him out so you have an excuse to give u-"

Astaroth's eyes widened as he was hit from behind, a huge hole above his right hip suddenly appearing as Ayaka ripped through, making him groan out in pain, clutching the bleeding wound in pain.

"I... Will not...", Ayaka growled at him, her Lance glowing a bright gold as she glared at him," LET YOU TOUCH NEGI-SENSEI!".

With a flash, Astaroth found himself blinded, unsure what was up with this crazy girl, but as the light died down he knew she was more then some princess.

* * *

Mana ran and shot at the floating Prinny, who was flinging dagger after dagger upon her. Each of her bullets hit each one of his daggers, making their fighting a stalemate. Suddenly Kuro smirked, throwing down a large bomb at her, making Mana hold her shots as she leapt back out of its range, letting it hit the ground.

BOOM!

Mana resisted the force of the explosion, blocking just in time as Kuro leapt from the smoke, intending to slash at her with a pair of daggers. Mana used both her guns to block, before kicking the penguin thing away, it being sent into the air before landing lightly on the ground.

"Your not bad, dood", He mused with a dark smirk, twirling his daggers in hand," However it'll take more then that to beat me! I'm more then those other weakling Prinnies!".

"What a weird penguin", Mana sighed, as she put her guns away, pulling forth her pactio card," Let's try something else... adeat!".

* * *

Kaede leapt from the incoming barrage of shuriken, surprised to find Runa suddenly at her side, shoving a kunai into her side... before poofing away with only a log in her place. Runa quickly turned to block the incoming Fuuma Shuriken, but unable to avoid to kicks to her chest from a pair of Kaede clones. Runa was sent soaring back, before landing on the side of a tree, pushing off as she drew her katana, slashing through both clones before landing on the ground, both clones poofing out of existence.

Kaede appeared from behind a camo cloth, having set herself against a tree," Your quite skilled... Chunnin?", Kaede asked curiously.

"Hai", Runa replied, sheathing her katana for the moment," Your skills suggest the same".

"I suppose de-gozaru", Kaede mused, reaching into her pocket, whipping out her pactio card," It's not every day I can fight a fellow kunouchi... shall we test each others skills de-gozaru?".

"... Yes, we shall", Runa replied, eyes narrowing at the pactio card, wondering what was about to happen.

* * *

"Rasengan!", Naruto roared out as he thrusted his right arm forward, the swirling sphere of Youki moved towards Zalak.

"Hell Sphere!", Zalak roared at the same time, his right hand covered in black youki, moving at the incoming sphere.

BOOOOM!

Both fighters were sent flying back from one another, both wincing as their damaged hands began healing from the force of both attacks exploding. Naruto suddenly sent his tails forth, all four stretching out as their tips grew sharp, moving to pierce Zalak. The red haired demon dodged the first one, kicked the next one away, grabbed the third, before being pierced through the chest with the fourth.

"Fucker!", Zalak cursed, using his free hand to grab the tail in his gut, sending a surge of youki through the tail and into Naruto's body. Naruto let out a yell of pain, spitting out blood as the Youki charged damaged his innards. Naruto quickly pulled his tails back, surprised to find Zalak being carried with the fourth, punching Naruto right in the face before pushing off the tail and back flipping away, wincing as his large wound gushed, slowly healing back up. Naruto rubbed his cheek, glaring at the smirking Zalak.

"Four tails isn't enough", Zalak informed him, licking some of his own blood off his right hand, his stomach almost completely healed," Go five tails, that should give you at least an edge on me power wise".

"... I suppose you have a point", Naruto mused with a smirk, calming himself," I'm not too good on controlling it though... so bare with me".

"I will", Zalak replied with an eager smirk," Better hurry though, who knows how long those girls will last".

"Oh, they'll be fine", Naruto replied, more Youki forming around him as his fifth tail began to form," After all... their me and Negi's students!".

* * *

Setsuna stared in shock at the sword in her formerly empty hand, a strange Iron fan in her hand. She opened it up to find a nine tail fox printed on it," A... Tessen?", She asked in confusion.

"I don't see how that will help you!", Kenji called out as she charged forward, his sword moving to stab into her.

Without thinking Setsuna moved the open fan in the way of his attack, the sword piercing into it... only to suddenly come right back out and pierce Kenji in the chest," W-wha!", Setsuna gasped in shock, before regaining herself and kicking him back. Kenji was sent sailing back with a groan of pain, Setsuna readying herself for one of the strongest attacks she knew," Hyakka Ryōran!", She called out, slashing in the air, petal shaped ki suddenly appearing as she did, each one swarming at Kenji, slashing through his body with great speed.

As the attack finished, Kenji was forced to use his sword to get to his feet, panting as he stared at the glaring Setsuna,"... Seems you win", He mused, before poofing away, his summoning breaking from his weakened state.

Setsuna sighed, dropping to her knees in exhaustion, before looking to her Tessen,"... Thanks Naruto", She panted out, thankful for the weapon that gave her the moment she needed to strike.

* * *

Astaroth stared in surprise at Ayaka, the blond no longer in her former dress. Ayaka was now wearing a set of Medieval armor, it shining brightly from the moon light above (Hilde's armor from Soul Calibur 4, minus helmet). Ayaka seemed surprised by the change too, her Lance still glowing with the golden light.

"Well then, lets try this again!", Ayaka said with a smirk, rushing at him," Pierce!", She called out as she jetted off at him. Astaroth merely side-stepped, turning around to attack," Pierce!", She called out as soon as she paused, surprising Astaroth as she ripped through his side again, the demon letting out a roar of pain.

"H-how!", He demanded, spitting out blood as he glared at the smirking girl.

"It seems this armor not only gives me more power, but it also takes the pain away from using my Pierce attack", She informed him with a smirk, readying herself," Now how about I show you something else?", She asked, before once more thrusting her lance at him," Pierce x3!", She called out, jetting at him as he side stepped, the Sinner roaring in pain as he had been pierced from behind before he could even steady himself, his yell interrupted as Ayaka instantly ripped through him again, his body torn up from the quick attacks.

"D-damn", He groaned as he dropped to his knees, gasping for air as he felt his summoning starting to undo, as he was close to death. But before he did so he gave Ayaka a smirk," Not bad... princess", He chuckled, before vanishing.

"Take... that!", Ayaka panted out, her armor and Lance suddenly vanishing as her wounds and exhaustion caught up with her, falling face first onto the ground, unconsciousness.

* * *

"... That's new", Kuro mused, an eye raised at the strange weapon now glaring at him.

Standing besides Mana was what could only be described as a silver machine wolflike creature with a pair of cannons on its back and on its hind legs, the strange wolf growling at the shocked Kuro.

"Alright then Duran", Mana said with a smirk, lightly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, before pointing at Kuro," Take him out!".

The wolf howled at the cannons suddenly armed, shooting off a barrage of missiles onto the freaked out Prinny.

"... DOOOOOOOOOOOOD!", Kuro screamed out as the missiles crashed onto him.

"Hmph... I like it", Mana said, giving Duran a light pet on his head.

* * *

"Tadai no Kitsune!"

Runa leapt back from the incoming tail swing, only to be met with a kick to the side by Kaede. Kaede jumped onto Tadai's head, the silver fox chuckling at Runa glared at them both.

"Kaede-chan is the greatest Kunouchi yo!", the fox informed Runa with a smirk," So your better just give up now yo!".

"... My companions have already all fallen", Runa reasoned, already feeling Mana heading their way," I concede to you Kaede-san... till our next meeting", Runa spoke, forming a hand sign before canceling her own summon.

"Hm... oh well", Kaede sighed, before turning to the form of Mana riding Duran,"... Your pactio de-gozaru?".

"So it would seem", Mana mused with a smirk, looking to Tadai,"... We'll have to see how they match up some time".

"Bring it on yo!", Tasai said with a smirk to Duran, who only growled in reply.

* * *

Zalak frowned as he felt his vassals all vanish, sending a glare to a smirking Naruto," Seems you were right about your students", Zalak mused, cursing the loss of power that came with summoning across realms.

"Of course I was", Naruto replied, before rushing forward, slamming a fist into Zalak's face," Now lets finish this!", Naruto yelled out, his other hand moving to Zalak's chest, intending to undo his summoning. Zalak growled as he kicked off Naruto, jumping out of the blond's range just as Naruto had been about to touch him. Naruto aimed his palm at Zalak, who was once more rushing at the blond," Firaga!", He roared out, unleashing three bursts of fire upon the incoming Zalak, who dodged each one, ducking the last as he skidded forward on a knee, thrusting a claw into Naruto's gut.

"No where did yo-", Zalak began to ask, looking around for the real Naruto as the one he just hit poofed out. Naruto suddenly burst from under the ground, moving to once more release Zalak's summoning," Fuck no!", Zalak growled, pushing off the ground as he once more barely dodged Naruto's hit, landing ten feet away," I told you that won't work!", Zalak laughed.

Naruto cursed, knowing he would need something stronger to deal with Zalak, but all his higher powered attacks took a lot of time to prepare... except THAT one. With a sigh Naruto moved into a relaxed position, his body flooding with magical energy as Zalak watched on with a confused look.

"I suggest you try and stop me Zalak", Naruto spoke calmly," Because this move is enough to even kill you".

"... BRING IT!", Zalak laughed out, his eyes holding a eager gleam, the thought of something that could kill him bringing him joy.

"Darkness beyond twilight... Crimson beyond blood that flows..", Naruto began to chant, his magic and Youki fusing as an orb of immense power seemed to form in his hands, Zalak seeming to notice the words, his eyes widening in shock," Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows.. I pledge myself to conquer.. All the foes who stand.. Before the mighty power bestowed in my unworthy hands... DRAGON SLAVE!", Naruto roared out, unleashing the large orb of magic and youki upon Zalak.

"SHIT!", Zalak cursed, knowing how deadly the spell could be as he moved to dodge as much of it as he could.

KA-!

The large explosion rocked the area, causing a large earthquake as well. The dust slowly began to lessen, Naruto dropping onto his behind from tiredness, having flooded the attack with his remaining Youki and Magic, leaving him with only chakra. His kitsune form dropped, turning him back to his usual human appearance,"... Wonder how bad I got him?", Naruto wondered, knowing Zalak usually would pull something off.

The dust cleared, revealing a pissed looking Zalak... whose whole right side was gone and slowly recovering, but not enough to where he'd be able to do much for a while," D-damn brat!", Zalak cursed, glaring death upon Naruto," W-when did you learn THAT!".

"... Lina-sensei made sure I learned it", Naruto replied with a smirk," It was after I learned from you and Zen-san, she made sure I could deal with high powered demons".

"... You were expecting to fight me?", Zalak asked in surprise, before letting out a loud laugh," Should have known! You always took after Zen's teachings then my own...".

"Well... I wouldn't say that", Naruto said with a smirk, suddenly vanishing from Zalak's sight, Zalak's eyes widening as he felt a palm on his back,"... You did teach me how to be REALLY sneaky".

"... You learned the Shadow Slip on your own eh?", Zalak asked, slowly turning around as Naruto activated the De-summoning spell,"... Fucking brat".

"I missed you too sensei", Naruto chuckled, pulling his hand back as Zalak began vanishing from his sight,"... Next time you come for a visit, how about properly introducing yourself to my students?".

"Eh, I suppose", Zalak mused with a shrug, before giving him a last smirk," Make sure you score with as many of these girls as you can, quite a lot of them are hotties!"

Naruto nodded as Zalak vanished, letting out a sigh as he turned towards the school, feeling that everything was fine as it seemed Negi and Kotaro had handled the other demon.

"... I can't let this happen any more", Naruto mused with a frown, before gaining a determined look," Training begins again!".

* * *

"Ah!", Negi gasped lightly, holding his ribs as he had moved to stand up only to sit back down, still injured from the previous nights events," It hurts!".

"I'd offer to heal you up, but you need to learn to deal with pain", Naruto replied, sitting besides his brother with a smile.

"I-I suppose", Negi replied with a smile to Naruto, who lightly ruffled his hair.

"I'm proud of you bro", Naruto said with a smirk," Handling things on your own like that... and with a B-class demon too!".

"Th-thanks", Negi replied, an embarrassed blush coming to his face.

"HEY! Negi!", The voice of Kotaro called out, both brothers turning to look to him as Negi suddenly found himself punched in the cheek, Naruto surprised by the sudden hit," Guess who got out of jail time for helping you out?".

"Hm... you?", Naruto offered with a smirk, knowing Kotaro's attitude would be good for Negi.

"That's great!", Negi replied as he rubbed his cheek, smiling at Kotaro.

"Damn right!", Kotaro laughed, before noticing Negi seemed tired," Hey, you tired or something?".

"N-no", Negi lied, not wanting Kotaro to think him weak," Nothing like that... But I think you should both know something", Negi said with a bright smile to Naruto and Kotaro," I'm a Magic Swordsman now".

"I see", Naruto replied, smiling at his brother," Should have known you'd take after me and Nagi...".

"That's awesome!", Kotaro said with a smirk," Why so suddenly though?".

"W-well... I had fun fighting alongside you", Negi said with a sheepish look.

"Of course! REAL men fight with their fists!", Kotaro yelled out, before moving into a fighting stance," Now lets fight Negi! I want a rematch from Kyoto!".

"A-alright then!", Negi replied, moving into his own fighting stance, before both kids rushed at one another... only to be grabbed by their collars by a teenage girl with long red hair, wearing the Mahora girls uniform, her eyes a ruby red and a fox like smirk on her face.

"W-who the hell is this Foxy-nee-chan!", Kotaro demanded with a glare.

"Well well", Naruto chuckled, walking over as he stared at the beautiful red head," Seems you've recovered enough... eh Kyu-chan?".

"Hello to you too Uzumaki", Kyuubi said with a flirty smirk to him.

* * *

"About time", Chao giggled as the bus stopped before her, two familiar forms walking out of it before her," Things will beggining soon... are you both ready for this?".

"Yomi-chan trained really hard to fight Naruto-san", The child like form of Zaiaku replied, sucking on a sucker," Me too!".

"I can't wait much longer", Yomi said with a large smirk, an eager look in his eyes," Uzumaki will fall to me this time... I swear it!".

* * *

This is the second longest chapter I've ever written, second only to the Kyoto arc final, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I leave you with the following OMAKE, detailing the long awaited "Kaede's costume", enjoy.

* * *

OMAKE

Setsuna sighed with a smile, having finished training with Asuna once more as she looked forward to a nice warm shower.

"Oh yeah..."

Setsuna froze, hearing that moan from Naruto made her blush as she knew what it SOUNDED like.

"Does Naruto-sama like?", Kaede's voice asked, filled with amusement and allure.

"Y-yes!", His voice gasped out through the door," P-please give him more".

Setsuna's blush deepened, wondering if she was right about what was going on... before recalling Naruto and Kaede talking about her dressing up for him.

"Alright Naruto-sama", Kaede spoke in a husky voice," Allow this lowly server to... serve you".

"Come to daddy!"

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!", Setsuna yelled out as she kicked the door open with a dark blush, gaining a surprised look at the scene before her.

Sitting on her knees before Naruto was Kaede... wearing a Ramen waitress outfit and hand feeding Naruto ramen. Naruto himself was currently chewing on some as he looked ot her curiously.

"... Forgive me", Setsuna replied, embarrassed about what she had done, quickly rushing to the bathroom.

"... Weird de-gozaru", Kaede mused as Naruto finished up, before smirking at him," Now, shall I change into the Fox costume?".

"Please do", Naruto said with an perverse look.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol).

SushiG: I suppose you have a point there, but Naruto's Kyuubi release forms is more like Negi's darkness powers later on, it's the power he's had to absorb over the years containing Kyuubi. He doesn't have complete mastery over it yet and will have to train to do so, it's not like he's just getting it, he has to train for it.

Vandenbz: Nekane CAN be scary when she wants too, lol. You'll find out what she learned on him, Zalak surprisingly had much to tell. I figured Duran would fit Mana, plus since she's Kaede's rival in a way they both get partner Pactio's lol. Naruto's meeting with Lina-sensei will be revealed as well as the fic goes on, expect quite a few cameo's in the Magical World Arc. Setsuna's fan is actually a Samurai weapon which legend states was gifted upon mortals by a Tengu, a crow demon, which made me think of miss Samurai bird girl, lol. Setsuna will get quite a lot of use out of that fan from now on, lol. I updated as fast as I could, glad you liked the Costume OMAKE, lol.

Raidentensho: The line seemed to fit Kotaro so I put it in, glad you approve. Thanks for the tip, I'll check those songs out... but how did you know I listen to music when writing fight scenes?

pokemonmaster12: Yes, Naruto is a half demon and the more tails he masters make him more so. Kyuubi is slowly regaining her tails, but all the energy left with Naruto is his for good. Naruto has nine tails, however he only can control up to five of them, he has to train with each level of power before he can use the next, however who knows if he'll ever get to nine. We'll see more romance, this chapter is actually mostly about that in general.

RE5 forever: It's fine, as long as I get a review every once and a while I'm good. I've decided to allow Kyuubi to be in the harem, it seems it grew while I wasn't looking...

sagitarius: It does remind you of MetalGarurumon don't it? lol, but it's actually from Mai-hime. I was actually considering using the real Baal first and having his Prinny self show up later. Yes, Dragon Slave is quite the overkill, but as you say the chant is why I figured it wouldn't be so bad to allow him to have, though don't expect him to use it often for that reason. Um, can't exactly remember where it was, let me look up on it and get back to you.

Zdood: Totally fine, I understand what you mean. Lina WILL appear later on as a cameo, as well as to torture Naruto lol. A few of Naruto's acquaintances will show up, Kenpachi being one of them. Ah! The romance, that's what this chapter is about, lol.

GoldenGod Rah: Yes, it was the great Dragon Spooker, Lina Inverse, lol

Lupus Tenebrae: Should I get a mop?

inuboy86: You guessed right!

HikariNoTenshi-San: It sure would seem so, lol. Yes, he does but won't tell do to being forced into a promise.

aliestrikehero: ... Why is it you seem to guess my plans all the damn time! lol

Ignishia: Yep, Natsuki's child Duran. Kyuubi as a school girl in Mahora? I HAD to do it, lol

The-Eighth-Sin: Forgive me for ruining you day, lol

RyumaOmega: He has to supplement his own youki instead of Shabranigdo's, so it takes quite a lot of energy for he himself to use the spell. You guessed right on Gaara's pairings, lol. The line fit Kotaro so I slipped it in, lol, glad you approve.

dm5elite007: Well, glad you enjoyed it so much, I hope I can continue to keep you happy, lol

OBSERVER01: Lina will get a cameo appearance, I promise

theultimatechimera: Kirabi is the 8-tailed Jinchurruki from Naruto

someone: Zalak isn't exactly the most sane demon around, he's heard of the spell but never experienced it and he wanted to see how it stacked up... he wasn't disappointed. The fan may seem normal, but the Tessen is actually a samurai weapon used for offense and defense and in Japanese Mythology it was said to have been gifted onto a samurai by a Tengu demon, which is a crow demon much like Setsuna herself. The fan's basic ability is to send the attack back, but it has other abilities Setsuna will learn as the fic continues. I suppose Setsuna's attack may seem normal, but She's still learning the Shinmei-ryu style so I didn't want to give her all the attacks the style uses.

lava213: I don't want to add any more Naruto characters to this fic as I already seem to have enough, also the fact the Third Hokage has already died in Naruto's world at this point. I suppose at some point I could do a Naruto crossover fic where the Third is involved.

Alright then! Next chapter!

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Naruto snored

"I swear", Setsuna sighed, glaring at the sleeping form of Naruto Uzumaki-Springfield, who no matter what she had done wouldn't wake up," Every day it gets harder to wake him up".

"Want me to show you how it's done?", The now human looking Kyuubi no Kitsune asked with a smirk to Setsuna," I've had years of practice with him".

"I wouldn't mind seeing the master at work de-gozaru", Kaede spoke from the kitchen, making breakfast as usual.

It had been a few days since the incident with Zalak and Graf and the day after Naruto had begun using Evangeline's villa for his own training, making sure to be away from Negi's training as to not distract him. He so far had only allowed Kyuubi to go with him and he was worrying quite a few people, his roommates for some. Kyu herself had also been transferred into class, enjoying the fact she could move about freely and with two legs, though she still seemed to be sleeping quite a bit.

"This is how it's done", Kyu, as she had decided to call herself from then on, informed both girls, moving over to Naruto and moving her lips right by his ear,"... Oh look, Set-chan is wearing a bikini of Rame-"

"WHAT!", Naruto yelped with wide eyes, looking around urgently before his eyes landed on a blushing Setsuna, frowning as he noticed the lack of Ramen,"... I hate it when you do that Kyu-chan!".

"So that's how it's done", Kaede mused with her usual smirk.

"D-did you have to say it was ME!", Setsuna demanded with a blush, Kyu just looking to her with a plain expression before nodding yes," W-why!".

"Simple", Kyu replied with a sexy smirk that made Setsuna blush deeper," The thought of that sounded so hot to me".

"W-wha?", Setsuna sputtered out.

"Stop teasing her Kyu-chan", Naruto said, even as he was smiling," Unlike you she isn't as open minded".

"Yet", Kyu replied with a sigh, moving off the bed," Oh well, I'm a patient woman".

Setsuna had no idea what they were talking about, so she sent a questioning look to Kaede.

"Kyu-san apparently goes both ways de-gozaru"

"... Huh?".

* * *

"Late Late!", Negi called out as his roommates, Naruto and his roommates, rushed to class," We're gonna be late to the Teacher's meeting!".

"If you'd leave to school earlier, this wouldn't happen!", Chamo informed Negi from his shoulder.

"But running is good for you", Naruto piped in with a smirk, before looking to Konoka," We still on for later?".

"Of course", Konoka replied with a smile, earning both of them confused looks.

Before anyone had a chance to ask however," Hey Negi!", The familiar voice of Kotaro called out, causing the group to pause and look to the dog boy, who was wearing an open jacketed boys school uniform," Yo!".

"Morning Kotaro-kun", Negi greeted with a smile, before looking curious," what's with that uniform?".

"I've officially transferred school here", Kotaro said with a smirk," All because of you, Naruto-san, Setsuna nee-san, and Kaede nee-san over there".

"So he came to pick fights?", Naruto asked with the rest of the group, a few giggles responding to his words.

"Right now I'm looking for a place to stay along though", Kotaro informed Negi, before freezing as he felt a presence behind him.

"Oh No no no", A smiling Chizuru spoke up with Natsumi standing besides her, Chizuru placing her hand on the freaked out boys head," Kotaro-kun is staying with us".

"W-wait a second Chizu-nee-chan!", Kotaro yelped out, flailing to get free from her hand.

"Kotaro-kun is a friend of yours Negi-sensei?", Chizuru asked with a smile to the boy teacher, before suddenly hugging the "poor" boy to her chest," Have you heard? This boy has no parents", She said with tear filled eyes.

"R-really?", Negi asked in surprise.

"...", Naruto pouted, feeling jealous of Kotaro before he looked to Kaede,"... I never met my parents", He informed her, before moving his head to her chest.

WHACK!

"Enough out of you", Setsuna said as she pocketed her pactio fan, having whacked the perverted Naruto over the head with it.

"Meanie", Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah!"

The group turned to the yelp of Kotaro and Negi, finding what appeared to be monsters out of a Godzilla movie having knocked the boys off their feet. Naruto was about to move before he realized they were just costumes, for what he was unsure.

"Sorry kids", One of the "Monsters" said to Negi and Kotaro, who stared in surprise as the monsters moved on.

"Actually... there are a lot of those type of things around", Negi noted, the group looking around to find a lot of people in different kinds of outfits, from Robots to Samurai.

"What the hell is going on?", Kotaro demanded, looking at each weird thing that ran by.

"The seniors at college really work hard for this, eh?", Asuna asked with a smile at the sights.

"Ah, so you know what this is about then?", Kyu asked Asuna with a curious gaze.

"Of course", Asuna replied with a nervous smile, still not used to the fact Naruto's pet fox was now a classmate.

"Woah! Look at that!", Kotaro called out, pointing to the form of a girl performing acrobatic stunts in the air," That's amazing!".

"Hmm", Naruto mused, watching the girl closely," Isn't that...?".

"Mahora's Acrobatic Club, the "Nightmare Circus" will be showing every evening after 6:30 PM!", Zazie Rainyday called out happily as she swung around," Ticket prices are 1500 Yen for adults and 1000 Yen for students, please visit us!".

"That IS!", Negi replied in realization, not recognizing the girl as she was usually so quiet and deadpan looking.

Zazie seemed to notice the group, suddenly letting go of the rope and flipping down before Negi, Naruto, and Kotaro, holding out a ticket to each of them," Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei", Zazie spoke to them, still smiling softly," Won't you visit some time too?".

"Ah, thanks", Negi replied with a blush, it being the first time he had even spoken to Zazie.

"Thanks Zazie-chan", Naruto said as he accepted the ticket, before giving her a smile," You know, you should smile more often"

Zazie seemed a bit surprised by his reply, before smiling to him before taking off to the air. Naruto turned to the group after watching her go, only to find Kyu frowning," Something wrong?", He asked curiously.

"... That girl", Kyu replied with a frown, eyes narrowing a bit," Somethings off about her".

"What girl in our class ISN'T?", Naruto asked her with a smile," But if you think so I'll see what I can find out about her".

"Man", Kotaro said from nearby, pocketing his own ticket," What's with all the ruckus?".

"It's the School Festival of course", Natsumi spoke up with a smile.

"School Festival?", Negi asked curiously.

"Woah, look!", Kotaro said in awe, everyone looking to what appeared to be a giant archway being built not too far off.

"Mahora... Sai?", Negi read off curiously.

"Looks good", Naruto commented with a smirk," This ought to be a fun Festival, hopefully as good as the last one I was at".

"The one where you accidently got drunk and tried to touch Theo-", Kyu began to ask only for Naruto to cover her mouth, a dark blush on his face.

"YES, that one", He replied, noticing Setsuna was readying her fan,"... I have pictures!".

Setsuna's eyes widened, quickly pocketing the fan while earning her a curious look from the others, wondering what the pictures were about, only Kaede seemed to be giggling as is she knew what it was about.

With that they began heading off to class, looking around at all the amazing things being built as Chizuru explained the festival to them. After a while of talking about it Naruto paused, recalling something he had to do.

"Hey Negi, mind coming with me for a moment?", Naruto asked him with a smile," I have to go collect some people that might wanna help us with what OUR class is going to do".

"You mean... oh!", Negi replied, smiling as he knew who Naruto was talking about.

* * *

"I-I missed Zazie-chan's show!", Kirai cried out, tears flowing from the eye holes of his mask, which had shifted into a depressed looking shape.

"It wasn't the show", Naruto sighed with a roll of his eyes," she was just doing a few tricks".

"B-but... she SMILED and TALKED!", Kirai whined, looking to his feet with a depressed aura," I-I never got to hear her angelic voice...".

"Wow", Negi replied, a bit surprise by how Kirai was reacting," I didn't know you were that close with Rainyday-san".

"This guys in LOVE with that girl", Naruto corrected, Negi blushing as he hadn't known while Kirai seemed uncomfortable," How is it your so in love with a girl you've never had a conversation with?".

"... You don't need words with her", Kirai replied, his mask shifting into a plain expression," You can just look into her eyes to know what she wants to say...".

"... oh", Naruto replied, a bit surprised by how sure Kirai seemed of his words.

A pillow suddenly hit Kirai right in the "face"

"Will you all keep it down", Gaara asked as he sat up, looking unhappy as he had been sleeping, both him and Kirai having been recovering since Zalak's attacks on them" Some people like to sleep in".

"Sorry Gaara, I know how much you love your sleep", Naruto said with a smirk, Negi giving him a "Your one to talk" look," But I figured you and Kirai would want to help the class out with whatever we'll be doing for the Festival".

"I suppose so", Kirai mused, jumping to his feet as his mask was once more in it's smiling form, Negi trying to figure out how Kirai did that," I might even be able to see Zazie-chan".

"I'll pass", Gaara replied, grabbing what appeared to be two teddy bears as he moved to go back to sleep.

"... I'll tell the cheerleaders where you are", Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'm coming", Gaara groaned as he sat up, moving off of the hospital bed.

"I figured you'd see it my way", Naruto laughed out.

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing for the Festival?", Naruto asked Negi curiously as they walked back to class, Kirai back in his usual black suit with Gaara in his maroon one minus his gourd.

"Should be something simple, like a play", Negi replied with a smile," Maybe a Haunted House or Tea Party perhaps?".

"PLEASE let it be a Play or Haunted House", Kirai said eagerly, earning him looks from Naruto and Gaara,"... Maybe?".

"Maybe", They both replied as Negi opened the door to the class.

"Welcome to 3-A's Maid Cafe Ensemble!", The forms of Ayaka, Kazumi, Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako spoke as the boys entered, each of them wearing maid cosplay.

Silence

"... Maybe not", Kirai spoke up, the sound of sniffing heard from under his mask.

"Hell yeah, this rules", Naruto replied to his masked friend," Don't you agree Gaara".

"..."

"Gaara?"

"... huh?", The red head asked Naruto as he turned with his usual expression.

"... Never mind", Naruto chuckled, looking back to the girls.

"W-what's going on here?", Negi asked with a blush after snapping out of his surprise.

"Class 3-A has decided to do a Maid Cafe", Ayaka informed Negi with a smile.

"The school allows business activities for the Festival", Kazumi spoke up with a smirk," So we've done this to set some extra pocket money".

"I'm not sure what a Maid Cafe is, but since it's something everyone wants, I'll be glad to help everyone get custom made clothes", Ayaka said with an extremely happy look.

Naruto, Gaara, Kira, and Negi each looked to one another, wondering if they should tell the Class Rep. what a Maid Cafe basically was.

"Hey!", Yuna suddenly spoke up with a smirk," How about you all be our first costumers?".

"Huh?", Each of the boys asked, finding the girls all smirking at them.

It seemed to blur by as the boys found themselves forced onto a couch, the girls each serving them drinks and such," Have some milk Negi-sensei", Misora said with a smile to the child teacher, who was blushing from the attention.

"O-okay", Negi replied with a gulp.

"Gaara-kun, your so tense", Sakurako mused with a smile, massaging the Red head's shoulders, Gaara himself wondering how he could get out of this.

"Kirai-kun, could I have some champagne too?", Madoka asked teasingly, Kirai nodding quickly as he tried to not think bad thoughts, yelping as she suddenly hugged him," Your so generous!".

"So Naruto-sensei", Kazumi spoke with a smirk to Naruto as she suddenly sat on his lap, Naruto blushing a bit," How are you enjoying this?".

"QUITE a bit", Naruto admitted with a smirk to her as he suddenly held her close, Kazumi blushing as their faces were quite close.

"I-I don't understand this!", Negi suddenly spoke out, pausing everyone's actions," What's happening here?".

"Poor Negi-kun", Misora sighed as the girls all moved off their "Customers" ," This is more of an Adult thing".

"By the way", Sakurako suddenly spoke up," That'll be 7500 Yen".

"WHAT!", Asuna and Ayaka both shouted out in shock," What kind of shop is this?".

"... I'll pay for more", Naruto spoke up, only to be whacked from behind by Asuna before Setsuna could do it," Owwie! I was just kidding!".

"Don't worry boys!", Yuna's voice spoke up, making said boys turn," We have much more costumes for you!".

The boys each froze as the sight before them, Yuna herself wearing a Waitress outfit with cat ears on her head, Ku Fei, Chao, Makie, and Satomi each wearing different kinds of waitress outfits, while Akira was wearing what looked more like a Playboy Bunny outfit complete with ears, the poor girl blushing up a storm.

"... Ten!", Naruto called out, holding up a card with the number ten on it.

"Ten!", Kirai agreed, doing the same.

"... 9.5", Gaara followed with, holding up his own card.

The other two looked to him in confusion

"Akira-san doesn't look like a maid", Gaara replied with simply.

"Ooooh", Both boys replied, nodding their head to that.

"W-what is wrong with you three?", Negi had to ask, not liking his brother now had other teens to talk about "adult" things with.

"By the way", Ku Fei spoke up with a smile, earning their attention,"That'll be 12,000 yen please-aru".

"WE HAVE TO PAY JUST BY LOOKING!", Negi asked in shock.

"I'll pay double if you serve me dinner tonight with that outfit", Naruto replied to the blushing Ku Fei.

"W-well", Ku Fei replied, considering the offer.

"This is getting off topic!", Asuna called out nearby, earning the groups attention," They weren't even all maids!".

"I wanted to try different clothes", Yuna replied with a smile," We can also let Negi experience life in the Adult World... plus Naruto-sensei, Gaara-kun, and Kirai-kun seem to enjoy it".

"That's because their all pervs!", Asuna protested, pointing at the three boys... who seemed to have grown halo's over their heads.

"Hm... We seem to be lacking some things", Kazumi mused besides an unseen Sayo, who wanted to join in the fun," Something to attract more costumers".

The next thing the three boys knew was that Setsuna was in a school swim suit with cat ears on her head, the girl blushing darkly as Naruto let out a whistle. Fuuka and Fumika were in Kindergartner outfits, A shocked and blushing Mana had been forced into a Miko outfit that had a skirt ending above her knees (Cue Naruto whistle), Ako had been forced into a short skirted nurse outfit with cat ears on her head, and Misora had been forced into a short skirted Nun's outfit, unsure of what to make of all this.

"... You went overboard", All three boys informed Yuna and Kazumi, who nodded as they seemed to realize this.

"That's 20,000 yen", Ku Fei spoke up.

"He's paying", All three replied, pointing to a shocked Negi.

"Your all too noisy", A smirking Haruna spoke up," In this class, the few with good standards are too many, so it's a little boring to begin with", She informed everyone before motioning to the form of a blushing Nodoka who was wearing a much more simpler waitress outfit," This is all we need! Simple, yet cute".

All three boys seemed to be thinking it over amongst one another, before they all three parted, only Naruto seemed to be pouting," We approve", They all spoke.

"This is more expensive", Ku Fei informed them," 23,000".

"WHA!", Negi gasped out, knowing he was having to pay.

"THAT'S IT!", A pissed of Chisame suddenly called out, ditching her clothes and glasses for a sexy maid outfit... just as the door opened behind her and Niita-walked in," From now on let me, Miss Chiu, Show you the true meaning of a Maid Cafe!".

Silence

Chisame turned around, shocked to find Niita glaring at the class. As he began yelling, no one noticed the three "judges" had ditched without even being seen by the pissed teacher.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he waited outside of Evangeline's cottage, waiting for something or someone it seemed. Naruto's eyes opened as he looked to the forms of his pactio partners walking up to him, with Ayaka strangely enough. Naruto frowned at he noticed Mana hadn't decided to join them however.

"So, what's this about Naruto-kun?", Konoka asked curiously, Setsuna and the other girls looking as if they wanted to know too.

"It's simple... do to recent events I've decided it's time you all start training under me", He replied with a smile, each one a bit surprised, while Ayaka seemed merely excited," I was going to just train my partners, but Aya-chan asked me to help her get stronger the other day so I decided to let her join in".

"Alright, then I'm guessing we're gathered at Evangeline-san's in order to use her villa?", Setsuna asked with a determined look, wondering what Naruto had in store for them all.

"Exactly", Naruto replied, turning to head in," It took me a few tries to get Eva-chan to allow us to use it, but I finally got her to give in".

"What did you have to do-aru?", Ku Fei asked curiously as he led them to the room holding the villa.

"... I had to let her drain me a bit", Naruto sighed, wondering why Evangeline seemed to like his blood so much.

"Was that ALL you had to do?", Kazumi asked with a suggestive smirk, making the other girls blush lightly.

"Of course, what else would there be?", Naruto asked innocently, making the girls unsure if he was being serious or not. The girls soon stood before the villa, Naruto activating the seal under their feet before they soon vanished from sight.

* * *

Takahata made his wait out of the classroom he was working in, making his way to go speak with the dean about the upcoming festival. As he turned a corner he found the frowning form of Gaara standing in his way, once more without his gourd.

"What is it Gaara-kun?", Takamichi asked curiously, a bit surprised by the determined look in the boys eyes.

"... Train me", Gaara replied, surprising Takamichi further," Naruto informed me that Youki is partly Magical energy... I wish to learn more about Magic in general and how to use it".

"For what purpose?", Takamichi asked curiously.

"... The demon, Zalak", Gaara replied with a deeper frown," He defeated me, my Sand was worthless against him, his strength and speed were superior... yet Naruto defeated him... I want to become stronger".

"... Alright then", Takamichi replied with a nod, motioning for Gaara to follow him," I have to speak with the dean first... but then we can get started".

That was the first time Takamichi saw Gaara smile.

* * *

"Ichi Nii San Yon... Ichi Nii San Yon", Kirai continued to chant, lightly floating in the air above his cot, the energy around him showing as he sat cross legged in the air. He had been defeated by the Demon Lord Zalak as well... and he was not going to let Naruto or Gaara surpass him in any way.

The door opened, revealing one of his room mates, Zazie, who stare curiously at him, before a light smile grazed her lips. With that she lightly shut the door as she left him to himself, not even letting him know she had been there.

* * *

"So we still have to wait a while... is that it?", Yomi demanded of Chao with a frown, him and Zaiaku having been led to her lab where a surprised Satomi was waiting," Then why the hell did we come now?".

"Simple", Chao replied with a smirk," I need to tell you the plan... as well as what you yourselves will be doing during the Festival".

"Is that all?", Zaiaku asked with a frown, lightly swinging his legs in the seat he was in.

"No", Came Mana's voice as she suddenly walked in with a frown," We also need to see if paying for your services is worth it".

"I see", Yomi replied with a smirk, having a guess of what was about to happen," So how exactly do we prove our worth?".

"By a little show", Chao giggled, pushing a button, raising the covers on the nearby windows. Inside was a small arena like setting, five Chao Bao Zi robots were inside, each one outfitted with armor that could withstand great damage, each one programmed with knowledge in martial arts," Each one of you will take on five of these robots... if you can each defeat them we'll happily hire you".

"I see", Yomi chuckled, looking forward for a chance to show off his skills, before he looked to Zaiaku," How about you go first? I want to see how strong these things really are".

"Fine Yomi-chan", Zaiaku said with a grin, jumping off his seat as he moved to head into the arena," Just don't expect to wait too long".

"Of course", Yomi replied with a shrug, taking Zaiaku's seat to watch the show.

"Is it really okay to let that little kid fight our robots?", Satomi asked Chao with a frown.

"I've seen him fight before, he should be able to take them alright", Chao replied with a smile, only to frown at a snort from Yomi," Something funny?".

"Of course", Yomi replied with a smirk," Zaiaku wasn't too strong before, simply because he allowed his alternate persona to fight for him... he never had a reason to grow much stronger himself... but after the mission that changed".

"How so?", Mana asked with a frown.

"... He found a reason", Yomi replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Hello Robo-nee-chan's", Zaiaku greeted the robot girls with a smile," Apparently I have to break you... hope you don't mind".

Two of the girls suddenly moved, each coming to attack the small boy from his right and left. Zaiaku seemed to ignore them as he simply stepped forward, making both girls missed, though they quickly followed with kicks, one to his head in the front and the other to his legs from behind. Zaiaku seemed to laugh as he vanished in an instant, appearing by the other three girls.

"Hell Fire Burst", Zaiaku stated with a happy smile.

In an instant each of the three girls was hit with a burst of black flames, sending them crashing into the walls with enough force to destroy them. The two others calculated his movements, trying to find a way to handle him.

"You girls are too slow", Zaiaku informed them as he turned to face them, aiming a finger at one of them," Hell Fire Bullet".

In what seemed to be yet another instant the Robot girls head exploded, the body dropping at the final robot girl leapt away... only to find a hand ripping through her stomach.

"Sorry", Zaiaku said with a smile, before it suddenly became sadistic," NOT!".

BOOM!

With that the final robot was destroyed, Zaiaku happily skipping out of the room to meet with the others.

Last time he had been defeated by those girls and Naruto... THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN THIS TIME!

* * *

"Alright girls", Naruto began with a focused look, each of his would be apprentices waiting for his instruction," First off, you'll each be learning from a Kage Bunshin, as I'll be doing my own training off with Kyu-chan".

The girls looked to the form of Kyuubi in a two piece red bathing suit, lying on a beach chair besides a resting Evangeline in a blue one piece, Chachamaru serving both girls in her usual maid outfit.

"Second, each of you will be training in separate areas, provided by this", Naruto continued, holding up the Mark of Nazo," While you'll be in your own personal training areas, time moves at the same pace, which was why I decided to use Eva-chan's villa... since she was so wonderful, kind, and generous to let us".

"Damn right!", Evangeline called out with a smirk from her seat.

"Now girls, before we start, any questions?", Naruto asked curiously, only Konoka putting her hand up," Yes Kono-chan?".

"Um, will we ever be training together as a group?", Konoka asked with a smile, hugging a blushing Setsuna's arm.

"Of course, but first we have to get each of your skills up a bit", Naruto said with a nod, holding up his hand as the Mark flashed, a door appearing behind each girl," Now lets get to it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!".

Before each of the girls a Naruto appeared, each offering a fox like smirk," Hey ladies!", They greeted, making the girls smile. With that they each moved into their doors, vanishing from Naruto's sights.

"Well now", Naruto sighed, turning to Kyuubi, Evangeline, and Chachamaru with a smile," Shall we get to it Kyu-chan?".

"Yeah, yeah", The red haired beauty sighed, sitting up to look at him as Naruto sat crossed leg," Transform to your Kitsune form, then go to the max tails you've mastered".

Naruto sighed, shutting his eyes as his hair became a dark red, his ears vanishing as a pair of fox like ears took their place, four large tails growing from his tail bone. As the transformation finished, Naruto opened his eyes, revealing they were not a demonic red.

"Good", Kyuubi complimented with a smirk, shivering at how great he looked to her in his demon form," Now, slowly start bringing out the next tail".

Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath before letting the next tail out, it growing between the other four as Naruto seemed to grow a bit more demonic looking, his fangs growing out of his mouth into view of the three girls, his body lightly shaking as the next tail of power filled his being,"... Now, sit like that and allow you body to adjust to it... once you can use that without the pain of it's power we'll move onto the next tail".

"G-got it", He gasped out, as usual his body was having trouble with the fifth tail, his still mostly human body not yet adjusting to the amount of power flowing through it.

Evangeline watched him with a frown, Chachamaru a bit surprised to find a spark of worry in her masters eyes as she watched the usually blond boy adjust to his fifth tail.

* * *

"Alright sensei", Ayaka said to Naruto, both of them standing in what looked to be an open field surrounded by a forest," So what will I be learning?".

"We'll be starting by your learning how to use that armor of yours", Naruto replied with a smile," To do that we have to find your trigger... after that we'll work on increasing your Ki and Magical Reserves".

"When will I learn your type of magic, like you promised?", Ayaka asked curiously, summoning forth her Lance.

"That will be part of your magical reserves training", Naruto explained, holding up the Mark of Nazo as it flashed, in his hands the same Red bladed weapon from Negi's flashback appeared in his hands," It's been a while since I used Genesis here... Shall we get to triggering your armor?".

"U-um... how exactly?", Ayaka asked, an unsure look coming to her eyes.

"Simple", He laughed, holding his sword ready," I attack you... make sure not to die!".

"WHA!"

* * *

"Hm, homey de-gozaru", Kaede commented with her usual smile, looking over the ninja training area, a few logs for Kunai and Shuriken practice as well as perfect areas for hiding, even a stream nearby," Reminds me of my place in the mountains".

"I designed it after there", Naruto informed her with a smile," Figured you'd enjoy it".

"Of course", Kaede giggled, looking to him as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, the blond blushing a bit," Thanks Naru-chan".

"N-no problem", He replied, before regaining his resolve," Anyways, to the training".

"Good, I've been waiting to learn a few of your moves de-gozaru", She informed him as she backed away a bit, giving him some space.

Naruto sighed, unzipping his jacket to put a hand against a large seal in his jacket, a large poof taking place as a large scroll appeared in his arms, Kaede reading the words "Scroll of Sealing" on it's side.

"As you've read, this is the Scroll of Sealing... it holds the greatest Ninjutsu from Kohona, the Hidden Leaf Village... the village I was born in", He informed her, a strange look coming to his eyes.

"... I see", Kaede replied with a frown, knowing how Naruto got when it came to his past," I'm not going to ask you why you left or even why you have something that important... not till you want to tell me anyways de-gozaru".

"Thanks Kae-chan", Naruto said with a thankful smile, before unrolling the scroll," From this scroll I learned the Rasengan and the Kage Bunshin... but it also has instructions on the higher class Chakra control exercises, which I'll be having you do... then we'll get to the fun part".

"What's the fun part?", She asked with an eager look, her right eye cracking open a bit with an eager gleam to learn as much as she could.

"This", Naruto replied, pulling out a single strip of paper," A little something called Chakra Nature Manipulation".

* * *

"Wow! It's pretty here Naruto-kun", Konoka said happily, looking around the temple like setting they were in, a waterfall running behind it, making a some what Rainbow appear over the temple itself," What is this place?".

"This is a copy of where I learned White and Black magic from Kyu-chan and two others", Naruto explained with a smile," You'll be meeting one of those two soon enough".

"Really?", Konoka asked him curiously, before smiling," So I'm going to learn White magic?".

"I did promise to teach you", He chuckled, biting his right thumb before moving through a few hand signs, slamming his palm onto the ground," Summoning Jutsu!", He called out, a large poof cloud appearing where he slammed his hand into. As the smoke cleared a large White fox stood besides Naruto, matching the blond's own height.

"Hmph", The Fox grunted with a male tone, lightly glancing to Naruto," Could it be your actually going to finally finish my training Gaki?".

"Um... not at the moment", Naruto replied sheepishly, Konoka giggling at the fact Naruto hadn't finished," Kono-chan here is going to be your student".

"I see", The fox replied, a smirk coming to his lips as he looked to Konoka," I am Hikari no Kitsune... but Hikari-sensei will do".

"I'm Konoka Konoe, it's nice to meet you", She replied with a polite bow.

"Hmph, figures you'd nab a girl whose actually polite to their teachers", Hikari spoke to Naruto with a frown... only to blush as Konoka began petting his tail.

"... She likes Furry things", Naruto felt the need to point out.

"No shit Gaki!"

* * *

"Th-this place", Setsuna said in awe, looking around the dojo area in surprise, it reminding her of the place she first studied Shinmei Ryu, though the many weapons on the walls were giving it a different feel," What is it?".

"This is what Zaraki-sensei's old dojo looked like", Naruto replied, before looking sheepish," Which reminds me, he's gonna kill me for skipping out on seeing the new one".

"So I'll be learning what he taught you?", Setsuna asked unsurely, recalling how Zaraki fought.

"Nope", Naruto replied with a smirk, moving over to grab a Katana from the nearby wall," I'm going to teach you the Breaker style of swordsmanship".

"Breaker Style?", Setsuna asked in confusion, unable to recall any such style.

"It's quite a useful set of moves", Naruto explained, With a swing of your blade, while dealing damage you can weaken certain abilities of your opponents".

"Is that so?", She asked in surprise, thinking of how such abilities mixed with her own style could become useful in the future," Where do we start?".

"We start, Set-chan", Naruto began simply, before the next thing Setsuna knew she was forced to block his swing," By you being able to at least cut me! No Shinmei Ryu attacks, just plain swordsmanship".

"Fine!", Setsuna called out, pushing him back before moving for an attack.

* * *

"Awesome-aru!", Ku Fei spoke in awe of the fighting Dojo they were in, it reminding her of the one back home she herself had trained in," So you trained her Naruto-sensei?".

"For a while", He replied, looking around the arena sized Dojo," I had to learn a Taijutsu style and my sensei made sure we had the perfect setting".

"... What's with the hands and the banner-aru?", Ku Fei asked curiously, pointing to a large set of hands holding a banner that read "Shiba Clan Rules" in bright letters".

"... A friend of Sensei's put that there", Naruto sighed, blushing as he thought back to both his sensei and her friend," Anyways, I'll be teaching you how to use Ki, which is your physical energy. You have quite a bit already, but you don't know how to access it yet".

"So how do I do that-aru?", Ku Fei asked with a clueless look.

"First we get you some weighted clothing... then we play a game", Naruto said with a smirk, biting him thumb as he once more went through a set of hand signs," Summoning Jutsu!", He called out, a poof later a small blue furred fox appeared, a playful smile on his face," Senkou here is your test".

"So... What exactly am I supposed to do?", Ku Fei asked again, staring at the fox curiously.

"Easy", Senkou chuckled in a child like voice," Catch me!", He laughed, before suddenly rushing to the far corner of the dojo in an instant.

"... Aru?"

* * *

"Well... this looks familiar", Kazumi commented with her usual smirk, the area being exactly like Mahora Academy," So why exactly am I training in the school?".

"It's just a familiar plain to you", Naruto replied with a smile," We'll be using your pactio for this training, so make sure to bring it out".

"Got it", Kazumi replied with a nod, pulling out her pactio card," Adeat!", She called out, the three eyeball spheres appearing as her visor appeared over her eyes," Hm, seems they can detect quite a few things from you. like the fact your only a mass of Chakra".

"Useful things", He mused with a smirk," But I wonder how useful", He mused, moving through hand signs before there were two more of him," Here's the training, you must use each of those to keep track of each of us clones, and you have to be able to destroy all three".

"B-but I don't think theses things can attack", She said, her words suddenly causing all three robots to suddenly fire lasers from their eye like screens, the Naruto's ducking just in time,"... Nevermind.

* * *

"Not bad", Chao complimented Zaiaku, who was sipping on a soda," Now lets see how Yomi here stacks up".

"Give me ten", Yomi demanded as he moved to the arena, surprising the girls," Make sure their the strongest you have".

"B-but", Satomi began to argue, their ten best robots having been designed to deal with Naruto himself.

"Do it", Chao suddenly spoke up with a some what evil smirk," I want to see how he'll deal with them".

"I-if your sure", Satomi replied unsurely, calling forth the robots into the arena as Yomi left," But... we made them to deal with high levels of Youki, Yomi-san is a demon too isn't he?".

"Not really", Zaiaku spoke up with a chuckle," Yomi-chan is some what of a Demon... but there's more to him then that".

"How so?", Mana suddenly asked with a suspicious look to the young demon.

"... He was born human", Zaiaku replied simply, Mana staring at him in shock.

* * *

Yomi glared at the ten robot girls, each one like the ones before... only they seemed to have been outfitted with fox like ears and tails, each dressed in maid outfits,"... Trying to effect Uzumaki's perverseness hm?", Yomi asked with a smirk, shaking his head as he took a calming breath," I doubt it'd effect him too much, not when it came to a real fight".

The ten girls instantly moved, forming a ring around him as they held their palms at him, Yomi feeling his Youki slowly being drained," I see... You plan on sapping Uzumaki's Youki with this... Pathetic!", He roared, suddenly releasing an icy aura, it hitting all ten robot girls at once, though it seemed to have no effect,"... How utterly boring", Yomi sighed, moving to leave, the girls making no move to follow him.

As Yomi made it to the door he opened it, returning to where Chao and the other were as he slammed the door behind him. As the door slammed, all ten girls suddenly shattered like glass into thousands of Ice shards.

* * *

"W-what!", Satomi asked in shock, her and Chao's best work being defeated so easily shocking the poor girl," B-but!".

"Told you", Zaiaku laughed.

"... Damn", Mana muttered, not liking how strong Yomi seemed to have become," His Youki... it's much stronger then it was back in Kyoto... what has he been doing?".

"I think", Chao suddenly spoke, earning all their attention," They pass!".

* * *

A simple chapter, involving some comedic moments, training, and a preview of Yomi and Zaiaku's new abilities. The next chapter won't be out until I finish the next chapter for Star Shinobi, so it might take a while depending on what happens, plus I'll be moving soon so you guys might not here from me for a few weeks.

Anyways! Since the last Omake was such a hit... here's another!

* * *

**OMAKE: Lick it!  
**

"Where the heck are they?", Asuna groaned, having been sent to find Setsuna by Konoka," Maybe their room?".

The red head moved to the room to Naruto, Setsuna, and Kaede's room, about to knock before she heard a strange sound.

"C'mon Set-chan, you know you wanna lick it", Naruto's voice spoke up with a perverse tone.

"B-but", Setsuna's voice replied nervously," I-I've never done anything like this".

"Kae-chan licked it and she loved it", Naruto's voice followed," And she loved every bit of it".

"It was yummy", Kaede's voice giggled.

"O-okay... if your sure", Setsuna's voice spoke unsurely, it being too much for Asuna.

"Alright you per-!", Asuna began with a flushed face, staring in confusion at the scene before her.

In Naruto's hand was a Vanilla Ice Cream cone, which was being held out to a blushing Setsuna (Who strangely was wearing a maid outfit with Kitty ears on top, her hair let down) who seemed right about to lick it, Kaede (Wearing a tight orange body suit that showed her body off quite well, along with a pair of Fox ears, some drawn on whiskers, and a tail on the back of the outfit) was sitting nearby with her usual grin, making her seem more fox like.

"... Set-chan's never had an Ice Cream", Naruto felt the need to explain.

"... I KNEW THAT!", Asuna yelled at him, before rushing out and slamming the door behind him.

Silence

"So", Naruto sighed with a smile to both girls," Whose up for a threesome?".

* * *

**OMAKE: Gaara Bleeds**

"Welcome to 3-A's Maid Cafe Ensemble!", The forms of Ayaka, Kazumi, Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako spoke as the boys entered, each of them wearing maid cosplay.

Silence

"... Maybe not", Kirai spoke up, the sound of sniffing heard from under his mask.

"Hell yeah, this rules", Naruto replied to his masked friend," Don't you agree Gaara".

"..."

"Gaara?"

Suddenly a small trail of blood went down Gaara's nose, the red head lightly scooping some up to look at," W-what is this?", He asked in confusion.

"That's your blood", Kirai explained simply.

"... Oh shit", Naruto said, ducking away as Gaara's eyes opened in shock.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!", Gaara yelled out as his Youki suddenly exploded from him, destroying the classroom and ruining all the girls cosplay outfits.

As the dust settled Naruto poked his head out," Dude!", He called to a now calm Gaara," You don't need to go crazy EVERY time you bleed".

"... My bad"

"I can't feel my face!", Kirai groaned nearby.

* * *

See ya next time, lol


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol).

sagitarius: Yes, training chapters usually are, but I figured it was enough for an update, though don't expect many "Filler" chapters

Kariko-chan: Eh, it happens. Glad to know you still enjoy the story, hope to see if you liked this chapter, lol

Vandenbz: Well, hopefully Naruto and Yomi don't destroy everything, lol. Mana's all about money, though Naruto makes it harder to focus on that... Will she chose money or love? Who knows... except myself I mean.

ObakeOtaku:... So you want more is it?

lava123: Yep, it was her, lol. Kyu WILL eventually get a pactio.

Kokuhi:... DOH! Thanks for the info, lol.

Raidentensho: Naruto might try a different outfit on, lol. Thanks for the song tip, I luvs it!

RyumaOmega: Ah, I'll consider the pairing tips, Zazie's sister is a character I'm looking forward to learning about in the manga. Caught that? Yes, Zaiaku has more reasons to get stronger, doesn't seem to fully realize Tsukiyomi bats for the other team, lol.

theultimatechimera: Yes, I am up to date. Sorry this took so long but getting internet back was a pain in the ass.

maliousdei: No telling on the Tournament, You can expect a cameo, In the manga it seems that "Zazie" is Zazie's sister... though Kirai will still be quite confused, Chachamaru's wish to be human will eventually be addressed before entering the Magical World. I don't mind the questions, just don't always expect an answer.

dm5elite007: Hmm... I might use those weapons later on, more likely the moves you suggested at the very least.

chm01: Mana is unsure of what she will do, she's deciding between money and Naruto and is unsure which side to go with. I actually considered letting her have that weapon as her Pactio, but seeing as her rival is Kaede I decided to give her a similar pactio to said ninja girl.

Zeroking: I see your point , I moved but found it was hard to find an internet service wehre I live now, luckily I eventually found one. The training will continue a bit in this chapter, however the few Naruto characters appearing in this fic have been decided, Sadly a certain Hyuuga is not one of them... maybe I'll write another story where the Naruto characters are more involved one day.

god of stuff: I see what you mean, I just re-read my work and it seems I've gotten better as the story went on, lol. I'll re-work the old chapters once I get back into the groove of things. Kyu as a student just sounded so fun, plus Naruto would enjoy the uniform on her.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, Due to my moving out of my home I have been without internet so this took a while to get uploaded... that and I kinda got lazy after the move when it came to writing. Anyways I am now back in the game and hope you all enjoy this chapter! We are getting ever so close to the Festival so expect it to kick ass... at least I hope I can write it well enough...

* * *

"We're not going to be late today!", Asuna sang happily as the group ran to school.

"Yet we're still running", Setsuna sighed as she ran by a rollerblading Konoka.

"It's good for you de-gozaru", Kaede felt the need to point out, strangely wearing a pair of fox like ears on her head.

"May I ask why your wearing those Kaede-san?", Negi asked curiously, not noticing the blushes coming to Setsuna and Asuna's faces, Naruto merely smirked as he ran to class by the smiling Kaede, Kyu on his shoulder in her fox form.

"I was told they look good on me", Kaede replied with a giggle.

"Anyways", Naruto chuckled," Why is it we're going to school so early?".

"That's because during the School Festival there's a specialty available!", Asuna replied with a bright smile, glad for the change of subject.

"Over here Naruto-kun", Konoka pointed out, the blond and his brother turning to find a Large food cart, tables set all around making it appear more like a restaurant.

"Whoa", Negi said in awe, staring at the students and people in costumes eating around them.

"Chao Bao Zi?", Naruto worded out with a frown," Why do I know that name...?".

"It's Chao's stall!", Negi pointed out with a smile, Naruto looking around to find that Chao, Satomi, Ku Fei, and Chachamaru were all working at the place... all in lovely outfits!

"... Have I ever said how much I love this school?", Naruto asked, wiping a tear of happiness from his right eye.

"Dozens of times", Kyu replied by his side with a sigh.

"Ah, tired of being cute and fluffy?", Naruto asked with a smirk that was mirrored by the Kitsune.

"Yep, prefer hot and sexy", She replied with her own smirk.

With that the large group moved to sit at one of the larger tables so they could all have a seat with each other," So they turned a Tram into a Meal stall?", Negi asked as he sat next to Naruto.

"Yep, You know about Chao's snacks right?", Asuna asked with a smile," They sell really well every year during the festival".

"As supporters, we'll always wake up early for breakfast here every morning during the school Festival", Konoka explained to the brothers with a smile.

Before the brothers could say anything else they found a bowl set in front of each of them, both filled with Ramen. The two looked to find the smiling form of Satsuki Yotsuba in a chief get up.

"Enjoy", She told them simply.

"Ah, thank you Yotsuba-san", Negi said with a smile.

"Thanks Satsuki-chan", Naruto replied, staring at the Ramen intently, his sense of smell telling him it was made perfectly... it reminded him of Ichiraku's strangely enough.

"This is a specialty of mine", Satsuki began to explain to the two, Negi listening as Naruto began to gather his first bite with chop sticks," It's my special Stamina Soup, Ku Fei told me you two have been training hard... so just make sure you guys don't over do it, you could injure yourselves", She told them, before smiling once more," Your body is important, so take care of it, okay?".

"R-right", Negi replied with a bright smile, Naruto slowly taking a bite of his Ramen," Um, why is it your only attending to us?".

"You both looked drained, though Naruto-sensei hides it better", Satsuki replied with another smile, before noticing Naruto's wide eyed expression," Um... is it too hot?".

"... Perfect"

"Huh?", The group around him asked, Naruto staring at his bowl like it was a gift from Kami him/her self.

"IT'S PERFECT!", Naruto began to cry, bawling with happiness as he began eating the best Ramen he had ever had," Your the best Satsuki-chan".

"Glad you like it", Satsuki giggled, before moving to leave," You all take care of yourselves".

"Yotsuba-san's such a kind person", Negi said as he took a bit of his own Ramen, Naruto staring sadly into his now empty bowl, before looking to Negi's bowl with obvious want.

"Of course she is, she wants to grow up to be a Chef", Asuna replied with a frown to Negi," As a teacher you should know these things".

"R-right", Negi replied, moving to take another bite... only to find his bowl was missing,"... He took it again", Negi sighed, turning to Naruto... only to find Naruto trying to grab at his bowl, being held back by Kyu in her human form who handed it to Negi," Thanks Kyu-san".

"I needs the precious!", Naruto cried out, struggling against Kyu to get the bowl.

"Why don't you just go buy another bowl?", Asuna asked with a sigh.

"... Be right back!", Naruto called out as he seemed to blur over to the counter to order another bowl.

"... Baka", Everyone at the table spoke at the same time, even the giggling Konoka.

At a nearby table the form of a disguised Yomi sat, his Newspaper hiding his face as he watched Naruto from his seat, eagerly waiting for his chance to rip the blond to shreds.

* * *

"So how is your training going?", Kirai asked a some what tired looking Gaara... though with Gaara one never could tell when he was tired or not.

"Not easy", Gaara replied as he walked with Kirai towards Negi's class, having been assigned to assist the class for the Festival (Thanks to a certain Blond)," Takahata-sensei has just finished helping me access the magic I gained from fusing with Shukaku's body... it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do".

"Ah, so that's why your so haggard!", Kirai figured out, his mask shifting into a smiley face.

"Nope", Gaara replied with a sigh.

"Then wh-"

"Gaara-kun!"

Gaara's eyes went wide as the sand under him suddenly covered his body, Kirai finding himself standing besides a giant Sand Castle as the Cheerleading Trio suddenly came into view, looking around before their eyes locked onto Kirai.

"Kirai-san, have you seen Gaara-kun?", Sakurako asked curiously.

"Maybe", Kirai chuckled, earning light glares from the girls," I think he went to the bathroom".

"Thanks", Madoka told him before the three girls left Kirai besides the Sand Castle.

"... Sad Gaara-san... just sad", Kirai sighed to the castle.

"Die", The Castle replied simply.

* * *

"Now everyone!", Negi spoke out happily to the class (Naruto sitting in his usual spot with Gaara and Kirai sitting besides him)," Once more let's discuss what we should do for the school festival".

"That's gonna be a problem Negi-sensei", Yuna sighed over dramatically.

"Yeah", Kazumi sighed out as well," We have to think of something that surpasses the maid cafe".

"It's hopeless", Naruto spoke up with a sigh, in his mind nothing could defeat the awesomeness of a maid cafe,"... Unless we go nude", He muttered with a thoughtful look.

"Play or Haunted House", Kirai spoke up, his mask formed into a pouting look.

"Why are you so for those?", Naruto found himself asking with a curious expression.

"The chance to perform the gran art of that is the Play would be quite enjoyable to one such as myself!", Kirai replied dramatically, standing from his seat,"... Or scaring the hell out of people with a fearsome Haunted House would be just play fun".

"Your sick in the head", Naruto commented before turning back to the class, a "frowning" Kirai sitting down with a huff as Gaara merely shook his head at his strange friends.

"I have an idea!", Sakurako spoke up happily, not noticing Gaara twitch a bit at the sound of her voice, Naruto and Kirai chuckling softly which caused Gaara to send a glare their way.

"What is it Sakurako-san?", Negi asked with a smile, glad someone had something to offer.

"I propose we do a Heart thumping swimsuit Extravaganza Cafe!", She said cheerfully, surprising quite a lot of the people in the class.

"... How is it you run away from that?", Naruto had to ask a frowning Gaara.

"I'm not used to being... snuggled", Gaara replied with a shiver.

"I wanna be snuggled", Kirai sighed, his mask shifting into a longing look as he looked towards Zazie... who was juggling in class.

"What the hell is that!", Asuna demanded of Sakurako with a dark blush covering her face," It doesn't make ANY sense!".

"I suppose it wouldn't be fun", Sakurako mused with a sheepish look.

"Of course it wouldn't!", Asuna growled.

"That's it!", Yuna and Haruna agreed.

"She's talking rubbish!", A blushing Ako and Natsumi yelled at the two.

"Let's do a "Girls Mud Wrestling Tea Shop" then!", Makie suddenly called out, earning more cheers.

"W-wait a minute", Negi tried to speak up amongst the chaos.

"A "Neko Mimi Nude Bar" then!", Fuuka called out next amongst the chaos.

"Why don't we just do an"Undergarmentless Tea Shop" then?", A giggling Chizuru followed with.

"THAT'S IT!", Yuna, Haruna, and Kazumi spoke up with eager looks.

"THAT'S NOT IT!", Asuna growled with an even darker blush," I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT IS!".

"It was a part of the 80's, There still seems to be records of it though", Chachamaru spoke up from near the fuming Asuna," It's Illegal now though...".

"Still so "Oba-san" at this age", Chisame sighed to herself, only to tense up as Chizuru seemed to phase in behind her.

"What was that?", Chizuru asked in a creepy tone.

Nearby the "Three best friends that nobody could have" were watching the scene... Naruto holding a bowl of popcorn to the others," That Chizuru is a bit scary", Kirai commented, taking some popcorn as he moved to eat it, Naruto and Gaara watching as he moved to lift his mask.

"I like her", Kyu commented as she walked over from her seat amidst the class chaos.

"YOU would", Naruto replied, eyes still locked onto Kirai as he began lifting his mask off.

"Naruto!", The crying forms of Negi, Fumika, and Nodoka suddenly called out, Naruto and Gaara turning to them," We don't know what any of those terms mean!".

"Wel-", Naruto began, only to quickly look to Kirai... who had finished the popcorn and seemed to have just finished putting his mask back on," DAMN YOU! It's like your TRYING to mess with me!".

"Maybe", Kirai chuckled from his seat, only to yelp as Naruto tackled him to the floor. Gaara and Kyu stared at the two, Gaara holding the popcorn bowl to Kyu who took some to munch as they watched.

"Listen", Mana sighed to the three still crying students and teacher, taking over for Naruto who was busy trying to kill Kirai," Those terms are for adults and you should be good children and NEVER ask them what they mean... one day you might just find out".

"Me thinks Mana-chan likes the idea o-?", Naruto began playfully, suddenly yelping as Kirai nut-checked him," Ch-cheater!".

"Says the Ninja", Kirai chuckled tiredly as he retook his seat, Naruto wincing as he moved back to his own.

"I swear... no matter how long it takes... I'll get you back!", Naruto growled painfully at Kirai, who began feeling a bit nervous.

For a long while the girls continued arguing of what idea they should use, the boys watching silently as they waited to see what was decided.

"I've got it!", Haruna suddenly said with a smirk," Using girls as a selling point is too unoriginal! We should do the opposite".

With that most of the class suddenly looked to Negi, Naruto, Gaara, and Kirai... who all shivered at the smirks they were receiving. Naruto looked to Kyu for help... only to find the red head backing away with a wide foxy smirk.

"... It was an honor serving with you Gentlemen", Naruto managed to sigh, the others nodding in agreement before the girls pounced. The boys found themselves seconds from being stripped... only to be saved at the last moment.

"What are you all being so noi-", Nita-sensei demanded as he entered, before staring wide eyed as Negi was without a shirt... wearing a bra. Naruto himself had been stripped to his boxers... which bore little Ramen cups on them. Gaara however was used to dodging the cheerleading trio, having only been caught a second before by a smirking Chizuru... who scared Gaara even more. Kirai seemed quite eager to not lose a shred of clothing, and was holding onto his mask tightly as Fuuka had began trying to rip it free of his face,"... ALL OF YOU SQUAT!".

* * *

"I'm useless as a teacher!", Negi whined out, him and Naruto once more sitting at their usual spot near the fountain. Negi had just finished getting a stern talking to from Nita.

"Come on! Ignore that guy, no one likes him anyway", Naruto sighed, wondering why Nita seemed to always pin things on Negi... though Negi WAS the teacher.

"S-still!", Negi replied, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Negi paused as the smiling form of Satsuki Yotsuba walked up to them both,"... Have you two had dinner yet?", She asked them curiously.

"Huh?", Negi asked in confusion.

"No Satsuki-chan, we haven't", Naruto replied with thankful smile to her, standing up," Come on Negi, Yotsuba-chan is offering us dinner".

With that the two brothers followed the girl to the food cart, both sitting on the stools where they could watch her cook as they waited. Soon the two had quite an assortment of food before them.

"This is delicious!", Negi said with a smile as he took a bite of food.

"Ramen", Naruto sighed in bliss as he finished another bowl, having already had three as a giggling Satsuki made him another bowl," Thank you Satsuki-chan!".

"You really are a master chef Yotsuba-san", Negi told her with a smile, the Chef in question blushing a bit at the praise as she handed Naruto his bowl.

"Good Evening", The voice of Nita suddenly came, Naruto and Negi turning to find the teacher and a few other teachers moving to sit for a meal," Hello Sacchan, the usual for us please".

The girl nodded as she led the group to a nearby table," Hm, cute nickname", Naruto commented with a light laugh, finishing yet another bowl.

"She's amazing", Negi spoke up happily as Satsuki returned to them.

"So are you feeling better sensei?", She asked Negi with a smile.

"Oh... yes", Negi replied, with a thankful look to her.

"Good", She replied, a pause following before she spoke once more," You know, My dream is to have my own restaurant, So that I can bring happiness to people with my food".

"I'm sure you can do it Yotsuba-san, with food as delicious as yours I know you can do it", Negi said with a smile to her.

"Just make sure you keep serving this god send", Naruto joked as he showed his empty bowl to the smiling girl," I can promise that I'll be there every day if you do".

"I'll keep that in mind", She replied with a bright smile to Naruto which he returned.

"What did you say to me?"

The brother turned to a nearby ruckus going on, two teen males looking ready to fight it out right in the center of the tables. Naruto frowned at the sight, wondering what would happen.

"You think the fighting club is lousier then the karate club? Are you insane!", A High school student dressed in a training Gi growled at the teen across from him in a similar outfit.

"You heard me!", The other teen replied, his hands held ready for a fight," If you wish to prove me wrong then I'll gladly show you my point!".

"Those two clubs fight all the time", A nearby girl sighed, earning Naruto's attention, Naruto himself recalling the girl as Eiko from the Dodgeball Game way back when," Even more so when the Festival arrives".

"Oh no! their going to fight!", Negi said worriedly, before he noticed both Satsuki and Naruto moving over to the two groups," Y-yotsuba-san? Naruto?".

As the two fighting clubs moved to attack one another, the forms of Naruto and Ku Fei moved in the way, Naruto knocking the Karate club member away while Ku Fei knocked the Fighting club member back. Sasaki stood between the two of them, her hair covering her eyes as the groups spoke over those who had interfered.

"Everybody... we forbid any sort of violence here!", Satsuki stated firmly, causing all the guys to smile at how cute she looked, swearing to never start fights around the dining area ever again.

Naruto smiled to Ku Fei, who returned it with a blush, before the blond ninja moved back to a gawking Negi, who seemed quite surprised at how easily Satsuki had been able to stop the angry students.

"With just a single word she stopped them", Negi said to Naruto in awe, the blond nodding as he took a seat," Yotsuba-san's amazing!".

"Of course you idiot!", Came the voice of none other then Evangeline as she suddenly took a seat besides Naruto, who smiled brightly at the now blushing girl," Satsuki is the only one in that entire class of kids that I admire".

"R-really?", Negi asked in surprise, never having thought his master would say that about anyone in the class.

"I can see what you mean Eva-chan", Naruto followed with, turning his gaze from the vampire girl towards Satsuki nearby," She's quite mature for her age... and she seems to know exactly what she wants to do with her life".

"Exactly", Evangeline said with a smirk to him," I'm sure YOU have no idea what your going to do with your own life".

"Of course I do", Naruto replied, giving her another smile," Once Negi here finds Nagi I'm going to complete my dream of starting my own Ninja/Magi village... of course that's after I wander the Magic World for a while... though that won't be until after the class graduates".

"Why is that?", Evangeline asked, actually curious to his words... as was Negi who had never heard of his brother's plans for the future.

"Well, I wouldn't want to experience any of this without my girls", Naruto replied with a bright smile to the blond girl, who couldn't help but blush before she looked away," That's only if they want to come with me of course".

"Hmph", Evangeline huffed, moving to her feet as she made her way back to her home, sending Negi one last look," Your trainings postponed for today", She informed a surprised Negi, before looking to Naruto,"... Come with me, I need to speak to you about something".

"Um... okay then", Naruto replied, a bit confused as to why the blond chibi vampire wanted with him before he looked to Negi," Are you going to be okay without me?".

"Yes, I'll stay here and finish the meal", Negi replied, putting on his best smile to put his brother at ease.

"... Alright then", Naruto spoke, returning the smile before moving to follow Evangeline who was already almost out of his sight," Wait up Eva-chan!", he whined as he rushed after her, the vampiress sighing as she kept her pace up.

"I don't know why I bother", Evangeline muttered to herself as Naruto finally caught up to her.

"So tell me, what's this about Eva-chan?", Naruto asked her curiously," Are we having ourselves a date?".

"No", She replied with a glare to him, before smirking,"... I've been watching your training and may have found a bit of a short-cut to allowing you to use the next tail".

"... Sounds good to me", Naruto replied with a smirk after a pause, looking forward to whatever might be her plan.

* * *

"I swear", Yomi sighed to himself, wearing a trench coat, fedora hat, and shades as he made his way across the school campus at night, the outfit being all he had until Chaos finished his "Disguise" for him," I will kill that girl the moment I get paid!".

As Yomi continued on his way back from the super market, having gone to purchase the sweets his partner had begged him to get, Yomi turned a corner to return to Chao's lab, only to find himself face to face with a black haired student.

"Woah!", Yuna said, jumping back before they hit one another, only to stare at him in surprise," Y-your that guy from Kyoto!".

"Yomi", He informed her, eyes narrowing at her a bit as he recalled bumping into her... though he once more felt he knew her from some where.

"Oh, well I'm Yuna", She informed him with a smirk, blushing a bit as she looked to him," I didn't think I'd see you again... why is it your here in Mahora?".

"I'm visiting for the festival", Yomi lied skillfully, having practiced the routine," My cousin goes to school here so I'm here to visit her".

"What's her name, maybe I know her?", Yuna suggested, eager to learn more about the strange boy before her.

"Most likely not", Yomi replied quickly, moving to the side before brushing past her," Excuse me, I'm in the bit of a hurry...".

"Wait!", She called to him quickly, Yomi actually pausing to look to her," Um... if you have any free time during the Festival... would you like to check out a few booths? My class will be hosting something as well for it".

"I... I suppose I might", Yomi found himself saying, already knowing he would do no such thing but he needed to get away from her and head to the meeting with Chao.

"Great!", Yuna said with a bright smile before suddenly rushing off to her room to sleep," See you then Yomi-kun!".

"... Who the hell is that girl?".

* * *

"So with that in mind", Negi spoke, it being the morning after the events of the night before, the young boy seeming to be in much higher spirits," Since all our suggestions are tied, I myself and our... judges".

Every girl and the class turned to the forms of the three "Judges"... Naruto eating a bowl of ramen while Gaara was eating what appeared to be pocky... a smirking Kirai happily enjoying how much his fellow judges enjoyed his "gifts".

"Anyways", Negi continued with a light smile," We have agreed that a Haunted House would be the best choice... do you all agree?".

Silence followed, before the girls cheered their agreement, all speaking of how amazing they would make the Haunted House for the upcoming Festival.

"Negi-san seems much happier", Gaara noted in between bites.

"Satsuki-chan is good at what she does", Naruto mused with a smirk.

* * *

It was a few hours after class had occurred and Naruto and the training group had returned to Evangeline's villa to continue each of their own personal training. Outside of the different gates containing the girls was Naruto as usual, sitting calmly in his demon form, five tails lightly moving behind him. He took a calming breath before looking to Evangeline, who was standing nearby with Kyu and Chachamaru by her side," So mind explaining your idea again?", He asked the Vampire girl, referring to what they had spoken about the night before.

"It's quite simple", Evangeline replied with a fanged smirk, seeming to be enjoying the fact he needed her help with his next step in training," From what Kyu here has explained to me is you slowly allow your body adjust to each tail, allowing it to take damage and then recover, building up an immunity to the mass amounts of Youki flooding through your body... which at the same time removes more of your humanity and replaces it with the body of a demon... did I get that right?", She explained, asking the last question to the smirking Kyuubi besides her.

"That's right, it usually take him a month or two for each tail, though each new tail takes a bit longer then the last did", Kyu followed with, before frowning," I'm quite curious to learn what it is you have in mind to speed things up".

"Same here", Naruto said from his spot on the ground, his right ear twitching lightly as he looked to the two girls, unknowingly to him making Chachamaru feel the urge to touch his ears.

"AS I said it's simple", Evangeline continued, smirking in a way that let them see her vampiric fangs as she pointed at him," With a spell I learned before I was sealed here I can summon forth the physical manifestation of the Tail itself".

"... Why would the tail have a physical manifestation?", Naruto had to ask, the idea of a mass of Youki having anything of the sort sounding a bit off to him.

"Actually... that makes sense", Kyu said with a frown, earning a curious look from Naruto," Well, I myself was created from a mass amount of Youki, as were the other Tailed Beasts, so I suppose the Tail's could each become a consciousness to themselves and gain a physical form".

"Exactly", Evangeline said, seeming quite full of herself for her genius idea," So in other words once I separate the next tail from you, all you'll have to do is defeat it and force it to submit to you... though once you absorbed it back into yourself I am unsure how it will feel".

"I can deal", Naruto said with a smirk, seeming quite ready to try this idea out," Let's do this then!", He stated, jumping to his feet in excitement.

If this worked... he might be able to finally access all Nine of his tails!

* * *

"Pierce!", Ayaka called out, speeding towards the Naruto clone who was teaching her in place of the actual Naruto once more within her Training World, the clone side stepping her as Ayaka sped by," Pierce x2!", She followed with once she reached the other side of him, turning around to hit his back, only to pierce through a Log as the clone used a replacement. However Ayaka suddenly leapt up, using her second thrust to charged upwards into the form of The Naruto clone who barely pushed the tip of her Lance away from him with a Kunai, sending her flying past before she softly landed upon the branch atop a nearby tree," Darn!", Ayaka cursed, panting lightly as she locked her sights on the Naruto clone, who landed on a tree across from her own.

"Very nice, your getting better at using your Piercing ability... though your armor still seems out of your reach", The clone mused with a smile to her, not tired at all from the training," An hour or two more of this before we take a break Aya-chan... then we'll take a break".

"During our break... can you teach me what you promised?", Ayaka asked with a smirk, seeming eager to continue. The determined look in her eyes made Naruto smirk, glad his brother had such a dedicated partner working to help him.

"... Alright", Naruto replied with a chuckle, before smirking once more, holding his Kunai ready," If you can land a hit... I shall teach you about Materia".

"Then I'll make sure to hit!", Ayaka called out, suddenly leaping from her tree at him at top speed," Pierce x3!", She called out with a smirk, Naruto's clone gaining a surprised look as he had only seen x2.

* * *

"Seems your better at this then I was", The Naruto clone said with a sheepish look, looking to the smirking form of Kaede as she lightly walked along the water of the lake they were using to train her in Chakra control," I suppose we can move onto Nature Manipulation".

"Sounds good, I'm a bit curious to see how I can use my element de-gozaru", Kaede informed him, smiling as she usual did... though Naruto could see she was smiling a bit more from his reaction to her quick pass through the exercise," However... before we get into that I have a bit of a request Naruto-chan".

"What would that be?", The clone asked curiously as Kaede walked off the water to his side," You want to learn something else first?".

"Exactly", Kaede giggled, her eyes opening as she gained a determined look," Naruto... I'd like to learn the Rasengan de-gozaru".

Naruto eyes widened in surprise, not having expected that reply... before smirking," Alright then", He agreed.

* * *

POP!

"NO! NO! NO!", Hikari growled angrily, his anger directed at a sheepish looking Konoka," The spell is called PROTECT! You DO understand this right!", He demanded, before pointing a tail towards what appeared to be a destroyed statue," Now, what is wrong with this picture?".

"U-um... It didn't protect the statue?", Konoka replied, looking saddened by her failure to use the spell correctly as her foxy instructor had told her to.

"GOOD! At least your not THAT idiotic!", Hikari growled out, before turning his glare towards the nearby Naruto clone who was watching," Can you explain to her how it works Gaki!".

"That's why I summoned YOU", Naruto sighed, recalling why he never got that far training under Hikari. Naruto moved to his feet before moving over to Konoka," Something bothering you Kono-chan?", The clone asked the frowning girl.

"I don't get it... I'm doing it as Hikari-kun said", She said with a frown, not noticing the said fox flinching at the title he had been given by his student," I try to protect the statue but the spell doesn't seem to work".

"Hmmm", Naruto mused, looking to the statue in question... before sighing," That would be because the Statue itself isn't real".

Silence

"Um... I suppose that might explain it", Hikari said with a sheepish look of his own as Naruto and Konoka looked to him,"... My bad".

"It's okay Hikari-kun", Konoka giggled, as usual not letting it bother her too much as she aimed her pactio staff at the Kitsune," Protect!", She called out, this time a large diamon like barrier appeared around the fox.

"Very nice!", Hikari said with a smile to her, looking over the spell around him,"... Took Naruto a month to get that one".

"In my defense!", Naruto protested with a pout that made Konoka blush and giggle softly," I SUCK at White Magic".

* * *

"Armor Break!", Setsuna called out as she swung, her sword glowing with her own Ki as it slashed through the set of Samurai armor set up before it, cutting through it like paper," Did I do it right that time?".

"Let me check", The Naruto clone replied, moving over to the armor to give it a kick... only for it to break like it was made of glass," It seems so, you have mastered the first Breaker ability".

"Great", Setsuna sighed, allowing herself a smile at being able to get it right. At first she couldn't even ship into the suits of Armor Naruto would bring up, but the more she tried the more she was able to cut into them. It had taken a while but she finally had broken through a whole suit of armor... and not only that the effect lasted even after she finished cutting it," What's next Naruto-sensei?".

"Magic Break", Naruto replied with a sigh as he looked over to her, looking a bit serious," This Breaker Skill will be immensely useful in the future, as it will weaken the spell power of the opponent you hit with it and seeing as we will most likely be facing Mage's in the future it will be important for you to learn this".

"I understand... but if I may ask Naruto-sensei", Setsuna replied, looking to him curiously as she sheathed her blade," Is this the style Zaraki-san taught you? Also if you know these moves... why do you not use them?".

"To answer your second question first", Naruto began to reply, giving her a soft smile," I don't use these because I only know the basics, the man who taught me them didn't stay around too long", Naruto admitted to her with a sigh," And no, Zaraki-sensei didn't teach me this style, I learned it from a man in the Magical World named Auron, a Wandering swordsman who was searching for something important".

"What was it?", Setsuna asked curiously, having never heard of anyone named Auron before and was curious to learn more of the man.

"His story", Naruto replied with a light laugh, before clapping his hands," Now! Shall we get back to work?".

"Alright Naruto", Setsuna replied, looking eager to learn the Magic Break skill.

"... You called me Naruto again!"

"I-I did not!"

* * *

"Are you ready Fei-chan?", The Naruto clone asked the eager looking Ku Fei, the Chinese girl seemingly in her normal clothing except Naruto had weighted it down with a few seals for this training, though over the last few Training Sessions she had adjusted to it and was now much quicker then she had been.

"Ready-Aru!", She replied with a determined gaze to Naruto, looking ready for whatever he was about to do," This time I'll get him!".

"We'll see", Naruto mused, before looking to the form of Senkou by his side, the fox looking just as eager as Ku Fei to get to the training," You ready?".

"Yep yep!", Senkou said with a smile to his summoner, shivering as he held back from darting off," Let's play!".

"Good", Naruto replied, moving the same whistle he had during the Dodgeball game way back when to his lips... before blowing into it, both Ku Fei and Senkou darting off to "play" once again.

Senkou laughed out loudly as he ran, gasping as the form of Ku Fei suddenly blocked his way, the girl reach to grab him. The Fox quickly leapt up, dodging her grab before landing behind her to start rushing again... right as Ku Fei's Sash suddenly grabbed at him, the fox yelping as he pulled his tail from it's grip and dashed off towards the other side of the Dojo, planning on using one of the hand like statue's holding the banner as a hiding spot.

"Safe", He mused once he was behind it, panting lightly as Ku Fei seemed to be getting closer and closer each time they played tag.

"I don't think so-aru", Came from behind him, The Fox screaming in fright as he leapt up, inches away from being caught by Ku Fei. The Chinese girl looked up with a smirk, leaping up after him as he landed atop one of the hands, aiming a kick at him. The Fox dodged by moving onto the banner, only for her sash to once more reach towards him," Got ya!".

"Hell no!", Senkou called out, leaping down from the banned just in time, looking up to gloat," Missed m-!", He began, only to look in surprise to see that Sash was on it's own, having been tied to a finger on the hand," Where!".

Yoink

"GOT YOU!", Ku Fei cheered, hugging Senkou tightly with a bright smile," I win! I win!".

"Awww", Senkou groaned, pouting softly at losing the game," No fair...".

"It was fair", Naruto called to the fox as he walked over, looking to the Sash before looking to the happy Ku Fei," Nice little trick there".

"Well, I figured it had a mind of it's own so it could handle itself on it's own-aru", She replied with a light blush on her cheeks, enjoying the compliment Naruto had given to her," So I get to move onto the next part of training?".

"That you do", Naruto informed her, before looking to Senkou," Thanks for the help Senkou, I'm sure Fei-chan will want to play tag with you again once we're done training".

"That's fine, it's not as fun if the other person can catch me", The young fox said playfully, before giving Ku Fei's cheek a quick lick," Bye bye!", He said, before poofing away.

"Cute kid that one... nothing like his father", Naruto mused, frowning as he mention Senkou's father," How Hikari got such a nice kid I'll never know... It must be from his mother".

"I'm gonna miss him", Ku Fei mused with a frown, before quickly recovering as she looked to Naruto," Now what are we going to do-aru?".

"Now that you've built up a lot of Ki, it's time to access it", Naruto informed her with a smile, his mark of Nazo lighting up as his red bladed sword Genesis appeared in his hand," To do that takes a long while of meditation... but we're gonna do the fast way!".

"What's th-AH!", Ku Fei began to ask, only to yelp as Naruto took a swing at her," Y-you almost hit me-aru!".

"I know", He replied with a smirk that made her a bit worried... before he launched at her, sword ready to swing at her yet again," Try to hit me back!".

* * *

"Drone 1 to point C! Drone 2 to Point F!", Kazumi called out, sounding like she was a commander giving orders to her troops, a determined look on the lovely reporters face," And Drone 3 to Point A!".

"Roger!", All three Drone's replied in a robotic voice, each one doing as their master commanded, each locating the Naruto clones that were their targets," Targets locked on... Waiting for the order".

"FIRE!", Kazumi called out with a smirk, her drones beeping another Roger to the command before they each fired upon their targets. The Naruto's of course replaced, logs taking the place of the targeted area's," Quick! Lock onto most likely ending point and fire again!".

"ROGER!", The Drone's replied, suddenly shifting towards other locations. In those targeted areas were the surprised Naruto's who were the targets. With a quick shot from each drone they were destroyed," Targets eliminated... Mission complete".

"Got ya", Kazumi giggled, quite proud of herself as she turned to the remaining clone that was to be her teacher," How was that Naruto-sensei?".

"Very nice... though I'm still here right?", Naruto offered up with a smirk to her," I could attack you as no more drone's are here to protect you".

"True... but I thought of that", Kazumi replied with a smirk to him," Command Code: Regroup", Kazumi spoke, almost instantly all three drone's were between her and Naruto," You were saying?".

"Seems you've learned more about your Pactio", Naruto mused with a laughed, clapping lightly," Alright! You pass Kazumi-chan".

"Darn right", Kazumi replied," Abeat", She spoke, her pactio weapons returning to card form, which she pocketed," Now that that's done... what else is there for me to learn?".

"... Bring your pactio back out", Naruto replied with a smirk of his own, his hands moving into his pcoket, pulling out a small red orb," It's time to train you on dealing with a single opponent... a single LARGE opponent".

* * *

Outside of the Villa and even Evangeline's home was the forest surrounding the Academy. Within one closed off area were the forms of Takahata and Gaara, Gaara receiving another training session form his new teacher. On Gaara's shoulder was the ever present Chachazero, who seemed to always be with Gaara these days.

"You almost there", Takahata told Gaara, the red head sitting in a meditative pose with his eyes shut in order to focus," Just grab it... and pull it out".

Gaara shook a bit, before his body lit up with a yellow aura, his eyes opening to reveal the very eyes his former Tenant once held, though they lacked the malice they once had," I have it Sensei", Gaara spoke simply, gaining a light smirk," So THIS is Magic...".

"Well, a Demon version of it... but basically the same thing", Takahata replied with a light chuckle, pulling out a cigarette to light up and smoke," All that means is your able to learn spells no human would be able to use... lucky you", Takahata spoke, only to find his Cigarette from from his lips as Gaara's sand suddenly crushed it.

"Aw!", Chachazero whined from her spot on Gaara's shoulder," I wanted to rip it to pieces!".

"Shizuna-san asked me to make sure you didn't smoke", Gaara informed his sensei, who was giving Gaara a curious look., before Gaara looking to Chachazero," Maybe next time".

"Yay!", Chachazero said happily.

"I should have known", Takahata sighed with a small smile, shaking his head," Alright then, since you already can access your Ki we can get moving on".

* * *

"Hmmm", Kirai Onizuka mused, still in the room he shared with the love of his life Zazie and his other roommate Mana," Things will be getting hectic soon... Will I be able to hold back when it comes down to it?", He wondered, his hand sliding up to his mask,"... I can only use so much of my power like this... but If I revealed myself whose to say how they will react... how SHE would react".

Kirai let out a sigh... suddenly moving his hands to the hidden clips that held the strange mask to his face, removing it slowly before setting it on the ground besides himself. The teen looked to the nearby mirror, flinching at the sight of his own face, his gloved right hand slowly moving to his cheek, lightly moving across the scars that marred the bit of flesh,"... I hope it will never come to it", He could only muse, staring in disgust at himself before once more moving his hand to the mask that had become his face, clipping it back on, the smile of the mask becoming his own, hiding the frown beneath.

* * *

Sayo Aisaka sighed besides the door to the Mini-mart closest to the school, the poor ghost girl feeling much lonier lately as Naruto and Kazumi had been busy with their training. Not only that but she was feeling even lonelier as she wanted to join the class's Haunted House plans.

"After all", She mused with a sigh, shutting her eyes sadly," I AM a ghost... not a really good one but still...".

As she opened her eyes back up she noticed her sensei Negi not too far off... maybe she'd try to get him to notice her again, earlier that morning she had sworn he had noticed her.

* * *

"Do you think it's professional to skip a day of class?", Kyu asked from her spot sitting at Evangeline's table, it being set up by Evangeline's own pool within the Villa.

"I gave the girls off as I might not have the energy to train today once I finish kicking the tails ass", Naruto replied with a sigh, sitting within a large seal Evangeline had drawn up in the area she usually trained Negi on, his own body baring a few spell seals," More so since I will only be able to use my human form... besides, I left a Kage Bunshin".

"I hope your up for it", Evangeline said with a mocking smirk, standing outside of the seal with the ever present Chachamaru by her side," It may just be a single tail of Youki but it is the sixth one as well... I could help if you asked me nicely".

"Aw! You worried about me?", Naruto gushed with a smile to the vampire girl, who rolled her eyes in response,"... That usually would have made you blush".

"I've grown used to your perversity", Evangeline explained simply enough, giving him a fanged smirk," Just so you know, if you die I'll make sure to make use of your corpse".

"... Thanks?"

"Be careful Naruto-sensei", Chachamaru spoke up, looking a bit worried for the task her sensei was about to face," If you require assistance please ask for it".

"No worries Cha-chan", Naruto replied with a calm smile to the robot girl," I'm sure I'll be just fine... I've faced much worse then the living manifestation of a Demon tail".

"Then shall we begin?", Evangeline asked, looking ready and eager to get this show on the road. Naruto nodded to her before the Vampire girl activated the seal. In moments Naruto's eyes widen as he let out a roar of pain, eyes wide as he felt the Youki being ripped from within, it slowly leaving his body as it began to gather before him, looking like a cloud of pure red energy.

"Sh-shit!", Naruto gasped out once it finished leaving his body, gasping lightly as he slowly stood up, looking to the mass of Youki," Th-there was a lot eh?".

"Obviously", Kyu spoke from her spot, watching from her seat to see what the Youki would become," Lets see what we get out of this".

"It'll most likely be another bloody fox", Evangeline sighed, moving over to sit with Kyu," Chachamaru, go get us something to drink".

"Yes Master", Chachamaru replied obediently, casting Naruto one last worried look before moving off to get what her master had asked of her.

"Come here Fox-!", Naruto began to say, only to freeze as he stared in shock as the mass of Youki began shifting, it's form becoming nothing like a fox from what he could see,"... Um, It doesn't look like a fox to me".

The Mass shifted and writhed, noises soon coming out. A Scream ripped from the mass, sounding both male and female as it suddenly dropped onto the ground like it was a mass of black slime... before shooting up and taking a humanoid form. In mere moments a twelve foot tall Fox like Humanoid appeared, a large tails flailing behind it as it glared all four of it's eyes at Naruto, drooling forth black saliva onto the ground beneath it.

"... I stand corrected", Naruto replied sheepishly, wondering if this was a good idea as he had thought before.

* * *

"Ooooh boy", Naruto's clone outside of the villa sighed, looking at the newspaper posted on the wall lots of the students were surrounding, a wrathful looking Sayo being on said newspaper," It seems Sayo-chan has gotten herself into a pickle".

"So it would seem", The form of Kirai Onizuka replied as he walked up to the blonde clone, his mask having the usual smile on it," My guess is she's been a bit lonely since you and Kazumi have been training a lot more recently".

"That and the fact she's really unable to join in with the festival preperations", Naruto mused with a frown on his face as he realized how lonely Sayo must have been lately,"... I'll have to speak with her then".

"Good luck", Kirai responded with, his ever present mask switching into a frowning face," I haven't detected her all day, seems she's taking the "Evil Spirit" nickname pretty hard".

"She'll come around", Naruto replied with a soft smile, before looking to the nearby crowd of students looking amped up for something," What's with them?".

"Oh that... well their planning on getting rid of said Evil Spirit", Kirai replied, his mask shifting into a black stare as he answered Naruto's question.

"... You WERE planning on telling me this right?"

"Eh, Mayb-"

THWACK

* * *

"Holy Fu-!"

CRASH!

Naruto gritted his teeth, having almost dodged the incoming swipe of the Six tailed Youki Beast, which allowed the Beasts attack to tear through part of Evangeline's villa. Naruto quickly moved through the necessary hand seals to bring forth an army of Kage Bunshin," SWARM IT!", He called out, jumping back from the mass amounts of Naruto's jumping onto the flailing beast. Naruto gritted in pain, casting the only healing spell he knew onto his ripped chest.

"RAARGH!", The beast roared, it's soulless eyes locking onto the real Naruto, it's Six tails grabbing onto as many clones it could before smashing them into the Villa's ground, a single swipe of one of it's tails seeming to be enough to take out a mass amount of them. The Beast suddenly seemed to hug onto itself, it's claws digging into it's own shoulders as the Clones took the moment to jump onto it's body, digging their Kunai into the beasts "Flesh" as it roared in pain. It suddenly flailed it's arms out, unleashing a mass amount of Youki that tore through each clone in the area, effectively destroying them all in a single burst.

"Not good", Naruto growled out, not expecting the tail to be this much trouble... nor did he know that he would be facing it without the five tails he had already conquered," Fine! You want me! Come get me!", He called out, having been charging his chakra into the largest Rasengan he had ever been forced to make," TAKE IT!", He roared, charging at the beast as it charged back, it's mouth open and ready to engulf Naruto whole," Oodama Rasengan!", Naruto called out as he thrust the Rasengan into the mouth of the beast, which seemed to behind eating it," EXPLODE!", Naruto called out, the chakra orb suddenly exploding within the Beasts mouth, ripping it to pieces and sending Naruto sailing back into the wall of the nearby Villa, crashing through it and causing that part of it to collapse.

After a few moments the rubble on top of Naruto moved, Naruto rising from it with a tired expression, his body covered in wounds that unlike usual were not healing.

"You BETTER be ready to fix this mess later!", Evangline's voice spoke, causing Naruto to look over towards her, Kyu, and Chachamaru quite a bit aways," If you had just let me help out this wouldn't have happened!".

"That would defeat the purpose!", Naruto shot back, stretching a bit as he moved out of the rubble towards them," I had to defeat it on my own or I wouldn't feel like I earned it".

"... It's not over", Kyu suddenly spoke, earning a few curious looks before they all turned to the pieces of the Youki Beast... to find they were slowly coming back together," That wouldn't have worked on me... so why did you think it would work on a part of me?".

"... Should have known", Naruto cursed, turning back to the regenerating mass,"... For this one I'll have to get serious", Naruto mused with a smirk, the Mark of Nazo flashing on his hand as his body suddenly became covered in the clothes he had purchased back in Kyoto, the mark glowing still as the red bladed Genesis appeared in his right hand,"... Alright then! Part Two!", Naruto called out, looking quite excited for the next part, his open left hand forming a single seal," Kage Bunshin!", He called out, this time however his eyes flashed as the Bunshin formed.

"What was that?", Evangeline asked from afar, noticing Naruto had applied some of his Magical energy with the Chakra he had used to form the Bunshin.

"It's something he came up with", Kyu replied, smirking as she was eager to see a serious Naruto after so long, the last time he had even come close to being serious was against Yomi back in Kyoto, even then he had not been out to kill him however," By adding Magic he can make them take more hits then the usual ones... plus their much stronger".

"I detect Naruto-sensei gave them each quite a bit... I am unsure how wise that was", Chachamaru spoke up, frowning a bit as she watched the Youki Beast finish it's recovery, the beast roaring at the three Naruto's.

"Do not underestimate MY Naruto", Kyu giggled, earning a curious glance from the Robot Girl by her side," The only thing having MY Youki within him did was add a bit to his strength and speed... plus overall amount of energy he has... but even without all that he is perhaps second only to the man known as Thousand Master... and soon he shall surpass even that!".

Nearby Naruto allowed the beast to finish it's recovery, running his plan within his head a few more times to make sure he and his two clones had it down, his eyes shut until he heard the beasts roar," Go!", He called to his clones, who each nodded, one leaping back as the other charged, Naruto running right ahead of it towards the pissed of Beast.

"RAAAAAARGH!", The Beast roared as it dropped onto it's hands and knee's, it's open mouth aimed at the charging Naruto's, an orb of Youki starting to form within it's jaws, before suddenly shooting it off towards them. Both Naruto and his clone leapt to opposite sides to dodge, Naruto to the right and his clone to the left. The explosion from the blast caused a craytor in the ground, Evangeline's angry yells being heard as the two kept charging.

The Naruto that had hung back shut it's eyes, chanting in a strange tongue as Dark energy began to form in both it's hands. The two others finally made it to the Youki Beast, both jumping at it from the sides they had come from," Here!", Naruto called to his clone, tossing over Genesis, the clone catching it just in time to slash through the right hand of the beast, continuing on in order to to rip through it's chest, creating a large hole before the clone was knocked aside by the Beast's tail. Naruto took the moment to activate the Mark of Nazo, in his right hand was now what looked to be the hilt of a sword, a smirk appearing on his face as the beast turned to glare at him," NOW! Light Come Forth!", Naruto called out, a blade of pure light forming from the hilt. The Youki Beast roared in anger at the sight of the blade, quickly leaping back as Naruto moved to shove the blade into the whole Genesis had made... which for some reason was not healing.

"It's not healing!", Evangeline said in surprise, Kyu by her side merely laughing as Chachamaru began to scan the wound.

"I detect... Naruto-sensei's magic", Chachamaru said, looking surprised herself at the new development.

"That magic Naruto infused with that clone was in order to keep that gash from healing", Kyu explained with a vicious smirk, seeming to be enjoying every moment of the fight," With that gash in place, all Naruto needs is a hit with that sword he summoned to win".

"That sword... is it?", Evangeline asked, looking to Kyu with a some what nervous look.

"Yes... The Sword of Light", Kyu replied with a smirk.

"NOW!", Naruto called to his other clone suddenly, looking back as it's body suddenly became engulfed in the power of Darkness it had been gathering. The Clone nodded, suddenly dispersing itself... Naruto's body suddenly becoming engulfed in the very energy his clone had been gathering all that time," Powers of Light and Darkness! Engulf my Blade and grant me the power of Twighlight!", Naruto called out, once more charging the Beast, though this time he seemed to become a blur to those watching, before all together vanishing once the energy covering his body engulfed the blade of the Sword of Light," Flash Step!", Naruto called out as he vanished from sight.

The Youki Beast looked around wildly to locate it's prey, only to locate Naruto just as he seemed to appear in front of this," TAKE THIS AND SUBMIT!", Naruto roared, swinging forth into the wound Genesis had made, causing a mass explosion that overpowered the scream of pain from the beast itself, both Naruto and it becoming engulfed in the mass amounts of energy that engulfed them both.

"THAT IDIOT!", Evangeline roared, the area the two had been fighting having now been completely destroyed.

"I detect... Sensei is alive", Chachamaru sighed, having been quite worried that he had overdone it this time.

"Of course he is... look", Kyu said, pointing towards the dust as it began clearing.

The three spotted Naruto... whose body was still covered in wounds from the fight, however he was once more in his Fox Demon form, six tails flailing behind him, his blood red hair almost touching the ground behind him. He turned towards the girls, eyes a deep red that made each of them blush at the fierce gleam within them. Naruto's Mark flashed, both Genesis and The Sword of Light vanishing as he began heading back towards the three girls, the cape he wore blowing lightly in the wind... which was not really there but Naruto felt using wind magic to make him look awesome was needed in this case.

* * *

"Um... Yomi-chan?", Zaiaku asked his partner, who had frozen while they were crossing the street into Mahora Academy," Are you okay?".

"... Oh yes", Yomi replied with a large smirk, eyes filled with an eager spark as he KNEW Naruto had upped his game yet again," I cannot wait for the Festival, It's going to be a load of fun".

"Yomi!", Called the familiar voice of Yuna Akashi, making said person's eyes widen as he turned towards her, Zaiaku sending the girl a curious glance as she ran up," I didn't think you'd still be around, did you see your cousin?".

"Um, yes", Yomi followed with, recalling the lie he had supplied her with for his reason for being here," I figured I'd stick around since it's getting close to the Festival".

"Great! So you CAN take me around hm?", She asked with a smile to him, Yomi finding it harder then ever no to blush a bit at the sight... which inwardly made him frown as he could FEEL the mocking words he would soon hear from Zaiaku.

"I-I suppose so", He replied, fighting the blush down enough so it wasn't visible.

"Anyways, since your sticking around, would you be up to doing a bit of Ghost hunting?", Yuna offered, before turning her smile to Zaiaku," Oh, your little friend can come along too".

"Why would I?", Zaiaku replied with a pout, not happy at being called little," Even IF you offered me 5 pieces of candy...".

"But I didn't...", Yuna began with a confused look, before getting an understanding look," Okay then... but how does 8 pieces sound?".

"... Ten", Zaiaku shot back, looking away with a huff which made the busty girl giggle as she nodded," Then we'll be the-!".

"I'm afraid we'll have to pass", Yomi interrupted with a roll of his eyes, his partner was always so easy to win over as long as one bribed with sweets," We have other plans tonight".

"Oh... then what are you doing tomorrow?", Yuna asked, moving her face a bit closer to his, forcing him to once more fight the blush forcing it's way to his cheeks," And if not then how about the night after?".

"... Tomorrow is fine", Yomi replied, not sure how to handle this situation so he just replied with the best way to end the confrontation.

"Great! See you tomorrow then, I'll meet you in front of the school!", She replied with a larger smile," Bye you two!", She said as she rushed back into school for the would be ghost hunting later that night.

Silence

"Yomi an-"

"You sing that song and I shall rip you to shreds and feed you to a Prinny", Yomi growled at Zaiaku, who shut up quickly," Now lets get back to Chao's lab, I need to figure out a way out of this...".

"... You owe me candy"

"I know!".

* * *

"Aw Dammit!", Naruto cursed as the memories of his clone returned to him, having just returned from the villa as he had to rest... after fixing the damage the battle between him and the Youki Beast had caused," Gone for most of a day and Sayo's about to be hunted down by her own classmates".

"Not only that", Kirai followed with, playing a game of chess with Evangeline... who was still some what pissed off at him for the damage to her villa, though thankfully he had been able to fix it with some help from Kyu and Chachamaru," But I heard they hired Mana and Setsuna to hunt her down in case they couldn't take her out".

"... And your just telling me this now?", Naruto asked, leveling a glare at Kirai whose face shifted into a blank stare.

"Maybe?", The masked boy offered... only to be hit by his chess opponent," Evangeline-san!".

"Get a new catch phrase", Evangeline replied simply, making her move before looking to him so he could make his own.

"Well, I DO have another", Kirai offered, his mask shifting into it's usual smiling face," But... it's a secret!".

THWACK!

"Stick with what you know", Naruto said with a glare, having punched the back of his friends head... said friend was holding the large bump now on his head," Anyways, I'm out of here... you guys coming?".

"Of course", Kyu replied with a giggle, once more in her school uniform," I AM a classmate of Sayo-chan's".

"Chachamaru and I shall be coming as well", Evangeline spoke, making a move with a fanged smirk as Chachamaru nodded to her masters words," Checkmate".

"... I'll be coming too", Kirai sighed, flicking his king over as he had lost, his mask frowning sadly.

* * *

Chao sighed softly, staring at the screen before her," Why won't it accept the Data?", She wondered to herself, on the screen being the blueprints of what appeared to be a new type of robot,"... It seems like Chachamaru I might need Evangeline's help with this", She mused, leaning back in her chair.

"Problems?", Yomi's voice asked, making Chao quickly type a few things in, hiding the blue prints that had been on the screen.

"Yes", She replied, sending Yomi and Zaiaku a smile as she turned her chair to face them both," There's been a slight change with you two... you recall my plans for the Tournament?".

"Yes", Yomi replied with a frown, having been angered when he had learned he would be unable to join in, as he knew Naruto would seek to enter it as well.

"Well... I've had a change of thought", She replied with a giggle, making Yomi look ready to hear what her new plans was," Are you still up for joining it Yomi?".

"... Of course", Yomi replied, an eager smirk coming to his face.

Good, Chao thought to herself as she inwardly smirked, With the data of the fights my newest creation will be ready for the future events.

* * *

"Now!", Naruto said with a wide smirk to the sheepish looking forms of Mana and Setsuna... both of which were currently tied upside down from a tree," What did we learn about hunting down friendly ghosts?".

"... Never do it around you", Both girls sighed out.

"GOOD!", Naruto said with a bigger smile... before turning to the rest of the Ghost Hunters (A.K.A. 90 percent of the class, including one Negi Springfield)," How about you guys?".

"We understand Sensei", Almost all of them droned out, eager to just get down before all the blood made it to their heads.

"HURRY AND LET US DOWN YOU MORON!", Asuna roared, thrashing around in her bonds as Naruto turned his smile towards her.

"May I have a pretty please?", Naruto asked mockingly.

Nearby the forms of Evangeline, Kyu, Chachamaru, Kirai, Kazumi, and Sayo watched," Wonder how much longer it'll take for one of them to fall unconcious?", Evangeline wondered, enjoying the wonderful show.

"Um... isn't this going a bit far?", Sayo asked curiously, knowing this was some what her fault in the first place.

"Of course it is", Kazumi giggled as she snapped a picture of the scene with her camera, having been the only one trying NOT to hunt down and destroy Sayo," Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it".

"And that's why I like you", Kyu followed with, shooting Kazumi a grin that made the girl feel uneasy," Your going on the maybe list!".

"Eh?", Kazumi asked in confusion.

"I detect that they won't last much longer", Chachamaru stated with a plain expression," Though I am unsure which will fall first".

"... By the way", Evangeline began, shooting the silent Kirai a frown," If anyone should have been hunting the ghost girl down I figured it'd be you".

"Maybe so", Kirai mused, ignoring the glare he received for his reply," However my reasons for allowing Aisaka-san remain here ... well that would be telling".

"Um... what do you mean?", Sayo asked curiously, before smiling at him," And you may call me Sayo if you like".

"Then you may call me Kirai", He replied with his smiling mask shifting towards her," And what I meant is simply put as I have my own selfish reasons for allowing you to stay within the mortal realm".

"Oh... well, thank you", Sayo told him with a bright smile, making the masked boy's smile shift a bit wider as he nodded in return.

"BLEH!"

"There goes the first one"

* * *

"Well this sure is different", Naruto mused playfully, once more walking towards school with Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede and Kyu with Chamo on Negi's shoulder as they first planned on stopping at Chao's food stand," Usually I get mad and ignore YOU".

"I SWEAR if you ever hang me upside down like that again I will destroy you!", Asuna growled at him, looking ready to punch him... only to growl as he was holding a sheepish looking Negi up to block the would be hit," Your such a terrible brother!".

"I note you opinion but ignore it", Naruto replied simply, setting Negi down back onto the ground... only to find his brother lightly glaring at him,"... No more Negi Shield?".

Negi nodded simply

"... Oh well", Naruto sighed, figuring Negi was getting to heavy these days to use as a shield effectively... before he turned to Kyu," He-".

"You use me as a shield and I shall rape and kill you", Kyu replied simply as she continued walking besides him and a now laughing Kaede.

"... First part sounds fun", Naruto mused playfully, before noticing they were in sight of Chao's stand, eager to have more of Satsuki's delicious Ramen," We're here!".

The group walked into the stand's dining area, it already quite filled up as usual with many of the students. Nearby Naruto noticed Chao seemed to have a new waiter, though he was wearing a festival mask to hide his face, his body type made Naruto figure it was some little kid Chao had roped into helping.

"Ah, Good morning everyone", Came the voice of Chachamaru, the group turning to look to her to find the robot girl was in her usual chinese waitress dress, though she had her hair set up in a different style, lightly bowing to them in greeting.

"Morning Chachamaru!", Asuna greeted with a smile as the group began sitting at a table.

"We'll have the usual", Konoka informed Chachamaru who nodded in reply.

"Warn the chef that Naruto-chan is here", Kaede joked as she took her seat with everyone else.

"You look a bit different today Chachamaru-san", Negi noted, earning a curious look from the girl.

"Cha-chan's hair is put up", Naruto noted, sending the now blushing girl a smile," It looks good like that".

"O-oh", Chachamaru replied, running her system check to find out why she was feeling hotter," Thank you sensei".

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT CHACHAMARU!", Came the voice of one Hakase Saotomi as she seemed to suddenly appear besides Chachamaru, surprising those at the table," That's a big No-no! Did you forget your hair is for exhausting heat? If your hair's done up like that it'll cause you to Overheat".

"Well...", Chachamaru replied, a plain expression on her face as she tried to think up a reply.

"It's simple Haka-chan", Naruto spoke up, earning the attention of the lab coat wearing girl," Cha-chan wanted to try something new".

"Yeah", Konoka said with a smile," Chachamaru has to keep up with the trends too".

"Um... yes", Chachamaru spoke up, figuring it was best to use the excuse Naruto and Konoka had supplied her with.

"Besides!", Naruto said with a brighter smile as Ku Fei and Chao brought over the food they had ordered," Cha-chan looks super cute this way".

"Th-thank you for your kind comment sensei", Chachamaru replied, looking away almost shyly as she once more moved from the table," Well, I should be getting back to my jo-", She began to say before suddenly tripping over herself, accidentally hitting the table and sending the food she had in her hands into the air. Those at the table skillfully caught everything before it hit the ground, though Naruto instead had grabbed onto Chachamaru before she hit the ground, Negi noting Naruto seemed a bit faster then usual.

"That was close", Negi sighed as he and the other girls began handing the food back to a thankful Chachamaru.

"Thank you", The Robot girl sighed, accepting all the food before looking to Naruto," And thank you for catching me".

"It's no problem", Naruto replied with a soft smile, dusting her dress off a bit of dirt, before looking at her again, his face not far from her own," I'd never forgive myself if you hurt yourself".

"Aah!", Chachamaru gasped as she once more seemed to react to Naruto, the food launching into the air once more, this time Naruto moved to catch it before it fell... though a bit landed on his face," I-I'm so sorry sensei!".

"O'm Ogay", Naruto spoke, before chewing on the bit of egg covering his mouth, licking his lips once finish,"... Can I get an order of those with my Ramen?".

"... Of course", Chachamaru replied, a soft smile coming to her lips as she began helping him clean himself off.

Hakase watched the scene from afar with a thoughtful look on her face, before waiting till Chachamaru finished cleaning Naruto of the mess on his clothing," Chachamaru, are you feeling uncomfortable any where?", She asked, looking Chachamaru over curiously.

"No, there are no system anomolies", Chachamaru replied simply, her system check informing her of no problems... though it was still a mystery as to her earlier warmness.

"Hmmm", Hakase mused curiously, chewing on the tip of a pen as she thought the situation over," It's been a while since I last dismantled you for system checking, If you don't mind, could you come over to the lab after class?".

"Of course", Chachamaru as the nearby group listened in curiously.

"... Dismantle?", Naruto asked with a confused look.

Nearby Chao giggled at the far off sight, looking to her newest Waiter," Are you doing alright?", She asked him.

"Yep Yep!", Zaiaku's voice replied from behind the mask," Playing Waiter is fun... though I SO want to kill Uzumaki-chan over there".

"That can wait", Chao replied sheepishly, wondering how he would react once he learned neither him nor Yomi would be allowed to kill Naruto," For now keep playing".

"Okay!", He replied happily, turning towards a pair of customers that had just sat down, both wearing black cloaks covering their bodies along with straw hats to covere their faces, the larger one carrying a heavily wrapped item on his back," How may I help you?".

"Yes", The shorter of the two spoke, shifting his hat a bit upwards to reveal a pair of strange red eyes with three black tomoe," I'd like some Pocky if you have it".

* * *

ENDING NOTE: Once more I would like to apologize for how long this took me to get to you all and I hope this never happens again... at least for a long while anyways. Updates should return to normal, though it might take a few weeks for each chapter as I have a new job that will be taking much of my time. Anyways I hope you can all forgive me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Now, for the upcoming Festival Arc I have a new poll for you all. As I have noted from my reviewers, all of you are eager to see some Cameo's during the Festival. I was curious as to which of them you'd like to see based on the people Naruto had mentioned meeting during the story. I might be able to add them all but I shall do my best to make them fit, more so during the Final part of the Festival.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol).

Alrighty, let's keep my return to writing rolling with the next chapter, glad to see you guys haven't given up on me, lol. Time to answer your reviews!

I'm...An Innocent Bystander: He just might, though that would be telling if I said yes...

Vandenbz: Ah yes, Naruto has fallen in love with the wonderful cooking experience that is Chao Bao Zi. I for some reason felt no drive to write the scene where Sayo is saved by Naruto, I might go back some day and edit it however. Have no fear, while it seems the Negi Shield is gone for good it shall be used again in the future.

chm01: Hmm... You've given me something to think about

Raidentensho: No worries, it will be included no matter what! Play boy Setsuna *drools*... Moving on! *wipes drool off* I might add that song in as a request from Naruto, lol. Sadly no Cameo characters in the Tournament... though perhaps in the preliminaries?

sagitarius: Glad to be back. Akatsuki have arrived, how and why are quite the mystery eh? Ayaka will of course be involved in the Tournament, Like she'd let Asuna enter without her. Naruto character issue? The one where I shalt not allow more into the story? I just wouldn't want to unbalance the story is all.

OBSERVOR01:... Still observing! lol, yep as I loves Bleach.

Vladimer: Thnx, I hate when I miss stuff like that *sighs* glad you enjoyed it anyways.

someone: Magic Break shall be useful later on, though against one such as Tsukiyomi it isn't that effective. Yes, it was a Summon Materia and he didn't summon anything TOO big... maybe. Yes, I shall eventually add what the xxxHolic happened, lol.

Kyukon: Glad you didn't. I have it planned for her to learn a variation of it you see, as a way of giving herself her own original attack.

pokemaster12: Fear not, Romance shall be abound during the Festival arc as Naruto is able to take each of his girls on dates. Just to let you know Chachamaru shalt be making the first move in this chapter for her own date, lol. I updated as fast as I could as an apology to you all, I hope you enjoy this.

Xamusel Uzumaki: I has future plans for the Weasel and Shark, both of which are my fav Akatsuki pair... may they rest in peace. I have a few pairing ideas for Zaiaku. Mana will train with her Pactio... eventually! lol

MichaelatheUchiha: I know my Grammar isn't the best in such cases, but I've learned that when I focus too much on such things it takes me even longer to update my fic... so I'll just slowly try to get better. Thanks for the help though, I appreciate it. Yuko and Watanuki will appear again later on, do have fun waiting for that, lol. I always worry that I don't write certain characters right, so it's nice to know I am doing justice to their personalities. OC's are always a touchy subject in Fanfiction, so I do my best to make them stand out and yet not stand out TOO much. Yomi's a fun character to write, his and Yuna's relationship should be fun to right as I keep updating. Aw! I feel so happy to know you seem to like this story enough to give me such a great review, hope you continue to enjoy it. You have a good idea for a character hm? Send me a profile of him some time and I'll give him a look over, I MIGHT be able to add him in later on. Hmm... I shall consider the cameo idea, been so long since I've seen Pokemon.

RyumaOmega: All questions about Kirai shall be revealed the further we move along the story... though I shall inform you during the climax of the Festival is when you get quite a bit more information on him. I am unsure about letting Theo show up so early, though the other sensei's of the blond wonder should be able to get involved if I can think of the right way to fit them in. The girls didn't find the Sand Castle suspicious because for all they knew Kirai built it... he IS weird. Your getting no spoilers from ME about what Chao is working on... NEVER! lol. Chao just might get added to the Harem... though I am still iffy about adding too many girls as I recall not everyone of my reviewers wanted me to add too many girls.

Kariko-chan: Itachi was there? where? lol. Yes, fighting tails is the perfect way to allow me to spice up the whole mastering the Kyuubi's chakra thing. Eh, their cheerleaders... plus for all they knew Kirai likes building sand castles. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Zdood: Sup dood. Eh, the beast was based off of Naruto's fourth tail transformation from the anime, when he fought Orochimaru. The summon? Not telling! lol. You wants some Yuri action with Kyu? Any girl in particular? lol. No dice on Adell... however there IS a certain Demon who just LOVES to be in the spot light... and there IS a Battle of the Bands. I HAVE heard of Touhou... but know NOTHING about it... I'm open to learn though.

Here we go!

* * *

"Okay then Everyone", Kazumi spoke to the class, who were all discussing the plans for the upcoming School Festival that was ever nearing, all of them planning out how to set the Haunted House (Most excited of them however was the helping hand of Kirai Onizuka)," Those who are coming for the Festival Preparations please start at 7:30".

"Asakura-san!", Ayaka protested angrily at the reporter's words the the class," Taking it past 9:00 is not allowed!".

"Aw, don't be so stubborn Iincho", Kazumi replied with a slightly sheepish smile, the unseen Sayo giggling lightly at the two.

Nearby the forms of the class Cheerleaders all stood, discussing their own plans for the Festival when they wouldn't be working in the Haunted House," I wonder if anyone in our class will try out that school festival legend thing", Sakurako mused to her fellow cheerleaders.

"What? Do you actually believe that stuff?", Misa asked with a frown, though she had a slight blush as she wondered if such a thing could help the relationship problems she had been having with her boyfriend lately.

"No, I heard it actually has divine powers", Madoka followed with, smiling at her friends.

"What are you guys talking about?", Ku Fei asked from her nearby seat, packing her things as the class meeting had just ended.

"Well, I heard that if you confess your love to your loved one under the world tree on the last day of the school festival", Madoka began to inform her classmate," Your dreams will come true".

Chachamaru looked to the conversation at the curiously (As well as quite a few other girls) before she slightly looked to where Naruto was as usual sitting with Gaara and Kirai, before she continued packing her things.

"Really-aru!", Ku Fei asked in excitement, blushing as her gaze flashed over to Naruto before looking back to the cheerleaders," Sounds romantic!".

"The rumor is quite popular", Sakurako continued to explain to Ku Fei, eager to let anyone know of the romantic legend," It doesn't even have to be a confession, you can just kiss them!".

"Are you going to do it?", Misa asked Madoka with a playful smile.

"Like I even have anyone to do it with", Madoka replied with a blush, looking away as her gaze lingered on Gaara from afar,"...".

Not far off Naruto, Gaara, and Kirai sat, the form of a smirking Kyu sitting on Naruto's lap as they conversed with one another," This is making it REALLY hard not to seem perverse", Naruto informed Kyu with a frown, which was replied with a smirk,"... And you don't care".

"Of course not", She replied with a giggle, suddenly squirming on his lap, making a blush come to his cheeks," Don't act like you hate it".

"Should we leave?", Gaara asked with an ever deadpan expression on his face, his eyes moving over to the nearby cheerleaders, confused as to why Madoka was suddenly looking away with a red face as he looked to her, Sakurako waving happily at him before he returned to the conversation.

"It's fine!", Naruto groaned, looking to Kyu once more," Fine! I will take you out for a whole day during the Festival".

"Good boy", Kyu said triumphantly before slipping off his lap, Naruto sighing in relief," I'll be heading back to the room, see you then lover".

Kirai and Gaara watched her leave, before they turned to Naruto, Naruto with his usual expression and Kirai with his plain old smiling mask,"... So are you two really...?", Kirai began to asked with a blush seeping through his mask.

"NOT that it's any of you business", Naruto replied with a dark blush as if thinking of something in particular," What about YOU mask boy? Asked Zazie-chan out on one of the Festival days?".

"... Maybe", Kirai replied, his mask shifting into a depressed expression as he thought of said girl.

"I'll take that as a no", Naruto mused with a triumphant smirk, before looking to Gaara curiously," How about you? Got any plans?".

"My Roommates asked me to spend time with them... Chizuru-san also asked me to spend some time with her as well", Gaara replied with a sigh," I don't understand why though".

"Have you forgotten my lessons on girls?", Naruto asked with a pout, which surprisingly earned him a glare from Gaara,"... What?".

"Those movies you gave me in no way helped me... it just brought up more questions", Gaara stated in a dark tone,"... Thankfully Shizuna-san explained things to me... by the way, she says your in trouble".

"Damn", Naruto cursed, wondering how she would make him pay in the near future.

"Hey moron", Asuna called out suddenly, Naruto turning to look towards her with a blank expression," Chachamaru just left, are you coming with?".

"Of course!", Naruto replied with a smile, jumping to his feet to walk over to her," Like I'd leave Cha-chan to the mercy of a possibly Mad Scientist! Think of the nasty things that could be done to her!", Naruto continued to explain... blushing as a few thoughts popped into his head.

THWACK!

"PERV!", Asuna growled, having caught on to what he was thinking of... like it was that hard.

"Owwie!", Naruto whined, rubbing his head as both himself and Asuna left class, leaving Kirai and Gaara behind.

"... What was that about?", Kirai wondered curiously.

Gaara shrugged.

* * *

"... You want to know what?", Chao asked with a shocked look on her face, only her and her hired help inside her personal lab at the moment, Hakase having said she had a few things to deal with back in their shared laboratory.

"How do you humans court one another?", Yomi asked with an angry look, the blush on his cheeks showing he was QUITE unhappy at having to ask such a question of her.

"... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She dies once this is over, Yomi thought with a mental thought of how he would end her existence.

Zaiaku sat nearby, a curious look on his face while wondering what it meant to "court" someone... did it have something to do with that that girl with the big chest that made Yomi act differently then he usually did.

* * *

"This is Hakase and Chao's Research Laboratory in the Mahora Technical Department", Chachamaru explained to the group with her as she paused before the very lab she was speaking of," I was born here".

"Oh? That's interesting", Naruto mused as they entered, feeling a strange energy field around the building itself," So Chao-chan will be here too?".

"I'm afraid not", Chachamaru replied with a frown as they entered, heading to the lab itself within the building," She is busy elsewhere today".

"Eh, oh well", Naruto replied with a smile to her," Let's get you checked over then".

"U-um, yes", Chachamaru replied, looking forward as she once more felt her cheeks heating up again just as they made it to the room Hakase was in, opening the door for the group," Hakase, I'm coming in".

As the group entered they found Hakase... wearing a strange machine on her back with four robotic arms along with a pair of strange goggles on her head," MAD SCIENTIST!", Negi, Asuna, and Konoka yelped out in fright of the sight.

"Doctor Octopus!", Naruto said excitedly at the sight, earning a weird look from Setsuna at his side," That's awesome!".

"Eh? What's up with everyone?", Hakase asked curiously, something sparking behind her that caused her to turn around,"... Uh-oh".

BOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

"I'm so sorry", Hakase said with an apologetic look, her clothes and self looked haggard from the explosion caused by herself," I was working on an experiment you see...".

"To fuse those arms to your body?", Naruto asked hopefully, getting weird looks from his companions, all of which were just as haggard looking as Hakase was... though Naruto seemed untethered by his own haggard looking appearance.

"I was NOT trying to become a comic book character", Hakase said with a sigh, apparently having been asked this a few times already," Anyways, let's get this check-up started", Hakase said as she smiled to Chachamaru," come sit please".

"Okay", Chachamaru replied, sitting before Hakase as the girl herself took a seat.

"Good, now please remove your shirt", Hakase said with a smile as she pulled out a stethoscope.

"U-um... right here?", Chachamaru asked with a frown to Hakase, seeming uncomfortable about the idea.

"Yup", Hakase replied simply, not noticing Chachamaru's reaction.

Chachamaru sighed, looking over to those watching nearby, eyes locking onto Naruto who stared back curiously, before smiling to her, making her quickly look back to Hakase as she began removing her shirt and exposing her robotic body to everyone. Naruto blushed a bit, his eyes looking away to the right.

"So Chachamaru-san really is a robot!", Konoka said with a smile, looking Chachamaru over.

"Why are you two looking away?", Asuna asked Negi and Naruto, noticing they both were not looking over at the scene.

"W-well she's my student", Negi explained with a blush as he looked to Asuna.

"You wouldn't want me looking if that was you over there would you?", Naruto asked Asuna with a frown.

"... No, but I figured this was the kind of thing you were into", Asuna accused, though she seemed a bit surprised that he was trying not to be too perverse for once.

"I CAN control myself", Naruto replied with a pout, Asuna shaking her head with a smile.

"I suppose", Asuna relented, glad to know he wasn't as bad as she had thought.

"So Hakase-ane-san, your Chachamaru's creator?", Chamo asked from Negi's shoulder curiously.

"That's correct... well, Chao and Evangeline each put as much in as I myself did", Hakase replied with a smile to the group," Even though her mobility is powered by magic, She's different from Eva-chan's other dolls", She continued to explain happily, All of the group listening carefully," Chachamaru's actuation, body structure, atomic computer, artificial intelligence, and so on are products of science made by myself and Chao... The basic structure of the "Mutually Wisdom System" was given to me by M.I.T.".

"I see", Naruto and Chamo said at the same time.

"Really?", The rest of the group asked them, surprised as they themselves barely understood a word of it.

"But it's strange", Hakase mused as she finished looking Chachamaru's body and system core over for anomalies," I detect no anomalies, yet your motor rotation counts keep rising", She informed Chachamaru with a curious look," What's wrong with you Chachamaru?".

"It's this special feeling... it's hard to describe", Chachamaru replied with another frown," I'm afraid it's what you call... embarrassment... I guess".

"What! Your experiencing shyness?", Hakase asked in shock," An artificial being feeling shy! anything else?".

"I feel anxiousness around the segment beside the main activation switch on my chest... my face feels hot too", Chachamaru explained, her cheeks a bit flushed as she recalled all the times she had felt this way... most so during the Kyoto trip during the Kissing Battle when she had thought of actually winning a kiss from Naruto.

"Wow! Your really hot!", Hakase said as her hand moved to Chachamaru's forehead to check if what the robot girl said was true, before pulling her hand back to her own chin, thinking over what the cause could be," This is just too weird... Chachamaru having all these signs, what exactly does it all mean?".

"This is nothing strange at all!", Konoka suddenly spoke up with a large smile, a hand on her blushing right cheek," Your heart speeding up... It means that your in love!".

Silence

"WHAT!", Came from everyone in the room," LOVE!".

"Cha-chan is in love?", Naruto asked sadly, dropping his head in depression," I have been replaced! The utter pain of my heart!".

"Oh shut up", Asuna and Setsuna told him at the same time.

"H-how could this be?", Chachamaru asked in surprise, wondering if it could possibly be true.

"That's impossible!", Hakase protested with a blush of her own as the mere thought of a Robot falling in love was too much," Impossible! Don't tell me this is like when Eva-chan's dolls use their magic to absorb living souls into themselves! Though it is true "Love" is a feeling!".

"... Eva-chan's dolls do WHAT?", Naruto asked, looking quite interested in what Hakase was rambling on about,"...".

"Is there something bugging you about what she said?", Setsuna asked Naruto curiously, noticing he seemed a bit tense.

"I need to speak with Eva-chan later", Naruto replied, putting on a large smile as he turned to look to Setsuna," It's nothing to worry about".

"... Just take that fake smile off your face", Setsuna sighed, turning away as Naruto looked surprised she could tell, though he did drop the phony smile.

"Wow", Konoka gushed from nearby, not having noticed Naruto and Setsuna's talk," A robot falling in love sounds so romantic!".

"... I see, so this might be love after all", Hakase suddenly mused with a smirk that earned a few shivers from those around." Alright! Time for the experiments! Leave the rest of the checking for later!".

"U-Um wait!", Chachamaru tried to protest, not liking the sounds of this.

"What kind of experiments?", Asuna had to ask, before glaring at Naruto who was wearing a blank look on his face.

"... I'm trying my best here to keep my thoughts clean".

* * *

"My thoughts are NOT clean right now!", Naruto gushed out, his pupils almost heart like as he stared at the form of Chachamaru, who was wearing an outfit Hakase had forced her into," She looks SO cute!".

"U-um... what is happening right now?", A nervous Chachamaru asked, looking around at the crowd of guys that were looking her over.

"This is to help you get the feeling people get when they wear something their not used too!", Hakase began to explain happily, a laptop on her lap hooked into Chachamaru's signal to keep track of how she was feeling," With this situation we shall try to recreate what causes your motor rotation counts to rise!", She giggled out," Do some more cute poses and let the boys of the technical block concentrate on you more!".

"But that...", Chachamaru began to say, blushing as she spotted the look in Naruto's eyes," A-ah".

"Wow! Movement already!", Hakase said happily as she looked to the laptop.

"N-no! That is...", Chachamaru said, looking more worried as she began moving over to Hakase... only for Hakase to grab her and pull her into a nearby building, moments later Chachamaru was pushed out in another cute outfit, a white sleeveless sailor shirt, a short skirt, white thigh high stockings, and a pair of cute shoes with ribbons," Next outfit!".

"AH!", Chachamaru gasped, looking more nervous then anyone had seen her before as she looked herself over," My mechanical body doesn't look good in these clothes... the joints are obvious".

"Nothing of the sort!", Konoka said with a smile to the nervous Chachamaru.

"It's cute", Negi said happily besides Naruto.

"Cha-chan is looking really lovely!", Naruto sighed happily, a blush on his cheeks as he stared at her.

"E-eh!", Chachmaru managed to get out, her legs shaking lightly from Naruto's staring, unsure how to handle all of this.

"Wow! The numbers are skyrocketing!", Hakase said happily," Keep it up! It's working".

"But if it's love, whose the other person?", Konoka asked Hakase curiously, Naruto looking over to hear the answer of this too.

"I was wondering that too", Hakase replied as she adjusted her glasses," ... Let's find out by checking her memory database!".

"You can do that!", Konoka asked in surprise.

"W-wait a moment here!", Asuna began to protest," Isn't this invading someone's privacy?".

"I agree, dressing her up was one thing", Naruto began to say, looking unhappy at Hakase's current plan," Messing around in Cha-chan's head is going too far!".

""Y-yeah, this is really too much!", Negi followed with, not liking this as much as Naruto.

"THIS MUST BE DONE FOR THE SAKE OF SCIENCE!", Hakase replied happily, ignoring everyone else as she entered Chachamaru's database, finding what she was looking for," Heh heh heh! She placed all the video shots into her most precious folder!".

"A-ah... No", Chachamaru protested, shaking a bit more as she moved over to try and stop Hakase.

"THIS IS IT!", Hakase laughed, opening the folder to see who is was that made Chachamaru act the way she was.

POW!

Behind Hakase all but Naruto and Negi were suddenly knocked away, both brothers watching the girls being hit away from Chachamaru's hit, the action making them not look to the screen that Hakase was currently looking at... which was filled with clips of Naruto... though one was of a kitten.

"W-what was that!", Asuna groaned from the ground as she rubbed her head.

"Awww! I wanted to see who was in the pictures!", Konoka whined, rubbing her behind from where she landed.

"I didn't see it either", Setsuna said with a frown, having been a bit curious herself.

"Girls and their romance stories", Camo sighed, having been hit off Negi's shoulder from the hit as well.

"This is too amazing amazing Chachamaru!", Hakase said with a smile, turning towards the robot girl with a large smile," So this is true after all! But I'm amazed, the person you actually love is Na-eh?", Hakase continued, frowning as she looked at Chachamaru... the poor girl having tears (laser fluid) starting to form in her eyes.

"Cha-chan?", Naruto asked, looking worried as he saw her expression, a frown on his face as he took a step towards her.

"Chachamaru-san?", Negi asked, worried about his students reaction to the situation.

"N-naruto-sensei... this isn't what it looks like... no...", Chachamaru began to ramble, trying to hide her face in her hands... before suddenly launching a fist at Hakase, punching the girl right in the cheek," HAKASE YOU IDIOT!", She screamed out as she sent her creator flying, before staring in shock at what she had done," Th-that's not... That's not what it looks like!", She began to ramble again, steam suddenly shooting forth from her ears.

"C-calm down Cha-chan", Naruto began to say, rushing over to calm her down before she went berserk, his arms hugging onto her from behind," Look, none of us saw-".

Naruto however never finished as his hugging made Chachamaru's already flushed face turn a shade of red that further overloaded her memory... making her suddenly take off with a now screaming Naruto still holding onto her.

"Not good!", Hakase called out, having recovered from the hit to her face," She's gone berserk! It's too much of a load on her memory!".

BOOOOM!

The group looked over to see Chachamaru blast her way through a group of mech like robots, Naruto still yelling at her to stop as she kept trying to run away from him... though the mere fact he was holding onto her was making this task impossible.

"This is REALLY bad", Hakase said worriedly, looking to Naruto as she suddenly began to call out," NARUTO-SENSEI! YOU HAVE TO PRESS CHACHAMARU'S RIGHT BREAST!".

"... IS THIS A TRICK!", Naruto called back, before yelping as Chachamaru blasted through another mech team," NEVER MIND!", He called out, his hand moving to her right breast before pressing it in... Chachamaru freezing instantly," Awesome", Naruto sighed as Chachamaru looked back to him in surprise, a blush still on her cheeks as he smiled to her," You okay Cha-chan?".

"N-naruto-sensei?", She asked softly, staring right into his eyes before nodding softly.

* * *

"Wonder what all that was about?", Chao asked curiously from her seat, having heard the explosions even from her hidden lab,"... I'll check the camera's later", She mused with a shrug, before turning back to her computer, typing away with a smile on her face," Hope Yomi-san enjoys his little date", Chao giggled as she looked up at the tank her computer was hooked up to, the shadowy form of a humanoid figured floating inside of it," Don't you worry, once I gather the data my little tournament will help supply you with... Mommy will let you out to play".

* * *

Yomi sighed, wearing a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes, his fedora hat on his head. On the back of his jacket was the imprint of a wolf in light blue," I still cannot believe what I am doing", Yomi sighed, the mercenary currently waiting outside of the school as the sun was setting," I should just head back to Cha-".

"Yomi-kun!", Yuna's voice called, making him turn to the school gate to find Yuna rushing up, wearing a black tanktop that showed a fair amount of her clevage, a black skirt that ended just above her knee's, and a pair of white shoes," Did I make you wait long?".

"... No, let's get going", He said, having found himself staring at her for a moment before he turned away with a slight reddening of his cheeks.

"Great, I know a great place nearby", She giggled happily, suddenly grabbing his hand as she pulled him into the city, much to his own surprise," You'll love it!".

What had he gotten himself into?, he wondered with a mental sigh.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Chachamaru", Hakase said with a sheepish look, the sun just setting as they had finished cleaning everything up," I got caught up in my research".

"No, I should apologize for damaging the technical department building", Chachamaru replied with a frown, having changed into her waitress uniform as it was her shift at Chao Bao Zi... which they were now at.

"Also, don't you worry", Hakase said with a bright smile to Chachamaru," About Naruto-sensei, let's keep it our little secret, okay?".

"Ah, alright Hakase", Chachamaru replied with a happy smile.

"Yes! That's the spirit Chachamaru!", Hakase said with a thumbs up to Chachamaru," Anyways, I can't really count this as repayment for earlier, but this time I'll definitely make a new hairstyle for you to exhaust heat and be trendy at the same time!", Hakase said with happily," Oh! And to hide those obvious parts, I'll make you an artificial skin that is very close to human flesh!".

"Oh, thank you", Chachamaru said happily, the idea of being more human sounding even better now... though it reminded her of The Space Time Witch Yuko's offer from before.

"Also, should I add in those dirty parts?", Hakase asked her curiously.

"N-no need for that!", Chachamaru quickly replied with a blush, quickly deleting the scenario's that had popped into her head at the possibilities... making sure to save a few to a hidden file that she quickly locked down with as many security measures as she could put onto it.

"Well well", Asuna noted from nearby, her and the others now sitting at a table to eat," Seems Hakase has her good points".

"No doubt, They really seem like family" Setsuna noted with a smile as she took a bite into her meal.

"It's nice to know Chachamaru-san can be more trendy now", Negi followed with, watching the scene.

"Still, I wish we could have found out who Chachamaru's crush was", Konoka sighed sadly, having been eager to learn.

"... I suppose we'll never know", Naruto mused with a smile as he took a bite of ramen, unsure if the bit he had seen when the girls had been hit away had REALLY been of his own face,"...".

* * *

"... And then it turned out that our so called poltergeist was only a lonely girl's soul", Yuna finished telling Yomi as he walked her back to the Acadamy, the busty school girl telling him the results of the "Ghost Busting" that had occurred a few nights ago," Naruto-sensei was a bit miffed at us so he ended up... punishing us".

"I see, sounds like a rough teacher", Yomi replied, inwardly frowning at the thought of Naruto at all, but he quickly focused on what was occurring at that moment," So is it true he's your age, while his little brother whose only 10 himself is your main teacher?".

"Yeah, it sounds a bit strange but their both great teachers", Yuna said with a bright smile to her date," Negi-sensei is really smart and Naruto-sensei is really mature... Their complete opposites but that's what makes them work great together".

"Understandable", Yomi replied, unable to hide his frown as she spoke happily of Naruto, inwardly confused why that bugged him so much more then just thinking of Naruto did," One has to wonder why the dean of your school even allowed such young teachers to teach girls both older and of equal age".

Yuna looked to her date curiously, noticing his frown," Hmmm", She mused with a cat like smirk to him, Yomi lightly frowning more to her in response.

"What is that look for?", He asked curiously, knowing the answer wouldn't be one he wanted to hear.

"IS Yomi-kun jealous?", Yuna asked teasingly, earning her a look of surprise from Yomi that she couldn't help but laugh at," I-I've never seen you look like that!".

"W-why would I be jealous!", Yomi growled lightly, though it would have been more effective if a blush hadn't appeared on his cheeks... which in turn made Yuna laugh even harder,"... Your mocking me aren't you?".

"Yeeeep!", Yuna giggled, wiping her eyes of the tears formed from laughing too hard, the girl pausing before the gates to the acadamy,"... But let me put you at ease".

"Hm?", Yomi asked curiously... only to be surprised as he was suddenly given a hug from the girl, his body tensing at the contact.

"The boy I like is Yomi-kun", Yuna told him, looking up at his face with her own crooked smile before pulling away and moving into the gates," See you later!".

Yomi watched her leave, body still rigid as she waved bye to him, returning it unsurely as she faded from his sight,"... This feels...", He muttered, lightly shivering as he thought of how it felt to be hugged by her, if only for the few seconds he had been.

After a few moments he took a calming breath, recovering from the shock of the hug before making his way towards Chao's hidden lab. As he walked he couldn't help but smile lightly, thoughts on the girl who made him feel so... right.

* * *

The setting was perfect, The lovely young school girl stoof before the teacher she had fallen for as the rose petals fell from the World Tree that was a stair case away from them both. Fireworks shot off in the night sky as Asuna shyly looked to her feet, Takahata smiling as she tried to find the right words to say to him.

"Um... I was wondering", Asuna began to say, her cheeks a bright red as she fiddled with her hands," If you could spare some of your free time... um".

"What is it, Asuna?", Takahata asked her curiously," If you want to tell me something, just say it".

"Um... I... uh", She stuttered out, obviously having great trouble spitting out her words," I-I Love you! I've loved you since the very beginning!".

"Oh? I'm glad"

"R-really!", Asuna asked in surprise, cheeks reddening further as she began looking up to him.

"Actually, from the first time we met..."

"W-WHAT THE!", Asuna yelped out, eyes wide in shock as she saw that Takahata had been replaced.

"I've always loved you too", Naruto Uzumaki Springfield said with a sexy smirk, suddenly pulling the heavily confused and blushing girl into a tight embrace," Here... let me show you...".

"I-I", Asuna stuttered out, eyes locked onto the lips slowly moving to her ow-

BANG!

Asuna woke up suddenly, sitting up so fast her head crashed into the ceiling above her bed, her hands moving to her head as she felt a bump starting to form. Lying besides her as always was a sleeping Negi. Asuna quickly locked her sights onto him, a glare forming as she suddenly stuffed her pillow onto his head," I was having the perfect dream!", She growled as Negi had woken up, the boy now thrashing against the pillow," Then YOUR stupid brother had to go an ruin it!".

"MMMMPHHH!", Negi yelled against the pillow, immensly confused as to what the heck was happening.

* * *

"Aaaaaah!", Yuna sighed happily, a pair of cat like ears on her head with fake whiskers on her face, the girl obviously happy over something," It's such a wonderful day!".

"She seems... happy", Ako mused with a sheepish smile, the teenage girl also wearing cat ears and whiskers.

"I'm guessing she had a good time last night", Akira replied with her own smile, she too wearing the kitty looking adornments," Glad her date so well".

"Have you guys seen the Mahora News yet?", Makie suddenly asked as she rushed up to them, smiling as she held the newspaper open for the three girls to see. The newspaper spoke of the World Tree Legend, quite a few girls now beliving in the possibility of gaining true love via confession and/or kiss.

"I'm still not too sure on this thing", Yuna said sheepishly, though a possible scenario of herself kissing Yomi before the world tree just HAD to run through her head... maybe she could convince him to take her there during the festival?

"But the Legend about the spirit was true!", Makie brought up with a smile, referring to the legend about Sayo.

"Hey, a senior from two years ago once told me at last year's school festival, there was a couple who people said were an impossible match tried it out", Misora popped in, smiling as she told the story," and it worked right away!".

With those words alone quite a few girls began paying more attention, the idea of getting the guy they sought after being too much to NOT listen.

"Well, I heard about this only a while ago, but last year 3 of the girls who confessed to the trainee teachers succeeded", Madoka followed with as she and the other two cheerleaders walked up.

"EHHH!", The other girls gasped.

"Also, even though this story is unconfirmed", Sakurako spoke up next," There was a report about a girl who got an actor boyfriend by using this method".

"REALLY!", The surrounding girls gasped out.

"Lemme see that again!", Yuna said excitedly as she took the newspaper into her hands to read over the article," The power of the World Tree will overcome all barriers and problems!", Yuna began reading off," There are couples who have overcome the age barriers and even some who have overcame the "Look" barrier... it also says some of the people sent to study the World Tree for this article became parts of couples!".

"I-Isn't this a little extravagant?", Ako asked with a blush.

"But it's great isn't it?", Makie asked with a happy smile.

"Wow... if only I could confess to sempai", Ako sighed sheepishly, referring to a male upperclassmate she had been crushing on.

"Aww! I am SO going to confess!", Yuna called out excitedly, knowing she just had to do it now.

"Speaking of confessing", Akira began to ask Yuna with a playful tone," Anyone in particular you going to ask?".

"W-well", Yuna replied with a dark shade of red coming to her cheeks as she smiled back to Akira,"... I suppose".

Nearby Chachamaru was listening in, a slight frown on her face as she thought over the other girls words,"... Overcome all barriers?", She repeated softly as she looked down upon herself.

"What was that Chachamaru?", Evangeline asked, looking up from the book she had been reading.

"N-nothing master", Chachamaru replied quickly.

"Does Set-chan have someone she wants to confess too?", Konoka asked the swordsman to her right, herself, Setsuna, and Asuna each wearing that cat like items as most of the other girls had.

"O-of course not", Setsuna replied with a blush, forbidding herself from thinking of the blond who was trying to fight his way into her thoughts.

"Well I want to ask Naruto-kun", Konoka admitted with a giggle, making Setsuna turn redder," Oh? Could Set-chan want to ask him t-?".

"SO ASUNA!", Setsuna suddenly said loudly, turning to a surprised Asuna," How's everything going with Takahata-sensei!".

"Eh! Me?", Asuna asked with a blush, unsure how to reply to that question... plus all it did was remind her of her dream from the previous night.

"Asuna? No way!", Konoka giggled out, earning both girls attention,"every School Festival she's always said she'd confess, but she always gets too nervous to even speak... and to think she usually talks so much".

"Eh? Asuna's like that?", Setsuna asked Konoka in surprise before looking to the blushing Asuna.

"Hey! Wait a minute Konoka!", Asuna quickly shot back," How can you tell Setsuna about that!".

"If you wanted to confess the least you could say was "Shall we go to the School Festival together?" or something like that", Konoka pointed out, Asuna nodding sheepishly as Konoka continued," It also says here!", Konoka said, pulling out her own copy of todays newspaper to read," It says," Even though students often confess by the "Sudden Confession" Method, this method often puts the boys in a tight spot"... So first you have to calmly invite the intended target to the Festival, then when your in a quiet place you confess, it's a sure method!".

"There's a cheap Resteraunt near the World Tree too!", Setsuna pointed out as she read the paper over Konoka's shoulders.

"Will you all please stop talking about my situation already!", Asuna demanded with an angry blush.

"Oh? Getting tips for scoring your old geezer?", Ayaka asked as she walked over to the three, smirking mockingly," I still cannot understand your tastes".

"Says the Shota!", Asuna accused with a glare to the blond girl, who returned it.

As another famous Asuna/Ayaka fight was about to begin the door opened, revealing the smiling mask face of Kirai Onizuka, each of the girls turning towards him,"...", He spoke, not moving from his spot.

Silence

"... CAT PEOPLE!", Kirai yelled out, quickly slamming the door, the sounds of him running off reaching their ears.

Silence

"... Oh yeah", Asuna mused as she looked herself over," He hates cats".

"Oooooh", The other girls replied, before they each returned to what they were doing.

"That explains why Naruto-kun told us to wear these", Konoka reasoned with a smile.

* * *

"I wonder if that thing really works", Naruto wondered as he left Eva's villa with the few of his students that had joined him that day, Naruto's gaze locked onto the World Tree.

"Want to find out de-gozaru?", Kaede asked him playfully, her arms wrapping around him from behind allowing her to pull him against her chest.

"W-well I suppose we could give it a try", Naruto laughed sheepishly, quite red as he felt the large orbs pressing into his back," I have to make sure each of you girls get a bit of my time during the Festival".

"Oh? So would I be able to get some of that time of yours?", Kazumi asked with a smile to Naruto, who looked back curiously," What? Don't read into it so much, I just expect you to pay me back for making me fight that summon of yours alone!".

"I... see", Naruto replied with a sheepish smile to the Reporter girl, inwardly wondering if making her spend a few days running from Ifrit had been a bit much," I'll make sure to fit you into my schedule".

"Good", Kazumi replied, looking quite proud of herself... while mentally dancing at scoring herself alone time with Naruto.

"It's a shame the others couldn't join us today", Kaede mused as the group kept walking together towards the class to help with the Haunted House," Though I'm a bit depressed myself de-gozaru".

"It's weird the Rasengan isn't working the right way for you", Naruto mused with a frown, Kaede having been able to learn the steps to using said attack and yet it seemed to be too hard to mold her chakra into the attack itself,"... It might be that chakra in this world is unlike my own".

"Like how my Kage Bunshin are different from your own?", Kaede offered up curiously, wondering if he had figured out how to help her master the attack.

"Exactly... I think we'll have to alter the Rasengan in a way for you to use it", Naruto replied, giving her a smile," We'll turn it into your own original attack".

"Sounds perfect", She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek," Thanks de-gozaru".

"No problem!", He said happily, blushing a bit from the kiss he had received, not noticing Kazumi's jealous look to them both.

* * *

"I-I'm useless!", Asuna whined, standing on the steps that lead up to the school, having just finished failing in yet another attempt of asking Takahata to the upcoming festival, hence her currently depressed state.

"Asuna!", Konoka whined as she suddenly popped out from behind the now yelping girl, Setsuna and Ayaka by her side," That was the perfect chance to ask him!".

"Even the couragous Asuna was too afraid to ask...", Setsuna mused, blushing a bit as she was inwardly arguing with herself as to asking Naruto to hang with her for a while during the festival... not that she LIKED him or anything, she just wished to spend some time with it being just him and her.

"Y-you saw!", Asuna yelped in surprise at seeing them.

"Failure for yet another year", Ayaka sighed, shaking her head with a smirk from Asuna's actions," This might be a sign that you should give up already".

"NO WAY!", Asuna growled at Ayaka, before regaining her depressed stance," It's just, the courage needed for this sort of thing's far greater then the kind needed to fight demon's!".

"I... think I understand", Setsuna replied with a blush, thinking of her own mental dilema.

"But it's just one simple question Asuna!", Konoka protested with a frown to her friend.

"Exactly, just get over yourself", Ayaka followed with, sighing as she couldn't see what was so hard with asking such a simple question... not that she herself had asked Negi to spend some time with her during the festival.

"I can't do it! No matter how hard I try I'll always be nervous", Asuna whined out, getting further depressed," I find it hard to even picture me and Takahata-sensei walking side by side together... even Honya-chan was able to confess to Negi!".

"SHE DID WHAT!", Ayaka asked in shock, looking ready to kill a certain shy bookworm.

"I-I'm fine being single", Asuna sighed out, not even hearing Ayaka's reply to her words.

"Don't be like that Asuna!", Konoka protested, Setsuna too busy trying to hold a pissed off Ayake from running off and killing Nodoka.

"Hehehe", Chamo suddenly spoke up from atop Setsuna's head, the girls looking to him curiously," I may have a solution Ane-san, just like with your sword training perhaps you need practice in this case too?".

"What do you mean?", Asuna asked hopefully, wondering if for once the Ermine had something helpful to say.

* * *

"GO ON A DATE WITH ASUNA/NARUTO!", Both Asuna and Naruto said in shock, pointing at one another from inside the currently cramped room belonging to Asuna, Konoka, and Negi.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Ayaka laughed loudly, hugging her sides as Asuna turned a glare to her," Th-that's a perfect idea! You two will be so cute!".

"Says you", Naruto said with a roll of his eyes... only to be whacked away by a pissed off Asuna.

"Why the HELL would dating this guy do to help me!", Asuna demanded of Chamo, who was calmly spoking a ciggerate.

"Like I said Ane-san, this is just practice for the real thing", Chamo replied simply, taking a puff of his smoke," Like Battles, you need "experience" in love! After getting some experience, your anxiety will gradually fade too... Then you can easily invite Takahata to the Festival", Chamo reasoned, before smirking mockingly at Asuna," And besides, it's not like you've ever been on a date right?".

"Well excuse me", Asuna replied with a red face, as she had never been on a date in her young life.

"Me neither", Negi followed with sheepishly.

"I haven't either", Setsuna followed with.

"Same here", Konoka spoke next.

"... Me either", Ayaka sighed finally.

"I have been on seven dates", Naruto finished with a plain expression, before getting surprised looks from those inside... minus Negi and Chamo who already knew this," What?".

"WITH WHO!", The girls demanded.

"Well, I went on two dates with a certain Princess, two with Kyu-chan... though that was in my own head", Naruto began to count off," Then according to Mana-chan I went on a date with her during our trip to Kyoto, I also went out drinking with Kaede-chan, and finally I had a picnic with Fei-chan... though I myself would count the time we got Red a birthday present as me and Kono-chan's first date".

"I suppose that could be true... but I would prefer our first date being during the festival", Konoka reasoned with a sweet smile to Naruto," Sound good?".

"Of course!", Naruto replied happily, before noticing he was still getting looks from the other three girls,"... Is it THAT hard to understand I have game?".

"I-I suppose I can see that", Setsuna replied, looking away with a blush as she figured this meant Naruto was quite skilled on the dating game.

Ayaka slowly looked to Negi with a blush, thinking of herself and Negi going on a date during the upcoming festival. Naruto caught Ayaka's gaze with a mental smirk, wondering if he could get Negi his first official date out of this.

"Back to the matter at hand!", Chamo interupted with a sigh," Tomorrow is a Holiday so it would be the perfect time to have this practice date!".

"How could I treat HIM as Takahata-sensei's replacement!", Asuna demanded, pointing at Naruto who was currently smiling like an idiot just to further piss Asuna off.

"Easy!", Naruto spoke before Chamo could, suddenly forming a seal as smoke covered him... suddenly apperaing like Takahata himself," Oh look at me! I'm Takamichi-chan, I love smoking which will eventually kill my stupid as-"

"FINISH THAT AND DIE!", Asuna growled angerly, "Takahata" pouting before poofing back into Naruto," This is exactly what I mean!".

"Also I doubt Naruto-sensei walking around like that would be missed by anyone... like the REAL Takahata-sensei", Ayaka mused with a smile, having enjoyed the little scene of Naruto and Asuna.

"Ayaka has a point", Konoka mused with a thoughtful look.

"Don't worry, I thought of a better way!", Chamo spoke up, moving over to a bag that was at his side," That's why I ordered these babies up!", He explained as he pulled out a bottle of red and blue pills," I give you "Red Candy, Blue Candy, Age Deceiving Pills!".

"THOSE things?", Naruto sighed, shaking his head," I should have known".

"Trust you to get something with such a horrible name...", Asuna sighed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are these for real?", Ayaka asked curiously, looking to the bottle of pills that were currently in a smiling Konoka's hands.

"As the name suggests, these babies can alter your age", Chamo explained happily," However, this is only an external illusion, Kinda like Eva's spell. This way Naruto-sama can match Takahata's age! Make's for a perfect great practice eh?".

"So it can really make you an adult?", Konoka asked excitedly, Naruto snapping from a frown to an eager smile at her question.

"Go ahead and try", Chamo replied with a smirk, spotting Naruto's smile," Red will make you older".

Konoka did just that, popping a red pill as smoke suddenly covered her body, a moment later it cleared to reveal an 18 year old Konoka, who was obviously MUCH more mature body wise. Both Naruto and Setsuna stared with red faces, Naruto whistling at the happy Konoka," Look guys! I'm so sexy and mature!", Konoka said happily, doing a bit of a pose as Naruto clapped happily.

"Th-that's effective", Asuna noted with a blush.

"No shit",Naruto said perversely, having snapped a quick photo with his cellphone, which earned him a glare from Asuna and Setsuna,"... What?".

"Nothing", Asuna groaned, looking away from him as she knew he wouldn't stop.

"...", Setsuna said nothing, losing her glare as she gained a blush and looked away.

"... I'll send you a copy", Naruto whispered with a smirk to her, making the swordswoman turn redder as she looked away from him fully.

"So does that mean blue make you younger?", Ayaka asked Chamo curiously.

"Let's find out!", Konoka spoke up, grabbing two blue one's before popping one into her own mouth and surprised Setsuna's, another puff cloud covering them... before 7 year old versions of themselves appeared in their places.

"I'm sad now", Naruto sighed, putting his phone away.

"You seem not to mind when it comes to Eva", Asuna accused him, which Naruto replied with a simple shrug.

"Different", Naruto explained simply, watching Loli Konoka chase Loli Setsuna around the room.

"Hmmm", Ayaka mused with a blush, suddenly grabbing a blue pill before popping it into her mouth, a puff covering her as a now ten year old Ayaka appeared," YES! Now I match Negi-sensei!", She cheered, before her eyes locked onto a now blushing and scared ten year old teacher.

"U-Um Ayaka?", Negi asked unsurely... before joining Loli Setsuna in being chased.

"Cute", Naruto chuckled at the cute scene, deciding to take another snap shot with his cell just for the hell of it,"... Ah screw it!", He said, popping a blue pill himself, reappearing as an 8 year old version of himself," I'M SO CUTE AND HUGGABLE!", He managed to cheer before being glomped onto by Loli Konoka.

"...I fear for tomorrow", Asuna sighed, the strange Loli ruled scene inside of her room rating one of the top ten strangest things that had happened to her ever.

"So these pills can really turn Naruto-kun into a 30 year old?", Loli Konoka asked, sitting on a struggling Chibi Naruto's back.

"It takes a few tries to get the age right, but yes", Chamo replied with a bright smile.

"Fine then, I'll do it", Naruto replied, before smirking," However since we're doing this I would like Negi to have a practice date as well!".

"WHAT!", Negi yelped in shock, making him stop just as Ayaka leapt at him, glomping him to the ground.

"A practice date would be good for you", Naruto reasoned as he smiled playfully at his struggling brother," Aya-chan cna be your date so she can get some practice in too, is that okay Aya-chan?".

Ayaka paused, looking to Naruto in surprise before smiling in thanks," It would be my honor Sensei, as the Class representitived it's my duty to assist my sensei in any way I can".

"I-I suppose it will be alright", Negi said with a blush," But... as her teacher it wouldn't look right".

"That's why we have these", Naruto chuckled, pointing to the bottle of pills," An older you will work just fine", Naruto commented, watching Ayaka's reaction to this closely... only to find she only seemed surprised at the thought for but a moment. Inwardly Naruto was glad for this, it seems she was happy to be with Negi even if he wouldn't be his usual chibi self.

"That's it!", Asuna suddenly yelled out with an angry blush on her face," I don't need to do thi-!".

"Next!", Konoka interupted, the group turning to find her popping another pill, moment later appearing as a 21 year old version of herself... in only her undergarments," I LOVE THIS STUFF!".

"ME TOO!", Naruto yelled happily, rushing over to his pants (lost via being chibi-fied), pulling out his cell to snap a pic.

"STOP WASTING THEM ALL!", Chamo protested, the pills have cost quite a bit. As the group tried to wrestle the pills away, none noticed a single pill fly out the window outside, rolling its way down the schools ground... before hitting a foot.

"Candy?", Zaiaku wondered, looking at the Red candy curiously, before happily pocketing it for later as he happily skipped to Chao's lab.

* * *

Ako Izumi happily continued her way towards her band practice, her cheer-leading classmates having asked her to join them as they were practicing for the upcoming Battle of the Bands during the Festival.

"Hey Ako!", The familiar voice of Yuna called out to the Silver haired teen, Ako turning curiously to find Yuna, Makie, and Akira heading her way," That's a weird looking bag you have there, Doesn't class preparation start later in the afternoon today?".

"Oh this?", Ako asked back, smiling as she paused for the other girls to make their way to her side,"Misa and her band asked me to practice with them later today".

"Oh right! Their in that Battle of the Bands thing", Yuna replied, recalling she had spoken to Yomi about it during their date, he had seemed quite interested so she figured he might end up joining it.

"Playing live like that sounds fun", Makie mused with a smile.

"I'll have to go and watch too", Akira mused with a kind smile to Ako.

"The only problem is that this bag is heavy", Ako said, referring to the large bag hanging on her shoulder, eyes widening as she suddenly lost balance, slowly tipping backwards," Ah!".

"Ako!", The girls gasped, moving to catch her before she crashed onto her back.

Before Ako hit she felt someone grab her from behind... someone with strong yet soft hands," Are you alright there Ako?", A mature male voice asked, the English accent added to it just adding to the allure of it.

"H-huh?", Ako asked, a blush on her cheeks as she fixed her footing, slowly turning to look to the person who helped her," Th-thanks".

"So your playing in a band huh?", The unknown guy asked, smiling as Ako found her cheeks turning redder then ever at the sight of the handsome face she was staring at," Sounds fun, I'll have to go see your performance".

"O-okay", She managed to get out, head spinning at the smile she was given.

"Hey! We need to hurry or SHE'LL kill us", An older male voice spoke, the girls turning to it to find a handsome man wearing a Black Suit, his deep blue eyes making the girls blush as the dark whisker like marks added to his handsome face, his golden blond hair adding to his features further, his body fit and perfect... all in all both men were 15 out of 10 on the hotness meter.

"Of course, my bad", The first guy replied to the blond, giving Ako another lady killing smile as he let her go," Have a good day", He said, before he and his companion moved on down the sidewalk.

"Who were those handsome guys!", Makie quickly asked Ako once the two guys were out of sight, Yuna and Akira also swarming the now confused Ako.

"I-I don't know", Ako quickly protested, still blushing from the Red haired teen she had just met.

"Liar!", Yuna teased her shy friend, smirking," He even called you by name!".

"They looked familiar", Akira mused, blushing from both men's appearance.

Nearby the men quite a few groups noticed them, one said group being the Cheerleaders themselves, who were waiting on Ako to arrive," Check THEM out!", Misa noted, pointing to the two passing guys with a blush.

"How handsome!", Sakurako gushed, staring at both men with obvious like.

"Perhaps ones an upperclassmen and the other is a student teacher?", Madoka wondered, a slight blush on her own cheeks.

"Eh?", A nearby Kotaro mused with a curious look on his face," They kinda look familiar...".

* * *

"REALLY!", Asuna sighed, leaning against the wall of a cafe as she waited for her "Date" to arrive, wearing a cute outfit for just the occasion," Making me wait here this long even though I wanted nothing to do with this!".

"Quite complaining", Ayaka replied with a light glare to Asuna, the blond girl herself wearing a lovely dress for her own date with Negi," If anyone needs practice it IS you".

"Ha! Your only doing this as a way to be with the brat!", Asuna shot back with a growl," Besides, I'm surprised your even doing this, Negi won't even be a little boy body wise".

"What does THAT have to do with anything?", Ayaka asked with a slight blush, crossing her arms over her chest," Just because I find Negi-sensei cuter because he is a child, doesn't mean that is all I like about him!".

"We'll see", Asuna said with a look that said she didn't believe a word, before sighing as she turned away," Forget this, I'm heading back to school to finish my art project...".

"Sorry to make you two wait", An older version of Negi's voice spoke, both girls turning to look at their dates... both blushing harder then ever at what they were seeing," how do I look Ayaka?".

"I-I-I", Ayaka stuttered out, for once unsure how to answer her sensei,"... Y-you look very handsome Negi-sensei", She finally got out, giving him the best smile she could, her blush seeming to be permanent on her face.

"How do I look Red?", Naruto asked with a mature looking smile that made Asuna feel even hotter," It was too hard getting me to 30, so we settled for 20", He informed her with a smile that made her blush even harder," So... how do I look?".

"..."

THUMP!

"Asuna!", Negi gasped in surprise, Ayaka staring at her rival in the classroom, as Naruto quickly moved to her side.

"She feinted", Ayaka mused... before laughing hard as Naruto tried to wake Asuna up.

* * *

"Well this started out just great", Chamo sighed from Konoka's shoulder, shaking his head as his group watched Negi and Naruto trying to wake Asuna up from her sudden feinting spell," Date's not even started and Ane-san's already down for the count".

"You can't blame her though", Konoka giggled, smiling at the sight of an angry Asuna standing up and yelling at a sighing Naruto," Naruto-kun looks REALLY handsome... I wish that was me out there".

"Yeah", Setsuna replied without thinking, quickly blushing as she realized what had slipped out of her mouth," I-I mean I agree that it's understandable that Asuna is nervous!".

"Whatever you say", Kyu followed with, having hitched along just to watch her Naruto at work, the kitsune giving Setsuna a fox like smirk, making Setsuna's blush increased.

"Aw! their splitting up", Chamo pointed out, the group turning to look at the two dates going different ways for their practice dates," We'll split up here, me and Konoka-san will go after Aniki while you two go after Naruto-sama".

The group nodded, sneaking off after their targets in order to observe how the practice dates would go.

* * *

"I don't see what your problem is", Naruto said with a frown to his "date" as they walked through the crowds, Naruto hearing a few girls commenting on his older appearance," I may not be 30 years old but I AM older now".

"That's not the point!", Asuna growled at him, a glare coming to her face," Look, this is just practice so it doesn't matter how you look! Just because your extremely handsome now doesn't mean you can get a big head!".

"... So I'm extremely handsome now?", He asked with a foxy smirk, which adding to his older appearance forced Asuna to blush, before looking away from him.

"Not the point!", She told him, both of them now walking by one anothers sides," No matter your appearance your still the perverse moron I know and hate!".

"Hey now, considering I'm doing this to help you, you'd think you could be a bit nicer", Naruto replied with a glare of his own," I've yet to make any perverse comment and I promise to refrain from doing so for the rest of this PRACTICE date... as long as YOU refrain from getting angry for no reason".

"... Fine", She sighed, shutting her eyes as she mentally calmed herself," Just don't get too close to me".

"Like this?", Naruto asked with a slight smirk, Asuna opening her eyes to find his face right in front of hers, another blush coming to her cheeks as his eyes stared into her own," Being close like this will help you later on you know...".

POW!

"I just said not too close!", Asuna told him, still blushing as she watched Naruto rub his head with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself", Naruto commented, giving her a small smile," Your eyes are quite pretty up close, a Sapphire in one eye and an Emerald in the other".

"W-whatever", Asuna stuttered out, inwardly enjoying his compliments as she moved to his side once more," I'll forgive you... if you buy me an Ice Cream".

"Chocolate or Vanilla?", Naruto shot back with a wide smile, which Asuna found herself returning.

* * *

"Their looking pretty good together", Setsuna mused from her hiding spot, smiling at the scene of Naruto taking Asuna to get Ice Cream," Almost like a real date".

"Naruto-chan is good at this kind of thing... our first date was quite romantic", Kyu replied besides the swordswoman, who turned to Kyu to pay attention," It was all in his head of course, but he made quite the mental landscape for us... he had asked Nagi for tips on doing it earlier in the day when he thought I was napping, It was so adorable".

"... You really love him then hm?", Setsuna asked with a smile, only to blush as she received one in return.

"Just as you love your Oujo-sama", Kyu giggled, moving her face closer to Setsuna's," And as your are starting to feel for my Naruto... right?".

"I-I don't know what your talking about", Setsuna lied, looking away to hide her blush, only to gasp as she was hugged from behind, Kyu's chest pressing into her back," U-um... Kyu-san?".

"Just so you know... your one of the few girls I have already decided to allow to be with my Naruto", Kyu whispered, her mouth brushing against Setsuna's right ear with each word, making Setsuna shiver at the sensation," Do not fear to admit your feelings... I doubt your Oujo-sama or Naruto would push you away".

"...", Setsuna didn't know what to say, slowly turning back to Kyu so they could be face to face," H-how do you know?".

"My little Hanyo... I am quite old enough to know such things", Kyu replied, an almost motherly smile coming to her face,"... Make sure to ask Naruto-chan to spend some time with you during the Festival... kay?".

"A-alright", Setsuna replied, smiling softly back at Kyu.

* * *

"So what should we do first Negi-sensei?", Ayaka asked her date with a bright smile, hugging onto his right arm as they walked through the area," I'm open for anything you want to do".

"Well, I don't have much experience in these kind of things", Negi replied with a sheepish smile to her, Ayaka holding back from swooning at how cute the expression looked on his face," To be honest my heart is pounding in my chest".

"... Well then", Ayaka replied with a soft smile, lightly leading him to a nearby area filled with game stalls," How about we play a few of these games first? After that I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable".

"Really?", Negi asked with a surprised look, before smiling brightly to Ayaka," Thanks Ayaka, sorry to be such a bother".

"Not at all Negi-sensei", Ayaka replied, cheeks red as she stared at his smile, that sight alone making the day perfect for her... as well as make her look forward to the rest of the date.

"Let's play that one first then", Negi said, pointing to a nearby game stall that was to be used for Goldfish scooping," I've been hoping to try this game since Naruto told me about it".

"Then let's play", Ayaka replied, pulling him over to the game with a giggle.

* * *

"Wow, Iincho is doing a great job", Konoka mused from afar, Chamo still resting on her shoulder," Though it's to be expected with how crazy she is for Negi-kun".

"Yeah", Chamo agreed, before looking to Konoka," So your not wishing you were watching Naruto-sama?".

"It's fine, Kyu-chan said she wanted to speak with Set-chan alone anyways", Konoka told him with a smile," Besides, If I was watching Naruto-kun it might spoil whatever kind of date I'll have with him at the Festival".

"I suppose", Chamo chuckled," Naruto-sama might be my bro in perversity, but he's also the best guy I know when it comes to treating the ladies right".

"Negi-kun isn't that bad himself", Konoka informed the Ermine, looking at the scene of Negi offering a goldfish he had caught to a blushing Ayaka," She'll probably keep that fish forever now".

* * *

"Happy now Princess Red?", Naruto asked with a smile as he licked his Chocolate Ice cream, having just purchased her and himself each a cone.

"Don't call me that", Asuna told him, though she was still smiling as she licked her own mix of Vanilla and Chocolate.

"Well, it IS hard to imagine you as a Princess", Naruto mused playfully," I'd fear for the country you would rule over".

"Don't make me hit you", Asuna said with a light glare to him, which she lost once he held a hand up in defeat," Well mister debonair, what's next for this practice date?".

"There's a shrine near here", Naruto replied with a smile to her, finishing off his Ice Cream as he paused," There are usually a lot of people around there... I think it'd be good to get you used to being close to an older guy around lots of people, then after that we can head over to the game stalls and play a few, a great date involves the guy winning his date a prize after all, sound good?".

"J-just... no perverted things!", She shot back with a blush, biting down on the last of her Ice cream before swallowing... groaning as she suddenly began rubbing her forehead," Brain Freeze!".

"Let me fix that", Naruto said, his hand's moving to cup her cheeks, his fingers rubbing her temples softly and slowly," This usually works for me".

"O-oh", She replied, blushing from his act, the feel of his hands on her cheeks just feeling so nice... before he soon stopped," You stopped".

"I figured it passed", He replied with a curious look to her," You didn't seem to be in pain any more".

"Y-yeah! i'm better now", She quickly replied, shaking her head to rid herself of her blush, sighing once she felt her cheeks cool down, before giving him a soft smile," Thanks for that".

"Your welcome Red", Naruto replied with a foxy smile, before offering his hand," Shall we get moving then?".

"... Yeah", Asuna replied, guessing holding hands wouldn't be so bad, allowing him to take hold of her hand as they both made their way to the shrine.

* * *

"I'm surprised Asuna hasn't tried to kill him yet", Setsuna mused from the hiding spot she shared with Kyu," Usually she would have tried to kill him over some minor act of perverseness from him".

"Naruto can be a good boy when he chooses to be", Kyu explained with a smile," It also helps that he's older now, she seems to have a sort of fetish for older men".

"I-I wouldn't call it a fetish", Setsuna said with a blush," I mean, the only older man she's liked is Takahata-sensei... though she mentioned Oujo-sama's father was good looking...".

"Proving my point", Kyu giggled," But no matter, Naruto has the charm of a fox and can pull any vixen to his side given enough time".

* * *

"I sense Negi's around here", Naruto commented once he and his "Date" arrived in the game booth area," Him and Aya-chan must be playing some of the games".

"Should we check up on those two?", Asuna asked him curiously, inwardly surprised she was so far having a fun time with Naruto.

"... Nah, let them have their fun", Naruto replied, giving her a smile as he pointed to a nearby shooting game booth," shall I win you a prize? I DID say I would".

"Please!", She shot back with a smirk as she moved over to the booth with him," I can easily win my own prize".

Both of them played the game, the people around and most of all the booth owner himself surprised as each of them took out all the targets," Guess we won a lot of prizes", Naruto mused playfully, the booth owner looking quite saddened at that.

"I'm not gonna carry all those", Asuna told him with a frown as she looked to the pile of stuffed toys they had won," I doubt I have enough room for all of those back in my room anyways".

"True", Naruto mused, before looking to the crowd gathered,"... I have an idea", He told her, moving over to the crowd, surprising Asuna as he began handing out the prizes he had won over to the children within the crowd. After a moment of this, Asuna let out a sigh, moving over to do the same.

After they received thank yous from the children and their parents, Asuna looked to Naruto," You know... I'm a bit surprised at how much of a nice guy you are", Asuna noted, before giving him a smirk," I figured you were just a perverted idiot".

"Eh, looks can be deceiving", Naruto replied, shrugging her words off with a chuckle, before showing off a stuffed fox plushy," Saved you one".

"Should have known it'd be a fox", Asuna mused with a playful sigh, accepting the plushie," Shall I call him Naru-baka?".

"Hardy har", He shot back with a roll of his eyes, before looking to the other stalls," Shall we keep playing?".

"Sure, though we should hold back on the prizes", Asuna joked, moving with him onto the next stall. From booth to booth they moved, grabbing a FEW more prizes along the way, including a few festival masks, one of which Naruto noticed reminded him of the masks used by the ANBU back in his own world... though the style of it being a fox made him want it more. Eventually they found themselves at the very Fish scooping booth Negi and Ayaka had been a few hours before.

"I can't do these kind of things!", Asuna whined, holding up her ripped scoop.

"You used too much force", Naruto informed her with a smile, getting her a new scoop,"... Would you like me to show you how to do it?".

"I-I... suppose", Asuna relented, blushing a bit as she allowed him to move behind her, his hands moving onto her softly in order to teach her.

"Relax", Naruto whispered calmly, it working as the blushing girl stopped shivering from his tone," think of this as more practice... keeping calm for your date with Takamichi... kay?".

"A-alright", Asuna replied, taking another calming breath as she focused on the task at hand,"... I'm ready".

"Good", Naruto spoke, slowly leading her hand into the water, the scoops entrance into it making only a light ripple as it slipped in," Now wait for it...".

Asuna nodded, eyes locked onto the water as the fish inside moved, waiting for one to get close...

"Now!", Naruto said, Asuna quickly scooping the fish up and bagging it.

"... I did it!", She cheered happily, smiling at the fish in her water filled bag," Take that!".

"Told you it's easy", Naruto shot back with a smirk, earning him a bright smile in return," What do we say?".

"Thanks", She replied with a roll of her eyes, still smiling though," I guess I'm a bit less clumsy now".

"Well... I wouldn't say THAT", Naruto teased, laughing as she took a swing at him," My bad! I was just playing".

"You better!", She shot at him, tying the bag as they moved onto the next part of their practice date. After a few more Boothe's, they soon found themselves sitting in a nearby park, side by side against a tree.

"I have to say I did NOT hate this", Asuna informed him with a smile on her face," You CAN be a Gentlemen".

"As YOU can be a lady", Naruto teased back, giving her a smile of his own," Gonna keep fishy there?".

"I guess", Asuna mused, looking to the bag in her hand where her captured fish swam," I'll have to get him a bowl".

"I know a place", Naruto informed her," Cha-chan goes there to get cat food, they should have fish bowls and fish food there too".

"Hmm...", Asuna mused, frowning a bit.

"... I'll pay", He told her, Asuna looking to him in surprise before opening her mouth to protest," Ah! I'm the guy of this here date! It's only right I pay".

"... Fine, but I'm going to pay you back", She told him with a frown, not liking the thought of him paying for her things due to her own monetary concerns.

"Eh, just name him after me", Naruto replied with a cheeky smile.

"... Fine", She agreed, surprised that she didn't mind naming her new fish after the guy who usually pissed her off for no reason.

Silence followed as they enjoyed the shade of the tree, the blowing wind lightly moving through their hair,"... May I ask you something Red?", Naruto asked suddenly, a curious look on her face.

"Only if you start calling me by my name", She replied, looking to him while giving him permission to ask.

"... What is it you like about Takamichi so much?", Naruto asked simply.

"... When I first came to this school", Asuna began, a light smile coming onto her face as she thought back to when she was younger," I was still young and Takahata-sensei took care of me... You see I had not family too take care of me or to depend on".

"... I see", Naruto replied, a frown coming to his lips as he recalled his own past.

"Back then... he gave me these", Asuna said, pulling off the bells that kept her hair up, her hair falling to her shoulders as she held the bells in her hands," It was the first and last present he had given me... I was only a child back then", She said with a almost sad smile as she looked down at the bells, the smile on her face making Naruto look closely... before lightly hugging her, Asuna's eyes widening as he did, before she herself smiled as she leaned into him,"... You can let go now", She told him after a few moments, Naruto nodding as he did just that,"... I'm hungry, let's finish this thing off with a meal", She said with a smile as she fixed the bells into her hair once more.

"Sounds like a plan", Naruto agreed, standing up before offering to help her up, which she accepted," I know just the place to go to!".

"Chao's of course", Asuna giggled," We should get the others first too".

"Ah, you noticed them hm?", Naruto asked with a chuckle, walking with her back towards the stalls," Your getting a lot better at this kind of thing".

"I've been training with Setsuna a lot lately", Asuna informed him with a smirk, walking by his side as they moved," I seem to be quite suited for this kind of thing".

"It would seem so", Naruto mused with a smile, pausing as he spotted a nearby restaurant," hm, that's the place Chamo said we should eat at instead, so you can practice confessing".

"That's okay, I'm feeling much better now", Asuna told him with a thankful smile, turning to look at the restaurant he was referring too," Thanks to you surprisingly, I no...".

Naruto blinked, wondering why she stopped before he followed her line of sight, frowning as he spotted Takahata with Shizuna. He had figured the two were dating, as Gaara had mentioned he saw a lot of Takahata while with Shizuna.

"Asuna...", Naruto said softly, looking to the shaking girl as she watched the two.

"Hey!", Came Negi's voice, Naruto turning to find Negi and Ayaka heading their way," How is everything going Naruto? Have you practiced confessing yet?".

"I doubt it, Asuna's always...", Ayaka began, trailing off as Asuna suddenly ran past her and Negi," Wha!".

"Asuna!", Negi said in surprise, Naruto rushing by him before Negi took off with him, followed by Ayaka in the back," What happened?".

"She saw Takamichi with Shizuna-san", Naruto called back as the three of them kept chasing her, passing by Ako and the group she had been with before, who seemed surprised to see the three of them chasing Asuna.

"What! THEIR together?", Ayaka asked in surprise at the thought of Takahata being with Shizuna THAT way, before a smile came to the blond girl's lips," Oh Asuna...".

The group continued, turning a corner they found themselves unable to spot Asuna," What's up guys?", Chamo's voice asked, himself with Konoka, Setsuna, and Kyu... all of which were eating cotton candy.

"Did you guys see where Asuna went?", Negi asked as Naruto waited for an answer.

"World Tree", Kyu replied as she downed her own candy," She seemed quite frantic too".

Naruto instantly was off, almost a blur to the people he left behind, who quickly gave chase to him," Someone needs to tell him the candies effect is almost out", Chamo called out as they ran after the blond Ninja.

* * *

Naruto froze once he was besides the World Tree, shivering at the magic the thing was emitting before looking around for Asuna. He soon found her, making his way over before stopping a few feet behind her.

"... I know what that looked like", Naruto began to say, trying to think of the right words to say,"... But they were just eating together, it doesn't me-".

"I may get bad grades... but I'm not stupid!", Asuna interrupted Naruto, still not looking at him,"... It makes sense... I'm so dumb and violent that I have a few friends... plus my personality drives people away... even Takahata-sens-".

"Stop right there!", Naruto interrupted angrily," You are NOT dumb, your NOT violent, and there is NOTHING wrong with your personality!", Naruto informed her, the red haired teen turning to Naruto, who was now back to his usual self," Your brave, determined, beautiful, and trustworthy! You think it was easy for me to trust some girl I had just met with watching over my little brother? Hell no! But I saw something in you that I knew I could trust... someone I knew who could be there for Negi when I could not... Your one of the greatest women I've ever met Asuna, don't let anything or anyone ever make you think different".

Asuna stared in surprise at Naruto, before slowly gaining a smile, her hand moving to wipe her eyes of tears,"... Right... thanks Naruto", She told him softly, giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face yet.

"Any time", Naruto replied with a bright smile of his own, blushing a bit at how lovely she was when she smiled like she was now.

* * *

In the Netherworld, Demons of all kinds live in chaotic harmony, all of them each seeking to fight there way to the top... to gain the title and power that comes along with being known as Overlord. However, a lot of demons prefer other ventures, some are fine just being Demon Lords, some strangely wish to be good, which to other demons would be considered bad... strange logic, I know. Hell! Some demons like to just hack their own title's in order to give themselves some random title that sounds cool but means nothing.

WHACK!

Owwie... that hurt... anyways, as I was saying before a flat chested dominatrix hit me with her spe-

WHACK!

... I mean before the lovely and talented Beauty Queen punished me for my foolish words, I was about to inform you of one such demon... you see, he was of the worst crop of demons around, he was one who was popular, unpopular, extremely popular, then IMMENSELY unpopular. He continued to think of himself as the top guy around, the number one "Dark Hero" of all Netherworlds.

"THANK YOU! I'll be here all week!", The blond demon male called out to the stands, having finished his hit song, a song known as White Tiger in case you wanted to know," Please come again!".

Applause... from the only guy in the stands, a demon you readers might recall from back in Kyoto as being the only fan of the very blond on stage.

"Your the best Axel!", The fanboy demon called out, rushing over to the stage," No other Dark Hero in the Netherworld can Sing as great as you can!".

"Of course! It's only naturally", Axel replied to his only fan, flicking his hair dramatically," No one can top the Dark Hero Axel... now if only I had a way to make everyone remember that", He finished with, frowning a bit as he was once more trying to become popular again.

"I have a way!", The demon replied, pulling out a flier," You see, in the human world their having this Battle of the Bands thing at this big Festival! If you could win it, the humans would all adore you, then you can use that as your come back!".

"... YESSS!", Axel said eagerly, flames in his eyes after reading the flier," I'm gonna need my film crew! Someone get me the Director! Axel's back once again!".

"To Mahora!"

Oh dear god... THIS ought to make things interesting.

* * *

Well, yet again we have finished another chapter. Things seem to be picking up, hopefully this upcoming Festival will be fun for all you girls and boys. Till next time! PEACE!


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements! I own a bit of the plot though, most of it belonging to Challenger... though later I plan on adding a few OC's (No worries, I don't do OP OC's... lol).

Yet another update to my first grand work of Fanfiction, Hoping to get to 1,000 reviews with this story! Anyways, time to answer reviews as usual.

Raidentensho: I'll need to look up those songs once I get internet back up and running. Not too sure on the Black Star thing but Naruto will have his ways of avoiding time troubles. What can I say? DBZ was my first action anime, lol.

Keiza Kaien: No, it's the Dark Hero Axel from Disgaea 2

Inuboy86: Yeah… Axels' a bit of a weird one, but I've been planning on having him interrupt the Battle of the Bands part of the festival since I started this fic, lol.

Patriotfire: Glad you found it so, I was worried I'd fail at the heartwarminess.

Someone: Well he IS the Dark Hero. Sadly I have yet to see K-ON, is it any good? Well to Naruto who used to house a HOW large fox demon, Ifrit would seem small.

Sagitarius: Yes, Filler chapters are always needed from time to time, though the Festival will end such things for a good while! I have a few ideas on how Laharl and Naruto can get into a scuffle. Good question on the Lord of Pocky and his Fish looking buddy! They were busy… you'll see with what laters.

Vandenbz: Yes, though Yomi will be what keeps them from getting TOO close as he is unused to such attention. Chachamaru is greatly considering becoming human, however she knows Yuko's gifts come with a price. Chao's current project will cause troubles during the final part of the Festival arc. Yes, I thought what could make the aging scene better… Naruto using a cell phone to snap some pics of course! Zaiaku can't resist testing his candy out… so expect chaos to surround that scene. Glad you liked the date, I was hoping I wouldn't mess it up…. Not to sure of myself when it comes to writing romance.

Pokemaster12: Hmm… you have a point, I'll have to remedy that.

HikarinoTenshi-san: Hm, you have a point, if you reverse the hair colors their attitudes are quite similar too… weird, lol.

RyumaOmega: Naruto would of course think it was a trick just to give Asuna an excuse to hit him, lol. Yes, I wanted to show Ayaka wasn't after him just because he was a little boy… though she likes that part about him too, lol. I figured Asuna would grow more affectionate if she saw Naruto's good qualities, plus Naruto would act so because he figured that's close to how Takahata might act on a date. Zaiaku will take the pill and it shall lead to quite a bit of fun, lol. I meant that Chachamaru and him would have a moment, I should have explained better so my bad, Naruto will get his date with both ladies during the Festival. Eva-chan will get quite the date befitting one such as herself.

Eclipse8502: I understand what you mean, I'm trying not to have other guest characters play too much more into it, but it's become needed in the story in many cases. I might redo the story later on once I actually finish it though.

Vladimer: I see where your coming from with that, I agree in certain cases and while I'm going to continue this to the end as I have already said I would, I am thinking of doing a greatly revised version later.

Now! Shall we move onto the Start of the Mahora Festival Arc? Let's go!

* * *

Naruto rose with a groan, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, glad that he had been able to dream without it turning into a Nightmare like usual. Naruto finished rubbing the sleep from his eyes, only to find the form of a sleeping Kyu hugging onto him, smiling in her sleep.

"… Figures", Naruto sighed, smiling softly as he ran his fingers softly through her crimson locks, only to find the sleeping Kitsune opening her own eyes to look to him," Did I wake you Kyu-chan?".

"Eh, perhaps", She replied, sitting up to stretch, clad only in her black undergarments, making Naruto blush darkly as the blanket that had covered her fell from her lovely form, Kyu gaining a smirk at his blush," We'd be needing to get up in an hour anyways".

"W-we should keep it down though, Set-chan and Kae-chan are still sleeping", Naruto told her in a whisper, lying back down onto the bed, his blush lessening even as Kyu followed suit, snuggling into his chest,"… I still find it hard to believe I'm actually holding you in my arms, after what seemed like an eternity of merely being with you in my mind".

"It IS nice to finally be out of there… still that doesn't change anything that occurred before", Kyu replied with a smile, kissing his bare chest softly," Though… I WOULD like to claim you for real".

"Eh… I doubt right now is a good time", Naruto replied with another blush, shivering as Kyu licked at his chest," Set-chan would be freaked out if she saw us and Kae-chan wo-".

"She'd ask to join in", Kyu giggled, pulling back from her licking of his chest to lick her own lips, giving him a playful smirk," I wouldn't mind sharing you, quite a chest on that one after all".

"… Pervert", Naruto teased, hugging her to him yet again.

"All people are… it's just a point of what extent", Kyu shot back, sniffing his scent happily, just enjoying being in his arms for now… though before the Festival ended she would claim him!

* * *

"STUPID!"

"What am I missing here?", Naruto asked a skating Konoka, the group once more on there way towards the school to prepare for the upcoming Festival," What did Negi do this time?".

"Sorry, I slept through the whole thing", Konoka replied with an apologetic smile," Though it might just be Negi-kun slipped into her bed again".

"She doesn't usually get THIS mad about that though", Setsuna mused, running besides Konoka and Kaede.

"Perhaps there was more to it this time de-gozaru?", Kaede suggested with her usual smile.

"Negi-chan must have done much more then snuggle", Kyu mused with a teasing smirk to a blushing Asuna, who had heard all what was being said behind her," Perhaps h-".

"NOTHING HAPPENED!", Asuna growled back at the group, her face covered in a blush.

"… I was half asleep", Negi began to explain, the glare suddenly directed to him from an angry Asuna silencing him," N-never mind".

"Moving on", Konoka began with a smile," Have you asked Takahata-sensei out to the Festival yet Asuna?".

"W-well", Asuna began nervously, looking back at the group, inwardly wondering why Naruto was frowning," I've thought about calling him about it…".

"You haven't called him yet!", Negi asked in surprise, having thought Naruto and Asuna's date would have helped her get over her fear of asking Takahata out.

"Is that true Ane-san!", Chamo asked in shock from Setsuna's head.

"Frustrating isn't it?", Asuna asked with a bright smile.

"The smile does not suit the topic de-gozaru", Kaede noted, still smiling herself per usual.

"B-but Asuna!", Negi protested frantically," It's been how many days since your practice date with Naruto!".

"If you hold out too long you won't have a chance to ask him Asuna", Setsuna noted, shooting a quick glance to Naruto as she said this.

"Don't want to be dateless for the Festival do you?", Kyu asked teasingly, hugging onto Naruto's right arm.

"I-its just every time I hold my phone to call him", Asuna began to explain, pulling out her phone to dial… only to freeze up and start shivering," My heart starts beating so hard and fast I can't breath!".

"… Do you want my help?", Naruto offered with a smirk," I can transform into you and call him for you".

"BACK OFF!", Asuna said to him, blushing harder at what Naruto might say to Takahata," I need to do this all myself… plus who knows what you'd say to him!".

"… Nothing TOO perverse", Naruto said with a pout, having already thought of the best way to work Asuna's call to Takahata.

"The Festival is the day after tomorrow", Negi noted to Asuna," You need to speak with him before then".

"Easy for YOU to say", Chamo mused, still on Setsuna's head," unlike her you have nothing going on for the Festival so you don't have to worry".

"Unlike myself", Naruto sighed dramatically," I have quite a lot of ladies to entertain… not that I mind".

"Damn right", Kyu said with a smirk to him," One of the Festival days is all for me after all".

"Of course", Naruto replied with a smile to her, before looking to Kaede," I'll be sure to make ours a great one".

"I know", Kaede replied with a giggle, looking forward to her own date.

"How nice for all of you", Asuna said with a death glare to Negi and Naruto," You all can relax while OTHERS have big problems to deal with!".

"W-why is she glaring at me?", Negi asked fearfully, while Naruto merely stuck his tongue out at Asuna.

"Good morning!", Takahata's voice suddenly called out, the group turning to find the Teacher parking his car besides them," How's everyone doing today?".

"Takamichi!", Negi said happily," You came just in time! Asuna wanted to ask yo-ah!", Negi continued, only to find Asuna had run off and was already almost to school.

"That's fast!", Konoka and Setsuna said in surprise at the same time.

"Asuna-dono is quite agile when she needs to be de-gozaru", Kaede commented, watching Asuna book it.

"… Nice car", Naruto mused, looking over Takahata's wheels with want," Nekane would never let ME get a car…".

* * *

"We're not going to make it!", Yuna whined as she continued working, all the girls wearing their cat like additions as the day before," We're doomed to failure!".

The class was in chaos, all the girls rushing to finish the Haunted House up before the deadline that was the Mahora Festival. Ayaka was frantically trying to get everything done, using her training with Naruto to rush from group to group in order to finish faster.

"No matter what it takes, we shall finish!", Ayaka shouted out, obviously going crazy with trying to get things done as quick as she could," Even if we have to work all night!".

"Calm down Iincho", Haruna sighed, painting a wooden board not far from the raving Ayaka," We'll finish it before the Festival, this is the point where we must be relaxed".

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!", Ayaka demanded of the glasses wearing teen.

"Because she's used to meeting a deadline", Yue spoke up from besides Nodoka, the two of them walking up to the group at that moment.

Not far off the group of Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were working on their own part of the Haunted House," It looks tough over there", Konoka mused.

"So true", Asuna followed with sheepishly, hammering in a nail.

"Good afternoon everyone!", Negi called as he entered, Naruto, Gaara, and Kirai walking behind him… Kirai moving to run for it as soon as he saw the "Cat people" only for Naruto and Gaara to grab onto him," How's everyone doing today?".

"Not too good Negi", Yuna whined from her spot.

"Could you please help me Negi-kun!", Makie begged her teacher.

"We should not ask Negi-sensei for help!", Ayaka suddenly interrupted, rushing over to grab hold of Negi's hands, smiling so brightly that sparkles began to show around her face," This is your first year as a teacher Negi-sensei, so please sit back and enjoy".

"O-okay", Negi replied with a blush.

"Then we'll just put Gaara-kun to good use", Sakurako mused as she walked over to Negi, Gaara sighing at the idea," By the way Negi-sensei, our band will be performing at the Battle of the Bands this year, you and Naruto-sensei should come see us".

"Sounds fun", Naruto mused as he let go of a now calmed down Kirai, who had finally been convinced that the cat people were just the students dressed up," we'll have to pop in for the show".

"Here you guys go then", Misa said as she handed them both a ticket, before looking to Gaara and Kirai," You two better come as well, we already gave Gaara-kun his and your ticket after all".

"Ah, then I shall have to go", Kirai spoke, sounding back to his usual self as Gaara merely nodded, having already been told what should happen should he not show.

"No fair you three!", Fumika cried out as she and her twin rushed over.

"Our Walking club is also having a school walking around trip!", Fuuka followed with," You guys have to come along too!".

Naruto quickly noticed almost all the girls in the class locking onto his group, quickly thanking whatever higher powers at work that allowed him to learn the Kage Bunshin. Naruto quickly noted Ayaka and Makie making a move to Negi… only for Ku Fei to beat them to him.

"Now my disciple!", Ku Fei began to command of her student," I want to let the new members see your moves, so you must perform at the Chinese Martial Arts Performance".

"Ah", Negi replied, gaining a determined look," Yes Master Ku Fei!".

"Good", Ku Fei said with a smile, before looking to Naruto," Um, you'll be there to watch too, right-aru?".

"Of course", Naruto replied with a smile on his face," Don't forget our little date too".

"Right", Ku Fei giggled, a small blush coming to her cheeks at the thought, gasping as Naruto suddenly pulled her out of the way as Ayaka and Makie rushed forward," Th-thanks".

"No problem", Naruto replied, glad he noticed the girls rushing forward before Ku was knocked out of the way.

"Negi-kun! Make sure to come see the public performance of the rhythmic gymnastics club!", Makie said to Negi.

"Please come by and see the Horseback riding club's riding activity", Ayaka quickly followed with, eager for a REAL date with Negi after having a taste of what it'd be like in her practice date.

"Your brother is quite popular", Kyu noted as she walked up to Naruto, smiling at the scene nearby of the girls swarming Negi.

"Yep… quite different from my own childhood", Naruto mused with a sad smile, Kyu frowning at his words.

"Still", Gaara suddenly spoke up, earning Naruto and Kyu's attention," Unlike before, we now have a chance of happiness in this world… do we not?".

"… Right", Naruto replied with a smirk to Gaara, before looking over to Kirai," That stupid mask doesn't help you hide how your feeling right now, it seems you're the same as us".

"Maybe", Kirai replied with, sighing as he moved over to the group," I'll be glad to tell you my story once you tell yours Uzumaki-san".

"Well", Naruto mused, before smirking," I'll hold you to that".

* * *

"So this is the World Tree we heard about", The large cloaked man spoke to his shorter partner, both of which were standing before the large World Tree," The energy this thing is giving off is impressive, Samehada is loving it!".

"Don't let it drain too much Kisame", the shorter figure spoke, munching lightly on what could only be a piece of Pocky," Who knows what effects it could have".

"True", Kisame sighed, taking a few steps away from the tree," So, when should we make our move Itachi?".

"… We wait and watch for now", Itachi Uchiha replied, turning from the tree and his partner in order to head down into the school," Once we have a better understanding on this new world… that is when we shall strike".

"Sounds good to me", Kisame Hoshigaki chuckled, following after Itachi," I just hope it doesn't take too long".

* * *

"Well, Originally I figured you could relax a bit", Chamo noted with a smirk, looking at all the appointments Kazumi had assigned Negi for the Festival," But now you have a lot of things to do, we'll have to plan this out carefully Aniki".

"My little bro has become so popular with the ladies", Naruto teased, sitting nearby with Kyu and Kaede as his sides, the blond happily eating a bowl of Ramen.

"He seems to have taken after his older brother", Kaede mused playfully, taking a bite of her own Ramen.

"Obviously", Kyu giggled, before joining the other two in eating Ramen, slurping up some noodles from her own bowl.

"Guys!", Negi whined with a blush at the three of them teasing him," It's not like that".

"It'll be fine", Kazumi giggled at the scene," We have a few days to plan each of Negi's dates out after all".

"Not you too Asakura-san!", Negi sighed, the red haired girl merely smiling teasingly at him, before Negi looked down at the planner," Well, I did already plan on checking up on each of them, I am their teacher after all".

"Go Negi", Naruto said with a smirk after finishing his bowl," I'll have to do my best to follow suit, I am the Assistant Teacher".

"Who cares about that?", Asuna said with a smirk, before the group turned to find Nodoka with Yue and Haruna walking up, all three wearing cute aprons over their uniforms, Nodoka's hair up for once, showing off her lovely face.

"U-um… hello", Nodoka began shyly.

"Hello", Negi replied, blushing softly as he recalled her confession to him back in Kyoto,"… Is there a problem?", Negi asked curiously, ignoring the sound of Naruto slapping his own forehead.

"W-well… I-it's…", Nodoka began, before suddenly holding out a pair of tickets to Negi, blushing heavily," The Library Exploration Club is having an Adventure Meeting! Please come!".

Naruto sighed at the scene, both Haruna and Yue quickly rushing over to Negi to buy Nodoka time to prepare herself for her real question," Kids today", Naruto mused with a frown, before looking to both girls at his sides," What's so hard about asking someone out?".

"Miyazaki-dono is just shy de-gozaru", Kaede replied with a smile to him," She's not confident like you".

"Also, I recall a nervous little boy who came to ME and couldn't even ask a certain little Princess to dance", Kyu suddenly teased, Naruto turning a bright red as he recalled the incident.

"N-negi-sensei", Nodoka's voice spoke, drawing their attention back to the scene as the shy girl walked up to Negi once more," D-during the School Festival… W-would you like to go out with me?", she asked with a bright smile.

"A-ah… go out together?", Negi repeated in shock, blushing harder.

"It's so embarrassing!", Nodoka suddenly shouted, before she ran off in the opposite direction," I can't believe I asked him!".

"Nodoka!", Haruna called out at the running girl, before looking back to Negi," So is it okay?".

"U-um, yes", Negi replied, still some what surprised.

"Try to push it for the last day", Yue followed with, smiling at Negi before she and Haruna took off after Nodoka, Yue pausing as she noticed the look on Asuna's face," Something wrong?".

"Nothing", Asuna replied with a smile," Nodoka is just so… brave".

"I agree", Yue said with a smile, bowing lightly to the group before rushing after Nodoka once more.

The group watched them leave, before slowly turning to Negi with teasing smirks," W-what are you all looking like that at me for!", Negi demanded with a red face, only to be hugged from behind," ACK! Naruto!".

"My widdle Negi-kuns is all grown up and having kissy kissy dates!", Naruto gushed playfully," Now! It's time for the Naruto edition of the Birds and the Bee's! I call it the Fox and his Vixens".

"NOT AGAIN!", Negi shouted, eager to break free of his brother before he began his lesson.

"Um… Excuse me"

The group looked over to find Chachamaru walking up, wearing a Japanese style Kimono," Cha-chan!", Naruto quickly gushed, letting Negi free to rush over before her," You look so cute in your Kimono!".

"Cosplay perv", Asuna muttered.

"I came to give you and Negi-sensei Master's Chess club brochures", Chachamaru said, handing over said pamphlets to them both, before handing them each a coupon," This is the Tea Ceremonies session Coupon as well".

"Wow!", Negi said as he happily accepted," Thank you Chachamaru-san, I've wanted to taste your tea for a long time now".

"Really?", Chachamaru asked with a soft smile, before turning her gaze to a smiling Naruto," Um… also Naruto-sensei".

"Outside of the class, Naruto is just fine", Naruto replied with a soft smile to her," What is it Cha-chan?".

"W-well…", She began, looking unsure once she looked into his eyes, before suddenly forcing something into his right hand and booking it.

"What's with her?", Kazumi wondered curiously.

"What'd she give you?", Kaede asked curiously from her seat.

Naruto opened his hand, staring in surprise at the piece of paper in his hand.

_Dear Cha-chan,_

_Hope to see you in class tomorrow, sorry for any trouble me, Negi, and Red may have caused you. Tell you what! In return I'll take you out wherever and whenever you'd like!_

_Till then, you're Naru-chan_

"…Seems she kept it", Naruto chuckled, pocketing the note for now, turning to look back to Kaede," Nothing important, I just have another date it seems".

"D-don't tell me Chachamaru-", Asuna began to ask, only to be interrupted by the calling of one Kotaro Inugami.

"Hey Negi! Naruto!", Kotaro called out as he rushed over with a flier in hand," The Battle Tournament's registration is almost over! Let's go and register!", Kotaro said, pausing before them before looking over to Kaede," You too Nee-chan! I need to pay you back from before".

"Sounds fun de-gozaru", Kaede giggled," I was already planning on joining anyways".

"I'm in, time to show you all who the best is!", Naruto said with a smirk.

"Eh, I'll just watch", Kyu mused with a yawn," I'm still recovering after all".

"I think I'll pass", Negi said sheepishly, thinking of all the things he had to do already, adding a fighting Tournament to the list didn't sound like a good idea.

"What are you talking about!", Kotaro demanded of his rival," This is our best chance to see who the strongest is!".

"It the Tournament is only Martial Arts I have no chance of winning", Negi replied with a frown, pulling out his planner for the Festival," Plus I have so many things I need to do already".

"Try to squeeze some time out", Chamo suggested," This will be the perfect chance to test your skills".

"Exactly!", Kotaro followed with, smirking widely," However there is still a tiny problem".

"Problem?", Negi and Naruto asked at the same time.

"It seems anyone below 12 years of age will be sent to the Junior Division", Kotaro sighed.

"If that's the case it'd seem more like bullying then fighting", Negi mused with a frown.

"Hehe", Chamo laughed softly," I have an Idea! Follow me you too!".

The two boys followed after the ermine, Naruto frowning as he already knew what Chamo had planned," Negi seems to be popular amongst girls and boys", Kazumi mused with a smirk, losing it as Naruto shivered at her words," What?".

"Please be careful how you say things", Naruto sighed," When you say it like that it makes him sound like a-".

"Asuna!", a voice called, interrupting Naruto, the group turning to find Madoka and Ako walking up to them.

"What's up you two?", Asuna asked them curiously, wondering what they wanted from her.

"W-well… we want to asked you about…", Ako began unsurely, blushing a bit at whatever she was trying to ask.

"You know that handsome guy that was chasing you around the other day?", Madoka asked, referring to when Asuna had freaked out from seeing Takahata and Shizuna and had older Naruto and older Negi chase after her," The one that looked a lot like Negi-sensei, Who is he?".

"W-well… that was… um", Asuna began, unsure how to respond to the question.

"He's me and Negi's cousin", Naruto suddenly spoke up with a smile to the girls," The guy that was with him was as well".

"Cousin?", Ako and Madoka repeated in surprise, before turning as Negi and Kotaro returned in older forms.

"Jeez, you two are always so reckless", Negi said with a frown to Chamo and Kotaro.

"I love these pills!", Kotaro said with a smirk as they walked up to the group.

"Ah, Hello Ako, Madoka!", Negi greeted his students with a wave.

"Eh? How do you know about us?", Ako asked with a blush, lightly moving behind Madoka.

Asuna quickly pulled Negi aside, explaining the situation as Naruto moved over to sit with Kyu and Kaede once more," My brother needs a LOT more sense forced into his head", Naruto sighed, only to find Kyu offering him a forkful of Ramen, which he eagerly bit into.

"This is our first meeting", Negi began after being coached by Asuna," I'm Nagi Springfield".

Naruto choked on the ramen, coughing as Kyu and Kaede rubbed his back," O-of all names!", Naruto gasped out. Once Naruto recovered he looked over to find Ako running from Naruto with Madoka not far behind,"… So what happened while I was choking to death?".

"Um", Negi replied, blushing as he held up some tickets.

"… You dog", Naruto laughed, moving to his feet and over to Negi.

"Seems like its love at first sight", Kazumi joked playfully.

"So now I have to use this form for the concert too", Negi mused, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"NAGI!", A voice screamed suddenly, the group turning as the form of a pissed off looking Evangeline charged," WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!".

"Ah! Evangeline", Negi said with a smile to her, not getting why she was angry… as Naruto was laughing at her reaction.

"… Wait", Evangeline said, calming down," This is just illusion magic!".

"Fooled you", Naruto mused, earning him a glare which he just smirked at.

"Hello Evangeline", Kyu greeted her "friend", Evangeline merely nodding to her before returning her attention to Negi as he began explaining why he looked like Nagi.

"So your thinking of joining the Tournament?", Evangeline asked him curiously, his nod making her turn to Naruto," You too Hm?".

"But of course Eva-chan", Naruto said with a smile, losing it at the thoughtful look coming to her face,"… I'm afraid".

"Alright then!", Evangeline said with a wide smirk," I will also be entering, I have to check on my students progress after all".

"W-what!", Negi asked in surprise, Naruto suddenly wondering if there was a chance he could lose now as he had not seen her full power.

"So… if both of you cannot defeat me during the tournament", Evangeline continued," You will both accompany for the whole last day of the Festival… and you my student must stay in that form".

"Your Evil!", Naruto accused dramatically, pointing viciously at the smirking vampire.

"B-but!", Negi began to protest.

"This is my command, you both cannot refuse me", Evangeline said with a smirk, turning to leave," I must go, see you all later".

"W-what should I do!", Negi asked frantically, looking to his planner to see if he could make this work," Is she beats me I will have to spend the whole day with her!".

"Don't forget your date with Nodoka is on that same day", Chamo noted, now on Kaede's head.

Suddenly a chill hit the group, as a shadowy and ghostly form appeared," Good afternoon everyone", A voice spoke, freaking Asuna, Negi, and Chamo out.

"Hey Sayo", Naruto and Kazumi greeted, Kaede unsurely waving hello as Kyu merely smirked to the ghost girl.

"Hello", she replied shyly," Um… I was wondering if there was time for me too?".

"… Of course!", Naruto said with a large smile to her, Kazumi nodding encouragingly to Sayo.

* * *

The sun was setting on the school, the form of Kirai Onizuka looking at the ground as he made his way back to his room. It seemed lately that Zazie was much too busy with rehearsal for the Festival, she always came home when he was already asleep and left before he was awake. He had been trying hard to speak with her, which was hard enough to do in the first place… but then she goes and becomes hard to speak with alone!

"It's hopeless", Kirai sighed as he opened the door to the room he shared with Zazie and Mana, his mask shifting into a look of surprise at spotting Zazie inside, wearing her outfit for the Nightmare circus," Z-zazie-chan? You're back early".

The girl looked to him blankly as always, before to his surprise giving him a small smile as she pointed to her school uniform lying on her bed, before motioning to the clock.

"I see… your changing for tonight's work on the Haunted House", Kirai mused, moving to leave," I shall give you your privacy", He said, turning to leave, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, turning as his mask shifted into a curious look," Z-zazie-chan?".

The girl stared into the holes in his mask that let him see out of it, pulling a ticket out of her pocket to set into his hand,"… Please come", she said softly, the ticket in his hand being for her club's show during the Festival.

"… I-I would love to", Kirai replied, smiling both under his mask and through it,"… W-would you like to perhaps spend time with me during the Festival… when you aren't performing or working at the Haunted House I mean!".

She nodded, still smiling form him before moving over to her costume, picking it up before looking to him,"….", She mused, just staring at him.

"… RIGHT!", He yelped, blushing through his mask as he quickly rushed out, shutting the door behind him to let her change.

Zazie smiled softly at the shut door, blushing a bit as she turned to her bed to change.

* * *

The sound of the working students of class 3-A could lightly be heard from the school grounds, the students within working through the night in order to complete the Haunted House before the start of the School Festival itself. Along with the students helping making the Haunted House ready were of course the Teacher Negi Springfield, its assistant teacher Naruto Uzumaki Springfield, and the two on campus helpers Gaara and Kirai Onizuka.

"I hate working long hours", Gaara groaned as he continued sawing a piece of board.

"That's because you sleep too much", Naruto accused with a smirk, hammering a nail in after being handed said nail from Kyu, who was "helping" him," Though considering you've spent most of your life awake… that is still is no excuse!".

"Who cares what time it is?", Kirai sighed, his mask set in a permanent giant smile as he rushed from area to area, almost a blur as he worked," It is such a glorious night to work!".

"… He's starting to bug me", Gaara muttered, eyes twitching from Kirai's happiness, which had been rampant since they started working.

"Eh, my bet is he finally asked Zazie out… or she asked him", Naruto reasoned, finishing up his work with a smirk," Next board!".

"Someone's coming!", a girl from 2-A (who were also working late into the night to finish) suddenly reported in a loud whisper," its Nita!".

"Everyone stop what your doing and hide!", Yuna called out before moving to hide, the other girls following suit.

"I hate that guy", Naruto muttered, quickly rushing behind a wall the class had made, the blond suddenly finding himself squished between quite a few girls," C-can't breath… but don't C-care".

Gaara of course found himself being snuggled between his three roommates, mildly blushing as he did his best to ignore the hormones he had slowly began to receive lately. Kirai himself had jumped to Zazie's side… only to move a bit away as Mana aimed a gun at his head. Naruto smirked at the scene, before his smirk grew larger at spotting Negi being pushed into Nodoka's chest not far away, quickly shooting his blushing brother a thumbs up.

Within moments of flashing his flashlight around inside, Nita moved on with a frown, leaving the classroom be," Alright, he's gone!", Haruna reported after peeking outside the room," Everyone back to work!".

Naruto sighed as the curvy bodies moved off of him, taking a much needed breath, his gaze moving to find each of the girls that had squished him were those he had planned dates with,"… Figures", Naruto muttered with a smirk, before looking to the frowning Kirai and blushing Gaara," Ready to get back to work?".

"Yes", They both sighed, only for their gazes to move over to the nearby noise, Ayaka having seen Negi's chest push into Nodoka's moments before,"…".

"That girl needs to learn to chill", Naruto mused, before shrugging and moving back to work.

* * *

The next morning, after a full night of working on the Haunted House, the class rejoiced as they stared at the entryway to their Haunted House," It's looking perfect!", Sakurako cheered as she stared at it.

"It's not done though", Yue spoke as she opened up the door, revealing the inside of the Haunted House still needed work," Just the entrance is done".

"Don't say that!", Yuna whined, exhausted from the late night work they had done.

"Still, not a bad nights worth of work", Naruto mused with a smile as he looked the work over," We should be just fine by tomorrow".

"Yes, I agree", Negi followed with, before looking curiously to Sakurako," Is it true many people come to the Festival?".

"Yep!", she replied with a smile to her teacher," That's because the area around the World Tree becomes quite popular".

"HEY!", Ayaka's voice suddenly called out, the group turning to fine many of the girls taking off from the classroom," You all said you'd help!".

"We stayed as long as we could!", Makie called back before the large group of students left their sight.

"I'm finished too!", Asuna said as she, Konoka, Setsuna, and Kyu walked out of the classroom," And I'm out of here!".

"I'll tag along I suppose", Naruto mused with a smile to Asuna's group, before looking to Kirai and Gaara," What about you two?".

"I shall join in, at least to get something to eat before coming back to help finish this place up", Kirai replied, mask back in its usual smiling visage.

"I'll get something to eat too… then I'm going to bed", the tired looking Gaara informed Naruto.

"Have fun with that", Kyu suddenly yawned, kissing Naruto's cheek before heading off on her own," I'm getting my beauty sleep, staying up so late is not good for me".

"See you later then Kyu-chan", Naruto called after her, before looking to Negi," Shall we get some food?".

"Yes", Negi replied with a smile," A quick bite sounds great"

With that the small group took off, heading to Chao's as usual to get some breakfast for the day to come and the work involved with it. Outside the school was continuing to be set up for the Festival, the whole campus looked like an entirely different place.

"They days before the Mahora Festival are as strange as the Festival itself", Setsuna noted as they ran past what looked to be a giant Dinosaur.

"I like it!", Kirai noted happily.

"Why am I not surprised?", Gaara noted with a slight smirk to his masked friend.

"Say, Asuna!", Negi suddenly called out to the red haired girl," About Takamichi…".

"Well…", She began, before giving them a smile," All taken care of!".

"Really?", Negi asked happily, glad she had finally asked him.

"Congratulations!", Konoka called to her friend.

"Go Red", Naruto followed with, though in his mind he knew how the "date" would turn out… having finally gotten the whole story from Gaara on Takahata and Shizuna's relationship.

"Still! I'm going crazy!", Asuna suddenly began to say, pausing in her run to act frantically," It was hard ask him out to the Festival! How in the world am I going to win him over!".

"Well… I suppose everyone worries about their first date", Negi noted, surprised by her sudden actions.

"Yep", Naruto agreed, frowning as he recalled how he himself had been for his first date… though every date after that was a piece of cake.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei", Shizuna's voice suddenly came, the group turning to see the lovely teacher walking to them with a smile.

"Shizuna-sensei!", Negi noted in surprise.

"Morning", Naruto greeted her with a smile.

"The Dean has summoned you to a meeting", She informed them, shooting Gaara a smile which he returned.

"Ah, yes", Negi replied, nodding to her words," We'll head over to his office right now".

"Not the Office", Shizuna informed them, both brother looking a bit confused by that," He wishes to see you both in the clearing in front of the World Tree… also if it's possible he would like Sakurazaki-san, Onizuka-san, and Gaara-kun to come along".

"Eh?", all those named asked, a bit curious as to what they may be wanted for.

"We'll see you guys later then", Asuna said to them, a bit curious as to what the Dean wanted but she wasn't going to push it.

"See you guys later!", Konoka said before she and Asuna moved on without the others.

The group moved on towards the World tree clearing, all wondering what this was about," I wonder why we're meeting here of all places", Naruto mused with a frown.

"I want to know what the Dean wants with all of us", Negi followed with.

"We'll soon find out", Gaara commented, frowning as they neared the World Tree.

"Weird", Setsuna suddenly said," It's the day before the festival and yet no one is around the World Tree".

"Look ahead", Kirai suddenly said, motioning to the clearing ahead where a group of people were gathered," Seems we are not the only ones invited to this meeting".

"Ah! Your all here", The Dean greeted as the group moved up the steps towards the crowd the Dean had gathered," We've all been waiting for you".

Naruto frowned at the scene, recognizing many of the people around as teachers whom he had thought were mages, he had however lacked proof to back his suspicions. He quickly noted Kotaro and Takahata among the group, he soon found himself noticing a lovely blond high school girl and a pretty middle school girl besides her, Naruto a bit surprised they were getting students involved whatever this was. Naruto's gaze finally landed on the being he noted had the most magical power out of the bunch, young man with short black hair, his bangs covering the top of his eyes, he wore a white business suit almost like Takahata's own, strangely though his right hand was encased in a white glove Naruto noticed had a strange seal inscribed on the top of it and on his other arm was a Platinum Bracelet with a few figures inscribed upon it as well. Naruto looked to the man's eyes, surprised to find where his pupils should be were what liked like Pentagram's staring right back at him. The man smirked mockingly back at Naruto, before letting his strange eyes run over the rest of Naruto's group, lingering on Setsuna, Gaara, and Kirai before looking to the dean.

"Is that…?", Naruto wondered softly to himself, thinking back on a few rumors he had heard a few years back about a man with a similar appearance.

"This way you all, join in", The Dean spoke, interrupting Naruto's thoughts," Let us start this meeting, the people assembled here are usually scattered and working among University Town's various places, Elementary, Middle, and High schools, Magic teachers and Magic pupils".

"… WHAT!", Negi yelled out in shock, Naruto chuckling at his brother's reaction, perhaps he should have told Negi?

As Negi was greeted by the teachers, Naruto turned to look to Kirai, whose smiling mask seemed more fake then ever," Did you know this?", Naruto asked his friend.

"I knew that some teachers and students were Mage's… I knew about the Sister's over there… as well as Takane-san of course", Kirai replied stiffly, referring to the two girls dressed in Nun like outfits, one of which seemed to be eager to hide her face, while he also motioned to the Blond high school girl who had sent Kirai a light nod in greeting.

"… You seem unhappy at seeing those Sister's", Naruto noted with a frown, Kirai's mask finally shifting into to a frown," Any reason why?".

"Maybe", Kirai replied, though without the usual teasing tone," These sister's have done nothing against me... however I have some what of a history with similar people".

"I see", Naruto replied, frowning as he turned away from Kirai,"… Once I tell my story…".

"I shall tell you mine", Kirai finished, " For now let us see what we are here for".

Naruto nodded, shooting Gaara a look, the red haired teen nodding as he had heard everything. Naruto nodded back to Gaara, before looking over to the Dean, who was just about to begin telling them why they had been brought here.

"I've gathered us all here today because a rather troublesome problem has come up", The Dean began," People, we must decide how to best use our strengths to defeat it".

"An Enemy!", Kotaro asked, looking eager for someone to fight.

"I-Is it someone really strong?", Negi asked, wondering if it would be like the Kyoto trip or like the Zalak/Graf incident that had occurred not long before.

"It's not like on the Field Trip", The Dean began to continue," It's a serious matter, but not THAT serious".

"Then how about you explain it to us?", Naruto asked with a cool smirk," Then we can see if all of us wish to even get involved or not".

".. Of course", The dean replied, keeping his smile even as many of the others in the meeting looked a bit surprised by Naruto's words," You all know the Legend of the World Tree and it's unrequited love I take it?".

"It's a famous, but worthless legend story I heard amongst the kids I'm living with", Kotaro began to say with a smirk," On the last day of the Festival, people wish upon the World Tree, hoping it will grant their desire".

"So they use it to get a lover?", Negi asked curiously.

"Sounds fun", Naruto noted teasingly, looking to Kirai," You should try it with Zazie-chan".

"I-I'm not that pathetic!", Kirai shot back with a pouting look, seeming to have cooled down a bit.

"THAT'S why they wanted to go with me to the tree", Gaara noted with a frown, blushing as he recalled his roomies asking him to join them at the tree that day.

"Anyways, is the Legend really true then?", Naruto asked the dean, looking serious once more.

"… Any request made to the tree will most likely come true", The Dean replied with a smile," It's worked every 22 years".

"W-what!", Negi, Kotaro, Setsuna, and Kirai asked in surprise while Gaara and Naruto merely frowned.

"Not so fast", The Dean continued, turning his attention to the entire group at his meeting," Ladies and Gentlemen, From now on, throughout the time of the school festival until the sunset of the final day, the legend of the World Tree will come true", The Dean explained, taking a pause to let the group think over his words before continuing," So you must watch out for such behavior and stop any confessions made by the students".

"Your not going to let their wishes be granted!", Kotaro asked in shock.

"Isn't this all just superstition?", Negi asked, just as surprised.

"I think you need to explain more about this", Gaara spoke up, a blank expression on his face, arms crossed over his chest… basically it was what Naruto deemed Gaara's "Business Stance".

"Well, to be brief", The Dean began yet again," The students call it the World Tree and take care of it, but it's no ordinary tree. It's official name is "The Sacred Tree Bontou" and a very strong magical power is hidden away inside of it, in other words inside is where the Wood's magic is built up", The Dean said with a smile, before continuing yet again," Once every 22 years, the magic gathered within becomes too much and begins to overflow… Within the tree itself from the center of it are 6 points around it that absorb its strong magical aura… This plaza is one of those 6 points".

"So any request made by a person will come true?", Kirai suddenly asked, hands on the top of his cane which was planted onto the ground… yet another stance Naruto had dubbed as Kirai's "Business Stance".

"No, this huge magical power does not give a person anything they desire or wish for", The Dean began to explain yet again," In short, such things as World Conquest, a desire for a hundred billion Yen, or selfish nonsense such as a girl's panties will not be granted… what it really does is some what a Trap for the young, The reason we are worried about stopping such a thing is that confessions of love and such will have a success rate of 120 percent! Such power must be monitored closely!".

"… Why are you telling this just now?", Naruto asked with a frown to the dean," Seems a bit last minute don't you think?".

"It's because this wasn't supposed to occur until next year, but because of the abnormalities of weather due to sunspots, it has happened a year early dammit", The Dean replied, cursing for the first time since Naruto had met him," Because of this I have decided to draft you all into assisting us keep a hold on the situation".

"… And should we decide to NOT help?", Naruto asked with a cool smirk, ignoring the surprised looks from those around," No hard feelings?".

"Of course not… but I would like to know what reason could cause you to not want to help", The Dean replied, never losing his smile.

"Since Negi-kun will be helping you out, someone has to watch over the students", Naruto said with a foxy smile," Since I'm the assistant teacher it's my responsibility… plus I want to enjoy this little Festival without worrying too much".

"Is that the only reason?", The Dean asked with a knowing look.

"… The only one you should need", Naruto replied with a cool smirk returning to his face.

"I myself have no wish to work during the Festival", Gaara suddenly spoke up, shooting Takahata a frown, which was returned with a soft smile, Takahata obviously understanding," I have plans".

"To follow in my friends words, I have no need to do this job", Kirai spoke dramatically, bowing politely to the dean," I have much to do during the upcoming Festival as you know... inculding a very important date that I cannot miss", Kirai finished, blushing through his mask as he informed the Dean of his date.

"You're all ignoring this to have fun?", the blond high school girl Kirai had referred to as Takane asked in shock, before glaring," This is more important then goofing off don't you think?".

"… No", all three boys replied with deadpan looks on their faces, almost as if trying to piss her off.

"Even you Kirai-se-?", Takane continued, gaze focusing on Kirai as she began, only for him to suddenly raise his cane an inch above the ground before slamming it back in, Takane lightly wincing before sighing, seeming to let the matter go for now.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?", Negi asked curiously, knowing the real reason Naruto didn't want to get involved in all this.

"At least say you will assist Negi-kun should he need help", The Dean asked Naruto, who after a moment nodded," That's all I ask of you then".

"Are we done here then?", Naruto asked with a frown, wanting to get some ramen to calm himself down," Me and my companions here were about to go get a meal before thi-", Naruto continued, pausing as he suddenly detected something in the air.

"Somebody is watching us", the middle school girl suddenly said, a teacher wearing shades suddenly flicking something up into the air.

"Fast", Naruto noted, following the man's aim to find it heading right past… Sayo? What was she doing here! Naruto then noticed the flying device the man had hit, cutting it right in half.

"There was a strong feeling of magic in the machine", the man with Shades noted with a frown," Seems students are finding out who the mages on campus are".

"Chase them", The Dean ordered one of the teachers and the high school girl," If they get too far they may tell other students about this, hurry before that happens!".

* * *

"Oh no! The spy plane was destroyed!", a cloaked figured commented in shock, quickly shutting her lap top," They saw it!".

"I told you that stealth plane would be seen", A larger male like figure spoke with a sigh," Any mage would notice it if you moved it that close".

"Enough!", another cloaked figure spoke in a female voice," We're going to laugh at our bungling pursuers!".

"How so?", the large cloaked figure demanded," I doubt we'd be very stealthy should I just kill them".

"No thank you, you both are going to take the extra stealth camouflage and hide separately", the leader spoke, moving away from them both," I'll lure them away".

"Nice to see you finally doing something", the large one said with a smirk in his tone, moving to leave," I'll see you both back at base".

"Will you be okay?", the other cloaked female asked worriedly," If you get caught they'll wipe your memories".

"Don't worry", the leader said with a smirk," I have just the plan".

* * *

"Alright, now all of us shall take patrol shifts starting now", The Dean began to finish up to those still there," Understood?".

"Yes!", all those that would be helping replied, Naruto, Gaara, and Kirai merely standing off to the side. Naruto's eyes followed the White suited man as he calmly walked away, inwardly reminding himself to find out if that man was who he thought he was.

Almost instantly the area began to fill with people, the magic students and teachers vanishing with the crowd," Lots of people are suddenly showing up", Setsuna noted in surprise.

"It's a simple spell", Naruto spoke up, him and his two friends moving to join the group once more," keeps away anyone lacking in magical power, while those with little may feel the need to not head into the area effected".

"Naruto-san, I hope your planning on helping Negi at least a little", The Dean suddenly spoke up," I know how you feel about how doing work involving-".

"It's fine", Naruto interrupted with a sigh," I'll help Negi a bit… but I don't want this to end up with some annoying official threatening anyone with mind wipes or ermine transformations".

"… I can make no promises", The Dean sighed, before moving to leave," I wish you all a great time for the Festival".

"One more thing", Naruto suddenly said to the Dean, who looked back to Naruto,"… That man in the White suit… was he who I think he was?".

"… Yes, that was Orion Avalon", The Dean sighed, Naruto frowning deeply at the name," They sent him here in order to make sure nothing goes wrong… I'll make sure he stays away from your group as much as I can", The Dean told Naruto, before he once more moved to leave.

Once the Dean was gone the group began moving on,"… I see", Setsuna suddenly spoke up, looking to Naruto," You have a problem with how things are run".

"I just hate the idea of being turned into an animal for who knows how long over making a mistake", Naruto replied with a frown," Or wiping someone's memory of seeing magic when explaining the situation is a better option… though not every person will understand, some might be willing to keep quiet".

"Naruto has always had a problem with magic being secret", Negi began to explain," He feels that showing the world slowly that magic exists would be better".

"But… that would cause a lot of problems wouldn't it?", Setsuna asked curiously.

"You can't keep it a secret forever", Naruto said with a darker frown," Eventually the secret is let out and such a thing can cause a LOT more harm that way… I should know".

"Is that so?", Setsuna asked with a frown, once more wishing she knew more about Naruto's past then she did.

"Why were you so interested in that man?", Gaara suddenly asked, eyes locked onto Naruto as they walked," I felt a strange aura coming off him… but I am unsure what it meant".

"I know little of Orion Avalon", Naruto sighed, a dark frown on his face as he thought over the man in the white suit," But all of you should keep away from him… he'll be trouble for each of us in the long run should we gain his attention".

"How s-?", Setsuna began to ask, before the group was suddenly crashed into, almost knocking some of them off their feet.

"Are you alright?", Negi asked worriedly of both the person who had crashed into them

"Let me help you up", Naruto said, moving to help the person up, before gaining a surprised look," Huh? It's you".

"N-Naruto-kun, Negi-bozu", the form of a panting Chao Lingshen began, sitting up as she caught her breath," Can you both help me? I'm being chased by some suspicious people!".

* * *

"Zai Zai is bored", Zaiaku whined as he made his way through the crowds, having been told by Yomi and Chao to look around for anyone of anything that might try to interfere with their plans, Zaiaku of course was currently wearing a Festival mask to hide his identity, it designed to look like a red faced Oni," Why wouldn't Yomi-chan and Chao Chao let me come along for the fun part?".

As he continued on he suddenly was bumped into," Owwie!", He whined, turning to the person he had bumped into, glaring from behind his mask," Watch where you're going!".

"Sorry about that", the person he bumped into replied, a mage cloak like the one Negi wore every once in a while hiding his appearance," It's been a while since I've been around such a large crowd… aren't you a bit young to be on your own?".

"I'm 17!", Zaiaku shot back with a pout, the cloaked man helping the young looking demon to his feet, Zaiaku glaring at the face he could not see through his own mask, before suddenly looking curious," Has Zai Zai met you before?".

"I'm afraid not", the man chuckled, lightly patting Zaiaku's head,"… But I do know your older brother".

"What!", Zaiaku gasped, only to find the cloaked man had vanished," H-hey! Come back here!", Zaiaku demanded, looking around frantically for the cloaked man,"… H-how does he know Akuma-nii-san?".

* * *

"Friends of yours!", Naruto called out to Kirai with a smirk as he and his companions jumped from roof to roof, running from shadowy beings with mask's that looked some what similar to Kirai's own.

"Maybe!", Kirai called back with a laugh," They are basic Shadow Summons, anyone with any skill in the Shadow arts could make them… these however were made with someone with at least mediocre skills!".

"Why are they chasing you Chao-san?", Negi asked Chao as they kept jumping from the Shadowy beings, his practice wand in hand in case he needed to cast any spells.

"The truth is… I am being chased by an Evil Wizard!", Chao replied with a worried look, leaning more into Naruto's arms, making him blush at the feeling," I was sure Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei could help me".

"E-Evil Magician!", Negi asked in surprise.

"For some reason I find that unlikely", Gaara noted, looking back at the Shadowy beings,"… They should be easy to deal with however".

Suddenly the Shadow men moved in for the attack, Naruto lightly turning towards them while moving to hold Chao with his right arm by the waist, his left charged up with a Rasengan that he slammed into the nearest one, who before being destroyed managed to rip through Chao's cloak, revealing the Chinese dress she wore under it… which made Naruto gawk for a moment. As two more moved in for the attack, Gaara merely glared at it, a sudden burst of sand shooting from his left sleeve towards it, surrounding it's shadowy form before crushing it, the Sand quickly returning to Gaara's sleeve. Kirai's mask shifted into a Smirk, muttering a few words in a dark tone before snapping his fingers, the Shadow man nearest to him suddenly dissolving into nothingness.

"Are you alright Chao-san?", Setsuna called over as Naruto landed besides her, Naruto once more holding his student bridal style.

"Y-yes, thanks to Naruto", Chao said with a smile to Naruto, who was still doing his best not to let his eyes wander. Naruto suddenly blinked, wondering why he had felt magic from Chao for a moment… maybe his senses were out of whack?

"I don't get why Chao-san is being chased by a mage", Negi said, looking back to see the remaining Shadow men were charging at them from the roof they had just leapt from.

"Who cares?", Kotaro said with a smirk, readying his fists for the incoming Shadow men," I say we just take them out right here and now! These things aren't too different from my own summons!".

"That's what you think", Kirai said coolly, twirling his cane lightly," Perhaps I should show you MY own version of these beings?".

"Another time", Naruto said with a chuckle," How about we let Negi, Kotaro, and Set-chan finish the last one's off?".

"You sure?", Negi asked curiously, a bit surprised by his brother's words.

"Go for it!", Naruto called to his brother, smirking at Negi as he motioned Negi to attack.

Negi nodded with a smile, turning to the Shadow men just as they neared, already chanting a spell as the first one neared him. Kotaro viciously shoved a fist through that one, smirking as it quickly dissolved before he kicked back the next one moving to attack. Setsuna's eyes narrowed as two moved in on her, drawing her blade in a flash, her blade slicing through the mid-section of the first before she ducked the attack of the second, twisting around on a single foot before stabbing her blade upwards into it's jaw, it dissolving as the others had before it.

"Archery of Magic!", Negi suddenly called out, aiming his wand at the remaining Shadow men, Seventeen rays of magical light shooting off out of it," 17 Arrows of Light!", He finished chanting, the arrows of magic stabbing through the Shadow men, before exploding, almost looking like Fireworks.

"That's my bro!", Naruto laughed, glad Negi found a way to make it not stand out too much to those who might see.

"So Light magic is strong against Shadow?", Gaara asked Kirai in a some what curious tone.

"They are opposites, neither is stronger then the other", Kirai replied simply, his mask baring its usual smile," However, they are most effective against one another".

"Too bad they missed a few", Naruto sighed, to the confused glances of Negi and Setsuna, both suddenly moving to dodge attacks coming from behind them… only to find Kunai's in the foreheads of them both," I taught you better Set-chan", Naruto said with a teasing tone, Setsuna frowning a bit as she nodded to him in thanks and understanding," Eh, I'll let it go this time".

"Let's move to a safer area", Kirai spoke up, one more spinning his cane," a more crowded area will mean our attackers will be unable to do as much".

"Right, let's move", Naruto agreed, once more picking Chao up before he and the others took off to find a place to hide for now.

* * *

"They defeated 17 of my summons in a single attack", Takane mused with a frown, looking to the teacher with her," Seems we're dealing with a skilled mage".

"So the student Chao Lingshen has a Magician assisting her?", the dark skinned teacher named Gandolfini mused with a frown," Or could it be something else?".

* * *

"Thanks for the save you guys", Chao sighed, bowing in thanks to her saviors, the group now resting in a currently empty alleyway.

"We can't let our guards down yet", Setsuna said with a determined look on her face," Whoever summoned those Shadows will be coming after us soon".

"Exactly", Naruto spoke from the wall he was leaning on, eyes moving to the smiling Chao," Why is it your being chased?".

"And how is it you know about Magic Chao-san?", Negi asked next, looking quite confused as to how Chao seemed to more then he had thought.

"W-well", Chao began with a sheepish look, not seeming to know how to answer the question.

"It'll have to wait", Gaara interrupted, his shut eyes opening up as a strange eye surrounded by sand appeared besides his head," Our opponent's are on their way here".

"That was fast", Kotaro noted with a smirk," Three are moving in on us right now".

"This isn't good", Chao sighed," If they catch me, they might just erase my memory…".

"What?", Negi asked in surprise of her words, Naruto meanwhile gained a look of understanding, a growl lightly leaving his lips.

"We're already being surrounded", Kotaro spoke up with a frown," There's one on the roof that's the closest… about 70 inches and closing, what should we do?".

"Well Negi?", Naruto began, looking to his brother with a small smirk," Any ideas?".

"Of course, we'll win by attacking first", Negi replied, mirroring his brother's smirk," We go out from this direction, finish them within the crowd, Setsuna-san from the top, while you of course stay and guard Chao-san in case one slips by".

"Knew there was a reason I let you become a nerd", Naruto joked, moving over to Chao's side, while looking to Kirai and Gaara," Gaara, please assist Kotaro while Kirai watches Negi's back".

"As you wish", Gaara replied with a nod, Kirai merely moving over besides Negi.

"So I'm by myself then?", Setsuna asked Naruto with a slight smirk.

"Eh, I KNOW you can handle yourself", Naruto replied with a smirk of his own, which grew as Setsuna blushed a bit," Aw! So cute!".

"Sh-shut up!", Setsuna growled lightly at him, turning to the roof she would be jumping onto.

"Chamo, use that telepathy blocking spell you know", Naruto called over to the Ermine," I don't want them calling any reinforcements".

"Got ya!", Chamo called back with a smirk, before casting said spell.

After a moment of waiting they all felt the three enemies closing in," Now!", Negi called out, each of them moving towards their targets as Naruto stayed besides Chao.

On the roof Setsuna quickly charged her opponent, who quickly pulled out a strange looking gun… both freezing once they recognized one another," Um… hey", Gandolfini greeted sheepishly, Setsuna nodding back in confusion.

Below Negi charged forward, using his Song of Battle spell, which used his own magic to increase his physical abilities, allowing him to jump into the air, pushing off a lamp posts before soaring at his opponent, taking her by surprise as Kirai suddenly rose from behind her shadow men, snapping his fingers with both hands, making both Shadow men with her dissolve just as Negi cast a wind spell, sending her wand from her hand before he landed, his wand aimed at her mid-section… only to find it was Takane," Eh?" Negi asked in surprise.

"Ah! I should have known they were yours", Kirai laughed from behind a very confused Takane.

Meanwhile Kotaro easily slipped behind his target, smirking as he grabbed her arm from behind and flipped her over his head and onto her back… right as Gaara moved over to see who she was,"… It's that girl", Gaara noted to a shocked Kotaro.

"A girl!", Kotaro said in surprise as Sakura Mei whined in pain from the ground," I'm so sorry!".

* * *

"Can you explain to us why you're protecting this student, who has caused so much trouble for us?", Gandolfini asked of Negi and Naruto's group.

"How about YOU tell US why you're chasing her first?", Naruto shot back with a light glare.

"Calm down Naruto", Negi sighed to his brother, before looking to Gandolfini," It's because we are Chao-san's teachers, If a student is being attacked a teacher must help them after all".

"She's your student?", Gandolfini asked in surprise, not having known that before, before he sighed," That makes more sense, I was afraid a mage had slipped in without anyone knowing".

Chao whistled innocently at that, thinking of two beings who she had helped slip in already.

"Back to the main subject", Naruto spoke up, still glaring at the teacher," Why is it your chasing her?".

"… So you both don't know then?", Gandolfini asked with a sigh, unknowingly making Naruto glare harder," In that case we shall handle things from here, please hand over Chao Lingshen to us".

A pair of Shadow men suddenly formed besides Chao, grabbing onto her arms tightly," Kirai!", Naruto called to his friend, who instantly snapped his fingers with both hands, dispersing the Shadow men," Do NOT touch my student!", Naruto growled, eyes flashing red as he glared at the three before him.

"Yes, I demand to know what your planning to do with her!", Negi said with an unhappy expression of his own.

"You still don't understand the situation?", Takane asked with a cold expression, shooting Kirai a quick annoyed look which he returned with a light tightening of the top of his cane," We are planning on erasing her knowledge of the Magical World".

"Wrong answer", Naruto growled, taking a step forward, only for Negi to move in his way.

"Why so sudden?", Negi demanded, Naruto pausing his actions for now, letting Negi try to handle it.

"This is not sudden", Gandolfini spoke up with a sigh," We have warned Chao three times already, as you all should know for us mage's to exist safely we must make sure our existence is never found out by the public, Normal people can NOT learn of magic".

"That's a matter of opinion", Naruto said with a frown," Nothing can be kept a secret forever after all".

"This one has", Gandolfini replied with a cool smile, before looking to Chao with a frown," You ignored our warning, this is the third time… you recall us telling you what would happen the third time this happened?".

"Yes", Chao sighed sadly.

"B-but she doesn't want to!", Negi said with a frown," It is not good to erase people's memories!".

Naruto had to smile at that, it seemed he was finally started to convince his brother the current ways weren't always the best.

"Chao-san is a dangerous person", Gandolfini continued to explain," Even that criminal Evangeline is helping her, we have to be careful!".

"Evangeline-san is NOT a bad person!", Negi quickly shouted back.

"Negi-sensei!", Takane suddenly spoke up, earning the Child teacher's attention," I have also heard a rumor that a few of your own students know that you are a mage, is that true?".

"W-well", Negi began, unsure how to respond only for Naruto to lightly move from behind Negi.

"All of said girls are my little brothers pactio partners", Naruto lied skillfully, obviously a lot more calmed down after Negi's words," and those that aren't are my own, so there is no problem regarding them knowing of magic".

"Let us get back to the matter at hand", Gandolfini sighed, looking to Negi," Will you hand over Chao Lingshen to us?".

"No", Negi replied, right hand lightly tightening up," Can you please leave the students of 3-A alone? Please do not assume that my students are criminals or dangerous people! Chao-san is MY student, so I shall take responsibility for her!".

The group around gained shocked looks at that, most so being Naruto… right before he started laughing," Go Negi!", Naruto laughed, recovering after a moment to smirk at their three adversaries," You have a problem with that?".

"… No, that will be just fine", Gandolfini replied calmly," I will trust you with her this once Negi-sensei".

"Just be careful", Takane said with a frown to Negi," Next time you might just be turned into an Ermine".

"… That will NOT happen", Naruto said in a dark tone, eyes once more flashing red, making the high school girl shiver a bit.

"We will leave Chao Lingshen in your hands", Gandolfini spoke, motioning both students he came with to follow him," Till next time then", He said, before his group left.

"Ah! You really helped me there guys!", Chao said happily, before looking over to Negi and Naruto," You guys are my life savers!".

"Eh, I like pissing people like that off", Naruto said with a smirk, seeming much more himself now.

"But Chao-san, why are they calling you a dangerous person?", Negi asked curiously.

"Um.. That's a secret!", Chao said happily, both Naruto and Kirai frowning at her words for some reason, before the supposedly Chinese girl smiled brightly," I know! How about I give you both a gift to help you both for the upcoming Festival?", She asked with a bright smile.

"… Eh?", both brothers asked at the same moment.

* * *

"I missed a bit of fun it seems", the white suited man Naruto had been suspicious about before mused with an overdone sigh," Oh well… Naruto the Kyuubi will not be going any where… and I'm sure he will cause some trouble soon enough…".

With that the man moved on, for now merely doing as he was ordered in order to keep anyone from confessing around the World Tree… all the meanwhile smirking as he absorbed the excess energies of the tree itself into his own body, the Pentagram's in his eyes glowing as they converted the magic of the tree into his own.

"Soon my brother", Orion Avalon spoke softly to himself," I will have enough power to restore you... just wait a bit longer".

* * *

"… Because of all that she gave you both one of these?", Asuna asked the brothers curiously, looking over one of the strange looking clock devices Chao had given to Negi and Naruto, the group heading towards the Pre-Festival party that happened before the start of the Festival every year.

"Yes", Negi replied as Asuna gave him the device back," She said it would help with my work load, while Naruto could use his own to make his date's longer".

"I'm unsure if she was asking me out when she said that though", Naruto mused with a frown, looking back to Gaara and Kirai," You guys think so?".

"Maybe", they both replied at the same time, Naruto glaring lightly as both seemed to smirk back at him jokingly.

"Asses!", Naruto accused with a fake pout, before looking forward," Ah! We're here", he commented on, spotting the rest of 3-A waiting for them before they would over to the real party.

"Over here! Over here!", the twins, Fuuka and Fumika called out from besides their fellow club member Kaede, who happily waved Naruto over from besides a well rested Kyu.

"Please walk with us Negi-sensei!", Ayaka called over to her teacher with a smile.

"O-okay", Negi replied a bit nervously, yelping lightly as Naruto lightly pushed him over to the Class Rep.

Naruto chuckled as he looked back to the group, smiling wider as he noticed Gaara moving over with his roommates, for once smiling as he moved besides them, while Kirai had happily moved to Zazie's side, the masked boy blushing through his mask as Zazie lightly took his hand in her own. Kotaro of course rushed over to Natsumi and Chizuru's side, Chizuru's gaze briefly looking over to Gaara before she turned her attention to Kotaro.

"So", Naruto began, looking to Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna," Would you lovely young ladies do me the honor of walking with me to the party? I'm sure Kae-chan and Kyu-chan would love the extra company".

"Of course", Konoka giggled, grabbing onto his offered arm as Setsuna nodded with a blush.

"Yeah yeah, but be a perv and die", Asuna said with a smile to him, obviously teasing him this time, before she moved to walk with him over to the rest of the class. All in all, Naruto mused to himself with a smile, a great way to start the Festival.

* * *

"Negi-sensei is nicer then I thought", Chao mused, standing atop the blimp above Mahora Academy as fireworks began shooting into the sky, signaling the start of the Mahora Festival," while Naruto-kun is just as I knew he would be… just as I remember him", She finished, whispering the last part with a frown.

"You realize I plan on beating him to a pulp right?", Yomi spoke from besides Zaiaku, arms crossed over his chest as he looked upon the school below, eager to get on with the operation," Your not going to get angry should I break him will you?".

"Just don't kill him please", Chao said with a smile to Yomi, before looking over to Hakase and Chachamaru to her left," Are you both ready for the things to come?".

"Of course", Hakase said with a smile to her partner, Chachamaru nodding back with a nod, inwardly a bit at odd's with herself at the things to come.

"Good", Chao giggled, before her gaze shifted back to the school,"… If we're lucky Naruto-kun can be turned to our side in the end… here's hoping"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER NOTES

Aaaaaaaaand the festival officially starts! Now, so you all know, the next group of chapters will be tricky, considering all the time jumps I will have to plan out, the cameo appearances, as well as Naruto's dates and any other date's I have to set up, lol. Expect the Cameo's to come and go along the chapters, the biggest being Axel's interference with the Battle of the Bands event and of course the Cameo characters getting involved in the Mahora Grand Battle at the end of the Festival. I'm curious as to what kinds of dates you my readers would like to see for each girl, so any suggestions would be quite nice to hear :)

Till next time! PEACE!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Negima, or any of the Crossover elements involved with this work of Fiction, I myself own Kirai Onizuka, Orion Avalon, Zaiaku, and Akuma. Yomi is owned by Aggura of the Darkness.

Raidentensho: Well, below is the appearance of Setsuna in her bunny outfit, lol, so enjoy

pokemaster12: Itachi and Kisame are there for a reason, it might be surprising to you when you find out. I will do my best to let Naruto have his intimate moments with each of his girls.

inuboy86: Screwy can be quite fun, lol.

justbehappydammit: Orion is an OC made for this fic

Vandenbz: I plan on exploiting it QUITE a bit, lol. I have plans for the whole couple contest that happens, though not just for Naruto. Itachi and Kisame's meeting with Naruto may not turn out how you think. I enjoy writing Kirai and Zazie moments, glad you enjoy reading them.

RyumaOmega: Sadly my plans for the Tournament have been finished a long time before the idea of adding Cameo's, so no Cameo characters in the Tournament. I'm hoping you enjoy the date's, not too confident on my ability to write romance still. Avalon is another OC, his part in the story will become more apparent. Itachi and Kisame will not get involved in the Tournament... however they do have their moment of action, lol. I'm unsure what to do with Takane pairing wise, Naruto has enough girls pining after him after all.

OBESERVOR01: Good guess, lol. Sadly no Itachi and Kisame in the Tournament... though they'll get their moment of action.

Recovery One: Avalon is an OC for this fic.

HikariNoTenshi-San: Kirai is not confident when it comes's to Zazie, though after their date he might be more open when it comes to her.

legendarygamer: Most likely not seeing as it's Axel, lol. Laharl will get his moment in the story I promise you. I'm not offended, I already considered the problems with giving it to Naruto, but by giving it to him I would allow Naruto to go on his own during the festival without having to stick by Negi in order to go back in time.

BloodTrinity: Either that or she's been in love with him Hm? lol

Zdood: Hmmm... Baal... jk. Lots of enemies can be fun after all, though Axel is not really one you should worry about. I still think Akatsuki can pose a threat, I mean Pein could Shinra Tensei the school... hmmmm

The Festival can finally begin! It's gonna be hard with all the elements involved with the Festival itself but with my readers support I am sure to do it! Enjoy!

It was the start of the three day Mahora Grand Festival, crowds of people eagerly rushing past the entrance to begin enjoying what was the 78th festival Mahora had ever had. The crowds were welcomed by a parade of people in various costumes, from Medieval Knights to Futuristic Robots. In the skies above a team of jets flew over the Festival, leaving Smoke trails of various designs in their wake, fireworks shooting off safely away from the jets to further impress the crowds below. On the grounds below various shows and activities had begun, from a show featuring Super Sentai like wannabes to simple dressed up characters handing out balloons to happy children.

"Wow!", Negi Springfield said in awe as he looked around at the crowds of people, awed by how amazing the Festival looked around him," I didn't think the Festival would be this big!".

"I have to say, I AM impressed", Naruto followed with, looking around from besides his younger brother, though he swore he smelled Ramen," Yet another testament to how amazing this school is".

"Well, there are more schools involved then just Mahora", Yue informed the brothers from besides Nodoka and Haruna, all three girls dressed in similar black dresses," It involves campuses from all over the country, making it a World Famous event".

"Is that so?" Naruto asked Yue curiously, wondering why he had never heard of it before today then," All this fuss for three days though?".

"While officially the Festival only lasts three days, it's such a big event it usually lasts longer", Yue replied, taking a sip of the juice box she held.

"Your also allowed to dress up in anything you want for the Festival", Haruna piped in, smiling as she explained," It's fun to see what some people will dress up as".

"... Is that so?", Naruto asked with a fox like smirk, looking to Negi," I'll be right back!", Naruto told his brother, chuckling as he suddenly rushed over to a bathroom.

"I should have known", Negi sighed with a smile, before looking back to the three girls," Sorry, please continue your explanation Yue".

"Of course", Yue said with a smile," Mahora academy hosts this Festival once every year in order to show people the meaning of fun, during the festival the academy is filled with energetic students hosting their own events, However because of how popular the Festival has become more effected by the Society around it, making it more Business then fun in some cases, It's said last year Two Billion and Sixty thousand was made in one day".

"T-two billion!", Negi and Naruto asked in surprise, Naruto's pinkie moving to the corner of his lips as he said it, before Negi looked in surprise to Naruto," Your back!".

"Yep!", Naruto said with a smirk, arms crossed over his chest in a way that could be considered posing," Try and figure out what my costume is!", Naruto dared his younger brother.

Naruto was wearing what appeared to be a skin tight blue jumpsuit on his body, a strange set of white armor on his chest with yellow shoulder pad likes extensions. On his hands were white gloves and on his feet were white half calf high boots. Finally on Naruto's face was appeared to be a strange device, part of which was covering his right ear, while a red lens like attachment covered his right eye.

"... Your really a fan for that show aren't you?", Negi sighed, recognizing the outfit from many years of Naruto's worship of Dragon Ball Z (Don't own it!)," Isn't that the outfit you've been trying to get for the past 4 years?".

"Found it last week!", Naruto stated proudly, smirking in a Vegeta like way," I have many of the DBZ Cosplay outfits, but it took me forever to find the complete set of Vegeta's saiyan saga clothes! I even got the Scouter!"

The three girls nearby stared in surprise by Naruto's geekish tone, as the blond did not seem the type to collect anime memorabilia," So Naruto-sensei is a Dragonball Z geek?", Haruna asked teasingly.

"Dragon Ball too", Naruto replied with a smirk as Negi continued speaking with Nodoka and Yue nearby," Both series are amazing in their own ways!".

"What about GT?", Haruna asked curiously, only to find Naruto frowning darkly,"... Not a fan?".

"Let's just say it left much to be desired", Naruto sighed dramatically.

"Yet that didn't stop him from collecting all the memorabilia from it", Negi said with a smile as he walked over, a map in hand Nodoka had just given him.

"While I have my reasons for disliking it", Naruto began to explain his case," As a collector I cannot let any type of Dragon ball items escape my collection!".

"... Right", Negi sighed, before he held out what looked to be a Theme park map over to Naruto," I got you a map from Nodoka".

"Thanks", Naruto said with a smile, taking the map Negi had held out to him before looking over it," Damn!".

"I know", Negi agreed, looking over his own map," I doubt we'll be able to go to every place in three days... well maybe you with your Bunshin".

"It's not always the same as actually doing it", Naruto replied with a shrug, before suddenly grabbing Negi as the young teacher almost swerved into the path of a large robotic T-rex," You alright?".

"Y-yes, I just didn't get too much sleep", Negi replied sheepishly.

"He was too excited for the Festival!", Chamo spoke up, before gaining a playful look," Or maybe it was his date with Nodoka?".

"I see!", Naruto said with a wide smirk, Negi blushing at their accusations," I knew you took after me and Nagi!".

"I-it's not like that!", Negi protested as Naruto and Chamo laughed.

"Whatever", Naruto teased, easing up for now," Come on, we should could check up on the class, I have a pair of buddies to speak with anyways", Naruto mused, before looking back to the three Library expedition members," You guys up for coming along? You guys could use a break right?".

"Alright!", Haruna cheered, grabbing her two friends to follow after both Teacher and Assistant Teacher.

"Why is there such a long line?", Negi wondered in surprise, Naruto whistling at the line leading up to their class Haunted House.

"Either Kirai REALLY made it scary", Naruto replied as both of them tried to make it upstairs," Or their here for the hot girls in sexy outfits".

"I'm betting on the second one", Haruna giggled, lightly pushing up her glasses.

"Negi! Naruto!"

Both brothers turned to find Yuna and Sakurako rushing over to them, Yuna wearing a sexy cat girl outfit while Sakurako was wearing a sexy demoness costume," We were able to finish it in time!", Yuna said happily, referring to the completed Haunted House.

"Because of you guys, Gaara-kun, and Kirai-kun, the "Heart Beat Girl's" Haunted House is a huge success!", Sakurako said brightly.

"Why are there only girls!", Negi demanded, blushing at the outfits both girls were wearing... while Naruto was reaching for his camera phone to snap a pic.

"Every guest has a girl as their partner", Sakurako replied with a giggle," Each touch costs 500 Yen!".

"This is just like the Touching Tea Shop!", Negi accused... while Naruto had put his phone away to see how much cash he had on him.

"It's not like that!", Sakurako giggled, finding Negi's reaction funny.

"Come on sensei!", Yuna said with a smile, lightly taking his left arm as Sakurako took his right," Why don't you try it out?".

"Sounds good", Naruto chuckled, wanting to see how freaked out Negi would be... why? Because he was the older brother, that's why!

The two brothers moved past the rest of the crowd into the Haunted House, the area filled with a creepy mist as a shadowy form suddenly rose before them, a pair of red eyes peering out as they walked up, Negi shivering at the sight as Naruto watched his brother's reaction with a smile," **Welcome Gentlemen, we hope you will enjoy the horrific sights that lay before you**", The figure spoke in a demonic tone, slightly moving aside to reveal three doors, one manned by Ayaka in a pure white dress, the next manned by Makie wearing a black Kimono, and finally the last one had Akira wearing an old school girl's uniform," **You see before you three doors, each one leading to a nightmarish world filled with various Ghouls and Goblins... Choose your path and pray you survive**".

"I-I choose the least scary path", Negi replied, already looking freaked out just from the shadowy figures words.

Naruto laughed softly to himself, looking over to the doors to find Ayaka and Makie were staring hard at Negi, Naruto figuring they each wanted him to take their door, while Akira was looking quite calm and collected.

"I choose that path!", Negi said with a forced smile, pointing to Akira's door as Ayaka and Makie fell over in surprise.

"**A fine choice you have made**", The demonic figure chuckled as Negi moved stiffly over to Akira,"** Be careful and just maybe you'll survive... MAYBE!**", The figure laughed, before seeming to fade into the mist, its red eyes being the last thing seen.

"Are you sure about this sensei?", Akira asked Negi, a little creeped out herself from just hearing the figure's demonic laugh," My door's pretty scary".

"I-It's fine", Negi replied sheepishly, following her into her door," I have a feeling the other two doors would be worse".

Once Negi was inside, Naruto turned towards the mist, moving into it before putting his hand in... and pulling out Kirai Onizuka," I have to say, your good at the creepy stuff", Naruto mused with a smirk, Kirai standing up on his own.

"**What can I sa-**", Kirai began to reply, before rubbing his throat,"... there we go, anyways what can I say? I live for this stuff", Kirai mused.

"Was that last Maybe needed though?", the form of Gaara asked, popping from behind a tarp, having been manning the mist machine.

"Maybe?", Kirai suggested with a laugh, earning deadpan looks from both his friends,"... Anyways, now that we freaked your brother out shall we move on?".

"I have to see how he reacted to the Haunted House first", Naruto replied with a smirk, motioning both of them to follow him.

"What are you wearing by the way?", Gaara had to ask Naruto, seeing Naruto's weird Cosplay choice.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans!", Naruto declared in response, his voice matching that of the very character he was cosplaying as,"... It's from an anime".

"I see?", Gaara asked, still a bit confused as he hadn't watched much anime since his arrival in this world.

"I'd Cosplay myself", Kirai spoke up, mask shifting into a frown," But not many outfits work with my mask".

"You COULD take it off", Naruto suggested, only to find Kirai ignoring him,"... It can't be THAT bad!".

"Naruto-kun!", Konoka's voice called, Naruto's group pausing as they spotted Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna further down the hall from them, Asuna and Setsuna wearing the Summer uniform for Mahora, though Setsuna had her hair down for once and was donning a pair of Nekomimi, while Konoka was wearing what appeared to be a Wizard robe and pointed Wizards hat," Over here!".

"Kono-chan!", Naruto gushed, instantly before her and Asuna," You and Set-chan decided to dress up too?".

"I actually have to wear this for my club", Konoka giggled, looking him over," But yours looks so cool! I'll have to make up for it tomorrow during our date".

"Sounds nice", Naruto said with a happy smile, before looking to a frowning Asuna," Not dressing up?".

"Why would I waste my money on a stupid outfit I'd only wear these three days?", Asuna asked with a huff.

Naruto gained a thoughtful look at that, recalling she had to pay for all her own expenses. Naruto pondered this as Kirai and Gaara finally caught up with them. Suddenly a yell came from their right, the group turning just as Negi burst from the dark room that was the exit of Akira's Haunted door... lacking his pants. The young teacher jumped into a surprised Asuna's arms, tears falling from his eyes.

"Negi?", Asuna asked in surprise," You went through the Haunted House?".

"A-asuna!", Negi cried, obviously scared out of his mind by whatever occurred within," H-hands! O-Ookuchi-san! Lots of hands came out and started to touch me!".

"Um... Negi", Naruto had to speak up, smiling brightly as he motioned to Negi's hands... which were lightly groping Asuna's chest.

"... I-I", Negi began to say, lightly backing away from a pissed off Asuna.

"Y-you look like that... Yet you H-hands!", Asuna began, an aura of anger seeming to surround her as she rose a fist.

"She's going Super Saiyan!", Naruto shouted just as Asuna swung her fist upon Negi's head.

"We hope you enjoyed it!", Yuna and Sakurako called out as Negi, Asuna's group, and Naruto's group began to leave.

"Sorry we scared you", an apologetic Akira followed with, frowning a bit as she noticed Negi's current state.

"It's good the Haunted House is doing well", Konoka commented as the now large group headed back into the Festival," At this rate it should make quite a bit of money".

"Sounds good", Naruto mused, before looking to Negi," Now, should we get you ready for your date?".

"Oh YEAH!", Asuna followed with, a teasing tone in her voice," You have your date with Honya-chan later".

"I-It isn't a date!", Negi protested for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Wait, isn't the date with Nodoka on the last day of the Festival?", Konoka asked Negi curiously.

"Nodoka said it would be okay for today", Negi replied with a sigh, wishing they'd all stop calling it a date when it clearly wasn't.

"Cause of the possibility of Evangeline-san Hm?", Kirai asked Naruto, who nodded back with a sigh.

"Y-yes", Negi said, suddenly swerving once more of his feet, this time being caught by Konoka.

"Eh?", Konoka asked in surprise," What's the matter?".

"Are you alright?", Asuna asked worriedly as the group moved to check Negi over.

"He seems to be tired", Gaara spoke up, looking Negi over as the young teacher was set back onto his feet.

"You would know", Naruto mused with a sigh, looking Negi over himself," I think you need a nap before you do anything, it's alright since we have a long while before your date with Nodoka".

"It's not a date", Negi whined as he let out a yawn.

"Whatever", Naruto chuckled.

"We should get him to the infirmary", Setsuna spoke up, before looking to the rest of the group with a smile," I'll take him since my club has no activities".

"I'll go along just to make sure he gets to sleep alright", Naruto followed with, before looking to Gaara and Kirai," We'll have to hang out later guys, sorry".

"Its fine, we'll have to try again tomorrow then", Gaara mused, understanding.

"I can use this time to prepare for my own date", Kirai mused, mask bearing its usual smile," just make sure Negi-san gets his rest".

Yomi smirked as he left the confines of Chao's lab, looking at the crowd around him, keeping him from standing out too much... that and the ring on his right hand that made him undetectable to any who would sense him. Zaiaku had already left, saying he wanted to get some breakfast from Satsuki, whom both merc's had been getting all their meals from. Yomi found himself feeling hungry from his own thoughts, the human girl's food being some of the best he had ever had.

"Perhaps I should visit Yuna's class...", Yomi wondered as he made his way towards Chao Bao Zi, lightly brushing through the crowd.

Yomi paused, his gaze locking onto the form of Orion Avalon, who was heading his way, a smirk on the man's lips. Yomi stared at the mans face, unsure why he felt anger for a man he could not recall ever meeting this person. Orion continued on, lightly brushing past Yomi before vanishing into the crowd.

"... I know him", Yomi reasoned with himself, but for the life of himself could not place the man's face.

"Here, I made some tea for you all", the nurse said with a smile to the three people in her office, handing Negi, Naruto, and Setsuna each a cup of tea.

"Thank you Nurse-san", Naruto thanked her, taking a sip of the tea... which was good, yet it tasted a bit... off, perhaps she added some vitamins to it or something.

"Sorry about this you guys", Negi said tiredly from the bed he was lying in," just let me sleep for 30 minutes and I'll be okay... I have a lot of things to do still".

"Its fine, take a good nap", Setsuna told him with a soft smile.

Negi nodded, shutting his eyes as he soon slipped into a deep sleep," Thanks for helping with him", Naruto said to Setsuna, smiling in thanks.

"I don't mind, he's my teacher after all", Setsuna replied with a smile of her own, before taking another sip of her tea, suddenly noticing she and Naruto were basically alone,"... I was wondering Naruto... if you had some free time during the Festival... if you wanted to maybe walk around for a while... with me?", Setsuna managed to ask, cheeks a dark red.

"Um... Of course", Naruto replied, surprised for a moment before giving her a bright smile," Since me, Gaara, and Kirai moved our hang out time for another day I have a long time before my date with Kae-chan, so how about after this we go for our walk?".

"Great", Setsuna said, giving him a smile before suddenly yawning," I-I think I might take a nap too then".

"Um... sure", Naruto replied, a bit confused as to her sudden tiredness, the swordswoman lying her head onto the bed as she quickly fell asleep,"... Weird", Naruto mused with a frown, taking another sip, his eyes widening as he suddenly felt immensely tired," Sh-shit", He managed to get out before falling over, sleeping before he hit the ground.

_"H-huh?"_

_He opened his eyes slowly, unsure of where he was or how he had gotten there... before recalling what had happened back in the village. He looked around, finding himself inside of what had to be a tent, a warm blanket covering his body._

_"Ah! Your awake", A voice spoke from the tent's opening, his eyes turning to find a young man with red hair smiling happily at him, something that made him feel unsure... no one but the Old man or the Ichiraku's looked at him like that," I was worried for a moment there, you just fell right out of the sky... are you alright kid?"._

_He backed away, unsure of this was another person acting nice in order to hurt him later like many other had, his eyes narrowed at the Red haired man. The man seemed surprised by his reaction, before smiling yet again, a hand reaching out onto his head. He flinched, expecting to be harmed again... only to feel the man's hand lightly ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes in surprise, staring at the smiling man yet again._

_"It's alright... you don't have to be afraid any more, no one will hurt you ever again", the man informed him,"... I'm Nagi Springfield, what's your name?"._

_"I-I'm..."._

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up from the ground he had been sleeping on to look around frantically, his eyes finally landing on a freaked out Negi and Setsuna," What's wro-?", He began to ask, only for his eyes to catch sight of the window, to his shock it was already night outside, before he quickly looked over to the clock on the wall," I-it's Eight P.M.!".

"We don't know what to do Naruto!", A freaked out Negi yelled at his brother, Naruto having moved back to his feet.

"I-I've never overslept like this!", an also freaked out Setsuna followed with," YOU of all people know this!".

"I've never overslept THIS badly either", Naruto growled, knowing now they had been drugged... but till both of his companions calmed down he'd keep that bit of information to himself.

"That's not all!", Chamo suddenly spoke up, having had some of the tea too," Aniki's date with Nodoka was at four in the afternoon!".

"OH GOD!", Negi yelled, quickly putting his coat on," We have to go to the meeting place now!".

"It's too late now", Setsuna told him.

"No, knowing Nodoka personally...", Chamo began with a sheepish look.

"... She most likely is still there waiting for him", Naruto finished, pointing to Negi with a deadpan look.

"WHAAAA!", Negi yelled out, looking quite crazed now," This is BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! WHAT SHOULD I DO!".

"I apologize! It's my fault, I was supposed to wake you a half and hour after you fell asleep!", an apologetic Setsuna spoke, bowing apologetically to Negi.

"Actually...", Naruto began to say, about to tell Setsuna they were drugged since she was obviously blaming herself for what had happened.

"We need to hurry!", Negi interrupted, grabbing the clock device Chao had given him from the bed, almost instantly Naruto felt a strange magic surround them, a moment later they found light coming from the window nearby,"Um... Huh?".

"It's ten in the morning...", Setsuna noted, blankly looking to the nearby clock.

"... I am no longer surprised by anything that happens in this school", Naruto sighed dramatically, looking to Chamo," The whole world's against us man, I swear".

"Damn right", Chamo shot back with a frown.

Zaiaku blinked, looking curiously over towards the nearby Nurse's office,"... Weird", He mused with a frown, before shrugging it off to continue on his way towards Chao Bao Zi for breakfast. Hopefully Yomi joined him there later on!

"Plus Zai Zai has desert!", Zaiaku said proudly, holding up the red candy he had found the other night before continuing on... just missing Negi, Naruto, Chamo, and Setsuna leaving the very nurse's office he had just past.

"It WAS just dark outside a moment ago... right?", Negi asked Naruto and Setsuna, obviously confused.

"Um... maybe we're dreaming?", Setsuna suggested, just as confused.

"Nope", Naruto spoke up playfully, looking to Setsuna," You're not naked and lathered in Ramen s-".

THWACK!

"-o it's obviously not a dream", Naruto spoke, rubbing his newly added bump with a frown, Setsuna blushing as she put her Pactio card away.

"Maybe the clock in the infirmary is broken?", Chamo suggested, lightly smirking at Naruto's joke.

"Right, what time is it?", Setsuna asked Negi curiously, the young teacher pulling out his cell phone to see.

"I-It's Eight P.M.!", Negi replied in surprise, wondering what was going on.

"... Could it be?", Naruto mused to himself softly, frowning at the thought that had entered his head. Suddenly above jet planes like Naruto and Negi had seen that morning flew overhead, leaving smoke trails... just like those in the morning,"... Yeeeep".

"Why are the people around us in such a hurry?", Negi asked suddenly, the crowds around them rushing past them towards something.

"**Attention Students, its Ten O'clock!**", A voice on the loudspeaker suddenly called out,"** Mahora Festival officially starts!**".

The crowds cheered as the group of four stood in shock... except Naruto, who at this point had accepted he was living in a Mad World filled with crazy people... and he happened to find that just fine.

"S-STARTS NOW!", Negi repeated, once more in freak mode.

"W-what does this mean!", Setsuna asked, freaking out yet again along with her sensei.

"We'll talk about this some where else", Naruto mused with a frown, motioning the group towards a nearby cafe," Let's get out of sight for now".

"Naruto-sama's right!", Chamo spoke up from Negi's head.

Both Negi and Setsuna looked confused but did as they were told, following Naruto quickly into the cafe. After being seated at a table the discussion continued.

"Naruto, Chamo... what's going on here?", Negi asked them curiously, Chamo having jumped onto the table as Naruto took out the clock he had been given to by Chao.

"Thanks", Chamo told Naruto as the blond set the clock onto the table, the Ermine giving it a look over," Hmm... Apart from this thing there isn't anything else I could see rolling back time".

"Rolling back time?", Setsuna repeated, looking a bit surprised," So you're saying...?".

"It would seem so Set-chan", Naruto sighed, having started to eat the Ramen he had ordered, having already paid for it.

"I don't know much about Science, so I don't know how this thing works", Chamo continued to say," But just from the look of this thing I'd say it was the real deal".

"I really cannot believe this", Setsuna said with a frown," No matter how powerful a Wizard may be, THAT spell cannot be done".

"Tell that to Raistlin", Naruto muttered to himself.

"H-hey! What are you three talking about!", Negi suddenly demanded as he jumped from his seat, not getting what they were talking about," What do you mean Rolling back? Explain more clearly!".

"Oh, sorry", Setsuna apologized, Naruto frowning as when Negi had jumped he had spilled a bit of Ramen broth onto his costume... luckily he knew a spell that would fix it.

"I figured YOU, as a nerd, would figure it out", Naruto laughed.

"Th-", Negi began to reply, only to lightly bump into someone, whom he turned to with an apologetic look," I'm very sorry".

"N-no, it's fine", Nodoka Miyazaki replied... wearing the same outfit she had earlier that morning, a surprised look coming to her face at seeing him there," N-Negi-sensei?".

"Nodoka?", Negi asked in surprise.

"Ah, crap", Naruto muttered, wondering how they'd handle this one.

"B-but why are you here?", Nodoka asked in confusion, looking to Negi and then back where she came from," A-a minute ago you were...".

"I-It's nothing important Nee-san!", Chamo suddenly spoke up," We're gonna go back now, you go first!".

"Um... Yes", Nodoka replied, obviously confused even as she made her way back the way she had came.

"What's the matter Chamo?", Negi asked the Ermine, still not getting the situation.

"No talky, just watchy", Naruto spoke up instead, heading after Nodoka before being joined by his companions. Naruto paused outside of the cafe behind a large plushie, pointing over to Nodoka... just as she walked up to Yue, Haruna, Negi, and Naruto.

"Eh!", Negi said in surprise," Is that me!".

As he said this Nodoka began turning back in confusion, Setsuna and Naruto quickly pushing Negi and themselves out of her line of sight.

"Wow!",The other Negi said in awe as he looked around at the crowds of people, awed by how amazing the Festival looked around him," I didn't think the Festival would be this big!".

"I have to say, I AM impressed", the other Naruto followed with, looking around from besides his younger brother," Yet another testament to how amazing this school is".

"I KNEW I smelled Ramen", Naruto mused, looking down at the small stain in his costume.

"W-what is going on?", Negi asked in a loud whisper to his companions.

"I don't know the details", Setsuna began to explain," But this is a spell even the World of Magic cannot accomplish, in other words... a Time Machine".

"Time... Machine?", Negi asked cluelessly, before his eyes widened in shock," TIME MACHINE!".

"Not so loud!", Setsuna said in a loud whisper.

"Plus you should have said "Great Scott!" ", Naruto said with a frown to his brother," Everyone loves a Back to the Future Reference".

"I-I've only seen these kind of things in Movies and Manga", Negi said, looking some what excited by the thought of the device he now held being a Time Machine," Is it really a Time Machine? Something this small?".

"There's no other explanation", Chamo informed Negi," I already figured if it was an act it wouldn't be this big... that goes for illusions too".

"Plus size doesn't matter when it comes to Magical items", Naruto followed with, before sighing as if recalling some memory," Believe me I know".

"... I want to go to Dinosaur land!", Negi suddenly said with an excited gleam in his eyes, Naruto groaning as he slapped himself in the forehead.

"I should have known", Naruto sighed loudly.

"Just like a kid", Setsuna giggled.

"We have a Festival to worry about first", Chamo said with a chuckle, snapping Negi out of his thoughts.

"R-right", the blushing Ten year old replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, before smiling," But this is great! Now I can keep the promise with Nodoka now!".

"While I myself can make my date's all fit in nicely while also being the grand Assistant Teacher I am", Naruto said with a wide smirk," Go me!".

"But don't you feel this Time Machine is a bit suspicious?", Setsuna asked Naruto with a worried frown.

"Of course it is", Naruto replied with a cool smirk," The matter is no matter how much of a Genius Chao-chan may be, something like this is WAY beyond the Science of modern day times... I doubt many people would us give away such an amazing device".

"What are two talking about?", Negi asked curiously, spinning around happily with the Device in hand," How can you not trust your own classmate and student? With this all our problems are solved!".

"But...", Setsuna began to protest, a bit surprised at how... kid like Negi was acting compared to normal.

"Why are you spinning around so wildly?", A familiar voice demanded, freezing Negi's spinning instantly," Have you finally been infected by the idiots in our classroom?".

"MASTER!", Negi said in shock, not having expected to see her, Evangeline having Chachazero by her side for once.

"Aw! Eva-chan looks just like a little doll!", Naruto suddenly gushed, pulling his cell out to snap a pic... much to the anger of Evangeline herself, who happened to be dressed up like a Victorian doll, before looking to Chachazero," You must be Zero-chan! You're looking quite cute yourself".

"So your the blond master complains about?", Zero asked curiously,"…. You don't seem so bad… Anyways, have you see Gaara-kun today?".

"Gaara?", Naruto repeated in surprise, before smiling," Ah yes, he should be at the Haunted House right about now".

"Stop speaking with my Doll", Evangeline told Naruto with a glare, before smirking to Negi," By the way, that's quite the interesting item in your hands".

"O-oh no... This is... um", Negi began to reply fearfully, hiding the device behind his back.

"Hiding it like that make's it even more suspicious, I sense something powerful inside of it", Evangeline said with a fang filled smirk," Hurry up and hand it over... What's the matter? I won't take advantage of it".

"Your stuff is master's stuff", Zero followed with," And master's stuff is master's stuff!".

"Err...", Negi began, before suddenly running off into the crowds," SO SORRY!"

Setsuna and Naruto quickly gave chase, leaving a pissed off Evangeline in their tracks," DON'T RUN FROM ME!", Evangeline screamed out in anger,"... What the hell is wrong with him?".

"He's a nerd", A voice spoke behind her, Evangeline turning... to find a smirking Naruto.

"WHA!"

"Phew, that was close", Negi sighed once he was sure they had escaped from Evangeline, having led Naruto and Setsuna into an empty Alleyway.

"Did we really need to run from her?", Setsuna asked curiously.

"Well, knowing Eva-chan", Naruto mused with a smile to Setsuna," She might have taken the device from Negi... or not, It's hard to tell with her".

"I get your point", Setsuna agreed, before frowning," So what now?".

"Well... now we have plenty of time", Negi reasoned, Naruto swearing his brother's eyes were sparkling," I want to take my time checking out the stands!".

"But what about the schedule?", Chamo asked, sitting on top of a trash can lid.

"With this we don't have to worry about the schedule!", Negi stated happily, showing off the Time Machine.

"True", Naruto mused with a smirk, though he still wasn't too sure of how safe the Devices would be.

"I mean, with this I can easily complete everything on my schedule and still enjoy the Festival!", Negi said with a wide smile, before looking to Naruto," Right?".

"... Right", Naruto replied with a nod, for even if he had his suspicions... Negi was finally getting a chance to act like the kid he was, so who was Naruto to deny him that?

"I'm still not sure if we should use the watches", Chamo said with a frown, still untrusting.

"But why?", Negi asked in confusion, as usual finding it hard to think any of his students might have ill intentions.

"I think we should find Chao-san and get an explanation out of her first", Setsuna reasoned," We don't even have a manual that can tell us how to use it safely".

"Well... that's true", Negi agreed, frowning a bit as he spoke, before nodding," Alright, let's find Chao-san first!".

"Alrighty then", Naruto spoke up, smiling at his companions," But first we need to change outfits!".

"Why?", Negi and Setsuna asked, both confused.

"It's not a good idea for you all to be dressed the same as the other you's", Chamo spoke up for Naruto," Plus Naruto-sama's outfit kind of stands out... even in these crowds".

"You're just jealous", Naruto shot back, frowning at having to change out of his awesome costume.

"Look, there's a costume shop over there!", Negi pointed out, motioning out of the alley towards said shop.

"There's a lot of people changing too", Setsuna noted as she and the others headed inside.

Naruto sighed, wondering if he would find anything that would make this enjoyable... right before his eyes locked onto a costume just PERFECT for Setsuna,"... Ooooh Set-chan!", Naruto called to the Swordswoman, grabbing the outfit for her...

Cue to Two and half minutes later

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!", Setsuna demanded with a red face, the Swordswoman now wearing quite the sexy bunny girl outfit.

"But it looks great on you!", Naruto said happily as he snapped a pic of her in the outfit," Plus no one would believe you'd wear something like this!".

"Exactly!", the blushing teenage girl continued, looking at herself in embarrassment," My stomach is showing! What if Ojou-sama or Asuna saw me like this!".

"Kono-chan would like it", Naruto mused with a smile, before looking to Negi, who was wearing a full body bunny suit with just his face exposed," Shall we start looking?".

"I suppose... but why aren't you matching us?", Negi asked curiously, motioning to Naruto's current attire... which was making him look like the Mad Hatter, right out of Alice and Wonderland.

"I don't do bunnies... except Set-chan here", Naruto replied with a perverse grin, earning him a punch to the back of his head by a still blushing Setsuna," Plus this outfit just called out to me... and I'm a fan of Johnny Depp".

"Should have known", Negi sighed, before turning to the crowd," Let's start looking for Chao-san then".

"Where should we start?", Setsuna asked, frowning as she followed the brothers through the crowds of people.

"Hmmm... Chao Bao Zi?", Naruto suggested.

"There!", Negi suddenly called out, Setsuna and Naruto following Negi's pointing... only to find one of the many rides the Festival had set up," That place looks suspicious!".

"Um... I don't think...", Setsuna began to say, a bit surprised by Negi's reasoning, only to be lightly elbowed by Naruto, Setsuna turning to find him giving her a "just go with it" smile,"... Alright then, let's check it out".

After blasting their ways through the Alien attack on Earth, the group then followed Negi's leading to a nearby Dinosaur ride... then a 3-D showing of a new Fantasy genre movie.

"That place looks suspicious too!", Negi called out, rushing off towards another thing he figured Chao would be with Chamo on his head.

"He sure seems more like a child now", Setsuna noted with a smile, not minding Negi's ploy of enjoying the Festival instead of finding Chao.

"Without his schedule to worry about, he's free to enjoy the Festival to the fullest", Naruto replied with a smile, happy Negi was having so much fun for once,"... He's never been to a Theme Park you see... neither have I though".

"Really?", Setsuna asked Naruto curiously, wondering how much information she could get out of him,"... Why not?".

"Well, for him he was always so busy studying to become a mage... while I made sure to be close to him at all times", Naruto replied to her question.

"... What about before you became brothers?", Setsuna dared to ask, Naruto frowning at her question," Sorry, it's none of my business...".

"Without parents or a steady source of income I didn't really have the money to go to any sort of them park... and the only Festival around was one I would prefer not being a part of", Naruto replied with a deep frown, before putting on the fake smile she hated so much," It doesn't matter though, I'm here now right?".

Whack!

Naruto rubbed his forehead in surprise, Setsuna lightly glaring at him as he rubbed the small bump she had given him," What have I said about that phony smile?", Setsuna demanded, before frowning,"... Whatever your life was like before... I can understand it, so don't try and hide from me".

"... Right, sorry", Naruto replied, this time giving her a real smile," I'll tell you... all of you soon enough".

"Good", Setsuna replied with a smile of her own, inwardly happy she had been able to have such a moment with him... alone... they were alone!," W-where did Negi go?", She asked suddenly, blushing as she looked for the child teacher.

"He's right there", Naruto laughed, finding her actions cute while he pointed towards Negi, who was rushing over," Find Chao yet?".

"Nope, but she might be there!", Negi suggested, smiling as he pointed to a nearby blimp," Let's go ride it!".

"Okay okay", Naruto and Setsuna said at the same time, following the excited boy towards the Blimp. The group moved onto the Blimp ride, soon lifting up into the sky above the Festival.

"Wow!", Negi said as he looked out at the window from above," It looks amazing".

"Aren't you used to this kind of sight?", Chamo asked curiously, referring to Negi's staff.

"Flying on a staff isn't the same", Negi replied, before looking to Naruto," What's it like flying on your own?".

"I'm not too great at it yet, I just hover to be honest", Naruto replied, also peering out the window at the Festival grounds below," But... it's some what like this I suppose, Set-chan would be the best person to ask".

"Well", Setsuna began, unsure how to explain it as she never spoke of flying with her own wings to anyone,"... I haven't done it much recently... I-It's not something one can really put into words".

"Eh, whatever", Naruto replied with a shrug, before giving her a smile," I know, how about giving me a ride some time... I meant in the sky!", Naruto said, quickly adding the second part as she blushed.

"I'd like that too!", Negi said, looking excited at the thought.

"W-well.. We'll see", Setsuna replied, looking away with a hint of a smile, a silence following for a moment before she spoke again," You know... I never really thanked you both".

"For what?", both brothers asked with the exact look of confusion, Setsuna unable to not giggle at how cute they both looked.

"Back at Kyoto... it was because of you both that I was able to become friends with Asuna and reconnect with Ojou-sama", Setsuna told them with a happy smile," Not only that... I no longer have to hide my true self from Oujo-sama, that's why... if you both ever need anything I'm happy to help".

"Oh... yes", Negi replied, a bit surprised at her offer.

"Same with us Set-chan", Naruto said with a smile of his own," Nothing will trouble you as long as we're around".

"Thanks", Setsuna said, turning her focus to Naruto," That means a lot".

Silence

"... So are you in love with Aniki or Naruto-sama?", Chamo suddenly asked, smirking as Setsuna turned red, Negi blushing, and Naruto frowning at the Ermine.

"W-what!", Setsuna demanded in embarrassment.

"Me of course!", Naruto spoke up with a smirk, pointing to himself," I have DIBS!".

"I-I do not!", the red faced Setsuna protested to Naruto's claim," I mean SURE I think he's handsome... I also thought he looked great in his older form", She began to ramble, turning even redder as she realized what she was saying," I-I mean... I ONLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR OUJO-SAMA!".

"Oh, so it's like that!", Negi spoke up with a smile, Naruto holding back his laughter at Setsuna's words and Negi's tone.

"... I DID'NT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!", Setsuna suddenly roared out, her face redder then any girl's ever had been, even that of Nodoka and Hinata combined.

"So it's Kono-chan you like", Naruto said with teasing smirk, shared by Negi," I suppose if she's okay with it I can allow you to court her...".

"Naruto's so kind", A teasing Negi followed with, only to be gripped onto by Setsuna.

"N-negi-sensei is one to talk!", She began to say," Do you like Ayaka-san or Nodoka-san more!".

"How did it come to this topic!", A blushing Negi asked back.

"Well", Naruto began with a smirk," It began with Set-chan being unable to admit she loves me and Kono-cha-".

THWACK!

"Teasing Setsuna-san is fun", Chamo mused with a chuckle, watching Naruto run from Setsuna, who was swinging her Tessen at him wildly.

It took a while, but Setsuna finally calmed down (After hitting Naruto three times). Negi had just left to the Bathroom, leaving Naruto, Setsuna, and Chamo to themselves.

"Your both mean", Setsuna said with a frown to the two perv's with her.

"Sorry", they both said with apologetic smiles.

"... Whatever", Setsuna sighed," I just wonder where Chao-san could be".

"Ask and you shall receive!", A voice spoke from behind them, The three turned in surprise to find a smirking Chao standing just a few feet away, wearing a dress with Chao Bao Zi written on it with a pair of high heeled shoes with wings attached for decoration," So how does it feel to Time Travel?".

"Eh, could have been more dramatic", Naruto reasoned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Chao-san!", Setsuna said in surprise, before frowning at her," So, I'm guessing YOU drugged our tea".

"Well, I felt it would be better to let you all experience it yourselves without needing me to explain it", Chao reasoned with a dramatic sigh," I apologize for that though".

"No biggy... though I'm curious as to how you knew just the sleeping drug needed to put ME to sleep", Naruto followed with, a frown coming to his lips," Few people know of that particular blend".

"That's a secret!", Chao spoke up, giggling at Naruto's groan at her words," I'll be happy to share it with you later perhaps".

"Chao-san", Setsuna suddenly spoke up, a determined gleam in her eyes," No matter how much of a genius you are, no human can create a device with the power to travel through time... who are you?".

"You want to know my true Identity then?", Chao asked curiously, before looking to Naruto who nodded simply, Chao giggling as she put a hand on her chest," Sometimes I'm a Chinese Inventor full of Mystery! Sometimes I'm a treasure box inside the class, a Mad Scientist! Other times I'm the number one Genius of the Academy! And Finally I am sometimes the boss of the famous "Chao Bao Zi" food cart!", Chao declared in a dramatic tone that one would usually get from Naruto," But my true identity is...".

At this both Naruto and Setsuna waited eagerly

"... An Alien from Mars!"

THWACK!

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE ARE YOU PLAYING!", A pissed of Setsuna demanded as she hit Chao over the head with her Tessen, though Naruto had gained a surprised look on his face. Setsuna calmed down a bit, glaring at Chao," In the class there are Vampires, Robots, Ninja's, and even Spirits... So I wouldn't be surprised even if you were an Alien".

"I don't think YOU of all people have the right to say that about me", Chao said, gaining a some what vicious smirk, Setsuna looking surprised at Chao's words, before Chao looked to Naruto," Of course both you and Negi-sensei aren't normal either... you more so then him".

"... True", Naruto replied, gaining a some what vicious smirk of his own," So Alien-chan... What is your plan for me and Negi exactly?".

"Well... I cannot say I won't betray you and Negi's trust", Chao sighed with a simple smile, before looking right into Naruto's eyes," But the watch's I gave you two are for you both to simply enjoy the Festival".

"... Can I trust you on THAT?", Naruto asked with a frown, staring right back.

"Of course", Chao giggled, lightly leaning towards him with a fox like smile that looked just like his own," Negi-kun is related to me in a way... so in a way you and me are family too, I won't hurt him or you", She told a surprised Naruto, before gaining a sad smile as she continued staring into his eyes,"... like bright Sapphire's... just like I remember", She whispered softly to herself, almost too low for Naruto to catch.

"W-what?", Naruto asked, more confused then he had ever been.

"So don't worry!", Chao followed with, once more standing straight as she smiled brightly at them both," Alien's never lie! Trust me!".

Naruto only stared, wanting to know why she had looked at him like that... it made him feel weird. Setsuna frowned from he spot besides Naruto, not liking how Naruto was reacting to all this.

"Zai Zai loved it!", Zaiaku said happily, licking his lips to catch anything left of the meal he had just finished, giving his server a bright smile," Thanks Satsuki-chan!".

The chef of Chao Bao Zi nodded with a smile to the boyish looking demon," Any time", She told him before moving to work on another order.

"It's too bad Yomi-chan didn't come", Zaiaku sighed, downing the last of his soda before jumping off the stool he had sat on," I wonder why though... he said he would", Zaiaku mused with a frown, heading into the large crowd of people,"... Oh yeah! Desert for Zai Zai!", He recalled happily, pulling the red pill out of his pocket, making sure to clean it off first, before tossing it into his mouth, chewing it a moment before swallowing," Yummy!", He managed to get out... before with a poof he suddenly felt taller,"... Eh?".

"Wow! So it IS a Time Machine!", Negi said in awe, looking over the device in his hands after Chao's explanation.

The group had just left the Blimp ride after it had landed, this time accompanied by Chao in order for her to better explain the device's she had given Negi and Naruto," That's right", Chao said with a smirk," It's called Athena, It allows a user and his companions to jump through time, It's a super high technology item!".

"Yet she gave it to us", Naruto muttered lightly, still thinking over Chao's words from before.

"You're lucky no problem occurred on your first jump", Chao continued, giggling lightly," The truth is it's only been used twice, and the last time was two and a half years ago".

"Eh, and what does that mean?", Negi asked curiously.

"The watch's require a large amount of magical power from the user, that's why I haven't used them", Chao replied, lightly poking the watch Negi held," But thanks to you guys the experiment was a success! I'm so happy no problems occurred!".

"Um... what might have happened if something HAD gone wrong?", Negi had to ask, Naruto and Setsuna both looking curious as to what might have happened as well.

"You all would have probably fallen into a different dimension and floated there for all eternity", Chao replied matter of factly," It's good it succeeded, I can relax now".

"W-what!", Negi and Chamo yelled at her words.

"W-we were guinea pigs?", Setsuna asked with a shocked look, just thinking of what might have happened to them was freaking her out.

"... At least Set-chan would have been there", Naruto mused playfully, earning him a light glare from said girl," It's a compliment!".

"Still, now I won't be late to my meeting with Nodoka!", Negi said, once more happy at the gift he had been given," Thank you Chao-san, for lending me and Naruto such great items!".

"Your welcome", She replied, smiling once more as she handed Negi a book," Here's the manual, feel free to use it as much as you want".

"Ah! Thank you again", Negi said, accepting the book, before looking to Setsuna and Naruto," We should go and finish up more of the schedule!", Negi said before taking off.

"That kid", Naruto sighed, sending one last glance to the smiling Chao before moving to follow after Negi, Setsuna by his side.

"... It's going to be hard turning him to my side it seems", Chao sighed to herself once the group left her," Still... it won't stop me from trying".

"What exactly is it with you and Uzumaki?", The voice of Yomi asked, Yomi suddenly popping out from a nearby building with a frown on his face," You hired me and Zaiaku to deal with him and anyone else trying to get in the way of your plans, which you have yet to explain to either of us, and yet here you are helping both him and his brother".

"No worries", Chao replied, giving him a playful smirk," There's more to those little watch's then what I explained to them you see... depending on if I convince Naruto and/or Negi to join us will change how act".

"And I am to trust you?", Yomi asked with a darker frown.

"You don't have to I suppose", Chao giggled, moving past him," But as long as I'm the one paying you, you should just do as I ask... ne?".

Yomi growled lightly, hating taking orders from such an annoying human... but he and Zaiaku needed that money she would be paying them. With a sigh he turned towards her, following her back to her lab... Zaiaku would be fine on his own for now.

"I still don't trust Chao-san", Setsuna said with a frown, both herself and Naruto following Negi's lead as they once more traveled the crowds of the Mahora Festival.

"Chao-san is a really nice person is all it is Setsuna-san", Negi said, still obviously happy at holding the Time Machine that would allow him to enjoy the Festival to the fullest." Just trust her for now, there's no harm in it".

"So it would seem", Naruto mused, a light frown on his face at Negi's acceptance of all this, before letting out a sigh," Well, no point worrying about it right now... but no using the watch unless we absolutely need to... just in case".

"I agree", Chamo spoke up from Negi's shoulder.

"Now, about your schedule", Naruto said with a smile to Negi," how about I help you figure out how to deal with it before I head off".

"Y-you leaving?", Negi asked in surprise.

"I have quite a few things to do myself after all", Naruto chuckled, lightly ruffling Negi's head," Don't worry, you'll be seeing me again soon enough... well, a future me anyways".

"I see", Negi said, regaining his smile as he handed over his schedule," Here you are then".

"Alrighty then... Your meeting Nodoka-chan at four... the Tournament's at Five Thirt-", Negi read off, pausing at that, lowering the schedule from his face to stare deadpanned at Negi,"... Your date is only an Hour and a half?".

"W-well... my schedule is tight", Negi replied sheepishly, before blushing," And it's not a date!".

"Poor Nodoka", Chamo teased," Only getting a hour and a half date!".

"I suppose we'll have to just use the watch", Setsuna mused with a sigh.

"First things first!", Naruto said with a determined look on his face, eyes burning as he began pushing Negi through the crowds," First thing we must do is get you properly attired for your date!".

"B-but what's wrong with what I'm wearing?", Negi asked in confusion," P-plus I still have to meet with the students at their clubs!".

"Let the other you's deal with it!", Naruto replied instantly," Right now you focus on Nodoka-chan and ONLY Nodoka-chan, to do less would be rude to her and YOU are an English Gentlemen!".

"... I hate to say it, but Naruto really knows what he's doing", Setsuna mused as she followed them through the crowd.

"Naruto-sama IS the best!", Chamo laughed, now on her shoulder.

"Zai Zai is so confused", The older looking Zaiaku mused with a frown as he made his way through the crowds of people attending the Festival, not noticing the looks girls were giving him as he continued on his way," How did I turn into big brother!".

Due to his confusion he had been frantic for a while before realizing he should get to Chao and Yomi to get them to help him figure this out… however due to the crowds he was QUITE lost and unsure of where he was.

"Where am I?", He whined, looking ready to cry as he looked around him, all the people blocking his view… but if there were no people he could see! So with that in mind he began charging an orb of hell fire… only to be lightly bumped into," Wha!".

"Will you move?", The form of one Chisame, wearing one of the any Cosplay dresses she would wear as her online persona Chiu, demanded with a glare to the guy in front of her, lightly fixing her glasses," Your holding up a lot of people here!".

Zaiaku looked to the angry girl with teary eyes, making her lose her glare for a look of surprise," I-I don't know where I am!", He whined, tears starting to flow.

"Uh… look, just calm down okay?", Chisame followed with, trying to calm him down so the people around would stop giving her and him weird looks," I'm sure whoever your with is nearby…".

"S-so… you'll help me?", Zaiaku asked in surprise, pausing his water works… before smiling brightly and hugging onto her, making the girl blush a bit while trying to break free of him," THANK YOU!".

"F-fine! Just let go!", She demanded angrily, wondering why this had to happen to her.

"Your leaving?", The Narutaki twins asked at the same time, frowns on their identical faces.

"Just for a few hours", Kaede replied with her usual smile, the ninja girl currently wearing an older styled school girl uniform like Akira had worn at the Haunted House," I'm making someone walk with me around the Festival grounds".

"I wouldn't say MAKING", Naruto's voice came as he walked up to the three, frowning lightly from her words," I happen to be quite willing here".

"I get it!", Fuuka spoke up with a smirk, pointing at Naruto," You and Kaede-nee-san are going on a date, aren't you sensei?".

"Really?", Fumika followed with, sending Kaede a surprised expression.

"I SUPPOSE you could call it that", Kaede mused with a playful smile back at Fumika, giggling once she looked back to Naruto, who was pouting," Yes, it's a date... I just like messing with Sensei is all".

"Everyone's picking on me today", Naruto sighed to himself, before looking to the twin girls," I'm just borrowing her for a while, I'll have her back to you guys before it get's too late, I promise".

"Alright", The girl's replied, both smiling at him as he offered an arm to Kaede.

"Shall we?", Naruto asked with a smile to her.

"Very Gentlemanly of you", Kaede teased, accepting his arm before they both began heading off into the Festival grounds. Once the couple was out of sight Fuuka turned to her sister with a smirk.

"Alright, let's go watch!", She said with an almost Narutoish smirk.

"B-but what if we get caught?", Fumika asked with a frown, not wanting to possibly ruin Kaede's date.

"We won't!", Fuuka reasoned easily," Think about it, Kaede-nee-san taught all about being a ninja, so as long as we're super stealthy she won't notice us!".

"But what about sensei?", Fumika asked next.

"Please!", Fuuka followed with, moving to follow after the couple," If Kaede-nee-san won't be able to notice us, there's no way sensei could!".

"I suppose", Fumika relented, following after her sister to watch the date... Unaware that they were not the only one's.

"God I wish I had some sushi", Kisame mused to himself with a frown on his blue face, standing besides a pocky munching Itachi," Can you explain why we can't just head over there and speak with the gaki?".

"It won't be that simple", Itachi replied, pausing for a moment to chew the piece of pocky in his mouth, much to the annoyance of his partner," Uzumaki-san more then likely will remember my name and the crime latched onto it... getting him to even listen to me might be difficult".

"Great", Kisame sighed, looking over towards the direction Naruto had headed," Even in this new world YOUR crimes come back to bite us in the ass".

"I suppose... but at least I blend in", Itachi mused, jumping down from the tree there were in just as Kisame sent a glare at him," Let us go... though we should wait for Uzumaki-san to finish his date I think".

"Yeah yeah", Kisame sighed, dropping down after Itachi before following after him," I still can't believe this kid is who you say he is".

"Jiraiya-dono would not lie", Itachi spoke, a light frown coming to his lips as he though back on his last talk with said man," Once I finish the mission, depending on Uzumaki-san's response, we will decide how we shall live in this new world".

"... Sounds good", Kisame replied with a sharky smirk.

With that the two Akatsuki members followed Naruto, making sure to keep out of range of detection for the moment.

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES**

Anyways, next time will include Naruto and Kaede's date, the prelims for the Mahora Tournament, Yomi discovering Chao's hidden project, and of course the meeting of Naruto and the Akatsuki members

Till then, Peace be with ya!


End file.
